


bottom changbin ;; changbin centric oneshots

by qtpieh



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Bang Chan, Alpha Han Jisung, Alpha Hwang Hyunjin, Alpha Lee Minho | Lee Know, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Baby Boy Kink, Bondage, Bottom Changbin, Butt Plugs, Cock Slapping, Cock Warming, Daddy Kink, Dom Bang Chan, Dom Han Jisung, Dom Hwang Hyunjin, Dom Kim Seungmin, Dom Kim Woojin, Dom Lee Felix, Dom Lee Minho, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Undertones, Double Penetration, English Kink, Fluff, Hinted smut, Hyung Kink, Kinky, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Seo Changbin, Omegaverse, Oppa Kink, Oral, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink, Sir Kink, Size Kink, Smut, Teasing, Top Bang Chan, Top Hwang Hyunjin, Top Kim Seungmin, Top Kim Woojin, Top Lee Felix, Top Lee Minho, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vibrators, Voyeurism, changbin centric, changbin dies in a oneshot so that’s why it says major character death in the archive warnings thing, degradation kink, little changbin, sub changbin, top han jisung
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 07:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 100
Words: 259,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qtpieh/pseuds/qtpieh
Summary: because changbin is baby and i cannot stress this enough— boy.





	1. requests are open!

requests are open!  

rules:  
— you need to give me the theme, so, angst, fluff, smut etc  
— i can write poly relationships  
— i can add little space/age regression  
— if there's anything else you want, ask me 

fill out this for a request:  
ship:  
theme:  
description:  
ages:  
heights:  
others:


	2. i am here, you suffered a lot [hyunjinxchangbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: hug by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: fluffy smut, multiple orgasms, face-fucking but not for too long  
> description: changbin has had a rough day. hyunjin and felix notice this and take care of their baby in the best way they know how to.  
> a little information: this au is the same as the canon universe, except there are two dorms. hyunjin, felix, changbin, jeongin and minho have one and the other four have the other dorm. jeongin and minho are never at their own dorm, however, because they can't stand the lovey dovey stuff between the other three who live there. they basically live at the other dorm 90% of the time.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

changbin let a sigh escape from his mouth as he flopped down onto the couch. the boy's eyes started to water and he let out a little whimper.

 

felix, who was seated on a couch next to him turned his head up at the sound of the other boy. he smiled at first, then noticed his hyung's off expression and frowned.

 

"hyung, you're back," felix's deep voice startled changbin and he turned towards the owner of the voice, "you seem bothered. what's wrong?"

 

"lix..." changbin mewled, fiddling with his hands in his lap, "'m just tired, i guess."

 

felix shook his head.

 

"hyung, you can tell me anything. you know that, right? i'm always going to be here for you. hyunjin, too."

 

speak of the devil. hyunjin peeped his head into the living room at the mention of his name, eyes brightening at the sight of his smallest boyfriend on the couch. he then proceeded to frown, looking at the state changbin was in.

 

"baby, what's wrong?" hyunjin sat next to changbin and beckoned felix over to the other side.

 

"nothing... 'm tired, like i said..." changbin sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

 

"you know lying is bad, don't you, baby?" felix warned, watching as changbin tensed beside him.

 

changbin gulped.

 

"so... binnie hyung, don't be afraid to tell us what's wrong," hyunjin took one of changbin's hands into his own and kissed it, "we're your boyfriends, baby. we're here to take care of you."

 

"it's just that..." changbin finally spoke, voice breaking at every word, "i don't know. i've been having a rough day, but i didn't find that worth you guys worrying over... i'm sorry."

 

"don't apologise, baby. you're worth so much, hyung," felix kissed changbin's forehead, "you know we'll always worry no matter what, but that's only because we love you."

 

"i love you guys too..." changbin sighed, "it's just been so stressful lately... i can't relax at all."

 

"hm..." hyunjin thought for a second, "maybe we can help with that."

 

"h— how?"

 

hyunjin looked over at felix and gave him a look. felix seemed to understand, and they both looked back at changbin who sat there with confusion written on his face.

 

neither replied but both stood up, hyunjin offering a hand to changbin for him to stand up. changbin hesitantly took the other's hand and stood up, letting out a yelp when he was pulled into hyunjin's chest.

 

hyunjin ran his hands down changbin's body, stopping at the back of his thighs and hefting him up with ease. changbin instinctively wrapped his legs around hyunjin's waist and his arms around his neck.

 

felix snuck up behind changbin and started kissing at his neck, hands trailing down his back.

 

"mmm..."

 

"such a pretty noise, hyung," felix murmured, "don't hold back any sounds, okay?"

 

"okay, lixie..."

 

"bedroom?" hyunjin asked the two, "or right here?"

 

"bedroom, please..." changbin mumbled.

 

felix nodded in agreement and the three quickly rushed into their shared bedroom.

 

changbin was set down gently on the bed, both boys staring in admiration at their small boyfriend.

 

"we want to make this special for you, bin hyung," felix spoke first, climbing up the bed to meet changbin's eyes, "we want to take care of you."

 

"thank you..." changbin looked away with his cheeks red, a shy smile plastered on his face, "i really appreciate it."

 

"of course, baby," hyunjin smiled, "we'd do anything for you."

 

"i love you both so much..." changbin sat up and gave the two of them a kiss on the cheek, smiling at their reactions.

 

"we love you too," hyunjin ran his hand in circles on changbin's thigh, smirking to himself at some passing thoughts, "that's why we're taking care of you."

 

changbin noticed the action on his thigh as well as hyunjin's smirk and his cheeks went red yet again. he looked over at felix to find the boy's eyes fixed on his lower region.

 

before any other words were exchanged between the three, felix was already working at changbin's shirt, taking it off swiftly. he smirked, tracing a finger down the boy's chest.

 

"so pretty, hyung," felix's eyes scanned the boy's body underneath him, "want to mark you up, show everyone who you belong to."

 

"me too... you'd look so pretty with purple marks all over your skin," hyunjin messed with the buttons on changbin's jeans, taking them off in one quick move, "especially on your thighs. so pretty."

 

changbin shivered under the touches of the other two boys, letting out a gasp when he felt hyunjin palm him through his briefs.

 

"jinnie..." changbin whined, bucking his hips up as a sign that he wanted more friction, "please."

 

hyunjin flashed the boy a teasing smile before turning his attention to felix, whines and protests escaping from changbin's mouth as he did so.

 

"you want to fuck him first? or should i go?" hyunjin asked felix boldly.

 

"could i go first, please?" felix asked, but didn't wait for a reply as he was already taking off his own shirt and was on his way to take off his pants.

 

"of course, love."

 

felix hovered his hands over changbin's body, eyes wandering all over the frail boy. he smiled and left kisses (which soon turned into hickies) all over his body.

 

once felix was done with that, he looked over his artwork and grinned, satisfied with what he had accomplished. purple marks littered the smaller boy's body, complimenting his tanned skin.

 

"never going to get over how pretty you look like this," felix murmured in changbin's ear, sending shivers down said boy's spine.

 

"he's beautiful, isn't he?" hyunjin tangled some of his fingers in changbin's hair softly.

 

"always beautiful."

 

changbin whined in embarrassment, hiding his face with his hands. hyunjin quickly took his hands off of his face, kissing his fingers ever-so-slightly.

 

"don't do that. as cute as you are flustered, we want to see your pretty face."

 

"hng... wan' lix... please..."

 

"okay, baby, i've got you," felix took off his own boxers as well as changbin's, throwing them off somewhere in the already messy room, "i'll make you feel good."

 

hyunjin passed felix a bottle of lube. felix silently thanked the other male and took the bottle of lube, quickly coating his fingers with a generous amount.

 

"ready, baby? this might hurt a bit at first."

 

"mhm. 'm ready, lix."

 

it wasn't like changbin hadn't ever bottomed before, oh no, he was the bottom in their polyamorous relationship. it was just that the three hadn't had time to mess around for a while, chan going off at them last time because of the marks they left on changbin. changbin's make-up artist had the toughest time hiding the hickies, telling changbin, "the fans are going to find out about your relationship with hyunjin and felix if you keep this up all the time!"

 

of course, at this very moment, hyunjin, felix and changbin couldn't care less about the warning from their make-up artist. they were too caught up in the raw emotions and love for each other that they completely forgot all about what the make-up artist had told them.

 

besides, nothing could ever stop lee felix and hwang hyunjin from seeing their baby seo changbin in pleasure. it was as if they got more pleasure than he did from seeing him happy.

 

"l— lix," changbin cried out once the first finger was inserted, hissing in pain, "h— hurts."

 

"i know, hyung," felix kissed the boy's cheeks gently, "it'll feel better soon, you know that."

 

"can you take another, baby?" hyunjin asked, holding onto changbin's hands to soothe the pain.

 

"m— mhm... will, for lix..."

 

"good boy," felix praised and then slipped in another finger, watching as changbin's pained expression quickly turned into one of pleasure, "taking my fingers so well, hm?"

 

changbin let a small moan slip from his mouth, moving his hips back onto felix's fingers.

 

"m— more, please..."

 

felix inserted two more digits, and slowly started thrusting them in and out. changbin cried out in delight and hyunjin kissed his fingers softly.

 

"f— feels so good," changbin moaned, "'m gonna come just from your fingers..."

 

felix started thrusting his fingers even faster, making changbin tremble and shake underneath him. his moans getting louder and louder.

 

"f— felix! gonna come!"

 

"come, then, baby. come for me and hyunjin."

 

a whine left changbin as he released all over his own stomach, pants leaving his mouth. felix took out his fingers with a smile and wiped up the mess on changbin's stomach with a tissue.

 

"you did so well, baby," hyunjin spoke, peppering changbin's face with kisses, "so proud of you. we both are."

 

"thank you, jinnie... you too, lixie."

 

"can you still go, baby? you up for more?"

 

"a— always up for lixie and jinnie's cocks."

 

"hm, okay. good boy. just tell us if you're tired, alright?" felix took a condom from hyunjin who held it out for the other male, "we don't want to wore you out."

 

"'course..."

 

felix put the condom on his length and lubed it up. he rubbed his hard cock against the cleft of changbin's ass, breathy groans escaping from his lips. a playful grin made its way onto his face as he continued to tease the boy under him.

 

"lix, please... wan' you in me... please, please, please," changbin whined and begged, tears threatening to spill from his eyes, "can't take it anymore."

 

"i've got you," felix whispered in changbin's ear before slowly inserting himself, "don't you worry."

 

changbin whimpered, trying to adjust to the cock around him when the other male was fully in. felix groaned at the tight heat around him, muttering curses underneath his breath.

 

"fuck... you feel so good and tight around me, hyung," felix closed his eyes to focus on the pleasure and the hot heat around his cock, "i want to give you the whole world."

 

"l— lix— you can s— start moving now..."

 

felix started moving his hips, thrusting harshly into his boyfriend. the room was filled with the sounds of skin slapping against skin, breathy moans and the smell of sex.

 

there was the sound of movement beside the two of them, and changbin looked up to see hyunjin taking off all of his clothes. hyunjin gave him a small smile before kissing his lips gently.

 

"baby, can i fuck your pretty mouth?"

 

"o— okay..."

 

hyunjin sat on the top of the bed and tilted changbin's head back, giving him another small kiss before inserting his cock into the boy's mouth.

 

"tap my thigh twice if it gets too much, okay?"

 

a hum came from changbin which sent vibrations onto hyunjin's cock, making him groan lowly. he started to slowly thrust into the boy's mouth, throwing his head back at the amazing sensations he felt.

 

"so good... your mouth is so good, hyung."

 

felix, watching what hyunjin was doing to changbin made his cock twitch. he never knew that watching his baby be so obedient would make him feel like that. felix's thrusts became harsher, making changbin moan out louder. hyunjin decided to stop face-fucking the boy to let him breathe since felix decided to be rougher.

 

both boys could feel themselves getting closer to the edge as their moans got louder and thrusts got quicker.

 

"l— lix... go— gonna come again," changbin panted, trying to catch his breath, "feels so good."

 

"come, then, baby."

 

changbin let out a little yell and came all over his and felix's stomachs, whimpering at the oversensitivity as felix kept thrusting roughly into him, trying to chase his own release. with a low growl, felix emptied out his seed into the condom, sighing in content.

 

the two spent a minute staying in that position, not wanting to move away from each other. felix kissed changbin's lips gently and cautiously pulled out of him, the boy under him whimpering a bit. once he was out, he tied the condom up and threw it out in the trash, as well as cleaning his and changbin's stomachs.

 

"do you still have enough energy for me, hyung?" hyunjin asked, "you look really tired. i don't want to do this if you don't want to."

 

"wan' to..." changbin crawled his way into hyunjin's lap, an eager smile on his face, "'m not too tired yet, i want to do this with you too, jinnie."

 

"you're so cute, baby," felix chuckled from somewhere else in the room, "always so good for us."

 

"are you really sure, baby?"

 

"'m sure..."

 

"okay."

 

hyunjin reached over to the drawer to look for a condom, fiddling around until he felt a hand on his. he turned his attention back to the needy boy in his lap who stared at him with big puppy eyes.

 

"no... want to be filled up with your cum..."

 

"hm... alright, then, hyung."

 

changbin was still slicked up from felix having his turn with the boy just minutes before so hyunjin decided to not waste time to lube him up again. no teasing or anything, he just wanted to be inside of changbin. he _needed_ to be inside of changbin.

 

lifting up his boyfriend by the hips, hyunjin slowly inserted himself, biting his lip from the intense pleasure he felt.

 

"fuck, lix, you're right. he _is_ hot and tight," hyunjin panted out, rolling his hips up slowly, "even after being fucked out by you, he's still so tight. so good."

 

"he's always good, isn't he?" felix could be heard in the bathroom using the water.

 

"mhm... always a good boy," hyunjin hummed as he started kissing changbin's neck, eventually starting to suck and leaving bright purple marks, "chan hyung is going to get angry again. oh, well, let him be angry. he's not going to stop me from marking what's mine."

 

a small cough from the bathroom.

 

" _ours_."

 

"right, _ours_."

 

"h— hyunjin," changbin whined, rolling his hips forward to try to get more friction, "p— please move."

 

"sorry, baby," hyunjin apologised before thrusting upwards, moans leaving the smaller boy on top of him, "my turn to take care of you."

 

changbin wrapped his arms around hyunjin's neck and put his chin over his shoulder, closing his eyes because of the delight.

 

eventually, hyunjin got tired of the position the two were in and pushed changbin down, hovering over the smaller boy and thrusting intensely into him. beads of sweat rolled down the side of hyunjin's forehead as his hips seemed to take control of themselves.

 

hyunjin only thrusted rougher and rougher until eventually changbin was screaming his name with every thrust.

 

"hyunjin!" changbin cried out, hands clawing at the bedsheets, "gonna come! p— please fill me up!"

 

"just a little bit more, can you just hold on for a bit longer?"

 

"m— mhm."

 

"good boy."

 

a few more minutes of skin slapping against skin and loud moans before changbin couldn't hold it in anymore. his body cried out for release and he swore he was going to collapse if he couldn't soon.

 

"c— can't hold it an— anymore! g— gonna come, jinnie!"

 

"go on, hyung. you deserve it."

 

changbin cried out one last time before he released on hyunjin's stomach. hyunjin felt changbin clench around him and he let out a long groan at the feeling, finally thrusting one last time and filling the boy up.

 

"fuck... that was amazing," hyunjin sighed in content as he pulled out, his cum slowly flowing out of changbin's ass, "did you enjoy that, baby?"

 

changbin was too fucked out to respond but nodded his head. hyunjin grabbed some tissues and wiped the cum that was overfilling the boy's ass gently. changbin winced with every move.

 

felix came back into the room with his boxers on and hair wet, looking between the two boys.

 

"i got the bath ready for you and bin hyung," felix smiled, walking over to his two boyfriends and giving them both a kiss.

 

"thank you, lix," hyunjin thanked and picked up changbin who whimpered in protest, "don't mind him. just a tired baby."

 

"well, we were a _bit_ rough."

 

"more like a _lot_ rough," changbin complained, "but, it's okay. it felt good. still feels good."

 

the other two chuckled. hyunjin carried changbin into the bathroom and set him down in the bath. felix walked in and watched the two other boys in admiration.

 

"we marked him so well," felix laughed, "chris is going to be so mad when he finds out."

 

"chan hyung should've thought about what would've happened before he let jeongin and minho into the other dorm," hyunjin laughed back, "his bad luck."

 

"he's going to scold me again," changbin whined, "why did i even agree to having sex with you guys in the first place?"

 

"because you were having a rough day and we wanted to take care of you," hyunjin rolled his eyes and started to wash changbin's body.

 

"yeah, and, because you love us," felix explained and started to wash changbin's hair.

 

changbin sighed and then smiled.

 

"yeah, i do."


	3. baby, i like the way that you keep moving [minsungxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: play it cool by monsta x  
> genre/warnings: smut with feelings, teasing, hyung kink, double penetration, dom/sub  
> description: minho doesn't want to bottom. neither does jisung. changbin just wants peace so he volunteers. (i also made changbin tease the two for a bit so i hope that's okay)  
> a little information: minho and changbin live together. jisung and chan live together.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"i'm not going to bottom, hyung..." jisung complained, brushing minho aside with his hand, "not now. not ever."

 

"why not, sungie?" minho grinned, patting the other boy's thigh gently, "you're like bottom-material."

 

"i'm not a bottom," jisung grabbed minho's hand and threw it off, "look, i love you and all— but i'm not going to bottom for you. i'm just not a bottom, minho hyung."

 

"yeah, well, neither am i..." minho sighed and sat down next to jisung on the bed, "plus i'm horny right now... but we both want to go further, so, what do we do?"

 

"i'm horny too... i don't know..." jisung turned his head to look at his boyfriend, "guess it's forever sticking with just blowjobs and handjobs."

 

"do you guys really have to complain about your sex life while i'm right here?" changbin whined, rolling over on his bed and facing the two.

 

"yes, we do need to," minho teased, "if you didn't want to listen then you could always leave. the door is right there."

 

"but it's interesting listening," changbin smiled, eyeing the two, "and also... if you guys wanted someone to bottom then i'm always available."

 

"really, hyung?" jisung gasped, "you'd do that for us? i always thought you were a top!"

 

"sure, i'd do it. i'm not a top, i'm a bottom," changbin picked up his phone and got up from his bed, "but not now. i'm hungry."

 

changbin walked out of the room, a sly smile still visible on his face as he did so. minho and jisung stared after him, mouths wide and eyes huge. minho got up from his bed and tugged jisung up, dragging him along and following where changbin had gone out.

 

the two found changbin in the kitchen making himself a sandwich. minho came up from behind changbin and wrapped his arms around the boy's waist, growling lowly. changbin rolled his eyes and pushed back on minho's crotch with his ass, grinning to himself when minho let out a gasp.

 

"binnie," minho purred into the boy's ear, "hyung and sungie need you right now. stop being a tease."

 

"later. i'm eating," changbin skipped away from minho with his sandwich, plopping down onto the couch in the living room.

 

jisung walked into the living room and plopped down right next to changbin, eyeing the boy.

 

"hyung," jisung called, patting the empty space in his lap, "sit here— with me. i'll make you comfortable."

 

"um... okay," changbin crawled into jisung's lap hesitantly, "is this alright? wouldn't minho hyung get jealous?"

 

"it's fine, don't worry," jisung assured, putting his chin over changbin's shoulder with a smile, "he knows i'm not _trying_ to make him jealous."

 

"alright..." changbin replied, taking his phone out of his pocket and opening it up.

 

changbin clicked on his messaging app and tapped on chan's name. he then decided to text him to see if he wanted to hang out later that night after his work. chan replied quickly with a sure and a smiley face.

 

"i thought _we_ were going to _hang out_ later tonight," jisung furrowed his brows at the texts, "you know... me, you, minho hyung."

 

"we were? oh, _i completely forgot_ ," changbin tapped his chin with his finger, "guess we're going to have to cancel those plans. sorry, sungie."

 

"changbin..." jisung warned, eyes darkening from the response the other boy gave him, "stop messing around."

 

"i'm still your hyung, jisung," changbin snapped back, glaring down slightly at his phone, "i'm not messing around."

 

"you can't just make plans with chan hyung like this knowing what it does to us," minho explained, walking into the room with a raised brow, "it's unfair. especially considering the state we're in."

 

"were you eavesdropping on us?" changbin scoffed, looking up at minho.

 

"yes, i was— and i don't like your attitude _changbin_ ," minho growled gently, "i'm _your_ hyung. don't act like that towards me."

 

"but i can act like that towards jisung?"

 

"no," jisung frowned, "what makes you even _think_ that, hm?"

 

"i'm older than you..."

 

"that doesn't mean anything. you really need to know your place, _baby_ ," jisung mumbled before starting to nibble on changbin's neck softly.

 

"s— sungie..." changbin moaned, eyes rolling back.

 

"do you like that bin baby?" minho asked, sly smile on his face, "like when sungie marks you up all nice?"

 

"y— yes hyung... like it when jisungie marks me..."

 

"knew it. you're so dirty, binnie," jisung muttered against changbin's neck, "bin, could you do me a favour?"

 

"h— huh, what is it?"

 

"call me _hyung_. just for this, please," jisung begged, hands placed on changbin's waist, "you referring to me as hyung... makes me feel more tempted to order you around. i like it."

 

"mm... okay, hyung," changbin murmured, cheeks dusted a light pink from embarrassment.

 

jisung let out a soft grunt in approval.

 

"hey, you never told me you had a _hyung kink_ , sung," minho gasped dramatically and held a hand over his chest, feeling betrayed, "i'm hurt."

 

"there was no point in telling you if you'd never call me hyung," jisung rolled his eyes.

 

"that's true."

 

"hyungs..." a whimper from changbin made the couple immediately turn their attention towards the boy, "h— help..."

 

"what? what's wrong— oh—" minho looked down and saw the very obvious problem forming in changbin's pants, "calling sungie hyung really does do something to you, hm?"

 

"that's... hot," jisung spoke with a grin, running his hands down changbin's sides.

 

"p— please help, hyungs," changbin whined and started grinding down against jisung.

 

jisung let out a content sigh at the delicious friction, and a rush of blood travelled downwards, pooling at his groin.

 

"okay, bin baby, come here," minho beckoned the boy over with open arms, "let's go to our room."

 

changbin got up and jumped into minho's arms. with a smile, minho carried changbin away into their shared room, leaving behind a pouty and sexually frustrated jisung.

 

"i wanted to carry him," jisung complained, punching minho's shoulder softly, "so unfair."

 

"you would've ended up fucking him on the couch if i didn't take him away," minho scoffed, rolling his eyes, "i can't let that happen until we get permission from him. _full_ permission."

 

"i'm right here... i can hear you guys," changbin mumbled softly, "and you both do have full permission. i trust you guys."

 

"you're _really_ sure?" minho asked, eyeing the boy in his arms.

 

"yes. i'm sure, hyung."

 

"okay, good. can i fuck you now?" jisung chirped in, hand squeezing changbin's thigh.

 

"calm down, tiger," minho hissed, "you're going too fast. i know you're a horny fuck and all but you need to calm down. poor bin is getting scared."

 

"hey, look, it's not my fault i haven't fucked anyone in forever," jisung sighed, "i've been waiting for this. not that i'm not satisfied with you, minho hyung— you've been waiting for this too. you honestly can't tell me when you look at binnie you don't lose control of yourself— cause, i do."

 

"well, yeah, obviously when i look at him i want to fuck him until he's screaming my name, but..." minho trailed off, "... even if he's doing this for us, we need to calm down. we don't want to accidentally hurt the poor boy."

 

by now the three had arrived in the bedroom, and they were sat on minho's bed. changbin's face was red because of the talk the couple were having about him.

 

"you're right. my bad," jisung nodded his head and then turned to changbin, "binnie, i'm sorry if i scared you."

 

"it's okay... you didn't scare me..."

 

"really? _god_... you're so perfect," jisung grunted, "how does it sound for hyungs to help you now, hm?"

 

"i— i would like that, please..."

 

"of course, binnie baby, only because you've been such a good boy for your hyungs," minho smiled and crawled up to changbin, starting to kiss at his neck.

 

"you're so pretty, bin, did you know that?" jisung asked but didn't wait for an answer as he started taking off changbin's shirt, pants and along with his briefs.

 

"he really is pretty, isn't he?" minho smirked as he eyed changbin's ass.

 

changbin felt flustered under the gaze of the two boys. he looked away, cheeks bright. minho brought his face back to look at him and jisung.

 

"hey, don't shy away now," minho brushed some loose hair strands away from changbin's face, "you really are beautiful."

 

"don't say that... you guys are dating and it makes me feel awkward..."

 

jisung looked at minho and the two had the same thoughts going through their heads as they stared at each other.

 

"bin... how would you like to be ours?" jisung asked, a toothy smile on display on his face.

 

"h— huh...? what? b— but... are you guys only asking me because i'm a bottom...?"

 

"what? of course not!" minho exclaimed, eyes wide, "we're genuinely asking you because we feel a connection with you, bin."

 

"i— i don't know... i don't want to ruin anything between you two..."

 

"why would you say that? you're not going to ruin anything between us..." jisung softly stated, "don't feel so bad about yourself. you're amazing."

 

"well, then... of course i'll accept," changbin giggled, "i haven't ever felt happier than how i feel right now."

 

"us too, baby," minho grinned, "so glad we can call you ours now."

 

"yes, so," jisung trailed a hand down changbin's neck, "i can really mark you up 'cause you're ours now."

 

"and another thing we can do is..." minho opened the drawer next to his bed and shuffled around, looking for some items, "make you scream our names all night."

 

minho slipped a condom in jisung's hand, signalling him to put it on. jisung nodded and took off his pants as well as his boxers. minho did the same as well as turning changbin onto his stomach. changbin let out a soft whine.

 

minho slicked up his fingers with a generous amount of lube before reaching down and pressing against changbin's entrance. his first finger slipped in with ease, earning a gasp from the boy underneath him. the second finger was also quite easy to get in, making changbin whine out in pleasure. the third finger was a bit harder, but nonetheless it didn't take long before changbin was practically sucking it up. the fourth finger, although the hardest by far to get in, still made it worth it because changbin by then was moaning out loud.

 

minho started scissoring his fingers and grunted when changbin moaned even louder, knowing he had hit that special bundle of nerves inside the boy. minho removed his fingers after a few seconds, making changbin whine in protest.

 

"sorry, baby," minho apologised, "but can't have you reaching your peak before sungie and i even get to have our fun, now, can we?"

 

"s— sorry hyungs..."

 

"it's okay, bin baby," jisung kissed his cheek softly, "we know you want us to get to the real thing now, don't you?"

 

"mhm... p— please, hyungs..."

 

"alright, binnie," jisung cooed.

 

minho put the condom on his length by stroking it on. he then continued to spread lube all over his cock, with jisung following his exact steps.

 

"baby, do you think you could take us both at the same time?" minho asked, rubbing changbin's back as a way of comfort.

 

"i— i want to try..."

 

"okay, then— let's try it."

 

jisung laid himself down on the bed. he beckoned changbin over to sit down on his stomach and changbin obliged. he set himself down on jisung's stomach, laying on top of the other boy.

 

minho hovered over changbin's back steadily, making sure his two other boyfriends weren't in hurt by his actions.

 

"ready, bin?"

 

"'m ready..."

 

minho started pushing in gently, making changbin shut his eyes from the stretch and sting. tears made their way down his cheeks, jisung saw this and kissed changbin's tears away.

 

"don't cry, binnie. it'll hurt for a little bit but you'll start feeling good soon, don't worry."

 

once minho was fully in, jisung had to make sure changbin was alright. changbin by now had his eyes open again and his mouth was hung open, quiet moans slipping out.

 

"bin baby, do you think you could take me as well?" jisung asked and watched as changbin turned his attention towards the boy he was lying on.

 

"y— yes, jisungie hyung..."

 

jisung's breath hitched, he obviously loved the control he had over the other boy a little too much. with a small kiss to his forehead, jisung entered changbin at a quicker pace than what minho had, indulging into the wet heat of changbin.

 

changbin cried out at the feeling of being so full. he was completely stretched out around the two cocks that invaded him and connected all three of their bodies as one. he wouldn't lie, he _loved_ this feeling. he loved feeling so full by two boys he loved so dearly. he loved being claimed. he loved lee minho and he loved han jisung.

 

minho rubbed circles with his thumbs into changbin's hips as a way to soothe the boy from any pain. jisung placed wet kisses all over the boy's face as a reminder that they wouldn't hurt him.

 

after a few more minutes of adjustment, both minho and jisung started to move their hips gently. the two had started different paces, minho settling for something more slow and deep while jisung settled for something quick and hard. the stimulation was overwhelming for changbin.

 

the two tops couldn't help but watch their bottom in complete adoration as he let out the sweetest sugary moans. his tone was needy and whiny, and his voice was breaking apart. all the two could think about was how _they_ were the ones making him into this beautiful mess. _they_ were the ones who could make him whimper with every thrust from their hips.

 

"look at you," minho cooed, "you're taking hyungs so well. we're so proud of you, baby."

 

the compliment made changbin let out a long high-pitched whine, bucking his hips back to meet the thrusts from the other two boys.

 

"m— more, p— please—" changbin choked on a moan.

 

changbin let out a broken cry of pleasure when minho and jisung both complied, moving their hips at an animalistic pace and it was too much— too much for poor changbin but he didn't want it to stop. he never wanted it to stop.

 

jisung captured changbin's lips in a electrifying kiss. their lips danced together in perfect synchronisation. there were stars flying everywhere, the kiss was really heated and their tongues fought, but not for long as changbin went limp from the pleasure. he felt too much at once to fight back. jisung couldn't stop thinking about how soft and plush changbin's lips felt against his and when he pulled away, he just wanted to go back to kissing those lips. he wanted— no— _needed_ more of changbin.

 

minho kissed and sucked at changbin's neck, pleased with the artwork he left behind on his tanned skin. he knew the reds would soon turn into purples and he couldn't stop thinking about how well the purples would look on his tanned skin. minho placed his hands on changbin's small waist, pleased with how his hands seemed to take so much space. all minho could do was just stare at the beautiful body underneath him, tempted to mark it _all_ up and claim it as _his_.

 

and he would have. if he wasn't too focused on trying to get more of the heat around him. if he wasn't focused on trying to make changbin feel just as good as he did, if not, better. it took all of his will-power not to attack the boy with so many hickies littering all over his skin.

 

the two didn't think it could get any better for them. changbin was so so so tight around them both and he was taking it so well. he swallowed the two of them up so nicely, was being such a good boy for the tops. they both thrusted out of rhythm, making changbin lose his mind completely. as soon as they found his sweet spot, he clenched around the two tops tightly, making them both groan out in pleasure.

 

"s— so good, hyungs... feels s— so good— please don't s— stop— s— so close—"

 

changbin's words were enough to drive both minho and jisung insane. they both thrusted into the boy with as much force as they could, drawing out delicious moans from his mouth. they put their years of dance practise to good use, wanting to hear more of changbin's moans.

 

"'m g— gonna come," changbin slurred, "can i, p— please?"

 

"go ahead, baby," jisung groaned and buried his head into changbin's neck, sucking at it, "i'll come with you."

 

"i'm about to as well," minho muttered, "so feel free to come."

 

a few more thrusts and they've all driven off the edge. changbin came with a loud yelp, spurting white and hot all over his and jisung's stomachs, breathing hard from the intensity of their activity. minho and jisung felt changbin clench around them as he came, and that pushed them to their release.

 

once they'd all ridden out their orgasms, minho and jisung pulled out of changbin gently, earning a whine from their bottom. they both tied up their used condoms, throwing them out in the trash afterwards. minho grabbed a few wipes and cleaned off changbin and jisung's stomachs, smiling to himself at the thought of his boyfriends.

 

the three settled with cuddling on minho's bed after they had put some clothes on, with changbin squished in the middle and minho and jisung on either side of him. minho was busy occupying himself with kissing changbin's fingers while jisung played with changbin's hair softly, occasionally leaving a kiss on his forehead.

 

"changbin, you know that we love you, right?" minho asked, still playing with changbin's soft fingers as jisung busied himself away by kissing changbin's cheeks over and over again.

 

"i love you guys too..." changbin flushed at the sudden confession, but smiled anyway.

 

they spent the rest of their time silent... until...

 

the door bell rang. jisung, with a loud and long groan got up and walked out of the bedroom, opening the door for whoever thought it was acceptable to bother them at that time.

 

"woah, jisung, your hair... did you and minho have some fun?" chan raised a brow.

 

"yeah. a lot of fun," jisung winked.

 

"okay, well... is changbin here?"

 

"yeah, let me just go get him," jisung smiled before running off and carrying back a changbin in his arms.

 

changbin was absolutely wrecked. his hair stuck up in so many different places, hickies littered his tanned skin, and he clung to jisung like a koala.

 

"bin, chris hyung is here for you," jisung murmured, shaking the boy slightly.

 

"what's the drop in honorifics?" chan questioned, looking at the fragile mess in jisung's arms.

 

"no, hyungie... 'm too tired to see chris hyung... my ass hurts," changbin buried his head as deep as possible in jisung's chest with a whine.

 

"oh. now i get it," chan trailed off, "you guys had a threesome and didn't invite _me_?"

 

"yep. now, are you going to leave or do you want to come in and sit awkwardly listening to me and minho wreck changbin again later?"

 

"... i'll see you guys at work in a few days, then."


	4. this is a penalty, you're seriously pretty [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: pretty pretty by pentagon  
> genre/warnings: fluff (hinted smut)  
> description: felix buys a cute outfit and wants changbin to try it on.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"binnie hyung," felix called in a sing-song voice, stepping into changbin's room with a wide grin, "i have a surprise for you."

 

"h— huh? what is it?"

 

the red-haired male handed the brunet a dark plastic bag with some clothes in it. the older boy raised a brow at the bag and took it into his hands. the younger male smiled and pointed to the bathroom.

 

"go change. i want to see you in that outfit," the taller purred, "come to me straight away as soon as you leave the bathroom, alright? i don't want the others staring at you."

 

"o— okay," the shorter muttered before leaving his room to get to the bathroom.

 

changbin got into bathroom and looked into the bag. inside, there was clearly a pastel pink top, a black skirt and... was that _thigh highs_? blushing, the boy took out the clothes and stared at himself in the mirror holding the clothes up. with a reluctant sigh, he stripped himself of the clothes he was currently wearing and swiftly put on the outfit his boyfriend had bought for him.

 

staring at himself in the mirror once again, he found that the skirt was a _little_ too short, showing off a bit of his plump ass. the thigh highs fit perfectly and the top was a bit oversized. a little whine of embarrassment left changbin's mouth as he stepped out of the bathroom to get to felix.

 

that plan was definitely ruined as he ran into chan and hyunjin who stared at him with wide eyes.

 

"h— hyung... w— what are you... um..." hyunjin trailed off and stared down at the floor, "w— what are you uh— wea— wearing?"

 

"it— it's not what it looks like—"

 

"you're hot," chan stated blankly, staring the boy up and down, "if you weren't taken by felix then i would scoop you up for myself."

 

"... i would, too," hyunjin looked up again to stare changbin down, "y— you look really good in that outfit."

 

"t— thank you...?"

 

"alright, that's enough," felix's deep voice came out of no where and he appeared behind changbin, glaring at both hyunjin and chan, "stop staring at him like that. he's _mine_."

 

"sorry lix," chan grinned, "couldn't help it. we'll be on our way now."

 

"y— yeah. see you later, hyung," hyunjin smiled and walked off with chan.

 

"oh, they _won't_ be seeing you later, alright..." felix growled, "because i'll be with you later. i'll be with you all day and all _night_."

 

changbin's face went red and he hid it in his boyfriend's chest, soft whines leaving from his mouth.

 

"lix, the skirt is _too_ short..." the brunet's words were muffled by the red-haired male's shirt, but he still understood what the boy was on about.

 

"that's the point, baby," the younger grinned, "so that i could see your cute little butt."

 

"you're a pervert, yongbok," the older whined gently, shaking his boyfriend slightly, "even if you're my boyfriend."

 

"what did i say about you calling me yongbok, hm?" the australian warned, "tsk, tsk, binnie. you never learn."

 

"i'm still your hyung, _yongbok_ ," the shorter teased, sly grin plastered on his face.

 

"don't you test me," the taller snarled, running his hands under the other boy's thighs and hefting him up gently, "you may be my hyung but we all know who's really in charge here."

 

"yeah," changbin instinctively wrapped his legs around felix's waist, "me."

 

"no," the red-haired male disagreed, walking into changbin's room with his clingy boyfriend, "try again, hyung."

 

"um..." the brunet trailed off, and with a fake voice continued to say, "gee, i dunno. this is pretty hard. who _is_ in charge, then?"

 

"hm," the younger set his boyfriend down on his lap and sat on the edge of his bed, "let me give you a clue. there are five letters in his name."

 

"oh, then it must be minho hyung!"

 

"no, baby... one more guess."

 

"oh, oh, _oh_! now i know... it must be you, felix!"

 

"ding, ding, ding," the taller smiled and kissed the smaller's forehead gently, "that is the correct answer, congrats!"

 

"yay! what do i win?"

 

"well, let's see..." the australian thought for a moment, "you win a kiss from yours truly."

 

felix captured changbin's lips in a kiss. the two felt stars flying everywhere, both lost in total bliss and the softness of each other's lips. their lips danced in perfect synchronisation and harmony, never wanting to split apart but knowing they both needed oxygen if they wanted to live to see another day. so they parted, both boys particularly out of breath but not minding too much. they felt safe in each other's comfort.

 

"i _loved_ that prize," the brunet muttered softly, "but i love you even more."

 

"i love you too," the red-haired male smiled and leaned his forehead against the other boy's one.

 

the two stayed in silence after that, enjoying each other's presence and cuddling into the other. there were occasional kisses on the forehead, cheeks, nose and even lips. soft whispers of i love you were exchanged every once in a while, too. the two had never felt so relaxed before and they loved it. anywhere near each other, they loved it. they just loved each other. lee felix loved seo changbin as much as seo changbin loved lee felix.

 

after the fourth kiss to the lips, the younger male finally decided that it was time to break the silence.

 

"hyung... i didn't say this before or like... _at all_ , but," he smirked to himself, "like chris said, you look really hot in this outfit. i'm so glad i went shopping yesterday."

 

"you really think so?" the older asked, pink visible on his cheeks.

 

"yeah. you're always so pretty," the taller confessed, "i have to buy you more outfits like this."

 

"don't spoil me too much, you fool," the shorter laughed and watched as the australian pinned him up against the bed.

 

"hey... by spoiling you— i'll also be spoiling myself," felix growled lightly, "you better be ready, baby. i'm not going to show you any mercy tonight."


	5. whisper in my ear, from a to z, everything baby [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: all night by soyou (with sik-k)  
> genre/warnings: smutty smut, bondage, dom/sub, multiple orgasms, orgasm denial, vibrator, degradation, praise, hyung kink, baby boy kink, accidental voyeurism, english kink? (you'll understand as you read)  
> description: changbin is way too innocent for felix's liking. felix wants to change that.  
> ages:  
> felix — 21  
> changbin — 19  
> requested by: ifelixqt on wattpad

"hyungie?" changbin's small voice echoed in the room, and felix immediately drew his attention to his boyfriend, "c— could i ask you something?"

 

"sure, binnie," the older replied, walking over to the younger boy, "what do you need to ask hyung?"

 

"w— what's _bondage_?"

 

the question, although not innocent, sounded so sweet coming from the raven-haired male's mouth, that the red-haired male couldn't help the smile starting to form on his face.

 

" _bondage_ , hm?" the taller hummed, "why do you "ask?"

 

"m— minho hyung said something about it and when i asked him what it was, he shrugged me off," the shorter whined in response, "h— he said to go ask you, and he also said that you could show me."

 

changbin and felix have dated for a while now. over a year, actually. the thing was— they never had any sexual tension or did anything other than making out. changbin was so innocent that felix didn't know if he knew past masturbation, blow jobs and hand jobs. he had been meaning to ask changbin for a little more but never found the time. now, however, seemed like the best time.

 

"did he, now?" the lead rapper purred, "well, would you like hyung to show you?"

 

"w— would hyung do that for me?" the main rapper asked, hope in his voice, "hyung wouldn't mind?"

 

"no, hyung doesn't mind at all," the australian grinned, "hyung actually wants to show you a lot more, too. is bin okay with that?"

 

"yeah, i'm okay with it!"

 

"great. follow me."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"now... i need you to stay quiet, okay?" felix warned gently, eyes glued to the boy who sat cluelessly on the bed, "your other hyungs and your dongsaengs are in the next room, you don't want to bother them, do you?"

 

"o— of course not, hyung."

 

"good boy."

 

changbin looked up at the other, waiting for any instructions. his eyes looked so pure and innocent that the older male couldn't help the increasing dirty thoughts going through his mind. he wanted to ruin him. he wanted the younger boy down on his knees, pretty innocent eyes looking up at him as he pleased his hyung.

 

"take off your clothes then lay down on your stomach with your hands behind your back," the red-haired male instructed, and watched as the raven-haired male hesitantly did as he was told.

 

"since you share a room with minho..."

 

the taller boy walked over to minho's bed and lifted up the covers to look under his bed. there was a big red box there. the boy swiftly grabbed it and lifted off the lid, smiling to himself once he had found what he was searching for and so much more. he returned to the shorter boy's bed with the red box and a rope in hand.

 

the lead rapper set the red box on the bed. he then proceeded to grab the rope with both hands and tied the main rapper's hands together, smirk filling his face at how cute he looked naked.

 

"this, baby boy, is bondage," the australian explained before flipping his boyfriend onto his back gently, "there's a bit more to it, though. i just first have to ask, do you know what this is?"

 

felix held up a pretty pink vibrator and changbin stared at it before shaking his head no.

 

"n— no hyungie... i don't know what that is."

 

"this is a vibrator, binnie," the older smirked, "do you want to know what it does?"

 

"yes p— please hyungie," the younger pleaded, "please show bin what it does."

 

"okay, baby boy," the red-haired male grabbed a bottle of lube that was in the box then turned to the raven-haired male, "this might hurt a bit at first but hyung promises it'll feel better soon."

 

the taller opened the bottle of lube and squirted a generous amount on the vibrator, then pressed the vibrator against the shorter's entrance once he was done with that.

 

"are you ready, baby boy?" the lead rapper asked cautiously and watched the main rapper's face for any fear. the australian only found a look of embarrassment, the other obviously not being used to letting someone use his body like this.

 

"'m r— ready, hyung..."

 

felix nodded before slowly inserting the vibrator. the vibrator was pretty small, but considering that changbin was a virgin, it took a while for him to fully get it in. felix could tell he was tight, and the thought made his little friend down there feel excited.

 

the older made sure the string stuck out before checking up on the younger boy. he hadn't turned any of the settings on yet, he had to make sure the other male was okay so far before continuing.

 

to his surprise, the raven-haired male hadn't responded much. he still looked the same, maybe a little uncomfortable at the feeling but overall quite okay.

 

"i— is that all it does?" he asked, innocent eyes staring up at the red-haired male.

 

"nope, it does more. we haven't gotten to the fun part yet, just you wait..."

 

the taller boy turned the setting onto one and watched as the shorter boy's eyes turned wide, mouth opening up and incoherent words spilling from his mouth.

 

"hy— hyungie— feels— wanna— h— hyung— m— more—"

 

"look at you... we've only just started and you're already so needy for more. such a dirty slut for hyung."

 

the lead rapper dialed the setting up a bit more, watching as the main rapper threw his head back and soft moans left his lips.

 

the australian tsked and rubbed the length of the other boy, slowly turning the setting up one by one with every passing second. when it was finally on the highest setting, changbin was shaking and loud moans kept leaving his mouth.

 

"shut up, you dirty slut," felix growled, "or someone will come in and look at your pathetic needy self."

 

"'m— sorry h— hyungie... ju— just feels _so good_."

 

before felix had time to reply, the door was thrown open and chan stood there with wide eyes.

 

"woah, what's happening here?"

 

"c— channie hyu— hyung," changbin squeaked and turned to felix, "l— lixie hyu— hyung t— take it ou— out, ch— channie hyung is h— here—"

 

"so, what if he is here? let him watch you be a needy and dirty slut for hyung."

 

"yeah," chan muttered almost breathlessly, "let me watch you be a needy and dirty slut for your lixie hyung."

 

changbin let out a whine, making both felix and chan smirk.

 

"he's so pretty, isn't he?" felix asked.

 

"yeah. he'd look prettier with a cock shoved up his mouth, though."

 

changbin cried out at the talk about him, feeling a tightening feeling in his stomach— he knew what was next.

 

"h— hyung," changbin hiccuped, tears at the corners of his eyes, "hyungie, _please_... 'm gonna come, please hyungie— please let me come."

 

"he's so cute, look at him... all whiny and begging for you to let him come, aw," chan laughed and went up to changbin, eyes glued to the boy, "what, dirty slut? like being watched as your lixie hyung has you all tied up like a needy bitch? hm?"

 

"chan h— hyung," changbin panted, eyes glazed over with tears, "w— wanna come, channie hyung— l— lixie h—hyung p— please."

 

"you know what would be a good idea?" chan asked, eyes glinting with mischief. he stuck a finger in changbin's mouth and made the boy suck, which he gladly did so.

 

"hm? what would be a good idea?"

 

"make him beg to come in english. if he can't ask properly then he won't be allowed to come, if he can ask, then you can let him come."

 

"that has to be the best idea you've ever had," felix grinned and stroked changbin's length, making the boy whine out, "you hear that, baby boy? hyung will only let you come if you beg in english."

 

"h— hyungie..." changbin stumbled on his words as chan took out his finger, "w— would... u— um... can you— um— please... let me c— come?"

 

"how badly do you want to come?" felix teased, watching as changbin had to stop and think about what to say.

 

"r— really— a lot— rea— really— um— badly? pl— please... wanna come so much..."

 

"do you think this dirty slut deserves to come, chris?" felix asked, watching as chan shifted in his spot to get a better look at changbin.

 

"only because he has been such a good boy. let him come," chan grinned and watched as changbin's face lit up.

 

"you're right. okay, baby boy, feel free to come," felix gave changbin the permission.

 

as soon as those words left his mouth, changbin released, white and hot all over the sheets. a sound of pleasure left his mouth, his legs trembling harshly.

 

"such a good boy, bin. hyung needs to go work now," chan praised, getting up from the bed and heading towards the door, not before saying, "don't wear him out too much, felix. i want to play with him tonight, too."

 

"got you, chris," answered felix as chan walked out of the room, felix then turned to changbin, "hear that, baby boy? your chris hyung wants to pleasure you, too. you should be grateful."

 

changbin tensed when felix placed a hand on his delicate thigh, drawing circles with his finger.

 

"for a needy little bitch, you're so well-behaved," felix kissed the top of changbin's head, "you deserve a reward."

 

the older turned off the vibrator and slowly took it out of the younger boy. the raven-haired male whimpered at the feeling of being empty once again. the red-haired male put away the vibrator and then turned to the over.

 

"changbin... you're still a virgin, right? i know we've never gone this far, but i'm just making sure no one has claimed you before we started dating."

 

the shorter's face went bright red at the question as he slowly nodded his head yes. the taller smiled at how cute he was being.

 

"would you mind if i took that away from you? only if you're okay with it, no pressure."

 

"i'm f— fine with it, hyung... i— um— actually wanted you to be my first time... i've— uh— been waiting for this moment..."

 

"have you?" the australian smirked smugly, "then i guess today is your lucky day. hyung is here for your first time."

 

"thank y— you, hyung..." the main rapper shyly thanked, "b— but— um— will it h— hurt?"

 

"it will hurt at first... but it definitely will get a lot better, because soon you'll be moaning my name until your voice breaks— and you'll be whining and begging for more like the dirty little slut you are," the lead rapper described, watching as his boyfriend let out a little gasp, "you'll be so good for me, won't you? you'll suck me in so well and you'll feel so tight and hot around me."

 

"h— hyung..."

 

"what, baby?" felix cooed, "feeling needy from just my words? you really are such a dirty slut, aren't you? tell me, you want my cock deep in you? do you want it buried deep? want hyung to satisfy your dirty fantasies, hm?"

 

"yes— please— hyung," changbin panted, "i wa— want you buried deep in m— me— want to make h— hyungie feel so good, l— like how hyungie m— makes me feel go— good."

 

"such a good boy. hyung is proud of you. now... let me prep you."

 

the older boy captured the younger boy's lips in a deep kiss, smiling into his boyfriend's soft lips. he then proceeded to get out the lube again and poured some onto his fingers. he poked his index finger at the other's entrance gently.

 

"please tell me if it gets too much... i don't want to hurt you, bin."

 

the raven-haired male nodded and bit his lip as the red-haired male cautiously started inserting his first finger, wriggling it around slowly. once the taller was sure that his boyfriend was alright, he added a second finger, the smaller tensing and tightening around his fingers. no words of protest were said so the boy continued inserting his fingers until finally all four of his fingers were deep in his boyfriend.

 

"you alright so far?" the australian kissed the other boy's cheeks as a way to comfort him, "you're doing so well for hyung. hyung is so proud."

 

"'m o— okay, hyung... you can s— start moving your f— fingers now."

 

and that's exactly what the lead rapper did. he started thrusting his fingers in and out, slowly at first and then gradually picking up the pace as his boyfriend seemed to get more comfortable. eventually, the boy under him was moaning out for more which made him have to shush the boy.

 

"hey, don't forget... the other members are still out there, they can hear you."

 

felix must've found changbin's prostrate because soon the boy was squirming around, the tip of his cock leaking pre-come.

 

"t— too much," the younger cried out, "g— gonna c— come l— lix hyung— p— please—"

 

"love how you can come untouched. so cute. go ahead and come, baby boy."

 

the older watched as his boyfriend came, sticky and warm all over the sheets yet again. he pulled out his fingers and wiped them on the sheets.

 

"baby boy," the red-haired male cooed as he kissed the raven-haired male's nose, "are you tired?"

 

"a little, h— hyung..." the shorter smiled sheepishly, "but i c— can still g— go on for hy— hyung."

 

"such a good boy," the taller praised and grabbed a condom out from the red box, "my pretty little baby."

 

the lead rapper paused and realised he had been completely unfair to his boyfriend the entire time. he still had all of his clothes on. the australian quickly got out of his shirt, pants and boxers, smiling as the main rapper gasped at his body.

 

"h— hyung i didn't know you had abs..." changbin stared, eyes wide and mouth a gap, "your body is um— really— uh— nice."

 

"thank you, baby," felix chuckled at his boyfriend's flustered expression.

 

the older rolled the condom onto his cock and lubed it up. with his free hand, he threaded his fingers into the younger's hair gently and lifted his legs over his shoulders.

 

"um— hy— hyungie..." the raven-haired male muttered, "i'm k— kind of scared."

 

"i'm not going to hurt you, okay?" the red-haired male grabbed the other boy's hand, kissing his fingertips ever-so-slightly, "and if it hurts too much then just tell me— i'll pull out immediately."

 

"o— okay hyung..."

 

the taller lined the tip of his cock up with the smaller's entrance, biting his bottom lip because the heat from just that was already so intoxicating. he had to keep a clear head, though. as tempting as it was to just snap his hips forward, this was his boyfriend's first time and he didn't want to hurt him.

 

the lead rapper pushed in as slowly as possible, and watched as the main rapper leisurely took in inch after inch. the australian saw that his boyfriend had his eyes shut, tears rolling down his soft and tanned cheeks.

 

felix was all the way in by now, and he kissed changbin's lips softly to comfort him. he didn't want to move until he got the other boy's permission.

 

"you okay, baby boy? is it too much?" the older asked, concerned.

 

"n— no—" the younger choked on a sob, "'m f— fine. just n— need to a— adjust."

 

after a few minutes, the raven-haired male finally nodded his head with a soft whisper, telling the red-haired male he could start moving.

 

the taller started moving his hips at a steady pace, eyes shut tightly because of the tightness and the heat.

 

"fuck," he breathed out, feeling the shorter boy clench around him, "you feel so good, baby boy. so tight."

 

the main rapper let out a whine at the lewd words, crying out in pain. he panted and choked on his own sobs at the feeling of the lead rapper's big cock in him and filling him up so well.

 

"m— more pl— please," he managed to choke out once the pain had melted into pleasure, "feels go— good."

 

"dirty slut already wants more, hm?" felix teased, "it's his first time and he's already a begging mess for his hyung."

 

changbin's eyes went wide as his boyfriend started pounding into him harder. the pace was so breathtaking, each thrust making the boy let out high-pitched moans. the older put his hand over the younger's mouth, shushing him.

 

"hey," the red-haired male growled, "what did i say? your other hyungs and your dongsaengs are going to hear you."

 

a muffled sorry came from the raven-haired male. the taller removed his hand from the shorter's mouth and instead harshly gripped his hips, leaving marks there.

 

the lead rapper smiled as he mercilessly started thrusting, and he knew he had hit the main rapper's prostate when he let out a quiet whine along with soft whispers.

 

"t— there. th— there _please_."

 

felix grunted before hitting that spot directly, and watched as changbin shut his eyes tightly. before he could process what was happening, his boyfriend had came all over his own stomach.

 

"you filthy whore," the australian snarled, "coming already? and without my permission, too."

 

the older kept moving his hips, and if anything, only got rougher on the poor younger boy who was shaking from the overstimulation.

 

"be a good boy and let hyung use you, he still hasn't come yet," the red-haired male muttered before leaning down and kissing along the raven-haired male's collarbone, and eventually, neck, "hyung is so close, baby boy."

 

the lead rapper continued kissing and then finally sucking along the main rapper's neck, leaving bright purple marks for everyone to see who he belonged to.

 

"the colour looks so good on your skin. hyung absolutely loves it."

 

the australian quickened his thrusts once he felt a tightening in his stomach, setting an animalistic pace for the boy under him. changbin cried out because he was being overstimulated, his whole body shaking from the pleasure— he was also close to coming yet again. with one last long and deep thrust, felix groaned out and came into the condom. his boyfriend came all over his stomach again, body going limp because it was so tired. he couldn't find the energy to function. the older pulled out gently, and tied the condom up before throwing it away in a nearby trashcan.

 

the younger laid there with his eyes closed, breathing heavily and body still shaking.

 

"oh my god, baby boy," the red-haired male gasped, "i didn't hurt you, did i? i'm sorry if i was too rough for your first time."

 

"n— no, hyung," the raven-haired male opened his eyes and shook his head no, "didn't hu— hurt... just a little sha— shaken up. i— i really e— enjoyed it."

 

"okay... that's good," the taller sighed in relief and untied the shorter's hands, "now come here. would you like hyung to give you a bath? my good boy deserves one, doesn't he?"

 

"that wo— would be nice," the main rapper smiled, looking up at the lead rapper with love-filled eyes, "please hyung. thank you."

 

"of course, anything for my baby boy," the australian grinned and looked back at his boyfriend with fondness, "hyung needs to clean you and the bed up."

 

"i'll h— help," changbin giggled, "because i love hyung with all of my heart."

 

felix smiled.

 

"i love you too, baby."


	6. though i’m late, i came to you [seungminxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: always you by astro  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff at the end though  
> description: while passing a store selling cute things for regressors, seungmin finds changbin's behaviour weird. seungmin tried to confront changbin about it but problems occur throughout it all.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> a little information: non-canon universe. stray kids aren't a group in this universe but just some friends who live together.
> 
> i know this is probably not what you expected and i'm really sorry for that i just really wanted to go more into depth with writing this
> 
> there wasn't a lot of little bin but more his struggles of being little? and obviously just some miscommunication and misunderstandings between bin and minnie

laughter erupted into the air as changbin and seungmin strode along the sidewalk, hand-in-hand. the younger of the two smiled lovingly at the older hearing his laugh, butterflies filling his chest.

 

the sun had just settled midway in the sky. the two had decided to go out together for the day, their other friends disagreeing and wanting to have a day inside (besides from jeongin who wanted to go but then complained that, "i don't want to third-wheel!").

 

the two didn't mind, though. just meant that they could go on a peaceful date together without the presence of the maknae eyeing their "disgusting cheesy actions," as he had put it. that's what they were currently doing— they were walking around seoul hand-in-hand. the taller out of the two had almost kissed the shorter a few times before realising they were in public, so jeongin was right not to tag along.

 

the raven-haired male earlier in the day had gone and bought as much black clothing as he could, telling his boyfriend that, "it matches with my soul. i am dark." to which the brunet had just rolled his eyes completely at his squishy and utterly adorable significant other because it wasn't true at all.

 

it was kind of true that changbin only wore black, though. you wouldn't see him in another colour, and if you did then it would usually just be white. seeing changbin in a bright colour like yellow or pink was a once in a blue-moon occurrence. so, that's why seungmin picked up the boy's odd behaviour immediately when they passed by a store selling cute toys and pastel clothes.

 

the older boy seemed to pause while they were passing, and that stopped the younger male in his tracks immediately. he turned his head back to look at the smaller boy who was staring wide-eyed at the store. the taller raised an eyebrow and looked at the name of the store. _little ways_.

 

"hyung?" the brunet asked, "is something wrong? why are you staring at that store?"

 

the raven-haired boy snapped his head back at his boyfriend, mouth open. he seemed like he wanted to say too much at once— but the only words that came out were.

 

"'m sorry minnie..."

 

which— of course— dumbfounded seungmin. changbin? apologising? _for what_? and why were his words _slurred_? yeah, he sometimes called seungmin minnie but the way he called him minnie this time just sounded _different_.

 

"uh... for what?"

 

"um..." the older boy paused, "i— i just saw a toy t— that looked like gyu. t— that's all. i apologised for pausing all of a s— sudden and scaring you."

 

the younger knew that wasn't all. he knew there was something more, he could tell in his boyfriend's expression that he wanted to say more. he would have to ask later, he didn't want to ask in public especially if he was keeping it from him. there had to be a reason he was— and that reason must have been quite personal.

 

"okay, hyung."

 

the raven-haired male tensed at the word hyung which didn't go unnoticed by the brunet. now he really would have to ask.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

when the two returned back to their shared-house with their friends they were immediately exposed to the sight of felix and jisung playing on the playstation. screams came from jisung when his character had died for the fifth time by felix's character.

 

"felix you fucking toothpick!"

 

"dude— what— did you just call me a toothpick?"

 

"yes, you fucking asshat— i did!"

 

"bitch, your ass better listen up and—"

 

"felix, jisung," woojin glared at the two boys as he walked into the living room, "you two better watch your language. there are innocent ears in this household and i can't focus on anything with you two screaming and trying to kill each other."

 

"sorry, hyung," the two foreigners apologised in unison.

 

"but... who in this household is _innocent_?" felix raised a brow, "everyone here is as corrupt as us."

 

"just let me think jeongin is still a baby, please," woojin groaned, "now you two better shut your mouths or i'll be getting the slipper."

 

"okay, okay, okay— sorry," felix apologised again and snickered as soon as woojin walked away, turning to jisung, "he still thinks jeongin is an innocent baby?"

 

"that boy is no where near innocent," jisung laughed, "just let the old man think what he wants."

 

"i heard that!" growled woojin as he entered the room again, this time with a slipper in hand.

 

"fuck, felix, run!" jisung screeched as he stood up from his spot and bolted away, a scared felix following him as the two were chased by woojin.

 

seungmin rolled his eyes at the behaviour of his friends before stepping into the house, a nervous changbin trailing behind.

 

"they're so immature," the younger boy complained, "so annoying. we just got back as well."

 

"y— yeah," the older boy cringed at the words "immature" and "annoying,” before stepping away from his boyfriend, "i'm going to go throw my new clothes in the wash."

 

the taller frowned at the way his boyfriend seemed to be in such a rush. the smaller didn't look back twice before slipping away from the living room and into his own room.

 

the brunet sighed. was his boyfriend avoiding him? he sure seemed like he didn't want to talk. the raven-haired male has been acting weird ever since that encounter with that store and he was desperate to find out the reason as to why.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

even at dinner, while changbin usually sat next to seungmin so that the couple could feed each other and act all cutesy to annoy their other seven friends, he sat himself down in between minho and chan. seungmin was a bit hurt and on edge. minho used to have a thing for his boyfriend, and even though he knew he wouldn't attempt anything— it still didn't make him any less nervous.

 

"you're not sitting next to seungmin to annoy us with your cutesy stuff today?" hyunjin laughed as changbin sat down.

 

"oh, i didn't even realise that i sat here..." changbin trailed off, looking down at his lap. seungmin couldn't tell if he was telling the truth or not, he just sounded way out of it.

 

"you okay?" minho asked and turned to changbin, holding the smaller boy's hand in his own and tracing circles with his thumb on top of his hand.

 

"y— yeah! i'm fine, hyung," changbin looked up from his lap and gave minho a big smile, "just kind of exhausted from being outside, seungmin and i probably walked too much. my legs feel numb."

 

changbin laughed and it had almost sounded convincing. almost. maybe to his other friends it sounded real— but to seungmin— he knew his boyfriend way too well for that laugh to be genuine.

 

but apparently so did minho.

 

minho stood up and excused himself from the dining table, still holding onto changbin's hand, he dragged the boy away. everyone at the dining table stared, confusion evident on all of their faces.

 

"should we be worried?" chan asked, raising a brow.

 

"i'll go check on them and see if they're okay," seungmin offered and smiled at his group of friends before standing up and walking off.

 

seungmin checked around the house for any traces of the two and finally found them inside minho's room, before he stepped in he could hear just bits of their conversation.

 

"... but you don't want seungmin to find out?"

 

"no— i... he can't know, hyung."

 

"that's understandable— but bin _baby_ , he's going to find out sooner or later..."

 

"he won't, hyung."

 

"alright, binnie..."

 

seungmin looked into the room to catch the two embracing each other in a hug. he felt his heart ripping apart. was... was changbin _cheating_ on him? his boyfriend of two years was cheating on him with _minho_? _his best friend_? seungmin shook his head and felt anger boil inside of him. he had never felt so betrayed before as he stomped away from minho's room, heart shattered into pieces and mind filled with infuriation.

 

as seungmin entered the dining room, all eyes were turned onto him and questions were instantly thrown onto the boy.

 

"is everything alright?"

 

seungmin, with a fake smile and fake bright eyes looked up at his group of friends.

 

"yeah, everything's fine!"

 

nothing was fine.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin woke up, his body shaking. he turned to look at the clock on his wall and read the time.

 

2:56 am.

 

changbin had already felt emotionally frustrated after encountering the store _little ways_ and the very fact that seungmin didn't come to sleep with him tonight either made him feel very miserable. seungmin always slept with him. he knew that sometimes changbin would wake up in the middle of the night due to his slight insomnia and he was always there for him— but not tonight.

 

this time, however, changbin didn't wake up due to any type of insomnia. he woke up due to a nightmare. he was shaken up and a bit on edge. he felt so vulnerable— and he was trying so desperately not to slip into little space. the only person who knew he was an age regressor was minho— his _best friend_ since diapers. he would have gone to his best friend and hyung if it weren't for the very fact that jisung shares a room with him and he's a very light sleeper.

 

so, he decided to go to his boyfriend. surely seungmin would just let him in and sleep with him. changbin told himself that he wouldn't let himself slip so easily if seungmin comforted him. he would just snuggle up to his boyfriend and his face would be peppered in kisses and soft whispers of, "it's okay, hyung. i'm here for you." would fill the tense atmosphere.

 

changbin got up from his bed and opened his bedroom door, sneaking out and trying to be as subtle as possible. once he reached seungmin's door, he went to turn the door knob. it was locked. changbin blinked a few times before trying again. it really was locked. that was odd.

 

changbin rocked back and forth on his heels in hesitation before lifting up his fist and knocking gently. no answer. he knocked again, a little harder this time. still no answer. he was about to knock for the third time before a click was heard and seungmin stood there, beauty in all he is. his brown hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were droopy from drowsiness.

 

"seungmin—"

 

"what do _you_ want?"

 

seungmin had said the words so full of venom, and that made a shiver run down changbin's spine. he gulped and a sudden feeling of anxiety filled his body.

 

"w— well— um— i had a nightmare and—"

 

"oh, _grow up_ , changbin. you're practically almost twenty years old and here you are running to me about some nightmare," seungmin snapped, "don't you think i should get some sleep? do you even think about me at all? why don't you just run to _minho_ and ask him for help? we may as well break-up, hm?"

 

"w— what—"

 

"you heard me," seungmin interrupted, "we're. breaking. up. go talk to your fucking minho. bet he'll even give you a reward after, given that you're a _cheating slut_."

 

seungmin shut the door with a loud bang as changbin stood there, eyes glassy. did he really just call him a cheating slut? what on earth was seungmin even going on about? changbin felt so exhausted. why were things going wrong? what did he do wrong? he felt too many emotions at once that he just wanted to cry. he wanted to curl up in his bed with gyu by his side. he wanted to be little to forget about all his problems.

 

but he resisted.

 

he just instead walked back into his room, heart completely empty and shattered. he felt numb. there were tears running down his cheeks but he felt nothing besides from the constant panic in his chest. seungmin's angry face and tone scared him. he didn't think he would be getting any sleep tonight.

 

he really didn't.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin blinked and looked over at his clock. it read 9:42 am. morning already? he swore it was 9:42 pm just a few minutes ago. does time fly by that quickly when you're laying in bed awake? it was his third sleepless night in a row. he had only left his room to use the bathroom, and occasionally went out to tell woojin and chan that he wasn't hungry when they had asked. he told them that he did eat when he didn't.

 

he avoided any eyes at all costs, and he hadn't seen any of his other friends besides from his two oldest ones in three days. no one came to talk to him and it _hurt_.

 

changbin got up from his bed and put on a hoodie, throwing the hood over his head once he had put it on. he opened his bedroom door and walked out. his stomach screamed at him to eat but he ignored it. he just needed to make it to the bathroom and—

 

changbin bumped into someone's chest while keeping his eyes on the floor. he mumbled an apology but the body wouldn't get out of the way.

 

"bin?" he recognised the voice as minho's, and the thought of the older boy made him shiver. thinking about what seungmin said the other night made his heart stop beating and panic to fill his body and consume his mind.

 

minho tilted changbin's chin up before the boy could move away.

 

"holy fuck, changbin," minho gasped, "what happened?"

 

before changbin could reply, minho dragged him out of the room.

 

"as expected," seungmin grumbled to himself, as he watched the two from the end of the hallway disappear into minho's room.

 

seungmin rolled his eyes and turned to his phone, scrolling through his instagram feed for anything interesting. a few minutes into scrolling, seungmin was interrupted by minho ripping his phone out of his hands and a glare in his face.

 

"kim-fucking-seungmin," minho growled, "what the fuck have you done to poor changbin? he's _broken_. have you seen the fucking state he's in?"

 

"oh, _i don't know_ ," seungmin hissed, "shouldn't you know? you're the one who he has been cheating on me with— and i honestly don't care what state he's in. not my problem."

 

"what the fuck? where did you even get that idea from?"

 

"oh, _yeah_ ," seungmin taunted, "because calling him _baby_ isn't a dead giveaway. neither is always taking him into seperate rooms to talk to him about hiding something from me."

 

"oh my fucking god," minho felt like face-palming himself, "you are so fucking ignorant. you need to talk to him about this. i call him baby for a reason and you should fucking _ask_ him before jumping to such conclusions."

 

"yeah, okay— and if i _don't_ talk to him?"

 

"you'll be talking to woojin hyung instead."

 

enough was said.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin?" seungmin bit his lip and walked into changbin's room, looking at how messy it had become in just three days, "we need to talk."

 

said boy was on his bed with his back to seungmin. he didn't budge. seungmin walked up and shook the boy a bit, he still didn't move.

 

"changbin, i'm getting really impatient," seungmin snarled before turning the boy over completely, "even now when i want to talk y—"

 

seungmin stared in shock at the horrible state changbin was in. the eyebags under his eyes were so large and so dark. they were almost as dark as his hair. changbin also looked thin. thinner than usual. the chubby cheeks he was working for were gone. he didn't look okay. he was broken, just like minho had said.

 

"... i didn't think you'd be affected like this."

 

but changbin was still unresponsive. he just continued to lay down with his dark eyes staring up at seungmin. he really was exhausted and had no energy to move, let alone converse.

 

still, he tried his hardest.

 

"i— i'm sorry."

 

"what?"

 

"i'm sorry," changbin sighed and with what little energy he could manage to get into his body, he pushed himself up, almost falling in the process, "i shouldn't have kept secrets from you. i— if you were worried about m— minho hyung then i have my r— reasons."

 

"go on..." seungmin muttered, "i'm listening."

 

"i'm..." and changbin paused, before whispering, "i'm a little."

 

seungmin had just barely caught what he said, eyes widening. he felt so dumb for not realising it sooner when the signs were so obvious.

 

"then what about minho hyung?"

 

"i've been best friends with him since forever, you know that..." changbin stated softly, "h— he's the only one who knew about my condition and that's why he sometimes calls me baby. h— he knows that no one can take care of little me so every chance he gets, he wants to baby me as much as possible."

 

seungmin finally realised how badly he had fucked up. he didn't know how he had been so blind to the fact that changbin was a little. there were so many hints and signs and he chose to ignore them.

 

"oh— shit," seungmin panicked, "oh my fucking god, bin. i'm so sorry, oh my god... this is all my fault— i should have listened to you. oh my god, i didn't mean the break-up either. i'm so so so sorry."

 

"nono... 'm sorry minnie..." changbin whispered, "i should've told you instead of hiding it... 'm sorry."

 

and seungmin immediately noticed the change in changbin's speech and behaviour. he knew a little bit about being a caregiver, so he had to give it a go.

 

"baby, it's not your fault. minnie was being a meanie and he didn't listen to binnie," seungmin frowned, "baby, come here."

 

changbin felt some tears slip from his eyes as he crawled over to seungmin, sitting himself down on his lap.

 

"b— binnie is rweally sowwy minnie..." changbin cried as he buried his head into seungmin's chest, "p— pwease don't h— hate binnie."

 

"how could i ever hate you, baby?" seungmin wrapped his arms around changbin who was shaking and soaking his shirt with his tears, "i love you so much. you mean the world to me."

 

"rw— rweally?"

 

"yes, really. of course."

 

changbin continued to cry into seungmin's shirt, soaking it all up but seungmin didn't care about that right now. he only cared about changbin.

 

"sh, bin baby," seungmin whispered as he lifted changbin's face up gently and kissed his tears away, "minnie is here. minnie is sorry he wasn't ever here before but he's here now— and minnie will always love you."

 

"m— minnie promise?"

 

"minnie promises, baby."


	7. baby touch me, i can feel you [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: touch by nct 127  
> genre/warnings: smutty smut, bdsm  
> description: felix and changbin getting a little kinky. that's it. (this was meant to be the 50 shades of grey request but since i've never watched or read it i just wrote some smutty changlix)  
> ages:  
> felix — 21  
> changbin — 20  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> a little information: non-canon au, they're still popular idols but they all have their own apartments if that makes sense.

"that's it, baby," felix grunted, threading his hands into changbin's hair, "come on, suck hyung off."

 

the younger let out a small broken cry as he continued to suck the older off, spit and saliva getting all over his chin and mouth.

 

"you're doing so well," the taller moaned out, eyes shutting tight as he thrusted into the smaller boy's mouth, "remember to tap my thigh twice if it's too much."

 

the red-haired male opened his eyes instantly once he felt two desperate taps on his thigh. in shock, he immediately pulled out of the raven-haired male's mouth.

 

"oh my god, baby," the lead rapper exclaimed, worry evident in his words and actions as he leaned down to press kisses onto his boyfriend's forehead, "did i hurt you? i'm so sorry, bin, i didn't mean to—"

 

"no, no hyungie..." the main rapper replied, blush spreading across his face, "um— i just— wanted to um— ask something..."

 

"hm? what did you want to ask?"

 

"c— can hyung, um..."

 

"what is it, baby? use your words, come on," the australian encouraged, "you can tell or ask hyung anything, you know that."

 

"m— maybe hyung c— can..." changbin took a deep breath, "pleasetiemeup."

 

felix blinked. a smirk danced on his lips. he heard his boyfriend clearly but a little teasing never hurt anybody, right?

 

"sorry, baby," the older apologised, "you're going to have to talk slower. hyung didn't quite catch that."

 

"i— um..." the younger flushed, "i a— asked— um... if y— you could maybe um— tie m— me up?"

 

"how so? and with what?"

 

the smaller let a small whine resonate in his throat before he got off his bed and looked under it, hands grabbing at a black box. he lifted off the lid gently and out came a rope. the taller watched his boyfriend with eager eyes, a wide grin on his face once his significant other made it back to the bed with a rope in hand.

 

the raven-haired male placed the rope into the red-haired male's hands, then laid flat on his stomach with his ass in the air and his hands behind his back.

 

" _please tie me up, hyung_."

 

the lead rapper was aroused even more so now. he was horny before, but seeing his boyfriend wiggling his cute little butt in the air and willing to give his body to him made his cock twitch with delight.

 

"and what if i don't want to?"

 

"p— please hyung," the main rapper licked his dry lips, "y— you can use me ho— however you want. y— you can overstimulate me, m— make me into a whiny and begging mess under y— you, e— edge me— w— whatever you w— want..."

 

"okay, baby," the australian finally agreed, "but just know that i'm not going to show you any mercy. at all."

 

felix took the rope firmly in his hands and crawled up to changbin. he forcefully tied the boy's hands, watching as the rope dug into his wrists. that would definitely leave marks later.

 

"the marks on your skin made by me are so appealing and pretty," the older purred, grunting in approval as he watched the younger squirm around, "look at your neck and collarbone. all purple and red bruises, so beautiful. i want to mark your thighs, too. want to mark your whole body, because you're mine, yeah?"

 

the younger didn't reply. his boyfriend furrowed his brows.

 

"hey," the taller snarled and slapped his ass, "speak when you're spoken to, don't be a bad boy."

 

"no."

 

"what? what did you just say to me?"

 

"i said no," the smaller sassed, "i don't want to."

 

"what happened to you? you were so obedient and willing to let me use you a second ago."

 

"s— shut up..."

 

the australian growled and grabbed the boy, throwing the fragile male over his lap with his ass high up in the air.

 

"shut up, _huh_? you want to say that again, _brat_?"

 

"shut u— ah!"

 

a slap was placed on the main rapper's ass, making him cry out in pain. the lead rapper smirked and slapped his ass again, the fragile boy on his lap squirming and sobbing.

 

"see? this is what you get for being a disobedient brat and not listening to hyung."

 

changbin shook with pain as felix kept slapping him, the palm of his hand turning a fiery red colour. he let out a broken moan.

 

"look at you, it's almost like you _wanted_ to get punished. is that it, baby? you wanted hyung to punish you?"

 

"y— yes— ah!— h— hyung."

 

"mm... good."

 

one final slap to the ass made the younger boy shake harshly, tears running down his tanned cheeks. the older boy cooed and made him sit up gently, wiping at his boyfriend's eyes and kissing his nose softly.

 

"hyung is sorry, baby, but you deserved your punishment."

 

"i— it's okay," the smaller reassured and looked down slowly, "i— um— enjoyed it."

 

"really?" the taller smirked, "guess i'll have to punish you more often then, hm?"

 

"m— maybe..."

 

"come here, baby."

 

the raven-haired male looked up and crawled over to the red-haired male.

 

"yes h— hyung?"

 

"you never finished sucking me off, baby."

 

the main rapper nodded his head as he knew instantly what the other was thinking. the lead rapper threaded his fingers into his boyfriend's hair and pushed him down so that his lips were pressed against the tip of his cock.

 

"suck."

 

the australian's deep voice was dominating and controlling, making his boyfriend submit almost immediately.

 

a soft whine left changbin's lips as he realised that he couldn't use his hands to balance himself properly. felix raised a brow, pushing the other's head down more so that now he had the head of felix's cock in his mouth.

 

"if you're not going to do it then i'll do it by myself— but i'm not playing nice."

 

excitement ran along the younger's skin, leaving a tingly sensation behind. he dropped his jaw, eager for the older to fuck his mouth already. his boyfriend chuckled and the grip in his hair became tighter, and before he knew it— he's choking on the taller's cock.

 

the smaller was breathing through his nose as he relished the weight on his tongue, in his mouth, almost down his throat. he felt so full.

 

a broken sob escaped from the raven-haired male once the red-haired male had started thrusting relentlessly. that broken sob didn't seem to do well, as it made him choke out for a few rounds.

 

the australian let out a long groan, thrusts getting sloppier as he felt a tightening in his stomach. he couldn't help himself, his boyfriend's mouth just felt so warm. so wet. so good for him.

 

"i'm going to come, baby," felix warned, "you better swallow it all or hyung is going to be very cross with you."

 

just a few seconds after his words, he came inside of changbin's mouth. changbin swallowed all of his boyfriend's release, his throat feeling scratchy. he fell face first into the bedsheets once he finished swallowing, not bothering to push himself back up. he couldn't use his hands anyway.

 

"good boy," the older chuckled and lifted the younger's face gently, seeing the spit, saliva and come all over his jaw, "hyung is proud of you. so pretty."

 

"hy— hyung..."

 

"yes, baby? hyung is listening."

 

the smaller didn't reply and just lifted himself off of the bedsheets (with a lot of struggle however) and crawled over to the taller. he sat in front of his boyfriend, whines spilling from his mouth.

 

"pl— please touch me."

 

the raven-haired male was hard, cock throbbing and the tip of it red. the red-haired male smirked and stroked his cock once, making the other gasp out a moan.

 

"w— wanna be f— filled by h— hyungie..."

 

"yeah? you do? how much do you want to be filled? why don't you beg for it?"

 

the main rapper's cock twitched at the tone of the other. he threw himself over the lead rapper's lap, big puppy eyes staring up at him.

 

"for someone who's tied up, you sure are determined to get your way."

 

"fuck me."

 

the australian blinked.

 

"that was straight-forward. how does your attitude always change so quickly?"

 

"fuck. me."

 

"i told you to beg, brat."

 

" _please_ fuck me."

 

"ask nicer and maybe you'll get it."

 

"please h— hyung... please f— fuck me. i'll be your go— good boy, i'll let you fuck me how— however you want. i'll do wh— whatever you want me to do. m— mark me how you w— want, i'm a— all yours."

 

"and that's how i like it. i will fuck you, but there's one little twist to it... i will only fuck you if you can manage to get a condom and lube. if you can't get it, then i'll leave you here all tied up and hard."

 

changbin's face turned to shock. he let out a cry and sat himself up, scanning over felix's face to make sure he wasn't joking.

 

"a— are you serious, h— hyung?"

 

"yes. i am. now you better get to it— or you're getting nothing, baby."

 

the younger grumbled and climbed off the older's lap, trying to sit himself up so he could crawl towards the drawer.

 

"oh, and you also only have a minute to get the items."

 

the smaller immediately jolted up, crawling with struggle towards the drawer. the taller watched with adoration in his eyes when his boyfriend managed to get the drawer open with his feet, eyes scanning the drawer for the items.

 

"h— how am i going to..."

 

"you struggling there, baby?"

 

"n— no! 'm fine!"

 

"whatever you say, brat."

 

a growl elicited from the raven-haired male's mouth out of frustration, and he fell to the bed face-first.

 

"it seems like you're out of time," the red-haired make teased and got up from the bed, "which means i'm going to leave you here all needy and you won't be getting anything from me for a while. i'll be out shopping so don't bother calling out for me. see you soon, baby."

 

"lee yongbok don't you fucking leave me here!"

 

"sorry, baby," the australian smirked while putting on his discarded clothes, "this is what you get for having such a dirty mouth today— and also what you get for being so disobedient. hyung has got to teach you a lesson, yeah?"

 

"no! n— no... hyung don't leave me here..."

 

soft whimpers left changbin's mouth once felix left the room, leaving the boy tied up and shaking on the bed.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

the soft opening of a door made changbin raise his head from a pillow, heart speeding up with the thought of felix. he heard chatter... there was another voice? it sounded like... was that _woojin_?

 

changbin panicked, checking his surroundings and burying himself in the blankets once he heard footsteps drawing closer to the door.

 

the door creaked open and changbin stayed as quiet as possible.

 

"oh, i thought changbin would've been here," woojin called out to felix, "he's usually always at your place."

 

"oh, yeah," changbin could hear felix reply, "he's usually so _needy_ , and he's _always_ here. don't know what he's up to today."

 

"probably at the studio, you know, that boy is always overworking himself."

 

" _i'll have to check up on him later, then_. hyung, would you like to stay for dinner? i just bought some ingredients to cook some food."

 

changbin whined softly and suddenly the house went dead quiet.

 

"did you hear that?"

 

changbin held his breath once he heard approaching footsteps towards the bed, and the sudden stop of feet made his heart pause.

 

"hear what, hyung?" changbin didn't see felix but he could tell that the male had poked his head into the bedroom.

 

"nothing. i must be hearing things."

 

and the footsteps went away. changbin crawled out of the bedsheets, and was shocked to meet the face of felix. the other boy smirked at him.

 

"sorry, baby, you're going to have to wait a little bit longer," felix grinned and stroked changbin a few times before leaving the boy there again.

 

"not again..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin?"

 

changbin lifted his head. he met the eyes of felix who looked worried, eyes scanning the boy.

 

"did i leave you for too long? i'm so sorry. woojin hyung would've been suspicious if i didn't invite him to dinner. you were almost caught as well."

 

the younger didn't reply and instead threw his head back into the pillow, curling up to himself.

 

"baby?"

 

the older sat on the bed, stroking his back. he kissed his neck softly and slowly started untying his hands.

 

"maybe we shouldn't do this today. hyung is really sorry and—"

 

"no!" the smaller sat up and wriggled out of the taller's grasp with wide eyes.

 

"d— don't take it off, hyung..."

 

"but you've been in pain for so long. i really don't think we should do this today."

 

again, the raven-haired male didn't reply and instead he got up and laid on his stomach, ass directly in the red-haired male's face. the lead rapper stared in shock to find that the main rapper was all lubed up and ready for him.

 

"how did you do this?" the australian gaped.

 

"i let woojin hyung prep me," changbin grinned and watched as felix's face twisted at his answer, "his _long_ and _big_ fingers felt so nice in me. why do you think he took so long in the _bathroom_ for?"

 

"you let him _what_?" the older's eyes went dark and he let a growl resonate in his throat, "he fucking _touched_ you? you're _mine_ , and you let him touch you? in that special spot that only _i'm_ allowed to touch as well?"

 

"i— i was joking, hyung! i— i wouldn't let him touch me— i just used my feet to open the bottle of lube and i poured it all over my _toys_ — i— i swear!"

 

"... you scared me. i thought he had really touched you— i was going to be so mad. i was going to punch his face the next time i saw him."

 

"don't be so violent, hyung!"

 

" _you're_ the one making me _violent_ , you _brat_."

 

the younger stuck out his tongue and wiggled his ass around teasingly. the taller stared with eager and lust-filled eyes, a hand being placed on the smaller's ass gently.

 

"the things you make me feel," the red-haired male snarled and flipped the raven-haired male over so that he was lying on his back, "even after i left you alone for so long you're still so willing to let me take you. such a pretty and needy little _sub_."

 

"d— did you just call me a _sub_?" the main rapper gasped, "i— i am not a sub!"

 

"hm... let's see about that..."

 

the lead rapper smirked before taking off his clothes and getting on top of the other boy, stroking his thighs and making him shiver. his boyfriend bit his lip from the action, and let out a gasp when the australian started sucking and biting on his thighs. changbin let out a moan he didn't even know he was holding in, making felix smile smugly at the sound.

 

"purple and red are such pretty colours, they make you and your skin look so delicate. love it when you make such delicious noises for hyung."

 

"ohgodhyungpleasefuckme."

 

"what? i didn't catch that, _sub_."

 

the older boy threw the younger boy's legs over his shoulders, then grabbed out a condom from the drawer and put it on. he then continued to rub his cock against the cleft of the other's ass. he pressed the tip of his cock inside of his boyfriend at the word sub, making him moan.

 

"oh my fucking god please fuck me— please use me— please fill me up— i'll be your good little sub— i'll do whatever you tell me to do— just please put it in, i can't take it anymore, hyung!"

 

"look at you," the taller boy cooed, "submitting to me, hm? knew you couldn't dominate me even if you tried to."

 

"i— i know— i know hyung! just _please_ fuck me... i've been waiting for so long for you to fill me up..."

 

"okay, baby, i've got you..."

 

the smaller let out a gasp once the other slowly started pushing in. the raven-haired male turned his face to the side and buried his head into the pillows, eyes rolling back at the feeling of _finally_ being buried with the red-haired male's cock.

 

the lead rapper let out a content sigh, placing his hands on either side the main rapper's waist, eyes closed to focus on the bliss. he was so tight— so warm. the australian rolled his hips experimentally and watched as his boyfriend squirmed and let out high-pitched moans (that were thankfully muffled by the pillow, otherwise the neighbours would've been calling the cops thinking that there was a murder happening next-doors).

 

quiet breathy groans left felix's mouth, the male moving his hips faster, going at a pace changbin didn't even know was possible for him. the older male gripped onto the younger's hair, pulling his head out of the pillows with a smirk on his lips.

 

"the neighbours may think there's a murder happening here, but... i want to hear you screaming out my name. make them remember who you belong to— may as well scream so loud that woojin hyung knows who you belong to."

 

"why did you just compare my moans to someone being murdered?" the younger laughed.

 

"shut up," the older flushed, cheeks heating up, "i'm just being my dominant self. you do sound like you're being murdered— but in a good way— wait not that murder is a good thing... i just meant that i like the sound of your moans."

 

"felix, you're rambling... that's cute," the smaller giggled, leaning up to kiss the taller's nose.

 

the red-haired male thrusted harshly into the raven-haired male, smiling smugly when his boyfriend gasped out.

 

"that's _hyung_ to you, little brat."

 

"okay, _felix_."

 

a slap on the ass made the main rapper squirm. his cheeks turned a bright red colour at the action. the lead rapper nuzzled his head into his boyfriend's neck, licking and sucking.

 

"h— hyung!"

 

"that's better."

 

the smell of sex filled the air, and it was suffocating. anyone who walked into that room would've fainted immediately because the smell was so strong. the sounds of changbin's high-pitched moans and felix's low groans constrasted well, skin slapping against skin being the only other noise you could hear aside from their moans.

 

the older's grip secured around the younger's waist when all of a sudden he had grown even tighter.

 

"baby," the taller groaned out, "you got tight all of a sudden."

 

"h— hyung," the smaller's tone was enough of a warning to know that the red-haired male knew he had hit his prostate.

 

"sh, baby, hyung's got you..."

 

the raven-haired male got louder once the australian started hitting his prostate straight-on— never once halting his movements or waiting for his boyfriend to get used to the feeling.

 

"h— hyungie... f— felix hyung... 'm so close..."

 

"me too, baby."

 

the australian spent a few more minutes pounding into his boyfriend, trying to enjoy his time as much as possible. the couple, because of their busy schedule, didn't have time to mess around properly for a while— and felix wasn't sure if they would again for a long time. he was trying to last a bit longer than usual just for this occasion.

 

"can't... take... anymore... 'm gonna— come!"

 

changbin came all over his stomach, white and hot, a long whimper escaping from his mouth. felix buried his head into changbin's neck, groaning out and spilling his own seed into the condom, riding out a few more thrusts before slowing down and stopping.

 

"so good..." changbin slurred out, _almost_ crying when felix pulled out, his cock softening.

 

"good boy."

 

"th— that was nice..."

 

"anything is nice when it's with you."

 

"ew... don't be so disgusting after we've just had sex."

 

"yeah, yeah, whatever. watch later when we're cuddling you'll be clinging onto me like a koala— and then you'll start humping my leg and before you know it you're on top of me and riding me. you can never get enough of this dick."

 

"you're not getting this ass ever again if you leave me alone for so long in the future once more," changbin whined, "that, by far, is the worst punishment you've ever given me."

 

felix tied the condom up and threw it in the trash. he then took a tissue from the bedside table, wiping up the come on changbin's stomach. after that, he untied changbin's wrists and kissed them gently.

 

"sorry if it hurt, baby."

 

"it's okay... i'm a masochist."

 

"yeah, i figured."

 

"yeah— well— shut up..."

 

felix captured changbin's lips in a small passionate kiss. it didn't last long, and felix pulled away quickly, making changbin pout.

 

"why do you always become so sassy and grumpy after sex?"

 

"shut up, felix."

 

"do you _want_ to be punished again?"

 

"... n— no, hyung."

 

"that's what i thought. my good little obedient sub."

 

"i'm not a sub!"


	8. i can do this all night long baby [chanxchangbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: love me right by exo  
> genre/warnings: smutty smut (ends softer though), degradation, vibrator, cock ring, bdsm  
> description: changbin tries to top chan and jisung one night when the three are restless from hours of work. instead, he's punished for underestimating the two.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad
> 
> it's 5:08 am as i'm finishing this i haven't slept in two days send help

"i can't go on anymore," chan groaned, running his fingers through his blond hair, "i want to get this done but i feel so restless."

 

"same here..." jisung sighed, "we've been working for hours on end."

 

changbin felt the same as the other two members of 3racha, but he had decided to stay quiet. he didn't want to say anything, he just wanted to continue working on the song. he was so close to finishing off the lyrics, just a little bit more and—

 

"changbin hyung?" jisung asked, and changbin lifted his head slowly, blinking at the boy who called out for him.

 

"huh?"

 

"nothing. you just look really cute when you're all focused like that," jisung giggled at the boy, "aren't you tired, though?"

 

"i— i'm not cute," changbin complained, furrowing his brows, "and of course 'm tired... but i want to get this done before taking a small break."

 

"maybe all three of us should take a break now, get some food maybe..." chan suggested, "and this is coming from me. i'm a workaholic _and_ an insomniac."

 

"you two can go ahead," changbin waved his two boyfriends off, "don't worry about me. i'm almost done anyway."

 

"are you sure?" chan asked, concern filling his face.

 

"yeah, i'm sure, hyung."

 

"whatever you say, binnie."

 

and before he knew it, the studio door closed and changbin was left in the room alone. he sighed and continued to work in the quietness, jotting down some lyrics that came to mind and then crossing them out when they weren't, "good enough."

 

changbin tapped his pen down over and over again on the desk, waiting impatiently for a good idea to come to mind. a good twenty minutes had passed and he was still sat there, his mind drawing blanks.

 

chan and jisung both quietly entered the room, eyeing changbin who had a frustrated pout on his face. he looked absolutely adorable, but he himself thought he looked like the most intimidating person in the world.

 

"hey, baby," jisung greeted and sat down next to the boy, "you're still stuck?"

 

"yeah..."

 

"sungie and i don't really want to get back to work..." chan smiled sheepishly, sitting himself down on the other side of changbin, "we're both still feeling really restless and stressed."

 

changbin nodded his head in understanding, and thought for a minute about how to destress his boyfriends. a smirk then filled his face as he thought of a _great idea_.

 

"i know what to do for you guys to get rid of the stress," changbin smiled, and positioned himself to where he could see both of his boyfriends, slowly taking off his own shirt.

 

chan and jisung exchanged a look, happy knowing that their smaller boyfriend finally got the message that they wanted to fuck hi—

 

"let me fuck the both of you."

 

"what?" chan exclaimed, eyes growing wide, "oh, no, no, no, no, _no_... that is never going to happen, baby."

 

"yeah, i agree with channie hyung. that's never going to happen," jisung chuckled, "what we wanted to suggest was that—"

 

"no! shut up! you guys always make me bottom! i want to top for once! you guys are basically like bottom material... channie hyung has small hands and jisungie has a small and thin body, i'm more top material because i'm so muscular and strong."

 

"did you just tell me to _shut up_?" jisung frowned, "and _don't you dare_ get so cocky because you're so muscular now. you are still our obedient little bottom, and that's how it's always going to be."

 

"oh, i'll show you!" changbin growled before getting up from the chair he was on and walking over to jisung, grabbing the boy up and pinning him onto a nearby couch, "see? i could totally top you and—"

 

a yelp escaped from changbin's mouth when he was thrown off of jisung, and he looked behind to see himself caged between chan's arms. his oldest boyfriend looked extremely frustrated with him, brows furrowed and teeth clenched.

 

"i don't know what's going on with you today, but that is no way to treat jisungie," chan growled, "you better start acting like a good boy again, changbin."

 

"no," changbin smiled smugly once he flipped their positions, changbin now caging chan with his arms instead, "now let me top. see, you're already submitting under my arms—"

 

chan had had enough of changbin's attitude. he flipped their positions again with ease, and this time he grabbed changbin's arms, pinning them behind his back.

 

"sungie, get the handcuffs. seems like we need to teach this _brat_ a lesson."

 

changbin squirmed and tried to break free of chan's grip, but it was turning out to be of no use. chan was too strong, and easily overpowered him. he couldn't ever get him off even if he used all of his strength. once he saw jisung with the handcuffs, however, he started squirming even more— doing whatever he could to stop jisung. but it was too late. he had been cuffed.

 

"no..." changbin whined, burying his head into the pillows of the couch, "i w— wanted to top."

 

"shut up, you little brat. you don't deserve to top, especially not after that. you're just our needy little slut, and that's how it's always going to be," jisung snarled, biting and sucking against changbin's neck with a smile, "channie hyung and i are going to have to punish you now... you've been such a bad boy."

 

"you're not going to come until we say so," chan warned as he shuffled through some boxes under the couch. he had finally found what he was looking for and took it out of the box, holding it up for jisung to see. a vibrator.

 

"i'll come whenever i wan— ah!"

 

jisung swiftly pulled down changbin's pants and briefs to his knees, then slapped changbin's ass harshly, watching the boy with dark eyes. changbin cried out at the impact, his legs trembling.

 

"no. you're going to come when we say so. not whenever you want. your punishment is going to be way worse if you even dare come," jisung warned, hand still placed on changbin's plush ass, "chan hyung and i will make sure of that."

 

"f— fine..." changbin sighed.

 

"you're only getting this punishment for underestimating us, baby," chan explained, fiddling with the pink vibrator in his hands, "thinking you could top us. how silly."

 

"b— but i really t— thought m— maybe i c— could..."

 

"really? but you're such a cute little slut for us," jisung cooed, lifting changbin's face and kissing his nose gently, "you're always so needy for cock, always wanting to take us over and over again. remember that time when you took us both for _five rounds_? such a needy cock-slut, but you're all ours."

 

"hey..." changbin whined, cheeks flushing red, "i— i thought we agreed not to talk about that... it's not my f— fault you both hadn't fucked me in so long... i was horny, alright?"

 

" _five rounds_ , changbin," chan chuckled, checking the box again for a bottle of lube, finding it rather quickly and then pouring it out onto the vibrator, "weren't you oversensitive?"

 

"y— yeah... but i— i love your dicks."

 

"i guess that just means we're going to have to try it again in the future," jisung chuckled, spreading changbin's cheeks apart, "ready baby? you're not allowed to come until we say so, yeah?"

 

"m— mhm..."

 

chan smiled to himself and slowly started pushing the vibrator in, watching as changbin's walls sucked the pink toy in so well. chan made sure the string stuck out and then handed jisung the remote that controlled the vibrator.

 

"all yours. i know how frustrated you must be with this little slut right now."

 

"you know me so well," jisung grinned and eagerly took the remote, turning the setting onto one almost immediately.

 

changbin squirmed in his spot, heavy breaths leaving from his lips.

 

"m— more..."

 

"more? this is supposed to be a punishment, hyung... don't tell me you're enjoying this," jisung muttered, turning the setting up higher, "but of course you are— always such a hungry whore for more."

 

chan stroked changbin's length, and moans spilt from the boy's mouth. whining, he thrusted into chan's hand, trying to get more friction.

 

"cute," chan chuckled, moving his hand at a faster rate, "remember that you're not allowed to come, though."

 

"y— yes hyung..."

 

changbin yelped when he felt jisung turn the vibrator onto an even higher setting. changbin started to shake and gasp out small moans.

 

"sungie... put it on the highest setting," chan stated, lifting up changbin's face and kissing his nose.

 

"okay, hyung," jisung smirked and turned the setting up onto the highest.

 

changbin's whole body now shook with pleasure, his short and small moans turning into long, drawn-out, high-pitched ones. there was a sudden tightening in changbin's stomach and he closed his eyes. a smug smile filled his face as he came all over chan's hand, his oldest boyfriend instantly becoming aware of what had happened.

 

"changbin..." chan growled and signalled jisung to turn the vibrator off, "what did we tell you?"

 

changbin shrugged, an innocent look filling his face.

 

"i dunno, hyung, what _did_ you tell me?"

 

"that's _it_ ," chan yelled, becoming wild as he flipped changbin over and pinned him to the couch, "that is the last straw. no more mister nice guy from me. you're going to learn your fucking place and start acting like the obedient little bitch you're meant to be for me and jisung."

 

changbin was too shocked to move in the slightest or say anything at all. jisung wasn't the same, however, he seemed perfectly fine with chan's change— there was just a look of disappointment on his face.

 

chan got off from the couch and took out an item from the worn-out box. he held it up on full display in front of changbin's face. it was a cock-ring.

 

changbin gasped as it was placed onto his length. he almost cried out— _almost_ — but wanted to show to jisung and chan that he wasn't scared. jisung rolled his eyes at the boy's obvious attempt in trying to hide his fear.

 

"now, _listen here_ ," jisung hissed, "you're going to keep that vibrator in and that cock-ring on and we're going to go back to the dorms. we're going to have dinner with the rest of the members and chan hyung and i are going to keep the remote on us at all times. you understand, slut?"

 

"y— yes sungie, i— i understand... b— but... you guys a— are both s— still hard a— and—"

 

"it'll go away. we can take care of it," chan assured and took the handcuffs off of changbin, "now put your clothes back on. sungie and i will pack up the studio."

 

changbin, with shaky legs, got up from the couch and hastily put his clothes back on properly. the vibrator and cock-ring felt really uncomfortable and he was tempted to go against chan and jisung's rules but changbin shook his head, knowing he wouldn't be able to get out of the punishment. he didn't want to disobey again.

 

he watched as jisung carried all of their belongings and chan fixed up the desk. once they were done, they turned back to changbin. chan swooped him up into his arms bridal style and the three walked out of studio and company.

 

"you've been a really bad boy today, changbin," chan sighed, "but you're still so irresistible. i love carrying you in my arms... you look so tiny."

 

"it's not my fault you two won't let me top..." changbin whined, "it's just not fair."

 

"hyung, we're sorry, but..." jisung bit his lip, "but you just can't top. you underestimate us way too much. we know that deep inside, you don't want to top. so... tell us what's really wrong, hm?"

 

"i... i..." changbin felt his hand being picked up and held by jisung, "i just... y— you both always make me feel so good— and— you were both so stressed— i wanted to make you two feel good too... i— i thought that maybe you wanted me to top for once, and then you two would feel good..."

 

"changbin..." chan trailed off, "changbin... we always feel good with you. you don't need to top to make us feel good, you're fine as you are. you always make us feel good no matter what, even if it's not sex. having you just by our side is the best feeling in the world."

 

"i— i don't know... minho hyung just always tells me how whiny i am— and how i should try topping for once... because i stress you guys out too much..."

 

" _what_? why would you stress us out for bottoming? baby, that's silly. don't believe him. minho hyung is always full of bullshit," jisung shook his head, "please don't think that way, okay? we don't want this top and bottom stuff to go to your head, we love you just how you are. right, chan hyung?"

 

"... i'm going to beat minho's sorry ass up."

 

changbin let out giggles and buried his head into chan's chest, body shaking in laughter. chan's expression went from pissed to a soft look at how he made changbin giggle so cutely. chan smiled to himself. jisung also laughed along, squeezing changbin's hand in his own.

 

"d— does this mean i won't be punished anymore?"

 

"no, you're still being punished," jisung grinned, "we want to see how long you can last and how well you can hide it. it'll be fun."

 

"and if you do well..." chan kissed changbin's forehead, "sungie and i will give you a reward."

 

the three stopped walking once they reached their dorm. confusion filled changbin's face.

 

"that was quick... i know the company isn't super far from here but still..."

 

"well," chan grinned, "you know what they say—

time flies when you're having fun."

 

jisung knocked on the door and the three waited patiently for the door to open up. it was opened after a few seconds, and minho stood there. chan and jisung unconsciously started glaring at him but minho seemed oblivious to the glares they gave.

 

"hey guys," minho greeted, "you three are back earlier than usual. back just in time for dinner, actually. woojin hyung will be surprised. come in!"

 

none of the three replied and just walked passed minho, the boy giving them a confused look. chan set changbin down onto the floor gently and kissed his nose.

 

"see you at the dinner table, hyung," jisung kissed changbin's hand and then let go, bright smile on his face, "chan hyung and i just need to put away our things."

 

"okay," changbin smiled back and waddled his way into the dining room.

 

all the members were sat down and woojin was the first to notice changbin's presence as he looked up and smiled.

 

"changbin, you're home early," he spoke, earning the attention of the other members as they all looked up from their plates or conversations, "welcome back. are chan and jisung home, too?"

 

"yes, hyung," changbin blushed at all the attention he received and quickly sat down in between woojin and hyunjin, "w— we got really tired and all decided to come back early."

 

"ah... okay," woojin cooed at how adorable changbin was, "it's nice having you guys back early for once."

 

changbin nodded his head in agreement, but on the inside he knew the exact reason they came back early. he knew what his boyfriends were planning and he was a little afraid— but also excited.

 

"hey, hyung," hyunjin greeted, "you looked pained and really uncomfortable when you came in and sat down. is everything alright?"

 

"oh..." changbin trailed off and flushed, trying to think of an excuse, "i was stupid and fell off one of the chairs at the studio. i was messing around and before i knew it— i was on the ground."

 

hyunjin let out a small laugh and nodded his head.

 

"well, that makes sense. you are pretty clumsy."

 

a few minutes later, chan and jisung walked into the room and changbin looked up. his breath hitched as he stared at his sleeveless boyfriends. as well as their shirts being sleeveless, the shirts also revealed bits of their collarbones, and that alone made changbin start feeling sweaty. chan seemed to send a wink his way as the two sat across from changbin, eyeing their tinier boyfriend.

 

"hey, chan, jisung," woojin greeted, "good to see you two home."

 

"yeah, it's good to be back early," chan answered, "we've missed eating dinner together like this."

 

"and we'll be sure to be do it more often," jisung turned his attention to changbin.

 

changbin felt small under his boyfriends' gazes, even though he already was small. he turned his attention elsewhere to avoid their looks. hyunjin noticed changbin's behaviour and tapped his shoulder gently, lifting changbin's chin up with his finger.

 

"hey hyung," hyunjin smiled and grazed the boy's cheek with his free hand, "you look bothered. do you want to talk to me?"

 

"huh? nothing is wrong. don't worry, jinnie."

 

this didn't go unnoticed by chan and jisung. the two glared hyunjin down, eyes dark with jealousy. jisung reached into his pocket and turned the setting of the vibrator onto the middle setting. he watched with content at changbin's reaction.

 

changbin jumped in his spot and accidentally buried his head into hyunjin's chest, heavy breaths escaping from his mouth. hyunjin's eyes widened before he lifted the boy up softly, staring into his eyes.

 

"are you okay?" hyunjin spoke gently, "that was so scary. it looked like you were about to faint... are you really okay?"

 

"y— yeah," changbin replied, voice shaky, "y— you know when i—i said i fell earlier? m— my leg b— bruised up— and i acc— accidentally hit that bruise j— just right now..."

 

"oh," hyunjin frowned, "i hope it heals quickly— you might get hurt again at dance practise if you don't take care of yourself. i'll look out for you, hyung."

 

"t— thank you, jinnie," changbin thanked the other boy.

 

"of course, hyung!"

 

changbin redirected his gaze up to meet jisung's one and was met with an evil grin. chan looked between the two before catching on with what was happening. he grinned as well.

 

"why are they looking at you like that?" hyunjin asked, shaking changbin's shoulder.

 

"i don't know, jinnie."

 

"well..." hyunjin wrapped his arms around changbin and brought the boy close to his chest, "i'll protect you, hyung!"

 

changbin felt a shiver run down his spine, almost crying out at the feeling of the vibrator inside of him moving even more when hyunjin had moved him. changbin buried his head into hyunjin's chest and bit his lip to hold back any noises.

 

oh man, if looks could kill— hyunjin would definitely be dead by now. jisung was itching to just jump out of his seat and strangle hyunjin. chan wanted to punch hyunjin in the face and place changbin into his own arms. jisung, out of jealousy, turned the vibrator onto the highest setting.

 

changbin's eyes went wide and he shook on hyunjin's lap, breaths getting heavier with each passing second. his legs felt like jelly. it felt so good— he didn't know what to do. changbin couldn't control himself and let out a little moan only hyunjin could hear. hyunjin immediately turned his head down to the clingy boy in his lap.

 

"hyung," he muttered, "you sound sick. do you want me to take you to your room? you don't seem well right now... maybe you should rest earlier tonight. you look really red and you sound like you're in pain."

 

"y— yeah... i d— do feel si— sick..." changbin stuttered, "c— could y— you pl— please take me to m— my room?"

 

"of course, binnie hyung."

 

"t— thank you..."

 

"hey, guys," hyunjin called out to the table while standing up with changbin clinging onto him like a koala, "changbin hyung says he feels sick. i'm just going to take and tuck him into bed early and then i'll be right back."

 

the table shared mutters of "get better soon, changbin!" with worried glances (including chan and jisung who faked it, of course).

 

changbin said, "thank you." in reply and then the two were off to changbin's room. hyunjin carried him the whole way and then placed changbin onto his bed gently, pulling the blankets onto the small male after.

 

"get better soon, changbin hyung," hyunjin encouraged, "call out to me if you need anything!"

 

"y— yeah... t— thank you..."

 

hyunjin smiled in reply and then left.

 

changbin let out a sigh he didn't even know he was holding in and sat up on his bed. short and quiet moans spilt from his mouth, his cock craving for release. changbin knew that chan and jisung wouldn't be back until after dinner and that was a long way away. he would just have to sit there and take it, desperately waiting for his two doms to let him free. it was a good thing he shared a room with chan, otherwise he'd probably be screwed if it was another member beside from chan or jisung.

 

it wasn't like the other members didn't know they were dating, of course they knew. it'd just be weird to have another member barge into their sex life. he didn't want the others to know about what they did or anything remotely close to that. that was weird.

 

changbin didn't know how long it had been since he was lost in his thoughts. he didn't even notice as chan and jisung walked in and were now sitting in front of him, remote on the bed.

 

"changbin?" chan asked, brow raised.

 

changbin almost jumped at the call of his name. he looked up to meet chan and jisung's eyes.

 

"hyung! sungie!"

 

chan grinned. jisung did too.

 

"hi, baby," jisung greeted with a small kiss to the forehead, "did we make you wait too long? sorry, hyung. you did so well, though... sitting here and waiting for us for almost an hour— we're so proud of you. it seems that maybe you've learnt your lesson?"

 

"y— yes sungie..."

 

"that's good," chan praised, "didn't think you'd make it— but you did so well. you deserve the reward we were thinking of getting you. you're such a good boy now, changbin."

 

"mhm... thank you, hyung."

 

jisung reached out for the remote and turned off the vibrator. chan slowly started undressing changbin. he took off his pants and briefs and stared at the cock-ring for a few seconds before taking it off. changbin felt free. he had wanted to come for a while now but now that the cock-ring was off, he didn't have the urge to. that was unusual.

 

minutes later and all three boys were completely undressed. the vibrator and remote were thrown somewhere in the room, neither chan nor jisung really caring about them anymore.

 

chan was under changbin while jisung was on top of changbin. both boys already with condoms on and were fully lubed up. chan had both of his hands gripping harshly into the skin on changbin's waist. jisung had both hands placed on changbin's ass.

 

"you may be so much more muscular now, but i still love how tiny your waist is," chan cooed, "so pretty. i want to see you wearing pretty lingerie at some point."

 

"and your ass as well..." jisung chuckled, "so plump. so cute. makes me want to ruin you."

 

"then do it," changbin wiggled his ass, making jisung growl, "i'm not going to stop you."

 

"oh, i will, hyung," jisung smirked.

 

"ready, baby?" chan asked, kissing changbin's nose gently.

 

"mhm..."

 

both boys slowly started pushing slowly into changbin, jisung at a slightly quicker pace while chan decided to take his time. the two obviously had different mindsets, jisung wanted to ruin the poor boy under him while chan wanted to take his precious time to please the boy. it was too much for changbin.

 

chan was still pushing in once jisung had bottomed out. jisung snapped his hips forwards and backwards, setting up a quick pace. changbin cried out at the feeling, burying his head into chan's chest. small whimpers left his mouth once chan had finally bottomed out as well.

 

chan stroked changbin's head soothingly, murmuring sweet-nothings into his ear. he didn't move his hips yet, waiting for changbin to adjust to the feeling of being full of two dicks. besides, jisung was already starting to wreck him and he didn't want the pain to be any harsher than it already was.

 

jisung pounded in and out, his drawn-out and low groans filling the whole room accompanied by changbin's loud mewls. chan slowly started moving his hips, setting up his own rhythm and pace— which was a lot different from jisung's one.

 

changbin felt dizzy from the stimulation, and the two different paces his boyfriends set out for him. whenever jisung would pull out, chan would push in and hit every single spot in him that felt so good. sometimes they even thrusted in at the same time and the feelings were too much for changbin to comprehend.

 

changbin couldn't take it. after being edged for so long during the day, his stomach was in knots. he wanted and _needed_ to come, but he didn't want to yet. he was lost in total bliss and he never wanted it to end. he just wanted to last a little bit longer for his boyfriends.

 

"your expression is so cute..." chan muttered, capturing changbin's lips in a breath-taking kiss. the kiss was sweet and passionate despite their current activity, which was lustful and erotic. sparks flew everywhere, and every emotion the two felt was expressed in the kiss. there was so much love felt in the kiss, soft, playful clinking of teeth together and small bites against lips. when they pulled apart, chan had a dorky smile on his face, satisfied with what he had gotten.

 

jisung tapped changbin's shoulder and the boy turned his head around. before he could even meet jisung's eyes, his lips were attacked by the younger boy. the kiss from jisung was way different from chan's one. jisung's kiss was full of arousal and lust, leaving changbin wanting more. jisung kissed and bit at changbin's bottom lip, making the boy gasp out. jisung then continued to slip his tongue into changbin's mouth, their tongues meeting in changbin's mouth and fighting for dominance. jisung won and the kiss deepened even further, if that was even possible at the moment.

 

changbin pulled away when both boys managed to hit his prostate. before he could catch his breath from the heated kiss with jisung, he moaned out— long and loud— filling the room completely. the only other sound accompanying his moans being the sound of skin slapping against skin.

 

it was too much. the heat in the atmosphere, the loud lewd sounds that came from all three of them. the love that his boyfriends expressed through their actions and words. the constant hard hits on his prostate. the different paces. all too much for poor changbin to handle. the knot in his stomach grew larger and larger, and suddenly his body shook with a shock of pleasure.

 

"g— gonna come! sun— sungie— channie h— hyung— let m— me come p— please?"

 

"of course, baby," jisung grunted, close to his own release as he thrusted at an animalistic pace, "i'm close too."

 

"i'm about to reach my peak as well," chan managed to get out, moving his hips at a pace equal to jisung's one, "you're doing so well, baby boy."

 

the pet-name came as a surprise to changbin, and it was enough to send him over the edge as he came with a loud yelp. he released, hot and white all over his own stomach as well as chan's one.

 

both of the tops growled at the sudden tightness and came as well after a few more thrusts, filling the condoms with their seeds.

 

the three were a panting mess. they were all still for a couple of minutes, trying to catch their breaths.

 

jisung was the first to pull out, and he tied the condom as quickly as he could— throwing it out in a small trash bin nearby. he quickly went to get tissues and wiped up changbin's come on his stomach as well as chan's. chan and changbin silently thanked him with small kisses to the forehead. chan pulled out of changbin after that, and he also tied the condom before throwing it out into the trash.

 

after the clean up process, chan and jisung watched as changbin slipped on one of chan's shirts and jisung's shorts. the shirt was a bit big on him, and was slipping off his shoulders. changbin didn't seem to mind though as he slipped into the covers of chan's bed with a small yawn. chan smiled to himself and slipped into the covers on changbin's right side while jisung slipped into the covers on changbin's left side.

 

both cuddled into changbin. changbin had his head rested in chan's chest. jisung had his head nestled in changbin's neck. chan and jisung both had an arm draped around changbin's waist gently.

 

chan and jisung watched with adoration as their smallest boyfriend slowly drifted off to sleep, not before mumbling a soft, "i love you both so much."

 

chan and jisung closed their eyes and cuddled even closer to changbin, if that was even possible at this point.

 

"we love you too, baby."


	9. don’t talk, don’t leave, just quietly hold me [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: hold me tight by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst (fluff at the end)  
> description: changbin is a little and the members don't know. one day, he accidentally loses gyu and he couldn't help but slip. he's crying and sobbing and the members find him. they find out he's a little by the way he talks and acts, and on they go to find gyu.  
> requested by: 3-RACHA on wattpad

changbin panicked as he searched all over his room. he checked under the bedsheets, under his pillow, even inside his closet with the endless amounts of clothing. it was late at night and gyu was no-where to be found. he didn't know what to do. the other members did know that he couldn't sleep without gyu, but he also knew that they wouldn't help him. it was just a plush toy, why would they think that something so small could impact him so badly?

 

he had to find gyu as quickly as possible. he shared his room with woojin and felix, and while the two weren't in the room right now, they sure would be coming in soon.

 

where could gyu be? he had practically searched everywhere in the room. he doubted that gyu was outside of the room, as changbin never took him outside for the fear of being teased. gyu was his only friend during his hardships and his little— ehem— mishaps.

 

changbin didn't even realise it, but he had started to cry and slip into his little space. he was sobbing uncontrollably, tears streaming down his face and catching onto his lips, leaving a salty aftertaste in his mouth.

 

little changbin thought of the worst things that could've happened to gyu. what if he was _stolen_? _hurt_? little changbin shook with fear at the thought of his friend hurt.

 

"gyu..." he cried out, although not knowing how that could've helped him in any way, "p— pwease come b— back... b— binnie misses y— you..."

 

felix was passing by his room to get to the bathroom when he stopped in his tracks to hear soft sobs coming from the room. was... was that changbin? felix's eyes widened as he quickly opened the door to find the small boy curled up to himself on his bed. he had tears streaming down his cheeks and his whole body shook. felix ran up to the boy, shaking him slightly.

 

"changbin hyung! oh my god, hyung, what's wrong?"

 

little changbin looked up to meet felix's eyes, tears blurring his vision as he sat up and cried out.

 

"b— binnie b— bad! b— binnie lo— lost gyu and n— now gyu h— hurt!"

 

"what? hyung, are you alright? what do you mean gyu is hurt?"

 

"n— no... n— not hyu— hyung..."

 

"what do you mean? do you want me to get woojin hyung?"

 

changbin didn't respond and only continued crying his heart out, yearning for his plush toy. felix bit his lip.

 

"stay here, i'll go get woojin hyung."

 

changbin only continued to let broken cries escape from his mouth as felix left the room to go find woojin. he soon returned with woojin, and woojin's face turned into worry as soon as he saw the shaking and crying boy. he ran up to the boy, engulfing him into his arms.

 

"binnie, hey, what's wrong? hyung's here... tell hyung what's wrong..." woojin comforted, brushing some hair away from changbin's eyes.

 

"b— binnie b— bad and b— binnie lo— lost g— gyu! g— gyu hurt!"

 

woojin's eyes widened. the way changbin spoke and acted now made sense. he was a little. woojin had to pause and think about what he remembered about littles before shaking his head and turning to felix.

 

"please go get chan. i think he'll know how to handle this."

 

"okay, hyung."

 

woojin then turned back to changbin and hugged him tightly in his arms.

 

"hey, binnie... you're not bad, okay? gyu isn't hurt... gyu is fine, you didn't do anything wrong."

 

woojin watched as changbin lifted his head up slightly and shook it, tears still flowing down his tanned cheeks. he continued to cry and shake and woojin's heart clenched at the sight of his dongsaeng in such a state. he wanted to help, but being almost completely clueless on littles and caregivers wasn't exactly going to be helpful.

 

a few minutes later, felix retuned with chan behind him. the other members seemed to be nosy with what was going on, and trailed behind chan and felix. as soon as chan laid eyes on the crying changbin, he instantly ran up to him and cradled him in his arms.

 

chan looked up a woojin who stared back with a blank expression.

 

"i— i think..." woojin started before taking a deep breath and continuing, "he's a little."

 

chan's eyes went wide and he stared at the sobbing changbin in his arms. he shook the boy a bit and tilted his chin up to meet his eyes. chan's heart shattered at the expression changbin had, and the way he looked so sad— it tormented him.

 

"hey, baby..." chan greeted hesitantly, watching changbin's face for any change, "can you tell hyung what's wrong?"

 

"g— gyu... l— lost a— and h— hurt... binnie b— bad..."

 

"bad? oh, baby, of course you're not bad..." chan rubbed at changbin's back, trying to soothe him, "everyone loses things all the time. we all make mistakes, i'm sure gyu is fine— we just need to find him, yeah?"

 

the other members stared with wide eyes and mouths. all watched as their supposedly "dark rapper" cried and shook and was a blabbering mess. they watched with big eyes as they found out that their tiniest rapper was a little. soon, there was a whole crowd surrounding little changbin.

 

changbin seemed to ignore what chan said and instead only started crying harder. the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his cheeks. he could only think about gyu and what could've happened to his poor munchlax— all the bad possibilities that could've occurred.

 

jisung, who was on the ground due to the lack of space on the bed frowned. he hated seeing changbin in so much pain. he stood up and looked around at the other members.

 

"guys... let's go look for gyu."

 

the other members looked up and all agreed with jisung. they all got up and began their search for gyu, starting with the very room they were in.

 

chan stayed with changbin, and continued to soothe the boy. he ran his fingers through his hair, stroked his back, gave him little kisses on the nose. nothing seemed to be working. changbin was still shaking and crying, muttering soft and slurred words to himself.

 

chan sighed and moved changbin's head so that it was buried in chan's chest. he let the poor little cry his heart out, not caring if his shirt was getting soaked. they stayed like that for what felt like an eternity. changbin was still sobbing, but it had seemed to lessen in the slightest.

 

"hey, baby?" chan asked, lifting changbin's head slightly with his hand, "could you tell hyung how old you are?"

 

"b— binnie i— ish... f— four..."

 

chan smiled.

 

"really? binnie is such a big boy! when did binnie get so big?" chan cooed, running his fingers on the side of changbin's face.

 

changbin seemed to smile a little, but it quickly disappeared as tears still ran down his face. he didn't even know he could cry for this long without stopping. he felt horrible.

 

a sudden burst through the door startled both changbin and chan. jeongin stood there, gyu in his hands. changbin looked up from chan's chest and his eyes went wide. he let out a small gasp as jeongin approached him, handing the munchlax plush over to him. changbin kept staring up at jeongin with his big puppy eyes, tears brimming the corners slightly.

 

"i— innie..." little changbin mumbled, blush spreading across his face, "t— thank y— you."

 

jeongin felt like his heart was going to explode. even if changbin had tears in his eyes, he was still so cute. little changbin was a sight to see, and a really good, too.

 

"it's okay... binnie," jeongin hesitantly said his name, not used to referring to him without using honorifics, but the smile on changbin's face told him that it was okay, "he was sitting alone in the laundry room. poor gyu! he told me that he missed you very much, binnie."

 

changbin gasped and turned his attention to the munchlax plush in his hands. he tilted his head to the side curiously.

 

"is that true, gyu? y— you missed me?" changbin asked, "b— but binnie is so bad and l— lost you, gyu!"

 

"gyu told me that it's okay. he said that everyone makes mistakes and we all lose things all the time. he said he still loves you, binnie," jeongin reassured, patting the boy on the head softly.

 

"b— binnie loves gyu too!"

 

"you're surprisingly good at this," chan muttered, "didn't think you'd have it in you."

 

"i don't know, hyung..." jeongin shrugged, "something about little binnie makes me want to protect him. he's just so cute! how could you _not_ want to baby him?"

 

"that's true..."

 

chan and jeongin sat there for a few minutes, watching changbin in adoration as the boy hugged and kissed gyu and promised that he wouldn't lose him ever again. he was still sat with chan, head leaning against chan's chest. jeongin was in front of him on the bed, holding one of his hands tightly.

 

the door creaked open and there stood the rest of the members. they all sighed in relief at the sight of little changbin happy.

 

everyone came into the room, all crowding changbin's bed once again. changbin looked up at all of his other members and suddenly he felt really embarrassed under their gazes.

 

"'m... 'm sowwy..." changbin whimpered, staring and meeting everyone's eyes.

 

"what? what for, binnie?" minho asked, raising a brow in confusion.

 

"f— for worrying e— everyone... and c— crying..."

 

"binnie... you're allowed to cry," minho frowned, "and of course we worried. we'll always worry for you, but that's okay! because now we get to see a new side of you. little binnie."

 

"t— thank you, h— hyungie..."

 

chan took a mental note to talk to changbin about all of this when he was big again. he needed to make sure the boy was okay with them babying him and being his caregivers.

 

chan felt a hand slap his shoulder repeatedly, and looked over to see hyunjin. he blinked a few times and looked up at the taller boy, a brow raised.

 

"what? why are you slapping me?"

 

"move, hyung. i want to cuddle with little binnie now."

 

"no, little binnie is mine," chan held onto changbin tightly, making the boy squeal and wriggle around.

 

"look, hyung," seungmin started, "we all want to cuddle little binnie right now. you have to share!"

 

"i'm not going to share!"

 

"h— hyungie?" changbin looked up at chan, eyes big, "hyungie has to share. sharing is caring."

 

chan frowned.

 

"but you're so cute, baby! i want you all to myself!"

 

changbin giggled and got out of chan's hold, getting up from the bed and running out of the room.

 

"only if you can catch me!"

 

all the members shared looks before they all got up, rushing out of the room to find and catch their little binnie. changbin hid behind the couch, small and quiet giggles leaving his mouth as he awaited for a member to find him.

 

changbin felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked back just before he was swooped up into the arms of seungmin.

 

"little binnie is mine! i am victorious!" seungmin shouted, cuddling the boy close to himself and then flopping down onto the couch.

 

"minnie!" changbin whined as seungmin peppered kisses all over changbin's face.

 

"sorry, binnie, you're just too cute!"

 

the other members heard the commotion and they all ran into the living room. chan cried out in frustration.

 

"my binnie!"

 

"he's mine now," seungmin grinned, encasing he little in his arms, "i'm never letting this precious cupcake go."

 

hyunjin sat down next to the other side of changbin, throwing his arm around the little's waist and resting his head on changbin's head.

 

"hey, baby," hyunjin greeted, and watched as seungmin gave him a glare, "come sit in my lap. you're warm."

 

changbin got up, ready to sit in hyunjin's lap but was pulled back by seungmin. he looked in between the two, feeling the whole room become tense. changbin let out a small whine.

 

"n— no fighting... binnie gives everyone hugs and kisses."

 

and before he knew it, changbin was on hyunjin's lap with seungmin and chan on either side of him. felix was on the other side of chan but he had changbin's right hand in his own hands. woojin, jisung, minho and jeongin sat on the floor and leaned against changbin's legs.

 

the television was on with some korean drama playing, no-one really gave it any attention, though.

 

the house stilled. everyone was quiet. the atmosphere was comforting and silent. changbin didn't notice but his eyes were slowly closing. minho looked up at the boy to see his eyes closed and he smiled.

 

"jinnie... baby is asleep," minho whispered, only to find that hyunjin was also asleep with his arms wrapped tightly around changbin.

 

the boys who were awake continued to stay near changbin, eyes glued to the screen. they all felt safe.

 

nothing would ever beat the domestic feeling of being in each other's presence. everything was perfect.


	10. this winter, you’re by my side [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: merry & happy by twice  
> genre/warnings: soft smut, a little angst (like not for long at all), praise kink, hyung kink, hinted oppa kink  
> description: it's christmas! changbin can't think of a present to get for hyunjin so he himself becomes the present.  
> others: non-canon universe.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

it was everyone's favourite time of the year— christmas! today was christmas eve and changbin was caught up on what to get for hyunjin.

 

changbin was currently waiting for hyunjin to come home. hyunjin was at work, and he said he wouldn't come home until late because it was his last working day for the year before he would be on a short break.

 

changbin had been trying to find hyunjin a present for weeks now. he couldn't find a gift that hyunjin would like, there was nothing significant he could think of. since that was the case, what better present to get them he himself becoming the present?

 

so, there he was— completely naked. he was sat on his shared bed with hyunjin, a ribbon hanging loosely on his head and his whole body wrapped with even more ribbon. he was completely lubed up and sat patiently.

 

it was 11:50 and hyunjin still wasn't home. changbin stared at the clock on the wall with eager eyes, watching as time passed by. it felt like an eternity before it was just 11:55.

 

changbin heard the unlocking of a door and he looked up, eyes lighting up. hyunjin? there was the sound of shuffling before he heard steps coming his way to the bedroom.

 

11:56.

 

a knock on the door, and hyunjin peeked his head into the room, eyes growing wide at the sight before him. he stood there in shock, staring at and scanning changbin's body.

 

11:57.

 

"fuck..." the younger muttered, taking off his blazer and loosening the tie around his neck as well as unbuttoning the top buttons on his dress shirt. he went up to the older and stared the boy down with eager and lust-filled eyes.

 

11:58.

 

the taller captured the smaller's lips in a passionate kiss, biting on his bottom lip and slipping his tongue into his mouth. the two fought for dominance, which hyunjin obviously won over, making changbin whine. the two eventually parted for air.

 

11:59.

 

the younger smiled and started kissing at the older's neck, biting and sucking to leave beautiful purple and red marks. he looked like a work of art with the colours decorating his skin.

 

12:00.

 

"merry christmas, jinnie..." the smaller giggled, "i'm your present. i couldn't think of anything good to get you so i instead just wrapped myself up and well... here we are."

 

"well, baby," the taller smiled and pressed a soft kiss to his boyfriend's lips, "this is the best christmas present i've ever received. i love it so much."

 

"mhm, this present is all yours to open."

 

"i can't wait to," hyunjin grabbed the ribbon that hung loosely to changbin's head and took it off, admiring the pink decoration before setting it aside.

 

"pretty," the younger purred while kissing and biting on the older's earlobe, "my pretty boy."

 

the smaller whimpered.

 

"p— pretty?"

 

"yes, baby boy. you're the prettiest," the taller smiled, kissing all over his boyfriend's face gently, "and you're all mine."

 

changbin gasped, looking up at hyunjin with glossy eyes.

 

"c— can you call me that again?"

 

"pretty. my pretty boy. the prettiest boy," the younger grinned upon seeing the older's reaction, "you must like being called pretty, hm?"

 

"i love it when it comes from you..." the smaller flushed, trying to hide his face, "you make me feel all bubbly inside. you make my heart race, you make me feel shy, you make me happy... i can't explain how madly i'm in love with you."

 

"i am your boyfriend, hyung. i'd feel bad if you didn't feel those things about me," the taller chuckled, "because i obviously feel those things for you, too."

 

"oh my god..." changbin hid his face into hyunjin's chest, cheeks red.

 

"aw, is my baby flustered?" the younger asked, lifting up his head gently, "so cute. you're so cute. the cutest baby."

 

"jinnie, stop that," whined the older, shaking out of his boyfriend's grip, "can't you just fuck me already?"

 

"tsk, tsk. so needy," the taller laughed, "okay, bubs. i'll fuck you."

 

the shorter gasped as soon as his boyfriend had touched his body. hyunjin seemed admire the ribbons for a few seconds, taking them into his hands and examining them. he then proceeded to take off the ribbons on changbin, seeing the red stripes on his skin from the impact.

 

"it left marks on you..." the younger trailed off, "you're not hurt, are you?"

 

"no, of course not..." the older shook his head, "don't worry. the marks don't look bad."

 

"they... look pretty on your skin. like art," the taller smirked, "just had to make sure you weren't hurt."

 

"it's okay, hyung. thank you for worrying."

 

" _hyung_?" hyunjin smiled smugly, "did you just call me _hyung_?"

 

changbin's eyes went wide. he looked away, cheeks flushed.

 

"u— um— please— i— ignore that..."

 

"no, no... talk to hyung, baby," the younger placed a finger delicately under the older's chin and tilted his head to they could stare into each other's eyes, "you want hyung to take care of you, hm?"

 

the smaller opened his mouth, no words leaving his mouth. there was shock on his face as he stared the taller down.

 

"words, baby."

 

changbin took a deep breath, trying to steady his breathing and his heart.

 

"y— yes, hyung. please take care of me."

 

hyunjin smiled.

 

"of course, baby. hyung is here for you and hyung loves you with all of his heart."

 

the older gasped upon feeling the younger kiss down his neck and eventually down to his thighs, nibbling and sucking softly on his tanned honey skin.

 

"god, i can't get enough of your gorgeous skin," the taller muttered, "it's even prettier with my marks all over it. purple and red suit you."

 

the smaller whined out, pushing his thighs together to hide the rest of his unmarked skin.

 

"h— hyung— please— i've been such a good boy— please just fuck me already..."

 

"mhm, patience, baby. hyung knows you've been a good boy, just wait, okay? hyung wants to admire your body even more."

 

changbin yelped, feeling hyunjin's cold hands on his warm body. his boyfriend ran his hands all over his body, stopping at his waist to admire it.

 

"so small..." the younger mumbled, "and still so delicate and beautiful."

 

"baby, are you okay with me taking it slow today?"

 

"h— huh, w— why?"

 

"i want this time to be slow so you can really feel my love for you. i want to be affectionate, to praise you, to kiss you gently and listen to your soft moans. is that okay with you?"

 

the older's face went red, and he nodded his head a little too eagerly.

 

"that's good. i know it'll be different from what we usually do, but i swear i'll make you feel amazing."

 

"y— you always make me feel amazing anyway..."

 

"even better."

 

the taller got up and took off his clothes, throwing them away someplace that essentially, he didn't care about in that moment. he then proceeded to go up to the beside table and drawer. he opened it and got out a condom as well as a bottle of lube.

 

he turned back to the smaller, both items in hand. he then lifted his boyfriend's legs and spread them apart. hyunjin tore the condom open with his teeth, quickly putting it on his length and throwing the empty packet away. he opened the bottle of lube next, applying it to his length swiftly with a few strokes. changbin looked up at this, confusion filling his face.

 

"i know you already prepped yourself, but i just wanted to be a bit more careful, yeah?"

 

"y— you're too good to me, hyung..."

 

"i'll always be good to you, baby."

 

the younger bit his lip, slowly entering the other boy. the older boy covered his mouth with his hand, moaning into it.

 

the taller frowned and grabbed the smaller's hand, kissing it and caressing it softly.

 

"baby boy... please don't keep your precious moans from me. hyung wants to hear all your pretty sounds."

 

"h— hyung..." changbin whined once hyunjin bottomed out, "s— so full... f— feels so good..."

 

"so pretty," the younger murmured— almost breathlessly, "love how you look under me. i love you. love you so much."

 

"l— love you too..."

 

the older cried out once the other started moving his hips in a slow motion. small and quiet moans left his mouth, followed by the heavy breathing coming from the taller male.

 

the smaller wrapped his legs around his boyfriend, trying to close the space between their bodies even more if that was even possible. he whined, throwing his head back from the pleasure.

 

hyunjin ran his hands down changbin's body, feeling every inch of his exposed skin. the older shivered under his boyfriend's touch, clenching around him.

 

"fuck..." the younger grunted, "don't do that. i won't be able to control myself. i'm trying to take it slow."

 

"sorry," the smaller smirked, "didn't mean to— you're just making it hard for me not to do that."

 

"do it again and you'll be getting no mercy," the taller leaned down and growled into his ear, "and i mean it."

 

changbin nodded his head rapidly, going limp and letting the other do whatever he wanted to him. hyunjin smiled and leaned down to kiss his boyfriend while thrusting his hips slowly.

 

when the younger pulled away from the kiss, the older whined and tried to chase his lips. the taller chuckled and leaned back down, connecting his lips to the smaller again. his boyfriend melted into the kiss. it was full of love and passion, and when he pulled away again the other boy was panting.

 

hyunjin felt butterflies in his stomach at the expression his boyfriend was making. he looked like he was in heaven, even if his pace was slow. it was still full of love.

 

"god, you're an angel. this really is the best christmas present i've ever received. you're so beautiful, you know that?"

 

changbin choked on a sob, and the younger immediately stopped his actions with wide eyes. he scanned the older boy's face, quickly cupping a cheek with one hand.

 

"hey, hey... baby, what's wrong?"

 

"y— you're too nice! it's making me f— feel too much— and i've n— never felt so loved b— before."

 

"oh god, prince... don't feel that way. i love you so much and you deserve to be spoiled and you deserve to be taken care of..."

 

the smaller visibly blushed at the nickname, but he was still shaking. the taller frowned and kissed his boyfriend's tears away.

 

"i— i'm not pretty or cute or anything you c— call me..."

 

"don't you dare say that," hyunjin warned, "you're not allowed to talk bad about yourself. you're too good for that— and you are pretty, you are cute, you are all the good names i call you."

 

"r— really?"

 

" _yes_ , really. i don't know where you'd even get the idea that you're not those things..." the younger sighed, "because you're everything to me."

 

changbin sniffed and buried his head into the other's chest, mumbling a soft, "thank you."

 

"do you still want to continue? i don't want to go on if you're too emotionally drained, baby."

 

"y— yes please," the older muttered before adding, " _hyung_."

 

by now, the smaller was sitting on the taller's thighs and his body was pressed against the other's one. his legs were wrapped around his boyfriend's waist, clinging onto him like a koala.

 

hyunjin grunted and gripped changbin's waist, bouncing him up and down on his cock. he set out a faster pace this time, not too quick but it wasn't as slow as before.

 

the older let out high-pitched moans, clinging onto the younger male even tighter. the smaller gasped when the taller repositioned himself inside and hit a special spot, making him see stars.

 

"t— there— hyung— please!"

 

"i've got you, prince," hyunjin aimed for that particular spot over and over again, "don't worry, baby."

 

a few more minutes of thrusting and both of the boys were on edge. they were close, heavy moans and groans leaving from their mouths.

 

"m— my pretty baby boy— fuck— making the cutest noises for m— me," hyunjin praised, "s— so beautiful."

 

and that was enough to send changbin over the edge. he felt a knot in his stomach before he released all over his and the other's stomach. soft squeals and pants left his mouth.

 

the younger male cursed under his breath at the sudden tightening and he released— hot and sticky into the condom. he let out a sigh of content, pulling out of the older boy as slowly as possible.

 

the smaller fell back on the bed, gripping the sheets next to his head. once the taller pulled out completely, he chuckled and tied the condom up— throwing it in the trash.

 

hyunjin grabbed some tissues and wiped his stomach and changbin's stomach up, throwing the tissue into the trash as well.

 

the younger put on his boxers and some shorts. he was about to close the drawer to his clothes before he heard the older male speaking to him.

 

"c— can i wear your shirt please?"

 

the taller smiled and nodded his head, grabbing out a plain white shirt for the smaller male.

 

hyunjin closed the drawer and walked over to the bed, lifting his boyfriend's arms up and throwing the shirt over him.

 

"cute. i love it when you wear my clothes."

 

changbin whined and pulled his boyfriend down onto the bed with him, making him lay next to him so he could snuggle into him.

 

"so... a hyung kink, hm?" the younger teased gently, draping an arm over the older's waist.

 

"shut up, hyunjin," the smaller grumbled, "it was in the heat of the moment. at least i didn't call you oppa."

 

"i mean..." hyunjin bit his lip to try to contain the smirk that was starting to fill his face, "i wouldn't mind—"

 

"shut up," changbin rolled his eyes and hid his face into his boyfriend's chest, "just go to bed, _oppa_."

 

"... fuck. i think we might have a problem."

 

"s— seriously?!"


	11. such a beautiful view, show me more [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: view by shinee  
> genre/warnings: smutty smut, daddy kink, baby boy kink, degradation, praise, soft stuff after  
> description: changbin tries to prove to chan that he can dominate so he straps chan down to the bed and tries to take charge. while changbin was teasing chan, chan escapes from the ropes and puts changbin back into his place.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"channie hyung..."

 

chan switched on the lights and he blinked a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the brightness. his pupils dilated once he caught sight of changbin. the other male sat on the bed, completely naked.

 

"binnie?"

 

"daddy..." the younger whined, turning around and lifting his ass up in the air, showing off the butt plug that sat comfortably in his hole. the other shook his head, not believing the word that had just left his boyfriend's mouth. it sent a tingle towards and made knots in his stomach. he then scolded himself mentally and told himself that he wouldn't act so stunned by it and played along.

 

"baby boy, did you play with yourself without my permission?" the older growled, "you know you're not allowed to."

 

"oh, yeah? what are you going to do about it?"

 

"is that really how you're going to reply? fine. daddy won't be playing nice with you, dirty slut."

 

the taller stripped himself of his clothes without breaking eye-contact with the smaller. the blond-haired male made his way over to the raven-haired male, pinning him to the bed.

 

"hm, you look so cute and small under me, baby boy," the leader smirked, "god. i want to ruin you."

 

"well," the rapper continued, "then do it."

 

"oh, just you wait. i'm planning to."

 

the australian leaned down and started kissing at his boyfriend's neck, sucking bright purple and red marks into his honey skin. he smiled in satisfaction once he was done, licking his lips in content.

 

before chan could process anything else, changbin had switched their positions and he sat on top of the other boy. the younger male had a smug smile on his face as he got out some rope from— god knows where. he tied the older boy's wrists and legs down to the bed.

 

"changbin, what the fuck?"

 

"sorry, _daddy_ ," the smaller teased, "i'm taking control today. so, that means... um... you're not allowed to come!"

 

"changbin, untie me right now," the taller growled, "if you don't then i'll punish you badly."

 

"no! 'm taking control," the raven-haired male whined, "'m not untying you."

 

the blond shook his head. he furrowed his brows when the other sat on top of him. the rapper took out the butt plug with a small breathy moan and threw it away somewhere. he then continued to sit himself down onto the leader's cock, moaning out from the stretch of it.

 

the australian couldn't help the groan that slipped past his lips at the tightness and the wetness inside. still, he looked at his wrists and struggled to break free.

 

changbin started bouncing up and down, hands landing on chan's chest to balance and steady himself. the older male growled, eyes dark as he tried to, instead, break his legs free.

 

the younger male smirked.

 

"y— you're not going to break f— free," he moaned into his hand, "m— made sure it was tied t— tightly."

 

"i think you're underestimating me, baby. just you wait."

 

the smaller started bouncing faster, hips staggering. the taller felt the rope get loose around one of his legs, and he smirked in delight as he managed to finally break that leg free. the blond bit his lip to stop any moans or groans that were going to escape from his mouth as he finally could break his other leg free. the raven-haired male didn't pay it any attention as he was too busy trying to bounce on his boyfriend's cock.

 

now that both of his legs were free, the leader focused on his wrists. it was hard though, considering the rapper started bouncing even faster now. the australian wanted to roll his hips up but knew that that was going to give him away. chan cursed under his breath every time the other boy clenched around him. he was close, but he didn't want to come.

 

changbin moaned— high-pitched whimpers slipping past his lips as his movements got sloppy. incoherent words left his mouth and the older boy knew— he just _knew_ that the younger male was close.

 

"changbin, if you even dare come without my permission—"

 

but it was too late. the smaller male came, white and hot all over the taller's stomach. the raven-haired male fell back onto the bed, heavy breaths leaving his mouth. while the other boy was busy trying to catch his breath and steadying his heartbeat, the blond had finally managed to break one of his wrists free. he quickly used that hand to break his other wrist free and when he did it, a smirk filled his face in delight.

 

the leader sat up, grabbing the rapper and holding him up. the australian's eyes were dark with lust. the other gulped, fear invading his mind— leaving it hazy.

 

"why are you being such a bad boy today?" chan growled, gripping changbin's hips roughly and throwing him onto the bed, "it seems you've forgotten who you belong to, and your place. guess i've got to teach you again, hm?"

 

"da— daddy," the younger moaned at the older's roughness, "p— please stop."

 

"fucking dirty slut," the taller snarled, "daddy didn't let you come, did he? you've been a really bad boy, daddy isn't proud of you. you never had permission to tie daddy down or come. have you forgotten who you belong to? who this ass belongs to? have you forgotten your place? seems like i might have to teach you again, hm?"

 

"'m sorry daddy— i— ah!"

 

the blond cut the raven-haired male off by plunging into him again, breathy groans leaving his mouth. the rapper cried out from oversensitivity, his body shaking from how overwhelmed it was as well as how much pleasure it felt.

 

"sorry doesn't fucking cut it, slut," the leader hissed, moving his hips even faster and never stopping the relentless pace, "maybe if you're good now, daddy will forgive you. no promises, though."

 

the australian found his boyfriend's prostrate, and kept hitting it straight on. he cursed over and over again, breath hitching every now and then. changbin screamed, tears running down his honey cheeks every time chan plunged himself back in harshly.

 

"such a good slut for daddy. you always take daddy so well, don't you? so tight even after you've fucked yourself out on daddy's cock, hm?"

 

"h— harder! fuck— daddy— please!"

 

"mm, so cute. you can't even form proper sentences. would you like to remind daddy who you belong to? who this pretty little slutty hole belongs to?"

 

"p— please— harder— fuck me harder!"

 

"i. asked. you. a. fucking. question," the older delivered a harsh thrust straight to the younger's prostate for every word, "so answer it."

 

"daddy! i— i belong to daddy! m— my everything b— belongs to daddy!"

 

"good. at least you know that much," the taller grunted, thrusting harder and then feeling himself nearing his release, "fuck. i'm not going to last much longer. your slutty hole better swallow everything i give to you."

 

"y— yes," the smaller whimpered, "w— will! it will!"

 

"good slut," the blond praised, burying his head into the crook of the raven-haired's neck and biting down harshly.

 

the rapper whined in pain and his eyes rolled to the back of his head when he felt the leader emptying his seed into him.

 

"c— can i— i c— come t— too? please daddy? p— please? i know i— i've been bad b— but— i really n— need to..."

 

"fuck... go ahead. come for daddy."

 

the australian watched as the boy under him withered around and came all over his own stomach with high-pitched moans.

 

chan sighed in content and rolled over, dropping down next to changbin. the younger male next to him was letting out long and loud pants, trying to catch his breath. the older out of the two held onto his boyfriend's hand, kissing his fingertips lightly.

 

"did i hurt you, baby boy?"

 

"n— no... i would've used my safe-word if you did hurt me... don't worry, hyung."

 

"so... how did you know?" the taller bit his lip and turned over to the smaller, "how did you know i liked being called _daddy_?"

 

"i kind of... just had a sense," the raven-haired male giggled, "and it worked— didn't it? you were so much rougher than usual."

 

"you got me so worked up," the blond rolled his eyes, "not my fault."

 

"yeah, yeah, whatever. u— um... a— aftercare? please?"

 

"you're such a big baby. my big baby. my baby changbin," the leader mumbled before scooping up the rapper into his arms and walking towards the bathroom, "so spoiled. i love spoiling you, though."

 

"like my very own sugar daddy?" changbin laughed, tilting his head to the side to admire chan.

 

"yes. like your very own sugar daddy— and you're my sugar baby," the australian chuckled, "that's basically what we are, no?"

 

"yeah, that is what we are," the younger smiled, "i definitely need to find out about more of your kinks."

 

"oh, you want to know?" the older smirked, "hm... let's see... i have a choking kink. i love to imagine my veiny hands around your throat. i also want to see you in lingerie, all pretty and dolled up for me— so that's another kink. voyeurism? i want to try to do something in public, see if we get caught... wouldn't that be fun?"

 

"the way you talk... i— it's making me horny again," the smaller whimpered, hiding his face in the taller's chest, whines spilling from his mouth.

 

"really?" you could hear the blond trying to hold back a chuckle in his teasing tone, "you want daddy to take care of you again? daddy will gladly do so. daddy wants to try some of the things he spoke about... would baby boy like that?"

 

"god damn it, christopher bang. just take me back into the bedroom and fuck me already."

 

"gladly."


	12. will you promise me? [changbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: butterfly by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst with fluff afterwards, ABO  
> description: changbin doesn't believe the fact that he presented as an omega, jisung wants him to understand that it's not so bad.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> others: non-canon universe.

ever since changbin had presented as an omega, he had been trying to hide it from everyone. he stayed away from his friends, been trying his best to avoid them at all costs. he would also leave the house less, finding every possible reason not to leave.

 

if he did leave, then he would use a scent blocker. pretend he was an alpha, intimidate everyone around him so that he wouldn't be bothered by an alpha. a real alpha.

 

he wanted to be left alone because he was ashamed of himself. he couldn't believe he presented as an omega— and how. his family had expected him to present as an alpha— his friends expected it too. they were all alphas and he just felt so out-of-place knowing he was an omega.

 

he trapped himself inside of his house but he guessed that nothing could ever stop his best friend— han jisung from seeing the other male. he was surprised to see him in his house in the morning and still tried avoiding him— although it didn't really work. jisung really liked to talk.

 

he should have used his scent blocker, but he had forgotten that he ran out of it a few days ago. just his luck, huh?

 

so that leads the story up to now. changbin was seated on the couch, head in his hands and knees pulled up to his chest. he was crying his heart out, ashamed of himself, mumbling words to no-one in particular.

 

"god... i hate the world. i hate everything. why am i here? what sins have i committed to be here? what have i done wrong?"

 

"changbin hyung... what are you going on about?"

 

changbin lifted his head up from his hands, tears ran down his cheeks and jisung stared at him with wide eyes. he ran over to the other boy, wrapping him up into his arms immediately and burying his head into his neck.

 

while doing this, the younger boy accidentally smelt the older's scent gland, and his eyes went dark instantly. the smaller boy realised what had happened and he squirmed out of the taller boy's grip. he stood up and stared down at the ground in shame, biting his bottom lip.

 

"hyung... you s— smell so good..." the blond-haired male gasped, "oh my god... a— are you... an omega?"

 

the raven-haired male knew the other whispered the last part, but he had heard the question very clearly in his head. he could only bite down harder on his bottom lip as he squirmed in the one place, dark brown orbs darting away quickly. tears kept falling down his honey-coloured skin, leaving a salty aftertaste in his mouth.

 

"hyung? are you going to talk to me? or answer me? is this why you've been so distant lately?"

 

silence filled the air as the omega cried his heart out. he cried for what felt like hours, but in reality it had only been a few minutes. when changbin cried like this, jisung was usually always immediately by his side, comforting him and whispering sweet-nothings into his ear. he must have felt disgusted knowing that his best friend was an omega.

 

a few more minutes passed and the older boy looked up to find that the younger boy was still standing there. he didn't look disgusted, in fact— he didn't have any type of emotion displayed on his face at all. it was just blank.

 

"y— yes..." the smaller whispered at-last, "i— i'm an omega. y— you're allowed to f— feel disgusted and y— you're all— allowed to hate me."

 

" _hate_ you?" the taller was shocked, "why would i ever hate you for being an omega? i kind of expected it, hyung."

 

"i— i don't know... male o— omegas are kind of frowned upon... and are usually a— abused and used b— by others..."

 

"i would never ever do that to my _best friend_. i don't care if you're an alpha, beta or omega— i would never ever abuse or use you, hyung."

 

ah. there was that word again. _best friend_. it stung. it really did. knowing that the person you had feelings for didn't feel the same as you was painful.

 

the raven-haired male met the eyes of the blond. the alpha beckoned him over and the two sat down on the couch together. the omega whimpered as a few more tears slipped from his eyes. this definitely didn't go unnoticed by the other as he quickly wiped the boy's tears away, concern filling his face.

 

"please don't cry, hyung. you're too precious for that. i care a lot about you, please understand that there's nothing wrong with being an omega. everyone is different and unique. you may think that as an omega, you're viewed as weak, but... you're the strongest omega i've ever come across. you're always fighting for yourself and i really admire that, hyung."

 

"you really think that?" changbin felt a small smile tugging at his lips, "like, really?"

 

"yes, of course!" jisung brightened up instantly when he saw the other's smile, "i wouldn't lie to you, hyung."

 

"thank you for comforting me, sungie," the older male thanked, "i really needed it. it really helped. although, i can't say i'm one-hundred-percent comfortable with presenting as an omega yet— you really helped decrease the uneasiness quite a bit."

 

"anything for you, hyung," the younger gleefully exclaimed, "i have a question, though. it might sound awkward but um— has... has anyone marked or scented you yet?"

 

the smaller flushed at the question, and suddenly he felt really sweaty and hot. he looked down played with his fingers gently, trying to build up the courage to answer the question. the taller obviously noticed how uncomfortable the other looked and immediately he backtracked.

 

"sorry— i shouldn't have asked— just forg—"

 

"no. i— i haven't been marked or scented yet."

 

"good," the blond blurted out without any thought.

 

"g— good?" the raven-haired male's eyes went wide, "w— what do you mean good? a— are you planning to set me up w— with someone— because i already like s— someone and—"

 

"no, it's just that... i've sort of— always kind of had a crush on you? and i'm really glad you're an omega— i mean i'd be fine if you were an alpha or beta too but— it works even better knowing that you're an omega now. i get to have my own little omega. i've always had this fear that if i ever confessed to you, you would say that it wouldn't work out and reject me if you were an alpha— so..."

 

"that's— um... really nice to hear," the omega giggled before pausing, "wait, did you just confess to me?"

 

"... oh my god," the two muttered in unison.

 

"oh— god— fuck— hyung, please forget i ever said any of that, okay? oh my fucking god— please don't hate me— holy shit—"

 

"jisung, hush... did you catch the last part of what i said just before?"

 

"y— you— um— already like someone? oh— that just makes things so much worse... i'm so sorry, i'm such a fuck-up— what the fuck—"

 

"jisung, listen! i do like someone, but you're not listening to me."

 

"... sorry, w— who do you like?"

 

"it's you, silly."

 

"... what?"

 

"i said that it's you."

 

"you're not... joking around, are you?"

 

"why would i joke about something like this? i really like you, jisung. i'm in love with you."

 

the alpha could feel his heart pounding out of his chest. he bit his bottom lip, staring up at the other male just to double-check that he wasn't lying and that he wasn't joking around.

 

"i... really didn't expect things to turn out like this," jisung chuckled, running a delicate hand through his blond locks nervously, "s— so... you're my mate?"

 

"yeah... it seems so," changbin replied, a blush starting to make its way onto his face, "y— you're my alpha and i'm your omega."

 

"i like the sound of that," the younger male smiled smugly, draping an arm over the older boy's shoulders, "you being my baby omega."

 

"you know... just all of a sudden— i think i'm fine with being an omega now."

 

"good, because i don't want you to change or be any other way. you're perfect just the way you are."


	13. to the me who was crying so much, “don’t worry,” you said quietly [hyung line]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: nap of a star by txt  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff afterwards  
> description: changbin is stressed, and he feels a little bit left out by the others. he regresses for the first time in his life, and then proceeds to go to his hyungs because he trusts them the most.  
> requested by: AlienMatoBunnies
> 
> after i wrote this i kept thinking about little binnie accidentally calling chan daddy one time and chan getting all teary-eyed,,, like he'd be w/ woojin and minho just like, "OH MY GOD GUYS HE CALLED ME DADDY HE CALLED ME DADDY OH MY GOD I CAN'T EXPLAIN HOW HAPPY I AM OH MY GOD GUYS ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING"

it was just work. piles and piles of work. it was endless, too. it did make sense, though. stray kids were nearing their next comeback and everyone was being overworked— changbin just more so because he was one of the main producers along with the other two from 3racha.

 

chan knew how to take breaks in between his work, even if he stayed the latest at the studio most of the time. jisung was younger than the other two, so he still had fun as a priority. he took longer breaks and would often forget to come back to the studio, always busy occupying himself by playing with the rest of the 00 line and jeongin.

 

changbin, however, did not know how to take breaks at all. even when chan and jisung left him alone, practically begging him to come take a break with them, he still overworked himself. he couldn't stop writing down lyrics and then scribbling them out, making new compositions and then deleting them. chan had once dragged him out of the studio to go on a lunch break together just to find the boy still writing down lyrics on his phone and not paying any attention to the leader at all.

 

it was becoming increasingly concerning, and the rest of the hyung line had obviously noticed this. they didn't say anything, however. they figured that if changbin had something on his mind, he would go up to them and talk to them about it. he had always been like this, so what could be so different now?

 

changbin was so tired but he couldn't do anything about it. it was all stressing him out but he couldn't do anything about it. he felt too much but he couldn't do anything about it. usually, he would remind himself that if he wasn't back at the dorms before the clock hit twelve, then that was going to take a toll on his health. quite recently, however, he had completely forgotten all about that and would return to the dorms at three in the morning if he was lucky. this meant that he would only get two hours of sleep per night max. he felt bad for chan, who always stayed with all of the members until everyone got back to the dorms safely. but then again, chan almost never slept, so he guessed that the leader didn't mind staying up to work so late... besides, he got his own sleep on the couch while waiting for changbin to finish up. okay, so maybe he _did_ feel bad.

 

still, the rest of the hyung line stayed put. they did drop subtle hints, but they didn't think changbin had really listened to them— he was too lost in his own world. their worries only increased day after day, and soon the younger members had caught onto what was happening as well. everyone was worried for their "dark" rapper, and he was too caught up in his work to realise the damage he was doing to himself.

 

it was currently seven in the evening. this was the time that the members would start heading back to their dorms. changbin blinked a few as he stared at the clock on the wall. he looked around and saw that chan and jisung were starting to pack their things.

 

"channie hyung? you're not staying late to work?"

 

"huh? sorry, changbin... can't today. need to catch up on my sleep," chan laughed, sending the rapper a sincere smile, "i'm going to head back with the others."

 

well, that was a first. chan always stayed behind for at least an hour. he never went back with the others, why was he going back today? and to catch up on sleep? that was a lie. could chan even sleep so early? was that even humanly possible for him?

 

all of a sudden, changbin felt really small when he realised that he would be working alone. completely alone without chan. chan was always working with him, or at least stayed until changbin decided to go home. changbin panicked a little and before he could process what was happening, he got up and packed up his own things— the fear of being alone clouding his already hazy mind.

 

"hyung? you're packing up too?" jisung asked— surprise evident in his tone.

 

changbin cringed at the use of honorifics, and that didn't go unnoticed by chan. changbin didn't know why he had cringed at the word hyung— he had never ever done that before.

 

"y— yeah— 'm going to catch up on sleep t— too!"

 

stuttering? slurred words? what was happening to him? changbin guessed it was from lack of sleep, and the expressions on the other two members of 3racha told him that they thought the same. changbin shrugged it off for now, not really wanting to go deep into thought about what was happening to him. that would only cause him more stress and worry— and that was the last thing he wanted.

 

once all three were done packing up, they all made their way to the dance practise room, where all the other six members stood. most of them were chatting amongst themselves and minho was practising the choreography. everyone stopped what they were doing when they caught sight of the three boys who walked in (mainly changbin, but he didn't know that).

 

jisung made his way over to minho who was practising the dance while chan walked up to woojin, starting up a conversation. changbin stood there dumb-founded. he had realised that he hadn't spoke to any of the other members besides from chan and jisung properly for weeks now. had it really been that long? he felt so awkward in the little bubble he was in, and his heart started pounding when his legs seemed to make their way to hyunjin, felix, seungmin and jeongin.

 

they were all chatting quietly, which was really weird considering they were always so loud. when felix caught sight of changbin walking towards them, he looked at others and they all went quiet.

 

"h— hey..." changbin greeted, looking around, confused at why they had gone so quiet all of a sudden, "why are you guys so quiet? that's really unusual."

 

they didn't reply because it looked as if they didn't know who wanted to reply. they shared glances before hyunjin spoke up.

 

"it's nothing, hyung."

 

changbin felt like his heart was being torn apart. did they not trust him? did he do something wrong? he wanted to cry and he didn't know why. he usually wasn't so sensitive, so why would he want to cry now? what was so different? why did he feel... so alone? he felt left out— excluded— not cared for. everything hurt so much.

 

changbin walked away from the group once he caught sight of jisung making his way over. as soon as changbin left, chatter began amongst the maknae like again and he felt so broken inside. maybe they hated him, that could explain why they went so quiet.

 

minho seemed to join chan and woojin in their conversation and changbin was left alone. he sat in one of the corners of the dance practise room, completely away from the other members of his band. changbin lifted his legs up to his chest and buried his head into them. he left out a soft sob then stopped himself from crying any further.

 

he felt so... small? so little? he couldn't explain it, but all of a sudden everything had changed. he felt different. it was new feeling and he felt so much younger. just about a minute ago, he felt stressed and tired... and now he just felt sad and lonely. he felt like he wanted someone to play with, someone to hold him. maybe it was just him being lonely and not conversing with anyone for so long.

 

he was too lost in his thoughts that he didn't feel a finger tap onto his shoulder. when his mind could process it, though, he looked up and met the eyes of woojin. woojin gave him a small, reassuring smile before running his fingers through his hair gently,

 

"hey, binnie baby, you okay?"

 

now, changbin had been called baby a lot before— but this time it just felt so different. he felt like he needed to be called baby. he loved it at that very moment, he felt like it belonged to him.

 

changbin saw his two other hyungs behind woojin, both with worry written across their faces. changbin looked up at them, feeling his heart rate start rapidly beating.

 

"i... i... n— no..." for once in his life, changbin had hated himself for being honest, "h— hyungies... t— talk when we g— get back to d— dorms... pwease?"

 

 _okay, what the actual fuck_ was changbin's only thought. he didn't even try to pronounce his words like that, there was something seriously wrong with him. his hyungs didn't seem to mind, though. they all just shared a look before nodding their heads and plopping themselves down next to the younger boy. he thanked the gods that his hyungs didn't question what had just happened, because that was probably the most embarrassing thing that has ever happened to him.

 

they sat in silence for a few minutes before there was a knock at the door. their manager looked in at them and told everyone to pack and that the vans were ready.

 

changbin waited for everyone to pack and to leave before he silently followed behind minho, mind filled with racing thoughts. changbin stumbled on his own feet and let out a quiet whine, which minho had heard. he turned back to the boy and held out his hand for him, which changbin gladly took. minho's hand was warm and comforting, and he soon relaxed his mind as he followed behind his hyung.

 

before he knew what was happening, everyone was cramped up into two different vans. the hyung line in one van while the maknae line decided to take the other. changbin knew, just knew his hyungs were going to bombard him with questions. he would answer them, but he himself didn't know what was wrong with him.

 

he really didn't know why he was currently in minho's lap, his face buried into his hyung's chest. all he knew was that it was bringing him peace and that he really liked it. he liked the feeling of being stress and worry-free. he sighed in content and closed his eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep without realising it.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin opened his eyes, sitting up and finding himself on his bed. he felt... young. that was unusual. he also felt good? he had no worries and he felt okay.

 

changbin turned to the side when he felt a warmth, meeting with woojin. he tilted his head like a lost puppy, eyes widening when the older male opened his eyes.

 

"h— hyungie n— not sweeping?"

 

changbin was surprised. his words and sentences didn't make any sense, and his voice was so much more high-pitched. it honestly sounded like a poor attempt in aegyo, but he couldn't control himself. that's just how the words left his mouth, he didn't try to change how he spoke.

 

"no, baby... i was waiting for you to wake up," woojin chuckled— he didn't seem to mind how changbin had just spoken to him, "you wanted to talk with hyungs, right? something is wrong, right, binnie?"

 

"y— yes hyungie... b— binnie ish sad... w— wan' talk to h— hyungies!"

 

even though everything was so weird and different and he couldn't control himself, changbin had just decided to relax and let his body do whatever it wanted. he had never felt so at peace before and he didn't want the feeling to end, so why not just enjoy it instead?

 

"of course, angel. it still isn't too late, you didn't sleep for long. felix isn't here right now... do you want me to call your other hyungs in here?"

 

"y— yes pwease hyungie..."

 

"okay," woojin smiled at the boy before getting up and walking out of the room in search for chan and minho.

 

changbin looked around in his bed in search for gyu. he didn't know why he was looking for gyu exactly, but he just felt like he needed the stuffed toy. once he had found the munchlax plush, he held it close to him and gave it small kisses on the nose, giggling quietly.

 

it wasn't until he heard a coo that he looked away from gyu. he looked up to find his hyungs, all staring at him with adoration in their eyes. changbin felt flustered under their gazes and he hid his face with his hands shyly.

 

"aw, binnie, don't hide your pretty little face from us," minho chuckled, "just hyungs, yeah? we're here to talk."

 

"'m sowwy, hyungie..." changbin whimpered, pulling away his hands from his face.

 

"don't apologise and— are you still keeping up with this aegyo act? we're here to actually talk, changbin," minho raised a brow at the boy.

 

"i thought it was really cute, i didn't really want it to stop..." woojin interrupted.

 

"a— aegyo a— act? b— binnie don't k— know what hyungie means..."

 

"changbin," minho warned, "please stop. we're trying to talk seriously to you. what's been bothering you? how have you been feeling?"

 

changbin didn't answer for a while. he didn't know what minho wanted from him. he wasn't trying to anger his hyung, not at all. after what felt like ages, he finally answered.

 

"s— small, hyungie... b— binnie feels... small."

 

changbin tensed at minho's glare. he felt his heart start racing as he stared— terrified at his hyung's expression. was he going to hurt him? he looked like he was ready to injure him any moment now. changbin curled up to himself, arms wrapped around himself.

 

"are you really still joking around, changbin?" minho growled, "you need to stop it right now, because hyung doesn't tolerate th—"

 

"minho, stop," chan cut in, "you're scaring changbin. i... don't think he's acting. i don't think this is the normal changbin right now. hold on... i want to try something."

 

"hey, baby," chan greeted hesitantly, unwrapping changbin's arms around himself, "can you tell hyung how old you are right now, hm? would angel be a good boy and tell hyung how old you are?"

 

"u— um... b— binnie ish f— five?"

 

"are you, now?" chan smiled, "you're a big boy, then. thank you for telling me, binnie."

 

"i— ish okay, hyungie."

 

chan turned back to minho and woojin. the two stared at him with wide eyes before chan sighed. he led the two a bit away from changbin so that the youngest wouldn't hear their conversation. when they found a spot in the room, chan started speaking in whispers.

 

"he's a little..." chan trailed off, "that explains the way he's talking. he's not acting or anything, he's just in his head-space right now."

 

"uh... what's a little?" woojin asked, and it seemed like minho was about to ask just the same thing.

 

"oh... it's," chan thought for a second, "kind of this head-space that people enter when things get too much for them. they go into a younger head-space? kind of like that. they just feel younger and act younger and it helps. it doesn't happen to everyone, though. basically, someone enters this head-space when they're too stressed, worried or anxious. it can also just be a thing they do for fun. it seems like to me that this might be binnie's first time entering it. this is a good thing, though. changbin can finally relax using this head-space and we can help him through it."

 

"um... right. so, what do we _do_ exactly?" woojin asked again, still confused on the whole situation, but slowly understanding.

 

"we just... treat him normally, of course. don't act like something is wrong with him, because that's not right. we need to take care of him, you know— like a child. give him love and attention and all that... and when he's out of the head-space, we'll really talk to him about this. well, i mean... i don't mind taking care of him like this. big changbin has always kind of rejected our help, so this will really help our binnie get back onto his feet."

 

"i'm fine with taking care of changbin too, a little excited, really. this is just all new to me, that's all," woojin smiled, "but i'm always willing to help our binnie."

 

"yeah, same here," minho agreed, "little changbin is cute. i want to take care of him."

 

"then that's settled," chan clapped his hands together, "and don't worry too much. i can teach you guys along the way. i think we should try getting changbin back to his big self first and talk to him— we have to make sure he's alright with all of this."

 

the other two agreed and the three then made their way back to changbin. changbin looked up at his three hyungs, eyeing minho carefully to make sure that the boy still wasn't angry at him.

 

"ah... i'm sorry about before, binnie," minho noticed how tense changbin was, "i didn't mean to."

 

"ish o— okie hyungie..."

 

"changbin?" chan asked, making the boy snap his head towards his hyung, "i'm going to ask you something, could you do it for me, please?"

 

"o— okay, hyungie..."

 

"can you please be big again? just for a little bit. hyungs need to talk with big changbin."

 

"binnie not sure w— what hyungie m— means but binnie w— will try..."

 

changbin felt sick. he didn't want to be _big_ again, whatever that meant. he wanted to stay in this feeling of euphoria forever. he didn't want to start stressing or worrying again— but he had to listen to his hyungs. something inside him told him it was important to be big again— so he did whatever he could to be big. it worked, because after a few minutes changbin had realised that he was big. he turned to look at his hyungs and set gyu down on the bed next to him.

 

"h— hey, hyungs..." changbin greeted, and his voice was no longer high-pitched or cutesy.

 

"hey, changbinnie," chan greeted back, smile on his face, "how're you feeling? you need to talk to hyungs?"

 

"i... yes, i do... i— i don't really know what just happened to m— me— so i'm s— sorry if it bothered you hyungs..."

 

"no, don't say that," woojin grabbed changbin's hand and held it in his much larger one, "of course you don't bother us, bin. it was new for me and minho, but chan seemed to know what he was doing. tell us, binnie, was this the first time this has happened to you?"

 

"y— yeah... i don't really understand it? b— but it makes me feel relaxed and happy, so..."

 

"yeah, you haven't been too happy lately and it made us really worried. we were so scared you'd pass out or something, you've gotten so thin and you look so pale," minho sighed, "we wanted to approach you but we found it right to let you approach us if you needed help. we should've said something sooner, though. you were at risk and we didn't do anything about it."

 

"it's okay! it's mostly my fault for not saying anything... i have been stressed— a lot more than usual. i'm always working and then feeling unsatisfied with what i come up with, it's a struggle. i can't sleep properly, even if the hours i do get to sleep are not long. i can't eat without feeling sick and i'm just really tired of everything."

 

chan, woojin and minho were at a loss for words. they didn't know what to say. had they really just sat there while their dongsaeng was struggling? did they really just sit there and watch their younger member drown while they laughed? and the worst part was that _he blamed himself for this all_.

 

"changbin..." woojin trailed off, "hyungs are so sorry... we should've tried to reach out to you. you're slowly killing yourself like this, you've got to look out for yourself— but we're so sorry we didn't say anything."

 

"i know... but don't feel sorry! i'm f— fine now..."

 

"that's... not true, is it?" minho asked a little too aggressively, but softened his tone once he took a look at changbin's expression, "you don't seem fine, bin. not even a little bit."

 

changbin stayed silent, fiddling with his fingers. he avoided the three's eyes, biting his bottom lip in nervousness.

 

"changbin... i think going into that head-space where you feel relaxed is good for you..." woojin smiled, lifting the boy's chin up with his fingers, "you feel happy in it, right? stress-free, maybe?"

 

"yeah, i— i do... but i don't really understand it so that scares me. h— head-space?"

 

"i can explain," chan interrupted, "basically, this doesn't happen to everyone but some people go into this head-space when they're too stressed or they feel too much. they feel and act younger and it helps them cope with things around them. they no longer feel stressed or worried— they feel happy and relaxed."

 

"oh," was all that came out of changbin's mouth.

 

the boy looked down again, not meeting any of their gazes. he felt awkward. he liked going into this head-space thing, but he wasn't aware of any of his actions while he was in it. secondly... if he was at a younger age, who would even take care of him? his hyungs were already under a lot of pressure, this wouldn't help them at all. he felt like a burden.

 

"changbin, what are you thinking about?" minho asked, running his slim fingers through the boy's hair.

 

"um... i like this head-space thing but... w— who will take care of me? you guys are already under a lot of pressure and taking care of this new me would only add to that. i don't want to tire any of you out at all."

 

"i guess i didn't explain too well," chan laughed gently, "there are also these things called caregivers. while some people just like caregiving for the sake of it, there's also this caregiving head-space? changbin, you have a little head-space. you may sound like you stress us out, but that's not the case at all. when we— maybe i— i don't know how minho and woojin feel yet but... when i had the slightest time to talk to little binnie before, i felt all of my worries and anxieties melt away. this caregiving head-space helps the caretaker as well— it also keeps them stress-free and all that."

 

"i... like it. seeing little binnie made me feel relaxed. i love him," woojin added, "so i can safely say that i can go into that caregiving head-space too."

 

"um... while i didn't understand it at first, i'm open and willing to it now. i'm pretty sure seeing a giggly and energetic little binnie running around would surely calm my nerves," minho chuckled, "so that's three caretakers for you, bin."

 

"b— but... are you three _really_ sure? i don't want to bother anyone..." changbin trailed off.

 

"of course we're sure!" chan exclaimed.

 

"i— well— um... thank you, hyungs... so much. i'm really thankful to have you all," changbin mumbled, cheeks flushed, "it means a lot."

 

"always, baby. we're always here for you," woojin cooed.

 

"you don't have to thank us, baby," minho smiled.

 

"your hyungs just want to take care of you, baby," chan kissed changbin's cheek softly.

 

changbin felt his mind go hazy. how could just the nickname baby send him off like this? was he slipping into the head-space again? this is what it felt like, right?

 

the answer was yes.

 

"h— hyungies... binnie wan' c— cuddles..."

 

all three boys turned their heads towards the boy at his words. they all shared a smile before all three boys joined changbin on the bed. woojin was on one side of changbin while minho was on the other side. chan was on minho's other side.

 

"t— thank you hyungies... l— love you..."

 

"we love you too, binnie," minho draped his arm over changbin's waist.

 

"we're here for you and we won't ever leave your side," woojin laid changbin's head into his chest.

 

"now relax and go to sleep, we'll be here to take care of our little binnie in the morning," chan whispered, reaching out to hold changbin's hand.

 

changbin smiled, and for the first time in weeks— he felt at peace.


	14. you there, i fancy you, i don’t want just anyone [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: fancy by twice  
> genre/warnings: tooth-rotting fluff  
> description: changbin always feels tingly when minho holds his hand, he just wonders how it would feel if he kissed him.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

throughout the whole recording of the relay dance for side effects, changbin couldn't stop thinking about the way minho had held his hand. it had happened at least three times in the video, and minho had decided to hold his hand even more even after they had finished recording.

 

there was a tingly feeling in his stomach when they held hands. butterflies flew in his stomach, landing on the flowers that had bloomed because of lee minho. changbin would shyly look at their intertwined fingers, then slowly look up to meet minho's face just to watch his lips instead. when minho caught him staring at his lips, he would give changbin a playful smirk.

 

changbin wondered what it would feel like to kiss minho, if just holding his hand made him feel so bubbly and tingly on the inside. would he explode with emotions? die of embarrassment? would it feel good or bad?

 

questions like this kept running through his mind for the rest of the day, even with their busy schedule. he kept thinking back to minho despite whatever situation he was in. changbin would stare at minho and most of the time, his hyung would catch him in the act and he would smile smugly with those perfectly shaped lips of his.

 

he couldn't just ask minho to kiss him though, could he? minho didn't even like him in that way. holding hands already seemed like a lot, so why would a kiss be any better? alas, it wouldn't hurt to ask, right? changbin just needed to muster up the courage to even ask his hyung to kiss him (or even gather up the courage to look at minho after the boy had caught him staring so many times already).

 

the first chance came when the boys were at dance practise. everyone had either split up into threes or twos and changbin was lucky enough to be with minho... and jisung.

 

they were in one of the seperate dance practise rooms, the three chatting amongst themselves. minho was busy trying to help jisung remember the choreography while changbin practised by himself in the corner. a bit later, jisung had complained about the dance being too hard and so he said he'd leave for a little break.

 

changbin had spent the entirety of the perfect thirty minutes jisung was gone to panic about asking minho the question. he did, in the end, find the courage in himself to walk up to minho— but the door swung open with a screaming and overly hyper jisung and that ruined his chance.

 

the second time, changbin and minho were on a lunch break together. they stood together in one of the rooms that the manager had set out food for them and spoke for a bit. not long had passed before changbin had bit his lip and asked, "hyung?"

 

minho turned to him, smile on his face before asking him what he needed. changbin had squirmed in his spot— and apparently way too much because he had slipped in the process on god knows what, falling over and knocking his head harshly onto the ground. minho had immediately screamed out for help, carrying the fragile boy in his arms and aiding him as quickly as he could.

 

so, now is the third time. after his two failed attempts, he had a sore head and an empty heart— but— third time's a charm, right? the members had gone out for a family dinner, and changbin had insisted on going— but chan and woojin scolded him. they wanted him to stay home and rest to get better. they also apparently couldn't trust him to stay home alone, so minho volunteered to look after him.

 

yeah, this would've been a good thing for changbin— but he just panicked on the inside instead. he was being left alone with lee minho once again. this time, hopefully with no interruptions. no loud han jisung or tripping. hopefully.

 

changbin was sat on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen. he was trying to keep his mind off of minho. the other male seemed to be in his room— and changbin was glad. sort of. okay... not really. he really wanted to see minho. he wanted the butterflies to come back.

 

the heavens must have seen him suffering or heard his cries for help because— damn it— lee minho walked into the room. he plopped himself down next to changbin on the couch, and changbin could feel his gaze pierce through his soul. it made him start feeling hot and sweaty.

 

"hi, binnie," minho greeted.

 

"h— hi, hyung..." changbin tensed, avoiding his stare at all costs, "w— what's up?"

 

"nothing much from me but... you were going to say something to me earlier today. what was it?"

 

damn minho and his good memory.

 

"u— um..."

 

what was he supposed to say? _oh, your lips just looked really nice and i was wondering if we could kiss because you give me warm tingly feelings and i really like it when you hold my hand?_

 

minho would probably think he was crazy!

 

"i... forgot..." changbin mumbled with his cheeks dusted a light pink, fiddling with his fingers nervously.

 

minho raised a brow at this, and he shook his head.

 

”no. i can tell when you're lying— just talk to me. what's wrong?"

 

"i— i... um..." changbin took a deep breath, "w— would you— l— let me k— kiss you?"

 

minho's eyes went wide and he went quiet. although changbin wasn't looking at minho, he could feel his gaze go straight through his head. changbin mentally cursed at himself for being so stupid.

 

"never mind— i'm sorry, please ignore what i asked— we can just forget about this. this never happened and i'm really terribly sorry—"

 

"don't be sorry, bin," minho smiled, even though changbin couldn’t see it, "it just took me off guard. you want to kiss _me_?"

 

"yes, i w— want to... b— but it's okay if you d— don't want to!"

 

"no, i'm just curious..." minho trailed off before speaking again, "why? why do you want to kiss me?"

 

"um— well..." changbin thought for a second, "w— whenever you hold my hand, it makes me feel warm and tingly inside. i really like the feeling and i— i was just wondering how it'd feel to kiss you instead. w— would the tingle still be there? would it be even stronger? i— i don't know."

 

minho was speechless. did changbin just confess to him? it wasn't like minho didn't like changbin back or anything, it just seemed so out of the blue. did changbin even realise he had just basically confessed? probably not. he should've seen this coming though, especially with changbin who had been staring at his lips for the whole day now.

 

minho took a deep breath.

 

"do you like me, changbin?"

 

"of course i like you, hyung! i wouldn't talk to you or be your friend if i didn't like y—"

 

"no, not in that way," minho frowned, "do you _like_ me? _like like_ me."

 

"um..." changbin's cheeks dusted a light pink, "o— oh my god... i just realised that i confessed to you... oh my god."

 

"you didn't answer my question."

 

“um— well— i— i guess it’s too late to hide the t— truth now...” changbin mumbled, “y— yes hyung... i— i like like you.”

 

minho stayed silent but lifted his hand gently. he placed a finger under changbin’s chin and turned the boy’s head to himself. they locked eyes for a bit, staring at each other for what felt like hours. right before changbin could start talking again, minho connected their lips in a passionate kiss.

 

their lips danced together in perfect synchronisation. changbin felt the tingly sensation come back, and he smiled into the kiss at the feeling. minho wrapped his arms around the other boy’s waist, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss. sparks flew as the two continued to kiss, almost out of breath but not wanting to disconnect their lips anytime soon.

 

changbin finally ended the kiss, pulling back and taking in large amounts of air. minho smirked.

 

“so... was the tingle there?”

 

“y— yes,” changbin shyly responded, looking away from minho yet again.

 

“good. i felt it too,” minho admitted sheepishly, “now... let’s do it again.”

 

before changbin could reply, minho had once again lifted the other’s head and connected their lips into another kiss.

 

the kiss felt so _right_ , so full of _love_ , so many emotions were there at once as their lips and tongues fought.

 

changbin had ended up in minho’s lap, arms wrapped around the other boy’s neck and fingers tangling into his brown locks. minho, again, had his hands placed on changbin’s petite waist, gripping softly at the skin there.

 

they pulled apart and rested their foreheads against each other.

 

“be my boyfriend,” minho blurted out.

 

“w— what?” changbin stuttered in reply, eyes widening.

 

“it wasn’t a question. be my boyfriend.”

 

changbin blushed, feeling the butterflies taking over his stomach in waves of emotions. minho smiled at him and he swore his smile was the most beautiful thing his eyes had ever laid on. minho planted a soft and short kiss to changbin’s lips once again.

 

“i— i guess we’re dating now,” changbin mumbled, staring into minho’s sparkling brown eyes.

 

minho grinned.

 

“yeah, i guess we are.”


	15. this is a first, my destiny [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: love4eva by LOOΠΔ yyxy  
> genre/warnings: slight angst, ends with fluff  
> description: chan and changbin had broken up two years ago and everything was fine, that was until one day they both realised that they were meant to be together.  
> others: non-canon universe.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

most relationships end horribly. the typical screaming, crying, angry curse words. that was not the case for seo changbin. his last relationship was two years ago, and it didn't end off badly. it was fine, actually. the two were still on good terms— and although they never texted or called, they knew nothing was ruined between the two of them. it was just awkward.

 

his name was bang chan. real name was christopher bang, but only felix really ever called him that. he was an attractive man, changbin would say. he had (the last time he saw him anyway) dyed gray hair, the most sparkling and beautiful brown eyes, skin as white as the paper that children would draw on, voice so honey-smooth, and to top it all off— a kind and funny personality. he was basically your ideal type for a guy.

 

there wasn't a big reason as to why they broke off. everything was sailing smoothly, it was just that the two were so caught up in their own lives that they didn't have time for each other. they weren't ready for a relationship, and lost that connection that they had when they first started off dating (which was when they were young adults so that explains why they lasted for so long).

 

changbin didn't really expect to see chan ever again. he figured chan was already in another relationship by now, with someone who he loved with his entire heart. the thought kind of made changbin jealous, but he would never admit it (at least not on the outside). he just hoped that that person was treating him right and giving him all of their time, unlike what happened with him and chan.

 

the day started off the same, or so, changbin thought so. he got up like usual, doing his daily morning routine before he got a call from his phone. he looked at his phone to find that it was from his best friend, han jisung. he picked up the phone and held it close to his ear.

 

"hello...?"

 

"changbin hyung! uh— hi— um are you busy?"

 

"no... why are you asking?" changbin asked, raising his brow in curiosity.

 

"okay, um— could you uh— please take my shift at the cafe? you've worked here before and you're the only one i can trust— i'm sorry this was so out of the blue— but it's only for like an hour or two!"

 

"why can't you work?" changbin asked.

 

"um... i maybe— kind of— scored a date with lee minho and i forgot i had to work today and we planned to meet up in like half an hour... i'm sorry that i couldn't tell you this earlier but i literally just remembered and i'm a mess! i'm not even wearing my nice clothes!"

 

"god..." changbin grumbled, "fine. i'll take your shift. you should be happy i'm so nice— considering the fact that i don't even work there! i'm such a great best friend."

 

"yeah, yeah. the boss isn't in today so you shouldn't get into trouble... if you do then just knock them out with the fire extinguisher, shouldn't be too hard—"

 

"jisung!"

 

"i was joking, calm down! well... i'll see you at the cafe soon. bye, hyung."

 

"yeah— bye."

 

changbin hung up and he glared at the ground, frustration taking over his body.

 

jisung was definitely going to pay him back for this.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin rushed through the doors of the cafe, running up to the counter and taking in huge huffs of air to try and even out his breathing. he slammed his hands down onto the counter and sent jisung a glare, while the boy smiled sheepishly back at him.

 

"you owe me, han jisung!" changbin exclaimed, using the little door to make his way onto the other side of the counter before throwing on an apron.

 

"i know, i know, i'm sorry, hyung. let me just serve this last costumer before heading off."

 

changbin grumbled and sat himself down onto a chair, waiting for jisung to serve the costumer.

 

"so... that'll be three dollars for the peach drink, and seven dollars more for the sandwich. ten dollars in total. what was your name? i'll call you up to get your order once it's done."

 

"my name is chan."

 

oh my fucking god. changbin could recognise that voice from anywhere. that was the voice that had been haunting him for two years. that honey-smooth sweet voice couldn't just come from anywhere. changbin quickly looked up and he locked eyes with the last person he would've expected to see.

 

 _christopher bang_.

 

changbin panicked, standing up and rushing to the kitchen to calm his nerves. his heart was racing, why did he feel so awkward? they weren't on bad terms or anything, but then again, seeing your ex after two years is kind of awkward— especially with the situation they were in. jisung didn't even know as well, and that kind of made matters even worse.

 

jisung poked his head into the kitchen and gave changbin a weird look before pulling the boy up and out of the kitchen to the front counter again.

 

"hey, could you finish this guy's drink please? i might be late if i don't go now," jisung smiled, wrapping his arms around changbin in a gentle hug and kissing his forehead straight after, "sorry for all of this. have fun! i'll see you soon!"

 

jisung took off his apron and threw it off somewhere before rushing out of the cafe, leaving a frustrated changbin behind.

 

changbin set off to work on the drink considering the cafe wasn't at all busy. he grumbled and muttered soft curse words under his breath as he made the drink— not even realising that bang-fucking-chan was behind the counter and was watching him with fondness in his eyes.

 

once changbin was done, he turned around and almost jumped at the sight of chan. his throat closed up and he darted his eyes away, grabbing onto the boy's sandwich and setting it onto the counter.

 

"h— here you go... one peach drink and one sandwich... e— enjoy your meal."

 

chan only thanked him before taking the drink and sandwich and sitting himself down at one of the tables. changbin sighed softly in relief before sitting himself down as he waited for another costumer to come in.

 

another person walked in. he was a man who was probably in his forties. he came up to the counter, eyeing changbin and looking up and down all over his body. changbin felt uncomfortable under his gaze.

 

"h— hello. m— may i take your order, sir?"

 

"yeah... you may," the man spoke with a deep and husky voice, licking his dry lips, "could i order you? you look delicious."

 

"u— um— i'm afraid t— that that i— isn't possible..." changbin laughed nervously, looking away from the man's gaze.

 

"aw, why not, angel? i could show you a good time back at my place," the man growled, placing a finger under changbin's chin and lifting his head to lock eyes with him, "i'll treat you well, pretty boy. "

 

"s— sir, please— this is— um— really inappropriate and i don't feel comfortable with the w— way you're touching me..."

 

"don't be shy now, baby. come with me, let's ditch this place and i'll make sure you have the best time of your life," the man purred, reaching over the counter to grab at changbin.

 

changbin cried out when the man had thrown him over to the other side of the counter, feeling vulnerable under his much bigger body. he wanted to scream and wanted to run. before the man could do anything else to him, he was thrown off harshly and chan stood there, glaring him down.

 

" _don't you fucking touch him_ ," chan hissed, helping changbin up and wrapping his arms protectively around the boy, "you better get the fuck out of here before things get messy, you old fucking asshole."

 

the old man hurried up and scoffed, glaring at both chan and changbin.

 

"just you wait, pretty. i'll come back and get you."

 

changbin unconsciously buried his head into chan's chest at the words, fear taking over his body as he shook in the older boy's arms. the sound of a door slamming shut indicated that the man had left, making changbin heave out a sigh in relief.

 

he pulled apart from chan's grip, cheeks flushed. he wouldn't admit it, but the way chan had held him in his arms just felt so right and he felt so empty when he pulled away from the hug.

 

"um... t— thank you for um— saving me..." changbin mumbled shyly, avoiding chan's eyes at all costs.

 

"it's okay," changbin could hear the smile in his voice, "i couldn't just sit there and watch that happen to you."

 

changbin nodded his head, still not meeting chan's eyes.

 

"well... thank you again, i— i don't know what would've happened if you didn't save m— me. now— um— if you would please excuse me..."

 

changbin started walking off before he felt fingers pull at his hoodie and he looked back and finally met chan's eyes. he blushed as they stared at each other for ages, not wanting to look away. he was completely lost in chan's eyes.

 

"wait! um— changbin... i really wanted to catch up," chan admitted, letting go of the boy's hoodie, "i— it's been too long and it's really nice to see you again."

 

changbin could tell chan was just as nervous and shy as he was, so he nodded his head and gestured over to the table chan was once sat at before— and the two made their way over to there. they both sat across from each other, awkwardly fiddling with their fingers before chan decided to speak up.

 

"so... are you and jisung a thing...?"

 

"what? oh god, no... not at all," changbin laughed gently, feeling the tense atmosphere slowly ease away.

 

"oh," chan replied, making an 'o' shape with his mouth before smiling sheepishly, "it just seemed that way... with all the hugging and the kisses on the forehead."

 

"no! we're just best friends... he does that to me a lot. why are you asking?" changbin asked, tilting his head to the side, "oh, are you— perhaps— _jealous_?"

 

"yes! i mean— no— well... _maybe_..."

 

"jisung used to like me. he asked me out a few months ago but i had to reject him. he's not my type."

 

"then..." chan paused, " _who_ is your type?"

 

"well," changbin smiled, "you should know."

 

the thing was, chan wanted to be sure he knew. he wanted to make sure that they both knew that and that they were both on the same page.

 

"you know... it's— uh— been a lot more lonely without you," chan chuckled, "i don't have anyone to cuddle me in the morning... or remind me to sleep. to cook me breakfast— to um— wear my clothes all the time. yeah... it's lonely."

 

"oh. i thought you would've been dating someone?" changbin asked, raising a bee in confusion.

 

"no... well, i tried dating a few people but it just didn't _feel right_ , you know?" chan laughed to himself before shaking his head softly, "it never worked out so i just decided to take the single life."

 

the thought of chan even with someone else made changbin feel really bitter and jealous on the inside, but he pushed away the feeling.

 

"that's kind of the same situation i'm in," changbin giggled, and chan stared at him with adoration, "so i guess we're on the same page."

 

changbin looked up and the two stared at each other for a while. chan kept on looking down at changbin's soft and pouty lips and he was tempted to make a move. changbin stared into chan's eyes with fondness and love and once again had lost himself in his beautiful sparkling brown orbs.

 

before the two could process anything that was happening, they both leaned forward and connected their lips into a kiss. the two felt so much from the kiss, so much longing, passion, love, just so much more than they had felt for _months_.

 

chan made his way next to changbin, lips still connected in their kiss. changbin climbed into chan's lap and wrapped his arms around his neck. chan wrapped his arms around changbin's waist, pulling the boy closer to him. their bodies fit in perfectly with each other, like two puzzle pieces that were meant to go next to each other.

 

they eventually pulled away and were left breathless. as they caught their breaths, changbin buried his head into chan's chest again, not wanting to pull back from his arms.

 

"i've missed this so fucking much— you don't even understand," chan grumbled, placing his hands on the sides of changbin's waist, "i've missed _you_ so much."

 

"i— i've missed you too..." changbin smiled.

 

"fuck— call me selfish or whatever but i don't want you to belong to anyone else... is that selfish of me? silly of me? i just... is it okay if we tried things out again?"

 

"i'm fine with that..." changbin muttered, clinging onto chan even tighter, "i want to be together again. i love— l— like you so much."

 

"baby... i love you too. forever, okay?" chan chuckled, kissing changbin's forehead softly.

 

"forever."

 

and chan held him. chan held changbin in his arms and it just felt so right. maybe they really were for each other. maybe, right from the start— they were destined soulmates. they were meant to be forever, even if they had some bumpy roads.

 

so, in a way, yeah, most relationships didn't end up well... but the real ones stay together forever no matter what obstacles they had to overcome.

 

chan and changbin did just that and they stayed together right until the very end.


	16. this feels so right, everything’s fine with you [changbinxjisung] [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: good to me by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: smut  
> description: while changbin was busy working on a song in the studio, jisung finds that he has a little problem. so, he decides to get changbin to help as a little breather and distractor, the two not knowing that the microphone was on and that they were being recorded.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad
> 
> note: this is part one. the second part will be a chanchang smut (the smut is requested but i found a way to link it back to this so)

"changbin hyung?" jisung asked, peeping his head into the studio to take a look at the boy.

 

"oh, hi, sungie!"

 

the older was there, seemingly working on a song. the younger walked in, searching for somewhere to sit. there were no other chairs available so he settled on placing changbin onto his lap. he lifted the other boy gently and sat down, letting the boy sit down on his lap straight after.

 

jisung wrapped his arms around changbin's waist and put his chin over the shorter boy's shoulder, looking into what he was doing. he didn't really pay any attention as changbin pressed some buttons and started rapping. were those new lyrics? they sounded nice.

 

jisung was thinking to himself while changbin was busy doing whatever he was doing. the younger boy wasn't thinking of much when all of a sudden his thoughts turned down a darker path. he thought of the times the older boy dressed up in lingerie for him, the way the boy teased him sometimes at dance practise— then he remembered something else. he growled and bit changbin's earlobe softly.

 

"remember that time you wore that skirt and kept shaking your hips, teasing me even though you knew i couldn't pin you down and fuck you until you'd be screaming my name?" jisung whispered huskily into changbin's ear, "fuck. just thinking about your pretty thighs that day makes me feel so aroused."

 

"jisung..." changbin whimpered, feeling his obvious friend poke at him from underneath, "d— do you have— um... a _problem_?"

 

"do i?" the younger asked, a playful smirk filling his face, "well, then— you better get to work on fixing the problem. you caused it, after all."

 

"b— but i'm working on my s— song—"

 

"did i ask? no. no i didn't— so get to work."

 

changbin whined, putting down his papers onto the desk and getting onto his knees in front of jisung. the other smirked, tangling his fingers into changbin's black locks.

 

"submitting so easily... i love that about you, hyung."

 

changbin tugged off jisung's jeans and boxers, seeing his already hard cock. excitement tingled down uncomfortably on changbin's skin. he bit his bottom lip before dropping his jaw and opening his mouth just for jisung's use. it didn't take long for the grip in changbin's hair to tighten and force him down past the head of jisung's cock. his cock was heavy and slick with pre-come, sitting on changbin's tongue; the heat almost overwhelming for him.

 

the head of jisung's cock only pushes in deeper, not stopping until it pressed against the nudge at the back of changbin's throat. this caused changbin to gag and choke, the boy trying to take in deep breaths through his nose. air quickly refilled his lungs as he braced himself for what was to come next. he felt so full.

 

and jisung doesn't ask if he's ready, knows changbin too well to know that he's always ready for anything jisung is willing to give. all he does is force changbin down further on his cock and changbin gags again. he tries to relax his throat and ignore the physical discomfort that jisung forces upon him. he only has one thought in mind, and that's to do his best for jisung. he feels so full as jisung chokes him over and over again, trapped securely in between the boy's thighs.

 

the uncomfortable feeling at the back of his throat doesn't go away as jisung thrusts against his face. the material and fabric of his jeans sends a shiver down his spine. jisung's palms grip together in his hair and wedges him into place.

 

changbin tries to hold his breath, tries to stop gagging for a second. his body doesn't agree with the action, though, and suddenly changbin is choking once again. jisung's cock stretches his mouth so wide, and it's not like changbin hasn't deep-throated him before— but the feeling is just always so foreign when they do do this.

 

and soon enough he can't stay still as jisung's grip becomes weaker. he struggles and jerks underneath jisung. jisung notices his actions and immediately pulls the boy off of his cock, gently tapping at his shoulder to check on him.

 

the fresh flow of oxygen in his lungs is relaxing. changbin heaves breath after breath, already completely fucked out by jisung. he looks up at jisung, bottom lip quivering from being so overwhelmed.

 

"fuck, i didn't hurt you, did i? y— you didn't use your safe word so i just assumed..."

 

"n— no... just a little out of breath... 'm okay, really," changbin gave jisung a half-smile, eyes darting away quickly from the other boy.

 

"are you okay? you look bothered... i'm really sorry if i did something wrong, hyung," jisung bit his bottom lip, lifting the other boy's chin up with his fingers.

 

"no, you really didn't do anything wrong," changbin reassured, shaking his head, "don't worry! 'm just breathless right now, i promise sungie."

 

"if you really say so..." jisung trailed off, "um... do you want to continue? i don't want to if you're too worn-out."

 

"you worry too much," changbin smiled before standing up and sitting himself down onto jisung's lap, "just kiss and fuck me already."

 

"were you always so bold?" jisung chuckled, wrapping his arms around changbin's waist and pulling him in close, "fine. i'll grant your wishes, my dear prince."

 

"as always, my knight in shining armour is here to save me," changbin giggled, pecking jisung's lips gently.

 

"save you? save you from what? save you from being a horny little shit?" jisung teased.

 

"wha— but that's you! you're the horny little shit," changbin whined, throwing his hands up in the air, "you're the who is always staring at my ass during dance practise! plus, you have a raging boner right now!"

 

"it's not my fault your thighs and ass always look-so-damn- _good_ ," jisung complained, rolling his eyes for dramatic effect, "and for your information, i have a raging boner because you were literally just sucking me off!"

 

"well, then i guess there's only one way to get rid of it!"

 

jisung watched as changbin hopped off of his lap, quickly discarding his pants and boxers before hopping back onto his lap. he slotted each of his thighs on either side of jisung's own.

 

"well, aren't you just taking your precious time?" jisung laughed gently.

 

"shut up... 'm horny and needy," changbin whined.

 

"fine, fine," jisung agreed, "just let me prep you first. is there any lube in here?"

 

"... no, i— i already prepped myself..." changbin trailed off with his cheeks flushed a light pink.

 

"wow, and you're calling me a horny little shit, hm?"

 

"i only prepped myself because i knew you were going to come in here and fuck me."

 

"well, maybe i _am_ a horny little shit then," jisung chuckled, "you know me so well."

 

"dummy," changbin scoffed, rolling his eyes at the boy.

 

"hey," jisung growled, quickly plunging up into changbin without warning, "don't you dare use that attitude on me. you can't forget who's in charge here."

 

changbin let out a broken moan, whimpering at the way jisung handled him so roughly. he didn't wait for changbin to adjust and went on. jisung thrusted up once experimentally, grunting at the way that changbin had clenched around him so deliciously.

 

jisung thrusted up a few more times, content sighs leaving his mouth. changbin sat there, overwhelmed with pleasure. he had his head buried in jisung's chest, drool and tears staining the shirt and material.

 

jisung kissed changbin's forehead gently before starting to movie his hips at a rapid pace. as he thrusted upwards, he managed to hit deeper parts of changbin that hadn't been explored yet. he hit new bundles of nerves, new untouched and unmarked territory. jisung wanted to mark it all. he wanted it all to belong to him. he wanted changbin's body to be shaped just for him, be made for him. little did he know, changbin wanted that too.

 

the thing was, changbin and jisung weren't exactly... dating. the two liked each other, of course— with the obvious stares they had always sent each other. it was just that the two were too afraid to admit it to each other. changbin thought jisung just wanted someone to take out his pent-up frustration on. jisung thought changbin needed someone to help him relax and take care of him. so, they were friends with benefits but had obvious feelings for each other.

 

"fuck... ngh— you're so tight, hyung," jisung panted, low and husky against changbin's neck, "loosen up for me, yeah? thought you prepped yourself— you're still so fucking tight— god..."

 

changbin moaned high-pitched noises and clenched around jisung at the boy's filthy words. jisung started biting and sucking at changbin's neck, leaving purple and red love marks all over his honey-coloured skin.

 

"ngh— what did i tell you? loosen up for me, hyung," jisung grunted, trying to thrust harder into the boy when he finally loosened up a bit, "ah— fuck— that's it, hyung. that's it, take it like a good boy."

 

"ah— jisung— p— please—"

 

"please what? i don't speak slut, hyung."

 

changbin knew that jisung loved talking dirty and filthy like that— it always naturally occurred when they were together in that way. it turned him on. a lot. he loved the boy's degrading words, he loved how he treated him so roughly— a lot different from the jisung outside of stuff like this. the other jisung was soft and gentle and took care of changbin like he was a fragile petal, alone and clinging onto its last moments of life. this jisung treated him like he was nothing but his cock slut (which, he was)— and he loved it.

 

"p— please faster, sungie! p— please— more!"

 

"hm, okay, hyung," jisung flipped changbin over and leaned him over the desk, thrusting at an animalistic pace, "only because you've been such a— ngh— good boy for me."

 

changbin can feel jisung's hands lift up his shirt and land on his waist. his ass. his hips. he knew for sure that the fingers digging into his skin would leave marks for later. just with that thought, he moans loudly into the air, with small whimpers of satisfaction following.

 

"do you like that, hyung? like the way i treat you? you don't have a single clue what you do to me, pretty boy," jisung purrs into his ear, and grips changbin's shirt harshly, "you make me want to fuck you into the bedsheets, make me want to make you scream my name all night long. you also make me want to spoil you with love, you make me want to take care of you."

 

"s— sung! s— sungie!" changbin whined, "f— feels so good! w— wanna—"

 

"you wanna come, hyung? then come. come untouched for me, make me proud."

 

"jisung!" changbin wailed, spilling his seed all over the desk, causing him to tighten even more around the other.

 

"fuck, fuck, fuck..." jisung groaned before he spilt his own seed into changbin, filling the boy up.

 

changbin was exhausted. drained. his throat hurt and his mind was fuzzy. whimpers left his mouth as jisung pulled out gently, whispering sweet-nothings into his ear as he did so. he left a soft kiss on changbin's earlobe before pulling his boxers and jeans back up and running off to probably get tissues or something to clean up.

 

changbin laid there against the table, completely fucked out. his whole body hurt. he was definitely going to feel even more the very next day.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"oh, changbin... did you write a new song last night? i can see that some new recordings have been added here. i'll take a listen."

 

changbin was confused for a second, asking himself quietly what he had recorded. he tried to remember what exactly he was working on last night right before his eyes went wide with fear.

 

"uh... chan hyung, i don't think you should open that—"

 

"why? do you think it's not good?" chan asked, raising a brow, "don't worry, i'm sure it sounds great! let me just listen..."

 

"hyung—"

 

but it was too late. the room was filled with moans and groans from the night before, and chan's face went paler than usual. changbin bit his bottom lip, listening to the lewd sounds he had made with jisung. neither of the boys went to turn off the recording, and good thing that the walls were sound-proof.

 

changbin looked up to find chan staring straight at him. he gulped.

 

well, this was certainly going to be interesting.


	17. i adore you, i adore you enough to get dizzy [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: adore u by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: after the i am you music video shooting where changbin was being so clingy, hyunjin only wanted to see this side of his hyung more. as soon as they got back to the dorms, he immediately held changbin in his arms and wouldn't let go.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

it was hard to get a soft and cuddly baby changbin in your arms, as the members of stray kids had learnt. it wasn't that it was because changbin didn't like skin-ship or anything— no, he loved it, actually! it was just hard to find moments where changbin would be a vulnerable mess under anyone because he had always put up this cool demeanour.

 

he was typically the one initiating the skin-ship and going all out with his teasing. so, yeah, a sleepy and vulnerable changbin was just hard to come across.

 

although, when hyunjin had finally got his hands on that exact changbin, he wasn't at all willing to let him go. he was just too cute, so cuddly and so soft. even with all of the teasing and harassment from jisung, minho and seungmin, he stayed quiet and just snuggled even closer to hyunjin. hyunjin decided then that he would do whatever it took to always have a clingy changbin by his side.

 

so that's how they ended up here in this situation.

 

hyunjin with changbin in his lap, arms encased tightly around the older boy while they sat on his bed.

 

"hyunjin~ let me go! 'm sleepy and i wanna go to bed," changbin whined, trying to escape from the younger boy's grip but it was no use— he was too strong.

 

"why can't you just sleep here, then, hyung? my lap is comfortable, right?" hyunjin teased, "i'll sleep with you and keep you warm in my arms."

 

"why are you doing this to me?" changbin had stopped squirming by now, accepting his fate and letting hyunjin cuddle with him.

 

"i'm doing this because i want to see soft baby changbin again," hyunjin sighed, "you were so cute and cuddly during the mv shooting— i wanted to see more of that side of you, hyung."

 

"o— oh," changbin mumbled, "well that was a very direct confession."

 

"mhm," hyunjin muttered, "now shush. just let me hold you."

 

"no~ lemme go, hyunjin!"

 

"stop struggling, i'm stronger than you, hyung. just let me hug you. turn into my soft little baby from the mv shooting again, i miss that changbin."

 

"what? so you don't love the normal me?" changbin whimpered, staring up at hyunjin with glossy eyes.

 

"t— that's not what i meant," hyunjin gulped, "i love every single side of you, hyung. don't take it like that, silly."

 

"mm, fine," changbin grumbled, burying his head into hyunjin's chest, "but if you're going to keep me in your arms, can we at least lay down please?"

 

"okay, hyung," hyunjin smiled to himself and laid down with changbin next to him. he draped an arm over changbin's waist, pulling the boy close to him and burying the smaller's head into his chest.

 

"comfy..." changbin mumbled, his cheeks flushing red.

 

"really?" hyunjin grinned, "good. at least you're accepting my cuddles now."

 

"shut up," changbin whined, "stop teasing me."

 

"why should i? it's not everyday i get a soft and a baby changbin under my arms... it's really nice," hyunjin ran his free hand through changbin's black locks.

 

"if woojin hyung and felix walk in right now then i'm going to go die," changbin complained.

 

"i'm not going to let you die, silly," hyunjin sighed, "so don't even think about it."

 

"whatever..." changbin rolled his eyes but couldn't stop the smile spreading on his face.

 

"hyung, you're always pretending you're some dark and cold person, but you're not. you're the softest person i know, you're so cute and cuddly— especially now."

 

"wow, what did i just walk in to?" felix's voice could be heard at the doorway, "get it on you two!"

 

hyunjin sat up quickly and sent felix a death glare. the boy smiled sheepishly before shrugging his shoulders.

 

"just don't be too loud tonight," felix gave hyunjin a thumbs-up, "i'll sleep in another room. i'll let woojin hyung know, too, don't worry."

 

changbin squeaked and hid his face deeper into hyunjin's chest, completely embarrassed. hyunjin looked down at the boy before looking back up at felix.

 

"you doofus, it's nothing like that. we're just cuddling. platonically. there's nothing more to it."

 

"yeah, sure, whatever."

 

felix rolled his eyes before leaving the room and shutting the door. hyunjin sighed and laid back down, patting changbin's head softly.

 

"hey, hey... are you embarrassed, hyung? what of? the members already know that you're a cuddly little baby," hyunjin smiled.

 

"i j— just... t— the things lix said m— made me feel emb— embarrassed..."

 

"embarrassed? what happened to my sassy little binnie from just before? you're so cute."

 

"w— why do you keep calling me that? i'm n— not cute!"

 

"it's not good to lie, little one," hyunjin cooed, "don't be so embarrassed, felix just likes to tease. it's nothing like that. it's platonic."

 

"yeah, it's— it's nothing like that..."

 

changbin tensed up, feeling tears brimming at the corners of his eyes. hyunjin noticed this and frowned, cupping the boy's cheek sign his hand.

 

"hey, what's wrong? you look like you're about to start crying."

 

"n— nothing," changbin muttered, "it's nothing, don't worry."

 

"no, it's not nothing... please talk to me, hyung," hyunjin begged, "i don't want to see you crying."

 

"i just— i— i don't know... i don't want us cuddling to be just platonic," changbin mumbled the last bit, and hyunjin had managed to catch it.

 

hyunjin smiled, brushing some hair out of changbin's eyes.

 

"you don't want us cuddling to be platonic? what do you want it to be, then?"

 

"y— you heard me?"

 

"well... you're not particularly the most quiet person in the world, so, tell me," hyunjin teased, "what do you want it to be?"

 

"i— um..."

 

changbin was looking for the right words to say while hyunjin was just staring at him, love and adoration in his eyes.

 

"... r— romantic, maybe..."

 

hyunjin then smirked, lifting changbin's chin up with his finger and gazing deeply into his brown orbs.

 

"romantic, huh? i can do that."

 

before changbin had any time to reply, hyunjin leaned in and captured his lips into a passionate and slow kiss. hyunjin tilted his head to get better access, surprising the other boy with soft bites to his lip. changbin melted into the kiss, kissing hyunjin back with so much love.

 

stars flew, sparks ignited. they didn't want to pull away from each other because the kiss just felt so perfect and so _right_.

 

finally, soon enough, changbin's lungs were screaming at him to pull apart. he pulled away from hyunjin, taking in large amounts of air. he was panting heavily, causing hyunjin to let out a chuckle.

 

"i wanted it to be romantic, too."


	18. you’ll want it more, you’ll burn up more [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: want by taemin  
> genre/warnings: fluffy smut, mentions of self-harm, daddy kink, baby boy kink  
> description: felix bought changbin a choker that says, "lixie's pretty princess." out of no where, changbin shows off some pretty clothes along with the choker one time.   
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> others: non-canon universe.

"you bought me... a choker?"

 

"yeah, you don't like it, hyung?"

 

"no, no, i like it..." changbin mumbled, cheeks flushing red, "w— what does it say?"

 

" _lixie's pretty princess_ ," felix purred, looking changbin straight in the eyes, "you are, are you not?"

 

"i— i..." changbin gulped, "o— of course i am! d— don't be silly."

 

"good. that's exactly how i like it," felix growled possessively, making changbin whimper out.

 

"what?" felix stared the boy down, "like it when i'm all possessive over you? does it arouse you, hm, hyung?"

 

"lix," changbin whined, "d— don't tease me, please... jisung is still here— he m— might hear us..."

 

"i thought he was over at seungmin's place?"

 

"that's what i thought, too..."

 

"i can't even imagine what it's like to live with someone," felix chuckled, "although i'd like you to live with me."

 

"was that an invitation? d— do you want me to come and live with you?"

 

"i mean, well, you are kind of my _boyfriend_ , hyung," felix laughed, scratching the back of his neck, "and i really don't like how you're living with another boy."

 

"trust me, i don't like living here either..." changbin scrunched his nose up thinking about all the times jisung had deliberately bothered and pestered him, "i'd leave jisung any day for you."

 

"i heard that!" jisung yelled out from his room, "if you're planning on leaving me, at least let me talk to felix first."

 

"about what, exactly?" changbin asked, furrowing his brows and tilting his head to the side.

 

"rules and boundaries. now, felix, if you're wanting to take my best friend then you're going to have to follow some rules set out by me."

 

"um... okay? so, what are the rules?"

 

"number one, you're not allowed to touch him. number two, no lovey-dovey stuff. number three, no dirty sexy-time stuff— don't even _think_ about it. you got it, lover-boy?"

 

"wh— that doesn't even make any sort of sense! we're dating!"

 

"shut up before i change my mind about letting my best friend go, yongbok."

 

felix looked at changbin with confusion, while changbin shrugged his shoulders and smiled apologetically.

 

"now, pack your bags and go, changbin. i can't stand to see you any longer."

 

"... thanks. you too, jisung."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"... and that's the last box. do you need me to unpack your things for you?" felix asked over the phone, waiting for his boyfriend's sweet voice to reply back to him.

 

"no, it's okay! you've done enough for me today," changbin laughed, "i'll be there soon! sorry for the wait, i thought it would've been nice for me to buy some food to cook for you tonight. you don't mind, right?"

 

"of course not, hyung. i miss you so much."

 

"you saw me an hour ago, you big dork," changbin's giggles could be heard clearly over the phone, "don't worry, i'm coming home soon."

 

"don't take too long, i miss your cute little lips."

 

"okay, i— i won't," felix could tell changbin was flustered over the phone, "see you soon, lix."

 

"yeah, see you soon, hyung."

 

and so felix waited silently for his boyfriend to come home. it didn't take long before there was a small knock at the door and felix jolted up, rushing towards it and opening it.

 

changbin stood there with a small smile, wearing a super baggy hoodie. it went past his knees and gave him massive sweater paws.

 

"what's with the giant hoodie?" felix asked, head tilted like a lost puppy, "isn't it hot?"

 

"i just like this hoodie..." changbin laughed before stepping into the house and setting down the bags he had bought back from shopping, "i'm home!"

 

"well, actually..." felix chuckled, "this is _our_ home now."

 

changbin giggled at his boyfriend's words as felix snaked an arm around the older's waist, pulling him in close. they stared into each other's eyes not long before sharing a short and sweet kiss.

 

"that's rule one broken," felix purred, "oh well. jisung won't know."

 

"let me go make dinner now," changbin smiled before pressing kisses to felix's face, "love you, lix."

 

"there goes rule two," felix muttered, "i love you, too, hyung."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

a few hours had passed and by now night had fallen. changbin and felix had just finished having dinner and felix was currently in the shower.

 

as soon as felix walked out of the shower, his jaw dropped. there changbin was, in a cute and rather _short_ pastel pink skirt. he had no shirt on, the hoodie he was wearing from just before discarded and on the floor. he was also wearing the choker that felix had gotten specially for him.

 

"hi, _daddy_ ," changbin purred, getting up and placing a delicate hand on felix's chest, "i got dressed up all nice for you. do you like it, daddy?"

 

"fuck," felix cursed under his breath and placed one of his hands on changbin's waist, "yes. fuck yes. let's break _rule three_ , baby boy."

 

"you were never going to follow them anyway, silly daddy," changbin repressed a laugh.

 

"true," felix smiled, "you know me so well, hyung."

 

felix hefted changbin up by the backs of his thighs. changbin instinctively wrapped his legs around the younger boy's waist, clinging onto him like a cuddly koala.

 

felix sat on the edge of the bed, changbin seated in his lap.

 

"where'd you even get this cute skirt from?" felix asked, using his index finger to lift up the pastel pink skirt, "it's pretty on you. you're pretty."

 

"i— i might have gone shopping for more than just food today," changbin flushed, slapping felix's hand away from his skirt, "don't do that, you pervert."

 

"what?" felix stretched out the what, "what have you got to hide? i've seen it all before, baby."

 

"s— still," changbin huffed, "there's something down there you've definitely never seen before."

 

"oh? what is it? can i look?" felix bit his lip, eyes travelling down to the pink material.

 

"no, not now," changbin whined.

 

"then, when?"

 

"when we fuck," changbin stated boldly.

 

"i thought we were going to right now?" felix asked, shocked, "you get dressed up all nice for me and you don't want me to fuck you after?"

 

"you take too long and you talk too much," changbin grumbled, "i can just go prep myself and then come back."

 

"no, i'll prep you. don't be so impatient, hyung," felix sighed before jokingly asking, "don't want to be punished, do you?"

 

"no, _daddy_ ," changbin teased, looking up at felix for approval.

 

"that's what i thought, baby boy," felix grinned, "now... be a good boy and lay down, ass up for me."

 

changbin did as told. felix went to look for a condom and lube, finding the two items in his drawer. he took the two items out and went up to changbin, finding the boy in the middle of trying to undress himself.

 

felix grabbed changbin's hands in his own and took them away from his skirt, shaking his head no.

 

"don't take off the skirt, just take off your boxers."

 

but what surprised felix was that changbin wasn't exactly wearing boxers. he was wearing panties. he slipped them off his bare legs, tossing them aside and leaving felix incredibly aroused.

 

"is... is that..."

 

"yeah, that's what i was talking about, daddy..."

 

felix didn't know why he felt so turned on at the name changbin was addressing him as. the word was so foreign to changbin, but it sounded so sweet coming out of his mouth. where changbin had learnt such a word? he would never know. most likely chan, though.

 

"... i'm kind of in a mood where i want to fuck you out until you're screaming my name but also i want to hold you and praise you. so, which would you prefer right now?"

 

"c— could we have some soft and romantic stuff tonight? i— i just really want to be held and loved," changbin confessed, his cheeks dusted a light pink, "that's okay, right?"

 

"of course, baby," felix smiled, "anything for you."

 

changbin smiled back, before laying back down onto the bed with his ass up in the air. felix grabbed out the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with a generous amount.

 

"this might hurt. we haven't done this for long time."

 

"too long," changbin groaned, "i miss being filled up."

 

felix hummed in reply before gently pushing his first digit into changbin. the older let out a shaky breath at the feeling, burying his head into the white sheets of the younger's bed.

 

felix added a second digit, thrusting his two fingers in and out of changbin. the older squeaked, tossing around on the bed. the younger frowned and held him in place by the waist with his free hand.

 

"stop moving around so much. daddy can't prep you properly, baby boy. if you don't get proper prep then it'll hurt," felix warned, "just be a good boy for me. you can do that, right?"

 

"y— yes, daddy," changbin whimpered, going limp under felix's hands.

 

"that's a good boy," felix praised, pushing in his third and fourth finger, "you're taking my fingers so well. wonder how you'd take my cock, huh?"

 

"please— pleasepleaseplease," changbin sobbed, "please more! i— i want more, please daddy!"

 

" _more_? you want _more_?"

 

"yes! please!"

 

"you were squirming around just a second ago, and now you want _more_?"

 

"please," changbin begged, "please, daddy."

 

"so needy..." felix muttered, "okay, pup. daddy will give you what you want."

 

felix removed his fingers, making changbin chase his fingers. felix smiled before kissing along the boy's neck, whispering sweet-nothings into his ear.

 

felix put the condom over his cock, lubing it up fully.

 

"ready, baby?" felix asked, rubbing his member over the cleft of changbin's ass.

 

changbin whimpered, yeses spilling from his mouth. felix chuckled before slowly entering the boy.

 

once felix had bottomed out, he waited for changbin to adjust to his size. it wasn't long before changbin was moving his hips back as a way to tell felix to start moving. the younger male thrusted once experimentally, grunting at the feeling before starting to move his hips at a rapid speed. broken moans and whimpers spilt from changbin's mouth, edging felix to go faster.

 

felix groaned at the tight heat surrounding him, gripping at changbin's pastel pink skirt. the material was soft in his hands. changbin seemed to like the treatment, as his moans got impossibly louder, clearly overwhelmed with pleasure.

 

soft kisses were shared between the two, even with their awkward position. felix's eyes wandered all over changbin's body, admiring everything he had to offer.

 

"you're so pretty," felix complimented, "my pretty boy."

 

changbin whined as felix flipped him over, brown orbs again wandering all over his body. changbin covered his body with his hands shyly, eyes looking away from the younger boy.

 

"don't hide your body from me, baby boy," felix smiled, grabbing changbin's hands and putting them to his sides, "you're perfect in every way."

 

felix started to lift changbin's skirt, before the boy slapped his hands away. felix raised a brow in confusion.

 

"why did you do that? what are you still hiding?"

 

again, felix started to lift changbin's skirt and the boy slapped his hands away just like before.

 

"stop that," felix warned, grabbing the boy's hands with one of his hands and pinning them above his head, "why are you slapping me, huh? you should let daddy see everything of yours, baby."

 

changbin looked up at felix teary-eyed, and felix felt his heart drop. why was he looking at him like that? what was he hiding?

 

felix looked down and lifted up the skirt gently, eyes widening at the faint white marks accompanied with new red ones. he completely stopped his movements, making changbin whimper out.

 

"changbin hyung... w— what is this?"

 

changbin choked on a sob, tears streaming down his honey cheeks. felix frowned before leaning down and pressing kisses to the boy's face.

 

"hey, don't cry now..."

 

"'m sorry!" changbin cried out, burying his face into his hands.

 

"baby, don't cry... i'm a little upset you didn't tell me, but that's okay, yeah? please don't do this again... i'm worried for you. you can always talk to me if something is bothering you, okay?"

 

"y— yes... 'm really sorry, lix— 'm so sorry!"

 

"hush, now, baby. don't worry your pretty little head over it. i'm here for you, and i'll always be here for you... don't apologise, my pretty princess."

 

"i— i love you," changbin blurted out.

 

felix paused, feeling his heart skip a beat. he then smiled, starting to move his hips again.

 

"i love you too, hyung."

 

high-pitched moans spilt from changbin's mouth at the sudden movement that had started up again. he clenched around felix over and over again, making the boy on top of him groan and curse under his breath.

 

felix now had a hand rested on changbin's thigh, carefully caressing the places that had been marked with faint white lines. the thought of changbin hurting himself sent shivers down his spine.

 

felix thrusted at a normal pace, afraid changbin was too fragile for him. he was afraid of breaking and hurting the boy, even if he currently didn't show any signs of pain. he couldn't stand the thought of him hurting changbin.

 

"l— lix, please, _faster_ ," changbin moaned out, shaking with pleasure, "n— need more!"

 

"a— are you sure?" felix asked. he was willing, of course he was— he just didn't want to hurt changbin in any way.

 

changbin must have immediately known what felix was thinking about because he nodded his head quickly. a reassuring smile filled his face after that, and he held onto felix's free hand with a hand of his own.

 

"'m sure... you're not going to h— hurt me."

 

and so felix started moving his hips faster, squeezing changbin's hand as a way to ask for approval once more. changbin squeezed his hand back and that's when felix finally let his nerves go. he knew changbin would use his safe word if it was too much for him.

 

the two were breathing heavily, loud slaps filling the room, accompanied with their moans and groans.

 

"s— so good!" changbin cried out, hands and fingers gripping at the sheets on his sides.

 

"ngh— hyung— oh _god_ ," felix groaned at the feeling of changbin clenching around him, "oh god— if you keep d— doing that then i'll c— come— _fuck_."

 

"right t— there! p— please lix!"

 

changbin felt felix lift his hand from his thigh and grip at his ass instead, spreading his cheeks apart to get better access. whimpers of satisfaction filled the air.

 

"right there, hyung? like it there, baby? like the way i treat you? so spoiled, my little princess is so spoiled."

 

"lix! l— lix— _oh my god_ — lix—"

 

"do you need to come, hyung?"

 

changbin nodded his head, desperate pleas leaving his mouth as his body shook.

 

"go ahead then, hyung. come all over your pretty little skirt."

 

changbin wailed felix's name before he spilt his seed all over his new skirt. content sighs left felix's mouth as changbin tightened around him, causing him to spill his own seed into the condom.

 

felix pulled out, tying the condom up and throwing out it in the trash. changbin laid on the bed, drained and completely fucked out— his mind fuzzy from his intense orgasm.

 

felix lifted the boy up, slipping the skirt off of the older boy and quickly throwing it into a basket that he'd take out to do washing the next day. he then proceeded to take off the choker on changbin's neck, placing it on the bedside table.

 

felix carried changbin in his arms, slipping under the sheets with the older boy still in his arms.

 

changbin had something to say, and he knew it would be better to talk about it now— he probably wouldn't have any courage to say it by tomorrow.

 

"l— lix— um..." changbin started, and felix immediately knew what he was going to start talking about, "about the m— marks— um..."

 

"it's okay, hyung. you don't have to talk about it now if you're not comfortable, i understand," felix reassured, kissing changbin's forehead gently, "you can open up whenever you feel like it. no pressure."

 

"i— no— that's not... i want to talk about it now," changbin took a deep breath before continuing, "the marks— they're there because... i— i... lately i've been so— tired? of being alive... i— i feel like i h— have no worth whatsoever... i always feel like y— you'd be better off without m— me... i just _hate_ myself so much."

 

"hyung..." felix trailed off, heart breaking at how broken changbin looked and sounded, "that's not true at all. you're worth so much, and i am _not_ better off without you. you're my everything— and you don't need to worry because... even if you don't love yourself, i do. i'll always love you. every single little thing about you."

 

"d— do you really mean that, felix?" changbin asked— hopeful eyes looking up at the younger male.

 

felix smiled, placing a soft kiss onto changbin's pouty pink lips. changbin flushed at this, eyes adverting away from felix for a moment before looking back at him. felix kept his eyes on the smaller boy.

 

the taller chuckled at his boyfriend's cute nature, adoration clearly in his eyes and when changbin looked back into his brown orbs, he had never felt more loved. the two stared at each other for what felt like hours before felix opened his mouth to reply.

 

" _i meant every single bit of it, my pretty princess_."


	19. is it hard for you to sleep because of me too? [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: oh my! by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: just changbin and felix cuddling.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

oh, it was nights like this that felix had absolutely _loved_.

 

felix stared at changbin, his fingers in the boy's dark locks of hair. changbin slept peacefully besides the younger boy, eyes shut tightly. he was snoring quietly, making felix smile at his cute he was.

 

"felix, i love you..." changbin muttered in his sleep, burying his head impossibly closer into felix's chest.

 

felix's smile got even wider at the boy's words. he left a small kiss on changbin's forehead, the arm around the older boy's waist tightening.

 

"i love you too, hyung," felix whispered, "so so much."

 

changbin seemed to smile in his dreams. felix cooed softly before using his hand in changbin's hair to untangle themselves in his dark locks and brushing some loose strands away from his eyes.

 

"my cute little baby," felix mumbled, "you deserve the entire world, don't you?"

 

felix admired changbin's features a little longer before he had decided to close his own eyes, drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

morning came by quicker than expected.

 

felix woke up, blinking a few times for his eyes to adjust to the bright light. he stared at changbin's still sleeping face, stretched out his body and sat up on the bed.

 

a soft whine was heard and felix looked back down at changbin who was clinging onto felix's arm, eyes still shut tightly.

 

"binnie hyung? are you up?"

 

"y— yes... don't leave me, please..."

 

"hyung, i have to pee," felix chuckled, "i'll be back right away, though."

 

"no," changbin whimpered, stretching out the no.

 

but it was too late already, felix was already up and walking towards the bathroom.

 

once felix was done emptying his bladder, he walked back into the bedroom and stared at the changbin who was half on the bed. the top half of changbin's body and his head were both on the floor, with his face on the ground.

 

"baby, what are you doing on the floor?"

 

a soft moan was the only thing that came out of changbin's mouth and felix tsked, shaking his head and approaching the boy.

 

"hey, you shouldn't be on the floor, hyung," felix chuckled lowly before leaning down and picking the boy up in his arms and placing him back onto the bed, "princes deserve to be spoiled and treated like royalty."

 

"c— cuddles please..." changbin whimpered, "i want cuddles."

 

"alright, hyung baby," felix smiled and laid down next to changbin, encasing the smaller boy into his arms, "i'm here. you'll get all the cuddles you want."

 

"thank you, lixie," changbin muttered.

 

"anything for my beautiful boy."

 

felix booped changbin's nose and chuckled at the older boy's reaction. changbin scrunched his nose up, small and quiet drawn-out whines leaving from his mouth.

 

"cutie," felix cooed, "you're adorable. how did i end up with such a cutie like you? i'm so lucky."

 

"s— shut up," changbin flushed, "stop c— complimenting me. i'm n— not cute!"

 

"you need to stop lying, baby. you are _cute_. you're the _cutest_."

 

"you're even _cuter_ ," changbin huffed, not realising what he had just said.

 

felix grinned and changbin paused, taking in what he had just replied with to the other boy. his face turned red and he hid it quickly in felix's chest.

 

"not. this just proved my point. you're so cute and flustered, i love it. look at you, hiding your adorable little face in my chest— makes me feel so proud to have you as mine," felix purred, "my baby. my prince. mine."

 

"felix, stop it... y— you're making me shy..."

 

"that's the point, hyung. i'm _trying_ to make you shy."

 

changbin sighed, picking up felix's arm and wrapping it around his own waist. felix's arm instinctively tightened protectively around changbin.

 

" _mine_ ," felix whispered into changbin's ear, making the boy shiver.

 

"were you always so protective over me?"

 

"yes. always have been, thanks for noticing. i hate how the other members _touch_ you, it's not fair. like, when hyunjin had you on his lap and clung onto you. or like when chris was holding your hand and wouldn't let it go. or when jisung fucking _kissed_ your cheek as a thank you— god i just wanted to wipe that stupid smirk off of his face... that little shit—"

 

"calm down, lixie," changbin muttered, "don't worry. the other members don't mean it like that, you know i'll always be yours. no-one else has ever caught my eyes. no-one has my heart. it's always been you and it'll always be you."

 

"good... i like it that way," felix growled, "and— um— same thing to you. you'll always have my heart, too."

 

"i know, lix. now go back to sleep, 'm tired and you talk too much."

 

felix rolled his eyes but smiled anyway. he loved his boyfriend.

 

nothing could ruin this moment between the couple. they felt safe and comfortable in each other's arms, and that's how it'll always be.


	20. this feels so right, everything’s fine with you [chanxchangbin] [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: good to me by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: smut, sexual tension, daddy kink, baby boy kink  
> description: there's a lot of sexual tension as chan continues to stare changbin down, and you can see something sparkling in his eyes. was it lust? before changbin could even understand what was happening, he was pinned roughly to the desk.  
> others: part two to the changbinxjisung smut  
> requested by: yoursyanan

there's a lot of sexual tension as chan continues to stare changbin down, and you can see something sparkling in his eyes. was it _lust_? before changbin could even understand what was happening, he was pinned roughly to the desk.

 

"c— chan hyung?" changbin squeaked, "w— what are you doing? what is t— this?"

 

"you tell me what this looks like, changbin. you should know after messing around with jisung last night, shouldn't you?"

 

"i— i..." changbin gulped.

 

"tell me, bin... are you and jisung a thing? as in, dating?"

 

"n— no... w— we're not dating..." changbin whispered.

 

"no? not dating? then he doesn't mind if i..." chan paused for a second before changbin felt hands place themselves on his ass, "do this? because it's not his, right? he doesn't care if i touch you like this?"

 

"h— he... n— no— i don't think so..."

 

"okay, good. now tell me this... do you like the way i'm _touching_ you right now?"

 

changbin whimpered at the question, looking away from chan.

 

"look at me when i'm talking to you, bin."

 

changbin looked back up at chan, trying to hide the blush on his face.

 

"y— yes, hyung... i— i like it..."

 

"good boy. what's your safe-word, baby?"

 

"i— it's— g— gyu..."

 

"cute," chan smiled, "are you okay with this? your little friend seems to be excited right now. can i take care of you, baby boy? will you let hyung do that?"

 

"y— yes _daddy_ ," changbin squeaked.

 

chan felt arousal spread throughout his body, his little friend twitching at the name that had just left changbin's mouth. he furrowed his brows, hand trailing up under changbin's shirt.

 

"what did you just call me, baby boy? say it again, i want to hear it."

 

changbin shivered under chan's touch. he felt one of chan's hands grip harshly at his waist.

 

"i— i said h— hyung..."

 

"no. no, you didn't. now say it again, or i will have to _punish_ you."

 

"d— daddy," changbin whimpered, earning a smirk from chan.

 

"good boy," chan whispered, dark and low into changbin's ear, "so good for daddy. daddy won't punish you, daddy will just reward you instead. you're so good for him, aren't you?"

 

"yes. i— i am..."

 

"come on, baby. sit on daddy's lap, let him pleasure you," chan sat down on the couch, "let him spoil you, yeah?"

 

changbin got up from the desk and waddled his way over to chan, plopping himself down onto the older's lap.

 

changbin whimpered when chan thrusted up once, feeling how hard and aroused his friend was through the shorts chan was currently wearing. changbin steadied and balanced himself by holding onto chan's rather broad shoulders.

 

chan snaked his arms around changbin's waist, pulling the boy close to himself. he buried his head into the smaller's neck, licking and sucking bright red and purple marks into his honey skin. changbin moaned quietly at the sensation as chan continued to suck and bite.

 

once chan pulled away, he smiled at his art work. changbin's face was red; blush obvious on his cheeks.

 

"surprised jisung hasn't marked you up yet," chan chuckled, "he left a poor boy like you unmarked. doesn't he know that you're too pretty? that someone else like me would just come and scoop you up for himself instead?"

 

"h— he hasn't marked up my neck, b— but..." changbin looked down at his thighs shyly, chan following his gaze, "it w— was quite a while ago, though."

 

"these?" chan placed a hand over changbin's thighs, making the boy whimper, "these pretty things?"

 

"yes— daddy," changbin muttered, "he m— marked up my thighs."

 

"hm..." the older gripped the younger's thighs harshly, earning a moan from the other, "seems they're still sensitive, huh? you wouldn't mind if i marked them up even more, would you?"

 

"i— i wouldn't mind..."

 

"good."

 

chan lifted up changbin's shirt over his head, throwing it off somewhere in the room. he stared at the boy's body, eyes travelling and taking in every single part of him. changbin shyed himself away, hiding his face into his hands.

 

"d— don't do that..."

 

"do what?" chan grinned, "admire you? you're so pretty, why are you hiding for?"

 

"you're making me feel s— shy... i— i'm not pretty..."

 

"yes, you are, baby. don't you dare say otherwise, you're the prettiest baby boy ever, you understand? i don't want to hear another bad word about yourself leave your mouth."

 

"i— i understand, daddy."

 

"that's my good boy."

 

chan smiled before discarding his own shirt, throwing it someplace he didn't even bother caring about at that particular moment in time. he only had one objective in mind: to pleasure changbin.

 

he didn't know how many times he had stared at changbin, wishing the boy was all his. he didn't know how many songs he had written about his fellow group member, or stayed up with restless thoughts about the smaller boy. he wanted to kiss and to hold changbin, as well as completely wreck and spoil him.

 

changbin made him feel a lot of things he didn't know he could feel. dating and love weren't often things you'd think about as an idol, so chan never really found time for it. but, one day, something clicked inside him and he felt himself falling heads over heels for changbin. there were just so many positive aspects and reasons as to why he should love the younger boy, he couldn't just reject the feelings he felt.

 

at first, he thought it was a best friend kind of feeling, or maybe even family, but... he didn't feel that way towards any of the other members. so, changbin had to be different— and— turns out he was different. really different.

 

chan wasn't afraid to admit now that he loved changbin, even if the boy didn't love him back. chances are, he loved jisung, with the amount of time the two had always spent together. they also played and fooled around often with the other, chan had seen the looks they gave each other. he had seen how they would disappear for a few minutes when the group were all together. he had seen their messy hair straight after they came back, jisung's unbuttoned shirts, the flustered and shy looks changbin would have on.

 

any person who looked at them would believe that they were together and although it hurt chan, he knew he couldn't do anything about it... and he wasn't going to do anything about it, either. he didn't want to ruin anything for the two, he just wasn't the type to. even if he was jealous and he wished he could be the one who changbin was falling for instead, he knew better than to break them apart.

 

all he could do now was just enjoy this moment he was having with changbin, enjoy it while changbin was still not claimed by jisung. have it before changbin and jisung both came to realise that they were meant to be together.

 

"you look deep in thought..."

 

"huh— oh... i am."

 

"do... do— um— you want to talk about it?"

 

"it's okay. we can talk about it after this," chan reassured, making changbin stand up, "take off your pants and boxers for me, baby. i'll go get some lube and a condom. you should have them both in here somewhere, right?"

 

"y— yeah... bottom drawer," changbin's cheeks flushed and he watched as chan made his way over to the bottom drawer next to the desk, opening it up and fetching the lube and a condom.

 

changbin took his pants and boxers off, laying on the couch on his stomach straight after and waiting for chan to return.

 

"aw," chan cooed, "look at your cute little butt. all ready for daddy to ruin it, hm?"

 

changbin replied with a whimper as chan approached him, setting the condom and lube aside for a second. he reached down and gripped changbin's thighs roughly, staring at the fading purple and red marks left by jisung.

 

chan leaned down and bit at changbin's skin, sucking and biting to leave his own marks over the boy. changbin cried out at the peculiar feeling, squirming on the couch.

 

once chan was done, a content smile filled his face. he grabbed the lube and opened up the bottle, coating his fingers with a generous amount.

 

"this shouldn't hurt too much," chan muttered, "considering you did this yesterday, prepping you should be easy."

 

chan pushed his index finger in, making changbin gasp out and try and push back onto his finger.

 

"see? knew it wouldn't hurt. you're already enjoying it so much, aren't you, baby boy?"

 

"ah— y— yes!"

 

chan chuckled before pushing his three other coated fingers into the boy, making changbin choke on a breathy moan.

 

"good boy," chan praised as he started thrusting his fingers, changbin taking every thrust to his core well, "you're taking my fingers so well, baby."

 

changbin let out a high-pitched whine when chan hit a strange bundle of nerves inside of changbin. the younger curled up to himself, mewling at the intense pleasure.

 

chan took his actions as a sign to stop and remove his fingers to get to the real fun. he removed his fingers from changbin's core hastily, almost desperate to fill up the boy.

 

chan put the condom onto his length and applied some lube to make the slide-in easier. once he was done, he aligned himself at changbin's hole, pushing his the head of his cock into the boy.

 

"remember to use your safe word if it gets too much, yeah? i'll stop immediately if you can't take it," chan whispered into changbin's ear, making the boy shiver.

 

in just one swift movement, chan had thrusted into the boy and had already bottomed out. he started thrusting his hips, setting out a fast and harsh pace for changbin.

 

changbin didn't seem to mind the pace, as he was only pushing back onto chan's cock to get more of the delicious friction and to earn better pleasure for both boys. chan sighed in content, hands gripping and nails digging into changbin's rather tiny waist.

 

chan changed their position up a bit, pushing down changbin's waist onto the couch and getting farther on top of said boy. he didn't wait for changbin to adjust to the new angle as he was already slamming his hips down, moving at a pace faster than before.

 

changbin whimpered, tears spilling down his cheeks from the immense pleasure. it all felt too good to be true. he buried his head into the couch, moans muffled by the many pillows that were on there. his legs were sore and his throat was killing him, if he had been moaning any louder than how he had been at the moment, his voice would've broken.

 

"fuck— baby— how are you still so tight? d— didn't jisung fuck you yesterday night? did he— ah— not fuck you good enough?"

 

"h— he d— did! a— ah!"

 

"hm, you're just always so tight, then? i'm not complaining, though. so good for daddy."

 

chan moved his hips at an animalistic pace, making changbin see stars.

 

"d— daddy," changbin cried, "s— so good! d— daddy is so good!"

 

chan put more power into his thrusts at the words, feeling the way changbin's body shook with every hard thrust to his core. he was obviously way too overwhelmed because when he tried to talk, all that came out was only long drawn-out and loud moans.

 

"ngh— baby, _fuck_ ," chan cursed, "don't clench around me like that, it feels too good."

 

changbin whimpered, clawing at the couch with his nails. chan smiled and leaned down to kiss along the boy's back.

 

"there we go... loosen up for me. you're doing so well for daddy, baby boy."

 

chan once again repositioned himself and almost jumped when changbin squeaked, whines filling the air almost immediately.

 

"did i find your special spot, baby?" chan teased, trailing a finger down changbin's back.

 

"y— yes! oh my god, yes! p— please daddy! p— please fuck me t— there!"

 

"i've got you, baby boy. don't you worry," chan cooed.

 

chan angled for that spot over and over again, making changbin a moaning mess under him. he gripped at his hips roughly, leaving red marks all over his honey skin.

 

"daddy! g— gonna come! p— please let me c— come!"

 

"what makes you think i wouldn't? go ahead, don't be afraid to."

 

changbin whimpered, a high-pitched moan leaving his mouth as he came all over the couch, making a mess. chan groaned at the sudden tightness, moving his hips faster to chase his own release. he soon spilt his seed into the condom, heavy pants leaving from his mouth.

 

chan pulled out slowly, making changbin gasp quietly. the older male tied up the condom and threw it out in the trash, a content sigh leaving from his mouth. he grabbed a tissue from the desk and wiped up changbin's come on the couch, frowning at the stain it left and trying his best to get it off.

 

"'m sorry for that... could've just told me not to come," changbin apologised, trying to help chan clean up.

 

"it's okay, changbin. you did nothing wrong— and why wouldn't i let you? it would hurt you. it'll come off with a few wipes."

 

once the two finished cleaning the stain up, they both  quickly put their clothes back on in silence, neither of them knowing what to say.

 

chan plopped himself down onto the couch and soon after changbin did the same.

 

"um... can i s— sit in your lap please, hyung?"

 

"oh— yeah— of course."

 

changbin crawled up to chan and say in his lap, burying his head into the older's chest.

 

chan lifted changbin's chin up with his hand and they both stared into each other's eyes. changbin felt his face start heating up, turning a dark shade of red. his heart started picking up its pace, beating rapidly and he swore it was going to explode out of his chest.

 

chan was... beautiful. his brown orbs were so pretty. blond locks of hair were swept to the side, exposing his forehead and pale skin. he was so _ethereal_.

 

changbin felt butterflies in his stomach, the same ones that came when he looked at jisung. he adverted his eyes away from chan after what felt an eternity.

 

"hey, you shy, baby boy? why are you so shy for? what's up?"

 

changbin felt flustered that chan had let the pet name slip so easily. they weren't having sex anymore, so why would he call him that? he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it though.

 

"i... i... looking at you is g— giving me butterflies in my s— stomach... i get this f— feeling with jisung, too..."

 

chan paused, staring at the boy for a few seconds before chuckling.

 

"that's called love, baby boy. do you love me, changbin? _love love_ i mean."

 

"i..." changbin gulped, "yes. i— i do. but i also love love jisung... t— that's wrong, isn't it?"

 

"there's nothing wrong with loving both me and jisung, baby boy. if we're both aware of it and we're both okay with it, then there's nothing wrong with it. especially now, you're not dating either one of us— so it's okay."

 

"are you sure...?"

 

"yes, i'm sure. don't worry too much, okay? maybe we can talk about this with jisung after if you want. do you want that, baby boy?"

 

"y— yes please..."

 

"okay, then we'll do that."

 

"chan hyung? do— do you _love love_ me too?"

 

"that's," chan started before continuing, "a silly question, baby. of course i love love you too. that's... actually what i was so deep in thought about."

 

"h— huh?"

 

"i just... really wanted to make love to you, to pleasure you. i'm so in love with you and i thought that you only loved jisung, so that made me feel a bit uneasy. i was just fighting with my thoughts, i guess. but, i'm happy now knowing how you feel about me _and_ jisung..."

 

"i'm happy too, hyung. i love you."

 

"i love you too, baby boy."


	21. a little jealousy, the way you look at someone other than me [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: jealousy by monsta x  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: changbin loves to cross-dress and the others think he's cute but felix gets jealous. changbin reassures felix that he only loves him.  
> ages:  
> felix — 17  
> changbin — 16  
> requested by: _heartlix on wattpad

"binnie, that skirt is so cute on you," jisung cooed, examining the boy up and down before grinning, "you're so cute!"

 

"thank you, sungie hyung!" changbin grinned, twirling around in his pink skirt and giggling, "the skirt is so cute, i love it so much!"

 

"you're cuter, bin," jisung chuckled, scooping the boy up into his arms and holding onto him tightly, "look at you! you're so adorable!"

 

"stop it~ i'm not even cute!" changbin whined, burying his red face into jisung's chest, "you're giving me too much credit!"

 

"just accept it, binnie baby," jisung smiled, "because it's true and you're going to have to learn and accept the facts one day."

 

felix walked into the room and stared at the two. he sent jisung a deadly glare, mouthing the words, "lay off of my boyfriend or i'll kill you."

 

jisung must have not gotten the message because he then chose to approach felix, still with changbin in his arms.

 

"hey felix! changbin isn't accepting the fact that he's cute, tell your boyfriend he is, why don't you?"

 

"oh, yes," felix said between gritted teeth, "he's the cutest. you're the cutest, changbin."

 

"what's got you in such a sour mood?" jisung asked, placing one of his hands accidentally onto changbin's ass, which didn't go unnoticed by felix.

 

felix growled, eyes not tearing away from jisung's hand.

 

changbin yelped at jisung's hand and finally caught on with what was happening. he hopped out of jisung's arms, earning himself a whine from the older boy. he then continued to make his way over to felix, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's neck.

 

felix's arms instinctively wrapped around changbin's waist, pulling his boyfriend close to his chest.

 

"right. okay. you were jealous, weren't you?" jisung asked in a teasing tone, making felix frown.

 

"what? no! i'm not jealous! why would i be jealous?" felix scoffed.

 

"why wouldn't you be? if i had a cutie like him as my boyfriend then i'd be jealous, too," jisung stuck his tongue out at felix.

 

chan walked into the room and stood there. his eyes darted from jisung and felix in confusion at the tense atmosphere.

 

"oh, go fuck yourself jisung," felix rolled his eyes, catching sight of chan, "oh, hey, chris."

 

"hyung!" changbin whined, "no bad words!"

 

chan's eyes widened.

 

"oh, i didn't even know binnie was here! he's so tiny hiding behind you, lix. changbinnie, come here, hyung wants to give you a hug! and kisses too!"

 

before felix could react and hold changbin back, the boy was already running towards chan's open arms. chan picked up the boy and spun him around, making the youngest in the room giggle.

 

jisung was long-forgotten by felix by now. felix now had his glare on chan, watching as changbin laughed and squealed when chan hugged him tightly.

 

"is this a new skirt? it's pink! it suits you, bin. you're so cute," chan chuckled, pressing a kiss to changbin's forehead softly.

 

felix was ready to slap that stupid smile off of chan's face. he stomped up to the two and grabbed changbin's arm gently, pulling his boyfriend away from the oldest in the room.

 

" _mine_ ," felix growled, leaving a lot of kisses all over changbin's face, "don't fucking touch him. he's _mine_."

 

"lixie hyung! channie hyung was j— just trying to be nice!" changbin flushed, his cheeks turning red, "s— sungie hyung too! t— they're just being nice!"

 

"well, i don't like the way they're being _nice_ ," felix stated boldly, glaring at both jisung and chan, "especially not when it comes to you. i don't want any other person touching you."

 

"okay, well..." chan trailed off, "i didn't take sweet little felix to be the jealous type."

 

"i'm not jealous, hyung!" felix shouted, "i don't know why you guys keep saying that!"

 

"yeah, sure, whatever," jisung rolled his eyes, "i'm leaving. i can't deal with this right now."

 

"same. i'm going to go see if minho burnt down the kitchen yet or not. god knows why woojin put him in charge for dinner," chan laughed before walking off, leaving changbin and felix there.

 

as soon as chan and jisung left, changbin yelped as felix dragged his boyfriend gently to the couch. felix plopped himself down and dragged the younger boy down onto his lap, wrapping his arms securely around the smaller.

 

"are you doing that to me on purpose?" felix asked, leaning in closely to changbin.

 

"w— what do you mean, hyung? i'm just being nice with channie hyung and sungie hyung..."

 

"they're _flirting_ with you," felix sighed, "i just don't want them taking my baby away from me... so, i admit that i'm jealous but... i'm just really afraid you'd love someone else— that you'd leave me for them."

 

"what?" changbin gasped, cupping felix's cheeks, pout visible on his face, "i wouldn't ever leave you, lixie hyung! you're the only one i love, silly hyungie! why would you even think that? i love you so much, hyung!"

 

"you're so precious..." felix mumbled, leaning in to brush his lips against changbin's, "my baby. i love you too, binnie. i didn't mean to get so jealous. i just want you all to myself, as selfish as that sounds. i don't want to lose you."

 

"you won't..."

 

changbin smiled before leaning in and kissing felix gently. the kiss was short and sweet, felix barely getting enough of changbin's pouty lips against his. once changbin pulled away, felix pulled him back in for another kiss. this kiss was full of love and passion. their lips danced in synchronisation. felix smiled into the kiss and changbin let his hands fall onto both of felix's shoulders.

 

they both pulled away to catch their breaths after what felt like an eternity. felix leaned his forehead against changbin's, sighing in content.

 

" _mine_ ," felix said once again.

 

changbin giggled.

 

"yes. _yours_."


	22. you’re more beautiful than anyone else, don’t cry [chanxchangbinxhyunjin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: beautiful by wanna one  
> genre/warnings: angst and then fluff  
> description: changbin has been super upset about his appearance, he hates his body and he hates how he looks. chan and hyunjin found out he was a little a month ago and changbin has been trying his best not to slip ever since because he's ashamed of himself. when it finally becomes too much, changbin slips and his boyfriends come to the rescue almost immediately.  
> ages:   
> chan — 21  
> hyunjin — 20  
> changbin — 19  
> requested by: Hitthefloor27

hatred.

 

that was the one and only word that changbin thought of himself.

 

whenever changbin saw himself in the mirror, he could only glare at the reflection that looked back at him.

 

he hated his body. he hated how no matter how much he ate (although it wasn't much anymore), he was always _fat_. he hated his how he _looked_. he hated _everything_ about himself.

 

he hated his personality, too. especially _that side_ of him. the side he promised to never let out to anyone else. the side that his boyfriends, chan and hyunjin accidentally found out about.

 

it happened around about a month ago. chan and hyunjin were out and left changbin home alone. they left him alone after the three had spent a night together, changbin too sore to get out of bed in the morning. chan and hyunjin told him that they both wouldn't get home until late, and obviously changbin didn't take what they said as a joke. they were trying to rile him up, but he was too tired to notice their teasing tones.

 

once he got up later that day, he couldn't help but feel small. he figured that since chan and hyunjin weren't home, then his boyfriends wouldn't find out if he had just slipped into his little headspace for a bit, right?

 

and so, he slipped.

 

changbin was in the middle of colouring in his colouring book with a pacifier in his mouth, wearing chan's big black shirt on him and hyunjin's shorts when the door slammed open and standing there were his two boyfriends.

 

at first, they were confused but then chan seemed to have an idea of what was going on and he quickly approached changbin, trying to calm said boy down. changbin eventually calmed down and slipped back into his big headspace, explaining to the two his condition through tears.

 

they seemed supportive and happy about the idea, but changbin wasn't sure. he couldn't tell, too blinded by his self-hate.

 

he went from slipping whenever he could to not slipping at all. chan and hyunjin didn't seem to notice, though. he was kind of glad they didn't, but t the same time couldn't help but feel as if they didn't care.

 

changbin was in a similar situation today. instead of chan and hyunjin going out, however, they both had just decided to make some breakfast for the poor and sore changbin.

 

changbin whimpered in pain when hyunjin walked in, plate of food in his hands. he smiled at the sight of his boyfriend sat up on bed. he was wearing chan's shirt as he often did in their mornings.

 

hyunjin came up to the boy, ruffling his hair and laughing when changbin pouted.

 

"sore, baby?" hyunjin asked, kissing the smaller's nose and handing the plate over to him.

 

"yeah... hyungs were too rough on me last night," changbin grumbled, taking the plate from hyunjin with a small thank you.

 

"sorry," hyunjin chuckled, "but you were telling us to be rough. wasn't our faults."

 

"yeah, yeah, whatever..." changbin took a mouthful of the food.

 

"mhm, well... i'm going to go clean up the kitchen."

 

"okay, hyung," changbin smiled up at hyunjin and watched as his boyfriend left the room.

 

changbin quickly ran into the bathroom and spat out the food. it wasn't because it tasted horrible or anything, it tasted amazing, actually. changbin just really didn't want to eat at all. the voice at the back of his head shouted at him not to eat, calling him fat, saying he was useless...

 

and he believed them. that's exactly why he didn't want to eat.

 

changbin had so many pent up emotions and feelings and he hadn't told anyone. he hadn't told anyone how he had felt, how everything in life was slowly eating him up. he just let himself drown.

 

he walked back out of the bathroom, seeing the plate of food and sighing. he grabbed it and placed it aside on his bedside table. he would have to come up with an excuse to hyunjin later.

 

changbin, still feeling sore, walked out of his shared bedroom with his boyfriends. he could hear hyunjin in the kitchen, obviously cleaning up. he was just wondering where chan was, was he working again? he worked from home but he tended to still overwork himself. changbin didn't want chan to hurt himself.

 

he walked into chan's office room, eyes darting around in search of his oldest boyfriend. he found the boy hard at work, veins popping out of his arms and neck making him look extremely hot, he had to admit. changbin smiled before walking up to his boyfriend, kissing the side of his head gently.

 

"hyung," changbin spoke, "good morning. are you working again?"

 

chan looked a bit irritated as he let out a sigh and nodded his head yes, not speaking any words to changbin. changbin frowned.

 

"hey, don't overwork yourself, okay? i love and care for you, channie hyung," changbin muttered, plopping himself down onto the chair next to chan's, "i don't want you to hurt yourself."

 

"i know..." chan trailed off, "you tell me this all the time, bin."

 

"i— i'm just looking out for you, hyung," changbin suddenly felt nervous, obviously noticing how frustrated chan seemed.

 

"i get it but can you just leave me alone for the time being? i'm frustrated and i'm trying to work but you're distracting me. you're not helping, changbin," chan sighed.

 

"oh— i'm sorry," changbin croaked out, "i— i was just... worried f— for you..."

 

"well, you don't need to be, okay? just get out, i can't deal with you right now. you're _annoying_."

 

ouch. changbin could feel his heart crack a little as he nodded his head silently and left the room, throat tightening.

 

could he really blame chan, though? he was annoying, and chan was just telling him the honest truth. so, really he didn't have anyone to blame but himself.

 

changbin found himself in the kitchen once he came back to reality. hyunjin wasn't there anymore. the kitchen was spotless. changbin, through the pain, smiled, proud of his boyfriend's work.

 

footsteps approached the kitchen and changbin turned around just in time to see hyunjin with his plate of food in his hands. changbin felt his heart drop at the expression hyunjin had on. he seemed upset.

 

"i— hyung! w— what are you doing with that plate?"

 

"oh, you know, just throwing out the food that my boyfriend didn't want to eat after i had spent all morning preparing it for him," hyunjin chuckled, "nothing important, really."

 

"i... but i— it's just t— that—"

 

"if my cooking was bad, then why didn't you just tell me?"

 

"i— it wasn't like that," changbin swallowed, "your c— cooking isn't bad!"

 

"then, what was it like, huh?" hyunjin asked, eyebrows furrowed.

 

changbin felt his throat close. this was the perfect time to tell hyunjin— to tell someone what he was struggling with, but no words left his lips. he tried to talk, but nothing would come out. he was frustrated.

 

"nothing to say, huh? you can't even talk... how _useless_ ," hyunjin spoke the words to him full of venom as he turned around and left the room.

 

changbin felt his heart crack a little more. why was he like this? why was he so annoying and so useless? why couldn't he do anything right? why did he make his boyfriends despise him?

 

changbin jumped once he heard the sound of the bedroom door slamming. he sighed to himself and thought of only one thing to do.

 

escape the tense atmosphere of his home.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hyunjin?" chan asked, peeping into his shared bedroom with his boyfriends, "are you in here?"

 

"yeah," hyunjin replied, adverting his attention away from the game on his phone and staring up at chan, "did you need something, hyung?"

 

"have you seen my shirt? i can't seem to find it."

 

"uh... changbin had it on earlier today," hyunjin muttered in reply.

 

"oh, okay. where _is_ changbin anyway?" chan looked around the room, confused, "i'm finally done with work and i wanted to spend time with you and him."

 

"he's probably out getting some good food," hyunjin grumbled, glaring at the floor, "because my food is not good enough for him."

 

"what...? what are you even going on about?"

 

"changbin didn't eat my food in the morning after i had spent forever making it just for him. he took a bite and i had found out he had spat it out in the trash. that hurts, you know? you think you know a person."

 

"that... doesn't sound like changbin. i don't think he'd do that, hyunjin," chan raised an eyebrow, "me and you should know that the best as well. there's something obviously wrong with changbin if he hasn't been eating properly. he's never like that with your food, and you know that. you know he _loves_ your food, quite possibly more than he loves _us_."

 

that earned a chuckle from hyunjin and chan smiled.

 

"well, i guess you're right... wait, but, then... where _is_ changbin?"

 

chan and hyunjin looked over at changbin's phone that was sat on the bedside table and the two started panicking.

 

"oh my god, where could he be!?" hyunjin yelled, throwing his hands up and trying to think of all the places changbin could be at.

 

the two kept panicking and yelling places at each other before they turned their heads at the sound of changbin's phone ringing. they both ran towards the phone, seeing the contact name, 'lixie 💕' and frowning to themselves before answering the device and putting it on speaker.

 

"uh... hello?" a deep australian voice came from the phone, almost scaring the two of them.

 

"um— hi... this isn't changbin, but..." chan trailed off, "just overprotective boyfriends doing their jobs, you know?"

 

a laugh was heard from the other side of the phone before the 'lixie' started speaking up again.

 

"yeah, right, okay. i have changbin, and i was hoping you guys would pick up. he came to my place earlier today and he has been here since. he keeps blabbering and talking in this funny but cute voice and he's referring to himself in the third person. should i be concerned? well, i mean, this changbin is kind of cute and i wouldn't mind him staying here for longer... unless you guys wanted for me to drop him off or something."

 

"yeah," hyunjin muttered through gritted teeth, "that would be nice, thanks. who are you to changbin, exactly?"

 

"oh," a chuckle was heard, "are you guys jealous? sorry, it's nothing like that— don't worry! he's my best friend and it's been like that for a few years. um... could you text me the address please?"

 

"... fine," chan agreed, "we'll text it to you. bring him back right away, please."

 

"yeah, of course, mate!"

 

and so the call ended, with chan and hyunjin both feeling tense from it.

 

"fuck. he's little and he's accidentally with someone else."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

there was a knock at the door and chan quickly rushed to the front door, opening it hastily to reveal his boyfriend and the 'lixie'.

 

"changbin!" chan exclaimed, "there you are! you made hyunjin and i so worried! don't do that again!"

 

changbin didn't reply and instead stared up at chan, confused and scared at his outburst. he looked back at his best friend and took a step back, hiding behind the australian boy.

 

"lix— lixie hyung... binnie don' wanna see c— channie hyung an' j— jinnie hyung..."

 

chan softened at the words that escaped from changbin's mouth. he shook his head and looked at changbin gently.

 

"hey, baby, are you scared? hyung is so sorry, he didn't mean to scare you like that. you just made him very worried for you. you know he cares about you very much, don't you, binnie?"

 

changbin walked up to chan, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy.

 

"h— hyung m— means it?"

 

"of course he does. why wouldn't he?"

 

"c— channie hyung s— said binnie w— wash annoying... an— and j— jinnie h— hyung said b— binnie wash u— useless..."

 

"oh my god..." chan frowned, "oh my, baby. we didn't mean it, we're so sorry. i'm so sorry, binnie. you're not annoying, hyung was just frustrated in the morning. hyung is so so _so_ deeply sorry."

 

hyunjin walked into the room, having heard all of the conversation in the kitchen. he bit his lip at the sight of changbin's teary eyes and quickly approached the boy, pulling him in tightly for a hug.

 

"hey, binnie... hyung is sorry, okay? he didn't mean it. it was just in the heat of the moment, and hyung didn't understand why you didn't eat his food. you just hurt hyung's feelings, but hyung didn't mean it, okay? jinnie hyung loves baby very much, yeah?"

 

chan waved off the australian boy who hesitantly agreed, shutting the front door quietly.

 

"'m s— sowwy b— binnie didn't eat y— your food, jinnie hyung..." changbin trailed off, tears running down his honey-coloured cheeks, "b— binnie just h— hates himself so _so_ much... t— the v— voices ye— yelled at b— binnie n— not to eat..."

 

chan and hyunjin were shocked. they both looked at each other for a second before turning back to their smallest boyfriend.

 

"w— what do you mean by that, baby?" chan asked.

 

"b— binnie ish u— ugly..." changbin trailed off, not daring to say another word.

 

"what? why would you think that?!" hyunjin gasped.

 

"b— binnie ish fat... and ugly... a— and b— binnie hates h— himself..." changbin by now was in tears, hands on his face to hide his shame.

 

"baby," chan called.

 

changbin continued to cry.

 

" _baby_ ," chan called again, making changbin look up and put away one of his hands, still crying, "baby... you're not ugly. you're not fat. you shouldn't hate yourself."

 

"binnie i— ish!"

 

"no, you're not. why didn't you tell hyungs you were feeling this way, binnie? because you're not all of the bad things you say you are, yeah? you're our perfect little boy, and he wouldn't ever have it any other way. you're perfect the way you are. you're beautiful," hyunjin spoke.

 

"b— binnie thought... hyungs d— didn't like little b— binnie..."

 

"why would you think that, baby? we've only ever seen you slip once— twice now... we love seeing this side to you, baby. we love seeing every side to you, because we love you just how you are," chan smiled, kissing away changbin's tears, "please know that you mean the world to us... even if hyungs don't realise what they're saying sometimes is hurtful, we don't mean it."

 

"and hyung understands why you weren't eating his food today, okay? he doesn't blame you, but you need to start eating again, baby. you're too thin. you'll be hurt if you don't eat," hyunjin ran his fingers through changbin's hair soothingly, "let's go eat and then talk, yeah?"

 

"o— okay, hyungs..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"so, you really don't mind if i slip like that often?" changbin asked, biting his bottom lip.

 

"of course not!" chan replied, "why would we? we love seeing that side to you, and you know we're completely supportive of it!"

 

"i... i don't know, hyungs..." changbin shrugged.

 

"and hey, we're really sorry about today, changbin..." hyunjin nervously stated, "we didn't realise we were being so hurtful towards you."

 

"it's okay... and i'm sorry, too..."

 

"for what?" chan asked, raising a brow.

 

"for not opening up sooner. i— i should've said something about my problems instead of keeping it in like that. i— i could have seriously hurt myself but not eating, and i hurt hyunjin hyung's feelings by doing so too and—"

 

"hey, hey... it's okay," chan reassured, "we all have different paces for coming out with problems. you're okay. we're all okay now, right? we both understand you now, and we're so proud of you for stepping up and opening up now. you're so brave, and we're here to support you through all of your hardships."

 

"... do you guys promise?"

 

"yes," the two smiled, "we promise."

 

changbin smiled back, and for the first time in forever, he felt all of his problems melt away completely.


	23. i think i like you a lot more than you think [changbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i love you by exid  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: changbin gets flustered when he and jisung do the simplest of cute things. jisung thinks he's cute.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"binnie hyung, come here and give me a kiss," jisung called, smiling at the sight of changbin's face lighting up.

 

the older boy waddled his way over to the younger, red blush across his face.

 

"aw, are you flustered, baby?" jisung cooed, stroking the raven-haired male with one of his hands softly, "don't be so shy, little one. i just want a little kiss."

 

"d— don't call me little one! we're practically the same height," changbin whined, hiding his face into his hands.

 

"no, but i'm just that tall enough that people recognise that i'm taller. so, tsk tsk, i _am_ taller than you and i _am_ allowed to call you little one."

 

"b— but t— that's not fair! i'm y— your hyung," changbin stomped his foot onto the ground, pout filling his face.

 

"and i'm your daddy, so who really wins here?"

 

"j— jisung!" changbin flushed, blush growing even wider at this point, "n— not in public!"

 

"who's even going to question us?" jisung grinned.

 

"well, i was going to but now i don't want to," felix interrupted the two, and then pausing before saying, "i didn't know changbin took it up the ass."

 

"right? well, he does! he's so submissive under me, it's so cute," jisung chuckled, looking over at changbin who was squirming around shyly.

 

"w— why are we talking about this?" changbin muttered, "i'm n— not accepting o— of this topic."

 

"aw, such a cute and shy little baby," jisung picked up changbin's hand and held it in his own, caressing it gently, "aren't you? you're the cutest baby ever, right?"

 

"s— stop it," changbin whined.

 

" _make_ me," jisung teased, sticking his tongue out at the older boy.

 

"hmph," changbin pouted before leaning into jisung's face and pecking his lips, pulling back quickly and looking away.

 

felix awkwardly scratched at his neck.

 

"i guess i'll just... leave you two to it," he laughed, walking off but not before giving a thumbs up to jisung.

 

jisung smirked, picking up changbin's chin and making the boy let out a small squeak. he watched as changbin met his eyes and then quickly darted his eyes away.

 

"nuh-uh-uh, look at me, hyung," jisung warned, turning his head to try to look the smaller in the eyes.

 

changbin visibly took in a deep breath, his shoulders tensing up as he looked back over at jisung. he met the younger's eyes and shivered under his gaze.

 

"cutie," jisung smiled, kissing his boyfriend on the nose, " _my_ cutie."

 

"stop~ why are you a— always saying stuff like t— that... y— you know it makes me feel shy and e— embarrassed..."

 

"that's exactly why, baby. i love seeing you so flustered and shy because of me. it makes me feel proud."

 

"y— you're not being fair!"

 

"hm? what do you mean by not fair?"

 

"not fair as in why can't i make you feel shy and embarrassed?"

 

"because i have no reason to be shy around the one i love. when he shows me love and affection then my heart just melts instead. you have every reason to be shy because you're a cutie, yeah? and, besides, i love it when you get embarrassed by me just doing the simplest of things, like..."

 

jisung kissed changbin's forehead.

 

"this..."

 

jisung squeezed changbin's hand softly.

 

"this..."

 

jisung booped changbin's nose, smiling at the boy.

 

"this..."

 

jisung pulled changbin close to him, burying his head into the older's hair.

 

"this... and especially..."

 

jisung lifted changbin's chin up and leaned down to connect their lips into a kiss. their lips danced together passionately. tingly feelings swarmed their stomachs and the two held onto each other like there was no tomorrow. they disconnected their lips after what felt like forever, both breathing heavily.

 

"this."

 

changbin didn't reply. he just stared at the floor, red filling his face.

 

"baby, you okay?"

 

changbin looked back up at jisung, the obvious red on his face betraying him. jisung smiled smugly.

 

"look at that, see? still flustered by the smallest little things."

 

"fine. you win," changbin huffed, folding his arms over his chest and pouting.

 

"i knew i would, anyway," jisung chuckled.

 

changbin didn't reply, he just looked away from jisung. he stomped his foot on the ground, hmphing.

 

"are you mad now, hyung?"

 

changbin hmphed again, not even glancing at jisung.

 

"aw, don't be like that with me. come on, look at me, hyung. there's nothing wrong with being shy, alright? i love it when you are, i absolutely adore it. you know why? because you're so cute. you're a cutie. you're my cutie, yeah?"

 

"d— do you really mean it?" changbin asked, unfolding his arms and looking back at jisung, hope glimmering in his eyes.

 

"of course i do, hyung. you're cute, so adorable, my pretty baby," jisung chuckled.

 

"mm... okay, then," changbin smiled, turning back around to jisung and burying his head into his boyfriend's chest, "maybe i— i don't mind being shy, then."

 

"that's good. it's not like you had a choice anyway, you're shy no matter what i do."

 

"wha— no i'm not!"

 

changbin's cheeks were visibly turning red, and jisung couldn't help the laugh that had left his mouth.

 

"a— am i blushing again?" changbin asked quietly.

 

"yes, baby, you are," jisung confirmed.

 

"well... i guess it's okay. f— for now, i'm fine with it. y— you make me h— happy," changbin flushed.

 

"you make me happy, too," jisung smiled, "my flustered and shy little pumpkin. my little baby, my tiny baby boy. my little one."

 

"j— jisung!"


	24. why am i in love alone, why am i hurting alone? [chanxchangbin] [1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i need u by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst  
> description: chan just wishes he could've been a better boyfriend.  
> others: non-canon universe.
> 
> this is just some stupid idea i thought of a while ago

**channie 💕**

 

chan hyung?

 

changbin?

i told you to stop texting me while i'm at work.

please stop.

 

i know, i know...

i'm sorry

i just get lonely

you're always working

you hardly come home...

i'm at felix's house and i need you to come pick me up please

message sent at 4:23 pm

 

hyung?

i've been sitting around for two hours... i was meant to come home two hours ago

please read my messages and come pick me up

it's getting dark ):

message sent at 6:45 pm

 

you're not replying... are you ignoring me?

did you leave your phone on silent?

i'm really sorry for bothering you...

but you know you're the only one with a car

felix doesn't know how to drive yet

woojin and minho hyung are busy

and the others still don't know how to drive, too

please reply soon ):

message sent at 7:40 pm

 

okay... i'll try walking home

it's a long walk but...

better than bothering felix

felix offered to walk me home

i said no, though...

i guess i'll just text you once i get home

if you even reply to me, that is

message sent at 8:58 pm

 

well, i tried walking home

i think i'm lost

i'm at a park? i'm not sure what the name of it is though

no-one is replying to my texts

i don't know how far from home i am

chan hyung, please...

i need you

it's dark and cold out here

message sent at 9:37 pm

 

chan hyung oh my god

there's someofj herees

hyung imm scared

he's wearing all blacsk

hyung i dont knwos what to do

chan hyungs i'm scated

plewse

pleade pick me ip

if uou pick me up, i sweaf i wont call uoh anhmore

no more messages askifng where uoh are

no more dinner calks

i wogn ever disturb you ahajn

jisy pelwse come pick me ip

oh my goss he saw me

oh my s gdos he's coming to mrre

message sent at 10:09 pm

 

chan hyung. i love you.

message sent at 10:31 pm

 

changbin?

please tell me this is a prank

this isn't funny, where are you?

i just arrived home

are you at felix's house still?

message sent at 10:52 pm

 

why aren't you responding?

i called felix and he said you left a while ago

changbin... where are you?

pick up your phone, please

changbin... the others can't get to you either

woojin, minho, jisung...

hyunjin, seungmin, jeongin...

felix...

this isn't a joke, changbin

message sent at 11:19 pm

 

changbin?

message sent at 11:30 pm

 

changbin... you can't be gone

message sent at 11:54 pm

 

nono... please changbin. i love you so much.

message sent at 12:12 am

 

don't go...

you're not gone...

please say something...

you can't be gone...

message sent at 12:44 am

 

i'm sorry

message sent at 12:50 am

 

i can't

i'm breaking down

i'm so scared

where are you?

please, i'm so sorry

i miss you, please reply back to me

please? just this once

i need to know that you're okay

message sent at 1:01 am

 

changbin?

i love you.

i should have texted you back, i'm so sorry

changbin... please

i'm sorry for ignoring you

please...

i love you. so much. i love you. i love you i love you i love you.

message seen at 2:20 am


	25. will you promise me? [changbinxjisung] [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: butterfly by bts  
> genre/warnings: smut, ABO, multiple orgasms  
> description: everyone now knows changbin is an omega and he's fine with that fact. jisung goes out one day with his friends and changbin's first heat hits. he doesn't know what to do so he calls jisung.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> others: non-canon universe. jisung and changbin moved in together after finding out that they are mates.

changbin didn't expect his first heat to hit anytime soon after he presented as an omega, and not at all on the one day jisung was busy and had to go out with his friends for work.

 

the small boy whined at the strong scent of his alpha around the house, the alpha's many clothing pieces all scattered around the bedroom floor because the taller was as he said, "too lazy to hang them back up in my closet."

 

changbin gathered up all of his clothes, burying his nose into many of the different shirts and taking in jisung's scent. the scent of firewood wasn't that pleasant for many people, but the alpha's scent drove changbin _insane_.

 

the omega, holding all of the alpha's many clothing pieces, dropped them all on his bed. changbin then continued to use jisung's clothes to make a nest for himself. he whimpered when he felt slick run down his thigh, too caught up in the scent of the alpha. his alpha.

 

he wanted jisung— no _needed_ jisung, but the boy was way too busy. he even told changbin this morning that, "i'll be really busy up until tonight, so please don't worry and don't miss me too much."

 

but changbin's heat was hitting him hard and he didn't know what to do. he was conflicted and he didn't want to ruin jisung's work time. would the alpha even throw his work away for him? probably not.

 

even with all of the self-degrading and ruthless thoughts to himself, he couldn't help but reach out for his phone on the bedside table. he turned it on and called jisung, putting the phone to his ear and biting on his bottom lip.

 

it only took a few seconds and rings before there was a click and changbin could hear life on the other side of the phone.

 

"changbin hyung?" jisung asked, worry evident in his tone, "is something wrong? you never call me."

 

changbin didn't know how to reply. hearing his alpha's voice made more slick leak from his hole, and he couldn't help the audible whimper that left his mouth.

 

"wha?— is something wrong? you sound like you're in pain," if jisung wasn't worried before then he definitely was worried now, "talk to me, hyung, tell me what's wrong. do you need me to come home?"

 

" _alpha_ ," the omega whined.

 

changbin could hear jisung's breath hitch from the other side of the phone, and he couldn't help the smug smile that started to find its way to his face.

 

" _omega_ ," the alpha called in reply, "are you in heat, baby omega? is that it?"

 

"y— yes..." changbin whispered in reply, cheeks flushing red even if jisung couldn't see it, "yes, a— alpha. 'm in h— heat and i n— need you."

 

"hm... don't worry, omega. i'm coming home _now_ ," jisung whispered back, dark and huskily, "just wait for me, hm? play with yourself for your alpha. make yourself come from my words, could you do that?"

 

changbin's eyes widened at the request, and he whimpered again as even more slick seemed to leak.

 

"y— yes alpha."

 

" _good boy_. now, just wait for me, yeah?"

 

changbin was quick to discard his clothes; throwing them away from himself. he looked down at his throbbing cock as it sought for some type of pleasure.

 

changbin could hear jisung from the other side of the call, seeming to be talking to his friends.

 

"i've gotta go, guys. i think we're going to have to do this another time," jisung spoke.

 

there were a few voices asking if he was alright.

 

"oh, i'm fine. don't know about my omega, though. he seems needy," jisung chuckled, and changbin couldn't help the way his face turned red from embarrassment.

 

"well, if that was the case, then why didn't you just say so? go take care of him, and get some ass," someone replied back to jisung.

 

"i will," changbin could almost see the grin on jisung's face.

 

there were the sounds of footsteps and doors opening and closing before jisung let out a sigh and pressed the phone against his ear again, listening for any noises from his omega.

 

"omega? you still there?"

 

"y— yes alpha, 'm still h— here..."

 

"good boy. play with yourself for me, come on. you dirty little omega, play with yourself, why don't you?"

 

changbin wrapped a hand firmly around his leaking and throbbing member, heavy breaths leaving from his mouth.

 

"a— alpha," the omega whimpered, "alpha— _alpha_ p— please— n— need you— wan' a knot alpha, p— please!"

 

"i know, baby omega. i'm coming home right now, don't you worry your pretty little head," the alpha replied, "i'm in the car about to drive home to you, omega."

 

changbin let out a small moan, using his other hand to thrust a few fingers into himself.

 

"fuck. you sound so _pretty_ , omega. you want my knot, baby? want alpha's knot?"

 

"mm! yes p— please alpha! n— need you..."

 

changbin started scissoring his fingers inside himself, burying his head into the bedsheets and letting out broken cries.

 

as he continued to finger himself, he felt himself already nearing his release. changbin let out a loud whine at this, shaking his head and stopping his fingers.

 

"no," changbin whimpered, "d— don't wan' c— come... n— not yet... n— not without alpha..."

 

"you can come, baby. you're in heat, my little omega. you'll come a few times before you're satisfied, so feel free to."

 

"o— okay— yes alpha... g— gonna come," changbin cried out, edging himself closer to release.

 

he finally released over the bedsheets, moaning out in satisfaction and falling onto the bed. jisung could be heard chuckling on the other side of the phone before the call clicked and it went silent in the room. changbin looked at the phone, tilting his head and whimpering in confusion.

 

the sound of the front door opening made changbin quickly sit up straight, staring intently at the bedroom door.

 

it was silent in the house again before a few footsteps were heard and the bedroom door opened. changbin stared up at his alpha, whining at the sight of him. slick leaked from his hole once again.

 

he still had his dress-shirt on, with the top buttons undone. his tie was hung from his neck loosely. jisung stared right back at changbin, taking in the sight of his omega right in the middle of his nest of the alpha's clothes.

 

"a nest, baby? hm, how good of you," jisung smirked, making his way over to the bed and climbing onto it, "look at you, all cute and flustered and so needy. so _so_ needy."

 

"n— needy?" changbin asked, "don' wanna be n— needy, alpha..."

 

"hm? but it's okay to be needy, my little omega. there's nothing wrong with it. i like it when you're needy."

 

"y— you do?"

 

"mhm. of course i do, omega," jisung chuckled, "now, let me take care of you."

 

changbin nodded his head before laying down on the bed, ass in the air. jisung looked over at his omega, seeing the slick running down his thighs and grinning.

 

"so wet, omega."

 

" _alpha_ , please... n— need you— please alpha..."

 

"i've got you, baby. don't worry," jisung cooed, running a hand down changbin's slick-covered thighs.

 

the alpha smiled smugly before fumbling with his belt, sliding it off with ease. changbin looked up at the sound of the belt, whimpering as he watched jisung's hands. the alpha then went to take off his tie, shirt, pants and boxers. the omega whined once the younger boy aligned himself at his entrance.

 

"you want me, omega? tell your alpha how much you want him."

 

"please— want— need you— please," changbin cried out, "need you so b— badly, alpha— need—"

 

changbin was cut off by a loud moan as jisung slid in effortlessly. his body shook in pleasure, clenching around the cock that invaded him.

 

he gripped at the bedsheets above his head as jisung trailed kisses down his back, soothing words leaving his lips as he delivered sharp thrusts to changbin. the omega greedily took everything he was given, his whole body sucking the alpha's cock in deliciously.

 

"a— alpha? alpha— gonna— come again," changbin whined, "c— can i come p— please?"

 

"of course, baby omega," jisung bit down on changbin's mating mark, nosing at his neck.

 

that was enough to send changbin over the edge as he came all over the bedsheets yet again, loud high-pitched moans escaping from his mouth.

 

jisung groaned lowly, biting his bottom lip in pleasure. changbin squeezed his eyes shut tightly, heavy breaths leaving from his mouth.

 

jisung had changbin caged under him, thrusting his hips harsher at the tightness the omega was offering. jisung could feel changbin trying to move his hips back on the alpha's cock and he growled, low and dangerous.

 

"don't move, omega," the alpha warned, using a free hand to pin the omega's hands above his head harshly, thrusting his hips at a much faster rate.

 

changbin is arching off the bed by now, crying out from oversensitivity but most importantly, the absolute _pleasure_ he was receiving.

 

"m— more— alpha— please," he whimpered as jisung used his free hand to grip at changbin's waist, ass, thighs— skin. he left marks, claiming the omega as his.

 

the omega wailed as he was flipped over, meeting the dark eyes of his alpha. _alpha_. _knot_. the wolf inside of him growled.

 

changbin and jisung were both too lost in the pleasure, not knowing each time that changbin had came, but a pool of come now sat on his stomach. a thick layer of sweat covered both of their bodies, creating a loud slapping sound each time a thrust was delivered; whether it be soft or rough.

 

changbin could feel the base of jisung's knot— and he let out a desperate whimper, moving his hips up to meet the alpha's again.

 

"'s good— feels 's good— alpha! ha— harder please! n— need k— knot— please!"

 

"sh, sh," jisung whispered, readjusting his hips and moving them at an angle that made changbin see stars.

 

"knot! k— knot! p— please— knot!"

 

the alpha gripped onto the omega's hips harshly, digging his nails into the boy's honey-coloured skin as he came with a loud and drawn-out groan and sharp thrust. he buried his knot deep within changbin's caverns, and the omega comes one last time all over his stomach.

 

changbin, through his heavy breaths, purred in content. jisung hummed in reply, moving the two so that they could spoon on the bed.

 

the alpha kissed the omega's earlobe gently, then left kisses all over his cheeks and eventually— lips. changbin giggled, leaning up to kiss back.

 

once the two pulled away, jisung pulled changbin in closer to himself.

 

"all better?" jisung asked, chuckle at the end of his question.

 

"mhm. all better... thank you, alpha."

 

"of course, my baby omega," jisung smiled, wrapping an arm swiftly around changbin's waist.

 

and off the two went to sleep, satisfied and content.


	26. i’m a loser who loves you [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: shine by pentagon  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: after the cameras turned away from them in the recent stray kids go talker, minho and changbin decide to actually kiss.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

jisung's eyes widened as he stared at minho and changbin, the two older boys ready to start kissing right in front of the camera. the youngest coughed before taking the camera and turning it away, side-glaring the two.

 

minho grinned at jisung before turning his attention completely back to changbin. he stared at his boyfriend, looking at his black locks of hair, his perfect honey-coloured skin, and especially his lips. his lips were the humble abode that minho could reside in, adorned the pink lipstick that the older boy adored so very much.

 

too bad that his lips were covered by his mask at the moment.

 

changbin was beautiful and minho wasn't afraid to admit that. he wasn't afraid to admit that changbin, the very boy who he used to be awkward with and couldn't talk to, now gave him a sense of _home_ and _passion_ with his every feature.

 

and he loved it. he loved every single little part of it.

 

he loved changbin even more.

 

so that's why as soon as jisung made sure the camera was far from the couple, minho jumped onto his younger boyfriend, pulling his mask down and peppering kisses all over his face.

 

changbin giggled, pushing minho away with his hands. minho smiled to himself, only trying to kiss his boyfriend even more.

 

"hyung, stop it," whined changbin, looking up at minho with a pout on his face.

 

"i can't help it," minho chuckled, "you're just so cute."

 

changbin stuck his tongue out at the older, arms crossed over his chest. minho rolled his eyes, getting up and letting changbin fall delicately into his arms. he brushed some loose strands of the younger boy's black hair out of his eyes, grinning down at his reaction.

 

"why are you giving me that look, hm?" minho asked teasingly.

 

"you're annoying," changbin mumbled, cheeks dusted pink. he looked away from minho.

 

"what, me? annoying? never!"

 

"yes you are," changbin fought back, glaring at his hyung, "don't touch me."

 

"wow. sassy," minho laughed, "i like that about you... but you can't tell me what to do. i'll continue touching you."

 

"no," changbin whined, "hyung~ no!"

 

minho kissed changbin's cheeks, holding the boy's hands in his own ones.

 

"no, hyung! stop it," changbin grumbled, "stop~!"

 

"why?" minho asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

changbin turned his head away, pout on full display for minho to see. he then turned his face back to his older boyfriend, and waited— as if to see if minho could read his mind.

 

"why are you just staring at me?" minho questioned, staring back at his boyfriend with the same look.

 

"why aren't you kissing me?"

 

"i _was_ kissing you, and then you pushed me away," minho replied.

 

"no, not there, hyung," changbin pointed at his cheeks, "not there. i want a kiss somewhere else."

 

"where could you— oh," minho smiled, "come here, you big baby. hyung will give you all of the kisses in the world."

 

"i— i'm not a baby, d— don't talk to me like that, hyung," changbin hid his bright red face with his hands.

 

"hush, little one," minho cooed, pulling the boy closer to him and sitting him down onto his lap, "i can't kiss your pretty lips if you're hiding your face, baby."

 

"hyung," changbin complained, "stop it~ i'm shy..."

 

"i know, baby," minho removed changbin's hands from his face, and kissed his fingertips gently, "but that's exactly why i say things like that."

 

minho then went on to cupping changbin's cheeks, leaning forward and gliding a soft kiss against his lips.

 

"that's not even a kiss..."

 

changbin whined and tried to press their lips closer together. minho grinned before really leaning down and pressing their lips together.

 

changbin instinctively wrapped his arms around minho's neck, as minho wrapped his arms around changbin's small waist.

 

their lips danced in synchronisation, sparks flew and everything around them seemed to stop.

 

"um... guys?"

 

minho let his hand under changbin's shirt, trailing his fingers up the boy's stomach and chest.

 

"guys?"

 

changbin whimpered into the kiss, tapping on minho's shoulder.

 

"minho hyung, i think jisung is trying to tell us something—"

 

"guys!"

 

they finally broke apart. changbin was breathless, taking in huge amounts of hair and visibly flushed red.

 

minho smirked at the boy, hand still on his bare honey-coloured skin.

 

the two looked over at jisung who stood there in shock, eyes wandering down to minho's hand that was still under changbin's shirt.

 

"we're in public! stop making out! next thing i know you two will be fucking in public, and that's about the last thing i would want to happen."

 

"that doesn't sound _too_ bad," minho chuckled, earning himself a small smack from changbin to the shoulder.

 

"hyung, no!" changbin shook his head.

 

"here you are saying no, yet my hand is still on you."

 

"you're so annoying!"

 

"you were just making out with me, you can't call me annoying."

 

"i can _so_ make-out with you and still call you annoying!"

 

"really? is that so? then, come on, make-out with me again!"

 

"fine!"

 

"that doesn't even make any sense—" but jisung was cut-off by the two connecting their lips and starting an intense make-out session once again.

 

jisung sighed, glaring at the two before walking off and muttering to himself, "not my fault if those two get in trouble. i warned them, stupid hyungs."


	27. i believe, if only you’re by my side [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: stay by pentagon  
> genre/warnings: fluff, casual  
> description: changbin has been overworking himself, and one day while he's working and hyunjin is there— he turns into little binnie. hyunjin understands what's going on immediately and decides to spoil changbin with love throughout the whole day by going to the park with him and buying him things.  
> heights:  
> hyunjin — a bit taller than in the canon universe.  
> changbin — the same height, 167 cm.  
> requested by: yoursyanan
> 
> sorry this is so short )):

it wasn't an unknown fact to anyone that hwang hyunjin was whipped for his older boyfriend.

 

the way he rapped, the way he sang, the way he was so much smaller than him. the way his hair would always fall over his eyes, and his adorable smile that could light up anyone's day.

 

even with his so-called "dark" and "cute" personas, there was a side to him that no-one knew. no-one except for hyunjin.

 

the side where he could be at ease. the side where he had no worries.

 

 _his little side_.

 

and although hyunjin had never seen it before, changbin had told him a while ago of it, so he was preparing himself for it.

 

"hyung?"

 

changbin turned his head up at the sound of hyunjin entering the studio room, confusion dancing along his every feature.

 

"hyunjin! what are you doing here?"

 

"i... hyung, do you know what time it is?"

 

"um..." changbin blinked a few times, humming in thought, "i'm not sure. late? so? why are you asking?"

 

"so... _so_? hyung— it's— it's six in the morning! as in the _next day_! you've been cooped up in this studio room for _two_ days straight now!"

 

"i... _really_? huh... i didn't even realise it..."

 

"how could you not have realised it? can't you take better care of yourself? you're worrying all of the members! this is worse than anything chan has ever done!"

 

"i... i didn't..." changbin trailed off, running out of words to say, too shocked at hyunjin's outburst, "'m sorry... i— i just..."

 

"you just what, hyung? just _what_?"

 

"jinnie... 'm sorry..." changbin squeaked out.

 

tears brimmed at the corners of changbin's eyes as he let out a soft whine. hyunjin's icy gaze stopped immediately as he heard the sound. he turned, quickly appearing next to the much smaller boy at once. changbin seemed to turn his head away from hyunjin at this, avoiding the eyes of the taller at all costs.

 

"changbin. look at me," hyunjin muttered, softly, although his words sounded sharp to changbin.

 

changbin turned his head up, meeting the eyes of the boy who he loved oh-so-dearly.

 

"oh— hey— hey... hey, are you crying? was i too harsh? i didn't mean to be, hyung, i swear—"

 

"no," changbin whined out, shaking his head, "n— not hyung. 'm not hyung! b— binnie not hyung..."

 

"what? what... you're not hyung? you're binnie?"

 

"uh-huh. 'm binnie, not hyung."

 

hyunjin hummed in reply, deep in thought. just where exactly had he heard this from again? he swore that his boyfriend was acting a certain way. he was acting younger— more _little_.

 

oh, that's it. _little_.

 

hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip in hesitance before shaking his head and going for it. besides, what's the worst that changbin can do anyway, if hyunjin's hunch was wrong.

 

"hey, baby... are you feeling little right now?"

 

"h— huh?" changbin tilted his head to one side, "little? yes... y— yes, binnie ish little."

 

"is... is that so, baby? hm..." hyunjin grabbed onto changbin's hand, "tell me, are you tired, baby? you've been working so hard and i'm worried for your health."

 

"jinnie... j— jinnie worwied?" changbin asked, blinking a few times in confusion, his eyelashes kissing just under his eyes.

 

"yeah, yeah, baby. jinnie is worried. i'm really worried for you."

 

"binnie tired... binnie work too much... 'm tired, hyungie."

 

"hyungie? am— am i your hyung, binnie?"

 

changbin opened his mouth to say something but immediately closed it. he whimpered, looking away from hyunjin's gaze.

 

"'m sowwy... didn't mean to..."

 

"no no, baby, don't be sorry. i don't mind it, binnie. i can be your hyung— i want to be your hyung, actually!"

 

"rweally? jinnie means it? jinnie be binnie's hyungie?"

 

"yes," hyunjin chuckled, "jinnie will be your hyung. say, baby, how do you feel about going to the park? you need a break, right?"

 

"yes pwease hyungie!! wan' go to the p— park!"

 

"okay, c'mere. let hyung carry you, yeah?"

 

changbin got up and made his way over to hyunjin, holding his arms up to ask to be carried.

 

hyunjin smiled down at his small boyfriend, picking him up with ease and kissing his forehead.

 

"let's go, baby!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hyungie!! hyungie! binnie wanna go on the swings!"

 

"you want to go on the swings, baby? go ahead, then. hyung will push you, okay?"

 

"'kay!"

 

changbin giggled, escaping from hyunjin's hold and running up to the swings. he sat himself down, swinging his legs and looking up at hyunjin. hyunjin chuckled at his rather cute actions, walking behind the boy and starting to push him gently.

 

"wheeee! hyungie! 'm flying!"

 

"yes, baby, you are," hyunjin continued to push the boy, glancing at a couple not far from him and changbin.

 

they stared changbin down, disgust evident in their faces. hyunjin frowned.

 

"look at them... these gross fags are taking over our world."

 

changbin must've overheard them because he went quiet, his smile faltering and his giggles no longer filling the air.

 

hyunjin was no longer pushing his boyfriend, letting the swing slowly stop itself. the couple scoffed, walking away from the two.

 

hyunjin glared after them as they left. the swing had stopped by now and changbin sat there silent. hyunjin went around to face the boy, placing a hand delicately under his chin.

 

"hey, baby... don't you still want to play?"

 

"n— no... ish okay..." changbin mumbled, tears in his eyes.

 

hyunjin felt his heart crack at the sight of his teary-eyed boyfriend. he kissed changbin's lips softly, hand in the boy's hair.

 

"baby... don't cry. you heard what they said, didn't you? don't worry about them, okay? they're just jealous of us. i don't like to see you sad..."

 

changbin nodded his head but his bottom lip still quivered in sadness. a tear slipped from his eye and he choked on a sob.

 

hyunjin pulled his boyfriend close to him, burying the boy's head into his chest.

 

"don't cry... i'm here. hyungie is here. jinnie is here for you, don't you worry."

 

changbin wasn't crying. he was trying his best not to cry. he just stayed, head buried into his boyfriend's chest. he loved hyunjin's embrace. he just sought comfort in his arms.

 

"baby... do you want to get ice-cream? i can get ice-cream to make you feel better. would you like that?"

 

changbin took his head out of hyunjin's chest and gasped, nodding his head up and down in excitement. he wiped away from tears from his eyes and smiled at hyunjin.

 

hyunjin smiled back and stood up, grabbing his boyfriend's smaller hand in his own.

 

"maybe after ice-cream we can go shopping... would binnie like it if hyungie bought him some new pretty clothes?"

 

"yesh!" changbin had said maybe a bit too enthusiastically, "thank you hyungie! b— binnie would like that pwease!"

 

"anything for my baby."

 

perhaps hyunjin really _was_ whipped.


	28. after the darkness clears, i will break you down [hyunjinxchangbinxseungmin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: boyness by produce x 101  
> genre/warnings: fluff, a bit of angst, smut  
> description: seungmin, changbin and hyunjin have been in a serious relationship ever since the "i am who" era. seungmin and hyunjin notice that changbin's behaviour has been changing a bit. after a vlive with chan and jisung where the comments were overflowing with hate towards changbin's rapping skills, he had distanced himself from the others to practise. after a performance one day, seungmin and hyunjin finally decide to cheer their baby up.  
> requested by: Woelfchen2001 on wattpad

"he seems a bit off..." hyunjin mumbled to seungmin, sighing in concern.

 

"he's been like that for a while now," seungmin replied, shaking his head, "he has been distant from us for a while. but we can't worry about that now, we have to perform soon."

 

"i guess you're right, but... i'm still going to be worried even when we perform."

 

"i know... me too."

 

hyunjin and seungmin stayed silent as they listened to the hundreds of fans cheering for them. they stared at changbin who sat in the corner of the room on his phone, mouth open and mumbling the lyrics to himself.

 

"maybe we should talk to him after this?" hyunjin suggested.

 

"yeah. that's a good idea."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"great work out there today guys!" chan cheered, patting each member on the back as they walked past him.

 

"you too, chan hyung!" jeongin cheered back.

 

the small room started to fill with chatter.

 

changbin sat in the corner by himself, eyes darting at the words on his phone screen. stray kids' performance had just ended and now the group were currently in the waiting room, waiting for the other groups to finish their performances.

 

it would be a while until they were called up again.

 

changbin sighed, slipping a hand into his dark locks in frustration. he pulled on his hair, pain immediately washing over his body in waves.

 

he felt a hand place itself gently on his before pulling it away from his hair.

 

changbin looked up, meeting the eyes of his two boyfriends. they stared down at him in concern, and they sat down next to him as quickly as they could.

 

"hyung, stop that, you're hurting yourself," seungmin mumbled, "what's wrong? you look frustrated."

 

"nothing... nothing is wrong," changbin muttered in reply, turning away from the two.

 

"you know it's not good to lie, right?" hyunjin frowned, "why won't you talk to us? why are you acting so distant now? have we done something wrong?"

 

"no! no... you've done nothing wrong... 'm sorry, i'm so pathetic..."

 

"what? what makes you say that?" seungmin asked, shocked.

 

"i just know i am... so 'm really sorry..."

 

"don't be sorry, you have nothing to be sorry for," hyunjin reassured, "we love you, you know that, right?"

 

"yeah... i... i just..." changbin sighed, "can you guys tell me honestly... am i bad at rapping?"

 

hyunjin and seungmin looked over at each other in disbelief at the question that came out of changbin's mouth. they both frowned and turned back to changbin.

 

"why is that even a question? of course you're not! you wouldn't be the main rapper if you couldn't rap, hyung," seungmin stared— wide-eyed.

 

"i guess so..."

 

"there _is_ something wrong, isn't there? what's gotten you so down?" hyunjin asked.

 

"i don't know... i guess i just haven't been confident with my rapping skills lately. i don't think i'm very good at rapping..."

 

"what? you, _seo changbin_ , think you're bad at rapping?" seungmin questioned, shocked.

 

"yeah?"

 

"... and what's gotten that crazy idea into your head?" hyunjin tilted his head to the side.

 

"i was... in a vlive with chan hyung and jisung a few weeks ago and the comments section... it was filled with hate towards my rapping..."

 

"do you actually read and listen to those comments?!" seungmin frowned, "don't read them! not the negative ones, at least... they're all lies from people who are just jealous of you, hyung. don't listen to them because they're wrong..."

 

"i couldn't help it... it just bothered me so much and i'm striving to be better. i'm trying... i've been practising so much and i still don't feel _good enough_..."

 

"you're perfect the way you are... you're already good enough," hyunjin trailed off.

 

"thanks... i just find that hard to believe..."

 

"hey... how about we spend some time together, hyung? just before we have to perform again... we have a lot of time left," seungmin smiled, giving hyunjin a look he knew all-too-well.

 

"time... time together doing _what_ exactly?"

 

hyunjin and seungmin turned around and gave changbin a look. the oldest gulped, shivering in fear under his boyfriends' eyes.

 

"oh, nothing. we just want to cheer our baby up is all," hyunjin smirked.

 

changbin nodded before letting himself be dragged out of the room by his significant others.

 

this was going to be interesting.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin let out quiet moans as he was pushed against the wall roughly, his hands being pinned above his head.

 

"shush, baby. be quiet, someone will hear you," hyunjin warned, "you wouldn't want that now, would you?"

 

"no," changbin whined, "d— don't want anyone to h— hear."

 

"good boy," seungmin praised, leaning down and pressing kisses into changbin's neck.

 

hyunjin slipped a hand into changbin's pants, palming at his crotch with a smug grin.

 

changbin let a gasp slip out of his lips, burying his head into hyunjin's shoulder, trying his best not to whine.

 

"m— more please," changbin mumbled.

 

"there's no lube and a condom for us to do more, baby," seungmin purred, "unless you're fine without both of those things."

 

"need more," changbin whimpered, "please."

 

hyunjin and seungmin both looked at each other and nodded their heads.

 

"... alright, but if it hurts too much then please use your safe word," hyunjin kissed changbin's forehead.

 

changbin nodded his head, already trying to undress himself.

 

"impatient, aren't you? cute," seungmin chuckled, "always so needy for us."

 

"how do you want it, baby? do you want to take us both at the same time? i'd like that— how about you?" hyunjin asked.

 

"uh huh," changbin agreed, "i wanna take you both at the same time."

 

"okay, bub, c'mere... sit on my lap," seungmin whispered to the boy, dragging him over gently.

 

changbin plopped onto seungmin's lap, meeting the eyes of his boyfriend and smiling.

 

"you're so pretty, baby," seungmin cooed, "talented and pretty. how did jinnie and i get so lucky?"

 

"do... do you really mean that, minnie?"

 

"of course he really means that," hyunjin sat down next to seungmin, grabbing his hand and kissing the tips of his fingers, "you're the prettiest and you're so so _so_ talented, baby boy."

 

changbin blushed, hiding his face in his hands and letting out soft whines.

 

"thank you," he muttered.

 

"of course, baby," hyunjin smiled.

 

seungmin started attacking changbin's neck once again, biting and sucking at the exposed skin. he left behind purple marks, claiming the boy as his.

 

hyunjin got behind changbin, placing a hand delicately on one of his cheeks and pushing it apart to get a better look at his treasure.

 

hyunjin, with his free hand, used his spit as lube, opening changbin up with his fingers. he scissored them around, changbin seemingly unfazed by everything because he was kissing seungmin.

 

as soon as changbin started pushing back onto his fingers, hyunjin slid his digits out, knowing very well that that was a sign that changbin was ready. he pulled down the zipper to his jeans, bringing out his hard cock.

 

"you ready, hyung? this might hurt a bit," seungmin asked as he lifted changbin up slightly just to pull down his zipper; his cock appearing through the little hole of the material, "but it gets better, you know that."

 

"'m ready, don't worry," changbin reassured, "but t— thank you for caring."

 

"okay then, just remember that we have to make this quick... we don't know when we'll be called back up," hyunjin muttered, kissing along changbin's back before leading his member to changbin's entrance and slowly pushing in.

 

seungmin did the same not long after, groaning lowly because of the tightness along with the friction of hyunjin's member right beside his.

 

the two waited for changbin to adjust, not wanting to be too rough with him. a few minutes passed before changbin gave them his approval, and they both set out their own paces.

 

hyunjin sent short and sharp thrusts to changbin's prostate whilst seungmin delivered long and deep thrusts.

 

both boys pleased changbin in their own ways; the stimulation both of his boyfriends were giving him was unbearable.

 

but changbin's hole greedily took everything that was given to him. a thin layer of sweat now lay on their bodies, creating slapping sounds that were accompanied by their moans.

 

and changbin didn't want to come, at least not too early— but his body wouldn't stop the intense waves of pleasure that were sent to his stomach.

 

so he came all over his stomach, as well as a little bit on seungmin's stomach.

 

he whimpered gently, disappointed in himself that he came before he could make his boyfriends come— that was— until they both came with long drawn-out groans of their own.

 

they both filled him up; emptying their seeds into changbin. content sighs left their mouths and seungmin kissed along changbin's neck once again.

 

"don't worry that we all didn't last long... we'll make it up to you once we get home. we just don't have much time here," seungmin whispered reassuringly, capturing changbin's lips in a short kiss.

 

once the two pulled apart, changbin felt himself being lifted by a pair of strong arms.

 

"let's get you cleaned up, pretty boy," hyunjin chuckled, "and let's hope your voice is okay to rap later. i don't want to miss out on your rapping, especially not when you're so good at it, isn't that right, minnie?"

 

"yes, of course! i'd never want to miss my baby hyung's rap, he's so skilled at it. he's so talented," seungmin agreed, taking some tissues from hyunjin and wiping him and changbin up.

 

"o— oh..." changbin smiled shyly, "t— thank you... both of you..."

 

"anytime, baby, you know we're only telling the truth," hyunjin smiled back at changbin.

 

"and you know we love you more than anything else in this world, so you shouldn't feel so down about yourself," seungmin kissed changbin's nose.

 

"i— i love you both, too..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"oh... you two seem happy, what's up?" woojin asked, raising a brow at both hyunjin and seungmin.

 

"oh, nothing, hyung!" hyunjin smiled contently.

 

"yeah, changbin hyung just told us a little joke. that's all," seungmin grinned.

 

"whatever you say then, i guess."


	29. the moment you feel my body heat, you’ll fall for me [aussielinexchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: boss by nct u  
> genre/warnings: smut, english kink, exhibition, daddy kink  
> description: during an interview, a fan requests for chan and felix to speak in english. changbin is startled by this because he has an english kink. while they're in the van on their way home, the aussie line discover this and try to torture the boy.  
> heights:  
> chan — 180 cm  
> felix — 180 cm  
> changbin — 167 cm  
> requested by: yoursyanan
> 
> words in italic are words in english

" _could chris and felix have a conversation in english please? for the international fans who are watching_!"

 

changbin looked up at the mention of english, his cheeks slowly dusting a light pink. he squirmed uncomfortably in his chair, capturing the attention of both chan and felix.

 

" _oh, in english..._ " chan muttered, eyeing the main rapper before looking over to felix, " _yeah, of course_."

 

felix stared at changbin who was looking down, fiddling gently with his fingers and avoiding everyone's eyes.

 

" _you alright there_?" felix asked his boyfriend in english, grinning at the smaller boy.

 

changbin didn't reply, his cheeks flaring bright red.

 

" _yeah, you alright there, changbin_?" chan questioned as well, making changbin hide his face with his hands.

 

" _mate, you think he's alright_?" felix asked chan now, turning his attention over to the older male.

 

" _nah yeah, he seems alright to me_ ," chan smiled at his own words, " _don't worry too much about it, mate_."

 

" _oh yeah, mate. you're right, mate— changbin's a good boy_ ," felix agreed.

 

changbin's breath hitched and he let out a quiet whimper, feeling needy from their words.

 

as felix and chan continued to talk in english, changbin noticed the obvious problem in between his legs. it wasn't obvious to the camera, but he kept panicking because it would've been obvious to the other members.

 

the interview didn't end after that, and changbin kept thinking back to the aussies and their words. his problem soon went away but he couldn't stop his head from reciting what his ears heard.

 

good thing there weren't many questions for him, and before he knew it, the interview was over and all the members were being packed into two different vans.

 

changbin was pushed into a van with chan, felix and woojin. minho, hyunjin, jisung, seungmin and jeongin were in the other van, all the boys tired from the long-lasting interview.

 

changbin, felix and chan were told by woojin to sit at the very back, the oldest member complaining that, "i don't want to see your lovey-dovey stuff, i just want to sleep." so the three agreed and sat at the back.

 

changbin sat in the middle of the two, staring down at his lap to avoid their eyes. woojin had his eyes closed and probably drifted off to sleep. chan and felix were having a small conversation, laughing at occasional jokes among the two of them. they also both each held one of changbin's hands.

 

changbin was about to drift off to sleep when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he looked over to chan, confusion on his face.

 

"huh...?"

 

"binnie, are you okay? you seemed off at the interview," chan asked— concerned.

 

"yeah," changbin mumbled, "i'm okay."

 

" _baby doesn't sound okay_ ," felix whispered to chan, eyeing changbin closely.

 

changbin's ears perked up at the sudden use of english, and his face dusted a light pink yet again. chan and felix noticed the boy's sudden attention towards them, looking at each other with scepticism.

 

" _no, not at all... especially not with the fact that our baby suddenly started paying attention to us as soon as we spoke in english..._ " chan replied.

 

" _oh my god_ ," felix spoke in realisation, looking down at changbin who was trying his best to hide his crotch area, small whimpers escaping from his mouth, " _i think— uh— changbin might like us talking in english_."

 

" _what do you mean by..._ " chan followed felix's eyes and noticed changbin's problem as well, " _... oh. changbin... he has an english kink_?"

 

" _it seems so_ ," felix chuckled, " _hold on, let me try something_."

 

felix placed a hand on changbin's head, brushing some loose strands of raven hair out of his eyes.

 

" _good boy_ ," felix purred, " _binnie is a good boy, huh_?"

 

changbin's eyes went wide with surprise and he let out a soft whine, nodding his head to felix's words.

 

" _binnie... good boy_?"

 

" _yes, binnie is a good boy_ ," grinned felix as he turned his attention back over to chan.

 

"changbin?" chan asked, grabbing the attention of his smallest boyfriend, "can we talk about this?"

 

"um— talk about what exactly, hyung?" changbin asked shyly, looking away from the blond.

 

"do you... have an english kink?" chan asked hesitantly, making changbin's cheeks flare with red.

 

"um..." changbin went silent for a second before mumbling a soft, "... y— yes..."

 

"hm..." chan smirked, "really? _so, baby likes it when i speak to him like this? when he doesn't understand me but he's still such a good boy that he has to listen_?"

 

" _c— chris..._ " changbin whined chan's english name, making the older boy's eyes go wide. he felt his little friend twitch inside of his jeans.

 

" _fuck, what_? did you just call me by my english name?"

 

" _i didn't know he could get you so worked up by calling you by your english name... besides, i thought another name would've done just that..._ " felix laughed.

 

" _another name? what do you mean_?"

 

felix rolled his eyes, leaning over to changbin and whispering something into his ear.

 

changbin, with a mischievous glint in his eyes looked up at chan. chan raised a brow, staring at felix.

 

" _what did you tell hi—_ "

 

" _daddy_ ," changbin smirked.

 

" _oh... oh my god_ ," chan felt his jeans tighten around his crotch area, " _fuck..._ you can't do this to me."

 

"you teased me first about the english kink," changbin pouted, "i was just getting you back."

 

"getting me back?" chan placed a strong hand on changbin's thigh, gripping it harshly, " _bad boy. you gave daddy a problem_."

 

"why are you two getting all the fun?" felix scoffed, placing both of his hands on changbin's waist and lifting the smaller boy up, placing him on his lap straight afterwards.

 

"f— felix," changbin whined.

 

" _what_?" felix smiled smugly, grinding his hips up, " _what is it, baby? do you feel something, hm_?"

 

"felix..." changbin whined once again, "oh my god... felix, _please_."

 

" _fuck_..." a breathy groan left felix's mouth as he thrusted a bit harsher, the grip around changbin's waist tightening, " _good boy. stay completely still for me, baby_."

 

"what the fuck?" woojin stared wide-eyed at the couple in the back, his mouth hanging open with no other words escaping.

 

"w— woojin hyung," changbin gasped, trying to squirm off of felix's lap.

 

"no, _stay_ ," felix warned, whispering into changbin's ear, " _let him see how needy you are for me. let him watch_."

 

changbin gulped, only half understanding what felix had said, but the grip on his waist told him a lot.

 

chan looked woojin straight in the eyes, smirk starting to fill his face. the blond slipped a hand under changbin's shirt, trailing his fingers up the younger boy's stomach and chest.

 

"what the fuck are you guys doing? you both have no s— shame!" woojin shouted.

 

"i... i..." changbin hid his face with his hands, biting onto his bottom lip to stop any moans from slipping past his lips.

 

"we're just showing him off, hyung," felix spoke huskily, "pretty, isn't he?"

 

"h— huh—" changbin's eyes went wide as chan lifted up his shirt, playing with his nipples.

 

"oh my god, oh my god... _daddy, please_ ," changbin whimpered, "please not here— please... oh my god... f— feels good, a— ah!"

 

"you guys just aren't going to stop? really?" woojin asked, frowning.

 

chan shrugged, letting changbin's shirt drop back down before placing a delicate kiss onto his neck.

 

" _we'll continue back at the dorms, baby boy_ ," chan purred.

 

" _get ready, because we aren't going easy on you tonight_ ," felix smiled smugly.

 

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

 

clothes were thrown off as the room was filled with breathy moans and groans.

 

chan currently had changbin pinned to the bed, the younger boy already breathless from making out with felix just seconds before chan had decided to attack his already swollen lips.

 

woojin had left the room in a hurry once they got back to the dorms, taking a lot of his stuff with him. he told chan that the australian could stay in his shared room with felix and changbin for however long he wanted, sweating profusely.

 

chan happily agreed, and luckily minho, hyunjin nor seungmin seemed to care much. they probably already knew what was going on after all.

 

a dip in the bed indicated chan and changbin to pull apart from their kiss. changbin stared up at felix who held a bottle of lube and two condoms as he now sat next to his boyfriends.

 

changbin looked ruined. his black hair was a mess, his cheeks were flushed, there were purple and red marks littered all over his body, his lips were puffy, swollen and red, spit evident all over them.

 

felix smirked, eyeing his smaller boyfriend up and down.

 

" _cute_ ," he muttered, " _baby changbin looks ruined_."

 

" _mhm. love it when he looks like that_ ," chan purred, " _marked by us_."

 

" _god, i want to fuck him until he's whimpering my name and his body is shaped exactly only for mine to complete it_ ," felix chuckled, " _or yours, too_."

 

" _have you ever seen a cuter boy? he makes me feel so much and i can't even explain all these feelings..._ "

 

"huh...?" changbin asked, not understanding what the two were talking about.

 

felix looked over, looking the boy straight in the eyes.

 

" _baby_ ," felix called, " _come here_."

 

changbin tilted his head to the side, taking a minute to understand what felix was saying before it finally clicked in his head and he waddled over to his much taller boyfriend.

 

" _y— yes_?" changbin mumbled, innocent wood-brown eyes piercing right through felix's own brown ones.

 

" _mm, baby_ ," felix muttered placing one of his hands on changbin's ass, " _i'm going to stretch you out now, yeah_?"

 

" _yes f— felix_ ," changbin whimpered, although not completely understanding.

 

the lubed finger wriggling past his entrance was enough to tell him, however.

 

" _fuck, baby boy_ ," chan cursed, " _you look so good. only for daddy and felix, right? no one else, you got that_?"

 

"don't... understand," changbin whined, pushing back onto felix's finger, "i... i don't understand."

 

"are you only ours, binnie?" chan asked.

 

changbin was flustered by the sudden use of korean and nodded his head.

 

"only... yours," changbin mewled, pushing back onto felix's now two fingers.

 

" _stop_ ," felix warned, " _don't push back. i want to pleasure you_."

 

changbin again didn't understand much of the sentence but hearing stop from felix was enough to get him to halt his movements.

 

as felix inserted two more fingers, they brushed against his prostate, making changbin let out every single little sound he was trying oh-so-desperately to hold back.

 

" _good boy_ ," felix bit his lip and took his fingers out once he figured that changbin was prepped enough, earning a whimper from the smaller, " _what do you want now? do you want chris or me?_ "

 

"f— felix... i don't understand..."

 

"well then try to understand, baby boy. be a good boy and try to understand for us," chan smiled, licking and sucking at changbin's honey skin.

 

"but... but i..." changbin trailed off, "... o— okay..."

 

" _so, baby... do you want chris to take care of you? or me? maybe you want us both, hm? what will it be_?"

 

changbin understood a few words and something clicked in his head. he turned to felix and hesitantly spoke.

 

" _b— both..._?" he asked quietly, fiddling with his fingers gently.

 

felix smiled proudly, threading his short fingers through changbin's dark hair.

 

" _good job, baby_ ," felix praised, kissing the top of changbin's forehead, " _chris and i will take care of you now_."

 

" _yes... felix_ ," changbin whimpered upon feeling chan place a gentle hand on his thigh.

 

chan took a condom, ripping the packet with his teeth and placing it swiftly on his length. he lubed himself up, slipping under changbin and placing the small boy in his lap.

 

" _chris_ ," changbin gasped, feeling the tip of chan's cock push past his rim.

 

"sorry, baby," chan smiled, "couldn't help myself."

 

" _daddy_..." changbin teased, making chan's eyes go dark with lust.

 

"don't do that..." chan warned.

 

"why not, _daddy_?" changbin held back a laugh.

 

" _fine_ ," chan growled, pushing himself inside of changbin, " _have it your way_."

 

changbin whined out, his arms wrapping around chan's shoulders. he whimpered, body shaking at the sudden intrusion.

 

"hey, sh, sh... don't worry, it'll feel better soon," felix kissed changbin's neck reassuringly, "baby, can you take me too, hm?"

 

changbin looked up at felix's use of korean and nodded his head eagerly.

 

"i'm always willing to..." mumbled changbin, blush evident on his cheeks.

 

felix hummed in reply, tearing the condom packet open and slipping it onto his length. he lubed himself up and stepped behind changbin, slowly pushing in.

 

changbin bit onto his bottom lip, trying not to think too much about the pain.

 

after the pain had subsided and melted away into pleasure, changbin let out a content sigh, nodding his head in approval for both of the australians to move.

 

felix let his hands travel down to his hyung's hips, gripping at them harshly as he started thrusting at a rapid pace. chan started thrusting at a pace equal to felix's, if not, then even faster.

 

the australians moved their hips faster and harder, both thrusting at an animalistic pace. the harsh sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along high-pitched moans and low groans.

 

changbin moved his hips back to meet his boyfriends' thrusts, the tips of their cocks grazing over his prostate as he did so.

 

changbin was a mewling mess of incoherent sentences, making the australians coo at his behaviour.

 

they loved this. they loved changbin. they loved turning their much smaller boyfriend into a mess, loved to get him worked up, loved to ruin him. they loved how they were the only ones who could turn changbin into a whimpering mess, how they were the only ones who were able to experience this, able to hear his sweet voice moaning out their names. the dark and cold rapper image was completely thrown out the window when it came to chan and felix, the small boy immediately submitting under their hands.

 

the thrusts got more desperate as soon as changbin tightened around the two, his moans getting louder with every passing minute and every thrust. they had hit a spot inside of changbin that made him whimper and cry for more.

 

"you're so tight, baby," felix panted, " _we love you. we love you so much_."

 

"you're our precious baby boy," chan purred, " _we love you baby, don't forget that_."

 

changbin flushed, and apparently those words were enough to send him over the edge as he spilled all over his own stomach with a loud yelp.

 

both tops could feel that they were close to releasing after their bottom had gotten even tighter around them.

 

a few more thrusts and the australians filled the condoms up with their seeds, loud and long groans escaping from their mouths.

 

the room fell quiet, the only noise being the heavy breathing from the three boys.

 

chan and felix pulled out after a few minutes, tied up their condoms and threw them away and went to clean changbin up.

 

after that was all done, the three all cuddled up together on changbin's bed, silence filling the room. before they all fell asleep, a soft mutter was heard from changbin which sent smiles to the australians' faces.

 

" _i love you both, too_."


	30. your alluring body, your breathtaking colour [hyunjinxchangbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: guitar (stroke of love) by btob  
> genre/warnings: smut, cross-dressing, daddy kink, oppa kink  
> description: changbin wanted some praises on his new red hair, but they never came. his boyfriends never praised him for it, so changbin decides to do something about it.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

changbin stared at himself in the mirror, his red skirt matching his newly dyed hair. he had fishnets on his smooth legs, as well as a choker fitting around his neck with spikes all around it. lastly, he had a matching black crop top with the words 'baby boy' printed on it that completed his outfit.

 

"pretty," jeongin had called him when he asked about the outfit, and changbin smiled. he thanked the maknae before making his way out of his room, looking for his two boyfriends.

 

if they wouldn't praise and compliment his hair, then he'll find a way for them to.

 

changbin found hyunjin and felix on the couch, eyes glued to the television screen. he smirked to himself before deliberately walking past them both, making his way over to the kitchen.

 

chan and woojin were there, seemingly making dinner for everyone. as soon as changbin stepped into the kitchen, he looked back just slightly to see hyunjin and felix with wide mouths and eyes, their gazes dark with lust as they stared at him.

 

woojin spotted sight of changbin and he smiled.

 

"cute outfit, binnie," he chuckled, making chan look up.

 

chan scanned the younger's body and took in all his curves, a slight smirk on his face.

 

"yeah, it's kind of _hot_... what's the special occasion?" chan asked.

 

"nothing, really! i just wanted to dress prettily," changbin smiled, sitting himself up on the counter, the cold marble surface meeting his thighs.

 

once changbin looked up again, hyunjin and felix were in the kitchen as well. they stared him down as if he were their prey, eyes scanning all over his body.

 

felix and hyunjin walked up to their smaller boyfriend. felix was the first to lean down and speak into changbin's ear.

 

"kitten, what is this?"

 

changbin giggled cutely, pretending to act innocent as he stared up at felix and hyunjin. his bright eyes piercing right through their hearts.

 

"what do you mean, _daddy_?" changbin purred, "i'm not doing anything wrong. i'm just dressing up prettily. don't you like it, _daddy_?"

 

"i do, pretty kitty," felix grunted, "but not when you're showing it to other guys. hyunjin doesn't like it either, baby. are the two of us not enough for you, greedy kitty?"

 

"it's... i mean— you both are enough for me," changbin reassured, "i really just wanted to show off my new clothes is all, i swear, daddy."

 

"well, baby boy, if you keep this up then lixie and i will have to give you a present tonight," hyunjin growled, one of his hands gripping softly into changbin's thigh, "just being you drive us crazy like this."

 

"what kind of present, _oppa_?" changbin grinned when hyunjin tensed up.

 

"just be a good boy and be patient," hyunjin responded, "and then you'll find out what it is tonight."

 

"mm, m'kay," changbin smiled, delighted at the thought of what his 'present' was.

 

"can you guys like not fuck him on the kitchen counter?" woojin asked, glaring at felix and hyunjin.

 

"whatever happens happens," hyunjin smirked, "sorry, hyung."

 

"at least invite me too," chan complained, "i wouldn't mind joining in."

 

"sorry, chris, we don't particularly like sharing," felix chuckled.

 

"you're both no fun!" chan groaned.

 

"yeah, we get that a lot," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

"can one of you guys go get the others for dinner, please?" woojin asked, staring at hyunjin and felix.

 

hyunjin and felix stared at each other, groans leaving from their mouths.

 

"you go do it," hyunjin complained, "this elegant face needs to rest and not move anymore."

 

"elegant? face? _where_? if anything, _i'm_ the one with an elegant face," felix sighed in annoyance, "you go do it!"

 

"i'll... i'll do it," changbin pushed past his two boyfriends, swaying his hips as he did so.

 

the two stared after changbin, mouths wide as their eyes adverted to a _certain_ place.

 

"god, are you both always acting like such horny teenagers?" woojin scolded, "leave the poor boy alone."

 

"he's doing that to us on purpose!" felix grumbled, "look at him, swaying his hips from side to side like that. look at that perky and perfect ass in that skirt. look at his cute red hair, it's matching so well with his outfit. i want to make him whimper in pleasure, imagine listening to his cute high-pitched moans—"

 

"i didn't ask you to voice your thoughts, yongbok!" woojin yelled, "help me set up the table now, gosh!"

 

"so perverted, _yongbok_ ," hyunjin teased.

 

"shut up, you think about stuff like that too!"

 

"you guys are both getting kicked out of this house right now if you don't help me set up the table!" screamed woojin, picking up a spatula and pointing it at the two boys.

 

"sorry, hyung!" hyunjin and felix apologised, rushing over to help woojin with setting up the table.

 

once they were done, changbin walked back into the kitchen with the other members. minho had his arm around changbin's waist, gripping it tightly as he eyed the smaller boy.

 

hyunjin and felix glared at minho, sending him death stares when he looked over at them. the older male smirked, still keeping his hand on changbin.

 

changbin sat down, not noticing his boyfriends' death glares at minho. minho swiftly sat next to him, placing a hand on his thigh and looking back over at hyunjin and felix.

 

" _what the fuck_ ," hyunjin growled under his breath, "why the _fuck_ is he touching changbin like that?"

 

"look at his stupid smirk— i want to wipe it off his stupid face," felix grumbled, sitting down across from changbin and minho.

 

hyunjin sat next to felix and soon enough the other members started to sit themselves down as well. the table was slowly filled with loud chatter, creating a lively atmosphere for everyone.

 

everyone but changbin's jealous boyfriends.

 

changbin looked over at the two, smiling at them brightly. he puffed his cheeks out and pointed at one of his cheeks, trying to act cute for hyunjin and felix.

 

their jealous gazes quickly turned into adoring ones, smiling brightly back at their cute boyfriend.

 

oh, they were definitely _whipped_.

 

it wasn't long before hyunjin and felix finished their food, wanting it to get done as quickly as possible to spend time with their beloved smaller boyfriend. they went off to wash their plates, and as they were doing so, woojin walked into the kitchen and stared at them.

 

"do you guys need me to leave the room for the night? i'll just take hyunjin's bed in the other room," he smiled at the two, "just tell changbin not to be too loud, the others might hear after all."

 

"that would be nice, thanks, hyung," hyunjin thanked.

 

"yeah, it's fine! anytime," woojin gave them both a thumbs up before walking away to go get his stuff from his room to leave for the night.

 

"score!" felix exclaimed.

 

"yes! now let's go wait for our baby in the room," hyunjin cheered, skipping his way over to the shared room.

 

changbin finished his food, quickly getting up and making his way to the kitchen to wash his dish. woojin walked into the kitchen, tapping the younger's shoulder to grab his attention.

 

"just leave your dish here. i'll wash it, don't worry. jinnie and lix are waiting for you in our room. have fun and use protection!"

 

"h— huh?" changbin's face went red with embarrassment as he was pushed out of the kitchen and towards his shared room with felix and woojin.

 

changbin let out a deep sigh as he made his way over and pushed open the door with his hand. he peeped his head into the room, watching as his boyfriends both looked up at the sound of someone else.

 

"h— hi..." he greeted shyly, waving at them slightly as he made his way into the room, shutting the door behind him and locking it swiftly.

 

"hey, kitten," felix greeted back, voice low and husky.

 

"did you guys—" changbin cut himself off as he stared at their bare bodies, finally realising that they were both rid of any articles of clothing.

 

changbin's face went red with embarrassment and he hid it under his hands, small squeaks leaving from his mouth.

 

he felt a hand grip onto one of his own before he was dragged gently over to the bed

 

"j— jinnie—"

 

"sh, baby," hyunjin sat changbin down in his lap, "let us take care of you. you're so pretty."

 

"pretty? am i?" changbin asked, fluttering his eyelashes.

 

"yes, pretty. your red hair is so cute, baby boy. it suits you," hyunjin kissed the top of changbin's nose gently.

 

"it is cute! i don't know why you didn't think about dyeing your hair that colour before, honestly," felix spoke up.

 

"gosh, finally!" changbin whined, "i've been waiting for some praises and compliments on my hair ever since i dyed it! you guys took forever. i dressed up and everything too, hmph!"

 

"is that... the real reason as to why you dressed up like this?" hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip to hold back a laugh, "hm, do you have a praise kink? is that it?"

 

"no! well, i don't think so, anyway... it's just, you both were all over everyone else's hair... and i felt jealous when i didn't get any compliments from my boyfriends," changbin sighed, "but saying it out loud now makes me feel silly."

 

"aw, kitten, don't say that..." felix murmured, "i haven't said anything about your hair because i wouldn't have been able to hold myself back from doing anything to you when you just look so cute with that hair. imagining your pretty cheeks turning red at my compliments also make it hard for me. for both of us, actually."

 

"why don't you both just... let go, then? let loose, do _whatever_ you want to me, _whenever_ you want to," changbin purred.

 

"oh, trust us, baby boy, we _would_ ," hyunjin smirked, "we just don't want the fans finding out is all."

 

"i'm pretty sure they already have some type of idea about it, we're not the most subtle people... mm, well, at least _you guys aren't_ ," changbin giggled, "whenever another member is making physical contact with me, you guys always send death glares."

 

"it's not our faults," felix grumbled, "we just don't want you taken away from us."

 

"i'd never let that happen, i promise," changbin sighed, "so, don't worry about it."

 

"good, then," hyunjin smiled, "and let's keep it that way forever."

 

"yes, let's keep it that way forever," changbin giggled, "although, mm... m— maybe you guys need to mark me up? show the other members that i belong only to you two so that they'll stop touching me..."

 

felix and hyunjin felt themselves twitch at their small boyfriend's words. hyunjin thrusted upwards at the boy in his lap, making the older feel his hard-on pressing against his skirt.

 

"j— jinnie!" changbin yelped in surprise.

 

"you _know_ that's not my name," hyunjin growled, "so say it right."

 

" _oppa_ ," changbin moaned out, "oppa, please pleasure me."

 

"mhm, only since you've been such a _good boy_ ," hyunjin lifted up changbin's crop top, throwing it off somewhere in the room, "dressing up all pretty for me and lix, huh?"

 

felix started licking and sucking at changbin's neck, leaving behind a trail of dark purple and red marks.

 

" _daddy_ ," changbin whimpered in pleasure, "daddy that feels so good."

 

"yeah, kitten? does my pretty little kitty like that? like when daddy marks him up all pretty, hm?" felix asked.

 

"yes, daddy, love it so much," changbin whined, "p— please fuck me... _please_."

 

felix climbed over to bedside table, opening a drawer and taking out a bottle of lube and two conforms. he then turned to hyunjin, passing the slightly older male a condom.

 

"c'mon, be a bit more patient, we want to kiss and mark you up first," hyunjin chuckled, stealing a quick kiss from the smaller boy, "we know you want this... we do too. but, we haven't had any time to really be passionate with you lately."

 

hyunjin started kissing down the smaller's chest, making changbin feel ticklish and start giggling.

 

"cute," hyunjin commented, "baby boy, you make the cutest sounds."

 

meanwhile felix was busy leaving kisses all along changbin's collarbones, sucking on some spots to pleasure the smaller boy.

 

"gosh, you're so pretty," felix smiled, "my pretty little kitten."

 

"c— can you both please fuck me now? w— we can do cute stuff later! i— i'm really needy right now..."

 

"fine, fine," felix chuckled, "so impatient, kitty. okay, come on, let me slip off this skirt and these fishnets for you."

 

felix took off changbin's skirt and fishnets, but then paused in sight of a pair of black panties that were on the smaller boy. his breath hitched and he couldn't tear his eyes away at how the panties fit him perfectly.

 

hyunjin stopped kissing along changbin's chest and looked to see what felix had paused at. his eyes widened as he stared at changbin.

 

"you... you didn't tell us that you were wearing..." felix couldn't finish his sentence.

 

"it's _hot_ ," hyunjin purred, " _god_ , they look so good on you. _fuck_."

 

"so pretty... _so fucking pretty_ ," felix muttered.

 

"t— thank you..." changbin thanked shyly.

 

felix swiftly took off the panties and placed them safely on the bedside table, taking in changbin's beauty.

 

"have you already prepped yourself? when did you have the time to do that, huh? i can't wait to turn you into a whimpering mess," chuckled felix as he grabbed the condom packet and ripped it open. he then placed it on his length, finding the lube that sat on the bed and lubing himself up.

 

hyunjin repeated his actions, although with struggle as he had to lift changbin up slightly.

 

"are you sure you want to do this? you want to take us both at the same time?" hyunjin asked, kissing changbin's cheeks, "because it's fine if you can't.

 

"of course i want to do this," changbin smiled, "don't worry about me, silly."

 

"okay, then— but let us know if you want to stop," hyunjin grabbed onto changbin's waist gently with one hand and used his other free hand to guide his cock to the boy's entrance.

 

he pushed the tip of his cock in and grunted at the tightness and the heat. hyunjin felt felix sliding into their small boyfriend as well, their cocks pressing together and causing a friction that made them both groan.

 

changbin shut his eyes from the stretch and sting, tears making their way down his golden yet rosy cheeks. hyunjin gasped slightly and leaned forward, kissing away the tears and leaving more kisses on his forehead.

 

"sh, it'll feel better soon, okay, kitten? don't cry," felix whispered to him reassuringly.

 

"m— mhm..." changbin whimpered.

 

after a few minutes changbin finally let out a sharp breath.

 

"okay... you both can move now."

 

the two started to move their hips at different paces, indulging themselves in the tight heat that was changbin. the smallest boy cried out in pleasure at the stretch of the two cocks, his body greedy for more as he pushed back on them.

 

he loved feeling full like this. he loved feeling submissive and the way his boyfriends made him feel just that. the way they claimed him as theirs, the way they could be so rough yet so passionate and loving at the same time.

 

the two tops started moving faster, searching for the special spot that would make changbin cry out exactly how they wanted.

 

it didn't take long to find it, because soon changbin was whimpering and clawing at the bedsheets, his head buried impossibly deep into hyunjin's bare chest.

 

felix kissed down changbin's back in a comforting manner, soothing the slight sting that still came with their thrusts. he let his hands fall onto the older boy's hips, gripping them gently.

 

changbin was a mewling mess in front of the two, his moans becoming more and more high-pitched as every long-lasting second passed.

 

hyunjin took his chance to lift the boy's chin up, connecting their lips together in a passionate and heated kiss. stars flew everywhere as their lips danced in synchronisation, the two not having enough of each other. changbin's body screamed at him to pull back for a breath of air, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. he felt light-headed at all the sensations he felt. hyunjin couldn't help but smile into the kiss at the feeling of changbin's soft lips against his own. hyunjin finally pulled apart, taking in lungful breaths. changbin did the same, his breathing shaking.

 

"m— more please," changbin whined.

 

"okay, pretty kitty," felix answered before moving his hips rapidly, slamming into the boy's prostate with every thrust to his core.

 

"oh my god— oh— daddy please!"

 

felix purposely missed changbin's prostate now, hitting it with a few thrusts before repositioning his hips and missing it. changbin moved his hips back as much as he could, desperate for more. desperate to come.

 

felix chuckled at the poor boy's attempts, before hyunjin seemed to take everything into his own hands and he started hitting changbin's prostate by himself now. he didn't reposition his hips or move away, he just kept thrusting directly into his prostate.

 

"'m g— gonna come," changbin panted, "'m so close!"

 

"okay, baby, let go," hyunjin encouraged, "come on, you can do it."

 

changbin came with a loud yelp, releasing white and hot all over his own stomach.

 

he tightened around the two tops, making them both groan out at the wet heat surrounding their cocks. it wasn't long before hyunjin and felix were spilling their seeds as well. once they had ridden out their orgasms, the two tops pulled out and tied up the condoms, throwing them out in the nearest trash can.

 

hyunjin went to clean changbin up, putting the small boy into his hoodie straight after he was done. he opted to stay shirtless and so did felix, so the two put on their boxers and pants and slipped into the bed. changbin slipped under the sheets with them, right in the middle.

 

"so... the panties?" felix asked teasingly.

 

"that... that was... um— just don't question..." changbin replied, embarrassed out of his mind.

 

"okay, then... we're keeping it, by the way. today won't be the last day i see you in those," hyunjin chuckled, "just you wait."

 

"fine... but only because i look hot in them."

 

hyunjin and felix laughed in agreement and changbin smiled to himself, loving the way their laughter sounded like music to his ears.

 

and changbin could say he was about as whipped for hyunjin and felix as they were for him.


	31. talk to me first, i don’t wanna hold you back [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: baby by the rose  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin is overworking himself for the next comeback. he doesn't care about his health and eventually he has a heavy nosebleed and passes out. the members check up on changbin only to see that he's passed out and immediately bring him to the hospital.   
> requested by: snschraracha on wattpad

changbin often called himself unlucky. he wondered why he was given such bad looks and why he wasn't as talented as people said he was. he thought that there was nothing special to him, no redeeming qualities; nothing people would love him for. he wasn't special and he had always felt that way. he was unhappy.

 

"jesus..." changbin muttered to himself as he stared at his lyrics, eyes scanning over the words hesitantly, "i thought these sounded good, but... i guess not."

 

changbin tossed the paper aside, grabbing a clean sheet of lined paper and trying to think of new lyrics. he impatiently tapped his pen on the desk, frowning when he couldn't think of anything that sounded _right_.

 

"why am i so _bad_ at this?" he asked no-one in particular.

 

the boy sighed and looked over at the clock.

 

3:52 am.

 

"it's almost time for the others to get up to practise..." he mumbled to himself, shaking his head and then turning back to his paper.

 

"and i still haven't come up with anything worthy for this comeback..."

 

changbin laid his head onto the desk, coughing to fix his now hoarse throat.

 

"what is wrong with me? i'm not good enough to be in stray kids... i don't deserve such amazing people in my life... i can't even come up with lyrics," changbin held back a sob from escaping his mouth.

 

he felt blood trickle down his nostril and he paused, taking in the metallic smell. his mind was hazy and he felt light-headed as he stared at his now shaking hands.

 

"no, no, stop... i'm trying to work. go away," he wiped at the blood from his nose with his sleeve but it wouldn't go away, it just kept flowing down, "oh, come on!"

 

as every second passed, changbin felt more and more light-headed. he felt sick.

 

before he could process what else was happening, everything went black and he lost sight of the once colourful world.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

chan opened his eyes, staring blankly at the ceiling for a few minutes before sitting up in his bed. he turned his phone on and squinted at the bright screen to check the time.

 

4:01 am.

 

carefully, he slipped out of his bed as quietly as he could. the other members in his room were still asleep and he didn't want to bother them. he opened the bedroom door and shut it behind him gently.

 

he let out a sigh of relief when he successfully managed to get out without waking anyone up. he then proceeded to walk to woojin, felix and changbin's room.

 

he bit onto his bottom lip, hoping to see all three boys there asleep.

 

changbin hadn't been back at the dorms since two days ago, but he sent the group chat a message saying he'd be back at around one, right when everyone had already fallen asleep.

 

chan figured he wasn't lying, because he wanted to trust changbin. he wanted to believe that changbin knew his limits and could take care of himself.

 

as he opened the door to the three boys' room, he scanned the beds with his eyes. he frowned once he saw that changbin's bed was empty.

 

with a frustrated sigh, he pulled out his phone and texted changbin, "come back to the dorms right now. we need to talk."

 

he also must have woken felix up, because soon enough the australian boy was groaning and right at the door, the red hair on top of his head a mess. he forgot that the boy was a really light sleeper.

 

"sorry, felix. go back to sleep," chan apologised before turning away. he stopped in his tracks when he felt a hand land on his shoulder.

 

"chris... where is changbin hyung? is he still not back yet?" felix asked, voice hoarse from just waking up.

 

"yeah, it seems so..." chan sighed, "that boy. i don't know what to do with him."

 

"i... i sent him a message earlier today and he never even opened my message. i have a really terrible feeling... i have a hunch that he isn't okay..." felix trailed off, his eyes darting from chan's face to the floor.

 

"... do you think so?" chan whispered, barely audible.

 

felix nodded his head hesitantly and chan ran his fingers through his blond locks. he has never doubted felix's hunches. the boy always seemed right no matter what the situation was, and chan's anxiety wouldn't let him rest until he could check up on changbin.

 

"okay... i'll go check up on him. you go back to sleep," chan started walking back to his room to find warmer clothes but stopped when felix started speaking.

 

"no! let me go with you," felix half shouted, "please. binnie hyung means a lot to me too... i want to see him— he... i love him, chris."

 

"i love him too, lix... and of course you can come, just put on some warmer clothes, please," chan pleaded before swiftly walking away, "i'll go put on some warmer clothes too."

 

chan walked back into his own room and went to his little closet, finding one of his black hoodies and slipping it on. once he turned around after changbin, the blond almost jumped at the sight of minho, hyunjin and seungmin all on one bed staring up at him.

 

"um... hello. sorry, guys... i didn't mean to wake any of you up," chan apologised, "go back to sleep."

 

"where are you going, hyung?" seungmin asked, confusion filling his face.

 

"just checking up on changbin... he isn't home yet," chan mumbled.

 

"at this time? he still isn't home?" minho questioned, concern evident in his voice.

 

"yeah... lix and i are just worried. we'll be back soon, though."

 

"can... can we come, too?" hyunjin mumbled.

 

"well... yeah. if you want to, but i'd prefer it if you guys stayed here and went back to sleep. i don't want to take away your hours of sleep, especially since the comeback is nearing and we've been working really hard."

 

"it's okay, channie hyung," minho reassured, "we want to see changbinnie too."

 

"mm... okay, then. go get ready, i'll wait for you three outside."

 

"thanks, hyung," hyunjin smiled.

 

chan walked out of the room, looking for felix. he found the australian boy standing with woojin, jisung and jeongin. chan raised his brow in confusion.

 

"i... i couldn't talk woojin hyung out of it when he woke up and i think we woke up jisung and jeongin as well and now they want to tag along too."

 

chan nodded his head.

 

"well, minho, hyunjin and seungmin wanted to tag along as well, so... i guess our whole team is coming to save changbin from that studio," chan smiled.

 

as he finished saying that, the other three members walked out of their room and joined the other five.

 

"are you all ready?" chan asked, "then, let's go save changbin."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"binnie," minho called out, "open the door for your minho hyung."

 

there was no answer and the eight boys started knocking on the studio door, waiting patiently for changbin to open it.

 

"do you guys think he fell asleep on the desk?" jeongin asked.

 

"that sounds like changbin," seungmin laughed gently.

 

"don't you both have a spare key or something to the studio room?" woojin questioned.

 

"i... i didn't bring it with me," chan sighed.

 

"i did, don't worry," jisung smiled before digging into his pocket and pulling out a silver key. he inserted it into the key hole and opened the door with swift movements.

 

"binnie baby, we're here," woojin sang out, but paused in his tracks once he saw changbin passed out. the boy's face was on the desk, a pool of slowly drying blood near his nose and on the table.

 

"oh my fucking god," hyunjin cursed, panic filling his body, "guys— someone, quick, call an ambulance!"

 

seungmin quickly got out his phone and walked out of the studio room to make the call.

 

chan ran up to changbin, cradling the boy in his arms and holding onto him as if changbin was taking his last breath.

 

which, _maybe he was_.

 

"binnie baby, oh my god, i'm so sorry i didn't check up on you earlier," chan cried out as if changbin could even hear him, "i'm so sorry. hyung is so sorry. don't leave, baby. come on, please don't leave us. you'll be okay, the ambulance will come here soon... stay with us, please. please be okay. hyung is really sorry he didn't notice sooner... i'm here now. hyung is here for you."

 

the other members stood around chan and changbin with worried looks. some members were crying and hugging each other while the other members were trying to comfort their leader.

 

seungmin finally walked back into the studio room, tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

"the ambulance is on its way."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin fluttered his eyes open, blinking a few times for his eyes to adjust to the light. he stared at the ceiling and frowned.

 

this was definitely not his bed.

 

he didn't even remember what had happened before he passed out. he sat up gently and immediately felt eyes on him.

 

he looked over to the eyes and he was met with familiar faces.

 

it was his members.

 

he tilted his head confused when they all stared at him in shock, some members already starting to cry at the sight of their main rapper sat up.

 

"c— changbin hyung," felix was the first to speak up, and his voice cracked in between his sentences, "hyung... you're— you're awake! i— i can't believe that you're awake!"

 

"what... what do you mean? how long was i out for?" changbin bit onto his bottom lip, his voice coming out hoarse from just waking up.

 

"oh my god, _a week_ , changbin!" minho cried out, " _a week_. we were so worried!"

 

"a— a week? it's been that long? i— i have to get back to work! i can't be away from work for that long, oh my—"

 

"are you kidding me, changbin? you still want to go back to work after passing out like that? after overworking yourself so much? pushing past your limits? you've gone too far and you know it! you shouldn't even be allowed to work after that! we're not going to let you!" woojin shouted.

 

changbin opened his mouth to argue back but then looked around at all of his members. they all looked worried for him. they were all crying and staring at him, scared. perhaps scared that they'd be close to losing their changbin again.

 

"... i'm sorry," changbin mumbled, "i'm sorry... i didn't mean to worry all of you so much... it's just... the comeback has been nearing and i've been so worried that nothing i've been coming up with sounds good enough... i thought that... that i wasn't worthy of being with you guys... i can't do anything right and i just wanted to... to prove to myself that i can work hard... and i just ended up worrying all of you and disappointing myself."

 

"hyung... don't say that!" jeongin exclaimed, "you are worthy enough of being with us! and you already work hard enough normally... i don't know why you have to prove that to yourself... i think you're already perfect."

 

"i... i don't know..." changbin sighed, "... i'm so sorry..."

 

"no, changbin, _i'm sorry_ ," chan spoke up, moving closer to the boy and holding his hand gently, "hyung is sorry. he's sorry he didn't notice what you have been doing to yourself lately. hyung is sorry that he's never validated you enough. hyung is so sorry that he hasn't tried talking to you. hyung is _really so sorry_."

 

"channie hyung..." changbin whimpered, "why are you sorry? p— please don't be... you haven't done anything wrong, hyung! it was me, it's always been me... i'm the one who should be sorry and i am! i— i don't want to worry you guys any longer... so, i'll stop it. not just for my sake, but for you guys too. you guys are my family and i'm breaking our family apart by breaking myself. i'll stop overworking myself, i promise. i promise that i won't do anything like that anymore. i'll come home early and i won't skip my meals. i'll sleep well, too! so... so please forgive me!"

 

"hyung, we've already forgiven you. even before you apologised... we have already forgiven you a long time ago, but... we're glad that you won't do this to yourself again. you don't deserve all of this pain, you deserve happiness, too," hyunjin spoke.

 

"and i think you should know that we love you so much... we don't want anything bad to happen to you anymore," jisung smiled.

 

"we've already spoken to the manager and he said that he's fine with you taking a break for however long you need... and— and we're here to support you," seungmin explained.

 

"things will be fine now, okay? everything will work out... i believe it will," felix reassured.

 

"you'll always be here for me?" changbin asked shyly.

 

"always, baby. you're our family as much as we are yours. we'll always be here for you," chan kissed changbin's cheeks gently, "please don't worry anymore, we're here to take care of you."

 

"... thank you," changbin smiled and it lifted the whole bad mood from the group of friends.

 

"thank you so much," changbin thanked once again, a few tears slipping from his eyes, "i don't know what i'd without you all."

 

"and we don't know what we'd do without you too."

 

and maybe— just _maybe_ changbin _was_ lucky. he had _them_ after all, and that was probably the best gift life had ever given to him. and perhaps... perhaps he could be happy as long as he had them by his side.


	32. why am i in love alone, why am i hurting alone? [chanxchangbin] [2]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i need u by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst, happy ending  
> description: part two.  
> others: non-canon universe.

**channie 💕**

 

i'm fine.

felix did get to me.

i don't know why he didn't tell you.

 

_would you like to change **channie 💕's** name?_

_changing to **chan**..._

 

OH MY GOD CHANGBIN

OH MY GOD

I WAS SO WORRIED

YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW

FUCK I'M CRYING

oh my fucking god

i'm so glad you're okay holy shit

WHAT HAPPENED??

WHERE ARE YOU??

ARE YOU AT FELIX'S PLACE??

why didn't he tell me...

baby, i'll come pick you up right now

i'm so fucking sorry

 

it's fine. it's late anyway, i'll just stay here.

you don't have to pick me up, it's a waste of time.

 

it's NOT a waste of time what do you mean??

i'm coming to pick you up, okay?

 

don't.

 

what??? why????

 

felix is asleep already. i don't want to wake him up. he already had to pick me up at such a late hour, he needs his sleep.

 

???

just leave the house and wait for me outside??

 

it's fine...

just...

just pick me up in the morning.

i'm tired.

 

are you sure??

 

yes. i'm sure.

 

you sound off, changbin...

baby, you don't know how sorry i am...

i know my apologies won't ever be enough

but i truly am apologetic

and i promise

i SWEAR on my LIFE

that it won't ever happen again

 

it's fine, hyung.

i'm fine, i forgive you.

 

really? you do??

you don't sound like you do...

 

i'm just tired, don't worry.

i'll go to sleep now.

goodnight, hyung.

 

okay...

goodnight, baby

sweet dreams, i love you

message seen at 3:02 am

 

"are you really sure that you're okay, hyung?" felix asked, biting onto his bottom lip and putting away changbin's phone for him.

 

"i'm fine, lix... thanks for typing for me..." changbin sighed, laying his head back down against the pillows.

 

"... and you're really sure that you don't want me to type back an i love you too to chris?"

 

"yes. i'm sure. he... he doesn't even really love me anyway," changbin turned away from felix, his face scrunching up in pain once he did.

 

felix noticed the smaller boy cringing in pain and immediately stood up to help.

 

"hey, don't move around so much! the doctor said that you should stay still... you know, taking a bullet to the shoulder sounds pretty painful!"

 

"it doesn't hurt nearly as half as much as how chan hyung hurt me," changbin grumbled, "so, i can survive this."

 

"you're so lucky that i was there to push that man away! if i hadn't then... then he would've..." felix didn't want to say anything more.

 

"i know. then i wouldn't even be here right now... but, maybe..." changbin sighed, "maybe i would've preferred that."

 

"hyung..." felix trailed off sadly, "please don't say things like that. you know i would hate for you to be gone. everyone would— especially chris!"

 

"chan hyung doesn't love me, felix... he doesn't. i don't know why he's still with me, but obviously he doesn't care for me. he... he deserves someone better than me."

 

"he does, hyung! chris is just... he's really passionate about his work, you know that! but he's passionate about you, too!"

 

"and how would you know that, felix?" changbin started raising his voice, "i've always been doing everything to maintain our relationship! i asked him to be mine, i'm the one who has to ask him out on dates, he completely forgot my birthday and ignored me for the whole day and then got angry when i showed him affection on his birthday! he has stood me up so many times to hang out with his f— friends..."

 

changbin started getting quieter and quieter in his venting when all of a sudden he went complexly silent, his body shaking as he let out cries that he didn't even know he was holding in.

 

"changbin hyung! d— don't cry, hyung! i'm sure he loves you, okay? don't cry, please..."

 

changbin just ignored the younger boy and continued to cry, his hands gripping the bedsheets of the hospital bed harshly.

 

"f— felix... c— could you pass me my p— phone please?"

 

"hyung, i don't think you should be using your phone right no—"

 

"please, felix. _please_."

 

"... okay," felix passed changbin his phone and changbin quickly unlocked it.

 

**chan**

 

i think...

i think we should break up.

message sent at 3:26 am.

 

changbin turned his phone off, not bothering to wait for a reply. he was too tired to. he was tired of being treated like a toy.

 

"so..." changbin sniffled and then wiped a few tears from his eyes, "w— when am i going to be discharged again?"

 

"i don't think anytime soon... you did get shot, after all, hyung."

 

"i know, but i don't want to be stuck here for so long..." changbin sighed, "i feel trapped in this hospital."

 

"it's okay, changbin hyung. i'll be here for you everyday!" felix smiled.

 

"thanks, but, speaking of which..." changbin trailed off, "it's about time you go home... it's late. i don't want you up even later because of me. you already saved me and i think that's enough for a day. you don't need to stay here with me."

 

"but hyung, i want to stay here with you! i don't mind, really. i can just sleep here, it's no big deal!"

 

"felix, as sweet as that is, as your best friend i am not letting you sleep uncomfortably in a chair like that," changbin shook his head, "so please go home for my sake— and rest. you deserve to rest. you can always come see me in the morning."

 

"but, binnie hyung, i don't want to leave you alone!"

 

"i know, but, felix... i think i _need_ to be alone for a little bit after today. i need to think a lot of things over, i'm really tired."

 

"hm... are you sure, hyung?" felix asked, checking once more just in case.

 

"i'm sure, okay? so go home and rest up... i'll see you tomorrow?"

 

"yeah," felix stood up and stretched, making his way towards the door, "i'll see you tomorrow, of course! get better soon, hyung... and please go to sleep."

 

"i will. goodnight, felix... thanks for everything."

 

"goodnight, hyung... and of course— you're my best friend."

 

changbin smiled to himself and watched as felix left.

 

there, he was left with his own relentless thoughts. his phone was going off with notifications and he frowned, picking the device up and then staring blankly at the messages.

 

**chan**

 

what? what do you mean, changbin?

you... you want to break up?

don't joke around like that!

why would you say that? haha

please... don't joke around

 

hyung, i'm not joking around.

what we have... isn't healthy.

i don't want to continue our relationship like this.

it's one-sided and it hurts.

it hurts so much, hyung.

 

are you still mad at me?

changbin...

i said i was sorry, and i really am...

it was just once, baby...

and it won't happen again, i'll make sure of it

 

it wasn't once, chan.

it really wasn't just fucking once.

it's always been like this and i'm sick and tired of it.

i want to die, chan.

i want to fucking die.

do you really think i want this, chan? do you really think i want to break up with you?

no, i fucking don't want to.

but fuck me, huh? i just love you too much and it's breaking me.

i'm so fucking dumb for falling so hard for a person like you.

 

...

i don't know what to say i just

things will change, please

i promise

just don't leave me, please

you know i can't live without you

i need you

message seen at 3:45 am

don't do this to me

message seen at 3:47 am

i love you, i'll always love you

message seen at 3:50 am

i won't be able to sleep tonight...

message seen at 3:56 am

i'm sorry

message seen at 4:00 am

 

changbin felt a single tear slide down his cheek and he fought back the urge to let out the rest of his tears. he shut his eyes tightly, letting sleep overtake his hazy mind to get rid of the thoughts of chan.

 

what he found instead was a made-up reality of him and chan. one where they were happy instead.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hold on... i'm coming, sheesh! who is even knocking on my door, it's so early in the morning—" felix opened his front door and paused in his tracks, staring up at a visibly stressed out chan.

 

"oh, it's you... hi, chris. what are you doing here?"

 

"felix... where is changbin? is he sleeping? i really need to talk to him!"

 

"chris, it's like five in the morning— what could you possibly need to talk to changbin about?"

 

"i... i— he— he wasn't upset? did he not mention it to you or something?" chan asked.

 

"mention _what_?" felix questioned, now fully awake.

 

"he really didn't...? changbin— he— he broke up with me," chan explained, "and i really need to talk to him... he needs to hear an apology from me, straight from my heart. i really want to tell him how sorry i am."

 

"... you know..." felix sighed, "you really hurt him, right? you've broken him, and yet you're still the only one who can fix him. it's kind of crazy; what love can do to you."

 

"i... i know i hurt him, but... i just want to make things right again..."

 

"you're lucky, chris. you don't even know how dedicated he is to you. you don't know what he has done for you, what he was sacrificed just for you..." felix sighed, "changbin is not here. he's at the hospital nearby. the one near the river here."

 

"t— the hospital? w— why is he at the hospital?!" chan exclaimed.

 

"don't ask me. ask him... just..." felix looked sadly at chan, "please make things right between the two of you again. i want to see him happy, chris. you don't know how long you have left with him, and in my case... i'm in love with someone who can't return the feelings because he's hopelessly in love with a certain   dumb blond who can't even set things right with his boyfriend."

 

"you're... in love with him?" chan asked, shocked.

 

"have been since the little dude and i met, but i'm not the type to steal him away from others, so..." felix trailed off before speaking again, "but go now! you better fucking fix his heart or i'll break yours as well."

 

chan nodded his head in determination.

 

"i will!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin stared out the window, the sun finally making its rise. he hadn't slept very well, the eyebags under his eyes impossibly dark.

 

he mentally apologised to felix and tossed around in the hospital bed, trying to lay down on his side to watch the glowing and pretty sun.

 

he was too caught up in watching the sun that he hadn't even noticed that someone walked into the room, sitting in the chair by his bed.

 

once he finally knew someone was there, he still didn't bother to turn around, assuming that it was felix.

 

"good morning, felix. when i said in the morning, i wasn't expecting you to come so early," changbin chuckled sadly, "you should've slept for a few more hours."

 

"good thing i'm not felix, then," changbin heard a voice that sounded way too familiar and his heart started racing, going at a pace so fast that it almost seemed impossible to reach.

 

changbin quickly turned around and met eyes of the last person he wanted to see at that moment.

 

"bang fucking chan, what are you doing here?"

 

"well, i should be asking you the same thing. what are you doing in this hospital? why are you here? what happ—" chan paused, eyes widening at the bandages around changbin's shoulder, "... who did this?"

 

"nothing, nothing happened, chan. it was no-one, okay?"

 

"no, changbin— it wasn't nothing! and— and it wasn't no-one! what happened to you?"

 

"it doesn't matter, chan! it really doesn't! it shouldn't even matter to you!"

 

"why wouldn't it matter to me?! what are you even saying?!"

 

"i'm saying that _i_ shouldn't matter to you! okay? are you happy now? i shouldn't even fucking matter to you! you're so fucking unfair— and— and it hurts _so_ much! it hurts how one second you don't care about me and then the second i get shot you suddenly care!"

 

"changbin, i—"

 

"no! let me talk! it hurts so fucking much seeing you so happy with other people and then when it comes to me suddenly your happiness doesn't exist anymore! what am i to you? some type of toy you can play with when you're bored? are you just bored of me? if that's the case then you are free to leave! i'm so sick of waiting around and hoping for a change when i know it's never going to fucking happen! so, why do i even try? because i'm so fucking in love with your sick ass and it's t— tearing me apart because— because you don't even care about me or e— even love me... and i'm... i'm still here... waiting for my life to just end already... because... because i'm sick of being alive and feeling like... like i'm dead... and i realise that in the end... i— i don't even blame you... i've always blamed myself and it will always stay t— that way..."

 

changbin started sobbing uncontrollably, his body shaking and his cries coming in as harsh waves. chan hesitantly put his arm around the broken boy, pulling him in close and letting him cry into his chest. he let his fingers run through the younger's dark locks of hair, trying to soothe and calm down the smaller boy.

 

chan closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds before reopening his eyes and letting out a long drawn-out sigh.

 

"i'm sorry," chan apologised, "i'm sorry that you felt that way and i'm sorry that you still feel that way. i'm sorry that i hurt you, scarred you, damaged you and i still haven't fixed you. i'm sorry that you're broken because of what i have done. i'm sorry that you had to fall in love with someone like me. i'm sorry that i broke what we had. i'm sorry that i haven't changed sooner and i'm _so incredibly sorry_ that you blame yourself for all of this."

 

changbin's crying seemed to have lessened in the slightest, the small boy clinging onto chan's shirt like it was the last thing in the world.

 

"but... but i wanted to tell you that i'm willing to change for you. i'd do anything for you, and you don't have to forgive me. you really don't have to, hell, if i were in your place then i'd _never_ forgive me. i just... i should've done better. i should've put more effort into us. i will start doing that, and in the end, if i don't— then you're allowed to hurt me like i hurt you. you can crush my heart, i'll let you. you can step all over me, you can put me into as much pain as i did to you. fucking hell, changbin, i'd die for you. i just want you to take me back... one last time. not for my sake and not for yours... but for _ours_."

 

changbin was speechless as he continued to grip onto chan's shirt, his head still buried into the older boy's chest. there were a million thoughts going through his head all at once, and he felt something from chan he hadn't felt in a long time.

 

he felt _love_.

 

changbin let out a sharp breath.

 

"... o— okay..." he murmured, nodding his head gently, "okay. one more chance."

 

chan felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips and he had to stop himself from pulling his boyfriend into a bone-crushing hug.

 

"you won't regret this, i'll make sure of it!"

 

"i sure hope i won't..."

 

" _trust me_."

 

chan smiled before grabbing onto changbin's chin and pulling the boy towards him into a passionate kiss. changbin was surprised. chan usually never started kisses and when he did start them changbin usually never felt such passion and the sparks that flew all around them. changbin kissed back with the same amount of love and the two smiled into their kissing. they pulled apart after a bit, both boys trying to catch their breaths.

 

chan leaned his forehead onto changbin's own and stared into the younger's eyes, admiring the sparkle that hid beneath all the wood-brown.

 

"you're so beautiful. i love you," chan mumbled, making changbin's face go red with embarrassment.

 

"oh— um— i love you t— too..."

 

"... oh, did i also mention to you that i would also break into a hospital during non-visiting hours to see you and i'd probably get into trouble if someone walks in right now—"

 

as if right on cue, the door was opened and a doctor stood there, eyes wide at the couple. he gave chan a confused and frustrated look before pointing at the door.

 

"you don't look like the boy from yesterday who signed in to stay overnight with mr. seo changbin..."

 

"no, that's because i'm the boy who broke in to stay at sunrise with the-soon-to-be mr. bang changbin... and i should probably run now before i get into trouble, so," chan turned to changbin, "text me, baby. tell me when visiting hours are open— i've got to run before i get into trouble! bye bye, i love you!"

 

changbin visibly blushed but nevertheless giggled, nodding his head to chan's words.

 

"i love you too!"

 

and off the australian went, quickly as to not get caught. the doctor didn't even bother chasing him, just shaking his head after the blond boy.

 

"you have a strange taste in men."

 

"i know."


	33. just get it together, and then baby cheer up [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: cheer up by twice  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: after the one episode in idol room where changbin had to freestyle rap, he kept beating himself up for messing up. he was also really embarrassed and upset about being questioned if he was really a visual. the rest of the group found the boy curled up in bed and crying.  
> requested by: @desttroyaa on wattpad

changbin didn't know what to do. he felt like a failure to the rest of his team. how could he, as the main rapper, mess up so badly? he felt weak, he felt broken. if anyone were to look at him, then they'd think he was overreacting and that it was nothing to be upset about. he couldn't help it, though. the pressure of being an idol was just too much— and the very fact that they had questioned if he was a visual made him feel even worse.

 

he whimpered and fisted at his bedsheets, throwing the blanket over his head to hide his face and tears as well as pretending he was asleep.

 

the other members were having dinner, and changbin wasn't really feeling like eating so he only had a few bites before excusing himself, telling the other members that he was feeling tired. they had all raised their heads in confusion, but chose to ignore changbin's strange behaviour, shrugging it off as nothing.

 

changbin heard the door squeaking open and he flinched in the slightest at the sound, holding onto his blankets even tighter. he held his breath, trying his best not to make any sounds while crying.

 

no footsteps approached his bed however, the footsteps just went to chan's bed instead. there was the sound of shuffling and a whisper of, "i finally found my hoodie oh my god." before the footsteps walked back out the door and it was closed swiftly.

 

changbin let out a deep sigh, feeling the wet yet warm tears rolling down his honey cheeks. he choked on a sob, trying his best to wipe the tears away with his sleeves.

 

"s— stop crying you big baby," changbin told himself, "you're not w— weak. you're not allowed to cry."

 

his own words just made him want to cry even more. his throat was burning. his eyes hurt. he didn't want to cry anymore, but the tears wouldn't stop flowing down his face. his body didn't give him a choice.

 

the door creaked open again and changbin paused, holding back a sob. the footsteps approached his bed this time, and suddenly he felt a dip on his side. his body was frozen, but he was sure he wouldn't have moved anyway even if he was given control.

 

changbin quickly yet discreetly wiped at his tears and shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to deal with the humiliation that came with crying in front of one of his members.

 

except, it wasn't one of his members.

 

without even realising it, all of the other members had gathered up in chan and changbin's room, searching for their supposedly _dark_ rapper.

 

changbin tried to relax his closed eyes, pretending to be asleep. the blankets were thrown off of his head and his face was finally exposed to the cold air. he wanted to breathe out a sigh of relief but he also didn't want to expose himself.

 

he felt a hand make its way into his hair, playing with his dark locks. he then felt a soft kiss against his forehead and the lips were surprisingly soft. he wanted to lean against the touch of whoever it was, but he was still afraid.

 

"he looks so peaceful while he's sleeping, hyungs... i hope he's always peaceful like this," he could hear jeongin mutter from wherever he was in the room and if only... _if only_ they knew what was really going on.

 

"he does, doesn't he? i wish it'd get through his head that he overworks himself way too much. i hope he knows he's doing well for this group and that he needs rest," woojin sighed.

 

"i... i may act like i hate him, but i don't at all. i really look up to changbin hyung and i hope that one day, happiness finds him no matter where he ends at," seungmin spoke up.

 

changbin could feel his throat closing up again. there was that feeling again. he wanted to cry. just why were the other members being so careful with him? so delicate with him?"

 

"changbin hyung is always working so hard at the studio... his determination and eagerness to work never fails to surprise me," jisung could be heard laughing, "i admire him, though. he's a good hyung, he always looks out for us."

 

"he'll always be our baby changbin, i hope he knows that whatever he struggles with, that we'll always be there for him to help him through whatever it is," minho added on, "and that we'd never make fun of him, no matter what it is. if he has a problem, no matter how big or small, then he should never feel ashamed of telling us."

 

changbin shifted a bit, so tempted to wipe the tears away from his eyes. so tempted to jump into his members' arms and let out all of his pent-up emotions.

 

"changbin hyung has been there for me since the start... he always blames himself for things he hasn't done wrong. he's special to me, really special... he's special to this group, special to us, special to our fans... special to this world," felix stumbled over his words with a low chuckle.

 

"he's always acting so tough, trying to build up his walls to keep people from seeing how he truly feels. he always tries to keep us happy, trying not to show his weaknesses so that we don't have to worry, but i hope he sees that we're not worried about ourselves most of the time... we're worried about him..." hyunjin trailed off.

 

"and i hope he knows that... we love him so much. we adore him so much, he's really important to us. we don't know where we'd be without our baby binnie and we're so glad to have met him," chan sighed, "we're glad that he's in our lives now. we can't live without him now."

 

changbin slowly fluttered his eyelashes open, his eyes adjusting to the bright light. he whimpered, grabbing the attention of all the members as he tried to block his eyes from the light with his sleeves.

 

"i knew you were awake," chan chuckled, "you never sleep with the blanket over your head and— oh gosh, are you crying?"

 

" _no_ ," changbin disagreed, but yet started wiping at the tears flowing down his cheeks, "'m n— not crying."

 

"yes you are, hyung... and— and what's wrong with crying? there's no law against crying, we don't mind if you do..." jeongin offered a smile.

 

"it's just _stupid_ , the reason i'm so upset," changbin laughed sadly, "it's silly and not worth crying my heart over."

 

"obviously if you're so upset and crying over it then it's not stupid. you can _never_ have a stupid reason for crying. crying is normal," minho frowned.

 

"i... i guess that's true," changbin whimpered, "i just don't feel like it's any reason to cry over... i'm just an emotional disaster."

 

"don't say that!" felix scolded, "just tell us what's making you cry, we'll be the judge of whether it's silly or not."

 

"i..." changbin sat up in his bed, awkwardly playing with his fingers, "um, okay... how do i say this..."

 

"go on, we're listening," woojin encouraged.

 

"... i just... after recording idol room i've been thinking... and— and..." changbin took in a deep breath, "... i've realised how _disappointed_ i am in myself... and... and how _ugly_ i am... and how i shouldn't even call myself the main rapper of this group when i can't even rap properly... it's just thoughts like that... over and over again and i can't get it out of my head. why am i so _useless_ for? why can't i be _better_? what am i doing _wrong_?"

 

"changbin hyung..." jisung wore a sad expression on his face, "why would you say that about yourself? those things aren't true, and you're not doing anything wrong."

 

"you know, jisung is right for once," seungmin quickly added in, "you make yourself out to be the worst person in the world when you're not. we all make mistakes, hyung. so, what if you made a mistake? doni and coni can suck my dick if they have a fucking problem with that."

 

"seungmin, language," woojin warned.

 

"sorry, hyung."

 

"... you're not ugly, so i don't know where you're getting that from. they may have questioned if you're a visual, but they're obviously quite blind. i don't like those guys. they're like that with a lot of idols, it hasn't just been you, baby. they don't know what they're talking about, so please don't take it to heart. you're beautiful, changbin. you're a visual in our eyes, the prettiest visual ever," hyunjin rambled on and on.

 

"and with the rapping thing— gosh— have you even _heard_ yourself rapping? you have your own unique way of rapping, different from hyunjin's rapping... so i don't think they have any right to tell you that hyunjin is better at rapping than you. you're both great at it, and you both have different styles, so comparing you both was quite... stupid of them," chan sighed, "you're so good at everything, binnie baby. you shouldn't feel so bad or insecure about yourself. you know we love you. you're perfect the way you are."

 

"but... but i... all those things they said about me..." changbin trailed off.

 

"are not true in any way. you're not ugly, changbin. you're not untalented. you're fine, okay? you're perfect for us, you're perfect for this group. you don't need to change," woojin placed a hand onto changbin's cheek, making the boy lean into the older's touch gently. tears streamed down his face.

 

"t— thank you... i... i don't—" changbin choked on a sob, wiping at his eyes with his sleeves, "... i— i don't know... w— what i'd do w— without you a— all..."

 

"shh, baby. come on, c'mere binnie. hyung will cuddle you. you should go to sleep, hm? you've had a long day, aren't you tired?" chan asked, pulling the boy close to him.

 

"mhm... 'm tired, channie h— hyung..." changbin let his head rest against chan's chest, his two hands resting on the older's shirt, gripping at it slightly.

 

"then sleep, okay? i've got you. hyung has got you. i'll be here all night for you, okay? please get some rest now," chan turned to the others, "thank you for helping me cheer him up. it means a lot. i knew something was wrong as soon as the recording was over, and i'm so glad we got through to him."

 

"it's okay, chris. we care for him, even seungmin who always acts like he hates him," felix smiled.

 

"he's..." chan looked over at changbin, admiring all of the smaller boy's features, "... very precious to me."

 

"goodnight, binnie," the other members muttered, giving the boy small kisses before making their way out of chan and changbin's shared room.

 

"'m... p— precious to you?" changbin looked up, big innocent eyes piercing right through chan's heart.

 

"yeah..." chan mumbled— breathlessly, "you're precious to me."

 

"oh..." changbin giggled, his cheeks flushing red, "you're precious to me, too. g'night, channie hyung."

 

"goodnight, binnie."


	34. tonight, i’ll send the glow of a firefly to somewhere [hyunjinxchangbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: through the night by iu  
> genre/warnings: fluff, angst for like the slightest second-ish  
> description: a soft and cuddly sleepover.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"gah! jisung! that tickles!" changbin giggled, pushing the boy away from him, "s— stop it! i— i— i can't take it!"

 

"tsk tsk, baby boy," jisung chuckled, "should've just let me cuddle you. see what you've done now? you've brought upon the tickle monster!"

 

"ji— jisung~ please!" changbin whined out.

 

"please what, baby?"

 

"i swear to god i left the room for a good two minutes and now you guys are fucking— oh," hyunjin stared at jisung who had changbin pinned down to the bed, ticking his sides, "... i thought— uh— something else was going on..."

 

"you weirdo, get your mind out of the gutter," jisung rolled his eyes, getting off of changbin, "i wouldn't do that to binnie hyung... _yet_."

 

changbin's mouth went wide open and he stared up at jisung, his face turning red.

 

"w— what?"

 

"i was just kidding, hyung! i wouldn't do that to you unless you gave me permission. besides, you aren't ready for my monster coc—"

 

"jisung, stop talking. _please_. for the sake of our brain cells, please stop talking," hyunjin shook his head, "you're scaring our poor boyfriend... and you told _me_ to get my mind out of the gutter."

 

"can we just... stop talking about this please," changbin mumbled, hiding his red face with his hands, "it's really scaring me."

 

"sorry, baby, you're just too cute. i wanted to tease you," jisung apologised.

 

"you already do too much of that on a daily basis," changbin crossed his arms over his chest, "you're so mean."

 

"i'm not mean, you're just being a big baby," jisung laughed, staring at his smaller boyfriend in adoration.

 

"more like a short and small baby," hyunjin snickered, earning a glare from changbin.

 

"'m not short! or small!" changbin whined, laying down his head onto jisung's stomach while the younger boy was also laying down, "you're just blind!"

 

"i am not blind. stop denying it, there's nothing wrong with being tiny, it's cute," hyunjin chuckled, picking up the remote and laying down next to changbin, "what movie should i put on?"

 

"a horror movie!" changbin shouted, shooting up from where he lay on jisung's stomach and cheering excitedly.

 

" _no_! we are _not_ watching a horror movie," jisung cried out, "you already got to pick a movie last time— and i was so scared, you don't even know!"

 

"you're no fun," changbin frowned, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"i know," jisung stuck his tongue out at changbin.

 

"how about... we watch your name? you know, that anime movie that everyone keeps talking about... i heard from the others that it's really good. plus, it's on netflix," hyunjin smiled before turning over to his boyfriends.

 

"yeah, okay. let's watch it," jisung agreed, giving the taller a thumbs up.

 

"... fine," changbin sighed, "let's watch it."

 

"come on, it'll be fun! cheer up, hyung!" hyunjin smiled before cuddling to changbin's side, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's waist.

 

"it won't be fun, it's just some stupid romantic tragedy," changbin stuck his tongue out.

 

"hey, i don't like your tone, changbin," jisung warned, making the older boy squirm in his spot.

 

"... s— sorry," he apologised to both jisung and hyunjin, making the younger boys grin at the control they had over their boyfriend despite him being older.

 

"it's fine, now _watch_ with us," hyunjin chuckled.

 

jisung grabbed onto one of changbin's hands, intertwining their fingers together. he smiled down at their fingers before looking up at the television screen, watching the animated figures closely.

 

around more than half-way through the movie, both hyunjin and jisung began to notice changbin's body quivering and shaking. they both looked over at their boyfriend only to notice him wiping furiously at his eyes, never-ending tears flowing down his perfectly tanned and honey cheeks.

 

"binnie hyung... are you okay?" hyunjin asked, placing a hand softly onto the older's cheek, "is the movie making you cry, hm?"

 

"no— i— i'm _not_ crying," changbin lied, his voice coming out croaky from the tears, "it's j— just some dumb romantic tragedy."

 

"baby..." jisung cupped changbin's other cheek, "it's okay to cry over the movie, we're not going to judge you. it's good that we're seeing this side of you."

 

changbin let his tears run freely now, his body shaking harshly with sob after sob.

 

"sh, baby. everything is fine, i know that you get emotional easily, but everything is fine, okay?" hyunjin asked, kissing changbin's forehead gently.

 

"y— yes... y— you and jisungie won't l— leave me "right? y— you won't forget about me, right?"

 

"silly! we would never ever forget you! how would we even do such a thing? how could we forget about the most important boy in our lives?" jisung questioned, kissing the tips of changbin's fingers.

 

"'m sorry— i just— 'm— 'm scared that o— one day... e— everything i love will just disappear..." changbin trailed off sadly.

 

hyunjin and jisung frowned, holding their smaller boyfriend closer to them.

 

"hey, hey, that won't happen... don't worry so much, baby. it'll never happen, we'll never disappear. we won't let that happen," hyunjin let changbin sob in his chest, "not now. not ever."

 

"do you believe us, hyung? do you trust us, hyung? because we'd never leave you alone. we'd never let you be hurt," jisung comforted.

 

"i— i believe you, i trust you..." changbin tried his best to smile through his tears.

 

"good, baby," jisung smiled back.

 

after a few more minutes, changbin finally calmed down and stopped crying. all three boys returned to the movie, or so they thought, until hyunjin looked down to find changbin asleep.

 

he cooed at the boy who was clutching onto hyunjin's shirt with his two fists, his face buried into the taller's chest.

 

"sungie~ look~ baby boy fell asleep..." hyunjin whispered, grabbing the attention of the slightly younger boy.

 

jisung had to slap a hand over his mouth to keep himself from squealing. his eyes shone in adoration and so much love.

 

"he's so cute, oh my god..." jisung got closer to the two, spooning changbin now, "look at his little hands clutching onto your shirt..."

 

"you..." hyunjin had to hold back a laugh, "have small hands, too."

 

"what— changbin and i have the same size hand..." jisung whisper-yelled.

 

"yeah, and you called his hands small, meaning yours are small too," hyunjin chuckled as quietly as he could.

 

"no, i said that they were _little_ ," jisung sassed, "just— shut up, you don't deserve changbin. give him to me, he's mine now."

 

"no, get your crusty little fingers off of my boy," hyunjin stuck his tongue out at jisung, "my precious."

 

jisung wrapped his arms tightly around changbin's waist, eyeing hyunjin closely.

 

"what are you going to do now?" jisung smirked.

 

"well..." hyunjin sighed, also placing his arms around changbin's waist, "baby told us that sharing is caring, so..."

 

"yeah, _you wish_..." jisung muttered under his breath.

 

"shut up, jisung. we're going to wake binnie hyung at this rate. go to bed," hyunjin rolled his eyes, looking around for the remote and finding it on the table. he grabbed it and turned off the television, filling the room with darkness.

 

"fine. goodnight, hyunjin... i love you, and binnie hyung," jisung whispered.

 

"goodnight. unfortunately, i love you too jisung— and i love you as well my precious bin baby," hyunjin kissed the top of changbin's head with a smile.

 

"hey, that's no fair, you get to kiss his forehead," jisung whined, "let him bury his head in _my_ chest instead!"

 

"shut up, jisung!"

 

"hmph."


	35. you light up my life, flash! [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: flash by x1  
> genre/warnings: fluff, this was meant to be soft pls i swear  
> description: behind the scenes of the cute changjin picture where changbin was looking tiny in his yellow hoodie.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"jinnie! i think here will be pretty," changbin hummed, standing with his arms open cheerfully, "we can take a picture here!"

 

"hm, maybe take one of us kissing as well?" hyunjin chuckled, watching the smaller's face turn bright red, "i know you'd like that, hyung."

 

"i... i would! b— but u— um— t— there might be fans a— around..." changbin waved hyunjin's suggestion off with his oversized sleeve.

 

"that just sounds like an excuse, baby. there's hardly anyone around, come on," hyunjin grinned, "i miss those pretty and pouty lips against mine."

 

"i— i don't think that minnie wants a picture of us kissing on h— his camera," changbin flushed, "w— we can kiss b— back at the hotel."

 

"aw, don't be so shy now," hyunjin teased, "i can always ask seungmin to take it on _my_ camera. he doesn't need it on _his_ , but i need it on _mine_."

 

"you already have a lot of pictures of us kissing— and just other random pictures of me— on your phone, though! w— why would you need one on the camera?" changbin looked at the ground awkwardly.

 

"hm..." hyunjin smirked to himself at the mention of the _many_ photos of changbin on his phone, "why not? i need as many pictures of you as i can get, hyung."

 

"but you already take photos of every single moment in existence, including..." changbin trailed off, face red and not wanting to finish his sentence. hyunjin caught on, knowing _exactly_ what the older boy was on about.

 

"including what, baby? finish your sentence. i want to hear you say it, baby boy," hyunjin placed an arm around changbin's shoulder securely.

 

"... um... including..." changbin, too flustered to say anything, buried his head into hyunjin's chest, "... i— um..."

 

"aw, hyungs, that's such a cute pose!" jeongin called out, grabbing the attention of the couple as well as seungmin.

 

seungmin dashed over to the couple, hyunjin's camera in hand.

 

"i need to capture this moment!" seungmin yelled out, taking a few pictures repeatedly.

 

after a few photos, hyunjin tapped onto changbin's shoulder, pulling down the older boy's mask and capturing his lips into a passionate kiss. changbin, who was always so intoxicated by hyunjin's lips, couldn't pull away or push the younger boy, so he just decided on kissing back. hyunjin smiled slyly into the kiss.

 

the two could hear seungmin taking even more pictures now, fulfilling hyunjin's wish of wanting pictures of him and his boyfriend kissing on his camera.

 

hyunjin pulled away from changbin once seungmin stopped taking photos and he grinned down at the much smaller boy.

 

"we better not accidentally upload the kissing photos to instagram," hyunjin chuckled, "the fans will go _crazy_. they'll go crazy just by the first picture, so the kissing one... just imagine what would happen if they saw _that_ picture."

 

"people will attack me for touching their _hyunjin oppa_ , that's what will happen," changbin groaned, pulling his mask back up, "so, nothing _new_."

 

"... call me that again, _please_ ," hyunjin stared straight at changbin.

 

"what?!" changbin squirmed in his spot, "no! s— stop being weird, hyunjin!"

 

"i'm not being weird, hyung! you're just being judgemental!" hyunjin scoffed, "you're kink-shaming me!"

 

"hmph!" changbin crossed his arms over his chest, "i will never forget the horrible memories that come with these pictures."

 

"horrible? are you saying that my kisses are horrible? fine, if you're going to be like that then—"

 

"no, _stupid_ , i like your kisses," changbin grumbled, "you just always makes me flustered or embarrassed and i don't like it."

 

"you really don't like it? hm, i don't think so, baby. we all know you love it when i make you feel shy. you love being babied, and everyone knows that— even our fans," hyunjin, just to further prove his point, pinched changbin's cheeks with a bright smile, "awh, look at my little baby. what a cutie!"

 

"jinnie, stop it," changbin whined, using his oversized sleeves to hide his face, "people are going to see!"

 

as if right on cue, there was a gasp from nearby them and there stood a girl. she stared at changbin and hyunjin with eagerness in her eyes.

 

"oh my god! are you guys changbin and hyunjin from stray kids?" she spoke in english, the foreign language sounding somewhat ticklish to changbin's ears.

 

"baby, get in my arms, we need to run before we're stormed with fans," hyunjin whispered to changbin, opening his arms for the older boy.

 

"wh— n— no! that's embarrassing!" changbin pushed the younger away, stomping his foot on the ground.

 

"what? changbin and hyunjin from stray kids are here? where?" a male asked, looking around.

 

"over there! hyunjin is wearing that cap and changbin is wearing the yellow hoodie," the female replied, pointing to the two, "what are they doing here at this time?"

 

"i don't know but changbin looks really cute in that yellow hoodie. do you think he'll talk to me? how does my hair look? is my outfit okay? i want to go over there to him... maybe he'll fall for me... i'll take him away from hyunjin..." the male trailed off.

 

" _nope_ ," hyunjin's tone had a slight growl to it as he picked changbin up despite the boy's protests, running away from the two fans, "we're getting out of here."

 

"what— but there's only two fans? we can greet them and—" changbin was cut off by a slap to his ass, making him gasp.

 

"ouch! what was that for?" he whimpered, "that hurt, hyunjin!"

 

"sorry, but, we're not going over there," hyunjin frowned, "that boy is evil! he was going to take you away from me."

 

"they're just fans, jinnie, they probably wanted to talk to us about our newest album or something! how do you know that that male fan is evil? he probably just wanted to talk to me, silly," changbin looked up at hyunjin who held him bridal style.

 

"because i overheard their conversation and i'm not losing my baby to some perverted jerk," hyunjin sighed, "just listen to me for once, okay?"

 

"... fine," changbin stuck his tongue out at hyunjin, "i'll listen."

 

"good."

 

"were you always so possessive with me?" changbin asked.

 

"yeah. you just don't notice it," hyunjin chuckled, "why do think felix hasn't been looking at you or touching you as much? i beat him up, obviously—"

 

"what?! jinnie, you can't do that to lix!"

 

"i was just joking! i only spoke to him, okay? we didn't argue or anything, it was just a calm conversation."

 

"if i talk to lix about this and he tells me otherwise then you're not getting any kisses for a week!"

 

"... did i say that it was a calm conversation? i meant i threatened him until chan hyung started scolding me—"

 

"jinnie!"


	36. just move your body like that [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: move by produce x 101  
> genre/warnings: smut, cock-warming, daddy kink (i mean it's chan, i'm always adding a daddy kink when it comes to that boy istg)  
> description: changbin didn't want chan to spend this year's birthday alone.
> 
> this is for chan's birthday in two days so happy early birthday chan~ <3

finding out about chan overworking himself last year for his birthday came as a shock to changbin. the members all celebrated their leader's birthday, but he still chose to work straight after celebrating. changbin just didn't understand.

 

chan's birthday was nearing once again, and this time changbin had plans. he didn't want the australian to be alone this year. he didn't want the australian to be alone at _all_ , actually.

 

the day came quick. all the members had gathered around for chan's birthday earlier in the day, turning on vlive and bringing out the cake for their leader. the blond smiled and thanked them and as soon as the vlive was over, he got up from his seat and announced that he would be leaving to go work at the studio for their upcoming comeback.

 

the rest of the group shared worried glances and looks before changbin spoke up as quietly as could.

 

"i... have a plan," he muttered, making everyone else turn their heads to him.

 

"what's the plan?" minho asked.

 

changbin quickly went on to explain that the plan was rather _eccentric_ and that he didn't want to say it out loud, but he wanted the members to trust what he was doing.

 

"you guys have to trust me, okay?"

 

and they had all agreed to whatever changbin was trying to achieve. changbin smiled at them all before getting up from his own spot and looking for the studio.

 

he found it and took a deep breath before opening the door and being met with a concentrated chan. he stared at his laptop screen; eyes trained and focused. he didn't even notice changbin was there until the younger spoke up. he turned around and stared up at changbin, a smile making its way onto his face as he showed off his dimples.

 

"channie hyung..." changbin trailed off as he has always been mesmerised by chan's beauty, this time was no different, "happy birthday, hyung."

 

"thank you, binnie," chan offered him a smile, "did you need something, bin?"

 

"um... i was just..." changbin tried to organise his thoughts for a second, "you— uh— last year you spent your birthday alone in the studio... i didn't want this year to be the same so i'm here."

 

"oh... that's... that's really nice of you," chan was obviously very flustered, "but you don't have to. i'll be fine by myself."

 

"no, no, i don't want you to be by yourself, i want to be here with you, hyung," changbin whined, "please let me stay."

 

"well... okay. if that's what you really want then of course you can stay," chan smiled before looking around for another chair, "... although... i don't know where the other chairs are."

 

 _perfect_. changbin had taken all but one chair out the day before, but it was all part of his plan.

 

"it's okay, i can sit..." changbin made his way over to chan and plopped himself onto the older's lap, "... here. if hyungie doesn't mind."

 

changbin had purposely looked up at chan with big, round puppy-like eyes. he also had purposely used his baby voice for the last sentence, trying his best to convince the leader to let him sit there.

 

"yeah... hyung doesn't mind," chan gulped, clearly visibly flushed, "s— sit there if you want to."

 

changbin grinned and the two sat like that for a few minutes, chan busy working while changbin watched chan closely. he stared at the older's veins while he was working, his concentration making them pop out. changbin felt needy as he bit on his bottom lip, shuffling around on chan's lap a lot.

 

he buried his head into the leader's neck, hiding his face. chan stiffened a little before gently placing a hand on the younger's waist.

 

"hey, are you okay?" chan asked, rubbing in a circular motion onto the younger's waist.

 

"mhm. just sleepy," changbin lazily replied, cuddling more into chan.

 

"go to sleep then," chan chuckled, placing a soft kiss onto changbin's forehead.

 

changbin's eyes widened as he stared up at chan, still feeling the ghost of chan's lips against his forehead even after he pulled away. chan realised what he did and his eyes went wide as well.

 

"oh— shit— fuck," chan cursed, "i'm sorry, i didn't mean to—"

 

"i— it's okay, hyung..." changbin's face went red, "i— i liked it."

 

"you did...?"

 

"mhm..." changbin leaned up, nearing his lips closely to chan's, "... do you mind?"

 

"no, not at all— i— go ahead..." chan gave him permission, thinking he was going to kiss his cheek.

 

changbin connected his lips to chan's and the older was taken by surprise. his eyes went wide and his face went red. nonetheless, he kissed back and deepened the kiss with changbin, biting on his bottom lip and asking for permission to enter his mouth with his tongue.

 

changbin gasped out, letting chan into his mouth as the two fought for dominance. the younger of the two easily let the other win, submitting right under his hands. chan explored his mouth as his hands wandered under changbin's shirt and up his stomach and chest.

 

the two pulled apart after a minute or so, a string of saliva following their lips.

 

changbin started grinding down onto chan's clothed cock gently with his plush ass, watching his hyung for permission. chan's mouth went wide.

 

"fuck. what are you doing, bin?"

 

"hm... wanted to give hyung a good time. hyung deserves it, it's his birthday. wanted to let hyung use me however he wanted, wanted hyung to mark me up all pretty," changbin purred, "'m needy for hyung. please use me, hyung."

 

"i..." chan sighed, "i have to work, changbin. as much as i'd like to, i really have to work."

 

" _please_..." changbin whined, "daddy, please. just— just let me cock-warm you. just want you, _please_. i'll make you feel good."

 

"shit, changbin... fuck. okay. you can," chan watched as changbin smiled brightly and got off his lap to pull his pants and boxers to his knees.

 

he got out a small bottle of lube from his pocket and opened the cap as quickly as he could. chan raised a brow.

 

"did you plan this, bin?" chan asked, watching the boy grin back at him in response.

 

"maybe. maybe not," changbin answered, lubing up one of his fingers and pressing it to his entrance.

 

"hng..." changbin gasped at his own cold finger entering himself. the stretch was a bit painful, as changbin hadn't really fingered himself in a while. his fingers were just slightly longer than chan's, but chan's were much bigger. changbin could only imagine how it'd feel to be fingered by his long-term crush.

 

"oh— daddy, feels so good~ ah— love being s— stretched by your b— big fingers," changbin moaned as he inserted a second finger, scissoring the two digits around.

 

chan tried to pay attention to his laptop but his eyes were instead trained on changbin, the boy never once leaving his sight. he could feel himself getting hard in his shorts, the air in the room suddenly feeling suffocating.

 

as changbin inserted his last two fingers, he could feel his longest finger brush against his prostate. he whimpered out, arching his back.

 

"daddy, wan' your cock so much— want you to stretch me out please— i need you," he cried out, directing his words to chan.

 

"c'mon, binnie. c'mere, i think you're stretched out well enough," chan called, watching as the younger boy quickly obliged to his words and pulled his fingers out.

 

he got up, stumbling over to chan and looked down at his hard-on through his shorts. changbin grinned triumphantly and placed a hand on his crotch for permission. chan nodded his head and changbin pulled his shorts and boxers down, revealing his hard and pre-come dripping member.

 

changbin got back onto the leader's lap, and quickly before the two could turn back, he let the older boy enter him. the stretch was a lot more painful than his fingers but it felt good at the same time. changbin let out a sharp breath and bottomed out. he looked up at chan. the older looked back down at the younger boy, suddenly feeling something rushing through his heart.

 

"i love you," chan mumbled, watching as changbin flushed and buried his head into chan's neck.

 

"w— was that a confession?" changbin asked quietly.

 

chan paused, not even realising that he had said those words. he bit onto his bottom lip as he felt changbin clench around him.

 

"yes... i guess you could call it that. i love you, changbin. i love you so much," chan muttered into the younger boy's messy locks of hair.

 

chan could feel changbin smile against his pale skin before just laying his head there on his shoulder.

 

"i love you too, hyung," changbin whispered back, and chan felt his heart melt.

 

he turned his attention back over to his laptop and typed some words in, suddenly feeling inspiration to write something love related.

 

"hyung... this is um— my— uh..." changbin couldn't finish his words.

 

"your what, baby boy? speak to me," chan hummed.

 

changbin whimpered at the pet name and clenched around chan again, making the older boy softly groan out.

 

"... m— my first time..." changbin trailed off and felt as chan shifted in his spot.

 

"... is it?" chan asked softly, typing more words into his laptop.

 

"... yeah. i wanted it to be with you... so i never did anything with anyone. well, but i mean, hyunjin made me suck him off once and he wanted to fuck me but i didn't let him and just said that i was tired... but in reality i just wanted you. i've always wanted you, hyung. i— i really love you," changbin sounded like he was crying, and that was confirmed when a sniffle was heard from him, "'m sorry, i'm c— crying and i don't even know why..."

 

chan stopped typing and closed his laptop screen. changbin had noticed and looked up at him curiously with tears in his eyes.

 

"hey, don't cry now... i'll make your first time special, baby. no more working for today, i'll stop just for you," chan smiled, kissing away the boy's tears, "thank you for making today special. thank you for not leaving me alone. thank you for making me feel good."

 

"hyung..." changbin sobbed, clutching onto the older's clothes, "hyung, you deserve to always feel special. h— hyung deserves everything."

 

"you do too, my precious little baby," chan held onto changbin's hips and moved him up and down, "does that feel good, baby boy? do you like that?"

 

"h— hyung—" changbin cut himself off with a moan, "hyung— oh my god— i— it's stretching me out, hyung— _please_ —"

 

"mm, when did i get so lucky to have you in my life? i thought this year's birthday would've been by myself again... but i'm so glad you're here. so glad to have you," chan muttered, thrusting his hips up into changbin's core, slow and passionate.

 

changbin whined, arms wrapping themselves around chan's neck to pull himself closer to the australian boy. chan chuckled before taking a look at the younger's face.

 

"beautiful," chan smiled, "you're so beautiful."

 

he leaned down and pressed soft kisses into changbin's neck and collarbone, making changbin feel tingly all over with love. chan sucked gently on his neck, leaving marks all over his skin.

 

"please hyung— please go faster," changbin begged, trying to press down onto chan's cock, but the leader's hands held him in place.

 

"are you sure, baby boy? i don't want to hurt you for your first time," chan nipped against his skin.

 

"uh-huh— 'm sure, _daddy_ ," changbin whimpered out, "i've never been more s— sure about anything in my entire life."

 

"hm..." chan hummed in approval at the name he called him, thrusting his hips faster, "like that, baby? do you like that?"

 

"oh my go— god hyung, you're so big— it feels so g— good—, i f— feel so full," changbin's moans got increasingly louder, "ah— right there— please!"

 

chan took a mental note of where changbin's prostate was and intentionally missed the spot over and over again, desperate to hear changbin beg and whine for him.

 

"hyung! please! p— please, i need y— you to hit it so bad," the smaller cried, "p— please!"

 

"nuh-uh," chan tsked, "only if you call me by the right name."

 

"daddy! daddy please hit that s— spot again!"

 

"good boy," chan cooed and praised as he decided to finally ram into changbin's prostate over and over again.

 

the younger of the two started squirming around in the older's lap, his nails digging into the leader's back as his legs made their way around his waist. chan grunted, feeling changbin clench around him every now and again. his walls were warm and wet, feeling so tight around his throbbing member.

 

"need to come— n— need to come so badly," changbin whined, staring up at chan with his big, round eyes.

 

"me too, baby boy," chan answered, placing a hand onto changbin's cock and pumping it.

 

that seemed to send him over the edge as he came with a loud cry, spilling all over his shirt. chan groaned, throwing his head back as changbin got impossibly tighter. a few more thrusts and he was spilling into the smaller boy, filling him up with his come.

 

"so full..." changbin slurred out, his head falling against chan's shoulder.

 

"thank you so much, baby," chan thanked, kissing the smaller boy's forehead, "this has been the best birthday ever... but there's one single thing that can make it even better."

 

"h— huh...?" changbin looked up, eyebrows furrowed, "w— what's that?"

 

"if... if you will do the honours of being my boyfriend, that's the thing... look, i know it's out of the blue and i—" chan was cut off by changbin.

 

"hyung, i confessed my undying love for you and we just had sex. i let you be my first time. honestly, what do you think my answer will be?"

 

chan looked dumb-founded. changbin sighed.

 

"yes. yes, you fool. i will be your boyfriend, on one condition..." changbin trailed off. chan looked at him curiously.

 

"what is it?"

 

"please fuck me again," changbin muttered, his cheeks turning red, "but... but this time i don't want you to hold back. i want you to be as r— rough as you want."

 

chan buried his head into changbin's neck, already working his hips.

 

"as you wish. i deserve to be spoiled as the birthday boy, don't i? i couldn't have asked for a better birthday gift."

 

changbin smiled.

 

"happy birthday, channie hyung."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"chan hyung, why the fuck are you walking around shirtless?" seungmin asked, wide-eyed.

 

"i—" the australian was cut off by changbin walking into the room, his cheeks flushed and he was breathless. he had a shirt on that he didn't wear before, and seungmin immediately noticed that it was chan's shirt.

 

"you guys fucked in the studio room didn't you?"

 

"w— well, u— um..." changbin nervously played with his fingers.

 

"oh, you totally did! what the _fuck_!"

 

chan and changbin both looked over at the other and laughed.

 

"yeah. we did."


	37. i want to go to you like a cat, tonight without anyone knowing [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: like a cat by aoa  
> genre/warnings: smut, butt plugs, minho loves calling bin kitten, cross-dressing, angst-ish (minho and felix have a fight), accidental voyeurism  
> description: changbin thought it would've been fun to dress up as a cat for halloween and rile his boyfriend, minho up.  
> ages:  
> minho — 21  
> changbin — 19  
> requested by: @lovlyoungk  
> others: the other members don't know about changbin and minho dating but they have some clue that the two like each other. felix is crushing on changbin and refuses to believe in minbin.

"have you guys thought about you want to be for halloween?" chan asked, making all the other members turn their heads towards him.

 

"well, i mean, i want to be changbin's boyfriend but that's not happening anytime soon," felix laughed to himself, earning him a glare from minho.

 

"... any other answers?" chan ignored the other australian's comment, rolling his eyes when he almost screamed at minho who threw something his way.

 

"why are you asking, chan hyung? are we going out or something? is it for the fans? are we recording a video?" jeongin asked curiously.

 

"just for fun, i guess. we could all go out together, maybe to a haunted house or an escape room— something like that," chan suggested with a small smile.

 

"oh, that would be fun," woojin chirped in, "family time~ it's been so long!"

 

"i don't know, i don't really like or celebrate halloween..." minho trailed off before adding on, "but you guys can go! i'll just stay home or something."

 

"by _yourself_? like one of those _losers_ on halloween? like those grumpy old men?" jisung questioned.

 

"basically. trick-or-treat my ass, i don't have time to give a bunch of nine year olds candy," minho shrugged.

 

"i could stay home with you, minho hyung," changbin suggested, "like... i like horror, but i don't really celebrate halloween either..."

 

"what? you _don't_?" felix asked, surprised, "damn it! i had matching costumes for us!"

 

minho looked up and sent yet another glare at felix, making the australian nervously shut his mouth.

 

"you did? oh... 'm sorry, lix, i didn't know..." changbin gave felix a guilty look.

 

"it's okay, binnie. minho hyung looks like he's about to kill me," felix laughed gently, "we can always match another time when we're _alone_."

 

"haha, you fucking wish..." minho muttered under his breath.

 

"what were the costumes you had in mind?" changbin asked curiously.

 

"hm... that's a secret, bin. i'll tell you later, you know, when there's _less people around_ ," felix winked at changbin.

 

"oh, okay!" changbin obviously wasn't catching onto felix's flirty behaviour, which only made minho even more jealous.

 

soon enough the room was cleared out and the group settled on going out together for halloween with the exception of minho and changbin.

 

minho and changbin were currently cuddled on the couch together, the older with a protective arm around the younger's waist. his face was buried in the dark locks of changbin's, the smell of fresh coconut shampoo filling his nostrils.

 

" _god_ , you smell _good_ ," minho growled.

 

"w— what— hyung, t— that's— you're sounding like an a— alpha wolf right now— um..." changbin's face went bright red at the thought.

 

" _kitten_ ," minho purred, nosing at changbin's neck and sucking onto his honey-coloured skin, leaving purple and red marks behind.

 

"m— minho h— hyung~ s— stop it, w— what if the others see?" changbin gasped.

 

"let them see. i want to show felix that you only belong to _me_ ," minho smiled against the other's skin.

 

"h— hyung," changbin moaned out breathlessly when minho trailed his fingers under the younger's shirt and up his stomach and chest.

 

"tell hyung what you want, kitten," minho grinned, staring up at the flushed face of changbin.

 

"i— i want _you_ , hyung," changbin whimpered, but then added on, "b— but not right now... felix told me to meet him in our room in a couple of minutes."

 

"what?!" minho frowned, "no! you're not going to go see him. i don't want him being touchy and flirty with you."

 

"too late for that, he crawls into my bed every single night and holds onto me," changbin rolled his eyes, "i have no control over it."

 

"well, your fucking moaning has given me a _problem_ ," minho scowled, "you can't just leave me here like this!"

 

"i'll be back quick, don't worry," changbin offered a smile and placed a chaste kiss onto minho's cheek.

 

"hmph..." minho crossed his arms over his chest and watched changbin leave.

 

changbin didn't lie. he was back quicker than minho could even process. it had hardly even been two minutes before his boyfriend had plopped himself down onto his lap.

 

"see? that wasn't long, was it?" changbin giggled.

 

"no... but, still. did he _touch_ you? i'm going to have to talk with him about the bed thing," minho scowled.

 

"nuh uh— he didn't touch me, don't worry," changbin reassured, "i'll only let you touch me, hyung."

 

" _good kitty_ ," minho praised, "wonder how you'd look with a beautiful collar around your neck, leash in my hand."

 

"would you like that, hyung? do you really want me to wear a collar?"

 

"god, _of course i do_. you don't know how many times i've just _imagined_ you with a collar around your neck," minho wrapped his arms around changbin's waist.

 

changbin started grinding his plump ass against minho's clothed cock, taking the older boy off guard. he gasped, throwing his head back and groaning.

 

" _fuck, kitten_ ," minho tightened his grip on changbin's waist, guiding the boy, "that feels so good, kitty. keep moving for hyung."

 

"h— hyung— can we move somewhere m— more private p— please?" changbin whimpered, holding onto minho for dear life as he was picked up.

 

"mhm. bathroom, it is," minho chuckled.

 

minho found his way to the bathroom, ignoring the confused glances from the other members who passed by. he walked into the bathroom with changbin still in his arms, and locked the door behind them.

 

changbin quickly escaped from minho's hold and got down onto his knees, nosing at the older's clothed member.

 

the younger tugged off minho's jeans and his boxers, exposing his hot and pulsing member, the tip was already leaking heavily with pre-come. changbin felt a shiver run down his spine at the surprisingly large size of minho.

 

changbin let his jaw fall open, all for minho's use. minho grunted before slowly pushing the tip of his cock past changbin's soft lips. the material of minho's jeans sent shivers down his spine as he was locked into place by the older's thighs.

 

"use me, hyung. i'm all yours," changbin purred, sending vibrations down onto minho's cock, making him grip onto changbin's dark locks harshly.

 

"fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ," minho started roughly thrusting into changbin's mouth, the tip of his cock pressing against the nudge at the back of changbin's throat. the heat was overwhelming to changbin, making him feel dizzy with bliss.

 

the grip in changbin's hair tightened and minho tugged changbin down further onto his cock, now choking the younger boy with his size.

 

"kitten, that feels _so good_. your mouth feels so good," minho groaned, quickening his movements. he doesn't need to ask changbin if he's ready because he knows his boyfriend well enough. he knows that the boy is always greedy for his cock, always wanting more than he's given. he always takes minho so well, too. never once complaining about the physical discomfort in his throat, just always trying his best to please his hyung.

 

changbin took lungful breaths of air through his nose, looking up at his hyung with tearful eyes. it hurts, it really does, but it hurts _so good_ that changbin really can't complain. he gags and chokes but still manages to stay put for his minho hyung, feeling so full with the cock shoved up his mouth.

 

the discomfort at the back of his throat never goes away, and changbin is sure that his throat is going to be really sore in the morning— but he doesn't mind. not at all, he thinks that if his voice is hoarse the next day, he can always show off to the other members— to felix— how well his boyfriend can fuck him, despite them not knowing.

 

changbin, breathless, tries to take in huge breaths of air through his mouth. bad choice, because, his body disagrees with the action and suddenly he is choking. he is choking again on minho's cock. tears are running down his honey cheeks and he lets out a whine, high-pitched and sounding like music to minho's ears. his boyfriend's dick stretches his mouth so good, so wide, even if they've done this so many times before. yet the feeling of his hyung's cock is always so foreign, so different, and it pleases him. it pleases minho, too.

 

minho's grip on his hair becomes weaker, and changbin assumes he's close by the way his groaning is growing impossibly louder and his movements are faltering. he does his best to suck what he can of minho's cock, trying to bring the older closer to his release. he doesn't realise it, but the way the fabric of his own jeans tightens against his cock makes him close to his own release, too. he's getting off just by sucking his hyung's dick, something that wasn't so new to him.

 

"kitten, i'm going to come. swallow everything i give to you, alright?"

 

and changbin wants to reply, but he can't, so he just nods instead. he hums gently against minho's dick, causing some vibrations to be sent along his cock. minho curses under his breath as his movements get quicker and quicker and quicker until—

 

he comes, hot and sticky down changbin's throat. changbin swallows it all, like the good boy he is. he swallows what he's given, engulfing in the taste of his boyfriend's release.

 

minho pulls out of changbin's mouth, his cock softening. he quickly tugs it back into his jeans and looks over at his boyfriend. minho bites onto his bottom lip as he stares at the fucked out expression of the smaller boy. his bottom lip is quivering, clearly overwhelmed by their activities. his lips are red and slick with spit. traces of minho's come sat on his chin, finishing off his look altogether.

 

_he was beautiful._

 

"you did so well, kitten," minho slurs, "so good for hyung. would you like to have your turn now? hyung will pleasure you, too."

 

"i..." changbin is flushed, and his voice clearly is hoarse, "... i— i came already..."

 

minho groans, ready to release a second time from just those words. he helps changbin up, cupping both of the boy's cheeks and grinning at him.

 

"from sucking me off? hm, what a good boy you are. what a good kitty my binnie is."

 

changbin whimpers at the words and clings onto minho, burying his head into the older's chest.

 

"can we... go to sleep now, please? i need to clean up first, though..." changbin mumbles.

 

minho nods his head and smiles at his boyfriend, kissing his forehead gently.

 

"okay. i'll help you clean up, baby."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"i can't believe it's finally halloween!" jisung shouted, filling the house with small chatter in response.

 

"again, i don't really celebrate it so i can't relate," minho deadpanned.

 

"well, you get to stay home with changbin, hyung. who knows what'll happen, but i'm sure you'll have a great time," jisung winked.

 

"hm... i don't know. we'll probably cuddle on the couch, watch a horror movie, binnie being his cute self will fall asleep in my arms..." minho shrugged in reply.

 

"... changbin is cute?" jisung asked hesitantly.

 

"well," minho turned over to jisung and frowned, "obviously! is he not?"

 

"he's... he's alright, i guess," jisung chuckled.

 

"wow, are you asking to die? because listen up here little squirrel i will—"

 

" _woah_ ," jisung interrupted minho, staring up at changbin who had just entered the room, "i take back what i said."

 

"what do you me— _oh holy fucking shit_ ," minho gasped, eyes widening at his boyfriend.

 

changbin had clip-on cat ears sitting atop his head, along with a cat tail that stuck out of his pants (which minho just assumed he had tucked in). a collar with a leash hanging from it decorated the boy's neck, and to finish off his look completely— he wore a pretty crop top and a skirt with fishnets on his smooth honey skin.

 

"sorry hyung, lix got me the cat ears. i just thought i'd add a little more to my outfit, not that i celebrate halloween anyway but i thought it'd be fun to dress up at home," changbin smiled, "you don't mind, right?"

 

"n— not—" minho coughed, "not at all, binnie. it's— uh— nice. the outfit is— nice."

 

" _hot_ ," jisung muttered under his breath, just barely audible for minho to hear him.

 

minho turned over to jisung, ready to beat the living crap out of the boy but he ran off. minho shook his head before he heard a whistle and he turned his head to a felix who had his eyes roaming all over changbin's body. the australian had clip-on dog ears on top of his head.

 

"oh my~ does this pretty little kitty belong to anyone?" felix asked with a grin, placing a hand ever-so-delicately onto changbin's waist.

 

"um— y— yes. yes, i do," changbin blushed and looked over to minho, mouthing a, "help me."

 

"hm, that's too bad then. i wanted to claim you for myself," felix whispered into changbin's ear, and the smaller boy couldn't help but push the taller away from him slightly.

 

"can you stop fucking touching him?" minho asked, getting up and shoving felix away completely.

 

"ah— what— minho hyung, what's your problem?!" felix shouted, staring the older boy down.

 

"my problem is that you keep touching _my_ boyfriend and it's disturbing me!" minho yelled, throwing his hands up into the air.

 

" _your_ boyfriend? what do you mean by _your_ boyfriend?" felix scoffed, "last time i checked, changbin was single!"

 

"he _isn't_ , because we've been dating secretly," minho laughed bitterly, "but the problem is that you always get into his space when it clearly makes him uncomfortable!"

 

"you're just jealous! changbin is absolutely fine with me being touchy with him!" felix screamed.

 

"um... guys..." changbin interrupted, getting in between the two boys, "please stop this. you're s— scaring me..."

 

"okay..." minho let out a deep breath, "i'm sorry for fighting, binnie."

 

"it's okay, hyung," changbin reassured.

 

"changbin, you're fine with me being touchy with you right?" felix muttered, accidentally gripping harshly onto changbin's wrist and digging his nails into the boy's honey skin due to his anger.

 

"ow— ouch, felix, that hurts!" changbin whimpered, pulling away from the australian and burying his head into minho's chest.

 

"what the _actual_ fuck, felix!" minho snapped, "why would you hurt him like that?!"

 

"i... i didn't mean to... changbin...?" felix asked quietly, watching the smaller boy lift his head from minho's chest and look at him with tears in his eyes.

 

"oh god— i'm so sorry," felix apologised, eyes wide with concern, "i'm sorry, let me see your wrist, please?"

 

changbin was about to give his wrist to felix before minho snatched it into his own hand gently. he glared felix down, pointing to the door with his free hand.

 

"i actually prefer you didn't look. i don't want you to hurt him again. just go already, the others are probably waiting," minho spoke with cautiousness.

 

"i..." felix gulped, "okay. i— i'm sorry."

 

felix left the room, and minho could feel his nerves finally leave. he sighed and almost fell to the floor in exhaustion. changbin was by his side at once, helping his boyfriend stand up straight even though his wrist was hurting.

 

"hey, hey, is your wrist okay?" minho questioned, watching changbin's face scrunch up in pain.

 

"u— um..." changbin trailed off before speaking up again, "it's fine— it should be fine... i'll be okay."

 

"can't believe he did that to you..." minho scoffed, his eyebrows furrowing as he lifted up changbin's arm delicately to inspect his injury.

 

minho leaned down and pressed gentle kisses to his wrist, as changbin's face went red with embarrassment. minho looked back up at the boy only to smirk at his flushed face.

 

"it doesn't look too deep. i think it should be fine, but my kisses will make it heal quicker."

 

"just being here with you always makes me feel better, hyung..."

 

"oh?" minho grinned, "is that so?"

 

"m— mhm..."

 

"well in that case i—"

 

"can you guys tell me why felix is crying?" woojin walked into the room, eyeing the two boys.

 

"yongbok..." minho lifted up changbin's wrist to show the nail marks in his skin, "... hurt binnie... and i didn't forgive him for it."

 

"i take my eyes off everyone for five minutes and this is what happens? binnie, are you okay?"

 

"'m fine, hyung... just stings, but i'll be okay."

 

"so, what's the problem here exactly? what happened?" woojin asked.

 

"well... changbin and i are dating if that comes to a surprise to you—"

 

"it really doesn't."

 

"... well, anyway... yongbok was getting a little too touchy with changbin for my liking. he also said something about wanting to claim him as his, so i just told yongbok the truth about us and i told him to back off. he obviously didn't like what i said nor did he believe me so changbin had to get in between the fight and tell us to stop. yongbok gripped onto his wrist when that happened, trying to prove a point of his..." minho explained.

 

"well..." woojin sighed, "i have to talk some sense into that boy. he loves changbin, you know? that boy has been heads over heels for him since pre-debut days."

 

"yeah, well, so have _i_ ," minho crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"yeah, but i mean, felix is _crazy_ over changbin. remember that video we had to record the other day? when i looked back on it, felix looked like he was ready to fuck changbin right then and there on his back like that. i really need to talk to him... he needs to know that sometimes your feelings won't be reciprocated... he can't keep pinning over bin like this," woojin nodded his head to his own words, "anyway... we're heading out now. if you guys are going to fuck then don't be too loud or the neighbours will complain. see you two later!"

 

woojin walked off and changbin turned to minho, his face burning red.

 

"i... i didn't even know that felix was crushing on me..."

 

"i did. why do you think i get so overprotective over you for? especially when yongbok is around."

 

"yeah, but you get overprotective over me no matter what!"

 

"i know..." minho hefted changbin up by his thighs, wrapping the younger boy's thighs around his waist, "but i'm just doing my job as your boyfriend."

 

minho nuzzled his head into changbin's neck, licking and sucking at a particular spot.

 

"h— hyung— what— what are you doing?"

 

"hey, shush, didn't you hear what woojin hyung said? not to be too loud or the neighbours might hear."

 

"i— i know b— but why n— now," changbin panted.

 

"well i'm sorry that you look _too-fucking-delicious_ for me not to be fucking you right now," minho growled, "wasn't that your plan? to turn me on with this outfit? you _wanted_ me to claim you as mine. you wanted me to show yongbok that you're all mine, didn't you?"

 

"y— yes hyung... i— i wanted you to claim me as all yours. wanted you to mark me up all pretty," changbin held onto minho's neck with his arms as to not fall down, "please show felix that i'm all yours, hyungie."

 

"oh, i've got you. i'll show him," minho put his hand under changbin's skirt, rubbing against his clothed cock, "mm, look at my pretty kitty."

 

"hyung... i... i— um..."

 

minho felt the tail that changbin was wearing, slowly realising that he didn't tuck the tail in... instead...

 

changbin let out a moan as minho pressed against where the tail was, shivering under the older's hands.

 

minho furrowed his brows and started walking towards changbin's shared room with felix and woojin. he set the boy down onto his bed and started lifting up his skirt. he bit onto his bottom lip at the sight of the panties changbin had on. as he took off the panties, he felt his cock twitch inside his jeans at the sight of the butt plug that sat nicely inside of changbin.

 

"oh my god, has this been sitting in you for the past hour?"

 

changbin nodded shyly and gasped when minho pushed against the butt plug. changbin's knees felt weak as he collapsed against the bed, becoming a moaning mess underneath his boyfriend.

 

"i was wondering where the tail was coming from..." minho smirked mischievously.

 

"hm... does this mean that my pretty little kitten is all prepped up for me already? already prepared to take my cock, aren't you?"

 

minho started pulling the butt plug out, making changbin whimper and cry.

 

"h— hyung— please..."

 

"don't worry, kitten. i'll replace it with something a lot bigger," minho chuckled, placing his palms against changbin's ass cheeks.

 

"beautiful," he muttered, watching changbin's gaping hole, vacant from the stretch of the butt plug.

 

"fuck me, hyung— please fuck me— i need you so b— bad," changbin whimpered, hand landing on his cock so that he could slowly pump and pleasure himself.

 

"i know, kitten. hyung knows that you're such a needy cock slut for him," minho saw changbin's actions and held his wrists in a tight hold, "no. no way. you're going to come just from my cock, do you hear me?"

 

"y— yes hyung..."

 

"is there a condom in here? and lube?" minho asked, getting up and digging through changbin's bedside table.

 

"in t— there... somewhere..." changbin got up to help minho look for the condoms and lube.

 

"i don't see anything, baby," minho replied.

 

"oh, shit..." changbin trailed off, "f— felix told me he needed them today... for what reason, i don't know, but..."

 

"that bastard. he knew we were going to do something because that boy knows three things— he knows that i love cats, that you're a bottom and that i'm a top. something was bound to happen," minho rolled his eyes, "but, jokes on him. it's not like we haven't fucked without a condom before and... you've already prepped yourself."

 

"g— good thing that i... i like it when you come inside me..." changbin hid his face with his hands, "gosh, i'm gross... s— sorry, minho hyung..."

 

"it's okay, kitten. don't apologise, i like it, too," minho cooed, "love it when my come is overflowing from your hole. that's my way of marking and claiming you as my own."

 

"f— fuck me hyung, _please_ ," changbin whined, climbing into minho's lap, "'m so needy, need you so bad, please... i can't wait any longer."

 

"i know, kitten. just let hyung take off his jeans first," minho chuckled, pushing the younger off of his lap slightly just to take off his jeans and briefs. changbin immediately sat in his lap after he was done, ready to just jump onto minho's cock and fuck himself out until he would almost faint with exhaustion.

 

"i can't wait to fill you up, watch your slutty hole be so full from just my cock," minho groans out, watching changbin squirm in his lap from being so impatient.

 

minho hurries and presses the tip of his cock to changbin's hole, making his boyfriend gasp and try to slide down onto the older's cock as quickly as he could. however, he's held down by minho, the taller's strong hands not once leaving from his sides.

 

minho can feel how wet and warm changbin already is, and the slide in is surprisingly easy, but it doesn't faze minho because he already knows how good changbin is. he knows how well the boy can prep himself just for his minho hyung. knows how pliant and well-behaved he is.

 

changbin tries to wriggle himself onto minho's dick deeper but the older only tsks, biting down onto his neck and leaving marks to get him to stop.

 

"hyung, please..." changbin's voice sounds like it's breaking, "i need you to m— move."

 

minho connects their lips together hastily and starts moving his hips, changbin's moans becoming muffed and weak against minho's lips.

 

changbin's clip-on cat ears started bouncing on his head and minho couldn't help his hand that made its way into the boy's hair, pulling at his dark locks and petting the ears that sat there. once he got bored of that, he found his hand reaching out for the leash that loosely sat around changbin's neck. he pulled. _hard_.

 

changbin moaned out, his breathing suddenly being cut off. he felt helpless and so submissive under minho's hands, one of his favourite feelings. he loved being controlled and minho just so happened to love being _in_ control.

 

changbin was so tight around him, his walls clenching just right. he doesn't become any looser, and minho just has to pause for a second to figure out exactly how the boy can be still so tight even after having the butt plug in him for so long.

 

he doesn't come up with an answer before changbin is begging for him to keep going, to _wreck_ him— so he lets go of the leash to let changbin breathe only to dig his fingers into the younger's hips to thrust faster into him.

 

there are tears that prick at the corners of changbin's eyes as he finally catches his breath again and he could feel minho change their position up. changbin was now on his arms and knees; all fours for minho to slam back into.

 

minho is now ruthless with his thrusts as he doesn't stop the quick pace; his movements never once faltering. changbin sobs at every harsh deliver of a thrust, feeling lucky that the other members weren't home to hear his desperate cries for more.

 

except, maybe a member _was_ home.

 

minho, being a good listener, didn't miss the sound of the front door opening and closing. he didn't stop his movements, however, and if anything, only became more fervent with his thrusts. changbin, on the other hand, didn't seem to catch anything, his own moans drowning out all noises around him.

 

"changbin, i just wanted to say th—"

 

the door creaks open and minho is able to catch a glimpse of felix who is shocked. he's frozen in place, eyes glued to the couple who continued to make love on changbin's bed. the said boy still hadn't noticed the presence of another person and continued to moan out as loudly as he could.

 

minho smirked to himself as an idea quickly popped up into his head and he grabbed ahold of the leash again.

 

"you like that, don't you, kitten?" minho asks, making changbin let out a choked noise, the boy trying to say yes.

 

" _i'm_ the only one who can make you feel like this, aren't i? no-one else, right, kitten? felix could never fuck you this good," minho cooed, tugging harshly onto the leash.

 

"y— yes! yes hyung! o— only yours," changbin sobbed, his back arching off the bed.

 

"that's right. only _i_ can touch you like this, nobody else," minho chuckled, aiming directly for changbin's prostate. minho muttered some curses under his breath at the heat and watches from the corners of his eyes as felix quickly closes the room door and leaves.

 

minho's cock buries itself so deep inside of changbin, in places that changbin thought weren't even reachable. the repeated process of hitting his prostate over and over again is slowly starting a process in his stomach as he bites down onto the bedsheets, not yet wanting to come.

 

"hyung," he whines, crying into his pillows as he feels himself drawing nearer and nearer to his release, "don't wanna c— come— but i— i... have t— to..."

 

"c'mon, kitten. come for hyungie. hyungie wants you to come, he wants you to come all over yourself, wants you to make a mess," minho smirks, licking and biting at changbin's earlobe to intensify his eagerness to come.

 

"h— hyung! hyung! oh— h— hyung! minho hyung!" changbin whimpers as he comes, hot and sticky all over the bedsheets.

 

minho hums in approval and leans down, nuzzling his nose into the younger's hair as his thrusts become sloppier with every passing second. he was close to his own release, too, but he wanted to last just a little bit longer. maybe it was to spite felix, maybe it wasn't.

 

"hyung~ hyung, please c— come in me," changbin moans naughtily, feeling overwhelmed with oversensitivity, "need your come, p— please."

 

as if right on cue, minho shot his warm load right into changbin's wrecked hole, making the younger shiver with delight. the feeling of the older's come in him was always so foreign, but he felt good nonetheless. it was just a pain to clean, but it was a pain the two were always willing to go through. he always felt so numb when minho would come in him, his mind would go blank and he would even forget to acknowledge the amount of come his boyfriend would pump into him.

 

changbin crinkles his nose and cringes when he feels the come seeping out of him. he attempts to get up from the bed to clean up but instead falls off of it, pain washing over him in waves.

 

"oops, maybe i was too rough," minho laughs, picking up his boyfriend and setting him up straight.

 

changbin flinches as more come oozes out of him and he can't stop the whine that leaves his mouth.

 

"shower, kitten?" minho asks, opening his arms for changbin to jump into. changbin eagerly nods his head and tries his best to hop into his boyfriend's arms, which turned out to be successful.

 

"alright, let's go."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"oh! lix, you're back early... i hope you didn't hear anything," changbin smiled at the boy, skipping past him wearing just a pair of short shorts and one of minho's shirts.

 

felix looked up, ready to flirt or make a comment on changbin's clothing choice before looking over and seeing minho's death glare. he gulped.

 

"no, i— i didn't hear anything."

 

minho smirked to himself, finally feeling victorious.


	38. no more, no less, just like today [jisungxseungminxchangbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: birthday by somi  
> genre/warnings: smut (with feelings between changlix)  
> description: changbin is the birthday present for jisung, felix and seungmin.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad
> 
> i should've posted this earlier hhhh

"changbin hyung, why didn't you get me and jisung a birthday present?" felix asked from his bed, watching changbin closely, "... everyone else got us presents— and— and you always get us presents! but, then, why not now?"

 

"huh— it's been a week... you're still upset over it?" changbin asked, tilting his head to the side.

 

"well, yes! it was seungmin's birthday yesterday, so over a week now... did you get _him_ anything?" jisung asked.

 

"no... no, not yet," changbin answered blandly.

 

"no? not yet? where's _our_ present?" felix grumbled.

 

"wait, you're getting me a prese—" seungmin was cut off by woojin.

 

"hey, changbin, we're going to get going now. take care of everyone, you'll be the oldest home," woojin walked past the living room with chan and minho trialing behind. the oldest turned around and waved the three on the couch goodbye.

 

"oh— and jinnie and innie are out shopping by the way, so don't worry about them unless they don't come home after eight," chan added on before the hyung line had disappeared out of the house.

 

"where are they going?" seungmin asked, turning to changbin for the answer.

 

"since they're the oldest three, they were called in by the company to take care of some group stuff i guess," changbin shrugged, "i think so, anyway. they didn't tell me much."

 

"oh..." the three boys muttered in reply.

 

"anyway... we should watch a movie in one of the rooms to pass the time," changbin suggested, "i guess the biggest room? so, seungmin's, hyunjin's minho hyung's and chan hyung's room. if you're okay with that, seungmin."

 

"well, yeah, but we're all too lazy to set it up," seungmin groaned, rubbing his temples in frustration.

 

"i'll go set the movie up, then. you guys can make snacks," changbin got up from the couch to make his way to the bedroom.

 

the three eager younger boys perked their heads up at the mention of food and quickly made their way to the kitchen, finding whatever they could to have as snacks. in the end, they just had a mess of random packets of chips, some popcorn and different bars of chocolate.

 

seungmin was the first to walk into the bedroom, taking into account the dimly lit room and meeting eyes with changbin. he smiled at the older boy before his orbs travelled down onto his hyung's body to find that he was completely bare of any clothes except for a collar and leash that sat around his neck and a butt plug.

 

"w— wha—"

 

seungmin was interrupted by a push from both jisung and felix as the two made their way into the room as well. they were yelling loud incoherent words before stopping in their tracks at the sight of changbin.

 

"... woah," jisung was the first to react, making his way over to the raven-haired male and eyes looking all over the boy's body, "... uh, h— hyung. what's this for? why are you n— naked?"

 

"happy birthday to the three of you. i know the gift kind of came late, but i had to find a good time where the four of us could be alone. you know how hard that is? but, at least the time has finally come now. lix and sung, you guys were really upset about the present thing so i'm sorry, but your present is here now. go ahead and do whatever you want with it," changbin purred, standing up and placing a hand on felix's chest, "who wants to go first? i prepped myself for you guys already."

 

"well, since it was actually my birthday yesterday, i think i should go first," seungmin coughed, pushing past jisung and felix.

 

"hey— what— that's not fair! it was my birthday first so i should be first," jisung whined, glaring up at seungmin.

 

"yeah, but i'm changbin's favourite so i think that i should go first," felix rolled his eyes.

 

"well..." changbin trailed off, "... i could— um just take you all at the same time. two people can— uh— fuck me from behind and one can fuck my mouth."

 

the three boys groaned at the suggestion, all nodding their heads to the idea. felix was the first to make a move on changbin due to how close the two were already. he picked the boy up with practised ease, placing him gently onto the bed.

 

"you should be rough with him," jisung stated, "that's what he gets for keeping us waiting."

 

"i agree," seungmin nodded his head, "be rough with him. show him who's in control. show him why he shouldn't have kept us waiting. what's your safe word, binnie hyung?"

 

"it's... i— it's gyu..."

 

"cute," seungmin smiled.

 

"i volunteer to fuck binnie hyung's mouth," jisung smirked, "i've always wondered how this pretty little mouth would do around me. you rap so well, i bet you're just as good at sucking dick, huh?"

 

"i— yes, sungie..."

 

"get to it, then. all fours on the bed _now_. what are you waiting for? huh?" jisung sat on the bed.

 

changbin paused, looking up to seungmin and felix for permission. they both nodded their heads.

 

"go on, please sungie, baby," seungmin encouraged.

 

changbin hesitantly took off jisung's jeans, helping the younger wriggle out of the material. changbin mouthed at his clothed member, trying to tease the taller boy as much as possible. jisung frowned.

 

"hey, no teasing," jisung grumbled, taking off his boxers in one swift move before threading his fingers through changbin's hair. his member was hot and hard, already leaking pre-come.

 

changbin placed the tip of the other's member into his mouth. he sucked on the head, earning himself a low groan from jisung.

 

"tap on my thigh two times if it gets too much," jisung explained before using one hand to grab at the leash hanging from changbin's neck. with his other hand, he pushed the boy down onto his cock, hitting the nudge at the back of changbin's throat almost immediately.

 

changbin could hear rustling from behind him and the pop of the cap of a lube bottle. he looked back, only for jisung to pull on the leash and cut off his breathing.

 

"no. eyes on me," jisung growled, "i'm going to fuck your mouth now, okay, hyung?"

 

changbin hummed, sending vibrations down jisung's cock. the younger boy bit onto his bottom lip before starting to move his hips.

 

"god, hyung, _yes_. your mouth is so good."

 

changbin gasped when he felt something cold enter him. he choked on jisung's dick, gagging and trying to breathe through his nose.

 

"fuck... tight," changbin could hear seungmin mutter into his ear, biting onto the boy's earlobe.

 

changbin moaned against jisung's cock, making the younger groan and thrust faster into the older's mouth. changbin could feel felix slipping under him, gripping onto his waist and leaving marks there.

 

changbin could feel his arms and legs start shaking as soon as felix started entering him as well. he fell on top of the australian, jisung slipping out of his mouth as soon as he did.

 

the stretch was painful, a lot bigger than the butt plus or changbin's fingers. he whined, tears streaming down his face. jisung pulled on the leash harshly to get the boy back on his knees.

 

"g— gyu!" changbin sobbed, falling back down onto felix.

 

"oh god— sorry, hyung," jisung apologised, letting go of the leash.

 

"do you need us to pull out?" seungmin asked, leaning down and gently kissing at the boy's neck.

 

"no— i— i just need— just need to adjust..."

 

after a few minutes of changbin adjusting to the two boys and feeling them pulse inside him, he sat on felix's stomach and opened his jaw to let jisung slide back in.

 

"... mkay, 'm ready."

 

jisung pushed back in against the plush and soft lips, starting to thrust and this time only gripping into changbin's dark locks. changbin shook his head before grabbing onto the leash and holding it up to jisung.

 

"wha— what's up? you want me to do something, baby?"

 

changbin choked himself with the leash and looked up at jisung with pleading eyes.

 

"... you want me to choke you?" jisung asked, a smile starting to fill his face.

 

"m— mhm," changbin hummed against jisung's cock, making him twitch inside of the older's mouth.

 

"... okay," jisung picked up the leash again and pulled, "like that, baby? you like feeling vulnerable and useless don't you?"

 

changbin moaned, making jisung thrust quicker into the other's mouth.

 

"what a dirty slut," felix chuckled, "you like it when we're rough, don't you?"

 

felix and seungmin started moving their hips as well, thrusting slowly at first before picking up their speed and pounding into the whimpering bottom.

 

changbin was trying to breathe through his nose but kept choking, choking due to the large cock stuffed in his mouth. he loved it. loved the way his dongsaengs used him as if he were just their fuck toy, just for them to use and discard. he loved submitting even though he was the oldest and he was meant to be in control. he loved feeling like he could pin any of the other members down but letting them do that to him instead.

 

changbin started bopping his head at the same time that jisung was thrusting, the two meeting each other every now and again. he felt light-headed, fucked out. he felt so many sensations all at the same time. seungmin and felix pounded into him and were ripping him apart while jisung made his throat sore, broke his voice.

 

"fuck, baby," jisung panted, his movements starting to become sloppier.

 

changbin looked up with the same pleading eyes, his lips chapped and red, drool dripping down his chin. jisung looked down at him, a tightening starting in his stomach. he loved changbin's blissful expression.

 

"i'm g— going to come," jisung grunted, "swallow, baby."

 

changbin started bopping his head faster, meeting exactly in time with jisung's thrusts. what sent jisung over the edge was a particularly loud moan from changbin, either seungmin or felix hitting his prostate dead on.

 

he came into changbin's mouth, the boy swallowing whatever he could as jisung tugged on the leash one more time. the older yelped and choked on his come, some of it running down his chin.

 

"that was good, hyung," jisung chuckled, using his index finger to push his come back into changbin's mouth. the older took his finger well, too, sucking on it and swallowing.

 

jisung watched as the other two boys kept pounding into changbin and his eyes travelled to changbin's cock. there was a spark of realisation before jisung smirked.

 

"baby, did you come already? you came from sucking me off?"

 

changbin whimpered before hiding his face with his hands

 

"y— yes... i— i came from sucking you o— off..."

 

a groan was heard from seungmin, the boy snapping his hips straight into the older's prostate.

 

"fuck, that's _hot_ ," seungmin cursed, finding the leash himself from where jisung had let it go and pulling on it.

 

"o— oh god," felix groaned, "did you have that butt plug sitting in you all day? how are you still so fucking tight, baby?"

 

"mi— minnie— lixie— p— please— o— oversensitive," changbin choked out, tears running down his face.

 

"shut up, you little whore," seungmin pulled harder on the leash, "just take us like the good fuck toy you are."

 

felix looked at changbin's face and held his hands out. the boy sitting on top of him curiously looked down at felix before taking his hands. felix smiled up at him before pulling him down and kissing changbin's neck.

 

changbin gasped and choked and cried as he was fucked into harder from the new angle.

 

felix left red and purple marks onto the boy's honey-coloured skin, smiling at his work of art. he pulled away from changbin's neck and met his eyes before leaning in and connecting their lips together. changbin's face went red and he kissed felix back, the two fighting for dominance but changbin easily submitting under felix's tongue.

 

they pulled away after a minute or so, both boys equally as flushed and out of breath as the other.

 

"i love you, hyung," felix chuckled.

 

changbin whined before spilling all over himself again. his second orgasm came harsher and hotter. felix and seungmin both groaned at the tightness and the two came inside the condoms.

 

seungmin was the first to pull out, quickly going to tie the condom up and throw it away.

 

"thank you for the birthday gift, hyung," jisung giggled, giddy as he threw his clothes back on and walked out of the room.

 

"yeah... thank you, hyung," seungmin thanked as well, sending a wink over to felix before wearing his discarded clothes and following after jisung.

 

"wha— they left us here," felix muttered, still inside of changbin.

 

"... i love you, too."

 

felix turned his head up at changbin's words, a grin making its way to his face.

 

"you do?" felix asked, a hint of his teasing tone behind his words.

 

"mhm..." changbin laid against felix's chest, shutting his eyes.

 

"hey, hey, baby, as much as i'd like you to cock-warm me, you're all sticky and you don't want your come to dry, hm? and— also— the others will probably find us like this..." felix chuckled and sat up, helping changbin up as well.

 

"but... 'm tired," changbin whined against the australian's chest.

 

"i know, baby. let me take care of you, though. i'll wash us both up and then we can go cuddle," felix pulled out of changbin, tied up the condom and threw it out before picking up the boy.

 

"be... my... boyfriend, li— lixie..." changbin was struggling to stay awake, his eyes drooping.

 

"okay, baby," felix laughed softly, "now let's get you cleaned up."


	39. i'm going back to you, falling for ya [jisungxchangbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: blue rose by up10tion  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: changbin loved holding hands with his boyfriends. but maybe he loved their kisses just a bit more.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> others: based on the video where changbin is holding both jisung's and felix's hands and he was looking super happy about it.

changbin smiled as the grips in his hands became tighter, both of his boyfriends looking over at him with adoration in their eyes.

 

"so cute, baby. you're so super cute, aren't you?" jisung asked, smiling down at his older boyfriend.

 

"you think i'm cute?" changbin questioned, puffing out his cheeks and showing off his signature pout, knowing very well what jisung's answer was going to be.

 

"yes. yes you are very cute," felix chuckled from the other side, grabbing changbin's attention, "we both think that."

 

whines were heard from the other side of changbin and he could feel the grip in his hands tighten as he was dragged back to look at jisung.

 

"hey, he's _mine_. i was busy spoiling him with love," jisung glared at felix.

 

"stop being so greedy, he's _both_ of our boyfriends and we have to _share_ ," felix dragged changbin back over to him.

 

"yeah, but you always get him! like whenever we have vlives and stuff! and you even share a room with him so you get to cuddle with him all the time but i don't!" jisung sighed.

 

"... yeah, but still... you and him are always at the studio and knowing changbin he's at the studio like for more than half of the day! i hardly get to see him!"

 

meanwhile changbin was busying himself by staring at both of the boys' lips, wandering how it'd feel to kiss them. he really wanted to, if they weren't in public then he would've asked. he didn't even notice that the two were fighting over him until they were taken by chan to go backstage.

 

"what are you both fighting over?" chan asked, shaking his head, "you both need to snap out of it— and let changbin's hands go already. such clingy boyfriends."

 

"there's nothing wrong with being clingy, chris," felix whined, "just let us hold changbin hyung's hands."

 

"... fine, just... we need to go up to perform in about half an hour. get ready and practise before then, okay?"

 

"yes, hyung," jisung saluted the older before the leader walked off with a roll of his eyes.

 

"hyung, you're being surprisingly quiet today," felix tugged at changbin's shirt sleeve with his free hand, smiling down at the boy.

 

"oh— um— sorry, i was just thinking," changbin returned the smile.

 

"thinking, huh? about what, hyung?" jisung asked.

 

"oh... um... this is kind of embarrassing to say, but," changbin looked down at the floor, "i was just thinking about how much i love holding hands with you both, but i love your kisses so much more."

 

"that's so fucking adorable," felix muttered under his breath.

 

"aw, baby," it seemed jisung liked to voice his thoughts instead of what felix had just done, "that's so cute! do you want to kiss us, hm?"

 

"would... would i be a— able to? channie hyung said we had to practise..."

 

"chris doesn't need to know," felix purred along the boy's neck, nipping and biting softly.

 

"come on," jisung started pulling the two to a seperate room, earning themselves a weird look from hyunjin.

 

"you wish you could get some of this," felix mouthed before the door was shut behind the three of them.

 

hyunjin stood there, mouth agape.

 

"chan hyung! i think they're going to make-out again!"

 

jisung pinned changbin against the wall, untucking his shirt from his pants and trailing his hand up the older's chest.

 

"jisung," changbin whined, "p— please kiss me."

 

"calm down, baby— in a second," jisung chuckled before leaning down and pressing a kiss against changbin's exposed collarbone.

 

"wish i could leave marks," jisung sighed, still kissing changbin's collarbones.

 

"well, i mean, i accidentally left a mark," felix laughed softly, "i kind of forgot... i hope it's not too visible."

 

"oh, i didn't even see it, it's fine," jisung let go of changbin's shirt and now held onto the boy's waist, pulling his body close to his own.

 

"sungie— please," changbin wrapped his arms around the younger's neck, "i want a kiss..."

 

"mhm," jisung leaned down before muttering, "here you go, hyung."

 

jisung connected his lips with changbin's. the younger bit onto the older's bottom lip, making changbin gasp into the other's mouth. jisung smiled, pushing his tongue into changbin's mouth roughly. the two fought dominance before changbin submitted and jisung was left to explore the older's mouth. he gripped softly at changbin's petite waist, rubbing the soft skin there. his kiss was rough and passionate, making changbin feel out of breath by the time they were done.

 

felix didn't wait for jisung to catch his breath as he slipped in between the two. he pushed the other boy away gently before trapping changbin with his own arms.

 

"hey—" jisung grumbled.

 

"my turn," felix stuck his tongue out at the other boy before turning to the breathless changbin, "hey, baby."

 

"h— hey l— lixie..."

 

"pretty," felix muttered against changbin's skin, his hands finding their way to the other boy's waist and squeezing it delicately.

 

changbin whimpered at the compliment, his cheeks heating up. felix smirked before leaning down to changbin's earlobe, biting on it as gently as possible.

 

"i'm going to kiss you now," he murmured into the older's ear.

 

changbin hummed in reply. felix suddenly pulled changbin forward, connecting their lips. their lips danced in synchronisation, felix's kiss was slow and drawn-out, making changbin want more of his lips against his own. the way he kissed contrasted with the way jisung kissed. they both kissed differently but both boys always left changbin breathless. after a few minutes, felix pulled back and smirked at the boy.

 

changbin's lips were a pretty red and they were swollen. his eyes were half-closed and he was breathing heavily. felix still had changbin pinned against the wall.

 

the door slammed open and chan stood there, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"i told you guys to go get ready and practise! not make-out with changbin! look at the poor boy, he's practically dying!" chan scolded.

 

"we couldn't help it," jisung shrugged, "and you're wrong, he loved it— look at him."

 

chan made his way over to the three and pushed felix away, scooping changbin up into his arms.

 

"i'll save you," he told the boy before running off.

 

"hey— what— christopher! come back with our boyfriend!" felix shouted.

 

changbin's giggles were heard as chan ran off and jisung and felix couldn't help the smiles forming on their faces.


	40. what are you worrying about? believe in yourself [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: mixtape #3 by stray kids  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: all three boys are in college but changbin's life starts becoming messy up to the point where he just wants to give up. chan and jisung notice that something is wrong and try to figure out what it is.  
> ages:  
> chan — 20  
> changbin — 20  
> jisung — 20  
> requested by: lovlyoungk  
> others: music college au
> 
> this is bad i'm sorry

"hey, you okay?" chan asked softly, shaking the sleepy boy awake.

 

"huh— what— i'm... i'm okay," changbin took a deep breath, shaking his head and looking up at the two concerned faces, "sorry, were you saying something?"

 

"uh... well, i was just asking you if you wanted to hang out on the weekend. the three of us?"

 

changbin's face went red at the thought of it before he shook his head at himself. _don't get those thoughts, changbin. it's all platonic, they're just trying to be nice_ , he told himself.

 

"i... i don't know," changbin answered softly, "i have a lot of work to get done. a lot of due assignments."

 

"you could come over and do them at my place, maybe? we'll help you, of course," jisung smiled and changbin had to force himself to look away from the boy's bright smile.

 

"i don't really want to worry you guys though," changbin shrugged, "it's okay, you two can hang out. i'll be fine alone."

 

"are you sure...?" chan asked, raising a brow at the boy.

 

"... yeah," changbin tried his best to fake smile, and either the two were too tired to push further on the topic or they actually believed his smile was real because they had turned away and started talking to each other instead.

 

changbin sighed to himself, resting his palm on his cheek as he stared at his professor who was spewing random knowledge onto all of the students. nobody really listened, though, everyone too caught up in their own little worlds.

 

and so was changbin.

 

changbin didn't want to reject his friends' hang-out session, but he just had so much on his mind that he knew if he went then he'd never feel comfortable. it wasn't just that, though.

 

he was in love with both of them and he was afraid. he was never good with emotions, and especially not when it came to love. he was scared that he'd just... erupt with emotions. he was scared that he'd tell them everything and that they'd be disgusted with him. he didn't want that. he only had one good thing in the world and that was his friendships. sure, they joked about being gay all the time with each other, but neither had ever really dated a guy. he had known chan and jisung for a long time, and they had only ever dated girls.

 

changbin had dated a guy, and his two friends were supportive of it. he broke up with the guy as soon as he entered college, however, the stress just getting to his mind.

 

changbin felt like he had hit the lowest point in life now, though. he didn't have anything to live for. he was a coward. too scared to open up, too scared of feeling vulnerable. he so badly wanted to just be in the arms of his crushes, wanting to tell them everything, including how he felt about them. he knew they could never feel the same way, however, but it was enough just knowing that they were good friends— that's honestly all changbin needed.

 

changbin wanted to give up, he really did, until he realised that...

 

he had already given up a long time ago.

 

he was never interested in the things he used to love. he never had the motivation to finish anything he started, and when he did finish it, he always felt like it wasn't good enough. he honestly couldn't say when he started feeling like this, but maybe he has always been like this. always been miserable and worrying over problems that weren't even significant to anyone, even himself.

 

he didn't think anyone noticed, though. he didn't really pay any mind. but chan and jisung had been friends with him long enough to realise changbin's change in behaviour. their once lively and loud best friend had turned into this cold and distant boy. he seemed almost unrecognisable to them at this point. exasperate, even. but in every way, he was exactly the same. he still had the same dark locks of hair, those dark and piercing eyes, with warmth and softness behind them, his beautiful honey-coloured skin, his inability to express his feelings into words.

 

he was changbin, but he wasn't. he was someone who once held an aura of comfort, but now only taunted chan and jisung with his every feature.

 

jisung had hoped— prayed that changbin would accept their plans, that he would come over and hang-out like they used to. he just wanted a sign that the same boy still lived inside this new one. when changbin refused, however, jisung could feel his heart shatter into a million pieces.

 

chan had watched changbin closely to observe how he had been acting. he seemed to like to stare at the floor and walls, avoiding anyone else's eyes, perhaps afraid that his facade would fracture if he made eye-contact with anyone. chan wouldn't admit it out loud, but he was scared for his best friend. he didn't want anything to happen, but escaping any bad news was inevitable at this point.

 

the weekend rolled by quicker than expected. changbin was in his tiny dorm room, sitting at his desk and running his fingers through his dark locks. he felt sick— lightheaded. the clock rolled over to four in the morning and changbin could feel his eyes slowly drooping before he opened them quickly and picking up a pen. he scribbled some words down onto the piece of paper in front of him and sighed.

 

"no sleeping. get everything done first," he reminded himself, although his eyes were already drooping already.

 

he groaned, slapping himself awake. it didn't work and changbin decided to set his pen down.

 

he wanted to give up completely. he had no more motivation to do anything. he didn't even want to look at the work anymore. he just wanted to lay down and sleep. forever.

 

he was tired. tired of living.

 

there was nothing for him, why was he even trying?

 

changbin thought back to his friends and he smiled sadly. he wanted to give up but they were the only ones keeping him from doing it. he wanted to end his life but he didn't want to think about their reactions... but, then again, would they even care? Or would they be thankful that he's finally gone?

 

changbin curled up into himself, endless thoughts running through his head. he couldn't sleep, he wouldn't let himself sleep. if he slept then he would've just wasted time. whenever he closed his eyes, his thoughts only got far worse anyway.

 

before he knew it, the sun was rising and changbin found himself on his bed, rocking himself back and forth. he blinked a few times before turning around and opening his blinds, squinting at the sunlight that came through.

 

"i... didn't even realise that it was morning..." he muttered, "what was i even doing...? thinking? god, changbin, can you even get anymore useless than that?""

 

he laughed bitterly at himself and jumped at a knock on the door. changbin stared at the door for a second before he got up with shaky legs and stumbled to the door, opening it to reveal his two best friends. changbin's heart skipped a beat.

 

"hey," chan greeted first, smiling before he saw changbin's face and his smile fell, "hey, what's up with your eyebags? did you sleep last night, binnie?"

 

"yeah, we came to visit you instead of you visiting me... but you look really tired," jisung trailed off.

 

"i'm... i'm fine," changbin croaked out.

 

crack.

 

"are you really fine, though? you know we care for you, you can tell us anything," chan walked forward and placed a hand on changbin's shoulder.

 

crack.

 

"yeah, we love you so much, binnie. you can talk about whatever your heart desires! is it the assignments? school work?" jisung held changbin's hand in his own.

 

crack.

 

"are you... okay? why aren't you saying anything?" chan questioned, and the two looked at him with big eyes.

 

 _crack_.

 

changbin burst into tears and he fell to the ground, a sobbing mess. chan and jisung shared a look before crouching down next to the boy, trying their best to comfort him. they rubbed at his back, whispered sweet words to him and stroked his head.

 

"hey, hey, what's wrong, binnie? why are you crying?"

 

but changbin didn't reply. he was too busy crying and letting out all of his bottled up emotions to answer jisung. he just needed to let it all out, let out all of the pain and exhaustion.

 

it wasn't until a long twenty minutes later did he finally stop crying, his sniffling just barely being heard. chan and jisung were still trying to comfort their friend, holding the fragile boy close to them.

 

"do you... do you want to talk now? no pressure, though," jisung reassured.

 

changbin took a moment to recollect his thoughts before he nodded his head hesitantly and started talking.

 

"i'm tired. so tired of living. tired of being here. tired of feeling like i'm nothing, like i'm miserable. my problems aren't even big and i shouldn't even worry because so many other people are going through so much more than me. i can't stop this growing urge to just end everything. but it shouldn't matter. my problems shouldn't matter. nothing should matter when it comes to me. i hate myself for feeling this way," changbin took a deep breath and looked up at his two friends for their reactions before hesitantly continuing, "i just want to die so badly. i don't want to be sad anymore. i don't want to worry about anything anymore. i can't feel anymore. all i feel is tiredness, whether from sleep deprivation or not. everything is just numb around me. i feel numb. i feel dead even though i'm living. my mind has taken everything i love and turned it into things that i should despise. i just want to be happy."

 

chan looked like he wanted to say something before changbin interrupted, still rambling on and on. chan shut his mouth immediately, wanting to hear more about how the boy had been feeling.

 

"i'm a coward. i'm a coward for talking and for keeping quiet. i feel if i end it all then people will look back at me and wonder why i didn't say anything, yet at the same time i feel as if i talk too much about my problems and it's annoying. it's not that i feel as if nobody cares, because i know people do. it's just so hard to keep up. to be happy with everyone else. i don't want this anymore. everything hurts. it hurts so much. i don't know what to do anymore. i'm stumped. i feel sorry when i'm not around like i used to be, but i just get so scared of talking to others. i constantly feel like i'm wrong, like i'm disappointing when i talk... and that's just it. i can't find anything to be happy about anymore..."

 

the other two boys had to pause to take in everything that changbin had told them. they just knew that something had been terribly wrong with the boy lately, but they could never put their finger on it. they were happy now that he told them, but their growing concerns were much stronger then their feelings of joy.

 

changbin couldn't help the negative thoughts that took over his mind when the two didn't reply. he just knew that he ruined things between them, why did he ever open his big mouth anyway?

 

"s— sorry," he said softly, "i shouldn't have said anything, you guys can just ignore that."

 

"no, no, changbin," chan stopped him, "you don't know how happy sungie and i are that you finally opened up to us— we've been so worried lately, you don't even know. we knew something was wrong but we didn't know how to approach you about it..."

 

"yeah, it's been difficult for us, too. we hated to see you suffer silently, whilst we couldn't do anything because we were too scared to... i mean," jisung chuckled, "you'd hate it too if you and your best friend watched as your crush broke apart in front of you and you couldn't do anything about it."

 

"... crush?" changbin asked, his cheeks flaring red.

 

chan looked over at jisung and gave him a look. jisung put his hands up in defence, silently cursing at himself.

 

the three sat in silence for a few minutes before changbin started speaking up again.

 

"i'm... your crush?" the question was directed at both of them and the other two boys knew they couldn't take it back now. they both hesitantly nodded their heads yes, making changbin smile. he smiled a real smile. they certainly hadn't seen that smile in a while.

 

"... i'm crushing on you both, too," changbin fiddled awkwardly with his fingers, "but i'm just too mentally unstable to be with anyone. i don't think you guys would want to be with me after all that."

 

"w— what?! of course we do," jisung gasped, "changbin, that's not going to change the way we view you. we'll just help you through it all, you know that... we love you for you."

 

"yeah, jisung's right for once. your mental health will never come in the way we view you. you're still seo changbin, and we love you so much," chan smiled, "you're our source of happiness... and— and we want to be yours too."

 

"is... is that your way of asking me out?"

 

"did we not make it obvious enough?" jisung asked himself quietly.

 

"no— i—" changbin quickly laughed, "it was fine. and yes, i'll... i'll let you guys be my sources of happiness."

 

"you won't regret it, we'll make you happy," jisung promised, "we'll give you a reason to live, to breathe."

 

"... to feel happy again, to smile again," chan continued, "because we love you."

 

_but you both **are** my reason to live._


	41. i like your taste, falling into you [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: face by woosung  
> genre/warnings: smut  
> description: changbin has been living with vampires chan and jisung for a while now, so long so that they've been lurking in his sexual fantasies. what he didn't know was that they were thirsting for him, too.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad  
> others: chan and jisung are vampires.

"m— masters! masters, please," changbin gasped out, hitting a bundle of nerves inside himself, "please— need more."

 

changbin whined as he curled his fingers gently, the thoughts of his vampires— his masters ramming into him, pounding into him.

 

"hyungs... h— hyungs— please, masters," changbin moaned out, shutting his eyes tightly as he fell face first into the bed.

 

changbin knew it was wrong, thinking about his masters in this way. he knew he shouldn't, he knew they'd be disgusted if they ever found out, but he couldn't help it. he'd been living with them for so long now without any communication or sexual contact with other people from the outside. they wouldn't allow him to see anyone from the outside, just friends they had who were also vampires. when changbin had asked why, they never responded, but he knew better than to keep pestering them about it.

 

it never really helped when the two would wear low shirts, exposing their chests and collarbones. they were just so good-looking, so _hot_. they had been lurking in his sexual fantasies for so long now. all he could think about was them when he got himself off. when he fingered himself, he just imagined it was the both of them fucking into him.

 

like now, actually.

 

changbin was fucking himself with his fingers, his head buried into the bedsheets and drool running down his face. he sped up his fingers, feeling a knot in his stomach. he cried out, his orgasm quickly approaching. he lifted his head, a moan escaping from his mouth.

 

"ma— masters! sungie hyung! c— channie hyung!"

 

"hey, kitten, chan and i were wondering—" jisung stopped in his tracks, eyeing the boy on the bed. changbin quickly pulled his fingers out, his orgasm coming to an abrupt stop.

 

jisung stared at the boy's bare body, looking at all of his curves and admiring how perfectly perky his ass looked.

 

"master..." changbin whined, hiding his body with his blanket, "'m s— sorry, ho— how much of that d— did you hear?"

 

"i thought you were calling out for me and chan, but, hm... it seems you're just being a dirty little kitten instead, huh? getting off to the thought of me and chan, how naughty," jisung chuckled, "just wait until i tell channie about this, sweetheart."

 

"m— master... 'm sorry, i— i—"

 

"nuh uh, darling. your apology isn't accepted," jisung tsked, "not until i tell chan and you find a way to make us forgive you."

 

"wha— but— i—"

 

"stay there. don't you dare move," jisung growled before eyeing the boy and walking away.

 

changbin sat, an embarrassed and shy mess. his hole was gaping and just aching for something to fill it up. he was displeased that he didn't get to come, but knew he had to listen to his master.

 

chan and jisung came walking back into the room after a few minutes, the two looking disappointed in him. changbin fixated his gaze to the bed, too caught up in so many emotions to look at the vampires properly.

 

"look at us, _pet_ ," chan grumbled, walking over to the human boy and tilting his chin up, "no looking away. keep your eyes on us at all times, sweetheart."

 

"'m— 'm sorry, masters..."

 

"you're a dirty, _dirty_ boy, pet," chan hummed, "getting off to the thought of us, huh? i'm not too disappointed, though. can't say we haven't thought about you in that way either. you may be our feeder, but that doesn't mean we haven't thought about touching you more than that."

 

chan placed a hand on changbin's thigh, making the human boy shake with anticipation.

 

"you always taste so good. we've been wondering how you'd look with our marks all over you," jisung admitted, "but right now, we're a little bit angry with you... touching yourself without our permission, huh? well the only way you're getting forgiveness is if you please us well enough."

 

"... what... what do you want me to do, masters? i'll d— do anything."

 

"find a way to please us, pet," chan muttered.

 

"h— hyungs... could you both um— sit on the bed, please?"

 

the two vampires agreed and sat on the edge of the bed, both eyeing changbin closely. the human boy got off of the bed and dropped down to his knees in front of the two of them.

 

changbin lifted up his head, showing off his neck and his currently unmarked skin. jisung's eyebrows twitched, not hiding the fact that the vampire wanted to pounce onto the boy and bite into his honey-coloured skin.

 

changbin looked up at jisung and started tugging on his jeans, trying his best to pull them off along with the vampire's boxers.

 

"let me help you there, kitten," jisung smiled, shuffling out of his jeans and playing with the hem of his boxers. he watched as changbin's eyes landed on his very obvious hard-on through his boxers.

 

changbin then went over to chan and repeated the process, taking off his jeans and staring at his very noticeable length through his boxers.

 

"how... u— um... how can i please you b— both at the same time...?"

 

"here, how about this..." chan stared right at changbin, making the human boy shiver, "we can use you however we want, and that'll be our way of you pleasing us. as long as you stay still and let us do whatever. if you're good then we'll forgive you. if you're bad then... you'll be punished."

 

"... o— okay," changbin agreed, his cock feeling awfully hard against his thighs.

 

"good," jisung smirked, lunging right for the boy's neck.

 

changbin yelped, feeling the vampire's strong hands wrapping around his wrists, pinning his hands above his head as he sucked on the human boy's neck.

 

"hm, you smell so good, kitty..." jisung teasingly licked at the boy's neck before sinking his fangs into his skin, drawing out blood.

 

"m— master," changbin whimpered, pleasure coming into his body in waves as his blood was drawn out and sucked up by jisung.

 

"you taste so sweet, my absolute favourite taste," jisung purred, gently picking up the human boy and setting him down onto the bed.

 

chan's eyes scanned changbin's body as he approached the human boy too. the older vampire lifted up changbin's chin, high enough to expose his neck before leaning down and digging his fangs close to where jisung had.

 

changbin let out a series of whimpers yet again, shutting his eyes tightly as his body shook in pure pleasure.

 

once chan was done with that, changbin stared up at the two vampires with bliss in his eyes. he gave them a smile before letting himself fall to the bed, too tired to move.

 

"already tired, pet? we haven't even started yet," chan tsked, "not even the fun part yet and you're already drained. you can't even please us, huh?"

 

"no— no, i— i _can_ ," changbin shot up, "p— please, use me as much as you want. i'm willing to please masters..."

 

"now that's a good kitty. he knows so well," jisung cooed, "do you know what we want to do to you now, sweetheart?"

 

"w— what?" changbin asked shyly.

 

"we want to fuck you, pet," chan stated, "isn't that what you want, too? playing with yourself without permission. to the thought of us, too? we'll make that thought become a reality."

 

changbin felt cold hands on his waist and he looked up at chan who lifted him in the slightest before slipping under the boy and placing him on his lap. chan had strong thighs, there was no lie in that. changbin didn't know how many times he had imagined the vampire fucking him and slamming his thighs and hips against him. probably too many times.

 

"masters... are you both... u— um..." changbin trailed off, feeling too awkward to ask his question directly.

 

"both what, kitten? c'mon, tell us," jisung edged the human boy on.

 

"g— going to... um— do it... at the s— same time...?" changbin finally asked, hiding his face in his hands.

 

"you're going to have to be more specific, kitten," jisung trailed his hand up changbin's back.

 

"oh— um... are you both— uh— going to... p— put... it in—"

 

"that's still not specific enough, sweetheart."

 

"are you both..." changbin took a deep breath, "going to put your c— cocks in and f— fuck me at the same time?"

 

"well, yeah. how else would we have the most fun? as pretty as your mouth is, we both want to fuck your tight ass instead, pet," chan chuckled.

 

"but— i— will they both— um— fit...?"

 

"we'll see," chan muttered, "although you have already prepped yourself pretty well. it should be a tight squeeze at first but then we should both fit eventually."

 

"i've... never had anything bigger than my fingers..."

 

"... you're a virgin?" jisung asked, although he wasn't surprised.

 

"well, yeah... masters never really— uh— let me out..."

 

"... we have our reasons," chan said just almost blankly, but there was a hint of possessiveness in his tone.

 

"reasons... what reasons...?" changbin asked, "um— if you don't mind me asking, of course..."

 

"you're _ours_ , pet," chan hummed against changbin's skin, "as soon as you stepped into our lives, we couldn't keep our eyes off of you. your blood is so sweet, so addicting, we can't just let you go. besides, all three of us are mates anyway."

 

"we're— we're mates?!" changbin gasped, "why— why didn't you tell me before?!"

 

"it wasn't important at the time... but it is now. we were planning on telling you soon, we just never found the right occasion to," jisung explained, ".... sorry, kitten. it would've been better to tell you sooner."

 

"it's... it's okay. at least you've told me now..." changbin shyly adverted his gaze, looking down at his lap and fiddling with his fingers.

 

"mhm," chan lifted changbin up slightly before slamming him down, making him feel the vampire's hard-on through his boxers. changbin let out a broken moan at the feeling. chan chuckled before lifting the boy again but only to wriggle out of his boxers this time, his length hot and hard.

 

changbin gulped at the size, before feeling jisung's palms press flat against his ass. he looked back to find that the other vampire was also bare now, and he was almost equal size to chan, which was _pretty damn big_. jisung was already lubed up as he passed the bottle of lube to chan who squirted out a generous amount before discarding the bottle in the room somewhere.

 

"they're... they're not going to fit..." changbin whimpered, "it's not possible..."

 

"it is possible and they will fit. don't worry so much, we'll take good care of you," jisung kissed the boy's neck.

 

"... promise?"

 

"we promise," the two vampires said in unison before prodding at changbin's entrance. changbin sucked in a breath when they both started entering him, the stretch long and painful. tears pricked at his eyes and he couldn't help the sob that left his mouth.

 

"oh— shit— did you need us to stop?" chan asked, worried.

 

"n— no— 'm fine, ma— masters... j— just need to adjust— pl— please..."

 

"of course, sweetheart," jisung murmured against changbin's earlobe, trying to distract the human boy from the pain by rubbing circles into his hips.

 

the three sat in silence a moment longer, changbin feeling like his insides were being ripped apart. he was being stretched out, and it was so good, but it hurt so bad at the same time. he knew he couldn't wait forever in the intoxicating atmosphere, and the two tops would eventually have to move for the pain to subside anyway. he took a deep breath.

 

"you... can both move now..."

 

a sharp jolt of pain washed over changbin's body when he felt the two slowly start up a steady pace, slamming into him just hard enough for him to feel some sort of pleasure, but the pain was still currently taking over how he felt. warm tears fell down his face and the only reasonable thing he could do was to bury his head into chan's chest, trying his best not to cry even though the tears were already escaping from his eyes.

 

the vampires stopped moving at the sight of the shaking boy and couldn't help but wrap their arms around him.

 

"sweetheart, we can stop if you want. are you okay?" jisung asked warmly, running his fingers through the human boy's hair in a soothing manner.

 

"'m fine, y— you both can keep moving. 'm just having a hard time a— adjusting..."

 

"we'll be gentle. as gentle as we can," chan promised, starting to move his hips again. jisung copied his actions, moving his hips as well.

 

changbin now felt a mixture of both pain and pleasure, not feeling too overwhelmed by the pain now. it had subsided quite a bit, letting the pleasure come through. changbin let out a little gasp, followed by a quiet moan. the vampires took this as a hint that they could go faster and they did.

 

another moan left changbin's mouth, and then another and suddenly the room was just filled with his filthy moaning. the pleasure was definitely there now, and now it was its turn to feel too overwhelming for changbin. being pounded into like this gave changbin euphoria, he imagined it just exactly like how things were going. there was a certain roughness to how chan and jisung were thrusting into him despite them telling him that they'd be gentle. anyone could tell that they were holding back— and changbin didn't want them to do that for him.

 

"y— you don't have to be gentle— 'm good now," changbin panted out.

 

"are you— fuck— sure?" jisung asked.

 

"'m sure. i'll tell you if it gets too much, m— masters," changbin nodded his head. the two looked at each other for a few seconds before moving their hips faster. chan placed his hands upon changbin's waist, gripping and digging his fingers into the human boy's skin, surely to leave marks for the next day. he couldn't help it, his skin was so pretty, and it was all unmarked. chan just wanted to sink his fangs into all of it, but that was mentally draining for the both of them, and he could only do it so much in one day. changbin had already fed them both so much that day, being the good boy he is. he probably couldn't take it if chan were to take his blood again.

 

"you're so— shit— fucking tight," chan hissed, slamming up harder into changbin, "loosen up, baby boy."

 

baby boy. the pet name was so foreign to changbin that he thought he misheard chan. it was unusual not being called pet, but he wasn't complaining. the pet name tickled his ears and sent shivers down his spine in the best possible way.

 

" _daddy_ ," changbin gasped out, throwing his arms around chan's neck. chan seemed surprised for a moment, halting his movements for a second before slamming in even faster and harder into changbin.

 

jisung could be heard laughing from behind, very much aware of what chan was into now. chan gave him a glare, his cheeks flushed red from their activities, making the vampire seem embarrassed.

 

"aw, sweetheart. look, you turned chan on even more," jisung cooed, "how cute, the both of you."

 

chan rolled his eyes before leaning down into changbin's ear and mumbling something. the human boy's face seemed to get impossibly brighter before he turned back to jisung.

 

" _oppa_ ," he purred, staring up at jisung with those big innocent eyes of his.

 

"fuck, if you say things like that, then i'm going to come too quickly," jisung warned, "and you don't want that, do you?"

 

"but i want oppa to fill me up," changbin fake whined, "want him to fill me up good. want him to claim me as his."

 

"changbin, _fuck_!" jisung groaned before slamming dead-on onto his prostate and coming, filling the smaller boy up.

 

changbin cried out at the feeling of being filled up, warm and sticky. it was enough to send him over the edge as he came all over himself, his dick twitching in approval.

 

chan, breathless, slammed a few more times into the even tighter oversensitive boy now before he, too, came with a loud groan. his come was mixed with jisung's before the two vampires pulled out of the wrecked human boy. changbin winced and whimpered at the feeling of their come leaking out of him.

 

"m— masters..."

 

"hey... no more of this masters stuff, okay? and no more pets or kittens from us. from now on we're just hyungs and you're binnie, yeah?" chan cooed, "we're mates. you shouldn't have to address us as masters."

 

"o— okay, hyung..." changbin smiled, before slowly getting up from the bed and standing up. he felt his legs give up on him in the process, pain overtaking his body. jisung caught up in time and tsked.

 

"hey— don't move, where are you even going?" jisung questioned, watching the human boy in confusion.

 

"i was going to clean myself up..." changbin blinked back, confused as well.

 

"what— didn't you hear the part about us being mates?" jisung frowned.

 

"well, yeah, but what does that have to do with me cleaning myself up...?"

 

"it means that _we'll_ clean you up, baby," chan sighed, "you don't have to clean yourself up. we'll do it for you, it's called _aftercare_."

 

"o— oh..." changbin trailed off, his face turning a dark shade of red.

 

"silly baby," jisung laughed.

 

"w— well, i didn't know— that— that was my first time! and— and you know why it was my first time? because you g— guys never let me out!"

 

"... and now you know the reason why," chan muttered, "we're not letting a pure baby like you go out into that big scary world with other creatures who probably want to claim you as theirs. your smell is too strong and too sweet, that's how jisung and i found you in the first place!"

 

"but you can't keep me here forever!"

 

"maybe not, but, hm..." jisung hummed, "now that we've made love to you, our scents should be on you. we've claimed you as ours now, so it shouldn't be too bad."

 

"s— so you're letting me out?! if i'd known i would've let you both fuck me ages ago!"

 

"that's a bold statement, baby," chan chuckled, "hey, don't get too excited, you're moving around a lot— you're going to hurt yourself."

 

"can you both— clean me up now, please," changbin pleaded.

 

"someone's eager to go outside," jisung laughed gently.

 

"of course i am! just— just hurry and clean me up! please! or i'll go do it myself!"

 

"fine, fine, you're so impatient, baby."


	42. i want to be with you for everything [seungminxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: boy with luv by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin has a crush on seungmin, being really clingy with the younger boy in a vlive they do. he wanted to confess to seungmin, but a lot of the fans aren't happy with his clinginess. they were commenting that "seungmin belongs to hyunjin" or "jeongin and seungmin are cuter together" which makes changbin uncomfortable. he's now unsure whether he should confess or not but chan notices his behaviour and helps him overcome his fears.  
> requested by: Woelfchen2001 on wattpad

"minnie~ cuddle with me," changbin whined, "stop paying attention to just jinnie and innie. i want love, too!"

 

"you're such a whiny brat, hyung," seungmin chuckled, throwing his arm over the smaller's shoulders and pulling him in close, "there. happy, hyung?"

 

" _very_ ," changbin grinned, snuggling into the younger boy's chest.

 

the other members were all scattered around the room, handing the phone with the vlive over to one another. eventually it came to changbin and he stared at it, smile on his face at the overflowing positive comments. his smile turned into a frown however when he noticed what some people were saying about him and seungmin.

 

_why are changbin and seungmin cuddling?_

_doesn't seungmin hate changbin?_

_stop! seungmin belongs to hyunjin_

_hyunjin is going to be mad_

_can't changbin just lay off?_

 

_ew, seungmin and jeongin are cuter together_

_innie, come get your man away from changbin_

_god, why is changbin so clingy?_

 

he bit onto his bottom lip before handing the phone over to chan who gladly took it, not before eyeing the boy though. he mouthed an, "are you okay?" which changbin looked away to.

 

"hey, we didn't get to say anything yet," seungmin frowned, "why'd you give the phone back so quickly for?"

 

"no reason. i just didn't have much to say," changbin got up and out of seungmin's hold before sitting himself on the ground and staring at the hard floor, nothing more to say.

 

"did you want to talk?" chan asked seungmin, handing over the phone to the boy before the leader made his way to sit down next to changbin.

 

"what was that?" he whispered, harsh and quick.

 

"what... was what?" changbin asked back, not once looking up at chan and meeting his eyes.

 

"you know what i'm talking about," chan sighed.

 

"no... i don't, hyung. i don't know what you're talking about."

 

"changbin," chan used his warning tone.

 

"okay— okay— fine... b— but... can we talk about it after this? in private?"

 

"of course," chan answered, "anything that makes you comfortable."

 

"okay..."

 

the two sat in silence for a moment. changbin staring at the ground and chan looking over at the maknae line who were currently screaming at each other. woojin and minho looked off from the side as well, talking amongst themselves before minho decided to join the maknaes in screaming.

 

the room was immediately filled with laughter as chan stood up to go join the others. changbin was left alone before he shook his head and got up from the floor, coming up from behind felix and standing next to the australian boy. he stared at the comments once again, trying his best to smile at the vlive.

 

_look at changlix!_

_changbin and felix belong together_

_changbin and felix!_

_they're so cute together #changlix_

_look at the way changbin looks at felix_

_felix should kiss changbin_

 

changbin uncomfortably shifted from one leg to the other reading the comments. seungmin stood on felix's other side and wouldn't stop eyeing his hyung. he could tell that something was wrong but he didn't want to say anything. he sighed before looking away from changbin and focusing on the vlive.

 

after the vlive was over, all of the members decided to split up and do their own things. the dance line and jisung decided on going to the dance practise room. woojin, jeongin and seungmin went to practise their vocals and chan and changbin were left alone.

 

chan didn't think twice before dragging changbin off to the studio room where the two could finally talk in peace. changbin felt his nerves swimming in his stomach, his mind going blank at the thought of talking to chan about his feelings. he knew the leader had a way with words and he also knew that he was really accepting of whatever but he was still afraid. nobody knew about his little crush on seungmin and he was planning on keeping it that way. but... he guessed that he couldn't keep it a secret forever, someone was bound to find out one day.

 

"explain," was the first and only word chan said, demanding for answers.

 

changbin bit onto his bottom lip before opening his to say something but cutting himself off before he could. finally, he had gathered enough courage to say what he wanted to admit.

 

"i... i like seungmin," changbin whimpered.

 

"we all do. what do you mean, binnie?"

 

"no— i— hyung... hyung, i really like him. i'm— i'm in love with him," changbin choked out, trying his best not to cry.

 

"... oh," chan mumbled, "hey— are you crying? don't cry, binnie. don't cry over this, hyung's here."

 

"i'm s— sorry— i just— the comments— and— and..."

 

"hey, slow down. what comments? why're you sorry for? there's nothing to be sorry about," chan shushed the younger, running his hands through the boy's hair to calm him down.

 

"i'm sorry, h— hyung," changbin cried into his sleeves, his body shaking with fear.

 

"changbin, _please_. hyung isn't going to yell at you. hyung is just trying to talk to you. can you look at me, please? you trust hyung, don't you?"

 

"yes— i— i trust hyung," changbin looked up through his tears eyes and whimpered quietly.

 

"hey, hey, now. take a deep breath," chan rubbed the younger boy's back.

 

changbin took a deep breath, trying to even out his breathing. when he felt confident enough, he started talking again.

 

"i really love m— minnie... b— but the comments, hyung... hyung, when i was cuddling him... t— the comments all said that i— i don't belong with him... that i... i'm too clingy and i need to back off... that— that seungmin belongs with hyunjin or jeongin, and... and it hurts..."

 

"aw, binnie..." chan sadly trailed off, "hey, don't listen to those comments. they're lies, okay? they're all lies. it's just people who are obsessed with them. it sounds bad, i know, but those people aren't real fans of us if they say things like that to you. if you like seungmin then you do, and to be honest... i think you should tell him. it's better to get it off your chest, you know? i don't want you to put yourself through so much, you don't deserve to be sad, binnie."

 

chan really did have a way with words, huh?

 

changbin couldn't help it when he started crying again, jumping into the arms of his hyung and burying his head into the leader's chest. chan sighed and smiled before wrapping his arms around the smaller.

 

"th— thank you, hyung... thank y— you so much..."

 

"it's okay, binnie. i'll always be here for you."

 

"am i— uh... interrupting something?" seungmin stood at the door, an uneasy look on his face.

 

changbin immediately separated from chan and stared up at seungmin, tears streaming down his face. seungmin saw his red puffy eyes and he was at his hyung's side at once, not having a care in the world if he was interrupting something or not.

 

"hyung— hyung, why are you crying? did— did chan hyung do this to you? i'll beat him up if he—"

 

"n— no! chan hyung didn't do anything— don't— don't worry, minnie..." changbin smiled, pain evident in his eyes. seungmin frowned before cupping the boy's cheeks with both of his hands.

 

"then, _who_? who has done this to you? i don't like seeing you in pain..."

 

"it's— it's..." changbin looked up at chan who gave him a thumbs up before exiting the room quietly, "... i— minnie... there's something i n— need to tell you..."

 

"what...? what did you need to tell me, hyung?"

 

"seungmin, i... i..." changbin looked at the boy before looking away and hiding his face with his hands, "... never mind. i— it's nothing important."

 

"... what? no, it has to be something important! i've never seen you so upset... hyung, i want to help you... i know you usually go to the other hyungs for help but i want to be there for you too. do you not trust me? is that it?"

 

"minnie, i _do_ trust you! i— it's just something that's not easy to get off my chest is all..." changbin looked sadly up at seungmin, his eyes starting to water again, "i'm sorry. i shouldn't even be crying over this."

 

"it's okay to cry, hyung. let it all out. i'm not going to judge you," seungmin reassured, opening his arms for the older boy, "c'mere, hyung."

 

changbin hesitantly approached the younger boy, burying his head into his chest and letting out all of his tears. seungmin frowned and held the other even closer, whispering sweet-nothings into his dark locks of hair.

 

"i'll be here for you, hyung. i won't leave your side, i promise. i promise, hyung."

 

"i— i..." changbin took a deep breath before wiping at his tears, "i think i'm r— ready to tell you, but... b— but you have to promise me that you won't h— hate me... a— and things won't change b— between us if it goes w— wrong..."

 

"i promise that i could never hate you and nothing will change between us, hyung," seungmin promised, eager to find out what his hyung had been hiding from him.

 

"o— okay..." changbin went silent to recollect his thoughts for a second before he had finally let out what he had been burying deep inside his heart for months now, "i really _really_ like you, seungmin. okay— maybe— i really _really_ love you. i have for a long time now, a— and i wanted to confess— i've b— been meaning to for a while... b— but i guess i just... felt kind of discouraged? i— i don't know if you saw the comments on today's vlive, but t— they really hurt me... when i was cuddling with y— you, all of the comments kept telling me to lay off and they all said that you're better off with hyunjin or jeongin and it— it really got me... chan hyung was trying to reassure me and the only reason i'm h— here telling you this now is because of h— him. if... if this made things awkward between us then you can just forget about it obviously— you— you don't have to remember any of this. i'm sorry."

 

"oh..." was the only thing seungmin replied with. changbin felt his heart crack and the tears start welling up in his eyes again. he had just spewed out all of his emotion and feelings to seungmin and he just replied with a simple, "oh."

 

changbin felt crushed and he didn't want to say anything further, too embarrassed to speak anymore. seungmin noticed his behaviour and mentally cursed at himself.

 

"hey— wait, hyung, sorry. i didn't mean to reply with just that. i was just— thinking? i guess? it was just processing in my head because i didn't think it'd be true."

 

"what... what would be true?" changbin wiped at his eyes for the hundredth time that day.

 

"that you'd feel the same way as me," seungmin chuckled, "i love you too, changbin hyung. like a lot. i don't know how dense you've been not to see the way i look at you. i saw those comments, too. well, maybe not those ones specifically... but i saw the changlix ones. they were all shipping you and felix and it kind of made me jealous. you should've seen the looks i was giving felix straight after the vlive was turned off."

 

"you're... you're being serious right now?" changbin asked, earning himself a confused tilt of the head from seungmin.

 

"why wouldn't i be serious right now? i don't think something like this is a joking matter, after all."

 

"i... i don't know... you just... don't seem to be serious...?"

 

"that's how i always am, hyung. i am taking this seriously, though. i do love you, too."

 

"how can i— how do i know you're not joking, minnie?!"

 

"you want proof?" seungmin asked, raising a brow.

 

"i guess so?"

 

seungmin sighed before cupping the boy's cheeks and wiping away a few stray tears. he leaned down so that their noses were touching before connecting their lips together in a passionate kiss. changbin was taken aback but soon melted into the kiss, lips pressing back against seungmin's.

 

seungmin's arms found their way to changbin's waist, pulling the older boy closer to him while grazing his teeth upon changbin's bottom lip. the older gasped, letting the younger into his mouth to explore every nook and cranny of it. changbin wrapped his arms around seungmin's neck, pulling the other down and closer to him, somehow managing to end up in his lap.

 

seungmin growled, almost breathless but wanting to make changbin pull back first. the younger found the older's shirt and lifted it up slowly, sliding his hands over the smooth rich skin. changbin gasped again, followed along by a whimper this time. he finally pulled back after another minute and stared at seungmin in a love-stricken daze.

 

changbin's hair was a mess and a sheen layer of sweat was on his forehead, some of his dark locks sticking onto it while others did not. his lips were bright red and swollen, eyes glazed over with a dark kind of hint to them. lust, seungmin presumed.

 

either way, he looked so pretty and seungmin couldn't help himself from giving the boy a quick peck to his lips.

 

"i love you," changbin breathed out.

 

"i love you too, hyung," seungmin smiled.

 

there was a knock at the door.

 

"can you guys like... not fuck in there please? i've still got to work after this and i don't really want the room smelling like sex."

 

"c—  chan hyung! w— we weren't planning to!" changbin cried out.

 

"we weren't...?" seungmin asked, a teasing smile on his face.

 

"wha— minnie!"

 

"that's it, i'm not playing the matchmaker anymore, get out of there right now!"

 

changbin and seungmin shared a look before they both laughed, hearing their leader struggle on the other side of the studio door.

 

"this isn't funny, guys!"


	43. but it's so typical to say i like you [aussielinexchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: likey by twice  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: chan and felix think it's cute when changbin speaks in english.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad
> 
> tbh i was so lost on what to write for this,,, so that's why it's short, i'm sorry
> 
> words in italic are words in english

" _i don't think we need a translator, chris_ ," felix shrugged, " _the other members are actually not that bad at english. it's more so their pronunciation, but they do actually understand it quite well_."

 

" _i guess you're right, lix. they do actually understand quite well_ ," chan smiled, " _and besides, if they needed help, then we're always here. seungmin and jisung speak quite well too, though. it's just the others... woojin, minho, hyunjin, jeongin and— changbin..._ "

 

" _changbin's english is really cute_ ," felix chuckled, " _maybe i'm just whipped for him because we're dating him... i'm a little biased but... like... have you heard him? he's sounds like a little baby_."

 

" _he does! it's really cute! he is baby changbin after all, though_ ," chan looked over at changbin, the smaller boy's ears perking up at the mention of his name in the foreign language.

 

" _felix... is... w— whipped for m— me? what do you mean...?_ " changbin asked cutely, surprising the two australians.

 

"it means... he really loves you, baby," chan beckoned changbin over his his hands to sit next to the australians.

 

" _tell me... in english..._ " changbin fiddled with his fingers, again surprising the two other boys.

 

" _it means that i really love you, binnie_ ," felix held one of the boy's hands.

 

" _love...? i love you too, felix. i love chris as well..._ "

 

" _my heart is going to fucking explode— how can one be so fucking adorable?!_ " felix whispered to chan who gave him a bright smile in return.

 

" _i want to give him kisses all over his face_ ," chan whispered back, watching changbin closely for a reaction.

 

"what... what are you both talking about?" changbin whined, "i want to know, too!"

 

"nothing, hyung," felix put his hands up in defence, "nothing at all."

 

"wha— stop leaving me out! i want to know too..." changbin pouted, " _so mean_."

 

" _we were just talking about how cute you are_ ," chan sighed, " _there, happy_?"

 

" _cute...?_ " changbin asked, " _not cute! 'm not cute!_ "

 

" _yes you are_ ," felix cooed, "especially when you talk in english, hyung. you make my heart burst with a million feelings. i can't even begin to explain how crazy you make me. i'm always so overwhelmed with so many emotions whenever you're around, hyung."

 

"gosh..." changbin hid his face with his hands, "all i did was talk in english..."

 

"yes, and we think it's adorable when you do," chan explained, "so, stop complaining. we wouldn't be like this with just any other boy. you know that."

 

"or do i...? well... l— let's bring hyunjin here! i'll prove my point!" changbin got up to look for hyunjin.

 

" _hyunjin isn't anywhere near as cute as changbin_ ," felix grumbled, " _in my opinion, anyway_."

 

changbin came back with hyunjin trailing behind him a few minutes later, huffing for air.

 

"did you sprint here—"

 

"jinnie! talk in english!"

 

"wha— why, hyung?" hyunjin stared around at everyone, confusion evident on his face.

 

"just do it... please," changbin pouted.

 

"fine, fine," hyunjin sighed, "... but what am i supposed to say?"

 

"anything, i guess," changbin shrugged.

 

" _okay... hi, my name is hyunji—_ "

 

"okay, you can go away now, hyunjin. changbin hyung is just a needy baby who likes to prove his point but can't because he's wrong," felix explained.

 

"i don't even— okay, then..." hyunjin gave them all a look before slipping away from the room.

 

"lix! i— i was proving my point!"

 

"no, you weren't. i was about to die from hyunjin's english," chan rolled his eyes, throwing an arm over and around changbin's shoulders.

 

"... in... cuteness?"

 

"nope. no way," chan shook his head, "i'm telling you, baby. you're the only one who speaks cutely in english."

 

" _go away, chris_ ," changbin huffed, pushing the leader away from him.

 

"see, even you saying that was adorable!" felix commented, throwing his hands up for dramatic effect.

 

" _go away, felix_ ," changbin got up and walked away, pout on his face and his arms crossed over his chest.

 

" _he knows he's cute, right?_ " felix asked quietly, watching as changbin left the room.

 

" _yeah. he does_."


	44. but i want you, that's right, my type [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: monster by exo  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff  
> description: changbin is an omega but has been keeping it a secret with scent blockers and eye contacts. one day changbin is with hyunjin and then goes into his heat even after taking his suppressants, and that's when he realised that hyunjin is his destined mate. changbin was already attractive, so naturally people were drawn to him and wanted to mate with him, but after finding out that he's an omega, a bunch of alphas came after him. hyunjin saves him.   
> requested by: AUnidentifiedNobody on wattpad  
> others: mpreg and: you can tell secondary genders by eye colour. omegas have blue or golden, betas have green, gray or brown. alphas have red. changbin is bi-eyed and has one blue eye, one golden eye. 
> 
> sorry if this is inaccurate in any way, i dunno much about abo ):

"what are those for?" hyunjin asked, staring at the pills in changbin's palm.

 

"... i'm just sick," changbin let out a fake cough, which seemed to have done its magic and made hyunjin believe him, "it's just that time of the year. i get sick easily."

 

"oh... okay," hyunjin nodded his head, "anyway, are you ready to go now? i've been waiting for forever! you take so long to get ready."

 

"yeah, yeah, 'm coming," changbin rolled his eyes, "now let's go."

 

"finally," hyunjin took changbin's hand in his own, making the older boy blush, "this is the first time we're hanging out together without the others."

 

"yeah," changbin couldn't tear his eyes away from their intertwined fingers, suddenly feeling hot, "it's different but i'm sure it'll be fun!"

 

"obviously it'd be fun. you have me," hyunjin chuckled, using his free hand to open the front door, making his way out of the house with changbin trailing behind him.

 

"... that's true," changbin smiled to himself, turning around and locking the door before the two were off. they had decided on a day filled with many activities, their first stop being at the local park for a picnic.

 

upon entering the park, changbin's eyes darted around for just the perfect spot to set up their picnic. his orbs settled somewhere in the grass under a tree, near the little river and bridge where a group of kids were feeding a duck.

 

"did you find a spot that you like, hyung?" hyunjin noticed the other's expression and laughed gently to himself.

 

"uh-huh. right over there," changbin used his free hand to point to the vacant spot under the tree. hyunjin nodded his head before grabbing onto the older's hand and dragging him along to there.

 

hyunjin smiled, setting down his bag and opening it up. changbin set down a blanket before sitting on it and helping hyunjin set up their picnic. changbin turned his head up at a sound and stared dead ahead at an ice-cream truck. hyunjin followed his gaze and also found the ice-cream truck before he turned back to changbin, a brighter smile on his face.

 

"do you want me to go get ice-cream for us?"

 

"would... would that be okay?" changbin asked shyly.

 

"of course. i'll be back," hyunjin got up and started walking off towards the ice-cream truck.

 

changbin's eyes went wide when he started feeling hot. he felt so... _submissive_ around hyunjin, it was weird. a strawberry scent started filling up the air and he paused in his tracks.

 

that was _his_ scent.

 

changbin was in heat.

 

he started panicking, thinking of ways to get rid of it. he took his suppressants just before, shouldn't they be working?! his thoughts were cut off when a stranger approached him, his eyes dark with something... _lust_.

 

"oh, so, you're that nice strawberry scent..." he trailed off, a certain edge to his voice, "a pretty boy and you're unmarked, too. a little unclaimed omega with the sweetest scent, how lucky am i today? are you in heat, baby omega? look at you, shaking and so needy. desperate for a knot to fill you up, huh, pup?"

 

"n— no— please— please go away," changbin whimpered.

 

"aw, now," the alpha grinned, "c'mon. let me take you home, omega. i want to have you for myself, don't you need a knot, pretty baby? you can't stay out here while you're in heat by yourself, right?"

 

the alpha reached out for changbin and grabbed onto his arm. his hold was firm and strong and the omega struggled to get away from him.

 

"n— no! don't touch m— me! please, don't t— touch me!"

 

"well, aren't you a difficult little thing? usually little omegas like you just take what they're given. maybe you should be punished? do you need someone to show you your place?"

 

"hyunjin! h— hyunjin! p— please! where are y— you?!"

 

hyunjin turned his head up, his wolf growling at him. he scanned the area, confused. the people in line gave him weird looks.

 

 _mate_.

 

hyunjin frowned, again, looking around the area.

 

"hyunjin!"

 

it was changbin. he wasn't anywhere near him but he could clearly hear the boy. hyunjin left the line quickly and went to look for his friend. he ran back to their picnic area to find that a creep who had his hands all over changbin's body.

 

hyunjin's protective nature kicked in and he threw the guy off of changbin, not missing the sweet strawberry scent from his friend... changbin's an... omega?

 

"don't fucking touch him unless you want to have a problem," hyunjin growled, one of his hands finding itself around changbin and pulling the boy in close to him.

 

"and why should i listen to you? he's unmarked, unclaimed, you have no right to be protective over him or tell me what to do. if i want to have the pretty little omega to myself then i will," the other alpha laughed, lunging for changbin before hyunjin stopped him.

 

"he's my _destined mate_ , for your information," hyunjin barked, "and this happens to be his first heat. so, do us a favour and fuck off. i don't want things to be messy here, because you wouldn't like the outcome."

 

changbin hid his face into hyunjin's chest. destined mate? was that why his suppressants didn't work? hyunjin was his destined mate? either way, his heat was overwhelming and he needed to be filled up. it hit so badly this time because he had been using his pills to block it off.

 

"it wasn't worth it anyway," the man hissed before walking off, not before sending a glare over to the both of them, though.

 

"why didn't you tell me that you're an omega?!" hyunjin shouted at the boy, brows furrowed.

 

"i..." changbin gulped, feeling slick leak from his hole.

 

"if i wasn't here then who knows what could've happened to you?!" hyunjin continued yelling, throwing his hands up for dramatic effect.

 

"jinnie..." changbin murmured.

 

"you need to tell me these things! why would you hide it?! what reason do you have to hide these things from me?!"

 

"jinnie..."

 

"did you think i'd judge you? hate you? well, i could never! i love you, hyung! i love you, changbin! more than a friend does!"

 

"jinnie!"

 

"what?!"

 

"i..." changbin started, "i love you too."

 

the two went silent, hyunjin processing everything that was going on. changbin was trying to calm himself down, his heat really starting to take its toll on him now.

 

"can you..." changbin trailed off, "k— knot me, please? please, h— hyunjin... i n— need you."

 

hyunjin paused, his mind going blank. he blinked a few times before he stared down at the smaller boy. his scent was overwhelming to hyunjin, intoxicating, even.

 

"please, jinnie. please. i— i can't... i can't do this. a— aren't you my destined mate? please, y— you need to help me..."

 

hyunjin placed a hand onto changbin's thigh, delicately at first before he started gripping harsher into his rich skin. he trailed his hand up the omega's crotch.

 

"want me to touch you, baby omega? want me to knot you, hm? you'd look so pretty around my knot, so pretty full of my pups," hyunjin growled, "come on, now. let's get home, baby omega."

 

the way hyunjin was speaking to him made him feel different from the other alpha from before. it made him feel special, feel precious, feel _needed_.

 

hyunjin was slow to pack up their things as changbin tried his best to help. hyunjin didn't let him though, and just let the boy sit there. changbin whined in agony as he watched hyunjin pack up, the alpha giving him a look every now and again.

 

"please jinnie... please hurry..."

 

changbin looked down and felt a hand land on his shoulder. he looked up, expecting to see hyunjin but his heart stopped when he looked into the red eyes of another alpha.

 

"you in heat, baby? where's your alpha? don't have one, hm?"

 

"j— jinnie!"

 

"come on, omega. if you need a knot then i'm right here," the alpha placed his other hand on changbin's thigh, trailing circles on his jeans.

 

"i swear to _god_ if anyone else touches what's _mine_ then they're _dead_ ," hyunjin growled, throwing the other alpha off of changbin, "he's going to be claimed already. he already has a mate, go find your own fucking omega."

 

"sheesh," the other alpha rolled his eyes before eyeing changbin, giving him a smirk and then leaving.

 

"jinnie, j— jinnie, you need to scent me p— please. you need to m— mark me up, make s— sure tha—"

 

hyunjin hefted changbin up by his thighs, the alpha's eyes glowing red.

 

"mine. all fucking mine," he snarled, hands all over the omega's body as he walked off as quickly as he could, his bag with all of the packed items on his back.

 

"jinnie...?" changbin squeaked out.

 

"hush," hyunjin muttered into the boy's ear, "let me take care of you, my needy baby. i want to claim you as mine."

 

the two got home quicker than imagined and hyunjin was fast to throw his bag away on the couch, taking changbin to his bedroom. he locked the door behind them for extra precaution before throwing the omega down onto the bed and eyeing him down.

 

"oh god, i can see how wet you are though your pants, baby omega," the alpha was all over the omega at once, sniffing at his scent gland and giving it an experimental lick.

 

"al— alpha," changbin whined, "please, _please_ no foreplay— i need you so badly! please!"

 

"you're not the one who's in charge here, omega," hyunjin growled, grabbing at the other's arms and pinning them above his head, "stay still, baby. let me mark you up and scent you, hm? wasn't that what you wanted? you wanted me to show everyone else who you belong to."

 

"y— yes, alpha," changbin whimpered, watching hyunjin was big eyes as the boy nuzzled at his scent gland before biting down at it. changbin let out a little gasp, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.

 

"please— i— _alpha_ ," the omega cried out, "m— mark me up, alpha! m— make me yours!"

 

"that's what i'm doing, baby omega," hyunjin sucked and bit into the boy's skin, leaving purple and red marks behind for the world to look at.

 

" _mine_ ," changbin could feel hyunjin's hot breath over his skin before the alpha pulled back, smirk on his face.

 

"you smell so good, omega. i want to ruin you."

 

"i— jinnie, alpha," changbin gripped at hyunjin's shirt, "can you— uh— b— breed me please?"

 

"breed you...?" hyunjin raised a brow.

 

"i want y— you to..." changbin took a deep breath, "get me pre— pregnant. _please_."

 

"fuck, baby, that's a big responsibility. we need to talk about this and our relationship before actually doing anything, thou—"

 

"i don't care, p— please... i want to be with you, jinnie. we're destined mates, r— right? you shouldn't be a— afraid... you'll be a good f— father... i really want this with you, d— don't you want this with me too?"

 

"i do, i do... trust me, i really do. i just wanted to make sure," hyunjin sighed, "you want to be together? for sure? this isn't just your heat talking?"

 

"yes, i— i'm sure," changbin nodded his head, "please fuck me now. please. i've been waiting for so long, alpha."

 

"okay, baby. get on your back," hyunjin watched as changbin immediately obliged, laying on his back and staring up at hyunjin with eager eyes, excited to see what he was about to do.

 

hyunjin started taking off the other's clothes, lifting him up when needed and leaving his body bare in the end. the alpha smirked at the slick running down his thighs and his pre-come leaking cock that sat there in need of attention.

 

"don't touch yourself at any given moment," hyunjin grumbled and that earned a whine from changbin, "but, since you're in heat... you're allowed to come whenever you want and however many times you want. just, only from my cock. no touching."

 

"b— but alpha—"

 

"no buts. give me a colour, omega."

 

"g— green. 'm green, alpha."

 

"okay, good," hyunjin started taking off his own clothes, the heat in the room being too overbearing for him.

 

changbin felt more slick leak from his hole at the sight of the alpha undressing himself, his muscles tensing and the veins on his hands and neck pulsing. the omega stared at his abs, his mouth going dry.

 

"look at you... you like what you see, baby? my little omega likes what he sees?"

 

"just fuck me! fu— fuck me, please! i need your k— knot so badly!"

 

"mhm. i know you do. i'm trying, baby," hyunjin was heard fumbling in the drawer for lube.

 

"i knew you would have some in here," the alpha found the bottle of lube and smiled in delight, popping the cap open and dribbling some all over his cock, "you probably finger yourself to the thought of being filled, huh? hm... makes me kind of jealous, though. do you think about someone else? someone other than me?"

 

"no— no, alpha. i— i only thought of y— you. i've only ever thought of y— you," changbin panted, "w— wanted you to knot me for so long. w— wanted you to breed me. o— only you."

 

"good boy," hyunjin growled softly, rubbing his cock against the cleft of changbin's ass, smearing the slick all over himself.

 

"don't t— tease," changbin cried out, pushing back against the alpha with his hips.

 

"you're so fucking wet, omega. only for me, right? _god_ ," hyunjin's eyes were a bright red as he finally decided to push into changbin, the wolf inside him howling in delight.

 

"a— ah! alpha!" changbin cried out, his legs instinctively wrapping around hyunjin's waist, "fu— fuck me! k— knot me! alpha!"

 

"sh, sh," hyunjin picked up the boy and sat him in his lap, arms wrapping around changbin as if they were koalas, "quiet down, baby. as much as i'd want everyone to know you're taken already, i don't want the neighbours filing a complaint."

 

"but— a— alpha!"

 

"no buts. you listen to me, little omega," hyunjin started thrusting his hips up, the slide in and out smooth, "i don't want to have to punish you."

 

"ye— yes... yes, alpha..." changbin bit onto his hand, trying to muffle back his moans and whines.

 

"that's a good boy," hyunjin smiled, kissing the boy's forehead before thrusting up harshly, digging his fingers into changbin's waist and leaving marks there.

 

"ah— ah... ah," changbin whimpered and shook his head, tears running down his honey-coloured cheeks, "'m gonna c— come... 'm gonna come, a— alpha..."

 

"come, then, omega. make a mess of yourself for me."

 

changbin whined, high and loud as he came all over their stomachs. he clenched around hyunjin, making the alpha growl lowly before fastening his pace.

 

"oh, i can't wait to see how pretty you're going to look around my knot. how pretty you'd look full of my pups," hyunjin muttered into changbin's ear, "you're such a pretty little omega, just waiting to be filled."

 

the alpha set the omega back on the bed on his back, the angle hitting changbin's prostate. changbin's eyes rolled back into his skull, choked out sobs leaving his mouth.

 

"you're all mine, aren't you?"

 

"yes— yes, alpha— all yours... only yours," the omega whimpered, "n— need your knot p— please..."

 

"need my knot, huh? huh, baby?"

 

hyunjin thrusted deeper into changbin, making the older boy see stars. he sobbed, feeling oversensitive as he came once again. the omega's body shook from the pleasure, tightening around the alpha's cock again.

 

hyunjin shut his eyes tightly, his high coming quicker than he would've liked. he had to keep himself from coming, had to last a little longer in the pleasure. he didn't want to come just yet. but when he opened his eyes and he looked down at changbin, the boy's eyes just begging for him to release, he felt something stab right through his heart.

 

he was doing this for changbin, not for himself. he had always been doing this for changbin.

 

"knot! k— knot! please!" changbin was getting loud once again but hyunjin ignored it this time, letting the boy be as vocal as he wanted.

 

"hold on, baby, i'll knot you— don't you worry," the alpha put his hands under the omega's legs and lifted them, pressing them to his chest.

 

the new angle felt amazing for both of them and hyunjin could feel his release right at its peak now.

 

"omega, my pretty little baby omega, i'm going to release now. i'm going to knot you all pretty now, are you sure you want to go through with this? that you want to have my pups?"

 

"yes— yes, alpha! i— i want your pups!"

 

and changbin's approval was all it took for hyunjin to finally release.

 

"come on," hyunjin growled, thrusting deeply through his release, "i'm going to get you pregnant, fill you up with my pups. what a pretty little baby, you're all mine, aren't you?"

 

"y— yes!" changbin choked on a sob, "y— yes! yes alpha! yes— please fill me up with your pups, alpha!"

 

the two came at the same time, changbin finally feeling satisfied with hyunjin's come in him. he was tired, fucked out from everything they had just done.

 

"fuck," hyunjin felt his knot growing when he was finally done, all of his senses numb from the pleasure.

 

changbin was quiet, unusual to how he usually was. hyunjin leaned down to inspect his face, leaving a few kisses all over his cheeks.

 

"you okay...?" the alpha asked gently, changing their positions so that they were both more comfortable.

 

"'m fine... t— thank you, jinnie... do you... do you really want to become a father...?"

 

"yes," hyunjin smiled, "yes. i do want to. you don't know how happy you make me."

 

"that's good... i'm g— glad. i'm happy," changbin giggled, a few tears slipping from his eyes, "i'm so happy to be with you. i— i love you."

 

"me too, baby. me too. i love you too."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hyung..." felix sniffed at changbin, "... you smell different."

 

the scent of firewood.

 

"oh— uh— do i...?" changbin offered a smile.

 

"yeah— and— can you tell me exactly why you made me come out here with you at almost one in the morning for ice-cream?" felix asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

 

"i was just craving it..." changbin looked away from the australian, "don't judge me, gosh."

 

"why are you acting like you're pregnant or something?"

 

"i— i'm not!" changbin lied, visibly flushed.

 

"oh, you are _so_ pregnant. i knew you weren't a beta! i knew it, you're an omega! so, who was it? oh, let me guess— jisung? you've always been kind of close with him—"

 

"f— felix, s— shut up!"

 

"wait— you smell like... kind of like... firewood. who smells like firewood—" felix's eyes widened, "oh my god, you're pregnant with hyunjin's pups! is he your destined mate?!"

 

a few heads turned towards the two best friends and changbin hid his face in his hands.

 

"felix, y— you're so loud!"

 

"you're pregnant! ah! my best friend is fucking pregnant!"

 

changbin whined, falling face first onto the table.

 

"i regret everything."

 

"please let me choose the names of your pups!"

 

"shut up, yongbok!"


	45. it’s fine, it’s okay, don’t forget that i’m here [woojinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i'm here for you by x1  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin has a nightmare. woojin is there for him.
> 
> this is for woojin
> 
> this oneshot isn't meant to offend or hurt anyone, i just wanted to write down a way to say that woojin is still and will always be with us
> 
> nine or none <3

changbin woke up in cold sweat, warm tears running down his honey-coloured cheeks. he whimpered to himself, sitting up on his head and checking his surroundings. felix was asleep. woojin... woojin was asleep.

 

the boy let out a sigh of relief at the sight of his hyung. the tears wouldn't stop running down his cheeks, however. he buried his face in his hands and cried. with shaky legs, changbin got up from his bed and hesitantly made his way over to woojin's one.

 

"woojinnie hyung..." he whispered, shaking the older boy.

 

a groan left woojin's mouth but the boy kept his eyes shut tightly.

 

"hy— hyung..." changbin hiccuped.

 

woojin's eyes fluttered open and he was immediately alarmed at the sight of changbin crying. he sat up on his bed, patting the vacant spot next to him. changbin obliged instantly, settling down onto the empty space on the bed.

 

"changbinnie, what's wrong? why're you crying, baby?" woojin's voice was hoarse from just waking up.

 

"n— nightmare..." changbin sobbed, burying his head into his hyung's chest.

 

"aw, baby..." woojin rubbed the small of changbin's back soothingly, planting kisses all over his forehead, "it's okay, whatever it was. it wasn't real, okay?"

 

changbin didn't respond back, and woojin could only frown. he grabbed onto the boy's hands and intertwined their fingers, admiring how changbin's smaller hands fit perfectly in his much bigger ones.

 

"you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to... i'm not going to pressure you but just know that hyung is always here to listen to you. he'll always be here for you," woojin muttered into changbin's ear, pulling the rapper impossibly closer to him.

 

woojin could hear muffled words from changbin, which he just assumed were words of gratitude as the boy continued to cry into his shirt. woojin didn't mind, though, even as his shirt was being soaked with his dongsaeng's tears.

 

"cry all you want... i'm here for you."

 

"h— hyung," changbin choked out through his tears, taking his head out of woojin's chest to look at the older boy with his tear stained honey-coloured cheeks.

 

"yes, binnie?" woojin lifted his hand from changbin's own, wiping the boy's tears away.

 

"do— don't... don't l— leave," changbin managed to get out, "do— don't leave u— us hyung... n— never leave u— us... p— please..."

 

woojin was shocked at his words, but quickly snapped out of it with sorrowful eyes.

 

"binnie, of course i'd never leave you or the others. it's nine or none, right? i'll always be here with you— for you. for the others, too," woojin furrowed his brows, "don't be scared, don't cry. even _if_ one day i'm not here anymore, you'll always have my support. i'll always be here to pick you back up, you don't have to worry."

 

there was a moment of silence, the only sound being felix's snores and changbin's sniffling. changbin finally mustered up the courage after forever to speak up.

 

"m— my nightmare... w— was that you left— you left us... you left stray kids... a— and you never came back..." changbin whimpered, hiding his face in woojin's chest again.

 

"changbin... you know that you all mean so much to me. no matter what, i'll always want you all to be happy. i'll always want our fans to be happy, too. it's very unlikely that i'll ever leave, but... but if it does happen then i want you to know that you're loved. i love you and all of the members so much."

 

woojin put his chin over changbin's head, the smell of fresh coconut shampoo filling his nostrils.

 

"h— hyung... y— you don't understand t— that _we_ love you so much... and— and i'll— well, _we'll_ always b— be here to support y— your decisions... b— but... but please d— don't leave... n— not now, okay, h— hyung?"

 

"of course, baby. i won't leave. not now, and hopefully not ever," woojin lifted his chin and then leaned down to kiss the younger boy's forehead.

 

"do you p— promise, hyung?" changbin looked up at woojin again, his eyes glazed over with tears. woojin could feel his heart break at the sight.

 

"of course. i promise, changbin."

 

"t— thank you, hyung... t— thank you— thank y— you so much..." changbin clutched onto woojin's wet shirt with his hands, mumbling an apology for the mess he made.

 

"don't apologise," woojin chuckled, "you have nothing to apologise for. i'm always here for you, remember?"

 

"yeah..." changbin nodded his head, "i'm always here for you too, hyung."

 

"i know you'll always be here for me, i trust you to always be here for me. you'll always support me no matter what path i take, right?"

 

"o— of course, hyung! no matter w— what... i'll a— always support you. even if your path m— might not be the same one i or the m— members walk on," changbin smiled gently, his eyes feeling swollen and sore from crying, "always. we're a— always here for you."

 

"good. now, my little angel, you should go to sleep, hm? aren't you exhausted from crying?" woojin teased, squishing the boy's cheeks.

 

"ah— h— hyung," changbin visibly flushed, "o— okay, i'll g— go to sleep... b— but— u— um..."

 

"what is it, baby? did you need something from me?"

 

"can i... can i sleep w— with you tonight, p— please...?"

 

"of course you can, you don't even have to ask me. you're free to cuddle up to hyung whenever you want," woojin chuckled, "just like how you are right now."

 

"m'kay..." changbin yawned, "g'night, hy— hyung... don't l— leave me please..."

 

changbin cuddled up even closer into woojin, if that was even possible at this point. woojin wrapped his arms around the smaller's waist, pulling him in tightly.

 

"i won't. i'll be here for you when you wake up, i promise. goodnight, binnie," woojin muttered into the boy's hair before adding on, "i love you so much."

 

"i love you too, woojin hyung..."

 

woojin smiled, knowing very well that changbin loved him too. he knew very well that the other members loved him too. he knew very well that their fans loved him too.

 

because woojin loved them just the same, perhaps even more.

 

with one last thought about his band mates and fans, woojin closed his eyes and drifted off to a deep peaceful slumber.


	46. burn it up hot, baby [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: hot by twice  
> genre/warnings: smut, oppa/daddy kink, handcuffs, blowjobs, cross-dressing  
> description: felix drags changbin to his dance classes where he meets a dancer named hyunjin. the two are immediately attracted to each other and after the lesson, hyunjin takes changbin to a love hotel. there, he teaches changbin a few moves.  
> requested by: AUnidentifiedNobody on wattpad
> 
> idk how to put media here but bin’s fit is on my wattpad, i have the same username on there so

"... do i have to go?" changbin grumbled, shifting from one leg to the other nervously.

 

"well, hyung, i'm not forcing you to go... but it'll be nice if you could," felix explained, "i need the support from my best friend after all."

 

"you're so lucky that you're my best friend and i love you," changbin scoffed, "when's your lesson?"

 

"in about an hour," felix smiled, "so, go dress up. there are a lot of pretty boys there, one is bound to catch your attention!"

 

"what— is that why you're actually dragging me there? you want me to meet a pretty boy?"

 

"well... maybe. hyung, you always shut yourself inside the house, you need to go out and meet someone! i'm here to help," felix chuckled, "i'm sick of seeing you always alone."

 

"i don't think anyone from your dance class would like someone like me..." changbin trailed off, "i have nothing to like. no good looks, no amazing personality. i don't even know what i'm doing with my life."

 

"don't be such a downer, hyung! a lot of people like you, you just don't see it," felix shook his head, "come on. you have to find someone eventually!"

 

"... ugh, fine. okay. i'll try," changbin rolled his eyes and felix smiled brightly.

 

"yes! i knew i could get through to you eventually!"

 

"hey, don't make me regret this..."

 

"you won't. you won't regret it at all!"

 

"i sure hope not..."

 

"come on," felix got up from where he was sitting, "let me choose an outfit for you! i'll make it eye-catching, the boys will be all over you."

 

"i really don't think so... but, okay," changbin let himself be dragged to his closet by felix, the australian boy throwing the closet door open and staring at all of his clothes.

 

"... do you only have black?"

 

"uh," changbin looked at his closet as well, "... there's colour in there. somewhere. probably buried at the back."

 

"guess i'm going to have to work with black... is... is that a skirt?" felix picked up the skirt, an evil smirk on his face, "you didn't tell me you wore skirts!"

 

"ah— jeez! you weren't meant to find that," changbin was visibly flushed as he took the skirt from felix's hands.

 

"oh god— i wonder what else you have hiding in here..." felix wriggled his eyebrows suggestively.

 

"wha— s— shut up! i— don't look in there!"

 

"too late!"

 

"felix, you little piece of shit!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"you look so pretty, hyung," felix chuckled, "my best friend is the prettiest, isn't he?"

 

"shut the fuck up," changbin grumbled, fixing the hem of his skirt as he stood awkwardly on the side, eyes fixed on felix who was stretching.

 

"so mean, hyung. how could you tell your best friend to shut up?"

 

"god, you're going to give me a headache..." changbin rolled his eyes, "so, when's this dance class of yours coming?"

 

"um... now, actually. they'll be here so—" felix was cut off by the door opening and a group of boys walking in, all with beaming faces and felix was right— there were many pretty boys.

 

one caught his attention the most, the boy was tall with long black hair that he seemed to have pushed back (it didn't matter anyway, because it eventually fell back over his eyes again). he had the prettiest eyes and a gorgeous smile. the boy looked over and met eyes with changbin, pausing in his tracks to eye the boy down, starting from his face and then eventually his outfit.

 

changbin smiled in triumph, looking over to felix who gave him a thumbs up. the australian was quick on his feet to approach his best friend.

 

"that's hwang hyunjin. he's the same age as me," felix smiled, "he's pretty, right? ah, look, he's eyeing you, hyung! he definitely likes you, just look at him!"

 

"felix, you're too loud," changbin whined, swatting the boy away from him, "hwang hyunjin, huh...?"

 

"oh— hyung, i have to go dance now. my lesson goes for an hour, can you wait here and watch me? i'll be on a small break every fifteen minutes, so..."

 

"okay, lix," changbin sat down and watched as felix left his side.

 

changbin stared at hyunjin who approached felix, tapping the australian on the shoulder. felix turned back to the taller boy and tilted his head to the side. the two started a conversation and changbin didn't miss the smirk on felix's face.

 

their dance teacher came in after a few minutes, checking on everyone to see where they were. changbin awkwardly sat on the side and watched as everyone danced, and he caught sight of a boy staring at him. he smiled at the boy and the boy winked back at him.

 

he didn't miss the way hyunjin seemed bothered by that, his face scrunching up.

 

after the first fifteen minutes and the group were finally done with dancing, felix ran up to his best friend. he was very clearly excited, despite exhausting himself from dancing.

 

"hyung! hyung, he so totally likes you!" felix chuckled, "he asked me for your name and everything! he's definitely interested."

 

"oh..." changbin blushed, "oh— that's— that's nice..."

 

"isn't it?! oh— shoot— he's coming over here with minho hyung," felix shut his mouth and stared at the two boys who were approaching the two.

 

the two were eyeing changbin, eyes dark with something sinister hiding behind them.

 

"hey," the shorter, who changbin presumed was the so-called minho was the first to speak up, "are you lix's friend?"

 

"yeah, i am," changbin smiled, "lix said that you're... minho? are you... my hyung or...? i'm twenty."

 

"i'm twenty-one years old. oh, but, baby, i could be so much more than a hyung to you. how does your oppa sound? or maybe you like daddy? hm?"

 

"hyung, stop bothering the poor boy," hyunjin spoke up, rolling his eyes, "he clearly doesn't look interested."

 

"yeah— and you're just assuming that i'm a sub!" changbin whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"... are you _not_ a sub?" minho was amused, really, "you seem like a bottom and a sub to me."

 

"... he is," felix was heard laughing.

 

"perfect..." hyunjin muttered under his breath, and minho was the only one to hear him. minho turned his head towards hyunjin, a smirk starting to make its way onto his face.

 

hyunjin gave him a look and minho just wrapped an arm around changbin's shoulders, making the smallest boy tense up. he tilted his head and stared up at minho.

 

"um... hyung, i don't think we're close enough yet to have this kind of contact," changbin chuckled nervously, swatting away minho's arm.

 

"oh, hyung is sorry, baby," minho grinned nonetheless, "anyway, the two of you— we have to get back to dancing, i think."

 

"yeah, the dance teacher is calling us over..." felix trailed off.

 

"it was nice meeting you, changbin," hyunjin smiled at the boy before turning around and walking off with minho and felix trailing behind him.

 

"... i'm your hyung," changbin muttered to himself.

 

at the second break, felix and minho said that they needed drinks so they went off to buy some. changbin was left alone with hyunjin who didn't bother messing around and got straight to the point with what he wanted to say.

 

"changbin," hyunjin mumbled, picking up the boy's hand.

 

"wha— i'm— i'm your hyung..."

 

"i don't really want to call you hyung when you'll be calling me something else in bed..." hyunjin smirked, letting go of his hand and it instead landing on changbin's thigh and playing with the hem of his skirt.

 

changbin's breath hitched and he swatted hyunjin's hand away, only for the younger boy to grab onto his wrist with his other hand and pin it down gently.

 

"so... what do you say? meet me after my class and i'll take you someplace nice? we can have a lot of fun," hyunjin purred, "i'll treat you so well, binnie."

 

"i... well..." changbin's face was burning up, but it wasn't like he didn't want this. he did want it, hyunjin was attractive and he hadn't been sexually active as of lately. he needed some type of break. felix was right— maybe he _did_ need to meet someone.

 

"o— okay," changbin finally agreed and watched as hyunjin's face lit up.

 

"good boy. i'm glad you've agreed," hyunjin chuckled before turning his head back as he was called back to dance, "i'll see you soon, then. one more break and then i'll be free from class."

 

"y— yeah..." changbin mumbled, watching as hyunjin walked away with a small wink.

 

at the third break, changbin could feel hyunjin's eyes lurking on him, looking him up and down. he looked up just as the boy was walking towards him, and hyunjin was quick to drag him into another room. he pinned changbin against the wall, his hand trailing up the older's skirt.

 

"you don't know how fucking good you look, it's hard for me not to stare at you while dancing," hyunjin growled, placing a hand on changbin's ass and making the boy squeak, "just a little bit longer and then i'll get to have my way with you."

 

"hy— hyunjin," changbin panted, "someone m— might walk in, please..."

 

"then i hope minho hyung walks in to see that you belong to someone already. did you see the way he was looking at you? too bad, huh? i've already claimed you for myself—"

 

"am i interrupting something?"

 

"speak of the devil and he shall appear," changbin muttered under his breath, earning a snicker from hyunjin.

 

"don't fuck in here, please. besides, hyunjin, the teacher is calling us back," minho looked in between the two before walking off.

 

" _now he knows_ ," hyunjin grinned, dragging changbin back out of the room and to the dance room instead.

 

changbin sat back onto the floor, ignoring the looks he got from felix as he took out his phone, feeling too flustered and frustrated to bother talking to anyone.

 

it wasn't long before the class was done, everyone looking exhausted and tired from all the dancing. felix collapsed onto changbin, all sweaty and breathless.

 

"ew! lix," changbin whined, pushing the australian off of him, "that's gross! you're all sweaty and smelly!"

 

"sorry, hyung. anyway, let's get back to my place now an—"

 

"actually, lix... h— hyunjin said he'd take me someplace special," changbin admitted shyly.

 

"oh my god, he did?! well, then, don't let me get in the way! go out there and get some good dick, hyung! and don't forget to use protection so that you don't get pregnant!"

 

"wha— i can't even get pregnant!"

 

"i know, but, hey... if he hurts you or breaks your heart then just tell me and i'll break his bones, yeah, hyung?"

 

"yeah, okay," changbin snickered at the thought of felix ever even hurting anyone.

 

hyunjin came up from behind changbin, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling the boy in closely.

 

"hey there, little bean," hyunjin purred, "let's go now, binnie. i have the perfect place nearby."

 

"oh— okay," changbin turned to felix, "i guess i'll see you tomorrow...?"

 

"damn right you'll be seeing me tomorrow! i'll need all the details!"

 

"yeah," changbin giggled, "see you, then."

 

changbin was dragged out of the room and dance studio by hyunjin, the younger boy eager to take changbin wherever they were going. changbin could only stare at their intertwined fingers as he was dragged along.

 

"um— where— where are we going exactly?" changbin asked quietly.

 

"a love hotel, baby," hyunjin answered without much thought. changbin gave him a confused look. hyunjin raised an eyebrow.

 

"you've never been to a love hotel before?" hyunjin was shocked to say the least, "oh, what an innocent little baby you are. guess i've got to teach you a few things."

 

"i'm— i'm not innocent! it's just— i've never been— it's not everyday i get taken out by a hot guy, you know?"

 

"ooh, so, you think i'm hot now, do you?" hyunjin smiled evilly, and changbin could see it even though he wasn't even looking at hyunjin anymore.

 

"well— yeah... you're really attractive," changbin muttered, not expecting hyunjin to hear him.

 

"hm... i think you're really hot, too. do you always wear such pretty outfits? it makes me jealous thinking about any other guys who have laid their eyes on you, maybe even thought about pinning you down and fucking you, huh?"

 

"i— i don't... i don't wear outfits like this often. felix only made me wear it because he wanted me to meet a guy, and, well... here we are."

 

"i must be really lucky, then," hyunjin licked his lips, "i was the guy you met. hey... are you a virgin?"

 

"oh— oh my gosh," changbin's face went red at the question, "that was so f— forward!"

 

"i just wanted to know, baby. you seem like a virgin, you're kind of really lost," hyunjin chuckled, "so... are you?"

 

"n— no! i'm not a virgin..." changbin was fully red by now.

 

"mm, good. i can as rough with you as much as i wan— oh, and, look! we're here!"

 

changbin stared up at the hotel, the bright lights from the building almost blinding him. something clicked in his head and he opened his mouth to speak immediately.

 

"when did you have time to make a reservation?! you've— you've only been dancing this entire time!"

 

"and who said that i booked it for you and me originally? i could've booked it for me and someone else," hyunjin chuckled, "or, maybe i just found you really attractive from the moment i saw you outside entering the building with felix and wanted a taste of you, baby. nobody is able to resist me and my good looks."

 

"... and if i rejected?"

 

"that wouldn't have been nice, then. but you didn't, did you?"

 

"... no."

 

"exactly, baby. come on, let's go in," hyunjin pulled on changbin's hand again, taking him into the hotel.

 

the man there at the desk smiled, eyeing changbin closely. hyunjin noticed where the man's eyes had travelled to and he could only growl, pulling changbin in as close as possible. changbin blushed at this, hiding his face into hyunjin's chest. the man there looked away from changbin, obviously noticing hyunjin's possessive nature.

 

"we— welcome to our love hotel! let me just check our reservations list... what might your name be, sir?"

 

"hwang hyunjin," hyunjin mumbled, tapping his foot impatiently on the hard floor.

 

"hm— okay! you're on the list. here's your key, the room you're allocated with should be labelled on it," the man reached out to hand changbin the key but hyunjin snatched it before the older boy could get it.

 

"thank you," hyunjin grumbled, looking down at the key in his hands to check the room and dragging changbin with him.

 

"have you been here before? you seem to— uh— know your way around..." changbin trailed off.

 

"you worried, baby?" hyunjin laughed, "don't worry. i only know my way around because i've checked out this hotel before, only to look at it, though. i've never been here with anyone else, so consider yourself special."

 

"... wait, when was the last time you involved yourself in... anything... sexual...?" changbin shyly asked.

 

"a few months ago. i haven't been sexually active lately, and it's not like i have any friends who are willing to. it's only because i had a boyfriend a few months ago," hyunjin shrugged, "how about you?"

 

"same with me. it's been months— the last time it happened, it was when i was d— drunk... with felix..." changbin muttered the last part.

 

"with felix?! oh my," hyunjin gasped, "you don't have a thing for him, do you?"

 

"no! no, i don't! we were both drunk and we needed to get off!"

 

"okay, good, because you only belong to me anyway," hyunjin smiled, "anyway... have you touched yourself recently? stretched yourself out, maybe?"

 

"wha— n— no! i— i don't have time f— for that..." changbin mumbled as hyunjin dragged him into the elevator.

 

"hm, so you'll be extra tight for me... good to know."

 

"gosh, are you always like this?" changbin rolled his eyes as the elevator came to a stop.

 

"only to pretty boys like you, of course. otherwise, no, i'm not always like this."

 

changbin hummed in response and watched as hyunjin turned his head up to look around for their room. he spotted the room door and rushed over to it, changbin surprised at how excited and eager he was.

 

"you seem... excited," changbin giggled.

 

"i am," hyunjin snickered, "isn't it obvious?"

 

"yeah," changbin answered almost breathlessly, "so... how is this going to work exactly?"

 

"well, first off..." hyunjin finally let go of changbin and went to lock the door, "we lock this and secure our privacy."

 

"and now..." hyunjin turned his head to changbin, "won't you be a good boy and get onto your knees?"

 

changbin's eyes widened in surprise and he felt small under hyunjin's gaze. he fumbled nervously for a second, playing with his fingers and moving from one leg to the other before getting down onto his knees, his pretty eyes staring up at hyunjin, ready to listen to his every word.

 

"do i— do you want me to take off my c— clothes...?"

 

"hm... everything off except the skirt. i want to fuck you in it. it's pretty," hyunjin purred.

 

"o— okay..."

 

changbin fumbled with his own clothes, taking off his own belt along with the chains. he took the collar off of his neck and pulled off his thigh-highs. lastly was his shirt which he threw over his head. red started to fill his face, whether from embarrassment or due to how hot it was starting to become in the room, he didn't know. either way, being around hyunjin was just too intoxicating.

 

changbin then went onto taking off hyunjin's jeans. he struggled with the younger's belt for a few seconds before finally managing to undo it. next he undid the buttons on his jeans and hesitantly tugged off his pants. hyunjin helped him with the process and he was finally left in his boxers. his bulge was obvious and if changbin had to guess, he was a pretty decent size. the front of his boxers were already wet, probably from pre-come.

 

changbin shyly grabbed onto the hem of his boxers before smoothly sliding them down the younger's legs, trying his best to avoid looking at the length in front of him. hyunjin stepped out of his boxers and watched changbin intently.

 

"what a cutie," hyunjin laughed when he noticed how obvious changbin was being about avoiding his little friend, "what're you so shy about, hm? i won't hurt you. _it_ won't hurt you. come on, baby. you can't avoid it forever."

 

changbin made a noise close enough to a whine but nevertheless he looked up and his eyes widened. his jaw opened in awe.

 

okay, so maybe he was wrong. hyunjin was _huge_. he was probably around seven inches and counting.

 

"something wrong?" hyunjin tilted his head to one side, a knowing smirk on his face.

 

"you're... y— you're big," changbin mumbled.

 

"i am? hm... i'm just wondering how big you are now," hyunjin hummed, "... or small."

 

"pft, i'm not small..."

 

"yeah, we'll see about that, baby. i bet that yo—"

 

hyunjin was cut off by a moan, changbin taking in the head of his cock and sucking on it.

 

"baby, shit— ah— w— warn me next time," hyunjin panted.

 

 _next time_. the words tickled changbin's ears and he couldn't help but smile at them. next time. there was going to be a next time.

 

he took what he could of hyunjin in his mouth, once again catching the other off-guard. hyunjin was heard mumbling curses under his breath as his hands went to changbin's hair, tugging on his dark locks.

 

tears brimmed at the corners of changbin's eyes as he moved his head up and down, hyunjin's size being way too large for him. his need to please him was way too strong, however. he stroked what he couldn't put in his mouth, making hyunjin throw his head back in pleasure.

 

"fuck. you look so pretty like this," hyunjin growled, staring down at the boy, his lips glistening around hyunjin's cock, "your mouth full of my cock, your pretty lips wrapped around it. i really do have the best view right now, don't i?"

 

changbin pulled off of hyunjin's cock, big innocent eyes staring up at him. hyunjin tilted his head to the side, confused and upset about the sudden loss of pleasure.

 

"why did you stop, hm?"

 

"do... d— do you want to fuck my mouth?" changbin asked, and hyunjin cursed under his breath at how innocent sounding he was despite the question.

 

"fuck— yes, _god yes_ ," hyunjin nodded his head, "if it gets too much then you should tap on my thigh twice, okay, baby?"

 

"okay."

 

hyunjin smiled before taking his cock and pushing the tip of it against changbin's lips. the boy immediately let his jaw fall open, taking hyunjin back inside of his mouth.

 

"my god. so pretty. so god damn pretty," hyunjin started slowly thrusting his hips back and forth, "why do you look so fucking pretty like this? it's like my cock just belongs in your mouth, that's where it's meant to stay."

 

changbin hummed in response, sending vibrations down onto hyunjin's cock. the younger furrowed his brows and thrusted harsher, his eyes turning darker with lust.

 

"i really want to come in your mouth and make you swallow all of it, but that can wait until next time, can't it?"

 

 _next time_. hyunjin said next time yet again. changbin didn't let the words slip from his head even once. there was going to be a next time. hyunjin wanted a next time and so did he.

 

changbin couldn't help the whine that escaped his mouth at the thought of them _experimenting_ with a next time.

 

hyunjin was heard cursing again as he snapped his hips against changbin's face. the fingers in his dark tresses of hair tightened.

 

"penny for your thoughts, baby?"

 

changbin knew that he couldn't answer, and hyunjin knew the very same. the younger just wanted to try something, wanted to see how much he could push changbin over the edge. he wanted to see how willing the boy was to listen to his every command.

 

"i—" and changbin started choking, the tears that were welling up in his eyes now only rolling down his cheeks.

 

hyunjin smirked, steadily slowing down his hips just the before halting his movements completely and pulling out of changbin's mouth.

 

"my, my, who's a good boy now?" hyunjin chuckled, "look at you, pretty baby. look how pliant you are, on your knees and taking everything i'm giving you, huh? you're so willing to listen to everything i say, isn't that right? such a good boy, and you know what good boys get?"

 

"w— what do they g— get...?" changbin croaked out, his voice ruined from hyunjin's actions.

 

"they get rewards. would you like a reward, baby?"

 

"yes please," changbin thought before adding on, "... oppa."

 

"fuck, okay..." hyunjin looked at the rose-decorated bed, feeling his little friend twitch at what changbin said, "get on the bed on your back, i need to go grab a few things."

 

changbin complied, getting up with shaky legs and stumbling over to the bed. he laid down on his back and waited for hyunjin.

 

it didn't take long for the younger boy to be done with finding whatever he needed because he was pressing against changbin's body a few seconds later. the older boy moaned at the feeling of cold metal against his wrists before he heard a small click and he realised that hyunjin had handcuffed him to the bed. his face heated up in a million shades of red.

 

"o— oppa," changbin whined, "w— what's this...?"

 

"i just don't want you to come while touching yourself, only from me. only i can make you come, do you understand?"

 

"y— yes oppa, only you can m— make me come..." changbin nodded his head and watched a smirk fill hyunjin's features.

 

the younger of the two hovered over the older, leaning down and sucking onto his neck. changbin gasped, his body shivering at the feeling. once hyunjin was done making a mark, he went onto another patch of unmarked skin and continued to repeat his actions.

 

"your collarbones are so smooth and beautiful," hyunjin placed delicate kisses all over changbin's collarbones before catching him off-guard and sucking on his skin, "now let me mark them up all pretty. this is my mark, which means no-one else is allowed to touch you like this."

 

"op— oppa," changbin whined, high and loud, "f— fuck me!"

 

"i will, needy baby, i will. be patient for me now, won't you?"

 

"yes— yes, oppa."

 

there was a small pop and changbin watched as hyunjin dribbled lube all over his fingers.

 

"i'm going to have to stretch you out a lot... you haven't done this in a while, and i don't want it to hurt too much," hyunjin explained, "give me a second. what's your safe word?"

 

"milkshake..." changbin muttered, shyly lifting his legs up to his chest as best as he could without his hands so that hyunjin could get a better view. hyunjin smiled down at him.

 

"so pink... so pretty," hyunjin mumbled breathlessly, pressing the tip of his index finger to his entrance, "tell me if it hurts."

 

the slide in with hyunjin's first finger was rough and painful for changbin. he shut his eyes tightly and bit onto his bottom lip, trying to endure it for hyunjin.

 

"hm, you actually haven't been fucked in forever... really thought all the guys would be all over you. you're so fucking pretty and irresistible, so that's surprising."

 

"oppa, o— only for oppa— 'm only for o— oppa to fuck," changbin whimpered, feeling another finger prodding at his entrance.

 

"that's right, baby. you're only for me to fuck. only for oppa," hyunjin slowly thrusted his two fingers, leaning down to place a soft kiss on changbin's forehead, "are you good so far? give me a colour."

 

"gre— green, 'm still green..."

 

"okay, then. here's my third finger."

 

changbin gasped, tears rolling down his cheeks. he could feel hyunjin's breath ghosting over his lips before the younger boy leaned down to plant kisses all over his face.

 

"sh, sh, it's okay... it's okay, baby. do you need me to stop?"

 

"no, no... don't stop, oppa. don't stop... 'm fine..."

 

"okay, can you take a fourth finger? i need to make sure you're all stretched out, yeah?"

 

"yes— yes, i can take it..."

 

hyunjin pressed one long kiss to changbin's face as he inserted his fourth finger. changbin's eyes rolled back to his skull and he panted softly, pushing back against hyunjin's fingers to get them deeper inside him.

 

"do you like that, hm?"

 

changbin moaned in response, hyunjin pushing his fingers deep inside. the younger smirked, scissoring his digits and making changbin yelp.

 

"i think you're stretched out enough, baby," hyunjin tilted his head to the side before pulling out his fingers, much to changbin's dismay. changbin opened his eyes, staring up at hyunjin with them eagerly.

 

"w— want your dick, daddy, want it so m— much," changbin blurted out, "fuck me! f— fuck me, daddy! i— i want it so badly!"

 

" _daddy_ , huh? what happened to my shy little baby? thought he couldn't take my fingers and now he's practically begging for me to fuck him," hyunjin bit onto his tongue, "you want it that badly? huh?"

 

"yes! ye— yes, daddy... want you to fuck m— me..."

 

"okay, baby. i've got you," hyunjin was heard fiddling around before changbin saw him tear a packet, pulling out a condom and sliding it onto his cock.

 

"oh, pretty baby. i can't wait to fuck you so good," hyunjin licked his lips, "i'll make you scream my name, make your body remember my mark. you won't want another person to fuck you for the rest of your life."

 

hyunjin lubed up his cock before lifting up changbin's hips. he pulled down what he was expecting to be boxers only to find a pair of black panties. his breath hitched as he stared at the material, stuffing it into his jacket pocket as he looked down at changbin.

 

"do you know what that is going to do to me?" hyunjin growled, "do you, huh?"

 

"oppa, oppa please..." changbin's eyes were glossy, "can you— take o— off your jacket and shirt p— please..."

 

"only if you let me keep these panties," hyunjin was serious, his eyes dark with lust.

 

"yes— yes... yes, you can keep them..." changbin looked away, his face red, "j— just take off the rest of your clothes and fuck m— me please..."

 

"gladly," hyunjin grinned before quickly taking off his jacket and discarding his shirt. changbin could only stare at his abs and muscles, his mouth starting to water at the sight.

 

"like what you see, baby?"

 

"yes..." changbin whimpered, "so much."

 

hyunjin let out a little laugh before taking his cock and pressing the tip of his dick against the older boy's entrance.

 

"... you ready?"

 

"y— yes please," changbin whined, "yes— please, please fuck me."

 

hyunjin pushed past changbin's entrance, sucking in a breath at the tight heat. hyunjin paused for a second, taking his bottom lip in between his teeth.

 

"okay, fuck... that's a lot tighter than i expected..." hyunjin placed his hands onto changbin's waist, digging his fingers into the boy's skin.

 

"please l— let me adjust," changbin cried out once hyunjin had finally bottomed out, all seven inches and counting inside of changbin, "t— too big..."

 

"okay, i've got you... but i'm still wondering..." hyunjin lifted up changbin's skirt, smirking at his member, "i knew it, you're so fucking tiny. god, that's so fucking cute. oh my god, look, it's smaller than my hand..."

 

"daddy— d— daddy... it's not small— i— i..."

 

"yes it is, baby. there's nothing wrong with it, too. it's pretty and it suits you," hyunjin started pumping the boy's member, watching his face scrunch up in pleasure.

 

"oh my god— daddy, _fuck_! fuck, please— oh my fucking god," changbin cried out, clenching around hyunjin's cock.

 

"ah— fuck, baby, you like that? hm?"

 

"yes, yes, fuck! please— p— please move! fuck— please!"

 

hyunjin started moving his hips, slamming deep into changbin and letting out a growl. his eyes went even darker as his mind was clouded with only one thing and that was to please changbin. hyunjin let go of changbin's cock and instead gripped at his waist again, admiring his small it looked in his hands.

 

"god— fuck, baby. you feel so fucking good," hyunjin was feral as he thrusted impossibly faster into changbin, the older boy biting onto his lip to hold back his moans.

 

"daddy! d— daddy! oh fuck— it feels so good! please— more!"

 

"i've got you, if it's more you want then it'll be more you get," hyunjin leaned over changbin, hitting a deeper spot inside of the boy, "can i— ah, fuck— kiss you p— please?"

 

"yes p— please, please kiss me," changbin watched as hyunjin leaned down and the two connected their lips. it was a fast and passionate kiss, hyunjin not letting his hands stray from changbin for even a minute. changbin moaned in the other's mouth, trying his best to buck his hips up and down on the younger's cock.

 

"do you even know how fucking tight you are right now?" hyunjin murmured, pulling back from the kiss despite changbin's protests, "it's so hard to fuck you but it feels so fucking good. i love the way you feel around me, baby."

 

"f— feels so good, s— so good— oh my g— god!"

 

"better than felix, right? better than anyone else you've ever had?"

 

"yes— yes, you're the best, daddy! o— only you!"

 

"that's right, baby," hyunjin thrusted straight into changbin's prostate, watching the boy's eyes roll back into his skull.

 

"r— right there! please— i— right there!"

 

changbin's moans got even louder, whimpers leaving his mouth every now and again. hyunjin nodded his head and aimed right for his special spot, gripping harsher onto the boy's waist. changbin squealed, throwing his head back.

 

"'m going to c— come— please, please— let me c— come!"

 

"fuck— of course— go ahead, baby."

 

changbin clenched around hyunjin who lifted his skirt to look at his cock as the older came all over his thighs. the younger growled at the sight, sliding a finger over the slit of the older's member and sadistically smirking.

 

"o— oversensitive!" changbin cried out, "p— please daddy! please— please, c— come!"

 

"i'm about to— fuck— i'm about to c— come, baby, don't worry," hyunjin thrusted a few more times, the last thrust being harsher than the others as he finally came inside the condom, filling it up.

 

"o— oh... my... g— god..." changbin was fucked out, trying his best to catch his breath.

 

hyunjin was silent as he pulled out of the shaking boy. he took off the condom and tied it up, throwing it out in a nearby bin. hyunjin grabbed some tissues which were perfectly set out on the bedside table and went over to changbin, cleaning up his his thighs and secretly admiring them. he then went on to unlock the handcuffs, grabbing changbin's wrists gently and kissing them.

 

"sorry if i hurt you," he apologised, tilting his head to the side to look at the boy.

 

"i— it didn't hurt... i enjoyed it," changbin smiled, quickly taking off his skirt and discarding it somewhere in the room. he then went onto getting under the blankets and snuggling into a pillow.

 

"okay, that's good... are you tired? you're going to feel sore in the morning, so i apologise in advance," hyunjin walked over to changbin, sliding in next to him.

 

"yeah... 'm tired... can we... can we cuddle...? please...?"

 

"of course," hyunjin chuckled, "cuddling comes with the sex, i'm not just going to leave you here. besides... i'd like to get to know you better."

 

"oh— i..." changbin felt his face go red, "i'd... i'd like that too..."

 

"mhm, good," hyunjin smiled before throwing his arms around changbin's waist, pulling the boy in close to him, "i wasn't going to give you a choice anyway."

 

"i— well— okay... it's not like i can fight you on that."

 

"yeah," hyunjin agreed, "go to sleep now, you big baby. don't want you tired and cranky in the morning."

 

"i'll be tired and cranky no matter how much sleep i get," changbin laughed softly.

 

"i know, i can read you like a book. that gives us another good reason to be together."

 

" _anyone_ can easily read me like a book," changbin rolled his eyes.

 

"yeah, sure, sure, but no-one can fuck you as good as i do," hyunjin grinned and changbin couldn't help but groan.

 

"shut up," he crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, making hyunjin's heart do a flip.

 

"no way, you're going to be dealing with this for the rest of your life if i'm planning on being your boyfriend... and hopefully one day, your husband too..."

 

"ah, great, big dick for the rest of my life."

 

"so, you're not rejecting it? not going to deny that i'll be your boyfriend _and_ husband?"

 

"well, _maybe_ i _want_ you to be my stupid boyfriend _and_ husband."

 

"you won't regret it, baby."

 

"that's hyung to you, hyunjin!"

 

"and that's daddy to you, changbin."

 

"gah, you're so annoying!"

 

"but at least i have a big dick—"

 

"s— shut up!"


	47. i'm filled with you, it's driving me crazy [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: danger by bts  
> genre/warnings: smut, use of a leash, voyeurism, hyunjin is possessive  
> description: changbin was being a needy puppy during jisung and felix's birthday livestream.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"h— hyunjin, hyunjin _please_ — please i need you," changbin whimpered into hyunjin's ear, "i— i need you so badly."

 

"don't be naughty, baby. the vlive is still on, be still and be a good boy," hyunjin warned gently, looking into the older's eyes and placing a hand on his thigh, "i'll take care of you after."

 

"but i— i need you right now— i want y— you to put a collar and leash on m— me— i want you to use me— jinnie, please," changbin cried out.

 

"no. be patient now, hyung. if you don't then i'll punish you, and i really don't want to do that," hyunjin growled softly.

 

"... okay..." changbin whined before moving away from hyunjin and placing his head onto jeongin's shoulder.

 

the maknae looked at him for a second before shrugging and throwing his arm around changbin to keep him safe and secure. this didn't go unnoticed by hyunjin, who glared at the two from the side.

 

"... he could've leant into me," hyunjin hissed to himself, not realising that he wasn't unheard from by changbin himself.

 

changbin smiled to himself, wanting to use this against hyunjin. he leaned in closer, snuggling up to jeongin as much as he could. he pulled his knees up to his chest, using his oversized sleeves to throw them around the maknae as well.

 

"look at changbinnie and innie cuddling up to each other, how cute," woojin could be heard chuckling.

 

"i know i'm cute," changbin smiled, "and innie is adorable because he's a baby!"

 

"you're a baby too, hyung," jeongin laughed, "more than me personality-wise."

 

"wha— no 'm not!" changbin pouted.

 

"yes you are!" the whole group besides from hyunjin answered, watching as changbin's face went red and he hid it in jeongin's chest.

 

"this is painful..." hyunjin muttered to himself, "that should be me telling him that. what a little brat. just you wait, changbin. i'll fuck you until you only remember my name, hyung. what a bad boy."

 

"you look bothered hyunjin... what's wrong?" changbin stared up at hyunjin with fake innocence, tilting his head to the side and showing off his rich _unmarked_ skin.

 

"nothing," hyunjin said through gritted teeth, "nothing at all, hyung."

 

"well... okay. if you say so," changbin turned back to jeongin and snuggled impossibly closer to the maknae, giggling and hiding his face when felix said something about him.

 

"i can't wait to get my hands on you, you little brat."

 

soon enough, the vlive was over. hyunjin didn't take his eyes off of his boyfriend even once, the other members slowly becoming aware of the situation. they were all sitting awkwardly at the tense atmosphere, especially jeongin who changbin was still clinging onto. the maknae met hyunjin's glare multiple times and couldn't help but break a sweat every time they locked eyes.

 

"um..." jeongin cleared his throat, "hyung— are you just going to keep clinging onto me?"

 

"yeah, you don't like it, innie?" changbin looked up at jeongin, giving him the saddest eyes he could.

 

"no, no, hyung! i do! it's just that— hyunjin hyung... he just— looks a little agitated...?"

 

changbin turned to hyunjin, and sure enough, he was fuming. changbin paused, quickly letting go of jeongin and scooting close to hyunjin. the younger growled, one of his hands finding its way to changbin's waist. he gripped onto his waist harshly, looking into the older's eyes.

 

"h— hyunjin...?"

 

hyunjin ignored him, looking up at the other members and using his free hand to point towards the door.

 

"can you guys give us some privacy, please? i don't think you'll want to watch this," hyunjin licked his lips, retracting his hand and sliding it under changbin's shirt, "it'll go a little something like this."

 

changbin tensed up at the cold hand, his breath hitching. he looked up to see the other members getting up to leave, except for jisung who was eyeing hyunjin's hand.

 

"... can i join...?" he asked softly.

 

"okay, i get that you're the birthday boy and all but i don't like sharing. like, _at all_. i don't want you touching changbin hyung," hyunjin sighed, "but, could you grab my bag for me please? i'll let you... watch. would that be okay?"

 

"yeah, that's okay. it's understandable, really. he is yours after all," jisung smiled before looking around the room for hyunjin's bag. he spotted it in the corner and got up, walking towards it and grabbing it for hyunjin. jisung then went back over to hyunjin and passed the bag to him.

 

hyunjin was quick to stop touching changbin and grab the bag, opening it up and taking a few items out.

 

"h— hyunjin," changbin whined at the sight of a collar and a leash.

 

"what? wasn't this what you wanted, pup? you wanted me to put you on a collar and leash, didn't you? and now you've got jisungie excited, too. what a little slut you are," hyunjin tsked, "just can't get enough of being fucked, can you?"

 

"hyung..." changbin could feel tears start welling up in his eyes.

 

"hyung is right here, puppy. what do you want, pup?"

 

"the c— collar... and l— leash... please," changbin begged pathetically, his glossy eyes staring up hyunjin through his wet lashes.

 

"hm, okay. i'll put the collar and leash on you," hyunjin could see jisung shift awkwardly on the couch as he put the collar around changbin's neck, making sure it was secure. he then put the leash on as well, giving it an experimental tug and watching changbin's face scrunch up.

 

"so pretty, baby. it suits you so well, pup," hyunjin was grinning down at the boy, hands gliding over his chest to pull off his shirt.

 

"h— hyung..." changbin stopped hyunjin's hand, looking over at jisung with his face growing bright red, "i— u— um..."

 

"what is it, pup? what do you want? tell hyung what you need," hyunjin was playing with the hem of changbin's shirt now.

 

"'m... 'm..." changbin sucked in a breath, "'m shy..."

 

"shy, huh? you didn't seem shy when the cameras were on, begging for me like the little slut that you are," hyunjin tsked, "and now you're too shy to show off to jisung how pretty you are, how you only belong to me."

 

"b— but— i— h— he—"

 

"no buts, pup. good puppies know how to listen to their masters, don't they?"

 

"i... yes, hyung," changbin nodded his head and let hyunjin take off his shirt, hiding his face in his hands shyly.

 

hyunjin hummed, tracing a finger over one of changbin's nipples, the boy under him gasping. the younger smirked, digging his fingers into the older's waist.

 

"he's so pretty, isn't he, sung? he's so sensitive, it's so cute," hyunjin chuckled.

 

"y— yeah," jisung answered breathlessly, coming in closer to get a better look at changbin, "... he's really pretty. you're lucky. i just didn't know binnie hyung was so... _submissive_."

 

"not— not hyung..." changbin whispered, capturing the attention of jisung.

 

"you're not hyung?" jisung was surprised, raising an eyebrow.

 

"no, s— sungie hyung..." changbin looked at hyunjin for permission and the younger nodded his head, watching his boyfriend with adoring eyes.

 

"i'm... sungie hyung?"

 

"... yeah, you're sungie hyungie..." changbin answered, earning himself a groan from jisung.

 

"it's funny, changbin acts like such a dominant person on stage or around other people but when it comes to things like this... he just melts under my hands, how adorable," hyunjin laughed, again tracing a hand over changbin's nipples, making the boy whimper, "god, pup, i want to ruin you."

 

"n— nothing... nothing is stopping you from ruining me," changbin looked up at hyunjin, giving him an innocent little smile.

 

"hm... you're right, pup. come on, lift up your legs so that i can take your pants off," hyunjin watched as changbin lifted up his legs, letting the younger of the two slip his pants off, leaving him in his boxers.

 

"you feeling shy again, baby?" hyunjin could only chuckle in amusement at the boy who was hiding his face yet again.

 

"h— hyung... t— take off your c— clothes too, please..." changbin whined, high and loud.

 

"of course, pup. how else am i going to fuck you?" hyunjin laughed, the confidence in his tone never once breaking.

 

"please..."

 

"please what, pup? you're going to have to speak and beg properly if you want something."

 

"n— need you, hyung..."

 

"and who says that you, just my needy slut, is in control? you really want me to fuck you, pup? huh? how badly do you want it? beg for me, beg for hyung."

 

changbin looked over at jisung, feeling shy under both of the younger boys' gazes. he took a deep breath and looked back at hyunjin.

 

"please h— hyung... please fuck me, h— hyung... i w— wanna be filled up by y— you, please h— hyung..."

 

"okay, baby. only because you've been such a good pup for hyung," hyunjin cooed, grabbing onto the hem of his shirt and throwing it over his head in one swift move.

 

"you know, baby, i didn't like how you were so clingy with jeongin today..." hyunjin tilted his head to the side, eyes boring into changbin's own, "did you forget about me? forget about who you belong to?"

 

"no, hy— hyung, of course not... i— i couldn't," changbin whimpered, feeling hyunjin tug at the leash harshly. tears ran down his eyes and he let out a choked sob at the pressure.

 

"h— hyung, s— stop..."

 

"hyunjin, isn't that hurting him?" jisung was shocked, watching as hyunjin only pulled harder.

 

"he would use his safe word if it hurt," hyunjin growled, "... you know what? i'm sorry jisung, but could you leave please? maybe i'll let you join in another time but i don't think you'll want to see any of this, honestly."

 

jisung didn't say anything and only nodded his head, giving hyunjin a small smile to reassure him before getting up and walking out of the room, not forgetting to close the door straight after.

 

"god, i forget how much i only want you to belong to me. i almost let jisung hear the sounds you make that only i'm allowed to hear..." hyunjin loosened his grip on the leash, smirking down at the panting changbin.

 

changbin whimpered, tears still running down his face. hyunjin leaned down and kissed them away.

 

"sorry, did i hurt you?"

 

"n— no, hyung... it didn't h— hurt," changbin reassured, "i l— liked it, and if i d— didn't then i would've u— used my safe word..."

 

"i guess that's true, you've always been a bit of a masochist..." hyunjin laughed, "now that jisung is gone, you're not too shy, hm?"

 

"n— no, i'm still shy de— despite doing this with you so many times before..." changbin giggled, making hyunjin's heart skip a beat, "b— but... you're not _actually_ letting jisung in on t— this next time... are you?"

 

"of course not," hyunjin smiled, " _never_. i'm never letting him touch my pup."

 

"o— okay, good... i only want to be touched by y— you in that way..."

 

"is that so? you don't want anyone else, hm?"

 

"n— no... no-one else, h— hyung. just you... could you... could you please claim me as y— yours please...?"

 

"you'd like that, wouldn't you?" hyunjin smiled smugly, placing one of his hands on changbin's thigh.

 

"so much, h— hyung... i need you... p— please," changbin tugged on hyunjin's hand, placing it over his crotch, "p— please..."

 

"hold on, baby," hyunjin took his hand away, earning himself a long and drawn-out whine from changbin as he began unbuttoning his pants and taking them off.

 

"you really are just like a puppy... always whining for my attention. always just so needy," hyunjin shook his head from side to side, "i need to prep you, sweetheart. take off your boxers for me."

 

changbin did as told and took off his boxers, watching hyunjin fiddle with the lube bottle. the younger of the two squirted a generous amount onto his fingers, looking at changbin with a smile.

 

"you don't need that much prepping, right? we fucked recently, so it's not like you're super tight anymore," hyunjin snickered, thinking about their other night together.

 

"i— well... y— yeah, i guess so..." changbin looked away, blush evident on his cheeks as hyunjin leaned down to press a kiss to his forehead. hyunjin pushed two of his fingers in at the same time, feeling changbin clench around them.

 

"mm, pup. you're taking them in so well, huh? you can easily take in the other two, can't you?" hyunjin didn't wait to slip in the rest of his fingers, watching changbin's face for a reaction. the boy's face scrunched up in pleasure as he pushed back on hyunjin's digits, moaning out a string of his name.

 

"hyunjin— h— hyunjin— hyunjin, please," changbin whined, "p— please, i don't n— need prepping, please..."

 

"if you say so, pup," the younger chuckled, taking out his fingers and wiping them on his thigh. he then went to take off his boxers, slipping them off with ease.

 

"condom or no condom, baby?" hyunjin asked, trailing his fingers over the older boy's waist, making him gasp.

 

"condom... as much as i'd l— like you to fill me up, the s— showers might be occupied— and— and... it'll g— get dirty..."

 

"okay, sweetheart. no condom for another time, then," hyunjin ripped the condom packet open and swiftly put it onto his length, lubing himself up.

 

"the collar and leash are so pretty on you, pup..." hyunjin admired the boy for a second before slowly starting to enter him. changbin's eyes went wide and he held onto hyunjin's hand, stopping him for a second.

 

"s— stop for a second, please... you're big..."

 

"okay, baby," hyunjin muttered, "i'll stop. am i hurting you? does it hurt?"

 

"n— no... just uncomfortable right n— now..." changbin sucked in a breath before continuing, "okay, you can push the rest in."

 

hyunjin did as requested and pushed the rest of his length in, biting onto his bottom lip at the tightness.

 

"okay, fuck— ah, you're tight, pup... maybe i was wrong..." hyunjin let the boy under him adjust for a minute before he slowly started working his hips back and forth, "no matter how many times i fuck you, you're always so tight for me."

 

"ah! h— hyung," changbin squealed, "h— hyung, you're t— too big!"

 

"quiet down, pup. if you're too loud then we might get caught," that sentence seemed to make changbin panic as he quickly sat up, looking at the door for anyone.

 

"don't worry," hyunjin was quick to pick changbin up, letting the older boy wrap his legs around the younger's waist. the smaller gasped, burying his head into the taller's chest at the new angle. hyunjin made his way over to the door, locking it and then pinning changbin against the wall, "there we go. there's a new angle for us, too. does that feel good, huh, baby?"

 

hyunjin watched changbin's expression, the boy throwing his head back as his eyes rolled back into his skull. even though hyunjin wasn't thrusting, changbin believed he could've came from just feeling the younger inside him.

 

"f— fuck me," changbin panted out, completely forgetting about hyunjin's warning already, "fuck me, please!"

 

due to his strength, hyunjin could hold changbin up with one hand against the wall while he gripped onto his leash with the other. he started moving his hips, setting up a quick pace for him to fuck into changbin. the older choked on a moan, incoherent words leaving his mouth.

 

"shush, pup," hyunjin warned, pulling harshly onto the leash, "you're too loud, you don't want us to get caught, do you?"

 

"n— no, hy— hyung..." changbin was crying, his chest yelling at him to take in deep breaths of air. he looked up at hyunjin, his lashes wet with tears. hyunjin must have taken that as a sign for mercy because he loosened the grip in the slightest, just barely letting changbin breathe.

 

"quiet, okay?" hyunjin finally let go of the leash when changbin nodded his head, agreeing to stay quiet.

 

"good," hyunjin started thrusting harder into changbin, the older boy biting onto his bottom lip to stop any moans from leaving his mouth.

 

"you feel so good, puppy," hyunjin muttered, placing his hands wherever he could onto changbin's skin, "like a little omega in heat, huh? begging to be filled, what a naughty little pup."

 

hyunjin's words were so filthy, they were always so filthy. hyunjin knew the best ways to get changbin off, calling him a dirty slut and degrading him in the best possible ways imaginable. changbin liked it rough and he loved being choked. sometimes by hyunjin's hands and sometimes by the leash. either way, he was always begging for more and he was oh-so-vocal. he knew his sounds turned hyunjin on, edged the younger boy further. they both enjoyed it. quite a lot, actually. the members were always complaining about how loud they'd get.

 

_the members..._ hyunjin growled at the thought of his members even getting to see how changbin looked while he was in bliss. he didn't even realise that his frustration that driven his hips straight into changbin's prostate, the boy once again burying his head in hyunjin's chest. 

 

hyunjin could hear his muffled moans, his cries for more. he was gripping at hyunjin's biceps, the pleasure too overwhelming for him to think properly. hyunjin could feel his high coming at a rapid speed, and judging by how changbin was clenching around him just right, the older boy was close too.

 

"you going to come, pup?" hyunjin asked, feeling the boy shake in his arms.

 

there was a muffled sound from him and nodding up and down afterwards, which hyunjin just assumed meant a yes. he knew exactly what would send changbin over the edge as he gripped onto the leash again, pulling as hard as he could.

 

changbin let out a startled cry as he spasmed and came all over his own stomach. hyunjin fucked faster into the growing tightness of the oversensitive boy. it only took him a dozen more thrusts before he was emptying his seed into the condom. hyunjin felt his legs give up on him as he fell to the floor, changbin sliding down the wall with him.

 

the older was panting, his body covered in a sheen layer of sweat from their activities. hyunjin could only smile at his boyfriend before trying to pull out, changbin quickly protesting.

 

"n— no... wanna stay like this..." he mumbled, his voice sounding hoarse and fucked out.

 

"okay, pup— but not on the floor. we don't want your legs cramping up now, do we?" hyunjin chuckled, picking up the boy, his spent dick still buried deep within changbin.

 

"mm, hyunjin..." changbin sounded tired. exhausted. he let out a little yawn and hyunjin looked over at the clock on the wall.

 

"it's only two in the afternoon. take a nap, baby. i'll wake you up before we have to go over to the dance practise room, okay?" hyunjin smiled, peppering kisses all over his boyfriend's face as he laid him down on the couch, grabbing a few tissues and wiping the mess on changbin's stomach, "you want to cock-warm me, pup?"

 

"yes please," changbin muttered, "t— thank you, jinnie."

 

hyunjin laid behind changbin, spooning the boy as he took off the older's collar and leash, throwing it on the table where he had left the dirty tissue.

 

"of course, sweetheart. anything for my angel," hyunjin kissed changbin behind his ear one last time before he heard soft snoring coming from the older boy. he laughed quietly to himself and set his chin atop of the smaller's head.

 

"sleep well, my baby."

 

                                   ˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

seungmin stood outside the door, knocking on it and getting no answer.

 

 

"uh, guys...? i think i left my bag in there... hello?"


	48. i want to protect you one more time [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: crystal snow by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff at the end  
> description: changbin needs help with dancing so he asks minho to help him, and after the two are done with the session, they decide to play truth or date because they're bored. minho tricks changbin and locks him in the dance practise room, not knowing that he has claustrophobia and achluophobia.  
> requested by: snschraracha on wattpad

"i'm bored," changbin whined, plopping himself down onto the floor, a sheen layer of sweat covering his body.

 

"actually... me too, baby. are you tired from practising? the new dance is kind of hard..." minho trailed off, watching his boyfriend lay motionless on the floor.

 

"mhm, 'm tired hyung... how do you even keep up? dancing is too hard... my body is too old for this."

 

" _your_ body is old? i'm older than you, what are you saying about _me_?" minho laughed.

 

"i'm saying that your body is _super_ old," changbin snickered.

 

"it can't be _that_ old though if i can fuck into you just right, huh, baby? you're the one who screams out my name whenever we do anything involving... my hips," minho commented, an evil smirk filling his face at the reaction of changbin.

 

"h— hyung, no. anyway... let's do something, i'm really bored— and i don't mean make-out or anything like that. let's play a game," changbin suggested, rolling over to minho and then sitting up to face the older boy.

 

"like... uno?" minho asked, raising a brow.

 

"no, like truth or dare... where would we even get uno cards from?" changbin shook his head, "plus, uno makes me rage because i never win..."

 

"maybe because you're a sore loser when it comes to uno?" minho bit onto his bottom lip to hold back a laugh. changbin's face scrunched up and he pouted.

 

"am not! don't be mean, hyung!"

 

"sorry, baby. i just like teasing and messing with you," minho chuckled, "yeah— anyway, let's play."

 

 "oh, yay!" changbin cheered, his eyes lighting up, "okay! let's play! you can start, hyung."

 

"hm... okay. truth or dare, binnie?"

 

"t— truth!" changbin hesitantly replied, a little afraid to pick dare knowing how minho was.

 

"you coward," minho laughed, "okay... let's see... oh, i got one. if you couldn't date me then which member would you date?"

 

"uh... none?" changbin scrunched his face up at the thought of dating another member.

 

"no, no, you have to pick!"

 

"but— but i wouldn't want to date any of them!"

 

"just pick," minho groaned.

 

"why are you so desperate to find an answer... i just wouldn't date any of them," changbin pouted once again.

 

"so i know who to keep an eye on," minho smiled smugly, "i don't want you to be taken away from me."

 

"but i just said that i wouldn't date any of them," changbin frowned.

 

"okay, well, it's a life or death situation!"

 

"when would i ever be put in a life or death situation where i have to choose to date one of the other members?!"

 

"we're going to argue forever if you don't pick!"

 

"fine— uh... hyunjin? i guess? i mean he's kind of tall, so it'll be hard for me to kiss him. he'd have to lean down, and if we date for a long time and grow old together then his back will have problems. i'd have to push him on a wheelchair everywhere, and that would get pretty annoying. does that mean i have to grow taller? or maybe he can just chop off a bit of his legs and—"

 

"you're rambling," minho tittered, "how adorable. i only needed a short answer, though. now i know who to look out for..."

 

"wha— don't hurt him!" changbin's face fell, "it'll be my fault a— and i don't want that!"

 

"i was joking, baby. stop being so cute, i just want to squish your cheeks and give you kisses," minho grinned, "anyway, it's my turn."

 

"truth or dare, hyung?" changbin asked, although he already knew what minho's response was going to be.

 

"dare. momma didn't raise no coward," minho snickered, giving changbin a look. the younger rolled his eyes and looked deep in thought for a second.

 

"okay, uh... i dare you to... to... um... wear your clothes inside out...?" more of a question, really.

 

"how weak. i can wear my clothes inside out in my sleep!"

 

"but you sleep naked—"

 

"that's besides the point!"

 

minho fiddled with the hem of his shirt before taking it off and inverting it. he put it on in one swift move and then began with his pants as well.

 

"my underwear too...?"

 

"n— no! just— don't take off your underwear, that'll be the last thing i want..."

 

"okay," minho was clearly smirking as he inverted his pants and put them back on, "there. done. how easy. dare me something harsher next time, like putting ice down my pants or something like that. don't be afraid, you weakling."

 

"hmph... fine."

 

"should i even bother asking you truth or dare? knowing you, you'll just pick truth again. you always pick truth, it's no fun," minho stuck his tongue out at changbin.

 

"you know what, hyung? fine! i pick dare," changbin scowled.

 

"splendid," minho laughed evilly, "okay, let me see... hold on, let me go get something."

 

minho stood up from where he was sat on the floor and walked towards the door. he opened it and walked out. changbin missed the little click the sound of the door made.

 

and so he waited.

 

he waited and waited and waited.

 

five minutes had passed and changbin was beginning to feel confused. just _where_ was minho? he should've been back by now.

 

he waited for another five minutes and started to feel restless. he got up from the floor and walked towards the door. when he tried to open it, the door didn't budge.

 

fear was starting to creep up on changbin and he let out a cry, trying harder to open the door. he thought that maybe if he tried pulling a little harsher that the door would open.

 

 _wrong_.

 

"m— minho hyung? p— please— are you t— there?" changbin pleaded, never once letting his hands slip from the door handle.

 

the lights turned off and changbin let out a scream, falling to his knees and trying to make himself as small as possible. his breathing was beginning to get heavy, tears clouding his vision, not that he could see anything in the dark anyway.

 

he was shaking, the feeling of being surrounded by darkness making him panic. his cries only got more and more desperate, but unfortunately they weren't loud enough to be heard through the soundproof room.

 

he was _alone_.

 

alone, alone, _alone_.

 

he was _scared_.

 

scared, scared, _scared_.

 

"pl— please," changbin choked out, knocking on the door for help. when no-one answered, he buried his face into his hands, crying his heart out.

 

he had missed the click of the lock of the door again, and the way the lights had turned back on. the door was thrown open and minho stood there with a playful smirk, only before noticing how changbin was curled up and crying and he ran towards the shaking boy.

 

"changbin! baby, is everything alright?!"

 

 _clearly not_ , changbin wanted to shout back at his boyfriend.

 

"hey, why're you crying? it was just a harmless little joke, please don't cry..." minho bit onto his bottom lip, guilt written all over his face, "it was just a prank, please..."

 

"y— you're so mean!" changbin cried out, not bothering to look up at minho, "i r— really dislike you right n— now!"

 

"baby, please... i'm sorry, okay? i didn't know that this would happen... if i had known then i wouldn't have done it," minho crouched down to hold the younger in his arms, but changbin had just pushed him away.

 

"'m a— angry at you!" changbin yelled, the tears only running down his face quicker, "go away, hyung!"

 

"no, no... i'm really sorry, baby. please let me hold you... i don't want to see you upset, especially not by me," minho approached changbin again, and this time the younger boy just let the older do whatever.

 

"well, t— then maybe you s— should've thought about t— that before doing i— it," changbin sobbed and sobbed into minho's chest, "y— you're such a j— jerk!"

 

"i— i know..." minho gulped, "i'm really sorry, you know? that was stupid of me, i shouldn't have done it..."

 

changbin didn't say anything more. he just cried his heart out. he just cried until he felt too tired to function properly. minho's heart felt heavy at the sight of his crying boyfriend. the younger's eyes were red and swollen, his body was shaking and felt so fragile and small in the older's arms. 

 

"i'm sorry," minho whispered, kissing atop changbin's head, "i'm so sorry. i know it won't be easy for you to forgive me, but... is there a way i can make it up to you...?"

 

"k— kisses... a— and cuddles... and b— buy me ice-cream," changbin sniffled, "p— please..."

 

"okay, baby. you'll get all of the ice-cream you want. i promise," minho promised, "smile for me, yeah? i won't ever do that to you again."

 

"y— you better not, hyung... then— then i'll really g— go to hyunjin," changbin pouted.

 

"i won't... one, because i don't want to see you upset and two because i don't want hyunjin touching you," minho planted a few kisses on the boy's cheeks.

 

"okay, g— good... also, y— your clothes are still inside out... y— you were outside and some o— of the staff probably saw..."

 

"oh, shit."

 

changbin let a giggle slip past his lips and minho smiled, bringing the younger boy in close to him.

 

"i love you, binnie. hyung won't hurt or scare you like that ever again."

 

"i— i love you too... b— but i'm not forgiving you until i— i get my ice-cream..."

 

 

"fine, fine."


	49. really like you, please hold my hand tight [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: really like you by iz*one  
> genre/warnings: fluff   
> description: changbin wants to be the maknae of 3racha because he likes being babied.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad
> 
> this is so bad whoops

"changbin hyung, did you eat yet?" jisung asked, peeking into the studio room to get a glimpse of the other boy.

 

"uhm... not yet, sungie," changbin set his papers down on the desk and looked up at the younger, "i haven't had the time to. i've just been working."

 

"you work too hard..." jisung frowned, "channie hyung and i are starting to get worried about you."

 

"ah, you don't have to be..." changbin offered a smile, "'m fine..."

 

"nuh-uh, hyung," jisung approached the boy, turning him around in his chair and leaning in close, "you aren't fine, hyung. you need to eat. channie hyung and i will force you to eat if we have to."

 

"but i—"

 

"no, no. no buts, hyung..." jisung sighed before standing up straight, "i'm going to go get you food and i'll come back with channie hyung."

 

changbin watched as jisung walked off and out of the studio, blowing his boyfriend a kiss right before leaving. changbin giggled, turning his chair back to the desk and picking up his papers once again.

 

"binnie hyung~ i'm back with channie hyung," jisung sang, walking into the room and holding a plate full of food.

 

"changbin," chan sternly looked at the younger boy, "can you stop working for a bit? you're looking awfully pale, i think you should rest and eat up..."

 

"uhm... uh, well... i have a lot of work, to be honest... plus, i'm not hungry yet," changbin smiled sheepishly.

 

"you might not be hungry but it's still good to eat. changbin, you've just gained weight, i don't want you to lose it— especially not after you struggled so much to gain weight in the first place. you were really thin before and it was unhealthy, i don't want to see you like that anymore..." chan sighed to himself, "... so... let us feed you, okay?"

 

"hyung..." changbin sadly looked at the floor before looking back up and turning his chair around, "'m sorry, i really didn't mean to worry you or sungie..."

 

"it's okay, _baby_ , just eat up now," jisung smiled, approaching the boy with the plate of food, "channie hyung and i will feed you."

 

changbin let a gasp slip past his lips, his heart quickening at the sound of the pet name.

 

"can you... can you call me that again please?" changbin asked meekly, his cheeks dusting a light pink.

 

" _baby_ ," jisung chuckled, "you're our baby."

 

"thank you, sungie hyung..." changbin paused, his eyes growing as wide as saucers at the words that had left his mouth.

 

"what... what did you just call me?" even chan seemed shocked as he approached the other two.

 

"i... 'm sorry, it just happened..." changbin muttered.

 

"it's okay," jisung smiled, "i liked it, it was cute. hyung liked it, changbinnie."

 

"oh..." changbin was blushing, his eyes staring down at the floor, "uh, thank you for saying that, hyung."

 

"gah, binnie, you're so adorable," chan chuckled, "our baby maknae of three racha, huh?"

 

"m— maknae...? yeah, i... i want to be the maknae," changbin admitted, "that'll be— um— nice... if sungie hyung doesn't mind..."

 

"i don't mind, baby. you're already the maknae, it's just that our ages tell a different story," jisung tilted his head to the side, smiling at the boy.

 

changbin nodded his head in understanding, a smile adorning his face.

 

"anyway, baby boy, open up," chan requested, "let us feed you."

 

changbin opened his mouth and jisung gently slipped a spoonful of food past his lips.

 

"is it good?" chan asked, his eyes stuck to the small boy.

 

"uh-huh! thank you, hyungs..." changbin chewed and swallowed the food, his stomach rumbling in hunger.

 

"oh..." changbin was flustered once again, "i guess i am hungry."

 

"that's so cute," jisung chuckled, "you're so cute, baby."

 

changbin took another spoonful of food in his mouth, his cheeks blaring a bright red. chan could only stare in adoration as jisung cooed at the boy's chubby cheeks and his pouty lips.

 

once he was done eating, jisung set the plate on the desk and chan went to get a cloth. the australian came back quickly and wiped changbin's mouth for him, pecking his lips straight after and then setting the cloth down on the desk as well.

 

"now, you're not getting back to work _just yet_ ," chan took changbin's hand in his own and dragged the younger over to the couch, "i don't even know if we'll let you work in here for the rest of the day, actually. you've been working too hard recently and i don't want to see anything happen to you, so, rest up, baby boy."

 

changbin opened his mouth to complain but jisung shook his head, giving the boy a stern look. the smallest shut his mouth and nodded his head up and down slowly.

 

"but... um... are hyungs still going to work today...? don't want hyungs working without me, i'll feel sad..."

 

chan and jisung both smiled, wrapping their arms around their boyfriend. jisung nuzzled his face into changbin's neck while chan buried his face into the boy's brown locks of hair.

 

"no, no. you know what we can do, baby?" jisung asked.

 

"huh...? what can we do...?" changbin questioned, blinking rapidly a few times in confusion.

 

"we can cuddle for _hours_ ," jisung emphasised, snuggling impossibly closer to the smallest.

 

"yeah, that sounds like a good idea! we don't have a packed schedule today and i think the others are just playing board games or something... we can just stay here and cuddle," chan agreed.

 

"ah— really? channie hyung, you're usually so keen on working... can we... can we really cuddle _all day_?" changbin was giddy with excitement.

 

"yeah, of course we can! if a manager walks in or something then i'll kick them out. this is our quality time together and they can't stop us," chan snickered, laying down with changbin and jisung, the two sandwiching changbin.

 

"mmm, comfy," changbin hummed, holding both chan's and jisung's hands in his own.

 

"our maknae is so cute," jisung pressed kisses all over changbin's face, "isn't he? he's just our little baby and hyungs love him so much."

 

"ah, jisung~ stop it," changbin whined.

 

"no, no. it's hyung to you, baby. also, you like it when i say those things to you, don't lie to me," jisung chuckled, "isn't that right?"

 

"yes..." changbin sighed.

 

"yes, what?"

 

"yes, hyungie..."

 

"gosh, jisung, you're really good at this," chan laughed, "it's like you've been waiting all your life for him to call you hyung."

 

"maybe i have been," jisung smiled, "or maybe i'm just so used to babying changbin that it doesn't change anything."

 

"i guess that's true, he's always been more of the maknae than jeongin."

 

"well, _yeah_. the boy never stops whining like a little baby. jeongin... is just a little more mature."

 

"jeongin is a lot more mature than him, but it's endearing, really."

 

"ever since i've joined this company when we were younger i've always been babying changbin. it's cute, he was so small back then. well, he is _still_ super small. i thought he was younger than me back then so when he wasn't calling me hyung... it really confused me."

 

"i can see what you mean, i thought he was like fourteen when he joined and when he told me he wasn't, i was really confused."

 

"yeah, and—"

 

jisung was cut off by soft snoring, and the two stopped talking only to find changbin asleep already.

 

"oh," chan couldn't stop the smile forming on his face, "that's cute. baby is asleep."

 

"which probably means that i should sleep too," jisung stretched out his arms for a second before wrapping them around changbin again, "i want to join him in his dreams. will you meet us there?"

 

"yeah... i'll see you there," chan reassured, "goodnight, jisung. sleep well, i love you... and i love you, binnie baby."

 

"goodnight, channie hyung. i love you too, and i love you as well changbin baby."

 

the two boys placed kisses on changbin's face. chan had his arm draped around changbin's waist while jisung had his around changbin's chest.

 

the two closed their eyes and drifted off to sleep, meeting changbin in his dreams and being reunited with him once again.

 

nothing could ever tear their relationship apart.


	50. everytime i see you, lose control [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: turn it up by twice  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, cock-warming  
> description: changbin and hyunjin just finished having sex and hyunjin doesn't want to pull out. changbin doesn't approve and becomes really grumpy but can't do anything about it. in the end, he tells hyunjin that he actually doesn't mind cock-warming.  
> heights:  
> hyunjin — 182 cm  
> changbin — 167 cm  
> requested by: @DangerNoodleChan
> 
> idk why this oneshot reminds me of yoonkook but here we are

"fuck, ah..." hyunjin growled, halting his hips as he finally came down from his high.

 

changbin was panting, sweat rolling down the side of his forehead as he lay there, completely fucked out. hyunjin nuzzled into the younger boy's neck, kissing it gently.

 

"that was..." changbin trailed off, "nice... it was nice."

 

"yeah, hyung," changbin could feel hyunjin smile into his skin, "you feel so good around me."

 

"hey, you weirdo! pull out already!" changbin whined, hitting hyunjin's shoulder gently.

 

changbin could feel hyunjin shift his hips but he didn't pull out, he stayed buried deep inside of changbin. the older groaned, eyes glaring holes into hyunjin's head.

 

"'m oversensitive, you jerk!"

 

"i don't want to pull out, hyung," hyunjin sucked in a breath, "you feel too good for me to... and, also..."

 

changbin could feel hyunjin's hands on his ass, playing with his cheeks and giving it an experimental slap.

 

"hey, you brat! that h— hurt! you just finished fucking me, do you even know how sore i am right now?! pull out already!"

 

"no way, hyung," hyunjin grinned, "i want you to cock-warm me."

 

"no! i'm not going to!" changbin tried getting up, but hyunjin held the older in place. changbin whimpered at the younger's strong grip on his waist.

 

"oh, come on, hyung..." hyunjin smiled, "it's not so bad. it feels really good on my end. doesn't it feel good for you, too?"

 

"n— no... i feel sweaty and gross, and your dick shoved up my ass doesn't help in any way," changbin scoffed.

 

"admit it, you enjoy this," hyunjin had that stupid grin on his face again, and changbin had to told himself back from punching him.

 

"no! no, i do not! it's very uncomfortable, actually! get your dick out of my ass!"

 

"hm... that's not what you were saying before," hyunjin hummed, "oh! fuck me harder, hyunjin! oh, oppa! faster! oh, that feels so good! fuck me more!"

 

changbin's face went red and he whined, burying his face into his hands. hyunjin chuckled, tilting his head to the side for banter.

 

"what's wrong, baby? you shy?"

 

"why are you so annoying for?!" changbin groaned, throwing his head back.

 

"you're the one dating me, you can't complain," hyunjin licked his lips, staring at changbin's unmarked skin.

 

"i hate you, you lamp pos—" changbin was cut off by his own moaning, hyunjin biting and leaving marks on his neck.

 

"what was that? you hate me, huh?" changbin could feel hyunjin's breath ghosting over his skin, licking at the marks he made, "if you hate me so much then why are you moaning like a bitch in heat for me?"

 

"says the one who has his dick up my ass as if he's trying to knot me!"

 

"well, i would if i could, you know? just imagine it, i could be your big strong alpha and you could be my pretty little omega."

 

"i don't have to imagine the knot part because that's what's happening right now! and for your information, i wouldn't be an omega... an alpha suits me better, and if not then a beta... but not an omega..."

 

"sure, sure, because an alpha loves taking it up the ass," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

"don't judge! maybe some do!"

 

"you're just being a grumpy baby because you don't want to admit that you love cock-warming me," hyunjin sighed, "you love this dick, hyung."

 

"if you don't shut your mouth then i'll never let you fuck me ever again."

 

"baby, i don't like your tone. you can't forget who is in charge here," hyunjin growled, rolling his hips forward. changbin whimpered.

 

"oversensitive, s— stop..." changbin whined.

 

"then don't forget your place, baby," hyunjin tsked, halting his movements once again.

 

changbin didn't answer. hyunjin sucked in a breath before putting the two in a more comfortable position, which was hyunjin spooning changbin. the younger buried his head into the older's hair, wrapping his strong arms around changbin's tiny waist.

 

"so tiny..." hyunjin chuckled, "but then if someone were to take even the smallest glance at your biceps then it's a completely different story. too bad that you can't even put them into good use, it's funny how you're so buff but you liked to be held and put into place by another person's strength. isn't that right, baby boy?"

 

"yeah... i guess so..."

 

"you're not arguing with me anymore?" hyunjin raised a brow, not stopping the growing smile on his face.

 

"'m too tired to..." changbin answered honestly, stretching his arms out.

 

"then go to sleep, silly hyung. what are you even doing awake still? you're usually out cold right after we make love," hyunjin placed kisses all over the older boy's neck.

 

"yeah, but a certain someone didn't pull out yet," changbin grumbled.

 

"... and i'm not planning to. not until morning, at least. can't we just stay like this? why are you making such a big deal out of it?"

 

"i don't know... i guess i'm just not used to it..."

 

"go to sleep, then. you're obviously very drained right now and you should sleep," hyunjin pulled the older impossibly closer to his chest.

 

"... fine. you go to sleep too, though," changbin finally agreed, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

"obviously i will, hyung," hyunjin chuckled, planting one last kiss to changbin's lips before burying his head into the the crook of the older's neck, closing his eyes, "goodnight, baby. i love you."

 

"goodnight hyunjin... i love you too..." changbin replied, "... oh... and one more thing..."

 

"yeah?" hyunjin opened his eyes to look at the other boy who still had his eyes shut tightly.

 

"... i actually don't mind cock-warming you. it's nice. yeah— that's it— goodnight," changbin was quick to answer and hyunjin could see his cheeks that were flaring red. he grinned.

 

"goodnight, baby boy."


	51. today, you didn’t even have the strength to open your eyes [changbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i'm here for you by x1 (again!)  
> genre/warnings: heavy angst, major character death  
> description: changbin has a really bad illness and he wants to spend his last moments with jisung with a midnight talk and a lullaby.  
> requested by: snschraracha on wattpad
> 
> italics are the lyrics to the song btw

"jisung...?" changbin was looking at the younger one who was ready to walk into his shared bedroom with jeongin. jisung turned back and gave the older a confused look.

 

"yes, hyung?"

 

_yesterday you felt like you were running out of air._

 

the two had just finished up eating, the rest of the members gone to bed already. changbin looked nervous and awfully pale, the obvious weight loss in his cheeks being too scarring for jisung to look at. his body was thin, too, he almost always felt like a sack of bones in jisung's hands now.

 

"c— can you stay out h— here for a bit longer, please...? i just wanted to talk with my b— boyfriend..." changbin managed to let out, walking over to the couch and settling himself down onto it.

 

"of course," jisung smiled, skipping over to the older and plopping himself down next to him, "it's really late, though. you should go to sleep soon, i don't want you all tired, you know? you're already super sick and—"

 

"i know, i know... d— don't worry so much, though, i'll go to sleep soon..."

 

_today, you didn't even have the strength to open your eyes._

 

jisung pulled the older in for a hug, burying his head into the crook of changbin's neck with a big smile. changbin bit onto his bottom lip to keep himself from crying. he sucked in a breath as he hugged jisung back.

 

"what did you want to talk about, hyung? there's just so much, you know?"

 

changbin pulled away from jisung's hold, thinking long and hard for a minute.

 

"r— remember the first time we met...?" changbin was smiling now, too, recalling back to every moment they've shared together, "a— and how we were cr— crushing on each other back then. we w— were pinning over each other for so long..."

 

"how could i forget? how we first met was like every meeting of the main couple in any cliche drama ever!"

 

_worried that this might keep repeating._

 

"yeah..." changbin was so close to crying despite trying so hard to keep smiling. he wanted jisung to see his smile, he didn't want to upset the younger male.

 

_you just want to cry, i know._

 

"you were so cute back then... well, you still are cute," jisung chuckled, "rosy cheeks and messy hair. i can't help but fall in love with you more and more as every day passes."

 

_i feel the same._

 

"i— i... i remember m— my first night with you in the s— studio..." changbin closed his eyes for a second, "i— it was so awkward b— between us... we didn't know what to say t— to each other..."

 

_woo woo woo woo woo, you can rest for a while._

 

jisung had noticed by now that there was something awfully wrong with changbin. he felt his heart crack, the thought of the older leaving him too soon making tears brim at the corners of his eyes. he shook them away, though, wanting to smile for his boyfriend.

 

"yeah..." jisung choked out, "i— it was pretty awkward... it was a good thing that chan hyung was there for us then, right? we would've never gotten closer if he hadn't stepped in."

 

"i a— agree... channie h— hyung is pretty sociable and e— everyone likes him... h— he has a comforting aura," changbin nodded his head.

 

_woo woo woo woo woo, you can walk slowly when your shadow is too much to handle._

 

"were you mad at me back then?" jisung asked, "when i bumped into you and knocked your coffee out of your hands... it was pretty funny, to be really honest to you."

 

"h— hey, that coffee was expensive!" changbin raised his voice and immediately regretted it, coughing into his hands, "... i— it... it wasn't f— funny t— to me..."

 

_it's okay, it's okay. i'm here for you._

 

"hey, are you okay?" jisung held onto the older's hands, "that didn't hurt your throat too much, did it? do you want me to get you a glass of water, hyung?"

 

_it's okay, it's okay. don't forget that i'm here for you._

 

"n— no, i'm fine, s— sung, really..." changbin coughed again, trying his best to smile straight after, yet the pain was still visible in his eyes. jisung frowned, leaning in to caress the boy's cheek.

 

"... i— if you say so, hyung..." jisung took a deep breath, "b— but don't be afraid to go to bed whenever you feel tired, alright? y— you already overwork yourself too m— much normally..."

 

_when you turn off the lights and lie down, for some reason you can't fall asleep._

 

"i— i will, s— stop worrying a— about me so m— much..."

 

"sorry, hyung, i can't help it, you know? i just love you a lot and i don't want anything bad to happen to you..."

 

_a night full of sorrow, you start crying, but, goodnight, you can do better tomorrow._

 

"well..." changbin trailed off, his body feeling way too exhausted, his mind shutting itself down, "... y— you've always b— been o— one to worry a l— lot..."

 

"i know... pre-debut days were hard. i hated seeing everyone struggle... especially you, hyung..." jisung bit onto his bottom lip, trying to search for changbin's eyes. the older was looking down, playing with his fingers gently.

 

"i— i'm happy o— our group got to g— go out to— together t— today..." changbin let himself speak whatever was on his mind, trying to distract himself from the increasing tiredness, "i— i love s— seeing all of you s— smile..."

 

_good night, you can stop for a while, oh beautiful night._

 

"me too, changbin hyung. it was nice to finally spend some time together as a group, you know? we haven't had very good days off in a while," jisung was trying to distract himself too, but for a completely different reason.

 

he didn't want to see changbin die.

 

_it's okay, i always wanted to tell you this, you're doing a great job, you're growing._

 

"... w— will we g— get to g— go out tog— together again...?" changbin asked softly, his eyes feeling droopy. he forced himself awake when his throat erupted into a nasty cough, his whole body shaking due to how fragile it was.

 

"yeah," jisung forced out, rubbing changbin's back to soothe the older boy, "w— we will... don't worry."

 

 _no need to worry, i'll be here for you, good night_.

 

"o— okay... t— that's good... t— that's all i n— need..." changbin smiled, scooting closer to jisung even though the two were practically on top of each other already.

 

_just like always, you'll get through this._

 

"i— i want to g— go to s— so many different p— places w— with you, s— sungie..." changbin croaked out, "l— like maybe a w— walk at the b— beach while the s— sun is setting... o— or like... g— go to a museum... a— all that f— fun stuff couples d— do..."

 

"we will do that stuff, don't worry your pretty little head..." jisung reassured, planting a soft kiss onto changbin's forehead, even though his eyes were glazed over like newly cut glass, "you'll— you'll get better, okay...? t— trust me..."

 

_you'll achieve everything, all you need to do is trust me._

 

"i d— do trust you... i've al— always trusted y— you..."

 

_i'll never let go of your hand, i'm the window you always stare at._

 

jisung nodded his head in understanding, still pressing kisses all over changbin's face. the older smiled, and he would've giggled too if he wasn't so tired.

 

the two sat in silence for a moment, perhaps grieving on the fact that things were going to change.

 

neither of the two really liked change.

 

_you can rest for a minute..._

 

"y— you kn— know... i've been t— thinking..." changbin started talking again, the pain much more evident in his voice now.

 

"about... about what, hyung?"

 

_one step, two steps, catch your breath and keep walking._

 

"w— would you let me a— adopt a bunny...? l— like... when w— we get ma— married and move i— in together... j— just the two of u— us..."

 

_the faster you try to go, it'll seem far away._

 

"yeah, of c— course... i'll g— get you whatever you want, hyung..." jisung was struggling to keep smiling, and changbin could clearly see that now. he still offered a smile to the younger nonetheless.

 

_when tomorrow scares you, you can lean against my shoulder._

 

"h— hey... d— don't cry, s— sungie... i'm f— fine, see...?"

 

"h— hyung..." jisung shook his head, not letting the tears out, "hyung, what do you want to name the bunny?"

 

_i'll be right beside you, i'll comfort you._

 

"i... i do— don't know... w— what do you w— want to name it...?"

 

"bean. i want to name it bean after my favourite person," jisung held onto the older's hand, staring deep into his eyes. changbin smiled a painful smile, just he had did the other times.

 

"i— i like that n— name..."

 

_it's okay, it's okay, i'm here for you._

 

"i'm glad you like it, hyung..."

 

"h— hey, sungie...?"

 

"yes, h— hyung?"

 

"c— could you..." changbin looked at the younger, "c— could you h— hold me c— close for n— now...?"

 

"y— yeah, sure..." jisung sucked in a breath, eyes darting away quickly when the older sat in his lap, snuggling close to the younger.

 

_'no-one knows how i feel,' all those days you tried to comfort yourself._

 

"co— could i... could i a— ask for o— one more thi— thing please...?"

 

_just one step, no two steps, come a little closer._

 

"anything, hyung. anything for you."

 

"c— could you p— please sing m— me a lullaby...? i'm f— feeling tired..."

 

_i'll be a shoulder to cry on, i'll walk beside you from now on._

 

and how could jisung say no?

 

he took a deep breath and looked back at changbin, his heart breaking at the sight of the older.

 

he just looked so tired.

 

jisung knew that the end was near. everything that was good had to go eventually, anyway. changbin just had to be one of those things.

 

" _it's okay, even after time goes by..._ " jisung started singing softly, trying his best not to make his voice crack. he could feel a tear slip from his eye and changbin's hand wiping it away.

 

" _it's o— okay, even a— after everything i— in this wo— world changes..._ " jisung continued to sing, feeling the boy in his arms settle down. jisung's heart began to race, just as it did all of those years ago when he met changbin for the first time.

 

except, this would be the last time.

 

" _i'm h— here, i'll be th— there for yo— you, i'll b— be there f— for you..._ " jisung picked up changbin's hand, kissing his fingertips in the slightest, too afraid to damage the boy any further, " _... for you_."

 

changbin looked up at jisung. he smiled delicately and mouthed a few special words to him.

 

"i love you," jisung could make it out, even though his vision was blurred with tears. changbin had just said it so many times that jisung could recognise it.

 

" _it's ok— okay... ev— even when t— tears fall d— down..._ " jisung was shaking, trying to force the words out of his mouth.

 

" _it's o— okay, ev— even when i— i start f— fading,_ " jisung could hear changbin continue the next lyrics to the lullaby in his shattered and drained voice.

 

" _don't fo— forget, i'll b— be there for yo— you, i'll be t— there for you,_ " jisung watched changbin close his eyes, his breathing slowing down. the younger wanted to scream but knew he couldn't.

 

" _d— don't fo— forget... that i— i'm here f— for you..._ " jisung sobbed out, feeling changbin go still in his hold.

 

jisung cried his heart out, his body shaking from the impact. he held changbin close to his chest and didn't stop crying, all of the pain finally hitting him in waves of tears. he couldn't keep smiling after all that.

 

"i— i love you too, changbin! i— i love you too!"

 

_i'm here for you._


	52. i want you a lot, a lot, a lot [dancerachaxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: blood, sweat & tears by bts  
> genre/warnings: smut, hyung kink, daddy kink, oppa kink, choking  
> description: changbin needed help with the new dance. good thing minho, hyunjin and felix were there for him.  
> requested by: @svnnygyu on wattpad

"you should raise your arms here..." hyunjin muttered, tilting his head to the side to get a better look at changbin, "but, don't angle them that way. it's better if you turn a bit to your right and hunch down in the slightest."

 

"i— i don't know, hyunjin... i kind of suck at dancing. i don't know if i'll ever learn the new dance," changbin sighed, letting his arms fall down.

 

"i think you're doing well," felix commented, "at least you're not forgetting the choreography like jisung. it takes us _forever_ to teach him."

 

"but i suck at dancing... at least jisung can make it look good..."

 

"i don't like that kind of attitude, changbin," minho was heard from the other side of the room as he got up and approached changbin, "let hyung guide you. here."

 

minho stepped behind changbin and held onto his hands. he pressed his crotch forward right against changbin's ass. the younger couldn't help the moan that slipped past his lips. all three dancers froze in their places, the sound of changbin's moan ringing in their ears.

 

"what... what was that? did you just... moan?"

 

"a— ah, minho h— hyung, p— please forget that t— that happened," changbin stepped away minho, blush visible on his face. he looked down at the ground, clearly embarrassed.

 

"no, no. i'm not going to forget about that," minho boldly stated, stepping right behind changbin again and only pressing into the younger harder this time, "now... was that a moan, changbin? did you just moan because of me?"

 

changbin only whimpered in reply, trying to move away again but minho was quick to place his hands on the younger's waist, trapping him in place.

 

"answer me, changbin," minho wasn't mad, of course he wasn't— he was more amused than anything.

 

"hyung, _please_ ," changbin whined, "didn't mean to... 'm sorry, h— hyung, it just h— happened..."

 

"make that noise for me again, then, binnie," minho leaned down into changbin's neck, the younger shivering, "come on."

 

"i— i can't... i— it's so _dirty_ ," changbin felt tears brimming at the corners of his eyes before rolling down his cheeks. a hand went to wipe the tears away and changbin looked up at the smiling face of felix.

 

"don't cry, hyung. the noise was pretty, minho hyung just wants to hear your pretty moans again," felix reassured.

 

"b— but... but i... i... i can't..."

 

"no buts, binnie," minho bit down onto changbin's skin at his neck, drawing out a sinful moan from the younger.

 

"minho hyung, don't be so rough with him!" felix was surprisingly scolding the older, "you'll hurt the poor boy!"

 

"yeah, hyung!" hyunjin was heard agreeing, pulling changbin out of minho's arms and holding him close.

 

"you can't say anything, hyunjin! you'd do the same," minho tsked, "maybe not felix... felix is too much of a soft dom but i've seen _you_ be rough with changbin before."

 

"still!" hyunjin shouted, "that was not a great way to get him to have a foursome with us! i told you that we should've just asked instead!"

 

"... i'm still here," changbin whispered, looking in between the two arguing boys and then at felix.

 

"fine! changbin, would you like to let us fuck you?" minho asked rather harshly. changbin went silent and he blinked rapidly a few times in confusion.

 

"w— what...?"

 

"hyung, that was so forward," felix sighed, face-palming himself.

 

"well, how else would you have wanted me to ask it?" minho rolled his eyes.

 

"well, for starters, something like 'changbin, i'd like to talk to you about something' and then confess your undying love for him would've been a great way to say it instead," hyunjin sassed, "and then you could've told him that lix and i like him too!"

 

"... you guys like me...?" changbin asked, his words getting lost in the thin air.

 

the room went silent, no-one having the courage to answer changbin— even minho. the confident and cocky bastard minho.

 

"yeah..." felix finally answered, approaching changbin who was still being held by hyunjin and holding his hands, "a lot, hyung."

 

"we can't keep our eyes off of your ass whenever we're teaching the whole group dances an—"

 

"shush! don't tell him that!" hyunjin was practically screaming at this point.

 

"... m— my ass...?" changbin was asking for confirmation, his face a red mess.

 

"well it's too late to hide the truth now! we should go all out if we're being honest, you prick! and yes changbin, love, your ass," minho was shouting back at hyunjin.

 

"fine! i'll be honest, then! changbin hyung, i jerk off in the shower at the thought of you and sometimes seungmin catches me in the middle of it!" hyunjin admitted, his face turning a dark shade of red.

 

"j— just ignore them," felix dragged changbin away from the two, a small smile on his face, "but they're being honest, hyung. we really like you..."

 

"s— sorry i'm so unresponsive... i— it's a lot to take in," changbin had only noticed now that felix had his hand on his ass, and he didn't particularly mind it, actually, "... i like you guys, too. i just didn't know you had these thoughts about me, honestly."

 

"it's hard not to... you're so talented, you know? you're so good at rapping, your voice is to die for... not only that, but you can sing really well, too! you're really cute and whiny, but i like that about you. you act so tough but you're so soft," felix was rambling, but changbin didn't mind, "i really love you. the other two do too..."

 

as felix went on and on, changbin couldn't help but start to tear up. he felt a few tears slip from his eyes from felix's words, his heart picking up its pace and pounding out of his chest.

 

felix noticed his tears and immediately stopped rambling, his face twisting from an adoring one to a worried one. he wrapped his arms around the older, rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

 

"hyung! don't cry, please," felix exclaimed, getting the attention of minho and hyunjin. the other two stopped arguing and made their way over to changbin and felix, concerned voices filling the room.

 

"hey... are you crying because of us, hyung? we're sorry, we weren't actually arguing, we promise!" hyunjin reassured, "please don't cry! we're not trying to force you into anything!"

 

"n— no," changbin shook his head, "j— just overwhelmed... d— didn't know... t— that y— you guys liked m— me so m— much..."

 

"of course we do..." minho's face softened, "even though i crack stupid jokes and act like a cocky bastard, i'm being honest..."

 

"did you just call yourself a cocky bastard?" hyunjin had to stop himself from snickering.

 

"am i wrong?"

 

"no," hyunjin laughed.

 

changbin's lashes were wet with tears as he stared up at the two who were about to start arguing again. minho spared him one look, his heart melting at the sight of the tearful boy.

 

"so pretty..." minho stated, surprising himself and the other three.

 

"you sadist!" felix was the one yelling this time, "the sight of him crying is pretty?!"

 

"well— like— just imagine him absolutely fucked out, crying from oversensitivity and how good he feels!"

 

"why are you so horny for?!" hyunjin groaned.

 

"d— does... does hyung want to fuck me...?" changbin asked quietly, but it was loud enough for all three dancers to hear, "will l— let hyung fuck me i— if he wants to..."

 

"really...?" there was something new in minho's eyes— lust.

 

"uh-huh... if hyung really wants to. i really like hyung and hyung likes me too, right...?"

 

"fuck... yeah, baby. hyung really likes you."

 

"o— oh..." changbin was flustered, " _baby_... can you call me that again, please?"

 

"you aren't in any place to be making orders, changbin," minho was quick to answer, eyes boring into the boy's own.

 

"y— yes, hyung," changbin whimpered, eyes glossing over with new tears.

 

" _baby_ ," felix was the one talking now, "baby, angel, princess. do you want to be taken care of, sweetheart? would binnie like that?"

 

"the contrast..." hyunjin muttered before turning to changbin to wipe at his tears.

 

"yes, lix," changbin smiled, "want to be taken care of by you, minho hyung and jinnie..."

 

"is there any place we can go to...?" hyunjin asked, trying to think of anywhere the four could secretly be without getting caught.

 

"... the studio, maybe...?" changbin answered slowly but surely, a little sly smile starting to fill his face. the dancers were shocked at his answer.

 

"the studio...? where you, chan hyung and jisung work...?" minho questioned, "that's so dirty, baby. how naughty."

 

"w— we could... there's a lock... channie hyung and sungie aren't working right n— now... t— they went to practise their vocals... a— and there's condoms and lube in there," changbin got out.

 

"... and if they walk in and it's smelling like sex?" felix cautiously asked.

 

"they're used to it," all three boys could see the smile on changbin's face, but they didn't choose to question it any further.

 

"okay, let's go, then... but that means that we'll have to be somewhat quiet. even though the walls in there are soundproof, i have a feeling that you'll get pretty loud, baby," hyunjin chuckled, opening up his arms for changbin to jump into.

 

the older boy gladly did so and hopped into hyunjin's arms. he felt safe and secure as he buried his head into the younger's chest. the four left the dance practise room in a hurry, earning themselves weird looks from woojin, seungmin and jeongin who were outside. 

 

they found the studio and changbin was right— chan and jisung weren't working there. it was completely empty. hyunjin let changbin down who fetched out his keys, locking the studio door behind him.

 

"will... w— will you guys be gentle?" changbin muttered in question, eyes glued to the floor.

 

"of course we will be," felix reassured, before looking over at minho and frowning, "oh, well... jinnie and i will be."

 

"i'll be gentle, i promise," minho sounded sincere, placing a hand on the younger's chin and lifting his head up.

 

"thank you, h— hyung..."

 

"now... let's get to it, shall we?" hyunjin grinned, immediately wrapping his arms around changbin and planting kisses all over his face.

 

"j— jinnie," changbin's voice came out all whiny, hyunjin beaming in delight at his sounds.

 

"what was that, baby? you're not calling me by the right name," hyunjin whispered, sending shivers down changbin's spine.

 

"daddy...?" changbin was asking for confirmation, but hyunjin shook his head gently.

 

"no, no... that's felix."

 

"oppa...?"

 

"that's it. good boy, binnie," hyunjin cooed, leaning down to peck at changbin's neck.

 

felix went to changbin's side, playing with the hem of his loose shirt.

 

"lift your arms up, baby boy," felix ordered. the older complied and lifted up his arms, letting felix take off his shirt.

 

"so pretty, binnie," minho muttered, "so cute, too. love how tiny your waist looks, love your pretty golden skin."

 

"hyungie," changbin whined out.

 

"hm, baby? what is it? what do you need?"

 

"l— like being called pretty," changbin admitted with a sheepish smile, "like it when hyung calls me pretty."

 

"then i'll call you pretty and pretty over and over again, my little baby," minho leaned down to press kisses onto changbin's collarbones.

 

"h— hyung..." changbin looked down at his pants, his problem being obvious to all three dancers.

 

"aw, poor baby. all we did was kiss you and you're already so hard, hm?" hyunjin kissed down changbin's back, stopping at his ass.

 

"let me take your pants off, baby. don't touch yourself, okay?" felix tugged at changbin's pants, unbuttoning them and taking them off in one swift move.

 

"b— but daddy... 'm so needy..."

 

"no, baby. you have to listen to daddy or you'll be punished," felix growled, his eyes darkening. changbin gulped and nodded his head, standing awkwardly to let the australian do whatever he wanted to do to him.

 

"on the couch, pretty boy," hyunjin purred, "it's a lot better than just standing here."

 

changbin complied, letting the dancers take him over to the couch to lay him down. changbin paused for a second, finally realising something.

 

he's letting three dancers fuck him.

 

three. dancers.

 

their thrusts must be really strong.

 

"oh, fuck..." changbin muttered to himself, just the thought of it making his cock throb.

 

"penny for your thoughts, angel?" minho asked, a curious gaze in his eyes.

 

"ju— just... t— the three of you are d— dancers... and that m— means... t— that your thrusts a— are... powerful...?"

 

"mhm..." felix grinned, "you bet they are, baby."

 

"who do you want to fuck you first?" minho licked his lips, looking changbin all over.

 

"w— whoever wants to go first, h— hyung..."

 

"well?" minho looked at felix and hyunjin who both shrugged.

 

"i kind of want to fuck his mouth..." hyunjin muttered, "binnie baby, would that be okay?"

 

"i— yes, oppa. t— that would be fine..." changbin nodded his head eagerly.

 

"then, maybe we can both fuck him at the same time, minho hyung," felix suggested, "unless baby can't take that."

 

"i— i can take it... i've done it before a few times, actually."

 

"... what?" all three dancers asked in unison.

 

"that's..." changbin took a deep breath, "that's what i meant by channie hyung and sungie are used to it... t— the three of us have messed around in the studio b— before..."

 

"so... they've fucked you before? you let them fuck you before we could, hm?" minho wrapped his fingers around changbin's neck, putting slight pressure there. the younger boy's eyes went wide and he let a little gasp slip past his slips.

 

"h— hyung..." changbin cried out when minho put more pressure.

 

"this is making you aroused, isn't it, baby? you like feeling my hands around your neck, huh? you like feeling vulnerable, don't you?" minho chuckled, watching the smaller gasp for air.

 

"ye— yes! yes, hyung," changbin had tears running down his face, felix and hyunjin pressing kisses all over his face to soothe peculiar feeling of being choked.

 

"how cute... i can see your pretty little cock leaking through your boxers. you just want to get fucked senseless, don't you, baby?" minho finally let go of changbin's neck, letting the boy breathe. he pressed a kiss to changbin's forehead and played with the hem of his boxers.

 

"yes— yes, hyung! j— just want to be f— fucked," changbin panted.

 

"you're doing so well, baby," hyunjin cooed, "knowing when to use your words like a good boy. will you let oppa prep you, hm?"

 

"yes, oppa. please p— prep me," changbin let minho slide off his boxers, revealing his hard and leaking member. there was a hum of satisfaction from felix, the australian eyeing his cock.

 

"so pretty," felix chuckled, "it's so red and hard. you must really like this, don't you? we haven't even done anything to you yet and you're already dripping so much pre-come."

 

"t— think i'll come from just jinnie oppa's f— fingers," changbin whimpered.

 

"no, no. you're not allowed to come until we let you. you're only allowed to come from minho hyung's and lixie's cocks, okay?" hyunjin bit onto his tongue upon seeing changbin's perky ass.

 

"yes... yes, oppa," changbin's back arched up at the feeling of hyunjin spreading his cheeks apart. his breath hitched and he let out a high-pitched whine.

 

"where is the lube and the condoms, angel?" felix asked, getting up from the couch to get ready to look for the items.

 

"t— the desk... bottom drawer," changbin answered, turning around and laying himself down on his stomach.

 

felix got up, quickly making his way over to the messy desk and opening the bottom drawer. he got out a few condoms and a bottle of strawberry flavoured and scented lube. he then made his way back over to the other three boys and gave hyunjin the bottle of lube.

 

"strawberry... flavoured and scented?" hyunjin chuckled, "that's cute."

 

"it s— smells nice..." changbin admitted, his face a dark shade of red, "i— i don't know about taste... i've never tried it."

 

"hm..." hyunjin hummed, opening the bottle and spreading it the lube all over his fingers. he then brought it up to changbin's face and pushed his fingers past the boy's lips. changbin eagerly opened his mouth, letting hyunjin play with him.

 

"suck, baby. tell oppa how it tastes like. make a mess of yourself," hyunjin ordered, a satisfied grin filling his face when he could feel changbin start sucking on his fingers.

 

"you look so pretty like this," felix commented, his eyes stuck on changbin and the boy's movements, his head bopping up and down on hyunjin's long fingers.

 

hyunjin took off his pants and boxers with his free hand with ease, his cock springing to life. he took his fingers out of changbin's mouth with a loud pop, the older letting out a little moan. hyunjin smiled, pouring out some lube on his fingers yet again.

 

"how was it, baby?" hyunjin asked, pressing his index finger to changbin's entrance and circling the rim.

 

"tasty... i— it's pretty sweet, oppa..." changbin wiped at some lube on his lips and chin, gathering it on his own fingers and then pushing it into his mouth.

 

"glad you enjoyed it, love. oppa is going to prep you now, alright, angel? try to keep quiet, we don't want anyone finding out about this."

 

"yes, oppa. will stay quiet..." changbin buried his head into the couch when he could feel hyunjin's index finger finally push into his entrance.

 

"you're... loose," hyunjin muttered, "did you let someone fuck you recently, hm? maybe you let channie hyung and sungie fuck you earlier today? is that it?"

 

"n— no," changbin whined, "j— just— just played w— with myself this m— morning..."

 

"what a naughty baby. do you even need me to prep you, huh?" hyunjin tsked, taking out his finger.

 

"b— but it feels g— good..."

 

"too bad, then. that's what you get for playing with yourself," minho butted in, "since you belong to us now, that'll mean that you'll have to ask for permission to play with yourself and to come."

 

"b— but—"

 

"what? are you complaining, little one? do you want to be punished?" minho barked.

 

"n— no..."

 

"no, who?"

 

"n— no, hyung..."

 

"okay, good. can you turn around for hyung now, binnie? so that jinnie can see your cute face and lix and i can see your pretty little hole, hm?"

 

"yes, hyung..." changbin was so obedient, turning around to face hyunjin who smiled at him. his eyes landed on the younger's cock and they widened. he could only stare in disbelief at the size.

 

"something the matter, baby?" hyunjin asked, although he had a knowing smirk on his face.

 

"b— big..." changbin gasped out, his eyes never once leaving hyunjin's cock.

 

"i know, angel. i hope i don't hurt you. you know how to get me to stop, right? two taps on my thigh, okay?"

 

"y— yes, oppa," changbin gulped.

 

"that's a good boy," hyunjin cooed, getting up on his knees.

 

"j— jinnie oppa... don't k— know if i can fit all of it in my mouth..." changbin whimpered.

 

"that's fine, angel. there's no pressure. i just want you to try your best, alright?" hyunjin offered a small smile.

 

"always... will always try my best for yo—" changbin was cut off by feeling minho and felix enter him, his breath hitching. he cried out at the feeling, almost throwing himself forward onto hyunjin.

 

"sh, sh, baby. it's alright, okay? we're going to take things nice and slow," it was felix's voice that filled the room and helped calm changbin down. he could feel a weight on his back and a hand— most likely felix's— rubbing circles onto his back.

 

hyunjin leaned down to kiss changbin's lips, which caught him off-guard. he kissed back immediately, though, hyunjin savouring the taste of the strawberry lube that still lingered on changbin's tongue. he pulled back and stroked the older's cheek gently.

 

"don't worry, we won't hurt you..." hyunjin reassured, "just want to make you feel good. they won't move until you tell them to— and i'll wait until you're ready."

 

"h— hold my hands, p— please..." changbin whimpered, holding out his hands for hyunjin to take. the younger gladly took the younger's hands in his own, admiring how much smaller they were.

 

"don't worry," hyunjin leaned down to press kisses all over his fingertips, his breath ghosting over them making changbin shiver, "give me a colour, how are you feeling?"

 

"a... a little yellow..." changbin could feel tears slipping from his eyes.

 

"okay, angel. how can i make you feel green? what do you want me to do for things to be better?" hyunjin was quick to tend to changbin's needs.

 

"w— wanna make oppa feel g— good too..." changbin whispered, although hyunjin had heard him clearly, "w— wanna let oppa fuck my mouth..."

 

"no, no, sweetheart... i don't want to hurt you. i'll find a way to get off of it's too much for you, i promise. i really don't want to hurt you," hyunjin smiled, "it's okay, really. you're a little overwhelmed right now."

 

"b— but... this isn't f— for me... this is for you, lix and minho hyung... j— just wanna make you three feel good, 'm fine, really! 'm ready for daddy and hyung to move and 'm ready for oppa to use me..." changbin's eyes were wide and staring up at hyunjin, and he could tell that the older was telling the truth.

 

"... you're really sure?" minho was heard asking, and changbin nodded his head eagerly.

 

"yes! 'm sure! it's n— not like i haven't done this before... i— i can take it!" changbin was determined, and that made all three boys smile.

 

"what ever did we do to deserve such a precious angel like you?" felix asked quietly.

 

"no, no... what did _i_ do to deserve you guys? you three make me feel so good... i love you three so much," changbin giggled, "not channie hyung or sungie! or the others... only you guys in that way."

 

"we love you too, baby boy," felix couldn't stop the chuckle that left his mouth as he leaned down to press a kiss to changbin's neck.

 

"jinnie...?" changbin looked at hyunjin who was smiling so brightly.

 

"you're so adorable," hyunjin sighed, "you'll never know how much i love you. open up, angel. let oppa do as you wanted."

 

changbin opened his mouth, letting hyunjin have full access to his mouth. the younger pushed his cock past the older's pouty lips, a groan leaving his mouth in delight.

 

"remember what i said? tap twice on my thigh if it's too much, okay?"

 

a noise emitted in changbin's throat, and hyunjin assumed it was confirmation so he started moving his hips slowly.

 

"can they move, love?" hyunjin watched changbin nod his head, almost choking himself.

 

minho was the first to move, his hips thrusting at a fast pace and never once stopping. changbin tried to gasp but only choked on hyunjin's cock instead, his eyes rolling to the back of his head as felix started moving as well. the australian settled for something slower and more passionate while minho only sped up with every increasing second.

 

"feels good, doesn't it, baby?" minho purred, "it feels good for me, too. you're just the sweetest boy, aren't you?"

 

changbin let out a whine that resonated in his throat at the compliment, bopping his head up and down in time with hyunjin's thrusts.

 

"you look so pretty around my cock, binnie baby," hyunjin let his hands run through the older's hair, tangling his fingers in the dark locks.

 

"oh, baby— ah, fuck," felix cursed, burying his head into changbin's neck and sucking at his skin.

 

changbin moaned around hyunjin's cock, making the younger boy throw his head back, groans spilling from his mouth.

 

there was a knock at the studio door that made all four boys stop their movements, fear and shock filling the atmosphere.

 

"hey, jisung! are you in there?" it was chan's voice, "i think i left my keys back at the dorm... i thought you said that we were going to get lunch?"

 

changbin's eyes went wide and he looked up at hyunjin, panic in his orbs. hyunjin pulled out of changbin's mouth, leaning down to whisper something into his ear.

 

"you have to answer him or he won't go away..." changbin gulped and nodded his head, almost moaning out loud when minho and felix started moving their hips again.

 

"c— channie hyung, it's j— just me in here," changbin forced out, biting on his bottom lip to suppress a moan.

 

"oh! changbinnie! could you check to see if my wallet is in there, please? sungie and i are going to get lunch, i just need to find where he is..."

 

changbin looked up at hyunjin with pleading eyes, trying to get the younger to look at the desk for chan's wallet. thankfully, he understood and got up to check, shaking his head no when he couldn't find it.

 

"n— no! your wallet isn't in here, hyung!" changbin shouted.

 

"ah, okay... thanks anyway. are you working on something?"

 

"y— yeah... just practising my rap. t— that's why my voice sounds so hoarse, i've b— been practising for a while now..."

 

"okay, binnie. remember to take a break, alright? don't wear yourself out too much."

 

"yes, h— hyung! thank you!"

 

there were the sounds of footsteps going away before hyunjin rushed back over to changbin.

 

"that was a close one..." felix laughed, "i guess we're going to have to be a little more subtle and quiet now."

 

"yeah, you said it..." hyunjin opened up changbin's mouth with his thumb, pushing his cock back inside the older's mouth.

 

"that was scary," minho chuckled, "chan hyung would've _killed_ us."

 

"surprised he hasn't already," hyunjin snickered.

 

"fuck— i don't want to be so close already, but... the thought of someone catching us is going to send me over the edge," minho growled, thrusting his hips at an animalistic pace.

 

"i don't think he minds— do you, baby?" hyunjin purred, eyes glued onto the boy who was taking half of hyunjin's cock in his mouth and stroking what he couldn't get. changbin shook his head no.

 

"shit— okay, fuck," minho continued to thrust even faster, so close to his release. it only took him a few more thrusts before he was spilling his seed into the condom with a loud animal-sounding growl.

 

changbin whimpered, spilling all over the couch and clenching around felix. the australian placed his hands on changbin's waist, gripping at his skin and leaving marks. he got into a more comfortable position to fuck into changbin now that minho had pulled out, putting in all his strength to please the older.

 

"l— lix! d— daddy!" changbin cried out around hyunjin's cock, sending wonderful vibrations onto the tallest's member.

 

"i'm almost there, baby. almost at my release, come on," hyunjin encouraged the older, "almost there, make oppa come. swallow it all, love."

 

changbin, determined to make hyunjin come, found a vein on his cock and continued to trace it with his tongue. he went to the tip of the younger's cock and sucked on it, hyunjin's fingers going straight to his hair to tug at it.

 

"fuck, changbin! fuck, i'm going to come, baby," hyunjin warned before tugging changbin all the way down on his cock, the older gagging as hyunjin released inside his mouth.

 

"th— that's it..." hyunjin panted, "that's a g— good boy..."

 

felix was overwhelmed at the sight of the two, feeling a knot form in the pit of his stomach seeing changbin take hyunjin so well. he groaned out before also spilling into the condom without warning, changbin moaning one last time before burying his head into the couch, too tired to move.

 

felix pulled out slowly, going to tie the condom up before throwing it in the trash.

 

"need to clean baby up," minho, who was already fully-clothed and with a wet rag went over to changbin, wiping at the mess on his face and stomach. he then went onto cleaning the couch, trying his best to fix and hide the stain.

 

"is there air-freshener, hyung?" felix asked, pulling his pants back up as he went to look for anything to get rid of the smell of sex.

 

"mhm... should be in the second drawer..." changbin mumbled sleepily. he looked over at hyunjin who had already pulled his pants back up and was now looking for changbin's discarded clothes.

 

"jinnie... wanna wear your shirt..." changbin reached out for hyunjin who gladly took off his shirt for changbin, putting it over the smaller boy. the tallest then went to zip up his jacket, hiding his toned body with the material.

 

"thank you..." changbin closed his eyes but could feel hyunjin putting his boxers and pants back on with a little bit of struggle.

 

there was the sound of running water and a spray before the room went silent. changbin opened his eyes again only to find the three dancers surrounding him with eager eyes.

 

"... you okay, hyung?" felix was the first to ask, as curious as always.

 

"'m fine... just sore," changbin chuckled, a little whine leaving his mouth when he moved a bit.

 

"sorry... didn't mean to hurt you, binnie," minho sounded a little upset, and changbin just shook his head from side to side.

 

"you didn't hurt me, i enjoyed it," he reassured, "don't even worry about it."

 

"ah, okay... that's good," hyunjin smiled, wrapping his arm around the older's shoulders, "so... how does being our boyfriend sound...?"

 

"y— you're asking me that _after_ we have sex?"

 

"yeah," it wasn't hyunjin who answered, but minho, "we'd like you to be... right after sex."

 

"my answer is obviously yes... i like the sound of that," changbin scoffed, "but you could've asked me _before_."

 

"hey, don't complain. we were all too horny before to ask," felix rolled his eyes, "but at least we did _now_."

 

"yeah... i guess so... anyway, we should leave before channie hyung and sungie find out..."

 

"yes, that's a good idea," the three dancers laughed. hyunjin picked up changbin in his arms and the other two looked behind them for any trace or evidence of what they'd done, and when they found nothing, all four boys left the room.

 

"let's just hope that stain disappears..." minho laughed as they were walking down the hall back to the dance practise room.

 

"... what stain?" it was chan's voice. his eyebrows were raised as the four stopped walking in the hall to meet his eyes.

 

"... did i say stain? i meant train... let's hope that train disappears..."

 

"... okay...?"

 

the four boys quickly dashed out of the room, changbin clinging onto hyunjin for dear life before chan could come and scold them.


	53. what you wanted so badly is right here [woojinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: wonderland by ateez  
> genre/warnings: smut  
> description: changbin has sensitive nipples. woojin knows this and loves to mess with the boy at any given opportunity.  
> requested by: DangerNoodleChan on wattpad

"i— it's so fucking cold," changbin cursed, earning himself a look from his boyfriend. woojin frowned.

 

"no cursing, baby. also, i just gave you my jacket... how are you still cold?" woojin asked, approaching the boy and fixing his collar.

 

"i— i don't know... i get cold easily, hyung. you've got to help me out... please hold me," changbin cuddled into woojin, his eyes glassy with tears.

 

"i told you to wear more clothes, didn't i?" woojin sighed, pulling the boy in close to himself and wrapping his arms around him.

 

"yeah, but i have to keep my theme of black. all of my warmer clothes are in brighter colours," changbin pouted, "i want to act tough."

 

"and what's wrong with wearing brighter colours? you look cute in them," woojin shook his head, "what happened to my baby changbin?"

 

"i am still baby changbin! i'm just dark baby changbin," changbin whined.

 

"and soon enough, you'll be sick baby changbin if we don't get you to someplace warmer."

 

"'m fine, hyung!"

 

"that's not what you'll be saying when you're stuck in bed and all sick because you didn't wear warm enough clothes," woojin bit onto his tongue, really pulling changbin in close now. he felt something hard against his chest and he looked down, confused. it only took a good minute before it clicked in his head and woojin grinned.

 

"h— hyung, why are you grinning like t— that?" changbin asked, clearly puzzled.

 

"i don't know, binnie. why don't you tell me?"

 

"uhm..." changbin blinked rapidly a few times, "i— i don't know, hyung."

 

"mhm. let me try something, baby," woojin placed one of his hands onto changbin's waist, lifting up the younger boy's shirt and his own jacket slightly. he took his free hand and trailed it up changbin's stomach to his chest. the rapper stiffened in woojin's hold, letting a soft gasp escape his mouth when the older male took a hold of one of his nipples.

 

"w— woojin hy— hyung," changbin whined, letting his head fall forward into woojin's chest.

 

"hm? what is it, baby?" woojin looked down at the shaking boy, going over to his other nipple and just slightly brushing against it.

 

"p— please, s— stop... 'm s— sensitive t— there, r— remember? a— and it's cold..."

 

"that's exactly why i'm doing it, baby," woojin chuckled, "not so big and dark now, hm?"

 

"not in p— public, please..." changbin whispered, his eyes welling up with tears.

 

"you going to cry, binnie?" woojin mocked, tilting his head to one side, the dominance in his tone being too intoxicating for changbin to focus properly.

 

"hyungie, please..." changbin hid his face with his hands in embarrassment.

 

"aw, look at my little baby... he's getting hard just from me touching his pretty body, isn't that right?" woojin finally let go of changbin's shirt and his jacket, letting both of the materials fall. he quickly retracted his hands, a teasing smirk filling his face.

 

"wa— wanna get to the h— hotel quickly, h— hyung..." changbin was obviously still in sub-space, his words being slurred and messily thrown together.

 

"you're lucky no-one can see us right now. come on, we need to get to the van," woojin held out his hand for changbin to take a hold of, the younger gladly doing so, "and then, once we get to our hotel room, hyung will take care of you."

 

"p— promise, hyung...?"

 

"promise, baby boy. come on, now— or the others will think we're making-out," woojin chuckled.

 

"... well, i— i wouldn't have minded if we were," changbin admitted shyly, earning woojin's attention once again.

 

"cute, baby boy. i wouldn't have minded either, but... we just can't in the public. you understand, right?"

 

"yes, hyung..."

 

"oh— i can see the van. chan is going to beat our heads in for being late," woojin laughed, spotting the australian standing outside the van with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

"'m too cute for him to hurt me," changbin whined, capturing chan's attention almost immediately.

 

"there you guys are! we've been waiting for you two for ages," chan groaned, "come on, get in. we've got to get to the hotel before dark."

 

"yes, hyungie," changbin smiled, opening up the van and getting into it, dragging woojin with him.

 

"you're lucky you're cute, changbin," chan sighed.

 

"i told you," changbin whispered to woojin, watching as their leader got into the van as well.

 

"no-one is able to resist your cuteness," woojin whispered back, chuckling.

 

"is it going to take long to get to the hotel...?" changbin pouted, "i— i can't wait too long, hyung..."

 

"be patient, little one. it won't be too long," woojin placed his big hand delicately onto changbin's thigh, squeezing it gently.

 

"so, who wants to pair up with who for the hotel rooms?" minho asked from the front seat, looking back at everyone else.

 

"i'll be with binnie," woojin stated, getting the attention of minho who looked down and stared at woojin's hand.

 

"... any reason?" minho asked cautiously.

 

"no," woojin grinned, "no reason. just want to be with this cutie is all."

 

"... alrighty, then."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"h— hyungie— wo— woojin h— hyung," changbin cried out, "p— please, 'm so s— sensitive there!"

 

"mhm, i know you are... and it's so cute, too. you're getting so worked up and all i'm doing is playing with your nipples, baby," woojin laughed, a sinful smile appearing on his face.

 

"h— hyung— need you to t— touch me," changbin squirmed under woojin's gaze, "p— please, h— hyungie!"

 

"i _am_ touching you, baby," woojin tilted his head to the side, blinking down at changbin, "you need to be more specific."

 

"t— touch my dick p— please, hyung... p— please make me f— feel good, hyungie..." changbin wrapped his legs around woojin's waist, trying his best to rub their hips together for friction.

 

"i don't know, binnie. you're pretty loud, you know that, right? we don't want the other members hearing us," woojin placed a hand onto changbin's hard member, pumping it up and down.

 

"ah! h— hyung, o— oh my god!" changbin moaned out, "h— hyung, please! please— please!"

 

"mhm. i know. we should do something about this... hm," woojin placed his free hand over changbin's mouth, muffling his moans, "i will only give you what you want if you're quiet, sweetheart. will you be my good little boy and stay quiet now?"

 

changbin nodded his head, woojin giving him a small smile as he uncovered the younger's mouth. changbin bit onto his bottom lip, trying not to make a noise.

 

the older lifted changbin's hips and then went to go find the bottle of lube he left on the bedsheets.

 

"okay, pretty boy. hyung is going to prep you and you need to stay absolutely quiet," woojin ordered, "if i even hear a little peep come out of your mouth then there will be consequences, do you understand?"

 

"yes, hyung," changbin whispered into the thick air, woojin ghosting his finger over the younger boy's nipples. changbin's breath hitched as he fought back a few tears.

 

"good boy," woojin purred, opening up the bottle of lube and spreading a generous amount on his fingers, "hyung is going to start prepping you now. remember to stay quiet, little one."

 

with his index finger, woojin pushed past changbin's entrance. he took pride in the way changbin's eyes rolled back into his skull and only took it as a sign to push in faster. the older leaned down to plant kisses onto changbin's cheeks, his breath tracing over the younger boy's skin, making him shiver.

 

changbin's mouth fell open but no words left his lips when woojin inserted another finger, scissoring his two digits. woojin could hear the way his breath was being cut off, soft panting replacing the erratic breathing pattern from before.

 

"is it too much? can you take more?" woojin asked, watching the boy closely for a reaction, "use your words, but stay quiet."

 

"'m g— good, hyungie... i— i can take more... it feels really g— good," changbin sighed in delight.

 

"okay, that's good. just making sure," woojin inserted another finger, pumping all three in and out of changbin at a slow and antagonising pace.

 

changbin grabbed at a nearby pillow and buried his face into the soft material. woojin tilted his head to the side, pushing in his last finger. the younger boy's body was shaking underneath the older's one as he moved his hips back on woojin's fingers.

 

"no," woojin frowned, taking a hold of the pillow with his free hand and throwing it away, "don't move your hips, baby. i didn't give you permission to, now did i?"

 

changbin stopped moving his hips almost immediately, his mind starting to fuzz up with submission. he felt blank, his head clouding up with woojin and woojin only.

 

"you with me still, baby?" changbin snapped out of his daze, gulping and nodding his head gently.

 

"okay, sweetheart. i think you're stretched out enough now," woojin removed his fingers and changbin almost let a whine slip past his lips at the empty feeling inside him. almost.

 

"where did i put the condom...?" in truth, woojin knew _exactly_ where he put the condom, he just wanted to rile changbin up a bit, see if the younger would go against him and try to get his own way.

 

but changbin just lay there, pliant and ready to listen to woojin's every order. he was just ready to please woojin, even though his cock was throbbing and begging for attention.

 

woojin felt happiness and love swirl in the pit of his stomach, his heart racing at the thought of how _good_ his boyfriend was being just for _him_. he finally decided to stop playing around and picked up the condom packet, quickly tearing it with his hands and placing the rubber over his cock.

 

"you're being such a good boy, binnie," woojin praised, "you're allowed to talk, by the way. only quietly, though— and no other sounds. only talking."

 

"'m... 'm a good boy...?" changbin asked, clearly fishing for another praise. he liked it when woojin called him good. it made him feel giddy inside.

 

"yes. yes, you're a good boy," woojin chuckled, understanding that changbin needed to feel good enough, "so, so good for hyung."

 

changbin smiled, almost all of his needs being fulfilled. he just needed one more thing. they _both_ needed one more thing. woojin quickly lubed himself up and hovered over changbin, leaning down to press his lips against the younger boy's as he pushed himself into and past his entrance.

 

"i love you, binnie," woojin's breath tickled against changbin's skin once he pulled back from the kiss.

 

"i love you too, woojin hyung," changbin muttered, feeling woojin draw back his hips before pushing forward into the tight heat of changbin.

 

"wish i could hear your sweet little moans, but," woojin was a little upset, "the members and other people in the hotel will hear us."

 

changbin kept quiet, throwing his head back without making a single sound. he was proud of himself, being able to be fucked without being loud. woojin seemed proud of him, too, but then he touched his nipples and changbin's eyes went wide. the older leaned down to take one into his mouth, sucking and biting on it. the younger arched his back off of the bed, wrapping his arms around woojin's neck to stay still.

 

woojin kept sucking and biting, his large hands making their way around changbin's waist to hold him properly into place. changbin visibly twitched at the sight of the older's hands on his waist, looking so big compared to the rest of his body. woojin finally pulled back from his abused nipple, not even bothering to go onto the other one to give it the same damage.

 

"so good, baby. you're being so quiet," woojin sped up his thrusts, "if you keep being this good then i'll have to do something special for you."

 

changbin's eyes perked up in interest at the mention of something special. he nodded his head eagerly, determined to be good for woojin. only for woojin.

 

"that's my good boy," woojin was thrusting harder now; he was mercilessly fucking into the boy underneath him.

 

changbjn's mouth kept falling open but nothing would leave it. his eyes were half-lidded, sometimes closing completely when the pleasure was too much. woojin brought him up from the bed, sitting changbin on his thighs as he continued to ram into the younger boy. woojin's hands were around changbin's back, pulling him in close to his chest to fuck him at a better angle.

 

"you feel so good around me, baby," woojin quietly groaned out, "so pretty like this."

 

the new position felt good on both ends but it was getting tiring, woojin having to grab onto changbin's hips and bounce him up and down. the older lay the younger back down on the bed, this time pushing changbin's legs up to his chest, making his boyfriend keep them there.

 

woojin just looked so proud of changbin as he continued to fuck into him. the older had an adoring look in his eyes, a smile on his face. it was enough to send changbin over the edge, but he knew he couldn't release yet. it was only up to woojin when he could come.

 

"you feeling okay so far?" and the way woojin was just so caring made his heart soar. changbin nodded his head, smiling back at woojin.

 

"'m d— doing great, h— hyungie," woojin seemed to sigh in relief at that, seemingly glad to know that changbin was doing okay.

 

"sorry, i'm just not used to you being so unresponsive, you know?" woojin chuckled, "miss your pretty sounds. i want to go back home quickly so that i can hear them."

 

woojin positioned his hips at a different angle, finally finding the spot he was searching for. he knew because changbin's eyes went wide and his mouth fell open almost instantly. his hands were trembling as he tried his best to keep his knees pressed up to his chest.

 

"there, baby?" and changbin nodded rapidly, a few stray tears making their way down his face. woojin was quick to wipe them away, struggling to lean down to kiss his cheeks.

 

"you're so perfect. you're my pretty little boy, the sweetest and the cutest," woojin cooed, increasing his thrusts now, so close to his release.

 

"i'm really close, sweetheart. i want to come inside you, baby, would that be okay?" woojin asked, peering down at changbin for permission.

 

"yes, h— hyung."

 

woojin smiled, finally using the rest of his energy to pound into changbin, gripping at his rather milky thighs and leaving marks there.

 

"c— can i c— come please h— hyungie?" changbin asked meekly.

 

"yes, princess. yes, my good boy," woojin granted changbin permission and it only took a few more thrusts from woojin before changbin came all over himself, making a pool of come on his stomach.

 

changbin tightened around woojin, the older letting out a few quiet curses before he was pulling out of changbin to take the condom off. once that was done, he pushed back in, feeling changbin's clenching walls once again. a dozen more thrusts and woojin was finally spilling his seed inside of the oversensitive boy, painting his walls white.

 

woojin pulled out of changbin again, slowly this time. as he caught sight of his running come, he used his fingers to push it back into the younger.

 

"s— so full," changbin's voice was shaky and broken, even though he hadn't even uttered a single sound that night.

 

"you w— want to get cleaned up, b— baby?" woojin asked, his voice equally as shaky. changbin nodded his head, opening his arms up for woojin to carry him. with a soft chuckle, the older picked up the younger boy, their bodies slotting perfectly together. he made his way over to the bathroom, changbin's head resting on his shoulder.

 

"hyung needs you to stay awake, princess, and then you can sleep for however long you want after we clean up," woojin cooed, ruffling changbin's light brown locks.

 

"mm... okay," changbin sleepily replied, still in his sub-space as he rubbed at his eyes. woojin set him down in a bathtub, turning on the water.

 

"you sore?" woojin asked, holding both of changbin's chubby cheeks in his palms.

 

"yeah, a little..." changbin whined, "by the way, hyung... what's the special thing you're going to do for me...?"

 

"uh," woojin's mind went blank for a second, "... free ice-cream?"

 

changbin smiled, his heart soaring in his chest.

 

"you know me so well, hyung!"

 

woojin chuckled, adoration sparkling in his eyes when he looked at changbin.

 

"i guess i do."


	54. your comfort became my day [woojinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: let me hear you say by seventeen
> 
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff
> 
> description: changbin is jealous because everyone keeps pairing woojin with chan. woojin just gets him food to calm him down.
> 
> requested by: Iam_Pluto on wattpad
> 
>  
> 
> this is so messy afhsksjskn

"and... i guess woojin hyung and chan hyung should share a room," minho wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "if that's fine with everyone else."

 

"yeah, i'm fine with it," woojin smiled, "and stop being weird, minho. nothing will happen."

 

"maybe something will happen," chan chuckled, also wiggling his eyebrows, "you'll never know."

 

"you both are so weird," woojin laughed.

 

changbin couldn't tear his eyes away from the scene unfolding in front of him. he felt jealousy start to form in the pit of his stomach, his mind running wild with a million thoughts.

 

he didn't know what to feel. he felt sad, but also jealous. he was upset. why was his boyfriend so willing to be with chan? why did he let chan and minho make those comments?

 

"am i not enough...?" changbin asked himself quietly, finally tearing his eyes away from the scene and walking off, his shoulders slumped. he could hear woojin still laughing with the other two, a stinging sensation going straight through his heart.

 

"what am i doing wrong...?" changbin asked himself yet again, sitting down on the couch and curling up. he sighed sadly, he was agitated yet he was also feeling drained on the inside.

 

chan and woojin walked into the room, woojin's face immediately brightening up at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

"binnie baby!" woojin chirped, walking over to the boy, "i was looking for you!"

 

changbin didn't respond, only staring at the ground. woojin ignored this and continued to talk to the younger male, going as far as wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend.

 

"did you want to get lunch, baby? my treat," woojin was grinning, trying to get changbin to look him in the eyes.

 

again, changbin didn't answer. he was trying to, but nothing logical would come out of his mouth. he thought of a million things to say, but they all sounded so pathetic. he wanted to scream and wanted to cry. why was he so useless for?

 

"... changbin?" changbin hated how chan noticed his unusual behaviour first, approaching the younger boy and placing a hand onto his shoulder.

 

"what?" changbin snapped, regretting it almost immediately when both chan and woojin flinched at his harsh tone.

 

"are you going to answer your woojin hyung?" chan was frowning when changbin looked up, his brows furrowed.

 

"yeah, okay," changbin turned to woojin, anger crossing his features, "why don't you just go get lunch with chan hyung instead?!"

 

woojin was shocked, his mouth falling open to answer, but nothing left his mouth.

 

"hey! don't you dare yell at woojin!" chan shouted, grabbing changbin's attention. the younger flinched, going quiet as well. his heart was pounding so fast, almost about to pop out of his chest.

 

"chan, could you leave so changbin and i can talk?" woojin asked quietly, pointing out of the door. chan hesitated for a second but nodded his head anyway, sending a glare to changbin's way as he left.

 

"what was that?!" woojin was quick to get angry, "you can't just say things like that, changbin! what's up with you?!"

 

"you tell me what's up with me!" changbin yelled back, something inside of him snapping, "or just go hang out with chan hyung instead!"

 

"are you fucking serious right now, changbin?! don't tell me you're jealous over us rooming with each other! that's so fucking immature of you!" woojin got up, throwing his hands up to exaggerate.

 

"shut up! leave me alone!" changbin got up as well, turning to leave to his shared room with woojin and felix before feeling his boyfriend tug on his shirt.

 

"no! you stay right here, changbin!" woojin growled, but the younger didn't listen and just shrugged the older off of him. changbin sent a glare over to woojin.

 

"just leave me a— alone..." changbin choked out, "o— okay...?"

 

woojin finally let go of changbin and sighed in frustration. without saying another word, he turned away and left the house. it went quiet after that and changbin didn't know what to do. he was frozen in place. his mind was running with so many thoughts and he felt stuck. did he mess up? yes. did he regret it? hell yes. would woojin ever forgive him? probably not.

 

with shaky breaths, changbin made his way into the room and sat down in the corner of it. he buried his face into his hands and cried. he cried his heart out, knowing he messed up so badly. why did anyone love him, anyway? all he ever did was let his anger dominate and control him. he hated it. he hated himself. he felt so guilty, he probably hurt chan and woojin so badly. why was he like this? why didn't he just talk it out normally with the two?

 

they probably didn't care about him anymore. he was selfish and a jerk. he was so cruel, even to his own boyfriend. why was woojin even dating him in the first place? he deserved someone better. someone like chan.

 

changbin wiped at his tears, his breathing only becoming heavier. the silence of the dorm was making him feel uneasy. usually felix and jisung were screaming their lungs out, so where exactly were they? he couldn't help but think it was all of his fault for the dorm being so quiet.

 

changbin passed out before he even knew what was happening, his world feeling cold as he slipped into the darkness.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin? wake up, please," there was a voice calling for changbin, shaking him awake. they sounded so sweet, but changbin refused to wake up. he felt too tired to open his eyes. they were swollen anyway from crying.

 

"come on, changbin. i have food for you," changbin immediately opened his eyes, sitting himself up on the bed. he checked his surroundings, finding himself in woojin's bed. oh no. woojin's bed. woojin. he turned to woojin to find the older smiling down at him.

 

"hey, how are you feeling?" woojin asked, placing a hand over changbin's forehead to check his temperature.

 

"i'm... i'm feeling... tired...?" more of a question than an answer, but it was better than not saying anything at all.

 

"silly baby. you passed out on the floor," woojin chuckled gently, "don't do that, okay?"

 

changbin gulped, noticing how woojin seemed to be ignoring what the problem was between the two of them. he wanted to say something— anything— but couldn't find a sentence starter.

 

"'m... 'm sorry," changbin whispered, earning the attention of woojin. the older shifted awkwardly on the bed, moving in closer to changbin.

 

"i shouldn't have said those things... i— i feel so bad," changbin felt tears well in his eyes before he shook his head from side to side, "'m so sorry, hyung..."

 

"... it's okay," woojin answered, "i can't say it wasn't your fault, but... i forgive you, of course. you couldn't control yourself, and i probably made you feel neglected in some sort of way for you to act like that."

 

"no, no..." changbin trailed off, "i just let my selfishness and jealousy take over me... you didn't make me feel neglected, hyung..."

 

"either way... i forgive you, baby. cheer up, okay? but, next time you need to tell me these things... you need to tell me when you're feeling uncomfortable or jealous, so that i can make you feel happy instead," woojin sighed, bringing in changbin close to him and kissing his forehead, "i love you, you know that, right?"

 

"yes... i love you too, hyung..." changbin blinked away a few tears and hugged his boyfriend back tightly.

 

"okay, good. now, let's go eat. i got you a lot of food to make you feel better," woojin chuckled, watching changbin's face light up.

 

"okay, hyung," changbin smiled and woojin decided that that was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen.

 

changbin was the most beautiful thing woojin had ever seen, even when he was jealous.


	55. now i can tell you, i want to love you [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i like you by day6  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: minho and changbin have a fight because changbin is always with jisung and woojin. minho, in the heat of the moment, says some really mean things to changbin which makes him cry. changbin yells back at minho, telling him that jisung and woojin were just helping him find a gift for their second anniversary and then runs away. minho feels guilty so he goes to look for the boy only to find him in the old dance studio where they first met. minho apologises and they both go off to cuddle with whatever they could find in the studio.   
> heights:   
> minho — 172 cm  
> changbin — 162 cm  
> requested by: 3-RACHA on wattpad

"ah, sungie," changbin giggled, hitting jisung across the chest gently, "don't say stuff like that!"

 

"what? am i wrong?" jisung was grinning, tilting his head to the side, "are you not the cutest? the tiniest baby?"

 

"i— i'm like 162 centimetres! t— that's pretty tall!" changbin whined, "stop being mean to me!"

 

"all of us tower over you, changbin," woojin laughed, "and... people call jisung short, what does that make you then? that's right, absolutely tiny!"

 

"don't make me call minho hyung h— here," changbin grumbled, "i just needed you both to help me with the gift..."

 

"oh, right... about that, what did you have in mind specifically?" woojin asked, "what does minho like?"

 

"uh... cats? minho hyung... i don't know what he really likes... he's my boyfriend but i don't even know, honestly," changbin shrugged, "just... cats, i guess."

 

"... get him a kitten?" jisung suggested, snickering, "even though he already has three cats back at home."

 

"i don't have that type of money... plus _i'm_ already his kitten," changbin whispered the last part, although jisung and woojin both heard it clearly.

 

"if that's the case then maybe you should get a pretty collar and wear it for him or something..." jisung wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning himself a smack from woojin to the back.

 

"hey, don't suggest things like that! you're so weird, jisung! stop, or else you're going to corrupt my baby," woojin scolded, a scowl on his face.

 

"he's already corrupt... he's with minho hyung after all... but, a collar would be really pretty on him if you think about it, woojin hyung. i'm just being honest, and it doesn't have to be... in that way. it could just be a little soft and cute thing," jisung covered his face, a little scared to be hit by woojin, "... minho hyung thinks pink looks good on you, right, changbin hyung?"

 

"uh— he does?—"

 

"okay, maybe he only told me that..." jisung coughed, "anyway, we should look online for some pink collars. what do you both think?"

 

"well... if it's in a soft and cute way, then i guess it's fine..." woojin sighed, "how about you, binnie?"

 

"um... okay. is it really a gift for minho hyung, though...?" changbin asked meekly, his face a dark shade of red.

 

"of course it is! he gets to see you in a pretty collar, why wouldn't that be a gift? you know, if you were my boyfriend then i would think of it as a gift," jisung tilted his head to the side, a smirk filling his face, "so? let's start searching around! can you find a store nearby on your phone?"

 

"... mm, okay. fine, let's start searching. let me check real quick," changbin took out his phone, seeing a few miss calls from minho. his eyes went wide and he immediately unlocked the device, going into his contacts and clicking onto his boyfriend's name. he placed his phone against his ear and almost instantly heard a click.

 

"hello...?"

 

"changbin! i've been trying to contact you this entire time! where have you been and why haven't you been picking up my calls?" minho's voice was heard clearly through the phone. changbin bit onto his bottom lip, trying to come up with a valid excuse.

 

"um... i'm out with woojin hyung and sungie..." changbin spoke meekly, earning himself a groan on the other side.

 

"again? okay... but you worried me so much when i couldn't find you in my arms this morning... and also when you didn't pick up my calls..." minho sounded upset, and changbin let out a shaky breath.

 

"i'm sorry, hyung... i'm just... busy with them," changbin could hear a sigh from the other side of the line.

 

"... are you going to be home soon?" minho asked. changbin looked over at jisung and woojin, the two shaking their heads from side to side.

 

"i guess not...? no? i haven't really done much with them yet," changbin admitted.

 

"oh... but i miss you," minho's voice rang through changbin's eardrums.

 

"i miss you too, hyung," changbin giggled, and he could just see minho's smile on the other side.

 

"mhm. now go and have fu," minho muttered, "i'll see you later. i love you, baby."

 

"bye, hyung! i love you too!"

 

changbin ended the call and turned to woojin and jisung.

 

"anyway, let's go and buy that collar!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"why is it so hot?" jisung plopped down onto the couch, "i'm dying. is this how it all ends? i die from this heat?"

 

"you know, sungie, maybe it wouldn't be as hot if you weren't running around and screaming at random birds?" changbin grumbled.

 

"hey! they were going to take a dump on us!" jisung complained.

 

"they were on the other side of the park..." woojin rolled his eyes.

 

"well, we're better safe than sorry," jisung threw his hands up to exaggerate his point.

 

"then don't complain that it's hot when it was your choice to do that!" woojin shouted.

 

"... what are they fighting about?" someone whispered to changbin, startling him. changbin looked up to meet the smiling face of his boyfriend.

 

"minho hyung!" changbin squealed, "you scared me! and... nothing, really. just some things that happened while we were out."

 

"what's in the bag?" minho reached out for the bag and changbin just moved away, pink tinting his cheeks.

 

"n— nothing! it's just— it's— uh— for sungie... i'm h— holding it for him," changbin lied, hiding the bag behind his back.

 

"i can tell when you're lying, changbin..." minho eyed the younger down, "don't lie to me. just show me what it is, you know i wouldn't judge you for it."

 

"h— hyung, i can't..." changbin looked over to jisung and woojin for help, and thankfully jisung took the bag from changbin's hands. minho glared at jisung's hands, feeling something inside him snap.

 

"why are you always with woojin hyung and jisung?! am i not important to you anymore?!" minho snapped at changbin, making the younger flinch. changbin shook his head from side to side.

 

"n— no! hyung, that's not it at all..." changbin whimpered.

 

"then what's it like, huh? you're fucking around with them? getting together at night behind my back like the little slut that you are?" minho yelled, pointing accusingly at changbin.

 

"minho, i think you should calm down—" woojin was cut off by minho.

 

"no! you're just trying to defend him because it's true!" minho sent a glare over to woojin's way.

 

"s— stop it, h— hyung!" changbin could feel tears well up in his eyes, threatening to spill down his cheeks, "'m not doing a— anything with t— them!"

 

"why are you lying to me?! do you think this is funny, changbin? don't be such a bitch!" minho grabbed onto his boyfriend's arm, leaning down to scream at him.

 

"don't fucking touch him!" jisung dropped the bag to the floor and was immediately by changbin's side, pushing minho away.

 

changbin by now had tears running down his cheeks, his whole body shaking in fear. woojin approached him and held him tightly, trying to calm down the crying boy.

 

"you don't touch him! he's my fucking boyfriend, jisung!" minho was fuming with anger.

 

"you're a pretty fucking shitty boyfriend to him! why the fuck are you saying things like that about changbin hyung? it's not true at all, and he's crying now because of you!" jisung threw his hands up into the air to exaggerate his point.

 

minho went silent for a second, a look of guilt flashing in his eyes before it went back to anger. he wasn't glaring at jisung anymore, his gaze instead landed on changbin who flinched looking into his boyfriend's eyes. he took a deep breath.

 

"i've b— been with w— woojin h— hyung and j— jisung because i— i was planning o— on buying s— something for our s— second anniversary!" changbin yelled, tears streaming down his face. minho's face softened and he felt his heart break at the sight of how broken his boyfriend looked.

 

it was all his fault that he was looking like that.

 

changbin escaped from woojin's hold. he looked at minho one last time, his bottom lip quivering as he dashed out of the house. jisung was ready to run after the boy but woojin caught him in time.

 

"he might need some time to cool down, sung," woojin spoke softly before turning over to minho, "i hope you realise what you've done wrong, you jerk."

 

"... is it true?" the anger in minho's tone had now disappeared and it was replaced with sorrow.

 

"check the bag, you prick. definitely wasn't a pretty collar he picked out to wear for you or anything," jisung shot at minho. the older silently grabbed the bag and looked inside, finding the pink collar.

 

he felt so guilty.

 

"... i'm... going to go find him," minho sighed, "do you both know where he could be...?"

 

"the studio?" woojin suggested, "i don't know, what's a place you both go to often?"

 

something clicked inside of minho's head and he bit onto his bottom lip.

 

"i have an idea."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin? are you in here, baby?"

 

soft whimpers could be heard echoing in the room. minho pushed open the door and looked around, spotting changbin in the corner of the room. he was curled up to himself, sobs leaving his mouth.

 

minho slowly approached the boy, his heart aching. he reached out for changbin, holding the younger boy close to his chest. changbin didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around minho as well, sobbing into his boyfriend's shirt and drenching it with tears.

 

"baby..." minho bit onto his bottom lip, "baby, i'm sorry, alright? i... i fucked up. badly. i just... i've been so jealous because you're always around those two and i just... want to spend time with you, but i can't. you're always with them and it made me really upset, but... i understand why that was now. i should've spoken to you about it properly before just assuming things like that, and the things i said were super hurtful too..."

 

"y— yeah," changbin choked out, "th— they were re— really hurtful, h— hyung."

 

"and i'm sorry. i'm a million times sorry and i'll never be able to forgive myself for this. i should've treated you better. i shouldn't have let my anger and jealousy control me, but it happened anyway. i'm really sorry, you won't ever know how sorry i am..." minho muttered, "i'd do anything for your forgiveness, even though there's a very low chance of that happening... my heart aches to see you like this, and knowing that i'm the cause of it too... i love you, changbin. i love you so damn much."

 

"y— you're so s— stupid," changbin cried, "i l— love you too!"

 

"don't cry, princess," minho wiped at changbin's tears, kissing his forehead gently, "i'm sorry. i'm so sorry, angel. please forgive me, baby. please. what do you want? i'll give you everything you need."

 

"n— nothing..." changbin mumbled, "i d— don't w— want an— anything... i f— forgive you. j— just kisses p— please... kisses and c— cuddles..."

 

"yes, my pretty baby. anything you want. i promise. anything for you," minho wrapped his arms around changbin tightly, "please don't leave me. i know i can be a fool at times, but please don't ever leave me... i can't live without you..."

 

"i c— can't live w— without you e— either..." changbin leaned into minho's touch, "i— i won't ever le— leave you, hyung... i p— promise..."

 

"okay. okay, baby. i believe you. i won't ever leave you either," minho took a hold of changbin's chin and leaned down, connecting their lips together. changbin immediately melted into the kiss, pressing his lips back against minho's. he could feel the older smile in the kiss, his much larger body encasing the younger's and making him feel safe and secure.

 

the two pulled back after a minute or two, both gasping for air. changbin wiped a few stray and final tears, minho staring at him fondly.

 

"hey..." minho put his chin on top of changbin's head, burying his nose into the younger's light brown locks of hair, "... this is where we first met, isn't it?"

 

"... yeah," changbin answered shyly, "it is... i remember when we were so awkward around each other, hyung... we couldn't even talk properly."

 

"yeah, me too. i couldn't really... well, like... it wasn't because i was shy... it was more like... love at first sight? i don't know... you were so delicate and pretty that i fell for you immediately. it was hard for me to approach you without me wanting to kiss you or something," minho confessed, "you still are so delicate and pretty. i'm still so in love with you."

 

"really? you really felt that way?" changbin let out a little gasp, "i f— felt that way for you too, hyung..."

 

"hm, is that so?" minho chuckled, "how cute. baby, my sunshine, my angel... let's go get those cuddles i promised you. are there any pillows or blankets...?"

 

"there are some in the studio..." changbin got up, his legs feeling shaky, "c— can you carry me, please?"

 

"of course..." minho stood up as well, picking changbin up bridal style before starting to make his way out of the old dance practise room. once out, he walked to the studio that changbin usually worked at, opening up the door before quickly shutting it behind them. minho spotted the couch which had pillows and blankets already on it as he hastily made his way over to it to set changbin down.

 

once changbin was sat down, he made grabby hands towards minho, causing the older to laugh before sitting himself down next to the younger male.

 

"do you usually just have conveniently placed pillows and blankets on the couch...?" minho asked slowly, laying down and pulling changbin down with him.

 

"yeah... just in case me, sung or channie hyung feel sleepy and need a quick nap when we're working," changbin explained. minho hummed in response, wrapping his arms around changbin’s waist protectively.

 

“would it be okay if we took a nap together now?” minho asked, quickly looking at the clock on the wall before turning his attention back to changbin. the younger nodded his head.

 

“yeah! it should be fine, hyung... i _am_ a little sleepy,” changbin admitted. minho smiled before pulling the other impossibly closer to him.

 

“then... let’s rest up. crying drains a lot of your energy after all, and i don’t want my baby super tired,” minho chuckled, pressing a soft kiss to changbin’s lips. the younger giggled.

 

“okay, hyung,” changbin agreed happily, snuggling into minho’s chest.

 

“sleep well, angel. i love you so much,” minho mumbled.

 

“i love you too, hyung,” changbin shut his eyes and minho did the same.

 

minho held onto changbin tightly, too afraid to let him go. he never wanted changbin to leave his side. they were going to fight through all the pain together.


	56. i'm chasing after you, that's where you'll see me so far [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: back it up by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: smut, daddy kink, fluff at the end  
> description: chan and changbin have been pinning over each other but are too scared to confess. one day, however, changbin asks chan if he can give him a blowjob because he's never tried it before. chan agrees but during it, jyp calls and they have to keep quiet. afterwards, the two confess their feelings for each other.  
> ages:  
> chan — 20  
> changbin — 18  
> requested by: lovlyoungk  
> others: trainee days

"where's changbin?" chan asked, interrupting the argument between hyunjin and jisung. the two glared at each other for what felt like an eternity before jisung finally spoke up.

 

"probably at the studio, working by himself most likely..." jisung shrugged.

 

"that boy," chan sighed in frustration, raking his hands through the tresses upon his head, "okay, thank you for telling me... also, please try not to kill each other. not in here, at least."

 

"i can't promise anything, hyung," hyunjin rolled his eyes, jisung not missing the way he did so. the younger of the two turned back to hyunjin, his eyes glaring into the older's dark orbs.

 

chan quietly slipped away from the room, not wanting to deal with the two younger boys arguing anymore. he made his way over to the studio, not hesitating to open the door. sure enough, changbin was at the desk and working by himself.

 

"binnie," chan called, sitting himself next to changbin. the younger boy looked up, meeting chan's gaze and smiling.

 

"h— hey, hyung," changbin greeted, moving over a little for chan to have more space.

 

"hey cutie, what are you working on?" chan leaned his cheek into his palm, setting his elbow onto the desk.

 

"just... lyrics, hyung," chan tried to look over at the sheet of paper changbin was working on, the smaller immediately hiding the sheet, his cheeks flushing pink.

 

chan raised an eyebrow, but backed off anyway. changbin flipped the sheet, looking down at his lap and fiddling with his fingers gently.

 

"... sorry, hyung," changbin mumbled, "j— just a little... shy... to show it. i— it's not anything for the group, i— it's more like my own song..."

 

"oh," chan nodded his head, stretching out the 'oh', "i understand, don't worry."

 

"yeah..." changbin tilted his head to the side, "anyway, what are you doing here, hyungie?"

 

"just checking up on you, bin," chan rested his hand on changbin's rather small thigh, "i don't want you to overwork yourself, you know?"

 

"i— i won't hyung, but thank you for worrying about me," changbin giggled, leaning in closer to chan's touch without even realising it. chan's heart started speeding up, their eyes meeting for a brief second before changbin looked away, his cheeks flaring red.

 

"um..." changbin tried to find the right words for what he wanted to say, but his mind kept blanking out.

 

"is..." chan coughed, "is s— something wrong, binnie?"

 

"i wanted... wanted to ask you something, but..." changbin looked away again, "it's a really awkward question, and i just... yeah..."

 

"hey," chan took changbin's hands in his own, making the younger look up at him again, "you shouldn't be afraid to talk to me about anything... you know i care for you, and i wouldn't judge you no matter what it is."

 

"y— you might... i— i know we're both gay and all but, like... it's... it's weird," changbin stuttered before shaking his head, "actually, never mind..."

 

"no, no, tell me," chan moved in even closer to changbin, "please."

 

"h— hyung, i..." changbin gulped.

 

changbin went silent for a moment, thinking things over before shaking his head. he had to ask. he'd regret it in the future if he didn't ask now.

 

"can i..." changbin took a deep breath, "c— can i give you a blowjob, hyung?"

 

chan was taken back, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. he felt his dick twitch in his jeans, his little friend obviously enjoying the sound of that. the australian's face was burning a bright red but it was still nothing compared to changbin's face.

 

"um— never mind, please forget that i ever asked..." changbin trailed off, scooting away from chan. chan shook his head.

 

"i didn't mind... well, i don't mind..." chan mumbled, capturing changbin's attention. the younger darted his head towards chan, his eyes wide.

 

"you... you don't?" changbin whispered, his eyes glazing over with something new.

 

"yeah— i... go ahead... let me just," chan hesitantly got up from the chair, going over to the studio door and locking it. he took a deep breath, his heart pounding right out of his chest as he walked back over to changbin.

 

"this might be kind of awkward... b— but... i've— i've never given a blowjob before and i... c— could you guide me please...?"

 

chan stared at changbin, feeling blood rush down at the somewhat innocent question.

 

"i mean, well, okay... but... are you sure you want this...?" chan asked, trying to make sure that changbin was really okay with giving him a blowjob. the younger nodded his head.

 

"i— i really want to, hyung... i want to learn because i've n— never given someone one before... is that r— really okay with you...?" changbin asked again, his eyes lighting up in hope, "i— if it's not okay then i can always a— ask minho hyung or woojin hyung..."

 

"no!" chan said a bit harshly, "no, no... i'm really okay with it. please don't do it with minho or woojin... i— i want to teach you, binnie."

 

"okay, hyung..." changbin nodded his head, "um— what... what should i do f— first...?"

 

chan took a deep breath, looking at changbin before pushing his chair back with his feet and making room on the floor. the australian pointed on the ground with his finger, the younger immediately complying and getting onto his knees.

 

"baby..." changbin looked up at the pet name, his eyes twinkling, "... baby... are you okay with me calling you that?"

 

"oh, gosh..." changbin's face was bright red, "yes... yes please, hyung..."

 

"okay, good."

 

chan grabbed one of changbin's hands, placing it on his thigh. the australian cocked his head to the side, looking straight into changbin's eyes.

 

"don't be shy, baby. if you want it so badly then you're going to have to be a lot braver," chan growled, dominance lurking in his tone. changbin whimpered, his mind starting to fog up.

 

changbin gently moved his hand towards chan's crotch. he gulped, looking at the huge bulge in the australian's jeans. the older smirked, looking down at the younger boy.

 

just how did chan become so dominant so quickly?

 

"come on, princess... just take off my jeans. it shouldn't be that hard, right? you just want to suck my dick, don't you?" changbin nodded his head, tugging at chan's jeans and sliding off his belt. he stared at the belt for a second, thoughts running through his head before changbin set it aside.

 

"what are you thinking about, hm?" chan asked. changbin shook his head from side to side.

 

"n— nothing, hyung... i'll t— tell you some other time..." changbin whispered, sliding chan's jeans down his legs, exposing his pale skin.

 

"h— hyung," changbin gasped, staring at the older's length through his boxers, "hyung... you're so b— big..."

 

chan chuckled, his laughter tickling changbin's ears.

 

"do i... do i take them off?" changbin asked meekly.

 

"yes, baby. take them off," changbin looked away, hesitantly taking the hem of chan's boxers in his fingers and dragging the material down to his knees. changbin still wasn't looking, his gaze stuck on the floor. his face was burning up so brightly, his heart thumping out of his chest.

 

"baby boy, are you okay? if you're having doubts then we don't have to do this," chan sounded genuinely concerned, taking changbin's chin in his fingers and lifting his head up slightly.

 

"n— no, i want to do this..." changbin shifted on the floor, his knees starting to hurt, "just... a l— little shy..."

 

"i'm going to guide you through it all, okay? first, though... you need to look at my dick, baby," chan purred, "could you do that for me, please?"

 

changbin looked up, being face-to-face with chan's cock. he bit onto his bottom lip, his eyes never once leaving it.

 

"good boy. now, baby... let's just take this slow... there's no way you're supposed to do this. you can start however you want, you're just meant to put your mouth on me... so, do whatever you want, baby," chan smiled, "come on, you can do this."

 

changbin's breath hitched and he leaned in, chan's thighs trapping and securing him in place. the younger experimentally licked a stripe on the underside of chan's cock, tracing a few veins here and there. the australian groaned, his hands quickly falling and gripping onto the other's hair by pure impulse.

 

changbin licked to the tip and put the head into his mouth, sucking it gently. chan threw his head back, a little gasp escaping from his mouth as his grip on changbin's hair tightened.

 

"fuck, that's it... you're doing so well, baby boy," chan grunted, fighting the urge to thrust up into changbin's mouth, "so well for daddy, princess."

 

" _daddy_ ," changbin moaned around chan's cock, making the australian shiver, "daddy, y— you're so big."

 

"pathetic, baby. you haven't even taken all of me yet and you're calling me big," chan shook his head disapprovingly, "don't complain until you've taken it all in your mouth."

 

changbin whined, high-pitched and squeaky as he finally decided to dip his head down and bop up and down on chan's cock. chan groaned, low and husky. he watched changbin's pretty pouty lips that were wrapped so deliciously around his cock.

 

changbin took chan's groaning as a way that the leader was telling him that he was doing great. he went all the way down, his nose touching chan's groin. changbin had to stop himself from gagging or choking, holding in his breath for as long as possible. chan seemed out of breath, his body quivering every time changbin went all the way down.

 

"a— are you sure— fuck— yo— you've never done this b— before? you're— ah— a na— natural at it," chan panted, his fingers tangling into changbin's hair and tugging tightly. he knew changbin couldn't answer him, but he also knew that the younger boy loved the way he spoke to him.

 

changbin only bopped his head up and down faster, enjoying the way he made chan feel good. he liked making chan feel good, it made his heart beat really fast.

 

"maybe you're— fuck— just made t— to suck cock, huh? like my own— ah— di— dirty little slut," chan's words were so filthy, and changbin could feel himself twitch in his pants at the degrading things he was saying.

 

chan's phone ringing in the pocket of his jeans startled the both of them, although changbin kept his pace of sucking chan off. the older hesitantly reached into his pocket with one of his hands and took his phone out, staring at the caller id.

 

"fuck..." chan cursed, "okay, baby boy, i need to take this but you should keep going. don't stop, do you understand? tap once on my thigh if you do."

 

there was a gentle tap on chan's thigh before changbin took all of him in his mouth, looking up at chan through his wet lashes. he blinked, his eyelashes kissing on top of his cheeks as his big and round eyes stared up at chan, his mouth full of cock. the sight alone was almost enough to make chan come if he wasn't so intent on not releasing yet. the leader bit onto his bottom lip he picked up the call and put it on speaker, a loud voice filling the room.

 

"chan! finally, you picked up," it was none other than jyp who called. changbin could feel himself start to get nervous, scared that the two would get caught.

 

"y— yeah," chan's voice was shaky, "did you need s— something, pdnim?"

 

"could you call everyone in here in about half an hour, please? there are matters that we must discuss for the release of your debut as stray kids," he asked.

 

"y— yes, of course," chan thought of a brilliant idea and using the hand that was tangled in changbin's dark locks of hair, he pulled the boy down onto his cock and thrusted into his mouth. a startled cry was drawn-out from changbin and chan didn't hide the smirk that was starting to fill his face.

 

"what was that? are you sick, chan? you sound kind of off."

 

"j— just a little cough," chan lied, continuing to thrust into changbin's mouth, "nothing bad, d— don't worry."

 

"ah, i see... well, then, you better rest up a lot. you shouldn't be getting sick when your debut is so close."

 

"t— thank you. i will rest up. well then, i'll talk to you later, pdnim," chan watched changbin struggle around his cock for a second as the australian tried to end the call as quick as possible.

 

"yes, yes. i'll see you soon, chan."

 

and then the call ended and chan threw his phone onto the table, pulling changbin off of his cock for the younger boy to breathe for a bit. he was so pretty, drool all over his lips and his chin while his eyes were half-lidded.

 

"was that okay...?" chan asked slowly, "me fucking your mouth like that, i mean..."

 

"god, _yes_ , hyung..." changbin whispered, voice a little broken from their activities.

 

"okay, good. two taps on my thigh if it gets too much, okay? i'm close to coming so you have to swallow it all, alright, baby?" chan didn't wait for an answer and instead pushed his cock back into changbin's mouth; past his pouty and kissable yet torn lips.

 

chan started lividly thrusting again, this time changbin slowly moving along in time with the older and sucking the head of his cock when could.

 

"i'm not going to last much longer if you do that, princess..." chan slurred out a warning, feeling close to releasing. his hands found their way back into changbin's hair, pulling lightly.

 

it wasn't until changbin cupped his balls that chan yelped, pulling the younger's head down all the way down to his groin and releasing inside of his mouth. changbin could be heard choking, the bitter taste filling his mouth and throat. he could feel hot tears pricking at the corners of his eyes when he finally pulled off of chan, the older being quick to pull up his boxes and tucking his cock back in them. he pulled his pants up and then stared at changbin.

 

"your turn, baby boy?" chan asked, smirking but his face only falling when he realised that changbin even hard anymore.

 

"... oh," changbin spoke softly, his voice hoarse, "i... i came already from um... um... y— yeah..."

 

"... fuck, that's hot," chan chuckled, helping changbin up from the floor. the younger sat next to the older, shyly looking down at his hands.

 

"did i... did i do okay?" changbin seemed so insecure, taking his bottom lip in his teeth and avoiding chan's gaze no matter what.

 

"so, so well, baby. you're the best i've ever gotten," chan praised, changbin's heart feeling full because of the older's words, "... and, quite frankly, you're the only one i ever want to receive blowjobs from."

 

"what... what does that mean?" changbin asked rather innocently, still keeping his gaze on the floor.

 

"it means that i'm in love with you, changbin... i'm in love with you and i've been in love with you for so long..." chan felt like a weight had been lifted off his shoulders for finally confessing. changbin's head snapped up at that, his eyes growing wide.

 

"h— hyung... hyung, r— really?" changbin was so giddy, "hyung... i— i feel the same way! i really love you, h— hyung..."

 

"then..." chan took a deep breath, "seo changbin, will you do the honours of being my boyfriend?"

 

"yes! yes, of course!" changbin wrapped his arms around chan's neck, giggling like a school girl, "i've been waiting forever for you to ask me that!"

 

"you just made me the happiest man alive," chan chuckled, wrapping his arms around changbin's waist and bringing the boy in close to him so that he sat on the australian's lap. he pulled down changbin's hoodie a bit, exposing his rather milky collarbones. chan grazed his teeth over the skin before biting down a bit to leave a red mark. changbin squealed, throwing his head back so that chan had better access.

 

"hyung~ what are you doing?" changbin whined, feeling chan suck on another spot.

 

"claiming what's officially mine," chan smiled into the younger's skin before pulling back and fixing his hoodie to cover up the marks, "now the whole world will know."

 

"mm... okay, then... but— um— hyung... i have to go wash myself up before meeting with jyp pdnim..." changbin slowly got up from chan's lap, the older standing up and instead picking changbin up with ease.

 

"i'll go with you," chan muttered, "and i'll help you out."

 

"no, that's gross... you'll just stare at my butt instead," changbin stuck his tongue out at chan, the australian grinning.

 

"yeah, probably... maybe leave a few more marks, somewhere where no-one will ever see," chan suggested, earning himself a little hit to the chest from changbin.

 

"you're weird..." changbin groaned.

 

"says the one who just sucked me off... besides, i'm only joking. i won't do anything today. only once you're ready," chan smirked.

 

changbin rolled his eyes, but settled into chan's chest and let the older carry him nonetheless.

 

"i love you, hyung," changbin mumbled rather quietly.

 

chan had obviously heard it and smiled like a dork.

 

"i love you too, baby."


	57. it's because of you, because of you [seungminxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: emergency by day6  
> genre/warnings: fluff, explicit/sexual tension  
> description: changbin was eating the rest of the candies they got from halloween. seungmin asked for one and when the boy refused, he decided to take it from him by kissing him.  
> requested by: lovlyoungk  
> others: changbin is a little.

"if no-one wants to eat the leftover candy then i will!" changbin screeched, picking up the candies and stuffing them all in his mouth. there was the sound of footsteps and changbin snapped his head up, watching seungmin enter the room with bright and eager eyes.

 

"but i wanted to—" seungmin stopped in his tracks, staring his boyfriend down, "... are you little right now, baby?"

 

"huh— no, not right now, minnie..." changbin smiled, mouth full of candy.

 

"mm, i see. could i have some of the candy please?" seungmin asked, holding out his hands. changbin shook his head from side to side, sticking his tongue out at seungmin.

 

"no! it's mine now," changbin grinned from ear-to-ear, "i dibs it."

 

"hyung," seungmin frowned, "come on. don't do this to me, i just want some candy."

 

"no~ go get your own candy!" changbin had a teasing smile on his face, dancing with the basket of candy in his hands.

 

"changbin hyung," seungmin seemed slightly more upset now, his brows knitted together in a way that told changbin that he was displeased, "i'm not joking around."

 

"okay, and i care because...? i already dibs it, minnie!" changbin set the basket down, crossing his arms over his chest in a playful manner.

 

"changbin," seungmin growled, "i'm not playing, yeah? don't be selfish."

 

"but i—" changbin whimpered, "i just— i... i dibs it... a— and all..."

 

seungmin was still frowning, coming in closer to changbin. he set one of his hands down onto the smaller's thigh, squeezing it gently. changbin whined, trying to move away from the taller boy.

 

"listen here, brat," seungmin snarled, keeping changbin in place with a strong hold, "do you really want to disobey me here? i don't want to have to punish you later."

 

changbin's eyes widened and he let his gaze fall to the floor, his cheeks and ears going red with embarrassment. he was so ashamed of himself. he was so strong and bulky compared to seungmin yet under the younger's gaze he submitted so easily. he felt like jelly under seungmin's hands.

 

"so, are you going to listen to me or not?" seungmjn was demanding for an answer, dominance hidden in his tone but changbin could sense that it was there. he had become good at sensing it.

 

changbin didn't answer. he couldn't answer. he let his mouth fall open again and again but no words would come out. he didn't even know what to say. he just wanted the candy and he didn't know that seungmin would react like this. he just wanted to mess around and joke with seungmin but the younger didn't seem to be in the mood. then again, he never really went along with changbin's jokes anyway.

 

"answer me, changbin," seungmin had fully dropped honorifics by now, his hand on changbin's thigh creeping dangerously close to his crotch area, "you seem to have so much to say when i don't take the lead like this, huh? but in reality you're just my pliant baby, so needy and ready to be controlled."

 

"s— seungmin," changbin whined, his voice coming out high-pitched.

 

"and now you can't even address me properly, huh? naughty boy," seungmin had changbin pinned to the chair, hands on either side of the older's thighs.

 

"... m— minnie hyung..." embarrassment was evident in changbin's tone as well as his face. he still wasn't able to look seungmin in the eyes, too afraid to. afraid of what? he didn't know, really. his usual assertiveness and cheery self had already fractured so much upon seungmin taking control. he liked it, though. liked being put back into place, liked being controlled.

 

"if you're not going to give me any candy then fine. i'll sit here and watch you eat it instead, just like the greedy baby you are," seungmin put one of his hands under changbin's chin and lifted it up, making the older look him in the eyes. changbin paused in his tracks, his heart skipping a beat.

 

"h— hyung—" changbin was ready to argue back but was shushed by seungmin.

 

"no. don't you dare argue back with me. isn't this what you wanted? you wanted to take all the candy for yourself, didn't you? go ahead, then," seungmin never took his gaze off of changbin, his eyes going right through changbin's soul. the smaller gulped, nodding his head before turning to the basket of candy on the table and reaching in. he took out a small candy wrapped cutely with little japanese letters on it. he quickly unwrapped it and popped the candy into his mouth, looking up shyly to meet seungmin's gaze again.

 

the two went silent, changbin keeping the candy in his mouth while seungmin stared at him intensely. then, it happened. it happened a bit too quickly that changbin didn't even realise it was happening. seungmin had his lips pressed roughly against changbin's own. the younger asked for entrance into the older's mouth and when he refused, seungmin trailed his hands up under changbin's shirt, grazing his fingers over his boyfriend's nipples. changbin gasped, finally letting seungmin inside his cavern for him to explore. seungmin already knew every crook and nanny, however. their tongues fought for a while, changbin still not wanting to submit completely, wanting to rile seungmin up a bit. it wasn't until seungmin bit down onto changbin's bottom lip that the older let a whimper slip from his lips and he finally melted like chocolate under the younger's hands. they didn't kiss for too much longer, seungmin taking the candy into his own mouth and then finally pulling away from changbin, a string of saliva connecting their lips.

 

changbin was panting, his eyes half-lidded as he started up at seungmin. the younger was grinning, showing off the candy in his mouth.

 

"i win, baby," seungmin chuckled. changbin shook his head from side to side. he turned back to the basket of candy and took another one out, unwrapping it and then placing it in his mouth.

 

"kiss me again, please..." changbin begged, blinking up prettily at seungmin. the younger bit onto his bottom lip, cocking his head to the side.

 

"please, what?"

 

"please, minnie hyung... please kiss me again," changbin whimpered.

 

"you've got it, but..." seungmin ran his hands under changbin's thighs, hefting him up as strongly as he could, "i want to do a little more than kissing this time, baby."

 

changbin wrapped his legs around seungmin's waist, the younger squeezing the older's ass and earning himself a little yelp from his boyfriend.

 

"so... what do you say, baby?" seungmin leaned down to mumble into changbin's ear. the smaller shivered and nodded his head.

 

"yes... yes please, minnie hyung..."

 

"good," seungmin smirked, "i wasn't going to give you a choice anyway."


	58. deep, deep, deep in love [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: deep in love by day6  
> genre/warnings: soft smut   
> description: hyunjin and changbin having soft, deep and passionate smexy time.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"you're so beautiful..." hyunjin nuzzled at changbin's neck, raking his hands down the boy's chest and stomach. changbin shivered, sinfully looking up at hyunjin through his half-lidded eyes.

 

"i love you," hyunjin breathed out, running his hands down changbin's thighs. changbin gasped, bucking his hips up, his leaking cock begging for attention.

 

"hyunjin..." changbin whined, "hyunjin, please..."

 

hyunjin chuckled, leaning down to kiss at changbin's neck, leaving a scatter of red and purple marks all over the older boy's honey-coloured skin. he painted his marks on changbin's skin like it was a blank canvas, and now it was full of colours that contrasted perfectly with the honey.

 

"please, hyunjin..." changbin was desperate to be touched, tears running down his cheeks.

 

"i know, hyung. don't cry, baby. my pretty baby shouldn't cry, okay?" hyunjin was quick to wipe away changbin's tears, kissing his cheeks gently, "baby, my precious baby binnie. i just want to take things slow tonight, yeah? i never get the time to really appreciate and praise you, and i really want to do that tonight. would that be okay?"

 

"yes— yes, please..." changbin croaked out.

 

"i just want to spoil you," hyunjin muttered, "because it's what my baby deserves. he deserves the whole entire world."

 

hyunjin rubbed his hands up and down changbin's thighs, the older squirming under him. the smaller let out a small mewl at the contact, his face reddening at the noise he made.

 

"look at you making the prettiest little noises just for me," hyunjin smiled, "so, so pretty, baby."

 

"hyunjin..." changbin reached up to grip onto hyunjin's shoulders.

 

"baby..." hyunjin cooed, "yes, princess? what do you need?"

 

"please fuck me... please, hyunjin. 'm so needy and i need you so badly," changbin cried and cried over and over again, his entire body shaking with how overwhelmed he felt. hyunjin chuckled lightly, pressing kisses onto changbin's thighs.

 

"okay, baby. did my perfect boy prep himself like i asked him to? is he stretched out for me, hm?" hyunjin spread changbin's legs apart, eyes set on his puckering hole.

 

"yes, jinnie... prepped myself just like you asked..." changbin nodded his head.

 

"that's a good boy. you're such a good boy for me," hyunjin could be heard popping the cap of the bottle of lube, spreading it generously all over his leaking cock and using the rest around changbin's entrance.

 

"let's go slow and steady... i'll make you feel so good, baby. i just want to hold you and praise you like the good boy that you are," hyunjin lifted changbin's legs up and over his shoulders before pressing his hips forward.

 

changbin looked up at hyunjin, his bottom lip quivering. the younger smiled at the older before slowly pushing in, gasping in delight at the tight heat.

 

"hyunjin..." changbin whined, squeezing his eyes shut tightly, "jinnie, need you..."

 

hyunjin rolled his hips forward slowly, leaning down to kiss all over changbin's stomach. changbin sobbed, shaking with anticipation at the feather-light kisses.

 

"please don't cry... wipe those tears away for me, baby," hyunjin watched as changbin wiped at his eyes, opening them and then staring up at hyunjin again. the younger smiled, starting up a slow yet deep pace to thrust into the older male.

 

"jinnie... you make me feel so good," changbin stretched his arms and hands out for hyunjin to hold onto. the younger let go of the older's legs and held onto changbin's hands gently.

 

"you make me feel just as good, my beautiful baby," hyunjin muttered, focusing on his thrusts, aiming for something powerful yet slow and passionate at the same time.

 

hyunjin tilted his head to the side, watching as changbin's eyes rolled to the back of his head and he pushed back against hyunjin's cock with his hips. hyunjin brought changbin's hands up to his face, kissing his fingertips gently.

 

"you have the cutest little hands," hyunjin chuckled, "they look so small in my own."

 

hyunjin watched as changbin squirmed and cried under him, too overwhelmed to think properly.

 

"baby," hyunjin mumbled, finally letting go of changbin's hands to cup his cheeks, "my princess... do you want to ride me? hm?"

 

"r— ride you...? but i've never... never done that before... i— i don't even know where to start..." changbin answered quietly, his eyes darting away from hyunjin's own. hyunjin shook his head, turning the older's attention back onto him.

 

"i'll guide you, don't worry. i just want to see your pretty face while you're riding me," hyunjin reassured, pulling out of changbin much to the older boy's dismay.

 

hyunjin laid on his back, letting changbin climb on top of him. the older sat on his stomach, hesitation crossing his features. hyunjin smiled, his heart melting at the sight of changbin.

 

"you're so adorable when you're confused. come on, lift yourself up a little bit for me, please," hyunjin set his hands onto changbin's hips. changbin lifted himself up a little bit, hovering on the younger's stomach. hyunjin guided changbin to his cock, slowly and gently setting the boy down onto his length.

 

changbin's eyes went wide once hyunjin's whole length was in and he cried out, his body shaking as he fell on top of the younger. he buried his face into hyunjin's chest, soft pants and whines leaving his mouth.

 

"baby? is it too much?" hyunjin asked softly, rubbing changbin's back. the older sat up again, shaking his head from side to side.

 

"j— just a little overwhelmed... i'm not used to it in this angle..." changbin shifted a little bit, hyunjin groaning at the little friction he created. changbin bit onto his bottom lip.

 

"so good..." hyunjin muttered under his breath.

 

"what... what do i do now?" changbin placed his hands onto hyunjin's chest, balancing himself.

 

"here..." hyunjin lifted changbin up by his hips before slamming him back down, a loud moan slipping past the older's lips. the younger let out a breathy groan, trying his best to keep himself from bucking his hips up into changbin's tight heat.

 

changbin started moving by himself now, bouncing up and down on hyunjin's cock. hyunjin watched his boyfriend closely, cooing at his blissful expression. changbin whimpered, hyunjin's cock going impossibly deeper into changbin when he even shifted the tiniest bit.

 

hyunjin let his hands roam all over changbin's body, from rubbing his soft tummy to feeling his biceps. his boyfriend was so beautiful, so pliant, and so perfect. hyunjin couldn't ever ask for anything more, changbin already had what he was searching for. he was whipped for his boyfriend. changbin was everything he wanted and more.

 

"you're so perfect..." hyunjin spoke without much thought, letting his mind wander and his mouth speak whatever it wanted to. changbin could be heard whining, his movements quickly faltering.

 

"jinnie..." the older panted, "hyunjin..."

 

"you tired, baby?" hyunjin asked, and changbin nodded his head, letting himself fall back onto hyunjin's chest again. the younger rolled his hips up experimentally, the older letting out a high-pitched moan.

 

"hyunjin— jinnie, please," changbin sobbed, "please, please..."

 

"i've got you, my pretty baby," hyunjin thrusted up again, enjoying the delicious heat squeezing around his cock, "i love you so much, princess..."

 

"i— i love you too," changbin answered, leaning into hyunjin as if to ask for a kiss. hyunjin smiled and leaned forward as well, connecting their lips together. changbin's pouty lips felt so unreal against hyunjin's full ones, as if they were just made for each other. hyunjin liked to believe that they were, in fact, made for each other.

 

the kiss was sloppy and nothing heated like what they were used to when they decided to get intimate. hyunjin took his time with changbin, pouring in as much love as he could into the kiss. changbin whined and moaned into hyunjin's mouth, feeling the younger boy under him start up a slow pace to thrust into him again.

 

"jinnie," changbin whimpered, finally pulling away from the kiss. hyunjin tilted his head to the side, telling changbin to continue talking with his eyes.

 

"yeah, hyung?"

 

"are you... are you close?" changbin asked meekly.

 

"hm..." hyunjin repositioned his hips, trying to find the right spot to bring changbin over the edge.

 

"what are you— oh my g— god! hyunjin!" changbin mewled, his hands finding refuge on the bedsheets, "jinnie! jinnie— there! there, please!"

 

hyunjin watched as changbin's face scrunched up and his eyes rolled back to his skull, his breathing becoming very quickly uneven. the younger kept aiming for that spot, thrusting in hard yet slow, trying his best to bring his boyfriend to his much needed satisfaction.

 

"come on, hyung baby... come for me," hyunjin muttered, his voice an octave lower. changbin's legs shook as he finally came all over his and hyunjin's stomachs, burying his face in his hands.

 

"that's my pretty boy..." hyunjin grunted, feeling changbin clench tightly around him, "baby, can i come inside you...?"

 

"pl— please do..." changbin panted, letting his hands fall to his sides.

 

hyunjin hummed in response and it only took him a few dozen more thrusts before he was emptying his seed deep inside of changbin. the older whimpered from the oversensitivity, feeling warm and full because of the younger's come.

 

hyunjin halted his movements all at once, too tired to pull out of changbin. however, he quickly grabbed a few tissues from the bedside table and wiped up changbin's come, disposing of the tissue at a bin right next to the bed. changbin curled up to hyunjin's chest, burying his head into the crook of the younger's neck.

 

"let's... let's get us both cleaned up, alright?" hyunjin muttered, using what little strength he had left to pull out of changbin and sit himself up with the older in his arms. hyunjin stood up and walked into the bathroom, finding the bathtub and laying changbin down into it. he turned on the water and checked to make sure it was warm.

 

"my pretty boy..." hyunjin smiled, pressing a long kiss to changbin's forehead before grabbing the strawberry-scented shampoo and pouring it all over the older's head. he started rubbing it into changbin's head, getting through the boy's caramel locks of hair.

 

"jinnie... can we do that again sometime? i— i liked it... we usually have rough sex, so it was nice to change things up a bit..." changbin seemed shy to ask, his cheeks dusting a light pink.

 

"of course, hyung. i enjoyed it, too. it gave me a chance to really compliment and praise you," hyunjin chuckled.

 

"you do that anyway, regardless if we're having sex or not..." changbin commented, giggling a little bit because hyunjin was rubbing at his neck. he was a ticklish person, and that never went unnoticed by hyunjin.

 

"cute..." hyunjin mumbled, tickling changbin again. the older jumped, knowing very well that hyunjin was messing with him now. the older whined, pushing the younger back gently.

 

"n— no! i'm ticklish, jinnie!"

 

"and that's another thing i absolutely love about you," hyunjin smiled, tilting his head to the side and tapping on changbin's nose.

 

"you did not just boop the snoot!" changbin whined, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"uh, yes i did. why? do you have a problem with it?" hyunjin smirked, leaning in closer to changbin. the older scoffed and tapped on the younger's nose.

 

"now we're even," changbin giggled again.

 

"yeah," hyunjin smiled, "i guess we are."


	59. because of you, i'm having this kind of night [changbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: baby by astro  
> genre/warnings: explicit/sexual tension, smut but like it's not written  
> description: changbin might have a thing for calling his boyfriend sir. jisung might enjoy it a little too much, too.  
> requested by: svnnygyu on wattpad

"hyung, what the fuck?" jisung screeched, ducking once changbin had thrown a pillow his way. changbin pouted, holding gyu close to his chest.

 

"what's wrong, sung?" changbin tilted his head to the side and jisung stared wide-eyed.

 

"the... the bunny ears? and the tail?" jisung pointed out, his hands shaking.

 

he couldn't say that he didn't like the sight of his boyfriend dressed up prettily, it even made him feel... things. he was just wondering how he pulled it off so well and why he wasn't embarrassed about sitting in the middle of the living room in such things.

 

"you don't like them? i think they're pretty cute. i got them for super cheap as well..." changbin stated cutely, completely forgetting about his favourite stuffed toy and leaving it on the floor.

 

jisung mentally cursed, never being able to erase that cute expression changbin had on from his mind. he just didn't understand how someone could look so adorable like that... both in looks and what he was saying. he wasn't even using his baby voice and he was so cute.

 

"no— i— i think they're cute as well, but, like... why are you wearing them out in the open like this?" jisung looked behind him for a second to check for the other members. he really didn't want to see anyone else. or want anyone else to see changbin right now.

 

"what's wrong with wearing them out in the open? i don't think they're hurting anyone..." changbin mumbled rather innocently, "they're just ears and a tail."

 

jisung hated how changbin could make him feel this way so easily. he was just so pretty. he was so pretty and he deserved to be ruined, to be pinned down and fucked into. jisung was willing to make that happen. the boy shook his head, pushing away those thoughts for now.

 

"w— well, yeah, but... i don't like it when you wear them out in the open like this, hyung," jisung was tense as he approached changbin, his eyes never leaving the bunny ears on his head, "... i just feel uneasy."

 

in truth, jisung just really didn't want anyone else to see changbin like this. it was a sight only he thought he was allowed to see. there was no way he'd let any of the other group members even near changbin when the boy was like this.

 

"uneasy? like you don't want anyone else seeing me like this? but they're so cute! everyone should see them," changbin whined, "i'll go show the hyungs first and then—"

 

"no! no, don't you _dare_ ," jisung growled a little bit at the end of his sentence, "don't you dare show anyone else."

 

it was weird, jisung could be all cute and weird one minute and in the next... he was so controlling and dominant. he just wanted to put changbin back into his place, to wreck him and pull on those cute bunny ears of his.

 

"huh...?" changbin was confused, and jisung couldn't tell if he was being genuine or not, "... but... but they're so pretty, sungie..."

 

"they're pretty and they're only for _me_ to see," jisung was scowling, his hand coming onto changbin's thigh to grip into his skin, "do you understand?"

 

he hoped changbin understood and understood well.

 

"i— yes..." changbin whined, "yes... _sir.._."

 

"what... what did you just call me?" jisung's gaze intensified.

 

he heard changbin clearly, of course he did. he just wanted to bend and stretch this out for a bit, wanted to play with changbin and see how much longer he could keep this up before one of them broke.

 

"sir..." changbin was quiet to answer, much different from how he was acting before. jisung could sense him slowly submitting and slipping into his sub-space. now it only made the game easier for jisung. changbin was bound to break first. he was always the first to break out of the two.

 

"say it louder for me, bunny," jisung quickly responded. he was used to this. used to taking the lead so quickly. changbin seemed to tense and he let his gaze fall to the floor.

 

"i... i said..." he was hesitating.

 

"look at me when we're talking, bun," jisung snarled, "you don't want to get _punished_ , do you?"

 

"no!" changbin immediately looked up, "no, please... i don't want a punishment..."

 

that always worked. changbin hated punishments more than anything. he always wanted to be a good boy just for jisung.

 

"then speak up, bun. tell me what you just called me. i want to hear it loud and clear," jisung got even closer to changbin, eyes focused only on the boy in front of him and his every move. changbin could be seen gulping.

 

"s— sir..." changbin stumbled over his own words.

 

"say it again. this time without stuttering," jisung was using his warning tone, something changbin was really afraid of.

 

"... sir," changbin finally said, relief washing over him when jisung smiled in delight, nodding his head in approval.

 

"that's a good bunny," jisung purred, "now... let's just hope you can continue to stay a good bunny for me."

 

changbin shifted a little bit in his spot, looking as if he wanted to say something important.

 

"sir..."

 

jisung knew that tone very well. changbin only used that tone when he wanted something. he knew that changbin was finally unfolding, finally breaking apart.

 

"what is it, bun?"

 

oh, but he already knew what it was. he knew what changbin wanted because he wanted the same exact thing.

 

"please, sir..."

 

changbin was just too easy to read, he was always easy to read.

 

"please what, bunny? use your words for sir."

 

changbin was jisung's favourite book, his story written so easily on the pages.

 

"please sir, i want... i want you to fuck me... please..."

 

"well then, why didn't you just say so?"

 

and jisung would be turning the pages all night long.

 

jisung picked changbin up, carrying him to his shared bedroom with jeongin. thankfully, the youngest wasn't there.

 

the two were quick to start the action, jisung finding that there were many other surprises behind all of changbin's clothing. they were both eager for one another, lust clouding their minds as they connected together as one piece.

 

sounds of love filled the room, sticking to the walls and creating a beautiful symphony.

 

jisung had won the game, but he already knew that he was going to win all along.


	60. and i can't wait to love you all alone [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: high way to heaven by nct127  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, angst  
> description: high school is nearing its end, and after jisung and felix beg changbin to go to an end of the year party, he figures, why not? changbin gets really drunk there, but catches the attention of hyunjin who is as equally as drunk. the two have sex and changbin finds out that he's pregnant. he's now taking a gap year and that's when his baby boy is born. changbin then goes to school with his baby and everyone adores them. since he's in music composition, he gets paired up with a strangely familiar guy from the choreography class. then, things get heated and the two fight, hyunjin refusing to believe that he's the father. he acts like a jerk until his friends tell him to man up and he does, accepting the fact and getting together with changbin. they do the nasty again at the end. (with protection this time!)  
> uni ages:  
> woojin — 22  
> chan and minho — 21  
> changbin, jisung and felix — 20  
> hyunjin, jeongin and seungmin — 19  
> requested by: AUnidentifiedNobody on wattpad  
> others: doesn’t fit here rip but it’s on my wattpad  
> side ships: ^
> 
> sorry, this is like more than 7000 words of nothing good—

"come on, it'll be fun!" felix and jisung begged, pulling on changbin's arms on either side of the smallest boy.

 

"no, it won't," changbin groaned, shrugging both of the boys off of him.

 

"it will! you have to come with us! you won't really get to see these people after high school, binnie," felix pleaded, "come on! when was the last time you went to a party and really let yourself go, huh?"

 

changbin sighed, finally nodding his head slowly. his two best friends screeched in joy, happy that they could finally get through to him.

 

"you both just... convinced me kind of late. the party is in like an hour and a half and i don't have a planned outfit," changbin shrugged, "so, there's that. there's also the fact that we have no-one to drive us..."

 

"... your brothers?" jisung asked, "one of them have to be free, right? minho hyung preferably..."

 

"... what? why minho hyung preferably?" changbin questioned but saw the way jisung tensed up then chose to shrug it off, "anyway, i guess my brothers will be free, but... they're— uh... kind of protective of me...?"

 

"then we'll all convince them together! we have to try at least. okay, i got it. i will pick out your clothes and jisung will help you convince one of your brothers," felix nodded his head at his own plan, "let's go! i believe in you guys!"

 

"wha— okay, fine... come on, sungie. let's go," changbin grabbed onto jisung's arm, dragging him out of the room.

 

the two went to search for chan and minho, finding the two older boys in the kitchen talking to each other. minho looked up at the sight of jisung and his face turned a pink shade. he coughed gently and turned to changbin, tilting his head to the side.

 

jisung nudged changbin forward, mouthing some words to him. changbin sighed and turned away from his best friends to face his brothers.

 

"hyungs, i..." changbin turned back to his best friend for a second, still hesitant, "... i need to ask for a favour."

 

"... what is it?" chan questioned, "what does our cute little brother need, hm?"

 

"okay, first off... stop babying me, you can do that to jeongin. secondly, um... sung and lix invited me to... an end of the year party and i need one of you to drive me, please..." changbin asked nervously, turning his attention away from his brothers.

 

"who is going?" minho was quick to respond with a question, his protective brotherly instincts already kicking in.

 

"uh... people from my year grade... and i guess whoever else they want to invite," changbin shrugged, "and, before you ask, yes... there will be a lot of boys there— but i'll be fine! i promise nothing will happen!"

 

"well, last time you said something like that, we found some stupid asswipe all over you!" chan grumbled.

 

"hyungs, don't worry! lix and i will protect changbin," jisung grinned, "he'll be fine!"

 

"you couldn't even protect a stick even if you tried..." changbin muttered under his breath.

 

"okay, whose side are you on exactly?" jisung frowned, slamming his hands on the table and making changbin yelp. minho snickered and chan just sighed.

 

"changbin, we need you to promise to stay safe. don't even let a boy breathe near you, because if i find out that someone has touched my baby brother then i won't hesitate to shove a brick down his thr—"

 

"hyung!" changbin whined, "you worry too much!"

 

"i worry because you're too cute and everyone will want a piece of you," chan sighed, "now, please promise me."

 

"i... i promise, hyung. please don't worry, okay? i won't get hurt and nothing will happen to me..." changbin promised.

 

"okay, good," chan looked over at jisung, "if you let him get hurt then you will never see the light of day ever again."

 

"uh..." jisung gulped, "okay, hyung. i won't let him get hurt..."

 

"go easy on the kid, chan," minho laughed, "okay, go get ready, binnie. i'll drive you guys."

 

"thank you, hyungs," changbin smiled.

 

"changbin! i found the perfect outfit!" felix could be heard screaming from upstairs. changbin and jisung both gave each other a look before rushing upstairs. there they found felix surrounded by a selection of clothes.

 

"okay, so i dug around a little bit in your closet and picked out more brighter colours! you have... a lot of black," felix laughed, "but thankfully, still enough bright colours to make a few outfits, and also..."

 

there was a smirk clearly on felix's face as he held up a white skirt for both changbin and jisung to see. changbin started choking up, running up to felix to snatch it away.

 

"i— i thought i hid that! oh, god... this is so embarrassing..." changbin mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

 

"what?! don't be embarrassed! i want to see you wear that! you'd look really pretty in it!" jisung chuckled, "please, binnie!"

 

"... fine. i'll wear it... but you both have to promise not to judge me for it," changbin crossed his arms over his chest, "pass me that black shirt."

 

"really? i pick out the brightest colours for you and you choose to wear a black shirt?" felix gasped dramatically.

 

"i won't wear the skirt if you won't let me wear the black shirt," changbin rolled his eyes.

 

"on another condition..." felix chuckled, passing changbin the skirt, shirt and then something else, "wear these fishnets."

 

"it's like you're trying to dress me up to let someone fuck me or something," changbin whined.

 

"well... when was the last time someone fucked you, huh? you need to get out there and have some fun!"

 

"last time someone fucked me...?" changbin looked over at jisung and the two went red in the face. jisung coughed gently while felix raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

 

"wait, you guys have..." felix looked in between the two of them.

 

"it was only once!" jisung practically screeched, "changbin sat on my lap and... gave me problems. we both needed to get off as well!"

 

"just you wait until i tell his brothers about this—"

 

"okay, if you both shut up then i'll wear the clothes," changbin grumbled. his two best friends stopped talking, eyes glued to changbin.

 

"well? get out of my room so i can change!"

 

"but i've seen you naked before—" jisung was cut off by felix shushing him.

 

the two quickly left the room and changbin let out a sigh in relief. he looked the clothes over once before quickly stripping himself and changing into them. he checked in the mirror, furrowing his eyebrows at his reflection before tucking in his shirt into the skirt. his waist was noticeably thin, and the clothes showed off his curves quite a lot.

 

"should be fine..." he muttered to himself before picking up his phone and walking out of his room. he ran downstairs, finding minho, jisung and felix waiting for him. jisung opened up his mouth to make a comment before changbin sent him a glare.

 

"don't... say anything. it's already embarrassing enough," changbin flushed under his best friends' gazes.

 

"changbin, i don't think chan and i approve of you wearing that out..." minho trailed off, "it's... a little revealing."

 

"it wasn't me who picked it!" changbin whined.

 

"hey, what's the worst that could happen in one night?" jisung shrugged, "it should be fine, minho hyung."

 

"oh, changbin! you should put on make-up as well, i really want to do your eyes—"

 

"felix, no! the outfit is enough! there will already be enough boys all over changbin for the outfit!" minho shouted, "i'm expecting you both to keep him safe and sound! you're both wearing casual clothes and you dressed up changbin so prettily..."

 

"hyung! i'll be fine!" changbin shook his head, "can we just go? we'll be late to the party at this rate!"

 

"... okay," minho sighed, "let's go."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"su— ng! come b— ack!" changbin hiccuped, throwing his arms around jisung. the other sighed, brushing changbin off of him.

 

"you are so drunk... okay, where is felix?" jisung checked his surroundings for the australian, but couldn't find him anywhere.

 

"d— unno," changbin tittered, "mm, sung d— on't leave me~ d— on't go!"

 

"hold on, stay here. i'm going to go find felix and come back with a glass of water for you. don't go anywhere, you're really drunk," jisung shook his head.

 

"f— ine," changbin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest. he watched as jisung walked away, disappearing into the backyard. changbin was already bored of waiting. he walked into the kitchen to get another drink, surprised to see only one other person there. changbin stumbled over to the table, almost falling but with the help of the other guy, he was put back onto his feet. the boy was handsome, changbin could tell even in his drunken-state.

 

"hey there, pretty boy," the boy whispered into changbin's ear, voice deep and husky making changbin shiver. the boy still had a hand around changbin's waist, sliding it down dangerously close to his ass.

 

"he— y," changbin slurred back, grinning.

 

"you here with anyone, baby boy? or can i take you for myself?"

 

"mm... no," changbin answered, placing a hand delicately on the boy's chest, "i'm all yo— urs right now if you want..."

 

the boy licked his lips, really sliding both of his hands down to changbin's ass now.

 

"good. my name's hyunjin, what's yours, baby?"

 

"changbin..."

 

"well, changbin... you're in for a lot of fun tonight," hyunjin leaned down, pressing kisses into changbin's skin and hefting him up by the backs of his thighs.

 

"mhm~ yes, d— daddy," changbin moaned, letting hyunjin take him upstairs and into one of the rooms. he locked the door behind him before setting changbin down onto the bed. hyunjin lifted the skirt, placing both of his hands onto changbin's clothed ass.

 

"you'll be a good boy for daddy, won't you?" hyunjin's voice was husky, making changbin whine in response.

 

"yes, i will..."

 

"let's get started, then."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"oh my fucking god," changbin's eyes were wide as he stared at the pregnancy test, "no... fuck. this can't be true. i'm... so fucking dead. this isn't even funny, this is where my life ends. oh my god."

 

changbin wanted to curl up and cry. he wanted to scream that it wasn't true, that there was no fucking way he was pregnant. he couldn't be. he hated himself for getting so drunk and having sex with a stranger. he didn't even remember what he looked like or what his name was!

 

"binnie hyung? you've been in there for quite a long time now, are you okay?" it was jeongin. changbin panicked, rummaging around some items to make it seem like he was doing something.

 

"hyung, i'm coming in," jeongin called, opening the door up. changbin screamed, hiding the pregnancy test as quickly as he could.

 

"hyung... what are you hiding?" jeongin crouched down next to changbin.

 

"innie..." changbin was close to crying, "innie... i— i can't do this..."

 

"what— hyung, what's wrong?" jeongin opened his arms up for the older who gladly jumped towards him.

 

"innie, please..." changbin could feel warm tears slide down his cheeks, "please, wha— whatever you do... please don't tell our hyungs... p— please..."

 

"changbin hyung, tell me what's wrong... why are you so upset?" jeongin rubbed changbin's back in a soothing manner.

 

"i'm— i'm pregnant, jeongin... i'm pregnant and i don't know w— who the father is... i f— feel horrible... i— i..." changbin burst into tears, crying incoherent words.

 

"changbin hyung, it's okay... please stop crying, everything will be alright. hey, don't worry, okay? it's not so bad... our hyungs will understand... what happened exactly?" jeongin asked.

 

"i t— think... it was from the p— party i went to..." changbin sniffed, "i was too drunk to remember anything... b— but i'm pretty sure i— i was with someone and this happened... i— i don't remember his face o— or even his name..."

 

"we need to tell our hyungs, okay? it'll be hard but the will understand... it wasn't your fault entirely. you were too drunk to think properly... were jisung and felix with you?"

 

"they... they were... they d— didn't drink but i don't remember exactly w— where they were..."

 

"okay, hyung. come on, i'll help you up. let's talk to our hyungs, they'll know what to do. they won't leave you alone in this situation and i won't either," jeongin smiled, "i promise."

 

"y— you don't have to do this for me... i— it's my fault and my responsibility..." changbin whispered gently. jeongin shook his head from side to side.

 

"don't say that... it wasn't your fault entirely and just because it's your responsibility, it doesn't mean we can't offer help. we're your brothers for a reason, hyung."

 

"i— thank you, innie..." changbin smiled, "you're the best..."

 

"anything for you, hyung," jeongin smiled back, "come on, now. let's talk to our hyungs."

 

changbin hesitantly nodded his head and followed jeongin out of the bathroom. the younger of the two offered his hand and the other took it, the two brothers walking together to their hyungs.

 

"what... am i supposed to say? i'm so nervous..." changbin whimpered.

 

"i can do most of the talking for you. don't worry, hyung. there's nothing to be nervous about. they're our brothers and they'll always be willing to help you," jeongin reassured.

 

"i... i guess so," changbin sighed.

 

jeongin gave changbin an encouraging smile and spotted the their two brothers on the couch talking. they both walked over to them and changbin hid behind jeongin a little bit, still afraid of his hyungs.

 

"hyungs," jeongin called out for them, "there's something that changbin hyung and i need to tell you both, but you're both going to promise not to yell at him."

 

"yell...? of course we won't... what's up?" chan searched for changbin's face, only to find that the boy had his head buried into jeongin's back.

 

"okay, um... i think i should be straight-forward and just— uh... changbin hyung... he's... he's pregnant," chan and minho went silent and stared at each other for a second.

 

"... is this a joke?" minho didn't sound mad, he sounded more lost than anything.

 

"no... he really is pregnant... hyung, tell them..."

 

changbin lifted his head, his gaze meeting the floor. he never once stepped out from behind jeongin but he started talking.

 

"it's... it's true... i— i took a pregnancy test... a— and the test came out p— positive... i'm so sorry— i don't know how it h— happened... i— it was probably from the party a— and someone was with me, b— but i don't remember who or w— what he looked like... i— i was too drunk... i— i don't even remember if jisung or felix or with me... h— hyungs, i'm so s— sorry... please don't h— hate me..." changbin was crying, but the weight on his shoulders had lifted. at least it was out now, even if it made his brothers hate him. there was a reluctant sigh before changbin could feel himself being pulled away from jeongin and into someone's arms. he cried his heart out into that person's chest, wrapping his arms around them.

 

"we could never hate you, changbinnie. it's a lot to take in but we're not mad, okay? we're not mad at you, at least. a little frustrated at who got you pregnant, but it's not directed at you," it was minho's voice as he stroked changbin's head and only pulled him in closer.

 

"yeah, when i find the father i won't hesitate to snap his neck—" chan was cut off by jeongin.

 

"hyung! don't say that!" jeongin scolded.

 

"sorry, i just... why didn't he use protection?! why would he use you like that and just... just leave you pregnant with his child! what's wrong with him?!" chan was furious, "i swear to god... if i ever find out who he is, a world of pain is coming for him."

 

"i don't... b— blame him, chan hyung... i— it's partially my fault, t— too... if only i hadn't gone... or if i was more c— careful... i was too drunk..." changbin sighed, "but... but it's my responsibility now, and i have to own up to it."

 

"you really want to raise a kid? but you have university next year!" chan furrowed his brows.

 

"i... i can take a gap year... t— try to find a home... a— and afford the essentials..." changbin was thinking, "i guess maybe i should start looking for a job..."

 

"no— what— what do you mean by find a home? this is your home! changbin, what are you even saying? you... you don't want to leave, do you?" minho cupped his brother's cheeks, "you can't leave, not in this state."

 

"but i can't bother you guys with my issues... it's my responsibility and things will get messy if i stay here," changbin admitted, "it's better if i just leave, honestly."

 

"you can't leave, hyung. we're here to help you! we're your brothers... you have to let us help. if not, then at least stay. you can't do things like this alone, and you don't bother us at all... we're willing to help! please stay," jeongin begged, "please... please don't leave."

 

"but..." changbin pursed his lips.

 

"no buts, binnie... if you want to raise that child then you have to accept our help. we're not going to give up until you give in," chan wrapped his arms around changbin, "we're your brothers and we're going to stick by your side until the very end."

 

changbin took a deep breath.

 

"fine..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"good morning, binnie! and good morning to jaewon, too! how is he?" felix was beaming, playing with the baby's hands and cooing at him.

 

"he kept me up all night, this little brat..." changbin laughed softly, "i am so drained... can you hold him for a bit?"

 

felix took jaewon from changbin's arms and held the baby close. jaewon giggled and grabbed felix's nose, his eyes crinkling as soft laughter left his mouth.

 

"look at this cutie," felix chuckled, "hey, wonnie! it's uncle felix!"

 

it had been a year and changbin's child, jaewon was finally born. he was back in university now, and he took jaewon to school with him every single day. people around their university adored and supported the two of them and their mother-son relationship. changbin was glad that things were finally going smoothly.

 

jisung and minho had finally started going out, and jeongin said that he was going on a couple of dates with a guy named seungmin, but they weren't official yet.

 

"hey, changbin, don't fall asleep! it's too early!" felix scolded.

 

"s— sorry! i'm really tired..." changbin sighed, "what time do you have class?"

 

"soon... changbin, i think our classes are pairing up. music composition and choreography..." felix thought for a second, "that's what i heard, anyway. you have class in about ten minutes, right?"

 

"uh— yeah...?"

 

"well, so do i. if you think about it, our class times usually never meet up, so something has to be going on."

 

"oh, i guess that makes sense... maybe we'll be partners!" changbin smiled.

 

"yeah, maybe... anyway, here's jaewon back. we should start heading to our classes anyway."

 

changbin took jaewon back and nodded his head, getting up and following felix to their classes. he had to seperate with the australian at some point and made his way over to his music composition class. almost everyone he knew took the same class as him. his brothers, chan and jeongin. jeongin's love interest, seungmin. jisung, too. changbin made a friend there as well, and his name was woojin. felix and minho were the only two who weren't in his class and they were instead in a dance class.

 

"jaewonnie!" jisung practically screeched when changbin walked into the room. the boy jumped towards changbin, his arms reaching out for the baby. changbin rolled his eyes and handed jaewon over to jisung carefully.

 

"if you drop him, then i'll kill you," changbin warned.

 

"why would i drop precious wonnie?" jisung fake gasped.

 

"just... don't," changbin glared at his friend.

 

"i won't!"

 

"hey, binnie," woojin greeted, coming up from behind and hugging changbin, "you look really tired."

 

"you literally have no idea, hyung... i'm exhausted," changbin whined, enjoying the warmth woojin's embrace gave.

 

"jaewon kept you up all night?" woojin chuckled.

 

"yeah..." changbin sighed.

 

"you have my deepest sympathies," woojin answered, "also... did you hear about the pairing up of the classes?"

 

"oh— yeah, i did. felix told me before..." changbin shrugged, "it doesn't sound so bad, i just hope my partner actually helps with work."

 

"i'm sure they will," woojin reassured.

 

"hopefull—" changbin was cut off by the door opening and a bunch of students walking in. there weren't too many people, only around ten or so. changbin could see felix and minho, and he waved them over to him.

 

"hey lix, hey hyung," changbin greeted.

 

"hey!" minho greeted back, a wide smile on his face. changbin raised a brow.

 

"why are you in such a good mood for, hyung?" changbin asked.

 

"he got paired with jisung," felix rolled his eyes.

 

"wait— how do you know?" changbin questioned. felix handed changbin a piece of paper and he went to look for his name.

 

"who is hwang hyunjin...?" changbin recognised the name from somewhere but he couldn't exactly put his finger on it.

 

"seungmin's brother?" jeongin asked out of nowhere, "i'm pretty sure minnie has a brother named hyunjin who is in the choreography class."

 

"yeah, he's my brother," seungmin wrapped his arms around jeongin, "tall. black hair. ugly. you'll find him."

 

"oh— okay, thank you... jisung— where is— oh," changbin saw jisung kissing minho in front of him and scrunched his nose up in disgust as he took his baby out of jisung's hands.

 

"not in front of my baby," changbin grumbled, turning around and suddenly bumping into someone's chest.

 

"hey! watch where you're going! you could've hurt my baby," changbin shouted, looking up to meet the eyes of a rather familiar and tall looking boy. he had pretty eyes, the same shape and shade of brown that jaewon had.

 

wait a minute...

 

changbin felt something click in his head and he let out a little gasp, his eyes widening in shock and fright.

 

"it... it was you..." changbin whimpered, capturing the attention of the boy, "it was you! you're hyunjin, aren't you?"

 

"um, yes—"

 

"you're— you're the one who got me pregnant! this child— he's yours! you're the father!" changbin shouted.

 

"why are you spewing such nonsense? i don't even know who you are, there's no fucking way that that thing could be my child..."

 

"he has your eyes! and your nose! he has my lips! if you take a blood test..." changbin was at a loss for words.

 

"what?! i'm not taking a blood test for some random weirdo who claims that i'm the father of his child! i don't fucking know you, and frankly, i don't want to!" hyunjin started shouting back now.

 

"you don't know me because we were both too drunk that night to remember anything! i didn't know until now!"

 

"changbinnie, what's going on?" chan was right beside changbin, staring up at hyunjin.

 

"he's... he's the one, chan hyung... he... he's the one who..." changbin choked out.

 

"hey! don't go assuming things!" hyunjin was furious.

 

"okay. to settle things, you, hyunjin, should take a blood test. no matter how much you refuse to believe it, neither me or my brother here will let it go until you do... and if i find out that you're actually the father and you refuse to help changbin out, then i won't hesitate to beat you senseless."

 

"what?! why do i have to—" hyunjin glared at changbin, "... you know what? fine! and then i'll prove my point! i'll prove that i'm not the father and then you'll be sorry, little man!"

 

but changbin wasn't paying any attention to hyunjin anymore. he was only looking at his child now, trying his best to cheer jaewon up. jaewon looked up at hyunjin, staring at him for a few seconds before giggling despite the fighting that was going on before.

 

"good at sensing. it's from me," changbin sighed, turning jaewon away from hyunjin. jaewon made a sound close to a cry.

 

"sh, baby. it's okay, don't cry. come on, baby. my little sunshine, wonnie," changbin kissed jaewon's head then turned back to hyunjin, "meet me after this class is done."

 

"what— but we're partners!"

 

"and frankly, i don't think either of us want to be around each other right now."

 

"you hurt my brother then you're dead," chan glared at hyunjin before walking off with changbin.

 

"what happened?!" felix was all over changbin, letting woojin take jaewon out of the smallest's arms so that the australian could pull changbin into a big hug.

 

"he's the one..." changbin bit onto his bottom lip, "the one who... yeah..."

 

"but how do you know?" felix asked, looking over at hyunjin.

 

"jaewon has his eyes... and his nose... i— i remember now that the guy was named hyunjin and i'm pretty sure that's how he looked like..."

 

"my brother...?" seungmin asked slowly. changbin nodded his head.

 

"i think... that you might be right, hyung. it was the end of year party, right? i had to pick my brother up from that party and he was wasted. he was so drunk and the only thing he remembered was 'having a good fuck' in the morning."

 

the group went silent, minho and chan exchanging a look. jeongin let out a little gasp. jisung and felix were by changbin's side and woojin was holding jaewon close.

 

"... oh. i guess that's all he'll ever think of me as," changbin sighed, "well... if he really is the father, then i don't know what to do. i can't... force him to help me raise jaewon."

 

"but i can," chan mumbled under his breath.

 

"i'm his brother... maybe i can convince him. felix hyung and minho hyung are his friends, kind of. they can try to convince him too."

 

"if i don't beat in his head before i can convince him," minho shrugged.

 

"changbin is my best friend, of course i'm willing to! i'd spend the rest of my life trying to convince hyunjin if i had to!"

 

"please, just don't... force him. in the end, if he doesn't want to, then that's fine... i'll manage on my own."

 

"you're too nice," felix sighed, "but... okay. so, chris, minho hyung, me and you will meet after class? with hyunjin?"

 

"yeah..."

 

"hey, changbin?" felix asked.

 

"what's up?" changbin looked at the boy.

 

"if... if he... doesn't want to help you raise jaewon... i... i could help. i'd be willing to help you, because you're my best friend..." felix looked away. changbin smiled.

 

"that's really kind of you, lix! it's a huge responsibility, though, but... you can if you want to."

 

felix nodded his head, wrapping his arms around changbin and pulling his best friend in tightly for a hug. at the corners of his eyes, he could see hyunjin staring at the two. felix met eyes with the taller who quickly looked away. the australian smirked before pulling back.

 

"okay. how about... we just play with jaewon for this lesson. i don't think you'll want to work with hyunjin right now and all that..." felix went over to jaewon to take the baby from woojin's hands and then walked back over to changbin to hand the baby over.

 

"i like that idea, lix!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"it's... true," hyunjin whispered. seungmin lifted his head up, meeting eyes with his brother.

 

"he's... your son? you really did get changbin hyung pregnant?"

 

"yeah..." hyunjin trailed off, "i don't know what to do now."

 

"own up and take responsibility?" minho butted in, "you got my brother pregnant and now you're going to have to be the good father jaewon deserves."

 

"please don't make my best friend sad..." felix mumbled, "he means the world to me. he's too nice— he told us not to force you or anything, he said that he's fine raising jaewon by himself if you really don't want to, but... i can't stand seeing changbin like that, you know? i offered to become jaewon's father figure if his real one wouldn't want to..."

 

"but... it was an accident... it was in high school and we were both too drunk..." hyunjin gulped.

 

"and you need to man up," minho crossed his arms over his chest, "it's not just changbin's responsibility, but yours too."

 

hyunjin took a deep breath.

 

"... okay," hyunjin agreed, nodding his head, "i'm willing to step in and take responsibility. i want to be jaewon's father and i want to love changbin."

 

felix was beaming, his face lighting up.

 

"oh my god," he gasped, "thank you, hyunjin! thank you so much! this means so much to me and changbin! you don't even know..."

 

"thank you..." minho spoke softly for once, "my brother will be really grateful..."

 

"is he here...?" hyunjin asked, looking around for sign of changbin.

 

"... he left with chan hyung a while ago. i guess he wasn't expecting you to actually say yes," seungmin shrugged.

 

"what— but... i guess i was being quite a jerk..." hyunjin sighed before turning to minho, "are you... going home right now? can i... come with you? i want to see him and i want to see my son."

 

seungmin, minho and felix's eyes went wide, but smiles grew on their faces nonetheless.

 

"y— yeah," minho was flustered, "let's go... and uh, felix and seungmin...?"

 

"i can drive felix home," seungmin offered. felix nodded his head.

 

"yeah, we'll be fine, minho hyung."

 

"ah... okay," minho nodded his head, "see you both later."

 

and so the group split apart. hyunjin was feeling nervous, the thought of becoming a father was overwhelming, but it was probably nothing compared to what changbin went through alone. minho must have noticed because he put a hand on hyunjin's back, trying to calm him down while his eyes were on the road.

 

"it'll be fine... changbin won't hate you. he'd never hate you. he's just... a little insecure. i'm sure things will turn out okay," minho reassured, "just act natural... he'll be really grateful, maybe even cry."

 

"... changbin hyung's really cute," hyunjin admitted shyly, "kind of a miracle he isn't taken already."

 

"hey, that's my little brother you're talking about," minho sent a little playful glare towards hyunjin's direction, "if you get a little too touchy with him then i'll make sure you'll never see the day of light ever again."

 

"i've done it before, what's so wrong about doing it now?" hyunjin shot back. minho fully looked over at hyunjin now, a real glare on his face. hyunjin put his hands up in defence.

 

"i was joking, hyung! sorry!"

 

"well... we're here. that was quick," minho got out of the car, and hyunjin did too on the other side. he could feel his insides bursting out of nervousness.

 

the two went up to the door, minho fetching a key out of his pocket before unlocking the door and walking in. chan was sat on the couch and he looked up at sight of minho and hyunjin. he eyed hyunjin for a second.

 

"... should i go get the hammer?" chan asked quickly, eyes darting away.

 

"no! he's here with good news... he's willing to become jaewon's father figure," minho smiled. hyunjin came out from behind minho hesitantly, nodding his head.

 

"and... and to love changbin hyung. i want to and i'm willing to," hyunjin mumbled.

 

"... okay... and if you hurt him..." chan cracked his knuckles, making hyunjin gulp.

 

"yes... i understand," hyunjin whispered, "um... so, where is he?"

 

"in his room," chan responded, "up the stairs, first door on the left."

 

"thank you, hyung," hyunjin bowed slowly, running up the stairs and almost tripping over his own feet. he turned to the door on the left and hesitated to open it, taking a deep breath before pushing it open and taking in the sight before him. changbin had jaewon in his arms, rocking the baby back and forth, a small smile on his face. hyunjin paused, his heart quickening and his cheeks dusting a light pink.

 

"cute..." he said without thinking. changbin paused, his heart stopping as he looked up and stared at hyunjin.

 

"what... what are you doing here?" jaewon followed changbin's gaze and looked up at hyunjin, tittering at the sight of him.

 

"i... i'm here to see my son... and... and the mother," hyunjin offered a small smile. changbin's mouth went dry and he felt tears well up in his eyes.

 

"hey, come here," hyunjin opened up his arms, "don't cry. i'm sorry."

 

changbin hesitated, looking away from hyunjin. he felt a few tears roll down his cheeks. hyunjin sighed, walking up to changbin and lifting up his chin gently.

 

"i'm sorry, okay? i'm willing and happy to take care of our son now... i want to love you, changbin hyung. i want to love him, too. jaewon, right? a pretty name just like his mother's name," hyunjin pressed a soft kiss to changbin's forehead. changbin's face turned into a dark shade of red at the action. jaewon could be heard giggling, making grabby hands at hyunjin. hyunjin looked down at the baby and then at changbin for permission.

 

"can i... hold him, please?"

 

"yes..." changbin croaked out, "he is your son, after all..."

 

hyunjin smiled, picking up jaewon and holding him close. jaewon's face beamed at the sight of hyunjin, changbin had noticed. it was like he could tell that hyunjin was his father.

 

"hey, wonnie, it's daddy. daddy is sorry he wasn't there for you before but he's here now. he's here and he's never leaving you or mummy ever again, okay?" hyunjin grinned, pressing kisses all over jaewon's face. jaewon was ecstatic, laughing and smiling brightly with hyunjin.

 

"daddy loves you, jaewonnie. daddy loves you so much," hyunjin's eyes were shining as he pressed even more kisses to jaewon's face, "daddy loves you and mummy."

 

"h— hyunjin..." changbin trailed off.

 

"yeah? is something up?" hyunjin asked. changbin shook his head from side to side.

 

"i just... thank you... t— thank you so much... you don't know how much this means to me..." changbin wiped at a few stray tears that were slipping from his eyes.

 

"hey, it's okay... i'm here for you and our son now," hyunjin sat down next to changbin, "this is our family now, and i'll never leave you alone. i'm here to help you raise jaewon."

 

"again... thank you..." changbin leaned his head onto hyunjin's shoulder. hyunjin placed a quick and loving kiss to changbin's lips.

 

"things will change for the better. you and jaewon bring a special feeling to me, and i'm sure my love for you two will only grow stronger as everyday passes. this is a new thing for both of us, but it's a new thing i know that i'm ready for."

 

"i'm... i'm ready, too," changbin smiled. hyunjin smiled back and the two sat in comfortable silence for a while, holding jaewon close to them.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"baby, i'm bored. let's do something," hyunjin stepped away from his desk.

 

"do what? we don't have much time to work on this project. this is the first time we've had someone to take care of jaewon since they assigned this for us," changbin sighed. hyunjin hummed before gently picking changbin up.

 

"ah— hyunjin— what— we're meant to be working on thi—" changbin was cut off by hyunjin placing his lips onto changbin's own. it was a short kiss, hyunjin pulling away before changbin even realised he had kissed him in the first place.

 

"we've been working for ages, baby. we both deserve a little break... and when will be the next time we'll be alone? jaewonnie isn't here right now, so we can have a little fun..." hyunjin purred, groping changbin's ass as he set the older down onto the bed.

 

"h— hyunjin," changbin moaned.

 

"is that a yes, baby?" hyunjin groped harder, bringing changbin up and grinding his clothed ass against hyunjin's clothed cock.

 

"god— ah— damn it, just fuck me already," changbin whined, gripping onto hyunjin's shirt.

 

"gladly," hyunjin growled, already on his way into taking off changbin's shorts. the older only had hyunjin's hoodie and a pair of shorts on. once the shorts were off, hyunjin could only chuckle. hyunjin discarded his baggy pants and his boxers, his hard-on already leaking pre-come.

 

"you have no boxers on... it's like you were asking me to fuck you," hyunjin took changbin's cock into his hand, the head of his member just barely being seen, "... that's so cute. you're so pretty."

 

"jinnie, please fuck me," changbin groaned.

 

"i want to get you pregnant again," hyunjin smirked, "but, maybe another time. possibly after we get married."

 

"w— what—" changbin went red in the face.

 

"you heard me. i want to have another child with you, but not today... not now, not until we get married. of course i'm planning to get married to you."

 

"that's a little bold of you to say," changbin looked away.

 

"is it? i guess i like being bold, then."

 

"can you just... fuck me please," changbin whined, "pleasepleaseplease!"

 

"call me by the right name and then maybe i'll give you what you want," hyunjin had a sly grin on his face.

 

"daddy..."

 

"good. face down and ass up, baby," hyunjin demanded. changbin nodded his head, doing exactly as told.

 

"cutie," hyunjin cooed.

 

"you're the cutie," changbin shot back. hyunjin paused in his tracks.

 

"what? are you flustered now? you're the one who's always saying stuff about me!"

 

"yeah— exactly, i'm not used to you being like this," hyunjin rolled his eyes, slapping changbin's ass and making the boy yelp.

 

"what was that for?!" changbin choked out.

 

"you were being a bad boy," hyunjin smirked.

 

"oh— s— shut up!" changbin sighed, "just fuck me, you jerk!"

 

"so needy..." hyunjin shook his head from side to side, turning to his bedside table to look for lube and a condom.

 

"i'm prepped already, if it wasn't obvious by how i wasn't wearing my boxers," changbin stated blankly.

 

"you're not really into this dom-sub play thing, are you?" hyunjin asked.

 

"maybe i'm just a brat and you need to put me into my place," changbin giggled.

 

"is that it?" hyunjin asked, raising a brow.

 

"no! i just don't think there's any use for things like that, but maybe another time... i'm quite the vanilla person, you just have a thing for being called daddy so i do it. you'd be a lot rougher if i called you that, right?"

 

"well, yeah... unlike you, i actually have kinks and stuff like that. i love being the dominant person, but if you're not into that then that's fine, i guess."

 

"hey, we can always try it at some point. i'm not completely against it," changbin shrugged.

 

"you're just a whiny brat, hyung," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

"don't take that as a way of me saying you can't call me baby..." changbin had a visible pout on his face.

 

"okay, baby. let's get to the fun part now if you're already prepped like you said so," hyunjin took the condom and teared the package open, taking it out and slipping it onto his cock. he poured a generous amount into his hand before lubing his member up and using the rest on changbin's entrance. without warning, he aligned himself at the older's entrance and gently pushed in.

 

"you're— tight— fuck, and you're sure you prepped yourself?" hyunjin asked again just to make sure. changbin nodded his head, a soft moan leaving his lips.

 

"yes! i did," changbin panted, "i just haven't done this for a while... but, i swear i'm ready... just move, please."

 

"whatever you say," hyunjin drew his hips back at an agonisingly slow pace before he quickly snapped them forward. changbin's body shook and he moaned, taking a strong grip into the bedsheets.

 

"ah— hyunjin," changbin whimpered, "oh— god!"

 

"is that good, baby?" hyunjin asked, mouthing at changbin's neck and leaving a few marks.

 

"yes! yes, hyunjin— oh my god, go faster! please," changbin begged, his moans getting louder.

 

"and what if i don't want to?"

 

"i will kill you if you don't fuck me like you mean it!" changbin growled. hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

"sheesh, baby. here we go..." hyunjin started up a quicker pace, thrusting in and out of changbin harshly. the boy under him shook with every thrust, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

 

"god— you're so— good— ah— at this!"

 

"i guess i am, huh?" hyunjin chuckled, never once stopping his pace or faltering his movements. changbin seemed to be enjoying himself, his head buried into the pillows and his nails digging into the bedsheets. he was always quite loud, and having sex with him was no different. perhaps he was even louder now, moaning out hyunjin's name and asking for more. changbin just felt so full from hyunjin, taking in everything the younger was giving him.

 

changbin knew he wouldn't last long, and he absolutely hated that fact. he hadn't really had sex in a long time, and with the way that hyunjin was fucking into him so well, it really was hard to just last for a long while. hyunjin seemed to be close too, burying his head into the crook of changbin's neck and biting down harshly. low grunts left hyunjin's mouth and he was going at an animalistic pace now, his mind cloudy with his only thought being to please changbin.

 

and, without knowing it—

 

"i love you," hyunjin said, very loud and very clear. changbin looked at him and his heart exploded with a million feelings. those three words were enough to bring him over the edge as he came into the bedsheets with a loud yelp. he tightened even more around hyunjin, sending the younger over the edge as well as he came into the condom.

 

"that w— was... abrupt, but i still enjoyed it... what happened?" hyunjin asked slowly, swallowing hard, "i didn't do something wrong, did i? sorry, i haven't done that in a while and—"

 

"no— n— no," changbin answered, "no, you didn't do anything wrong... you just said something and it made me really happy..."

 

"what did i...?" hyunjin paused, trying to remember what he said. he was genuinely confused.

 

"i... i love you too," changbin looked away from hyunjin and the younger let out a little gasp.

 

"oh my god... i'm sorry! was it too quick? did i say it too early? i was caught up in the moment and the feelings, i—"

 

"hyunjin! stop panicking... i love you too, you idiot," changbin sighed.

 

"o— oh..." hyunjin flushed, "right..."

 

"thank you for loving me," changbin smiled, "and i hope it's not just for the sex."

 

"what— why would— it's not! i really love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you..." hyunjin was speaking softly, grabbing at changbin's hands and kissing his fingertips, "jaewon, too."

 

"well, i'm glad..." changbin let out a breath in relief, "because i want to do the same with you."

 

hyunjin smiled.

 

maybe they were meant to be.


	61. i just wanna know 'bout u [seungminxchangbin]Yes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: 'bout u by 1team  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: changbin is happily working at his tea shop which he inherited from his parents. seungmin passes the shop everyday when he walks home from university, and he always resists the urge to approach changbin. one day, changbin is disturbed by an old man and seungmin steps in to save him. he then takes this as an opportunity to get to know changbin better.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 22  
> seungmin — 20  
> requested by: Woelfchen2001 on wattpad  
> others: non-canon au

another long day had finished. seungmin was walking back home from his university, shielding himself from the rain with his trusty umbrella. he was tired, absolutely exhausted from all the work he had done. he was always a hard worker, too, so that sure didn't help.

 

walking home was tiring, but there were many good factors to it, too. for example... seungmin could walk past the little tea place a cute boy worked at.

 

seungmin had personally never gone into the store or approached the boy there but he wanted to. he just had no reason to, he didn't drink tea and he wouldn't even know how to start up a conversation. he couldn't just ask him out randomly, they didn't even know each other after all.

 

the store was slowly coming into view, seungmin could see the colourful building now. he started feeling a little giddy on the inside as he was getting closer and closer to the store. when he finally arrived, he looked into the windows, expecting to see the boy— and he did, but... there was someone else.

 

seungmin's heart skipped a beat and he quickly looked for the entrance to the store, finding it and pushing through the doors.

 

he could see the scene unfold in front of him clearly now, the someone else being a rather old looking man. he had his hands all over the boy, and the boy was shaking with fear, his pupils blown.

 

now, seungmin wasn't the strongest person in the world, but in that moment he gathered up as much strength as possible to throw the old man off of the boy. he felt strong just for that split second as the old man scoffed and sent seungmin a glare.

 

"don't touch him you old hag! get out of here before i call the police and things get serious!"

 

the old man just rolled his eyes, getting up and dusting himself off before winking at the boy.

 

"maybe next time, baby," the old man purred before taking his leave. seungmin glared after the old man as he left and as soon as he did, seungmin ran over to the boy to help him up.

 

"are you okay? he didn't hurt you, did he?" seungmin asked quickly, worry and concern evident in his tone. the boy shook his head.

 

"n— no, i'm okay... thank you for that... i don't even know what would've happened if you weren't there... honestly, i don't want to think about it," the boy let out a little laugh, "um— but, yeah... thank you... is there a way i can make it up to you? do you want um... free tea? maybe a little set of teacups or something?"

 

seungmin felt a wave of confidence wash over him and he shook his head from side to side.

 

"i don't really drink tea, but..." he took a deep breath, "... maybe you can make it up to me by giving me your name and number."

 

the boy blushed a deep and dark red, hiding his face with his sleeves. he nodded his head slowly in agreement, coughing to clear up his throat.

 

"it's... uh, seo changbin... my name, i mean... not my number, obviously... i— sorry, i'm so awkward," changbin whined in embarrassment, "could you— uh— give me your phone so i can put my number in... i— sorry... i'm just so... ah, i'm sorry..."

 

"don't apologise," seungmin grinned, taking out his phone and giving it to the smaller boy, "i'm kim seungmin and, well... you're cute, don't worry."

 

"you... you think i'm cute?" changbin let out a little gasp, "that's... new to hear... uh— thank you..."

 

"you're welcome...?" seungmin laughed, "although, i don't know why you're thanking me for telling the truth."

 

"don't say things like that... i get embarrassed easily," changbin blushed, hiding his face into his hands, "just— here's your phone back..."

 

"and now that that's done... hey, what time do you close? you don't mind if i hang around here, right?" seungmin asked.

 

"uh... you can stay if you want. i actually close in around fifteen minutes or so," changbin shrugged, "did you need something?"

 

"hm... uh, would you like to go on a date with me? i— um, random, but... i don't know, i walk home from school everyday and i see you... watch you...? uh, not in the creepy way but like, you're super cute... and all," seungmin said shyly, "oh, great. now i'm the awkward one. okay, screw it."

 

seungmin quickly grabbed onto changbin's hands and pinned him to the counter. the older yelped, staring up at seungmin with big eyes.

 

"go out on a date with me. tonight. meet me at the restaurant right across from here. seven. how does that sound?"

 

"i— uh..." changbin was flustered, "right... okay. sure! why not? a date it is! also... i didn't know that you watched me, hehe..."

 

"oh, s— shut it..." seungmin lifted changbin's hand to give it a small kiss, then let it go gently, "okay. tonight, then?"

 

"yes. yes, tonight."

 

"okay, see you then."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"holy mother of god," seungmin muttered under his breath, "oh damn, he looks good."

 

"hi, seungmin," changbin smiled, waving as he made his way over to seungmin. he was in a pastel purple hoodie and tight-fitting blue jeans. his caramel hair was brushed over his eyes and a simple shade of lipstick adorned his lips.

 

"you are... breathtaking," seungmin mumbled once changbin had finally sat down across from him. seungmjn was quick to reach out from behind his back and present to changbin a small bouquet of flowers. changbin blushed, taking it with a small thank you.

 

"how did you manage to do all of this in only a few hours?" changbin was impressed, "the flowers are beautiful, by the way."

 

"just like you," seungmin sighed, "you... don't know how long i've been waiting for this... i've just... wow. you're so pretty and amazing..."

 

"i'm really not," changbin giggled, "i hope your expectations aren't too high. i'm not that special."

 

"yes, you are," seungmin gasped, "why would you say you're not? i haven't pinning over you for months just for no reason. god, i just wan—"

 

seungmin paused in his tracks, almost about to expose himself. changbin tilted his head to the side, confused.

 

"you just want to... what?"

 

"no, no, it's... uh, not friendly..." seungmin coughed, "maybe i'll save it for the fifth date."

 

"oh?" changbin laughed, "you're assuming things will go well?"

 

"wha— are things not going well? should i— uh— do you not like the flowers? is the service too slow? what do you need? i'll—"

 

"no, no, i was joking!" changbin shook his head, reaching out to hold seungmin's hand, "calm down. things are going well so far, don't worry. you're a nice person to be around."

 

"oh..." seungmin let out a sigh in relief, "oh, okay. thank god. sorry, i just... malfunction around cute boys— wait— shoot... god damn it, why am i so weird?!"

 

"minnie, calm down," changbin whined, "everything is okay, i like you the way you are. you're weird, but i like weird. don't worry so much, i'm not going to leave you."

 

"right..." seungmin gulped, "sorry. i really like you... like a lot. so much..."

 

"i like you too! i think we compliment each other really well," changbin smiled, "i'd like to get to know you more."

 

"uh— yeah... me too. um... how old are you?"

 

"oh, i'm twenty-two. how old are you?" changbin was playing with seungmin's fingers as if they were the most interesting things in the world.

 

"... twenty. god damn it. i didn't want to call you hyung, you're too cute and precious for that," seungmin cringed.

 

"you don't have to... i don't mind, hyung," changbin winked, watching seungmin's face scrunch up and turn bright red.

 

"hyung doesn't mind either," seungmin didn't know where his boost of confidence came from, but he felt daring all of a sudden.

 

"... yeah, we should stop before... things get too chaotic," changbin shrugged.

 

"i agree," seungmin chuckled.

 

the two spent the rest of their date talking and getting to know one another better. things went smoothly, of course. seungmin walked changbin home afterwards and then crashed at his house on the couch, so changbin considered that as their second date. once it was morning, seungmin woke up to the smell of pancakes... and he was on changbin's bed. huh.

 

he was surprised at first but then changbin reassured him that nothing happened and they only cuddled so seungmin munched down on the pancakes.

 

the two got even closer after that, never once leaving each other's side. it wasn't until the fifth date that seungmin finally asked changbin to be his boyfriend, and of course the older male said yes.

 

... the two... did some things later that night.

 

they were finally going out. seungmin was finally content with where he was, and even happier that he had the boy of his dreams. changbin was happy that he could finally talk and share his story with someone. he was happy he had someone at all.

 

they lived happily.


	62. if you want, i want to give you everything [seungminxchangbinxhyunjin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: blooming day by exo-cbx  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, daddy kink, oppa kink, spanking, butt plugs  
> description: in a recent vlive, changbin was being really touchy and clingy with seungmin. seungmin didn't enjoy it because he thought that the fans would see, so he ignored and neglected changbin for the rest of the vlive. changbin was sad so he went to hyunjin instead, being clingy and touchy with said boy. hyunjin makes some comments on changbin and then after the vlive, hyunjin said that he wanted to make changbin feel good. seungmin said he wanted to join too, apologising to changbin for making him upset.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 19  
> hyunjin & seungmin — 21  
> heights:  
> changbin — 160cm  
> hyunjin & seungmin — 180cm  
> requested by: beannutbutter on wattpad

"minnie hyung, pay attention to me," changbin whined, throwing himself over seungmin, "i just want a little kiss, hyung! right here! on my cheek! please, hyung! or at least cuddle me, hyung!"

 

seungmin took one glance at the camera before turning to changbin and frowning.

 

"changbin, get off of me," seungmin warned, pushing the younger off of him. changbin's smile dropped and a pout crossed his features.

 

"b— but..." changbin whimpered, "i just want attention..."

 

"stop," seungmin warned again. changbin sat back and let his gaze fall to the floor, nodding his head.

 

"i'm sorry," the smaller whispered, getting up and sitting near hyunjin and felix instead. seungmin bit onto his bottom lip, immediately regretting what he had said to the boy.

 

"hey, binnie... you seem sad. what's wrong?" hyunjin immediately focused his attention onto changbin, bringing the younger in close and kissing his forehead. seungmin looked over and felt jealousy form in the pit in his stomach.

 

"just... sad... minnie hyung is neglecting me..." changbin sighed, burying his head into hyunjin's chest.

 

"aw, no... don't be sad, baby. i'm here for you. seungmin is just mean..." hyunjin ran his hands through changbin's caramel locks, "i won't neglect you."

 

"s— so... so i can be as clingy as i want with you, jinnie hyung?" changbin asked cutely, lifting his head up and staring up at hyunjin with his teary eyes.

 

"of course, binnie. i'd never complain. i love your cuddles and hugs," hyunjin chuckled, wiping away changbin's tears, "don't cry, baby. the camera is still on, okay? even if it's not on us right now. show me that smile that i love so much, yeah?"

 

changbin smiled and hyunjin felt his heart melt. he just looked so cute with his caramel locks and his glossy eyes. he looked like a little puppy, so sweet and so innocent.

 

"you're so cute, baby," hyunjin whispered into changbin's ear, "you look so innocent with your caramel hair... my adorable little dongsaeng..."

 

"oh! does it really look that good, hyung...? i'm glad it does!" changbin gasped, "it's different from... my usual dark self."

 

"dark...? now what part of you is dark, hm?" hyunjin pinched changbin's cheeks, "you're just a little baby."

 

"no!" changbin crossed his arms over his chest, "i'm not a baby! i'm a dark rapper, jinnie!"

 

"hey, that's jinnie hyung to you!"

 

changbin giggled and hyunjin joined in with the laughter, the two coming in closer to the other's embrace. seungmin was still gnawing at his bottom lip, wanting to do nothing more than rip hyunjin away from changbin. he knows he was in the wrong, but seeing the two together made him uncomfortable. who even let hyunjin so close to his baby? and what for? hyunjin was always so touchy and flirty with changbin. it was unfair.

 

"seungmin, you're boring holes into hyunjin's head," woojin whispered to seungmin, "and it's on camera, too."

 

"oh," seungmin coughed, "was it too obvious?"

 

"uh... i guess not? i think you'll be fine," woojin shrugged, "the vlive is ending soon anyway. right after chan is done talking."

 

"... please look forward to the levanter music video soon! we love you, stay! until next time," chan smiled and waved at the camera, signalling felix to turn the vlive off. felix did and everyone in the room got up from the couch to stretch and start small talk.

 

"hey, binnie, sung and i are going to head to the studio... you coming? you don't have to, everyone can go back to the dorms if they want but sung and i were going to check over the music video just in case. we also need to finish up a little song, so... but you've recorded your parts," chan rambled. changbin thought for a second before shaking his head no.

 

"ah... i'm actually feeling really tired right now, hyung. i think i'll head back to the dorms to rest," changbin offered a small smile.

 

"that's okay! don't go alone, though... is anyone else going to go back?" chan asked.

 

"i will," hyunjin chirped in, taking changbin's hand into his own and intertwining their fingers together, "i'll protect binnie!"

 

"i think that's bes—"

 

"i— i will go back too!" seungmin cut off chan before their leader could even finish talking, "so, it'll be the three of us!"

 

"uh... okay. anyone else?" chan looked around the room.

 

"no... i'm going with minho, felix and jeongin to go get food. we'll be back with food for everyone," woojin spoke up, "so... see you all soon?"

 

"yeah, hyung! see you soon," jisung smiled.

 

"come on, baby. i want to play with you once we get back home," hyunjin winked. changbin tilted his head to the side.

 

"play... play like a game? one of lixie hyung's games...?"

 

"how about... a game where i make you feel good, hm?" hyunjin was smirking as the two left the room together. seungmin trailed not too far behind, listening to their conversation.

 

"but you always make me feel good, hyung... i don't get what you mean..." changbin was confused.

 

"you're so cute," hyunjin purred, "so, so innocent. would be a shame if i were to ruin that, huh?"

 

"wait, hyung, what do you mea—"

 

"that's about enough," seungmin snatched changbin's other hand, dragging him away from hyunjin, "don't corrupt him, hyunjin!"

 

"he's not a child, min," hyunjin shrugged.

 

"maybe not but you still shouldn't say stuff like that!" seungmin shouted.

 

"wouldn't you want to have your way with him, too?" hyunjin raised a brow. seungmin gulped, his thoughts racing and his heart bursting at the thought of changbin, pretty little changbin on his knees in front of him. drool and come running down his chin, his eyes just barely open.

 

"hey— what..." changbin ripped his hand out of seungmin's own, "why are you holding my hand if you don't like how clingy i am...?"

 

seungmin snapped out of his thoughts, confusion clearly evident on his face.

 

"what do you mean by i don't like it...?"

 

"you kept neglecting and ignoring me before..." changbin whimpered, eyes darting to the floor.

 

"but that doesn't— i didn't mean to— it's not like that, i promise... i'm sorry that i did that but i was just scared that the fans would see that... and i don't know? maybe they'd assume things... i'm sorry, binnie... you know what? hyunjin is right for once... can i make it up to you? we both want to make you feel good."

 

"i still don't get how... but maybe if you make me feel really good then i'll forgive you, hyung," changbin crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"brat," hyunjin laughed.

 

"let me paint a picture for you, binnie," seungmin cocked his head to the side, "you. on all fours. me under you, hands on your hips. hyunjin behind you, hands on your ass. how does that sound, hm?"

 

"wait... you both w— want to..." changbin was blushing as he stepped away from the two.

 

"fuck you? uh, yes," hyunjin licked his lips seductively, "what do you say, binnie? you like that idea?"

 

"um... i mean... why not? okay... wait, i'm the bottom?"

 

"do you want to top?" hyunjin raised a brow, grabbing at changbin's waist and staring deep into his eyes. changbin shuddered, shaking his head from side to side.

 

"n— no... just checking..."

 

"aw, that's cute, but i don't think i'd ever let you top me anyway," seungmin pat changbin's butt gently. changbin shivered.

 

"we should— um— call our driver..." changbin took out his phone, escaping from both boys. he quickly dialled their driver's number and told him to come pick them up.

 

"he's going to take forever to get here," seungmin sighed, "like... half an hour? maybe forty minutes?"

 

"hey, that's kind of enough time to..." hyunjin picked changbin up bridal style, "have some fun... and then we can have even more fun back at the dorms."

 

"w— what?! b— but there's no where to go!"

 

"one of the studios have to be free, right?" seungmin led the two back into the building, "i don't think many people are still in the company building."

 

changbin didn't say anymore, too tired to argue back at this point. he lay in hyunjin's arms, fingers scrunching the older's shirt.

 

"you look so small, baby," seungmin chuckled. changbin shook his head from side to side.

 

"i— i'm average height!"

 

"for a girl... and even then you're just about shorter," hyunjin snickered. changbin hit hyunjin's chest playfully.

 

"it's not my fault that i wasn't born with tall genes like you guys!"

 

"it's okay, we like that you're our small baby," seungmin reassured, "isn't that right? you're our small baby, aren't you?"

 

"... i guess so."

 

"and we're here," hyunjin mumbled, using his shoulder to push through the door. the room was completely empty and all of the lights were turned off. seungmin was quick to turn on a little mood light and shut the door behind them, locking it for extra precautions.

 

the big couch had a few blankets on it, as if someone set it out perfectly for what they were going to do. hyunjin set changbin down on the couch slowly and gently, seungmin slipping in right next to the smallest boy.

 

"hey, are you a virgin?" seungmin asked. changbin furrowed his brows.

 

"do i seem like a virgin...?"

 

"do you want an honest answer? 'cause if so, then i'm saying yes," hyunjin deadpanned.

 

"how would i know if i liked it up the ass or not if i wasn't a virgin?"

 

"... masturbating," seungmin shrugged.

 

"that doesn't— okay, then..."

 

"wait, so are you a virgin or are you not—"

 

"i'm not a virgin!" changbin cut off hyunjin, his cheeks flushing a bright red.

 

"don't use that attitude with me, changbin," hyunjin growled, pinning the younger down to the bed, his hands above his head, "do you understand, hm?"

 

"yes... y— yes, daddy," changbin whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly. hyunjin smirked, getting up and off of changbin.

 

"good boy. you won't do that again, will you? you can't raise your voice at daddy or you'll be punished."

 

"i— i won't..." changbin gulped, shivering at hyunjin's tone, "i promise, daddy. i promise i'll be good."

 

"okay, daddy trusts you can keep your promise," hyunjin smirked. changbin nodded his head, eyes darting down to stare at his own fingers.

 

seungmin took a short shaky breath, gripping at changbin's waist gently.

 

"hey, baby... can you look up at me, please? look up at oppa," seungmin muttered. changbin lifted his head up, looking directly at seungmin.

 

"do... do you need something, oppa?" changbin asked meekly.

 

"that's a good baby," seungmin smiled, "now tell me, baby... are you in sub-space right now? do you want us to take care of you, hm?"

 

changbin nodded his head eagerly, looking at seungmin before turning his attention to hyunjin as well.

 

"words, baby," hyunjin demanded.

 

"i..." changbin's throat suddenly felt dry, "want to be taken care of by daddy and oppa... please. please take care of me."

 

"only because you asked so nicely, baby," seungmin cooed before he turned over to hyunjin, "do you think that there are condoms and lube in here? we have to be quick."

 

"no idea, but... you're safe, right? i am. if we can't find condoms then we should be fine... changbin, baby? are you safe?" hyunjin asked.

 

"yes... 'm safe, daddy..."

 

"yeah, so we should be fine... now, for lube," hyunjin got up, approaching a little desk and opening up all of the drawers, "... i don't know who usually uses this studio but..."

 

hyunjin picked up a little bottle of lube. it was strawberry scented and flavoured. he grinned, going back to the other two.

 

"... this should be fun," hyunjin chuckled lowly.

 

seungmin turned to changbin, a bit hesitant to take off his shirt.

 

"oppa...?" changbin whispered, "can i... wear your shirt, please?"

 

"my shirt...?" seungmin didn't hide the smile that filled his face as he quickly took off his shirt, "of course, baby."

 

changbin shyly took his own shirt off, hiding his body with his hands as he slipped on seungmin's shirt. hyunjin raised a brow.

 

"why are you hiding such a pretty body for?"

 

"'m not pretty," changbin shook his head. hyunjin gasped dramatically, taking both of changbin's hands into his own.

 

"no. don't you dare say that," hyunjin frowned, "daddy isn't letting you say that anymore. if you say it then you'll be punished. do you understand? now repeat after me, okay? i am pretty, i am the prettiest boy in the whole world."

 

"b— but..." changbin gulped, looking at hyunjin's stern expression, "... i am pretty, i am the prettiest boy in the whole w— world."

 

"you're so good, baby. yes you are the prettiest boy in the world. such a pretty and good angel for us," seungmin kissed changbin's forehead.

 

"'m good... and pretty?"

 

"oh, the best and the prettiest, baby. could you be even better for us and take off your pants and boxers, please?" hyunjin asked, opening the bottle of lube.

 

changbin hesitated but nodded his head nonetheless, discarding his pants and boxers. he quickly grabbed one of the blankets on the couch to hide himself.

 

"how are we going to prep you if you hide, hm?" seungmin laughed, "come on. you're pretty, no need to hide."

 

changbin took a deep breath.

 

"o— okay... i— i won't hide... b— but please don't judge me..." changbin took away the blanket, hiding his face with his hands. hyunjin and seungmin just smiled, staring at changbin. changbin was definitely on the smaller side, but they both found that adorable. it wasn't a problem to them at all.

 

"you're so cute, baby," hyunjin cooed, "can you even get any cuter than this?"

 

"'m... small..." changbin whimpered.

 

"so what if you are? that doesn't change anything," seungmin smiled, "you're still our beautiful little boy."

 

"i... w— well, thank you, oppa..."

 

"can you get on all fours, baby?" hyunjin asked, spreading a generous amount of lube on his fingers.

 

changbin nodded his head, obeying hyunjin and doing as told. seungmin smirked at the sight of changbin's perky ass and gave it an experimental slap. changbin yelped, his arms feeling like jelly as he fell face first into the blankets.

 

"what was that, baby?" seungmin raised a brow, slapping changbin's ass again. changbin lifted his head and moaned loudly.

 

"oh..." hyunjin smirked, "you like that, huh?"

 

"y— yes, daddy," changbin choked out, "i— i like it..."

 

"you're our little pain slut, aren't you?" hyunjin cooed, "do you like the way it feels, baby? love the marks we put on you?"

 

"n— need more, please..." changbin was talking to them both, "daddy, p— please prep me already... oppa... o— oppa please keep going..."

 

seungmin slapped his ass harder, watching changbin's body tremble and fall completely. hyunjin spread apart his cheeks and circled his rim, smiling as he dipped his index finger in.

 

"oh my g— god," changbin gasped.

 

seungmin slapped even harder now, changbin's ass slowly turning a red colour. hyunjin put in another one of his digits, scissoring the two around.

 

"please— just— just— ah—"

 

hyunjin put in another two digits while seungmin turned to look at the clock on the wall.

 

"we only have twenty-five minutes left. hurry and prep him, jinnie," seungmin took off his pants and boxers, not off completely but he let them hang around his knees. hyunjin took out his fingers and wiped the remaining lube around changbin's hole. he then went to do the same as seungmin, taking off his pants and boxers and letting them hang around his knees.

 

hyunjin took the bottle of lube, coating his length with the strawberry scented fluid. seungmin then took it after and did the same.

 

"okay, baby. let me lay down and come sit on top of my stomach, okay?" seungmin smiled, letting himself lay down on the couch as changbin obediently sat down on his stomach. his own shirt on changbin completely covered up his little cock, but it exposed his pretty collarbones. hyunjin pressed a kiss to changbin's shoulder before sitting himself behind the boy.

 

"you ready, pretty baby?" hyunjin questioned, "we'll try to make you feel as good as possible."

 

a particular hard slap from hyunjin made changbin cry out.

 

"j— just put them in already!"

 

"as you wish," hyunjin was the first to push through changbin's tight and warm walls. changbin could feel the stretch and the drag of hyunjin's cock, his mind going fuzzy at the feeling. seungmin entered him not long after, adding to changbin's already fuzzy mind with numbness. changbin fisted at the blankets on either side of seungmin, his body already feeling uncomfortable at the feeling. it was a foreign feeling, but it wasn't like it was bad. it just felt weird. he needed something to distract him.

 

"p— please... daddy, please keep spanking me..."

 

hyunjin didn't hesitate to give changbin's ass another loud and hard smack, watching his ass jiggle with his cock buried inside of the boy. the sight alone was enough to make him come, but he wasn't quite ready for that yet. hyunjin groaned anyway, burying his head into changbin's neck.

 

"you b— both can move now," changbin panted. seungmin cautiously started moving his hips, letting his hands rest on changbin's hips and just slightly digging into his hip bones. hyunjin didn't stop slapping changbin's ass, sometimes harshly and at other times softly. nevertheless, he kept his hands on the younger boy's ass at all times.

 

they both started their own individual rhythms, thrusting in and out of changbin at their preferred speeds. seungmin let out an animalistic growl at the feeling of changbin's tightness, only feeling him clenching tighter if that was even possible at this point. every single tiny hit to his little butt made him squeeze around hyunjin and seungmin, and the two tops found it almost impossible to move without wanting to release too soon.

 

changbin muffled his moans by burying his head into seungmin's chest, the pain mixing with the pleasure being too overwhelming for him. i loved it, loved the way hyunjin hurt him like that. it felt so good being mixed with the pleasure from their thrusts. changbin felt too much and he wasn't complaining, really. he couldn't have wanted anything more.

 

"come on, baby. don't muffle your pretty sounds, let oppa and daddy hear them," seungmin lifted changbin's head up gently, the youngest boy whimpering.

 

even the tiniest sounds from changbin edged hyunjin on even more. he loved how changbin sounded, from his cute little high-pitched moans to his yelps. everything about him was so unbelievably pretty.

 

"f— feels so good," changbin slurred, "p— please give me more..."

 

seungmin pulled changbin in for a messy and deep kiss, their tongues immediately meeting with one another and fighting for access. seungmin bit onto changbin's bottom lip, making him gasp out for just enough time so that seungmin could push his tongue through to his mouth.

 

the smell of sex stuck to the walls of the studio, and it was intoxicating to all three of them.

 

"oppa," changbin whined into seungmin's mouth, making the older smile into the kiss.

 

hyunjin re-angled his hips, brushing right up against changbin's prostate. changbin's eyes grew wide and he pulled back from seungmin.

 

"da— daddy! t— there!" changbin shook with anticipation, burying his head back into seungmin's chest.

 

"yeah? there, baby?" hyunjin chuckled, aiming right into changbin's prostate. the younger squeaked in approval, seungmin shifting his hips underneath him to hit his prostate as well. the thrusts from both of them were so overwhelming, and it was finally enough to bring changbin over the edge once hyunjin gave one final slap to his ass.

 

"'m c— coming!" changbin warned, lifting up seungmin's shirt on him and releasing all over seungmin's stomach.

 

"me too, baby," seungmin groaned, thrusting with all of his strength as he held changbin's hips. changbin was just so tight, so good... seungmin shot his seed all into changbin, filling the boy up to the brim. hyunjin followed soon after, only with one, two, three more thrusts and he was spilling into the boy as well.

 

the two tops pulled out of the oversensitive boy, hyunjin fetching something from his pocket. it gleamed in the mood light and changbin could only catch it in time to see that it was a butt plug. it was a small, white bunny tail. hyunjin slipped it into changbin's hole before any of the come could slip out.

 

"wha— h— hyung...? w— what is that for?" changbin was panting, his question coming out slowly.

 

"to keep our marks on you. to keep you full and satisfied until we get home," hyunjin grinned cheekily. seungmin was little surprised but played along, seeming to like the idea too.

 

"yeah, baby. we have to claim what's rightfully ours," seungmin nodded his head. hyunjin passed seungmin a tissue, the boy taking it with a thank you and wiping up changbin's come on his stomach, getting up and discarding the tissue straight after. seungmin put his pants and boxers back on, hyunjin doing the same but just removing his shirt for whatever reason.

 

"'m... too tired and sore to move, hyungs..." changbin stretched out his arms and let his head fall into the couch, covering himself up with the blankets.

 

"sleeping here will be uncomfortable, love," hyunjin sat down next to the sleepy boy.

 

"it's okay... j— just sleep with me...? please?"

 

"and how could we ever say no to you?" seungmin smiled, sliding into the blankets behind changbin and spooning him. hyunjin smiled as well and slid in, too, but facing changbin.

 

"oh... minnie hyung... i forgive you, of course," changbin muttered, closing his eyes gently. seungmin chuckled, kissing changbin's neck.

 

"i'm happy i made you feel good, baby."

 

"we love you, binnie baby. goodnight," hyunjin whispered, pecking changbin's lips softly.

 

"love hyungs too... g'night..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hey, guys...? why is our driver here so early?" minho asked, staring out the window at the confused-looking driver. woojin set his sandwich down, looking out of the window as well.

 

"no idea. did binnie and the other two get home yet?" woojin asked. minho, felix and jeongin just shrugged.

 

"... oh, well. let's just eat up, then."


	63. so baby, can i be your boyfriend, can i? [seungminxchangbinxhyunjin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: blooming day by exo-cbx (again because i'm uncreative)  
> genre/warnings: fluff, conflict, smut, hyung kink, overstimulation  
> description: seungmin the junior has a crush on changbin and asks him to be his date for prom but the problem is that changbin is already dating hyunjin. changbin then develops a little crush on seungmin and ends up dating them both.  
> requested by: dorathedorry on wattpad  
> others: non-canon au, side-ship minchan who are changbin's best friends

"he totally likes you! just look at him staring at you," minho squealed, "he's kinda cute, isn't he?"

 

"wha— seungmin? oh, yeah... he's cute. what makes you say he likes me, though?

 

"he literally stares at you the way chan does with me, do you not see that? ask anybody and they'll say that he's whipped for you!" minho chuckled.

 

"... i really don't think so, and besides, i'm dating hyunjin and we're perfectly fine and happy," changbin shrugged.

 

"aren't you both open to a polyamorous relationship?"

 

"well... yeah. it's just awkward to bring up, and i have to make sure that hyunjin likes him too..."

 

"aha! so, you do like seungmin!" minho grinned, "that was so easy!"

 

"that's not what i meant—"

 

"seungmin! come over here!"

 

"wait! don't—"

 

but it was too late.

 

"hi, hyungs..." seungmin smiled, looking in between the two, "did you need something?"

 

"nono, we just wanted to talk as friends," minho shrugged, "you seemed really lonely."

 

"gee, thanks, minho hyung," seungmin rolled his eyes, "... yeah, i was feeling a bit lonely. maybe you could warm me up, changbin hyung?"

 

changbin looked at seungmin, confusion written all over his face.

 

"what does that even mean...?"

 

"um..." seungmin took a deep breath, "would you like to be my date for prom?"

 

"what...?" changbin was shocked, "wait, me?"

 

"yeah, who else...?"

 

"seungmin... it's an honour, really, but i'm dating hyunjin..." changbin bit onto his bottom lip.

 

"wha— you're dating hyunjin?!"

 

"yeah...? i thought everyone knew," changbin tilted his head to the side.

 

"well, clearly i didn't..." seungmin pouted, "but, hyung, i really like you..."

 

"i think i should..." minho took a step back, "... leave."

 

changbin watched as his best friend left his side. he sent minho a glare before turning back to seungmin who had the biggest puppy dog eyes on display.

 

"uh..." changbin looked to his feet, "okay, here's the thing... i think you're pretty cute and maybe i like you too. my boyfriend and i are open to polyamorous relationships, but of course i'll have to talk to him before accepting... maybe you should give me your number?"

 

"o— oh..." seungmin was blushing, "my number? you w— want my number?"

 

"yeah," changbin smiled, "here... let me get my phone. just enter your number in."

 

changbin took out his phone and unlocked it, clicking onto his contacts app and passing the device over to seungmin. seungmin was still flustered as he took changbin's phone and started entering his number. he returned the phone as quickly as he took it, mumbling a thank you to changbin.

 

"i guess i'll see you later?"

 

seungmin nodded his head.

 

"y— yeah! of course, hyung."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"minnie!" changbin giggled, "minnie! come here!"

 

seungmin gulped at the sight of hyunjin with his arm wrapped protectively around changbin's waist. the boy seemed to be glaring at seungmin, his eyes dark. seungmin slowly approached the two with a small wave, hyunjin pulling changbin in even closer to him.

 

"h— hi, hyung..." seungmin mumbled.

 

"hi, minnie! this is hyunjin, my boyfriend," changbin smiled, "he's really nice! why don't you both get to know each other?"

 

"um... hi," seungmin greeted, bowing slightly.

 

"hey," hyunjin nodded his head, his cold aura already melting as he pecked changbin's neck gently. changbin yelped, pushing hyunjin away.

 

"jinnie!" he whined, "n— not here!"

 

"sorry, baby," hyunjin chuckled, "you're just so cute."

 

"hmph... s— so, seungmin... h— hyunjin and i spoke about it and he's willing to be with you too. h— he just wants us all to love each other equally," changbin took seungmin's hand in his own, "is that okay?"

 

seungmin felt his heart racing, almost about to pop right out of his chest. he nodded a bit too eagerly, intertwining his fingers with changbin's own.

 

"y— yes, that would be okay... i— thank you..." seungmin bowed yet again. hyunjin smiled.

 

"did i look too menacing? it's not like that, i swear... you looked so scared," hyunjin laughed. seungmin paused, meeting hyunjin's eyes and shaking his head.

 

"i... i thought you were going to beat me up for liking changbin hyung," seungmin admitted sheepishly.

 

"he's cute. i'd understand if you liked him. a lot of people do," hyunjin shrugged, "so, basically... for prom we're going to share the same date."

 

"double the fun...?" seungmin asked.

 

"yeah," hyunjin agreed.

 

"hey, don't leave me out!" changbin pouted.

 

"the conversation is about you, baby. we could never leave you out," hyunjin laughed, "my pouty little baby."

 

"i— i'm older than you!" changbin whined, hitting hyunjin's chest playfully.

 

"if you're dating him then this is what you're going to have to go through. a little whiny and pouty baby. he's like a child," hyunjin grinned. seungmin blinked a few times in confusion.

 

"... really? but changbin hyung seems so cool! he's always wearing really dark colours and he acts so tough," seungmin tilted his head to the side.

 

"you should see him at home. he wears the biggest pastel hoodies and the way he acts is so cute."

 

"d— don't expose me!"

 

"wow... is that true, changbin hyung?"

 

"wait, i have photos!" hyunjin took out his phone.

 

"jinnie, no!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"where's changbin hyung? i'm worried, hyunjin."

 

"he'll be here soon. he just takes forever to get ready," hyunjin reassured.

 

"i hope you're right. everyone is already dancing and stuff," seungmin sighed.

 

"yeah, but it's okay. he texted the group chat like a few minutes ago. it won't be long until he's here."

 

"wait— is— is that him over there...?"

 

hyunjin squinted his eyes and sure enough— it was changbin. the boy was wearing an oversized white shirt which he had tucked into some tight ripped black jeans. as he got closer and closer to the two, hyunjin could see that he was also wearing fishnets under his jeans. hyunjin gulped, trying to push away any lingering thoughts of... very inappropriate situations of changbin. seungmin was staring, too, his eyes tracing changbin's figure. changbin finally approached his two boyfriends with a smile, apologising for being late. seungmin could see the fishnets as well, now. his face went red once he started thinking of a few things about changbin.

 

"heya, you two! you both look good... sorry for being late, i... was applying a little bit of make-up."

 

changbin's lips were glossy and his cheeks were red. his eyes looked big and innocent as he took both hyunjin and seungmin's hands into his own. the smallest dragged the other two into the building, loud music filling their ears as soon as they entered it.

 

"ooh, dancing!" changbin squealed, "that'll be fun! come on, guys! let's go dance!"

 

hyunjin and seungmin both nodded their heads and followed changbin. the smallest pushed through the crowd of people, standing right in the middle of everyone as he let himself flow into the rhythm of the music.

 

"he's so... cute," seungmin laughed to himself. hyunjin nodded his head.

 

"right? i love it when he just... lets himself go," hyunjin pulled on seungmin's hand, "come on, let's join him!"

 

changbin looked up to see his boyfriends slip in by his sides, the two starting to dance as well. changbin laughed, spinning dramatically and letting himself fall into hyunjin's arms.

 

the loud song quickly slipped into a much slower and more romantic one, the couples around them starting to come together and dance. hyunjin stepped in front of changbin, taking his hands. seungmin hesitantly stepped behind changbin, holding onto his hips as the three moved together.

 

they got really into the song, all three boys swaying their hips in time with the music. at one point, changbin accidentally pushed himself back against seungmin and the younger let out a little groan, suppressing it by burying his head into changbin's neck. it didn't go unnoticed by hyunjin.

 

"oh, fuck," seungmin whispered to himself, trying to press his hips forward against changbin's ass to chase the pleasure he felt. changbin yelped, jumping slightly and looking back at seungmin.

 

"min...? you okay?" changbin asked worriedly. seungmin gritted his teeth, nodding his head.

 

"i'm fine, hyung," seungmin reassured. hyunjin raised a brow.

 

"maybe we should take a little break," hyunjin suggested. seungmin nodded his head and let go of changbin's hips. changbin dragged the two out of the crowd, sitting them down near the food table.

 

"what happened?" changbin asked, pout visible on his face. seungmin visibly tensed at the question, his face turning a bright red.

 

"uh— i... just, um—"

 

"seungmin almost tripped!" hyunjin interrupted, saving seungmin. seungmin mouthed a thank you to hyunjin.

 

"oh," changbin giggled, "minnie, you're so clumsy!"

 

"yeah..." seungmin coughed, "i am pretty clumsy."

 

changbin smiled before leaning against seungmin's shoulder, hand dangerously close to his crotch area.

 

"it's okay to be! i'm super clumsy too."

 

"u— uh... y— yeah... you're right," seungmin looked away, "um... anyway... do you want to come over after this? hyunjin too?"

 

"come... over? oh! can we have a sleepover?" changbin asked, clearly excited and practically climbing onto seungmin's lap by now.

 

"i mean... yeah, sure."

 

"i'm free," hyunjin nodded his head. changbin nodded his head as well.

 

"i'm so excited!" changbin squealed, "i get to be with my two favourite people in the entire world! oh! we can cuddle and watch movies all night!"

 

"if i don't end up fucking you all night instead," seungmin mumbled under his breath, changbin thankfully not catching it over his own excitement. hyunjin did, though, and a sly smile just filled his face.

 

"maybe we should go now," hyunjin suggested, "if you guys want to ditch this place. it's pretty boring."

 

"yeah, let's go now!" changbin shot up, taking both of the boys' hands.

 

"okay, baby," seungmin smiled.

 

"oh," changbin gasped, "you called me baby!"

 

"baby," seungmin said again, making changbin giggle.

 

"i like it. please keep calling me baby."

 

seungmin took a mental note of that.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"my bed is big enough for the three of us," seungmin hummed, "plus, i have a television. we can watch some stuff and cuddle."

 

"yeah... cuddle," hyunjin wiggled his eyebrows at seungmin. seungmin coughed gently, walking past the two and letting them follow him.

 

"let's go cuddle!" changbin skipped past seungmin, entering his bedroom and falling onto the bedsheets face-first.

 

"actually, hyung... there's something else i wanted to do. are you up for it?" seungmin entered the room as well and sat next to changbin on the bed. hyunjin did the same.

 

"huh? what did you want to do, minnie?"

 

"well... now that i'm eighteen, i wanted to do something special with you..." seungmin purred, suddenly confident as he leaned down to press kisses against changbin's collarbones.

 

"m— minnie," changbin shivered, "w— what are you doing?"

 

"care to join me, hyunjin?"

 

changbin sat up on the bed, placing a hand onto seungmin's chest gently.

 

"w— wait, but you've just turned eighteen! y— you shouldn't rush things!" changbin shook his head,

 

"i've just turned eighteen but i've thought about this for a really long time," seungmin rolled his eyes, "it's not like i didn't know what sex was before i turned eighteen."

 

"w— what happened to my sweet and innocent minnie...?"

 

"i was never innocent, baby. do you know how much i've gotten off to the thought of you? you're so pretty, sometimes i just want to pin you down and mark you up so that people know that you're just mine. only mine," seungmin growled, "jinnie, too. jinnie would leave marks on you as well. we both would."

 

"i... i thought you were a sub... a— and a bottom..." changbin whimpered. seungmin shook his head.

 

"just because i'm a little shy and i get embarrassed easily, it doesn't mean i'm a sub or a bottom," seungmin rolled his eyes, "where did you even get that idea from?"

 

"i... i don't know, i just assumed—"

 

"just assumed? i thought that you were better than that, baby," seungmin tsked.

 

"i..." changbin could feel his mind slowly start slipping into sub-space, "i... i'm sorry, minnie..."

 

"his safe word is popcorn," hyunjin whispered, "and he likes it when you're rough with him. he has a super big praise kink but loves being called a little slut too. he also loves calling his partner, or at least me, hyung."

 

"hm... thanks for the info, jinnie," seungmin smiled, "... it's hyung to you, and i forgive you, baby."

 

seungmin could see changbin's face light-up when he referred to himself as hyung. changbin whimpered, scooting closer to seungmin.

 

"what is it, baby? use your words."

 

"can h— hyungs touch me please..."

 

"in what way, baby?" hyunjin cocked his head to the side, "be more specific if you want something."

 

"fuck me, please hyungs," changbin mewled.

 

"only because you asked so nicely like the good boy you are," seungmin chuckled, "clothes off, baby boy."

 

"yes, hyung..." changbin sat up on his knees, untucking his shirt from his jeans and unbuttoning them. he took off his jeans in one swift move, showing off the fishnets that he was wearing. he grabbed the hem of his shirt, only to be interrupted by hyunjin.

 

"actually, keep the shirt on. you look cute like that," hyunjin smiled. changbin let go of his shirt, letting it fall down again. seungmin slid his hands up and down changbin's thighs, playing with the fishnets.

 

hyunjin started unbuttoning his jeans as well, sliding them down and off of his legs. his hard-on was already leaking through his boxers, surprisingly. seungmin did the same without much thought, too caught up in the moment to really care.

 

"i wanted to see if we could both fuck him at the same time," seungmin hummed, "but since we're all fairly new to this, maybe we should leave it to next time."

 

"i thought that too," hyunjin nodded his head, "baby and i have spoken about it but have only done it twice together. we've spoken about what we're into, and that's probably it. you should fuck him and i'll see how well he does with blowjobs."

 

"wha— you're really fine with me... doing that?" seungmin asked, completely shocked. hyunjin nodded his head.

 

"of course! he's not just my boyfriend now, but yours too. obviously it's fine by me," hyunjin reassured, "we all love each other, don't we?"

 

"yeah..." seungmin nodded his head.

 

"h— hurry up, please, hyungs," changbin whined desperately, rutting against the bed.

 

"prep yourself for us, baby," hyunjin cooed. seungmin turned to his bedside drawer, opening the top and taking out a bottle of lube as well as a condom. he placed the condom onto the bed, giving changbin the little bottle.

 

changbin took off his boxers, throwing them somewhere unknown in the room. his cock was trapped against the fishnets but he didn't seem to mind. changbin pulled the fishnets down a bit, just so that he had enough space to finger himself. he then took the bottle, popping the cap open and pouring some of the lube all over his fingers.

 

changbin slipped his index finger into himself, his muscles tensing at the intrusion— but it wasn't enough. he then slipped in another finger, scissoring the two digits and shuddering. a third finger came not long after that, and he started pumping all three. changbin was panting now, whines spilling from his mouth once he inserted his last finger.

 

"ah— h— hyungs..."

 

"that's probably enough, baby. come here," hyunjin mumbled. changbin took out his fingers with a little whimper, crawling over to hyunjin.

 

"okay, baby. how do you feel about hyunjin fucking your mouth while i... fuck you?"

 

"hm? i l— like that idea, hyung. hyunjin hyung always fucks my mouth whenever i give him a blow-job," changbin giggled. seungmin raised an eyebrow, making changbin giggle yet again.

 

"come on, hyung. f— fuck me," changbin sat onto seungmin's lap, grinding his ass down against seungmin's still clothed cock.

 

"fuck— stop that. i'll fuck you in a second, let me just take off my boxers first," seungmin groaned, pushing changbin off of him.

 

"don't need a condom, minnie h— hyung... i wanna feel all of you," changbin purred, watching as seungmin and hyunjin both took off their boxers.

 

"wait... what?" seungmin looked over at hyunjin, a little panicked expression on his face.

 

"he's... safe... and clean. what about you?"

 

"i am, but... would that really be okay?"

 

"yes, it's fine," changbin muttered impatiently, "just fuck me already."

 

"don't be such a brat," seungmin frowned, picking up the boy and turning him so that he was on his stomach with his ass up in the air.

 

"sorry, hyungs," changbin muttered. seungmin hummed, pressing a kiss to changbin's back.

 

"that's our good boy. could you pass me the lube, baby?"

 

changbin nodded his head, picking up the bottle of lube he discarded earlier and passing it over to seungmin. seungmin took it, popping the cap open and pouring out a generous amount onto his member, stroking himself to apply it.

 

"you're so obedient. so, so good and so, so pretty," hyunjin lifted up changbin's chin, a little smirk on display.

 

"pretty, hyungie? 'm pretty?"

 

"oh, the prettiest. such a good boy," hyunjin cooed, "will you be even better and start sucking hyung off, hm?"

 

"a— anything for hyung," changbin took hyunjin off-guard, taking the head of his cock into his mouth. hyunjin almost roared, his fingers running through changbin's hair immediately.

 

"can't you warn me next time before getting so brave?" hyunjin hissed, watching as changbin took all of him in one quick move.

 

"it's okay, jinnie. i'll get him back," as seungmin said that, he pushed the tip of his cock past changbin's rim, grunting at the tight heat around him.

 

changbin's eyes went wide and he opened up his mouth to let out a little whine, the sound sending signals down hyunjin's cock and making him groan.

 

"fuck, baby," hyunjin cursed, starting to move his hips. changbin made a choked sound, bopping his head in time with hyunjin's thrusts.

 

"little whore needs to be filled both ways, huh?" seungmin smirked, starting to move his hips as well now. changbin halted his movements, a sound close to a whimper coming from his throat.

 

"what, you like being called that? you like being called a little whore, huh? that's exactly what you are. our little whore," seungmin thrusted harshly into changbin, gripping at his hips and digging his nails into the older's skin.

 

"aw, baby. you like that, hm?" hyunjin let one of his hands untangle itself from changbin's caramel locks, sliding down his cheeks and lifting uo his chin, "so, so pretty."

 

tears ran down changbin's honey-cheeks, hyunjin quickening his thrusts and ripping out a little choked moan from his throat. changbin felt so full, full from behind and full in front. both of his boyfriends made him feel so good.

 

"you feel so good around me, baby," seungmin chuckled, mustering up all of his strength to thrust into the older boy. the room was already smelling so much like sex. it clung to the walls, and it was almost so intoxicating. all three boys felt like they were on cloud-nine. changbin felt so much love between them, his heart pounding right out of his chest as he came all over the bedsheets.

 

seungmin was the first to notice, changbin clenching around him almost desperately. the younger reached down to touch changbin's member, only to find it covered with come.

 

"aw, baby. did you come already, hm?" seungmin chuckled, only thrusting even harder now. hyunjin raised a brow.

 

"you came? how pathetic. you couldn't even last long enough for us to come, too," hyunjin tsked, tightening his grip on changbin's hair. changbin was fully crying by now, tears running down his cheeks and never stopping. he was shaking, drooling all over hyunjin's cock.

 

"my, my. you're making a mess," hyunjin chuckled, sticking two fingers into changbin's mouth along with his member.

 

"you're so tight, baby. i won't last much longer with the way you're clenching around me," seungmin growled, sounding close to a wolf, "you're so good for  us. can you come again?"

 

"mm," changbin moaned.

 

"we'll take that as a yes," hyunjin pulled changbin's head forward by his hair, making him choke on hyunjin's cock. the older's eyes rolled to the back of his head, the pleasure being so overwhelming.

 

"fuck, baby!" hyunjin groaned, pulling changbin forward one last time before he was shooting his load down the boy's throat. the taste was bitter, but changbin loved it so much. in a twisted kind of way, he felt like that was hyunjin's method of claiming him.

 

hyunjin pulled out of changbin's mouth, watching come and drool roll down the older's chin. hyunjin took his finger and swiped his come back up, pushing it past changbin's pouty lips.

 

seungmin leaned down, biting changbin's neck as he hit his prostate and finally came as well, shooting his seed deep inside of changbin. the older whimpered and whined, even with his broken voice as he came all over the sheets again, his body giving up what little come he had left.

 

once seungmin pulled out, changbin completely collapsed on the bed, his body shaking with every breath he took. hyunjin ran his hands down changbin's back soothingly, taking one of his hands and kissing his fingertips.

 

"you okay?" hyunjin asked, watching seungmin leave the room to go and get a wet towel.

 

"i'm fine... just tired... and sore," hyunjin could barely manage to hear changbin mumble into the bedsheets.

 

"i hope we weren't too rough. let's get you cleaned up, alright? we need to change the bedsheets as well," hyunjin lifted changbin up slightly, the older already wrapping his arms around his younger boyfriend, clinging to him like a koala.

 

seungmin quickly came running back, the towel in hand as he took changbin in his arms, running back to the bathroom with the boy. hyunjin entered not long after, watching as seungmin set the boy down into a bath tub.

 

"you... sure know a lot for someone who was a virgin not too long ago," changbin muttered. seungmin shrugged.

 

"i mean, of course i know a lot. i had to read into it before fucking you, you know?" seungmin smiled, passing hyunjin some shampoo for him to help.

 

"so, you just assumed i was a bottom and a sub?" changbin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"yeah, and i was right, wasn't i?" seungmin grinned.

 

"s— shut up..." changbin whined, leaning into hyunjin's touch as the younger applied shampoo to his hair.

 

"not with that attitude, baby. maybe ask seungmin nicer," hyunjin shook his head disapprovingly.

 

"... sorry," changbin mumbled. both seungmin and hyunjin grinned.

 

"see? a sub."

 

"s— shut up already!"


	64. wanna play? i want you, want you, want you [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: want it? by itzy  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluffy ending, vibrators, cock-rings, possessiveness, choking, oppa kink, degradation  
> description: changbin was getting a little too touchy with felix for hyunjin's liking, so obviously that meant that hyunjin had to punish his boyfriend.  
> requested by: snschraracha on wattpad

"lixie, come cuddle me," changbin whined, opening his arms up for the australian.

 

"are you cold, hyung?" felix chuckled, swatting away changbin's arms and instead wrapping his own around the smaller.

 

"mm, not really. i just want to cuddle right now," changbin giggled, burying his head into the australian's chest, "you're really warm, lix."

 

"and you're really cute, changbin hyung," felix had his arms protectively around changbin, pulling him in even closer.

 

"y— you think so?" changbin was grinning. felix nodded his head.

 

"the cutest, hyung!" felix cupped changbin's cheeks, cooing at his reaction. changbin lifted his shoulders, a smile on his face as he looked away shyly.

 

"aw, don't get shy with me now," felix chuckled.

 

hyunjin watched from afar, glare on his face as jealousy surged in his stomach.

 

"changbin," hyunjin hissed, "come over here right _now_."

 

changbin yelped, shocked as he looked over to the source of the voice. his face lit up at the sight of his boyfriend.

 

"jinnie... i didn't know you were here~ i missed you so much!" changbin got up, felix letting out a little whine at the loss of contact.

 

"sorry, lix. i want to be with my boyfriend~ i hope you understand," changbin smiled before skipping over to hyunjin. hyunjin was still glaring, his brows furrowed even as changbin approached him with the biggest smile on display.

 

"changbin."

 

"um— jinnie...? is something wrong...?"

 

"you're coming with me. don't say a single word," hyunjin growled, taking changbin's hand into his own and dragging him away. changbin whimpered, waving bye to felix who sat there awkwardly.

 

"jinnie—"

 

"what did i just say? not a single word, changbin."

 

"b— but i—"

 

"not. a. single. word."

 

changbin went silent, hyunjin taking him into his shared room with woojin and felix. hyunjin locked the door behind him before he threw the older onto the bed, reaching down under the bed to take out a little box.

 

"pants and boxers off. now."

 

changbin meekly complied, taking off his pants in one swift motion as well as his boxers. he pulled his shirt down to hide himself, staring at hyunjin with big eyes.

 

"stupid little slut," hyunjin snarled, "don't you know who you belong to? you were being so touchy with felix. what a bad boy... and do you know what bad boys get? they get punishments."

 

"w— what... b— but jinnie... it's j— just that i— i really w— wanted cuddles and y— you weren't t— there..."

 

"so, what? you didn't think to go look for me? you just went for felix instead, huh?"

 

changbin gulped, shaking his head no.

 

"n— no! i— it's not like t— that! f— felix and i are just friends!"

 

"oh, and i bet you were planning on kissing him, too, huh?" hyunjin tsked, "such a bad boy. you deserve a punishment, and i'll be even worse on you than usual."

 

"i'm— i'm sorry," changbin sobbed, "i'm sorry, j— jinnie... i'll be g— good! i promise..."

 

"you should've thought of that before being so bad," hyunjin hummed, "ass up, baby. punishment time."

 

changbin whimpered, doing as told and getting on all fours, his ass high up in the air. hyunjin slapped it lightly, quickly pushing his lubed fingers into changbin. the older whined. hyunjin's fingers were cold and he gave changbin no warning whatsoever.

 

hyunjin was quick to pump his fingers in and out of changbin, the boy burying his face into the bedsheets and crying. it hurt so bad yet felt so good at the same time. was this his punishment?

 

hyunjin suddenly took his fingers out, changbin lifting his head up with a questioning look on his face. hyunjin didn't say anything, taking out a little vibrator and then pushing it into changbin. he didn't turn it on yet, but it felt uncomfortable enough in the smaller. changbin rutted against the bed, growing impatient.

 

"i'm not turning it on yet. you're going to keep that in for the whole day, and i'll turn it on whenever i want to," hyunjin finished pushing it in, withdrawing his hand to grab something else, "... and, one more thing. i'm not letting you come. i'm going to put this cock-ring on, and you're not allowed to take it off. do you understand?"

 

"y— yes..." changbin swallowed, watching as hyunjin slipped the cock-ring onto him.

 

"yes, what?"

 

"y— yes... o— oppa..."

 

"that's my good boy."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbinnie! can you show us some aegyo?"

 

changbin looked to the crowd of fans and smiled widely, nodding his head.

 

"ah~ but changbin hyung's aegyo is the worst!" jeongin could be heard laughing. changbin snapped his head over to jeongin, glaring at the maknae.

 

"do you want to be hit, innie?"

 

"no, hyung! i'm just telling the truth," jeongin laughed again. changbin rolled his eyes.

 

"don't be so mean to changbin hyung, he's the best at aegyo," felix interrupted. changbin smiled again.

 

"thank you, lix! now onto some aegyo..."

 

changbin mentally prepared himself for a second before putting his hands up over his head, trying to represent two bunny ears with his fingers. he made some cute noises as well before suddenly jerking forward. his eyes went wide when he could feel the vibrator moving in him. he cried out, burying his face into the table. the crowd cooed at first at his aegyo before they all made worried sounds. changbin put his head as well as his hands up, trying to calm them down.

 

"d— don't worry, i was just embarrassed," changbin reassured. the crowd seemed to understand and moved on instead of dwelling on what happened.

 

changbin squeezed his legs together, trying to hide his obvious problem. he looked over at hyunjin who smirked evilly before turning to another member. changbin whined in protest, leaning on whoever was next to him which turned out to be felix.

 

"you okay, hyung...?" felix asked slowly. changbin nodded his head.

 

"y— yeah, lix... i— i was just embarrassed like i said... nothing to worry about..."

 

"okay, but tell me if there's anything that's bothering you," felix offered a small smile before putting an arm around changbin's shoulders. changbin's eyes widened and he jerked up, a little whine leaving his mouth. hyunjin had turned the vibrator on a higher setting.

 

"hyung!" felix was shocked, letting his arm fall to his side. changbin shook his head.

 

"i— i stubbed my toe," he lied, "o— ouch..."

 

"aw, are you okay?" felix wrapped his arms around the boy comfortingly.

 

"y— yeah... thanks lix," changbin didn't wrap his arms back around felix, making eye-contact with hyunjin who seemed proud of him.

 

"good boy," changbin could see hyunjin mouth.

 

felix pulled back once he could hear a few fans calling for him, and he turned to where the sounds of the voices were coming from.

 

changbin sat there in absolute silence, trying to contain any sounds that were threatening to escape. his legs were still tightly shut together, and he was trying not to squirm around so much. luckily, no-one noticed or if they did, no-one questioned him about it for the rest of the fansign.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"o— oppa..."

 

"i'm still not completely happy with you. you need to face the rest of your punishment," hyunjin took out the vibrator, making changbin shiver.

 

"t— there's more?! b— but i— i need to come so badly..." changbin just sobbed. hyunjin shook his head.

 

"no. not until you've been good enough," hyunjin tsked. changbin whined, eyes glassy with tears.

 

hyunjin flipped changbin so that he was on his stomach. he lubed his cock up and then aligned himself at changbin's entrance. the older cried out at the feeling, trying to push himself back onto hyunjin's cock. he was so desperate.

 

"patience. you're not in any place to do what you want," hyunjin pushed changbin down by his waist roughly. changbin stopped moving, letting hyunjin do whatever he wanted.

 

hyunjin thrusted in hard without warning, letting out a shaky breath at the slickness and tightness of changbin.

 

"oh, fuck," hyunjin groaned, "you're so fucking tight, baby."

 

changbin was panting hard, his eyes blown and whimpers slipping past his lips. hyunjin tangled his fingers into changbin's caramel locks, pulling his head back harshly.

 

"isn't that cute? you seem to be enjoying yourself."

 

"y— yes!" changbin wailed out, "f— feels so good!"

 

"good," hyunjin smirked, starting to thrust harshly. changbin gripped at the bedsheets, his cock was in so much pain for all of his pent-up frustration. he needed to come so badly. changbin didn't know how much more he could take, his body felt like it was being split apart.

 

but changbin knew better than to ask again. he knew that hyunjin would let him come when the time came.

 

so, he just moaned and whined instead, making the prettiest little noises just for hyunjin. at some point, hyunjin flipped changbin back over so that he was on his back instead. he stared at changbin's tear-streaked face.

 

"yeah, you like that, little slut? like the way my cock is ripping you open, huh?" hyunjin growled, thrusting harder into changbin and squeezing his throat harshly, "next time you think about hanging around felix or someone else then remember the way my cock feels inside you and think again."

 

"i— i'm sor— sorry," changbin was still crying, gasping for air, "h— hyunjin p— please—"

 

"what was that, slut?" hyunjin furrowed his brows, squeezing even harder, "what did you just call me, huh?"

 

"oppa! o— oppa, 'm sor— sorry!"

 

"that's right," hyunjin was merciless, throwing away any sympathy left for the boy under him, "remember that you only belong to oppa. you won't hang around felix like that again, will you?"

 

"n— no— no, please— 'm sorry, oppa!"

 

hyunjin finally let go of changbin's neck, seeing the finger marks on the boy's neck turning a dark purple. the younger grinned, loving how the marks made it look like the older was just his. only his.

 

"you're mine," hyunjin barked, angling at a different spot and causing changbin to yelp. hyunjin figured that that was his special spot and purposely angled for that area only to miss.

 

"please..." changbin croaked out, "please, i— i can't take it!"

 

"then you should've thought about that before being such a slut and hanging around felix," hyunjin gripped at changbin's waist, burying his head into the crook of the boy's neck as he thrusted with all of his might.

 

"oppa!" changbin sobbed, "ple— please! please!"

 

"tell me who you belong to— tell me who owns you and who is the only one who can touch you like this," hyunjin bit down onto changbin's neck, marking his neck up with purple and red.

 

"you! y— you own me! i belong to you! you're t— the only one who can touch me l— like this!"

 

"that's right. that's my good boy," hyunjin cooed, lifting his head and licking his lips, "you want to come, baby? need to come, hm? so frustrated after today, aren't you?"

 

"y— yes! so, so b— badly," changbin shivered when hyunjin set a hand on his cock, slipping the cock-ring off.

 

"go ahead, then. let yourself go for me," hyunjin watched as changbin shut his eyes tightly, a loud moan leaving his mouth as his cock spurted a large amount of come. he came everywhere. all over his stomach, all over hyunjin. he made a mess.

 

"you came so much," hyunjin chuckled, "and— ah— fuck, you're even tighter now."

 

"p— please fill me up," changbin whimpered, "make me y— yours oppa! n— need you to come so badly!"

 

"i've got you," hyunjin lifted changbin by his back, pressing their bodies together. the new angle only made things better and hyunjin finally found himself shooting his load deep inside of changbin. he groaned, digging his fingers into changbin's skin to leave marks.

 

"full..." changbin let out a little sigh of relief, resting his head on hyunjin's shoulder.

 

"don't fall asleep on me now, baby," hyunjin chuckled, "you okay? i wasn't too rough, was i?"

 

"it's fine," changbin reassured, still not lifting his head up, "'m just sleepy."

 

"but we need to get you cleaned up," hyunjin could only feel changbin sink even more into him.

 

"can't i just cock-warm you and fall asleep?" changbin whined. hyunjin clicked his tongue.

 

"if you want to, but you usually complain about being too sticky and hot in the morning," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

"how about you punish me again if i'm like that...?" changbin suggested. hyunjin smirked.

 

"that sounds like a good idea, baby."

 

"sorry... that i made you so jealous," changbin apologised. hyunjin shook his head, reaching over to the bedside table to grab some tissues. he wiped at the come on changbin's as well as his own stomach, discarding the tissue onto the table.

 

"it wasn't your fault. i just get jealous easily," hyunjin shrugged, "so... i'm sorry if i hurt you in any way."

 

"i would've used my safe-word if i was hurt," changbin smiled, "and you know that i enjoyed it."

 

hyunjin moved them both so that he was spooning changbin. he wrapped his arms around the older boy, burying his head into changbin's hair.

 

"i guess... so, no more letting felix be so touchy with you, right?" hyunjin asked.

 

"hm... maybe i'll let him touch me to see this side of you again," hyunjin pinched changbin's ass, making him yelp.

 

"i— i was just kidding!"

 

"yeah, you better have been."


	65. so good, if you want me, i can take it slow [chanxchangbinxminho]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: candy (so good) by the rose  
> genre/warnings: conflict, fluff, smut, use of safe-word  
> description: sometimes minho could go too far as he was someone who wasn't a soft top. on one occasion, he lost his control while punishing changbin, the boy having to use his safe-word because he was so scared. he went to his other boyfriend, chan, to tell him everything. chan was upset but cuddled with changbin to make him feel better. however, as soon as he caught sight of minho, he couldn't keep himself from punching him, causing the already distressed changbin to cry even more. he goes to his best friend, hyunjin, to cuddle him. changbin ignores his boyfriends until three days after, the two take him out on a picnic and apologise to him. after he forgives them, they take changbin home to have fun with him in the most softest way possible, too afraid to lose changbin.  
> ages:  
> chan — 21  
> minho — 20  
> hyunjin — 19 (innie is 19 too but he doesn't appear in the oneshot)  
> changbin — 18  
> requested by: beannutbutter on wattpad  
> others: changbin is the maknae.

"changbin. come _here_."

 

changbin looked up, blinking in confusion at minho.

 

"hyung...? is something wrong?" changbin got up, walking over to minho. minho frowned, grabbing changbin's wrist harshly and dragging him to their room.

 

"h— hyung, t— that hurts," changbin whimpered. minho ignored his pleads and cries, throwing the younger onto the bed roughly. minho hovered over the smaller, pinning his arms above his head.

 

"stupid little mutt," minho growled. changbin shook his head, tears starting to well up in his eyes.

 

"h— hyung— w— what did i do...?"

 

"you think i haven't seen you around hyunjin, huh? what a little slut."

 

"w— what? b— but... b— but we're just best friends, h— hyung... y— you know that i love you," changbin cried. minho shook his head.

 

"you're just a little slut, and a liar. what a dirty little boy... you deserve to be punished," minho's eyes were dark, and it seemed like he wasn't paying attention to any of what changbin was saying.

 

"h— hyung, p— please no!" changbin sobbed, trying to push minho away when the older male started tugging at his baggy pants.

 

"you know i don't like it when you fight back. stop it," minho was furious, discarding changbin's pants somewhere, taking off his boxers as well and then throwing them.

 

minho flipped changbin so that he was on his stomach, shoving two fingers past his rim without lube or even a warning. changbin's eyes went wide and he shook with pain, crying out loudly.

 

"s— stop! i— it hurts!" changbin yelled. minho still didn't listen, pushing his fingers in deeper.

 

"stupid little slut," minho growled darkly.

 

"h— hyung! milkshake! p— please! st— stop! m— milkshake!" changbin shouted their safe-word, yet minho didn't stop at all. changbin felt panic start to rise in his chest and he tried to slip away from minho.

 

"stop moving!"

 

"n— no! d— don't touch me!" changbin finally got out of minho's hold. he quickly shoved minho aside, getting up from the bed. changbin picked up his boxers and his pants, putting them back on. he didn't even look behind him as he left minho there, rushing out of the house with fear clouding his head.

 

he couldn't be at home, even though it was meant to be his safe-place. he couldn't be there with minho, or even his other hyungs. he only had one remedy.

 

chan.

 

knowing chan, he was probably at the studio working. changbin needed to see his other boyfriend. he would protect him if nobody else, right...?

 

so that's what he did. he went to find his boyfriend. he called stray kids' driver and he was driven to the company. it only took a few minutes with very little small talk exchanged between the two. changbin thanked the driver after and he got out of the car, walking into the company building. changbin ignored everybody who asked him why he was there when there was no schedule that day, just busy looking for chan's favourite studio room. once he made it after countless trips to different elevators, he shoved the door open, finding chan just sitting there and working on something at the desk. probably lyrics.

 

chan looked up, meeting changbin's tear-streaked face. his eyes went wide immediately, beckoning changbin over with his hand.

 

"baby! changbin baby, come here... what's wrong? why are you crying? who do i need to hurt?" changbin ran up to chan and the older wrapped his arms around the younger. changbin didn't hold back the tears; he cried into chan's shirt and soaked it.

 

chan let changbin sit in his lap as he rubbed at the boy's back soothingly. he kissed his head multiple times, trying his best to stop him from crying.

 

"come on, my pretty little boy. don't cry. hyung loves you so much, baby. no more tears..." chan tried cheering changbin up. changbin shook his head, gripping at chan's shirt.

 

"h— hyungie..." he croaked out, "m— minho h— hyung... h— he..."

 

"what? what about minho? did he do something to you?"

 

changbin nodded his head but no words would come out. he felt troubled, honestly. it was a good thing that chan was so understanding, because he just held changbin even closer and whispered, "it's okay. tell me when you're ready."

 

changbin was so grateful for chan. he didn't know what he'd do without his hyung. chan knew him better than he knew himself.

 

why would minho do that to him? didn't minho love him? was he just too angry? too jealous? changbin didn't even do anything wrong... was it bad that he blamed himself even after all of that? even if minho was the one inflicting pain on him.

 

"m— minho h— hyung... w— was punishing m— me... b— but i didn't do an— anything wrong... i— i was just h— hanging out with h— hyunjin hyung... a— and i told him to s— stop but he w— wouldn't... a— and i used our safe-word but he s— still wouldn't and he h— hurt me... h— he was touching me and i— it made me p— panic but he just wouldn't s— stop..." changbin explained. he hid his face into chan's shirt, crying his heart out again. chan stiffened, but nevertheless went back to comforting changbin.

 

"i can't believe he'd do that to you..." chan muttered, sounding tense, "i'm sorry, baby. that's horrible."

 

"i don't w— want him to touch me..." changbin whimpered, "please, don't let him touch me, hyung..."

 

"yeah, i've got you, baby... he's not going to touch you. i'll protect you, okay?" chan ran his fingers through changbin's caramel locks.

 

chan was angry. frustrated. he didn't want to express it, though. he was afraid of scaring changbin off, but in reality, he was infuriated. he wanted to slap minho. how could he even do that to changbin, let alone think of things like that? they were dating as well! that only made matters worse... it broke chan's heart so much to see changbin in such a state. he didn't deserve to be so unhappy and broken.

 

"t— thank you, h— hyung..." changbin muttered, wiping at his eyes.

 

"of course, baby. anything for you, hm? you want to cuddle, princess? will that make you feel better?"

 

"y— yeah, hyung... it'll make me feel better..."

 

chan just chuckled, wrapping his arms tightly around changbin and bringing the boy over to the couch covered with blankets.

 

"my beautiful baby boy," chan mumbled, kissing changbin's cheeks. changbin whined, leaning into chan's touch.

 

chan brushed changbin's caramel locks to the side, planting a small kiss to his forehead.

 

"i love you," chan whispered. changbin smiled a little, nodding his head.

 

"i love hyung too..."

 

"i'm so glad you came to me... work was stressing me out. i needed you with me, you're my sweet remedy," chan hummed. changbin giggled.

 

"hyungie can call me whenever he needs me," changbin said cutely.

 

"that's right... i can. you're so cute, baby..."

 

chan was going to add more on before he heard a small knock at the door and turned his head towards the sound. the door opened and revealed minho. he seemed tense, he was playing with his fingers nervously as he turned to look at both chan and changbin.

 

"changbin, i was looking for you!" minho exclaimed, closing the door behind him. chan growled, shielding changbin from minho.

 

"you really think i'd let you talk to him after what you did?" chan hissed, glaring minho down. minho froze, gulping.

 

"i... couldn't control myself... y— you have to understand, hyung... i didn't know i would go so far, i didn't mean to hurt changbin... you know that i wouldn't purposely hurt him..."

 

"and yet you did," chan barked.

 

minho shook his head.

 

"please, hyung... i just want to apologise to him," minho pleaded, "he deserves an apology, at least..."

 

changbin's ears perked up at the sound of an apology. he looked at minho from behind chan's back, scanning his face for any signs of remorse. he seemed genuinely upset.

 

"minho hyung—"

 

"no, minho, what you did was really wrong and i don't want you near changbin right now," chan shook his head, "please leave."

 

"but— but he's my boyfriend, too!" minho shouted, "hyung, i have to apologise to him! move!"

 

"why you little fucking—" chan cut himself off by punching minho in the face. minho stumbled back, holding onto his eye and cheek from where the impact was. changbin gasped, shooting up from the couch in shock. chan seemed surprised, too. he stared at his fist in disbelief that he even had hurt minho.

 

before anyone could say anything else, changbin burst out crying, his body shaking. chan reached out for the smaller, but he just pushed chan away.

 

"i— i can't believe you d— did that!" changbin screamed, "i— i can't believe _both_ of you!"

 

"w— wait," chan cried out, "baby, don't leave!"

 

"d— don't call me that! i— i'm leaving!" changbin pushed past chan and minho, scurrying out of the room. the two older boys just stayed in shock.

 

minho groaned in pain, biting onto his bottom lip as a way to distract himself from how much it hurt.

 

"minho... minho, i'm sorry! it was in the heat of the moment, i— i didn't know what i was doing..." chan apologised, taking minho's hand off of his face to look at the damage.

 

"... yeah... it's okay, hyung. i kind of deserved it..." minho sighed, "is it going to bruise?"

 

"... uh, yeah— most likely... ah, fuck, the make-up noonas are going to be all over me for this," chan cursed, "again... i'm really sorry."

 

"don't worry about it, we should be more worried about changbin right now," minho reassured.

 

"i don't think he'll want to talk... maybe we should leave him be for a bit and plan something to apologise with," chan reasoned. minho nodded his head in understanding.

 

"i guess that's true..."

 

chan got up, dragging minho with him.

 

"come on... let's put some ice on that."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hy— hyunjin hyung...?" changbin asked meekly, rubbing at his sore eyes. hyunjin turned his head towards the sound of the voice and his eyes went wide at the sight of changbin crying.

 

"my baby maknae! what's wrong?" hyunjin immediately opened up his arms for changbin. the younger boy whimpered, running up to hyunjin to bury his face into the older boy's hoodie.

 

"s— sad... channie hyung and minho hyung h— hurt me..." changbin cried out. hyunjin rubbed at the boy's back soothingly, carrying him over to his bed to sit him down.

 

"your boyfriends? what did those jerks do? do you need me to knock some sense into them?" hyunjin asked, cupping changbin's cheeks and looking into his eyes.

 

"n— no, hyung... t— they just... r— really hurt me... i— i just don't want to talk to t— them right now... i can trust you, r— right? please p— protect me..."

 

"of course you can trust me, binnie... i'm your best friend! i'll protect you, baby..." hyunjin sat down next to changbin, wrapping his arms around the much smaller boy.

 

changbin smiled, getting into hyunjin's lap and curling in it, making himself as comfortable as possible.

 

"cuddle...? 'm s— sleepy, hyungie..."

 

"anything for you, baby maknae."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin...?" minho called. changbin ignored the older male, walking away from him. minho caught up with the boy, pulling on his hand. changbin visibly tensed, looking at their intertwined fingers before meeting minho's eyes.

 

"hey, wait, okay?" minho tried giving the maknae a little smile, "so, um... do you want to go on a little picnic with us? chan hyung and i want to um— apologise..."

 

"and why should i do that? why should i listen to either of you?" changbin snapped. minho paused, taken back.

 

"please, changbin... we just need to talk, okay? e— everything is just really messy right now and we want to apologise... you can't ignore us forever, right...?"

 

"i... i guess not," changbin sighed, "okay... when is it, hyung?"

 

"uh... now? we just finished making food... do you want to go get ready?"

 

"... yeah, alright..." changbin nodded his head, "i'll— um— see you in a bit, hyung..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"the view is pretty here, right?" minho asked, pointing at the sunset. chan nodded his head, yet he was only looking at changbin.

 

"the prettiest..." chan mumbled. changbin met chan's eyes and he blushed, his face a bright red.

 

chan chuckled, taking one of changbin's hands into his own. minho did the same, taking changbin's other hand.

 

"baby. oh, baby. my entire world, my angel, my princess, my little bunny... please... i have never regretted my decisions so badly before. i hate what i did— we both do... we're just asking for one last chance. we didn't mean to hurt you like that, you know you mean the most to us..." minho spoke softly, using his free hand to cup changbin's cheek. changbin leaned into minho's touch, nodding his head in understanding.

 

"it's okay... i know sometimes you do things without thinking. i don't hate you both or anything, of course i forgive you two. you both mean so much to me, too..."

 

"we won't let that happen ever again... it hurts so much to see you in pain... that's why we made this picnic and all this food for you. baby maknae, we want to take care of you... for real. in the softest way possible, would you let us do that for you?" chan asked. changbin hesitated for a second before nodding his head.

 

"okay... i'll let you take care of me," changbin agreed, "just... please be gentle. i don't want to use my safe-word again..."

 

"of course..." minho nodded his head, "and that's a lot coming from someone who isn't a soft top..."

 

"don't scare him like that!" chan scolded. changbin giggled.

 

"i missed this..." he mumbled.

 

the two looked at changbin, smiling at their small boyfriend.

 

"we missed this, too."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"mmm, h— hyungs..." changbin whimpered, "f— feels good..."

 

"yeah? feels good, baby maknae? you like that?" minho asked, sucking harder into changbin's skin.

 

"mhm... s— so good, minho hyung..." changbin moaned, wrapping his arms around minho's neck. minho chuckled, taking one of changbin's nipples into his mouth and sucking on it.

 

"h— hyung! h— hyungie, p— please..." changbin cried out, "so g— good..."

 

minho pulled back, changbin whining at the feeling of his abused nipple hitting the cold air.

 

"hips up, bun. let chan hyung prep you," minho mumbled into changbin's ear. changbin nodded his head, lifting his hips up slightly as minho got off of him. chan was quick to replace minho, leaning down to kiss changbin's lips as he put a small pillow under him.

 

chan prodded his index finger at changbin's entrance, the younger gasping at the feeling.

 

"you okay?" chan asked, clearly worried, "we've done this before but... is everything alright? this won't be too much, right?"

 

"no, no... it's okay. p— please... please, keep going..."

 

"okay, i've got you..." chan pushed in his first finger slowly, thrusting it in and out.

 

"ah... a— ah... h— hyungie..." changbin whimpered, thrusting his hips up. chan held changbin by his waist with his free hand, making sure his hips stayed down.

 

"i know, baby... feels good, hm? stay patient, i'll make you feel even better..." chan hummed, a little smile on his face. he inserted his second finger, scissoring the two digits around.

 

changbin's mouth fell open and he let out a little moan, shutting his eyes tightly. minho cooed from where he sat, brushing changbin's caramel locks away from his eyes.

 

"oh, you're so pretty, baby," minho leaned down, kissing changbin's cheeks, "isn't that right? you're our pretty little baby."

 

"h— hyungs m— make me feel so g— good..." changbin's breath was shaky as he searched for minho's hand to hold on to. minho took changbin's hand in his own, intertwining their fingers together.

 

chan smiled at the sight of his boyfriends before pushing his last two fingers into changbin. changbin moaned, louder this time.

 

"that's a good boy... you're taking channie hyung's fingers so well," minho praised, "you're so good, baby. so, so good."

 

"n— need to c— come..." changbin cried out, "please, please let me come..."

 

"you're so sensitive, bun. how cute. of course you can come, let yourself go," minho chuckled, reaching down to pump changbin's leaking cock.

 

"a— ah! ah, h— hyungs!"

 

chan pressed his fingers in as deep as he could, watching changbin's face scrunch up. his eyes rolled back into his skull and his mouth fell open.

 

"g— gonna c— come!" changbin tightened around chan's fingers as he came all over his own stomach, whines leaving his mouth.

 

"that was so pretty," chan complimented, "you looked so good like that. are you ready, baby boy? think you're stretched out enough for hyungs?"

 

"still s— sensitive... b— but yes... 'm always ready for hyungs," changbin whispered.

 

"what a good boy," minho grabbed a tissue, wiping the come on changbin's stomach away, "can you sit on channie hyung's lap for us, baby?"

 

"y— yes, hyung..."

 

changbin sat up, crawling over to chan and making himself comfortable in the leader's lap. chan's cock rubbed against the cleft of changbin's ass and he groaned, gripping onto the younger's waist harshly.

 

"m— minho— ah— fuck... please pass me a condom and the lube before i pin him down and fuck him," chan cursed. a little smirk grew on changbin's face and he started grinding down, the head of chan's cock pushing past his rim.

 

"changbin, you're so fucking dead," chan growled, "i thought you wanted to go soft, hm?"

 

"i— i do, hyung... j— just wanted to tease hyung a little... i— i still want to go gentle... just want to rile hyung up," changbin muttered rather innocently, "and... i don't want to use a condom anyway..."

 

"really...? then—" chan was cut off by his own gasp. changbin had lifted himself and sat down on chan's cock.

 

"i— i didn't lube m— myself up yet, baby," chan hissed, "ah— fuck— you're so t— tight..."

 

"it's o— okay, you prepped me a— and i did suck you off before," changbin sighed, shutting his eyes tightly. he rocked his hips forward, feeling so full because of chan.

 

"so cute..." chan mumbled, nuzzling at changbin's neck and biting down on his skin. changbin whimpered, rocking his hips faster. minho was heard from behind changbin, and changbin could only look behind in time to see minho pushing his length into him as well.

 

"oh, fuck..." minho cursed, "oh my god... you feel so fucking good... i won't be able to control myself..."

 

" _minho_ ," chan warned, "don't hurt him."

 

"i— i won't... just... god, binnie... you're so fucking good, bun," minho hissed. changbin clenched around the two, making them both groan.

 

"p— please... please start moving," changbin whimpered, "n— need you both so badly."

 

minho was the first to move, thrusting all the way in. changbin threw his head back against minho's shoulder, shutting his eyes tightly. minho wrapped a hand around changbin's neck, squeezing slightly.

 

"is this okay?" minho asked. changbin nodded his head, lifting his chin up so that minho had more access.

 

chan finally started moving as well, going at a slower and gentler pace than minho. the slick sounds of changbin's hole around minho made minho's mind go hazy. he could only think of one thing. changbin.

 

the way changbin was clenching around him so deliciously, the way changbin's head was thrown back, the way he let minho have full access to his whole body, the way his sounds were so cute and like music to his ears.

 

changbin was unreal.

 

chan leaned down and kept sucking beautiful marks into changbin's skin. he loved making the younger feel good, it was the thing that made him the happiest. he loved the way changbin's face scrunched up in pleasure and the little whines and whimpers he would always let out. changbin really was the cutest.

 

"s— so full..." changbin cried out, "p— please— more— m— more!"

 

minho squeezed changbin's neck harder, watching the boy gasp for air. he smirked, thrusting his hips faster. the sound of skin smacking against skin filled the room, echoing and bouncing off of the walls.

 

the smell of sex also began to stick to the walls, and it was intoxicating to all three of them.

 

"l— light-headed... m— minho hyung," changbin whined. minho finally let go of changbin's neck, letting sweet air return to his lungs.

 

chan started thrusting even harder, his hands finding their way around changbin's cock. the younger fit so well in his palm, the head of his cock barely being seen. he wanted to see changbin's face lost in the pleasure again. he had to see it again.

 

chan aimed for changbin's sweet spot, making the boy moan out loudly.

 

"hyungie! r— right there!" changbin shook in their hands, rocking his hips against the two of them.

 

minho aimed for that spot as well, the two repeatedly hitting it making changbin cry in pleasure. tears streamed down his face, the salty taste feeling his mouth.

 

"p— please come in me," changbin panted, "please, please... n— need to be filled— wanna be filled like a good boy."

 

"you close, baby boy?" chan asked, watching beads of pre-come leak from the tip of changbin's cock and roll down his length.

 

"y— yeah— mmph— g— gonna come again—"

 

chan still had changbin in his palm, stroking him at a much faster rate.

 

"hyungs! hyungs, i'm coming—"

 

changbin's face scrunched up again, the pleasure being too much as he came all over his and chan's stomach. chan let go of changbin's oversensitive cock, tangling his fingers into the boy's hair instead. changbin tightened so much around him as chan pulled harshly. he finally came inside changbin, filling the boy up to the brim with his come.

 

minho panted, pulling out of changbin and standing up quickly. he wrapped his hands around his cock, stroking himself at a fast rate as he felt his orgasm approaching. changbin already knew what was to come as he turned to face minho's cock, opening his mouth up in eagerness. minho groaned at the sight. it was enough to send him over the edge as he came all over changbin's face, getting his come on changbin's pouty lips and some in his hair, along with his eyebrows and cheeks.

 

minho claimed changbin this way. it was _his_ come on changbin's face.

 

"so pretty," minho chuckled as changbin licked his lips, swallowing minho's come.

 

"t— thank you," changbin smiled, "hyungs made me feel so good..."

 

"anything for you, baby. hyungs are glad we made you feel good," chan smiled back, "now... let's get you cleaned up now, hm?"

 

"yeah... i feel sticky and yucky," changbin stuck out his tongue.

 

"aw, but you look so good with my come on your face," minho sighed, "it makes it look like you belong to me."

 

"i— it's okay, minho hyung... i have the marks... a— and i belong to you anyway..."

 

"hey, me too," chan whined, "you belong to me, too."

 

"of course you too, channie hyung... i belong to both of you, and you both belong to me too."

 

"you're so adorable," minho grinned, "okay, bun. let's get you all cleaned up."


	66. my heart keeps saying it loves you [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: perhaps love by eric nam  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: after a long and tiring concert, stray kids were given a day off and decided to spend the day showering changbin with love.  
> requested by: _jeonginuwu on wattpad

"gah~ i'm so tired," changbin whined, plopping himself down onto the couch.

 

"i'm pretty sure we all are," woojin chuckled, "i think that yesterday was probably our longest concert yet."

 

"yeah, i'm so drained... i just want to sleep forever," changbin sighed. woojin shook his head.

 

"if you sleep forever then who's going to come into my bed at night and cuddle me, hm?" woojin asked, approaching the smaller and lifting his chin up. changbin blushed, his breath hitching as he let his gaze fall to the floor.

 

"h— hyung can cuddle me while i'm sleeping," changbin stammered. with a click of his tongue, woojin nodded his head.

 

"i guess you're right, baby," woojin smiled, "although i'd prefer it if you to crawled into my bed, that works as well."

 

"stop being weird, h— hyung," changbin pushed woojin away, getting up from the couch and sassily walking off to the kitchen to get a snack. upon entering, he could feel himself being picked up and pinned to the counter. changbin whined, meeting eyes with hyunjin.

 

"hi, hyung baby," hyunjin greeted with a smile on his face, "how're you feeling? tired? hungry? want me to cook something for you?"

 

"... can you even cook?" changbin stifled a laugh, "just kidding. it's fine, jinnie... i just wanted a little snack. i'm super drained from the concert yesterday."

 

"we can't have that now, can we? not at all... baby, go make yourself comfortable, i'll get you a little snack," hyunjin leaned in, kissing the older's forehead. changbin flushed, shaking his head.

 

"no, no, jinnie! i'm perfectly capable of doing it myself," changbin reassured, trying to push hyunjin away so he could escape. hyunjin had changbin locked in place, being the stronger of the two.

 

"no, baby... let me spoil you for a little bit," hyunjin sighed, "i want to. i'm willing to... please let me."

 

"b— but... you always spoil me anyway," changbin whined. hyunjin shook his head.

 

"i do it because i love you, now stay here," hyunjin turned his head up at minho who walked into the kitchen, "... actually... minho hyung, could you hold changbin hyung in place please?"

 

"um... what's the deal?" minho asked, raising a brow.

 

"i just want to make changbin hyung a snack and he's refusing. please keep him in place so he doesn't escape," hyunjin got off of changbin and minho quickly took the younger's place, "thanks, hyung."

 

"well, well, well," minho chuckled, leaning in so that his forehead was touching changbin's own, "aren't you quite close?"

 

"y— you're the one who's close to me!" changbin stuttered, "w— why did he choose you—"

 

"you're so cute, baby," minho just grinned, brushing his lips over changbin's pouty ones. changbin just gasped, shivering at the touch.

 

"hyungie... you're making jinnie waste his time on me..." changbin huffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"that's not true! jinnie wouldn't be making you food if he didn't love you. he's doing it for you, baby. he's not wasting his time, don't think of such silly things..." minho tsked, "we all love you very much, changbin baby."

 

changbin didn't say anything in reply, just choosing to nod his head instead and look into minho's eyes.

 

"did you know that you're the cutest?" minho asked, grinning at changbin's little pout. the younger shook his head.

 

"no, i'm not... i only say i am to make our fans happy."

 

"i don't like it when you talk like that. you should know that you're the cutest, baby boy," minho sighed, brushing changbin's caramel locks out of his eyes, "yeah? do you understand hyung?"

 

"yes... yes, i understand, hyung..."

 

"good. be more confident in yourself. you're beautiful, binnie."

 

"i have made a sandwich!" hyunjin was holding a little plate scattered with small heart-shaped sandwiches, "please enjoy it, binnie hyung... i made it with lots of love for you."

 

changbin just rolled his eyes, minho finally getting off of the younger. changbin reached out for the plate, making grabby hands at the tallest.

 

"t— thanks, jinnie..."

 

"it's okay! should i call someone to feed you?"

 

"why would i need someone t—"

 

"jeongin! innie, would you like to feed binnie hyung?"

 

there was the sound of footsteps before jeongin stood at the doorframe, an eager look in his eyes. he smiled brightly, skipping over to changbin.

 

"i'd love to feed binnie hyung!" jeongin took the plate away from changbin's hands.

 

"this isn't necessary—"

 

"don't worry, hyung! i promise not to make a mess or kiss you while you have food in your mouth like last time," jeongin just grinned, "although... i'd like to kiss you after you're done eating."

 

"j— jeongin!" changbin scolded, blush on his face. jeongin just shrugged, taking a small sandwich and holding it up to changbin's mouth.

 

"open up, baby," jeongin teased. changbin hesitantly took a small bite, chewing the food in his mouth. jeongin smirked in triumph, setting the plate down to use his hand to stroke changbin's head.

 

"innie—"

 

"you're so good, hyung! i'm so proud of you!"

 

changbin knew he couldn't get out of this mess, especially not if he was going to ruin jeongin's fun. he just sighed, letting jeongin feed him until the plate was empty.

 

once changbin was done eating, jeongin seemed happier if that was even possible. the maknae leaned in, hands on changbin's waist as he pecked the rapper's lips. changbin kissed back, a little smile filling his face. jeongin pulled back, pressing a loving kiss to changbin's cheek before taking the plate into his hands again.

 

"innie loves you, hyung... just remember that."

 

"i love you too, jeongin..." changbin got off of the counter, watching as jeongin went to disturb hyunjin.

 

"i will never understand these people," changbin shook his head, walking out of the kitchen. as soon as he left, he could feel someone come up from behind him, wrapping their arms around him.

 

"binnie hyung~ i missed you," it was jisung. changbin turned around, wrapping his arms around jisung as well.

 

"hi, sungie... i just saw you, though," changbin laughed. jisung shook his head.

 

"no! i last saw you was when you woke up... i've missed you so much since then," jisung sighed dramatically, "don't leave me ever again."

 

"i was just in the kitchen getting food—"

 

"i know~ i was just kidding, hyung. you're so cute," jisung chuckled, leaning down to kiss changbin's nose, "oh! you were really cool on stage yesterday! you work so hard, hyung!"

 

"oh— thanks, sungie... you looked really cool too," changbin could feel jisung tighten his arms around changbin's waist, "uh... what are you doing?"

 

"feeling how tiny your waist is," jisung's smile could be heard in his voice, "mm, you really are small, baby."

 

"no— what— you're smaller than me! not shorter b— but smaller!"

 

"so? you still feel smaller to me. you've always been the shortest and that's not going to change. you're always going to be my small, small baby," jisung grinned. changbin blushed, hiding his face into his jisung's chest.

 

"... really? that's kind of reassuring... i— i thought me bulking up would've made me seem... like, um— different..."

 

jisung shook his head.

 

"i don't think what you look like defines how you've always been. you've always been our baby, whether small or big, it doesn't matter to us. you're still a little cutie."

 

changbin smiled, his heart feeling content because of the comments.

 

"ah... t— thanks sung... i didn't know that i needed to hear that until you told me..." changbin confessed. jisung just nodded his head.

 

"it's okay, i'm always here for you, hyung. i'm going to go take a shower now, i'll talk to you later!"

 

"yeah! see you later, sung..."

 

jisung finally let go of changbin, walking off into his room. changbin walked along the hall, hearing noises from his shared room with woojin and felix. he raised a brow, pushing the door open only for a yell to come out from... felix.

 

"that's so unfair! you guys are ganging up on me!" felix practically screeched, smashing a bunch of buttons on his controller. seungmin was heard snickering, making a noise of triumph when his character killed both felix's and chan's.

 

"hey— what?! seungmin, i thought we agreed on not killing each other!" chan shouted.

 

"you thought wrong, hyung!"

 

changbin walked into the room, grabbing the attention of all three boys.

 

"baby!" the three screamed in unison. changbin blocked his ears, pouting at them.

 

"why is playing games the first thing you guys do in the morning? aren't you all tired?"

 

"no! we aren't weaklings," felix laughed cartoonishly, "come join us, hyung!"

 

"uh... no thank you. i'd rather lay down and rest go back to sleep or something," changbin shrugged. chan shook his head.

 

"come sit in my lap, baby. you can help me win," chan beckoned changbin over. changbin hesitated for a few seconds but then thought... why not? it might be a bit fun.

 

changbin made his way over to chan, plopping down into the leader's lap. felix pouted.

 

"you should've sat on the master gamer's lap instead!"

 

"yeah, the master gamer who died first while playing pubg?" changbin shot at felix.

 

"y— you didn't have to hurt me like that," felix dramatically said, clutching onto his shirt where his heart was.

 

"mhm," changbin giggled at felix's actions, making himself comfortable in chan's lap, "i go for channie hyung to win either way."

 

"yes! see? if i have changbin by my side then i will win," chan stuck his tongue out at the other two. seungmin rolled his eyes.

 

"sure, hyung. a good luck charm like changbin hyung and your terrible gaming skills are opposites and they cancel each other out, so that means your skills will still be average— just only slightly better," seungmin chuckled.

 

"j— just you watch, minnie! channie hyung will win!"

 

"and if he doesn't then that means you have to give me kisses," seungmin smirked. changbin nodded his head.

 

"fine. deal!"

 

"bet. i'm getting those kisses!" seungmin roared, pressing play again on his controller. the game started up again, the three characters appearing on the screen.

 

seungmin immediately went for chan, knocking the leader off instantly. chan gasped, respawning and knocking off felix's character.

 

"really?!" felix cried, respawning and knocking off seungmin's character.

 

they played for a little longer until all three boys were down to their last life. felix attacked chan's character, almost knocking him off. changbin shook his head, turning to chan.

 

"i'll help hyung," changbin just smiled evilly before crawling over to felix. he got up on his knees and pressed a kiss to felix's cheek.

 

"love you, lixie," changbin giggled cutely, watching as felix gasped and turned to changbin, his eyes wide. the australian licked his lips before setting down his controller and tilting changbin's chin up, locking their lips together. it was changbin's turn to gasp now as he turned to the screen in time to see felix's character get killed. he pulled back from felix, an evil smirk on his face.

 

"you lost again, lix," changbin mumbled before crawling over to his next victim; seungmin. seungmin had seen what had happened to felix and he wasn't going to fall so easily for changbin's tricks.

 

"minnie~ i love you," changbin tried learning in to kiss seungmin, but the younger just pulled back.

 

"i know that, hyung," seungmin smiled.

 

"hey, let me kiss you," changbin whined.

 

"in a second, hyung," seungmin answered. changbin practically climbed on top of seungmin, sitting in the younger's lap while trying to kiss him. after a minute or so, seungmin finally sighed and leaned down to kiss changbin. changbin let out a little sound in joy, pulling back quickly to look at the screen.

 

"channie hyung! did it wor—" changbin's eyes went wide to see that seungmin had won again.

 

"and you know what that means... come here, i'm not letting you go, baby," seungmin chuckled at the squealing and squirming changbin. seungmin kissed all over changbin's face, making him whine.

 

"hyung~ save me," changbin reached out for chan who took his hand and dragged him back over.

 

"my poor baby," chan cooed, leaving kisses all over changbin's face as well now.

 

"hyungie~ not you too!" changbin cried.

 

"sorry, baby. you're too cute to resist!"

 

"can you guys leave so i can take a nap now?" changbin rolled his eyes, pushing chan away.

 

"let's bring the game outside! i'm definitely going to win this time!" felix exclaimed.

 

"sure, sure," seungmin hummed, starting to pack the game up.

 

"should i stay here and cuddle you, baby?" chan asked, stroking changbin's head.

 

"mm, if you want to, hyung..." changbin smiled. chan nodded his head.

 

"i do want to, baby. come on, hop up onto your bed. i need to help lix and min take out the stuff first," chan helped changbin onto his bed, going over to take the controllers out of the room. felix grabbed the games and seungmin grabbed the device, the two walking out of the room but not before giving changbin a quick kiss.

 

"we love you, hyung. rest up well!"

 

"thank you," changbin smiled.

 

chan returned not long after, woojin right behind him. changbin tilted his head to the side, obviously confused. woojin was the first to approach changbin, slipping in behind the youngest. chan slipped in front of changbin so that the two were spooning the youngest boy.

 

"head in my chest, baby," chan chuckled gently. changbin nodded his head, resting his head into chan's chest. woojin wrapped his arms around changbin's waist, leaving a kiss right below changbin's ear.

 

"... did hyungs plan this?" changbin asked slowly. chan was seen grinning, nodding his head.

 

"you mean spoiling you with love the entire day? yep. once you get up, we're taking you out to the amusement park and then when we get home we're all going to cuddle and watch your favourite movies," woojin was heard from behind changbin. changbin whined, a light blush covering his face.

 

"w— why me...?" he asked softly.

 

"why not?" chan shot back, "you're our baby, but you seem to forget that sometimes. we're just treating you like how you should be treated."

 

"no wonder..." changbin sighed, "t— thank you, hyungs..."

 

"of course, baby. rest up, now... you must still be tired, hm?" woojin cooed, leaving kisses all over changbin's neck. changbin nodded his head, squirming around to make himself more comfortable. he closed his eyes, snuggling more into chan's chest.

 

"mhm... i love you, hyungs..."

 

"we love you too, baby."


	67. we might go crazy all night because we got a feeling [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: feeling good by day6  
> genre/warnings: smut, ABO, mpreg  
> description: changbin is pregnant and starting to lactate. he tries to hide it from hyunjin who finds out anyway and is all over changbin for it.  
> heights:  
> hyunjin — 182 cm  
> changbin — 162 cm  
> requested by: DangerNoodleChan on wattpad  
> others: ABO, mpreg

"why am i so nauseous...?" changbin asked himself, holding onto his stomach. he got up from the bed, making his way to the bathroom. changbin threw the door open, rushing to the toilet.

 

"hyung, are you okay?" hyunjin heard the commotion in the room and he was by changbin's side at once, rubbing soothing circles into the older's back.

 

"i— i don't know, honestly... i've been feeling nauseous all day, and i guess that would be the case since i'm pregnant, but it feels different. my head hurts as well..." changbin mumbled, shaking his head as he wiped the contents away from his face with a tissue.

 

"maybe i should go read up on this... stay here, okay? and tell me if there are any other symptoms," hyunjin got up, pressing a kiss to changbin's forehead before walking away, looking for his phone.

 

changbin got up shakily, flushing the toilet and making his way over to the sink. he washed his hands, staring at himself in the mirror.

 

his body felt weird, it felt different. he didn't know what was happening to him.

 

changbin slowly lifted up his shirt off of his head and stared at the little lump on his stomach.

 

"i hope you're doing alright, sweetheart..." changbin mumbled before looking up at the mirror again. he almost screamed when he caught sight of his nipples leaking. he panicked for a second, grabbing at a tissue box and wiping the liquid away.

 

"oh my god," changbin shook his head in disbelief, "i'm starting to lactate, that's it! oh my god, what if hyunjin finds out—"

 

"find out what?" hyunjin stepped back into the room, looking at changbin's discarded shirt on the floor. changbin opened up his mouth to speak before quickly shutting it tightly and letting his gaze fall to the floor.

 

"n— nothing— um... i just look gross," changbin lied, picking up his shirt and throwing it over himself. hyunjin stopped him before he could, though, taking off changbin's shirt again.

 

"it was pretty easy to find out some stuff and... i think i know what's going on," hyunjin smiled, his eyes raking over changbin's body, "also, you're not gross. don't say that about yourself, hyung."

 

"um... w— what do you think is going on?" changbin asked, looking back up at hyunjin. hyunjin smirked, reaching out so that his hands were on changbin's hips.

 

"don't know, omega. why don't you tell me? you seem to know," hyunjin licked his lips, leaning down to nuzzle into changbin's scent gland. changbin could feel slick leak from his hole and he whimpered, burying his head into hyunjin's chest.

 

"d— don't know, alpha..."

 

"okay, then," hyunjin pulled back, "if you don't know then that's fine. i'll look more into it."

 

hyunjin gave changbin an evil little smirk before stepping back and walking out of the room. changbin stood, mouth agape as hyunjin left him. he picked up his shirt, throwing it over himself and walking out after the younger.

 

"hyunjinnie," changbin called out, rushing after the alpha and melting into his side, "alpha— i feel sticky..."

 

"oh? what do you want me to do about it, little omega?" hyunjin turned to changbin, cocking his head to the side.

 

"take care of me... please?" changbin asked, pulling at hyunjin's sleeve.

 

"hm... not until you tell me the truth, baby," hyunjin placed a hand onto changbin's thigh, trailing his fingers up and down the omega's skin.

 

"w— what truth...? t— there's nothing wrong, i—"

 

one little look at hyunjin's face made changbin squirm, his gaze falling to the floor again as he stopped talking. the alpha leaned in closer to the omega, his hand lurking dangerously close to the older's cock.

 

"come on. tell me the full truth, my omega," hyunjin growled. changbin whimpered, even more slick leaking from his hole.

 

"i— i'm starting to lactate!"

 

hyunjin gripped onto changbin's cock through his pants, making the boy yelp and cry out.

 

"oh, good boy. that's a good boy. you're so good for me," hyunjin palmed changbin gently. the omega squirmed around, leaning into hyunjin shoulder.

 

"p— please more, alpha... need you..."

 

"mhm..." hyunjin pinned changbin down to the bed, leaning down to bite at his neck.

 

"so funny how you still need more even after i got you pregnant. you always want to be filled, don't you?"

 

hyunjin threw off changbin's shirt, playing with his nipples. changbin moaned, clawing at the bedsheets.

 

"so pretty... my pretty baby is lactating, hm?"

 

"hyunjinnie, please... need you! r— really need you..."

 

"do you deserve it, omega? do you deserve to be filled with my cock, hm?" hyunjin lifted up changbin's chin with one hand and used the other to pinch his nipple. changbin cried, nodding his head.

 

"i— i've been good for you, alpha... please, please... i need you! please fuck me!"

 

"take your pants off, then," hyunjin cooed, taking off his own shirt, "and i'll take good care of you, baby boy."

 

changbin was quick to take his pants off, his boxers a little soaked. hyunjin simply grinned at the sight, the scent of changbin filling his lungs. he took off his pants and boxers as well, a hand wrapping itself around changbin's neck by pure impulse.

 

"you smell so, so good," hyunjin groaned, squeezing changbin's throat.

 

"a— alpha— please," changbin thrusted his hips up, "fill me u— up!"

 

hyunjin continued to ignore changbin's begging, letting go of the omega's neck and lifting him up.

 

"so much slick..." hyunjin laughed, collecting some of it on his fingers and licking it up. hyunjin's eyes went dark and changbin could only spare the other a look before he was pushed onto his bed again roughly and hyunjin was lifting his legs up, pushing himself into changbin. the older whined, clutching at the bedsheets.

 

"h— hyunjin, s— slowly," the omega cried. hyunjin seemed distant, like he couldn't hear what changbin was saying as he started thrusting his hips harshly.

 

" _mate_ ," hyunjin just growled.

 

"hyunjin, p— please," changbin was shaking, reaching out to hold onto hyunjin's arms.

 

hyunjin still didn't stop his ruthless pace, pounding into changbin as hard as he could. changbin let out a little cry, finally realising that hyunjin was going into a rut. hyunjin's alpha pheromones were going crazy around the room.

 

"t— too much..." changbin shook his head, feeling hyunjin wrap his hand around his neck again.

 

"pretty little slutty omega," the alpha squeezed. hard. changbin felt his mind go hazy and he let out a little moan, struggling under hyunjin. his mind was getting hazy, and it felt like he was going to faint any second now.

 

"alpha," he whined, grabbing onto hyunjin's hand and taking it off of his neck, "p— please listen to me..."

 

" _mine_ ," hyunjin felt changbin tugging at his hand, and the alpha finally let the omega intertwine their fingers together.

 

"hyunjin..." changbin spoke up for the last time, and thankfully hyunjin heard him, snapping out of it and staring at changbin.

 

"hyung...?" hyunjin groaned, the tight heat around him being almost too suffocating.

 

"oh, thank god..." changbin panted, "you went into a rut and got really rough with me..."

 

"i did? fuck— i— i'm so sorry," hyunjin stopped his hips completely, earning himself a whine from changbin, "you know how i get when i enter a rut..."

 

"it's okay, i was just a little surprised..." changbin reassured, "just... don't lick up my slick next time...?"

 

"couldn't help it," hyunjin whined, "you smell too good."

 

"please start moving again, jinnie," changbin begged, "wanna feel you, please..."

 

"okay, baby," hyunjin started moving his hips again, leaning down to press kisses all over changbin's face, "i'm so happy that you're carrying our baby, i'm so excited to be a father."

 

"i'm excited too, jinnie," changbin sucked in a breath, trying to hold back his moans, "s— so happy being with you."

 

"my pretty omega, so, so good for me," hyunjin just purred, "don't hide any sounds from me, baby. i wanna hear your voice."

 

"just feels really, really good, alpha," changbin moaned, throwing his head back, "don't wanna be too loud. don't want anyone to hear..."

 

"but i want everyone to hear, i want them to know who you belong to, hm? be my good little omega now, make the prettiest sounds just for me," hyunjin encouraged, "come on, baby."

 

"y— yes, alpha," changbin moaned louder, tears streaming down his cheeks, "s'good..."

 

hyunjin thrusted harder, gently placing his hands onto changbin's hips and squeezing them. changbin gasped, moving his hips to try and get more friction.

 

"love you," changbin cried, "i— i love you so much."

 

"i love you too, baby," hyunjin cooed, kissing away changbin's tears and angling his hips into another direction. changbin's back arched up at this and he only seemed to get louder, the whole room filling up with his noises.

 

"so pretty," hyunjin shivered, reaching out to hold changbin's hands, "pretty, pretty, pretty..."

 

"h— hyunjin," changbin just whined, "m— more! need more— f— faster, please!"

 

"feels good, omega— so tight and full of slick," hyunjin groaned, thrusting faster and harder into changbin's tight hole.

 

"alpha! 'm yours, 'm yours! all yours!"

 

"that's right, you're all mine. what a good boy," hyunjin chuckled, biting onto his bottom lip, "oh fuck... god, you're so fucking tight. can't you loosen up for me, hm?"

 

"wanna come, alpha! please, please," changbin begged, clenching around hyunjin.

 

"go on. make a pretty mess for me, baby," hyunjin let go of changbin's hands to pinch his nipples. changbin made a high-pitched sound before coming all over his stomach, shutting his eyes tightly. hyunjin chuckled, feeling the omega tighten around him even more.

 

"i'm going to come, omega— fuck— ah," hyunjin groaned, throwing his head back and holding onto changbin's waist as he quickened his thrusts and shot his load into the omega, knotting the boy.

 

"hyunjin..." changbin whined, "s— so full..."

 

hyunjin moved the two so that they were in a spooning position. he trailed kisses all over changbin's back, wrapping his arms around the boy protectively.

 

"my pretty little omega," hyunjin chuckled, "so, so pretty. go to sleep, hyung... rest up so that our baby is well-rested too. when my knot goes down i'll clean you up and make food for you."

 

"t— thanks, jinnie..."

 

"it's okay, anything for you," hyunjin kissed changbin's head, "my tiny babies."


	68. this is a story of saving you [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: happy ending by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin is overworking himself for the next comeback, getting little food or sleep for days that he ends up getting sick. he hides it from the other members until he eventually collapses/faints in front of them. they all take care of him after that and never stop showing him affection, making sure he actually rests up.  
> requested by: Tamazusa

"i just ate... don't worry so much, hyung," changbin mumbled over the phone, fumbling with his fingers.

 

"uh-huh. when are you coming back to the dorms, binnie?" minho asked, "it's getting really late, you shouldn't still be working."

 

"i'm almost done, i swear," changbin bit onto his bottom lip, hearing the line on the other side go quiet. after a minute, changbin could hear minho sigh.

 

"you said that an hour ago..." minho trailed off.

 

"i— i know... b— but i'm really almost done now... just... tell the others to go to sleep and i'll be back soon. i'll be fine, hyung... i'm twenty now, i can take care of myself," changbin practically whispered. minho could be heard sighing again.

 

"okay. we'll be off to bed now. goodnight, binnie. hyung loves you."

 

"love you too, hyung. goodnight..."

 

changbin ended the call and he just turned back to the laptop screen, shaking his head.

 

"i can't sleep now, can't eat now," he spoke to himself, clicking on an icon to reveal some lyrics he was working on. changbin picked up the headphones he left on the table and slipped them over his ears.

 

changbin couldn't remember the last time he slept or even ate. it must've been days ago, because his stomach never reminded him of its emptiness anymore. if he could recall properly, it was three nights ago. he had a little salad before slipping off to bed for a good two hours and then getting up again. he refused to eat or sleep, there was no point wasting his time like that. the comeback was soon, and he had to work hard.

 

changbin coughed. his throat hurt so badly, and he could feel his head pounding because of a headache. it was starting to feel hot in the little studio so he turned on a fan and left it there to do its job.

 

there was no way he was stopping now. he had to work, had to complete everything and make sure it was in its best quality before the comeback. there was no way he was going to let anyone down.

 

it was a good thing that none of the other members stopped him, either. his hyungs had questioned his eating and sleeping schedule a few times, but never pushed it on further than necessary.

 

his schedule was so bad that even chan was starting to become concerned— chan who stayed up late every single night working.

 

it didn't matter to him, anyway. he didn't matter to himself. he just needed to work, all he knew how to do was to work.

 

"these sounded a lot better before... i guess i'll start all over again," changbin whispered, selecting the song he was working on and deleting all of the lyrics off of the screen.

 

changbin listened to the track, hearing his own voice pour through the headphones. he cringed, pausing the track.

 

"yeah, i really do have to change the lyrics..." changbin tsked, "okay. let's tweak the track a little bit, adjust the pitch here and there."

 

changbin kept picking at little parts and rewriting everything, and eventually he felt sick of what he wrote and started all over again. he kept finding flaws in everything he was doing, even when he was rapping he felt wrong. how could that be the case if rapping was his passion? how could it feel so _wrong_?

 

before he knew it, he looked over at the clock and realised that it was five in the morning. panic rose in his chest and he got up, saving everything he had done and then shutting off the laptop.

 

everyone was supposed to meet up in the dance practise room in about an hour and a half.

 

changbin's headache never left and his throat felt like it was getting worse. he coughed a few times before making his way out of the studio.

 

"maybe i can take a quick shower before heading to the practise room early..." changbin muttered, finding his way to the showers. it was a good thing he had brought an extra set of clothes. things like this were starting to become apart of changbin's daily routine.

 

making it to the showers was easy, the only hard part was his headache, sore throat and the fact that he felt dizzy throughout the whole time he walked.

 

taking a warm shower was a little soothing to his headache, but it didn't become any better once he stepped out of the shower. he took one little glance at himself in the mirror and just paused. _who_ exactly was that staring back at him? he had grown so thin that he didn't even recognise himself anymore. his chubby cheeks were gone, showing off his sharp jawline. instead of curves on his stomach, he could just see the slight outline of bones.

 

"maybe they'll stop calling me a pig now..." changbin pulled a hoodie over his head, hiding all the shame he felt in his own body. he dressed the rest of himself, sighing before leaving the room to head to the dance practise room.

 

it didn't take him long and once he checked for the time, he saw that it was only around five-forty. he still had a lot of time left to kill before the others would arrive. he could still work on lyrics on his phone until it was six and then he could start dancing by himself... so, that's what he did.

 

he worked on some lyrics, shaking his head when what he wrote didn't sound good and then deleting it. it was soon six and changbin played some music on his phone, trying his best to dance to those songs without looking too sloppy.

 

changbin couldn't look at himself in the mirror. he felt too sick to. he didn't want to see whoever was on the other side. he was starting to feel dizzy so he sat down, coughing harshly and feeling his headache get even worse.

 

changbin flinched once he heard the door slam open, revealing his members as they poured onto the room one after the other. he could see minho eye him as he entered, but he didn't say anything.

 

"morning, changbin hyung," jeongin greeted with a small smile, "did you sleep here last night?"

 

"y— yeah," changbin lied, "i slept here, innie."

 

"okay hyung... woojin hyung made you food. are you hungry? did you eat yet?" jeongin asked.

 

"i did... thanks, anyway," changbin tried his best to smile at jeongin who just nodded his head before skipping away to seungmin.

 

it wasn't long until the dance instructor arrived, and changbin could feel minho eye him from the side as their dance instructor got them into position. once the music started, changbin tried his hardest to look the best, but his pounding headache really didn't help. his throat was so sore and he felt so tired. he was still dizzy, and he was super glad once the music was finally over.

 

the dance instructor took one good look at changbin before sighing and shaking his head.

 

"changbin," he called out, "you're looking really sloppy again today. please get a hold of yourself, this had been happening for a few days now."

 

everyone's eyes turned towards changbin and the boy nodded his head nervously. his vision blacked out for a second before returning and changbin just gulped.

 

"alright. i'm sorry, hyung."

 

the music started up once everyone was in their positions again. everything in sight was blurring out for changbin, but he still tried his hardest. around about half the song, he could hear the music stop playing and the dance instructor call out his name again. he couldn't pay any attention, though, and before he knew it, he was falling to the ground. the world felt cold as he slipped into the darkness.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin..."

 

changbin slowly opened his eyes, staring around at the room. he found that he was in his bed, and he was surrounded by all of his members.

 

"huh...?" changbin coughed, rubbing at his eyes, "u— um... what ha— happened?"

 

"you're okay!" minho exclaimed, "oh my god, we were so worried! why would you do that? how could you just... do you even know how scared we were?!"

 

"i... i'm sorry..." changbin looked at the ground sadly, coughing once again, "i... didn't mean to worry or scare anyone..."

 

"why are you doing this to yourself?" woojin asked, "baby, you need to take care of yourself. do you know how skinny you are now? how light you were when i carried you here?"

 

"i just... i was so busy working that it didn't bother me... i— i didn't feel the need to eat or sleep..." changbin trailed off, "i'm so, so sorry..."

 

"you know that both eating and sleeping is important... why did you hide everything from us?" chan asked, clearly worried as he ran his fingers through changbin's hair, "you're lucky that you have nothing but a cold... you can't worry us like that, bin baby."

 

"but... the comeback is so important and i really didn't want to disappoint anyone..." changbin felt tears well up in his eyes, "i— i just wanted to work hard..."

 

"you already do work hard normally, hyung," jisung sighed, "but what you did was really risky... your health is far more important to us, don't you know that? we're a family and we have to take care of each other, isn't that right, bun?"

 

"y— yeah... i guess so... i'm really, really sorry, sung... i just... i— i don't like feeling like i'm not putting enough effort into anything, you know?"

 

"you _are_ putting enough effort in... you always put enough effort in..." seungmin spoke up quietly. changbin met his eyes and seungmin looked away shyly.

 

"see? even seungmin thinks so..." hyunjin mumbled, "hyung, please... you need to take care of yourself. we hate seeing you so... pale... and sick."

 

"can you promise not to do it again for us, please? please, hyung..." felix begged, "i just want you to eat and rest up..."

 

"um..." changbin started crying a little, "yes, lix. i promise. i promise i won't do it again."

 

"ah, hyung! don't cry," jeongin climbed in beside changbin, wiping at his eyes, " _baby_ , don't cry..."

 

changbin blushed, sniffling a little.

 

"i'm s— sick innie... be careful," changbin mumbled. he could feel jeongin cup his cheeks, cooing at the older's expression.

 

"it's okay. i like being close to you, hyung," jeongin smiled, "and, plus... my immune system is stronger than you think. i want to take care of you while you're sick, hyung."

 

changbin looked over at the other members to see them all with smiles on their faces. woojin chuckled, pointing towards a plate of food on the bedside table.

 

"you should eat up, binnie. you must be hungry," woojin muttered. changbin nodded his head.

 

"more tired than hungry, but i should eat a little bit..." changbin turned to the plate of food to see that seungmin had already picked it up, grabbing the fork and lifting it up to changbin's mouth.

 

"here, hyung..." seungmin smiled, "i want to take care of you, too."

 

"thank you, minnie..."

 

changbin took a bite, savouring the taste in his mouth. had woojin's cooking always been so good?

 

"i miss your chubby cheeks, hyung," jeongin pouted, "i miss squeezing them... and poking them... they were so squishy and fun to play with."

 

"... you really do miss them? i... i'm fat, though," changbin chuckled, "they were doing me no good."

 

"what— you're not fat! you're not and never have been... your cheeks were cute, hyung," felix whined, "and now they're gone..."

 

"i thought i was fat..." changbin hummed, taking another bite of the food.

 

"well... you're obviously blind," minho shrugged, "you've never been fat, bun. you're the cutest."

 

"i'll... try to get them back, then," changbin coughed again, whining to himself.

 

"maybe you should rest up now, hyung," seungmin took the plate away, setting it down onto the table.

 

"... maybe... i feel really sick," changbin whimpered.

 

"i should make some soup for you, then... you should rest for now and once you wake up, i'll feed you. does that sound okay, baby?" woojin asked. changbin thought for a second before nodding his head.

 

"i'm sorry for burdening everyone..." changbin mumbled.

 

"don't be sorry. you haven't done anything wrong," chan reassured, "just don't do it again... we don't want to see you hurt..."

 

"okay..." changbin turned to jeongin who got under the bedsheets with changbin, snuggling in close to the older male, "... innie?"

 

"shush, hyung. i want to cuddle with you," jeongin wrapped his arms around changbin's waist, "you're so tiny, hyungie..."

 

"aw, look at that... the babies are cuddling," hyunjin cooed, "get better soon, changbin hyung. we love you."

 

"love you too..." changbin sighed, watching as the other members slowly disappeared out of the room, shutting the door behind them.

 

"... did i do something bad, jeongin...?" changbin asked slowly. jeongin shook his head.

 

"of course not, hyung... you couldn't control yourself. it's okay, we all make mistakes, right? because we're human... we have to make mistakes," jeongin reassured, "please don't worry too much... the other members and i will always take care of you..."

 

"yeah... thanks for that, innie," changbin buried his head into jeongin's chest, "g'night, innie... i love you..."

 

"i love you too, changbin hyung."

 

oh, changbin felt so lucky to have the other members by his side.


	69. you can rest here, you can stay here [jeonginxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: you can stay by stray kids  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: little changbin and caregiver jeongin.  
> requested by: oglegna on wattpad

"binnie, get off of the bed right now, little one," jeongin scolded, "no jumping! the bed is going to break!"

 

"but. hyung," changbin whined, "hyung's not playing with binnie!"

 

"hyung is busy, baby... you have to understand. i can't play with you right now, but that gives you no excuse to be bratty," jeongin raised an eyebrow, "do you want to be punished, huh?"

 

changbin stopped jumping, sitting down quickly and staring at jeongin.

 

"n— no... no punishment, hyung... binnie ish sowwy..." changbin whimpered. jeongin smiled and nodded his head.

 

"that's my good boy. here, you can sit in my lap while i work on something... is that okay?" jeongin asked, holding his arms out.

 

"yesh..." changbin got up and waddled over to jeongin, sitting on his lap and snuggling into the younger, "hyungie~ what ish hyung working on?"

 

"my verse for the new song... i wanted to write something to help channie hyung out," jeongin smiled, pressing a kiss to changbin's forehead. changbin giggled, kissing jeongin's chin.

 

"hyung ish nice," changbin turned on jeongin's lap to look at the lyrics, "should binnie be big and help too?"

 

"do you want to be big, baby?" jeongin asked, patting the small of changbin's back as the older turned back over to face him.

 

"no... don't wanna be big... wanna wear hyung's hoodie... can i? pwease..." changbin gave the best puppy dog eyes to jeongin who just sighed in reply.

 

"okay, baby. only because you're so cute..." jeongin let changbin get off of his lap before he took off his hoodie, fixing his shirt sand handing the hoodie over to changbin. the little made grabby hands at the hoodie before snatching it from jeongin, quickly throwing it over himself and snuggling into it.

 

"warm..." changbin sat himself back on jeongin's lap, burying his head into the younger's chest and making himself as comfortable as possible, "hyungie's warm... hoodie smells like hyungie..."

 

"you comfy? wanna sleep, baby?" jeongin asked, brushing a bit of changbin's hair out of his eyes.

 

"no... don't wanna sleep yet... wanna talk with hyung," changbin smiled shyly, "like talking with hyungie..."

 

"mhm... but if you stay up past your bedtime then i'll be very cross with you," jeongin warned.

 

"won't... i'm hyungie's good boy... right?" changbin asked. jeongin nodded his head.

 

"that's right. you're my good boy," jeongin pressed kisses all over changbin's face, "once i'm done with this, then we can go lay down and cuddle... do you like that idea, baby?"

 

"yesh, hyung! wanna cuddle! wanna c— cuddle!" changbin squealed excitedly.

 

"calm down, binnie baby," jeongin chuckled, "we will _after_ i'm fine."

 

"okay, hyung!" changbin wrapped his arms around jeongin, watching the younger boy with a little smile. jeongin wrote down a little sentence, fitting it in with his verse. he was satisfied with what he was coming up with so far, it sounded smooth and he was sure that chan would like it, too. he just needed one more sentence to top things off and then he was done. jeongin finally thought of something after a few minutes and wrote it down, a satisfied grin filling his face.

 

"i'm done," jeongin hummed. he looked down at changbin to see the boy blinking sleepily. he turned his face up to look at jeongin, rubbing at his eyes.

 

"hyungie's d— done...?"

 

"so much for talking with me," jeongin chuckled, "yes, sweetheart. i'm done, so that means we can go cuddle now."

 

"yay..." changbin stayed still, yawning before burying his head back into jeongin's chest.

 

"hey, don't fall asleep on me here, baby... should i carry you? is that what you want, hm?"

 

changbin hummed, wrapping himself around jeongin. jeongin got up, holding changbin in his arms as he made his way over to the bed. he placed changbin down gently, the older already curling into himself like a cat. jeongin cooed, laying himself down and patting the empty space below his arm.

 

changbin crawled over with what little energy he had left and snuggled into jeongin's side and chest. jeongin pulled the blankets over them, wrapping his free arm around changbin's waist.

 

"my sleepy baby is so cute, isn't he?" jeongin chuckled, leaning down to press his lips over changbin's own. the little whined, pressing his lips back against his caregiver's lips.

 

"hyungie... 'm sweepy... no more k— kisses..." changbin pushed the younger away.

 

"but your lips are so pretty and kissable, baby," jeongin smirked, "couldn't you just give hyung one more kiss?"

 

"in the morning... j— just wanna cuddle and sweep..." changbin whimpered.

 

"do you pinky promise, bin baby? that i'll get more kisses in the morning? as many as i want?" jeongin asked. changbin nodded his head.

 

"pinky promise, hyungie... just go to sweep..." changbin complained, his eyes already drooping and shutting. jeongin pressed one more kiss to changbin's forehead before pulling him in even closer. changbin whined again, shaking his head.

 

"sorry, you're just so cute..." jeongin smiled. changbin sighed, wrapping himself around jeongin. his legs were around jeongin's waist and his arms were around the younger's neck.

 

"sweep, hyungie..."

 

"fine, fine... goodnight, baby. hyung loves you," jeongin mumbled, shutting his eyes.

 

"binnie loves hyungie too..."


	70. just one day, if i can be with you [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: just one day by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: literally there is no description it's just a chanchang dream i had and wrote into a oneshot.
> 
> i wrote this back in september last year but never uploaded it,,, i edited and changed some things~ enjoy~

"i just... i don't think it's working out," chan spoke softly, not missing the way that hurt glinted in changbin's eyes before the smaller boy looked down, hiding the tears that escaped from them.

 

"oh..." changbin managed to let out, bringing his hand up to wipe at his tears, "i— it's okay... i understand."

 

"it's... it's not you. it's me. i— i've found another and i— i'm sorry," chan murmured, making changbin look up once again. pain was the only thing seen behind those wood-brown orbs.

 

"a— and that's _fine_ ," changbin choked out, trying to laugh the pain away. he was hoping that the hurt would melt away and turn into something else. he just wanted to be happy.

 

"i'm sorry," chan apologised, bringing changbin in for a hug. changbin didn't hug back. chan's arms felt too foreign for him to. his embrace would no longer feel the same.

 

"i— i'm sorry, too... for not being t— the one for you..." changbin cried, his hands shaking.

 

"don't apologise, binnie," chan used his nickname and changbin just wanted to die right then and there. he could never hear that nickname without flinching ever again.

 

"i'll... g— get going now, then," changbin offered a smile. a broken smile. something that could never be erased from chan's mind.

 

changbin would be leaving from their home; the humble abode they both used to reside in. he would be gone. chan could start a life with the one who he truly loves. changbin wouldn't be in his life anymore. he'd be a memory that chan had left behind... but, then, why did it hurt so much to see the boy he had loved for years leaving? walking out the door and never to be seen again. why did he let go so easily? why didn't he fight for them more?

 

but chan didn't move. he just stood there, mouth agape as he watched the raven-haired boy who had taken years of his life walk away from him.

 

changbin used to be chan's sun. he was bright and bubbly, lighting up chan's world with a simple smile.

 

why was it so different now?

 

"i'm sorry."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

months passed. what happened between chan and changbin now was just a distant memory. at least, that's what chan would've liked to believe.

 

"aw, channie oppa, what's got you so down?" hyewon asked, her porcelain hands landing on chan's rather broad shoulders to look up at him properly, "i don't want my hubby being sad."

 

"ah... it's nothing, hyewon. i was just thinking about our future together," chan chuckled, lying to her. lying to himself.

 

"oh!" hyewon seemed surprised as she smiled brightly, "really? i didn't know you were so quick in relationships, oppa!"

 

hyewon leaned up to give chan a kiss and chan kissed back, but her lips felt nowhere close to how changbin's ones used to feel. where was the love that he used to always feel? the passion? there was nothing but empty promises in their kiss. hyewon, however, didn't seem to notice and pulled away with a grin on her face.

 

"i always love the way your lips feel against mine," hyewon commented, and chan couldn't help his mind from slipping to a time where he'd use to comment on things like that too.

 

"me too," chan smiled, tried to genuinely smile down at his girlfriend.

 

she believed him. she always did. she pulled him in for a hug and chan paused, wrapping his arms around her as well after a small moment of hesitation.

 

"oppa, could you please go out and buy me some things? i need to cook for us tonight... i know it's a bit late, but, still," hyewon giggled, pulling away from the hug and passing chan a little note, "here's the list of things i need. thank you, oppa."

 

"oh, yeah, sure. of course," he took the little note from her and went to get his jacket. hyewon came up to him and gave chan a quick kiss, thanking him once again. chan looked out the window and sighed.

 

it was raining. fantastic.

 

he grabbed his umbrella and decided on walking. the store wasn't too far, and it was good to get in some exercise, he supposed.

 

as soon as he opened the door to leave, the smell of the fresh rain immediately filled his lungs. chan heaved in a breath, making his way out of the home and walking to the store.

 

a nearby train was heard, chatter amongst the air at the train station. chan glanced over, looking at all of the people who had arrived.

 

happy families, big and small. lonely old men with nothing to lose. couples who were finally reunited with each other, crying out in joy. old-time friends with their matching bracelets. there was a lot to take in.

 

but then he saw it.

 

he saw the same old raven hair that fell over delicate wood-brown eyes and he stopped, his heart skipping a beat. he stared at the boy, his eyes wide. the boy looked up at the feeling of someone staring up at him and he met chan's eyes.

 

he looked the same. nothing much had changed about him except for the noticeable weight loss. they stared at each other for what felt like ages before chan had to wipe his eyes because of the rain. once he opened his eyes again, the boy was gone.

 

he was gone _again_.

 

but was it all apart of his imagination? chan wasn't really sure if it was real or not. hesitant, he decided to continue walking to the store, passing by the bridge that never seemed to change. he didn't know what to do, he was sure his mind was just playing tricks on him. this wasn't the first time that this had happened. he had seen the boy in so many other situations before, only to find out that they weren't real.

 

he finally found himself at the store after a bit of walking. he pushed the doors open and invited himself into the light of the supermarket. the middle-aged woman there greeted him with a smile. chan smiled back before looking down at the little note with messy handwriting. he engraved what he needed into his head before putting the little paper away, then, he made his way towards the shelves of food.

 

it didn't take long for him to get all he needed. he made his way over to the check-out section where he managed very little conversation between himself and the middle-aged woman before he was out of the store at once.

 

it was still raining outside.

 

chan decided to make his way quicker back home, tired of feeling the rain against his skin. he just wanted to be in bed, sleeping every single one of his problems away.

 

he made his way to the bridge only to find a figure there as well. he wasn't too surprised to see someone there, the only part surprising him was that the figure was on the other side of the railing. some might say that it wasn't the safe side of the railing.

 

chan dropped his bag of groceries as well as his umbrella and ran. ran towards the figure that seemed to want to take their life away. the figure didn't seem to notice him as they let go of the railing, the only thing keeping themselves from ending it all. from falling. as quickly as chan could, he grabbed onto their hand. he pulled them up and over to the safe side of the railing, their body being surprisingly light. the two ended up on the floor.

 

"just what were you thinking?!" chan shouted at them. the person had their hood over their head, blocking their face from chan's vision. chan furrowed his brows before lifting up the hood to find the same raven hair that he just couldn't seem to forget. chan paused, his eyes growing as wide as saucers.

 

"i... i'm sorry," the boy whispered back to him. oh, how could chan ever forget that voice? he knew it all too well. it haunted him every single night.

 

changbin shook in his arms, whether from the cold or shock he wouldn't know. the boy felt like just a sack of bones in his arms. had he always been so skinny?

 

chan didn't know what to say. he really didn't. he just held onto changbin, never once letting him go. he was afraid that if he did let go, then changbin would've just disappeared completely. his heart ached, but he wasn't sure if it was out of pity or something more.

 

chan heard footsteps nearing the two and he looked up, his eyes meeting with another boy. he had bright eyes and an intoxicating smile, as well as high cheekbones and dark locks of hair. he held chan's bag of groceries in one hand and his umbrella in the other.

 

"are these yours?" he asked, smiling down at chan, "did you drop them?"

 

"oh— uh— yes. yes, they are mine," chan got up, helping changbin up as well before taking the items back from whoever it was, "thank you."

 

"it's all good," the boy smiled again at him before turning his attention over to changbin, "baby, i was looking for you."

 

chan frowned at the pet name, though the two didn't notice his frown.

 

"i'm so— sorry, hyunggu hyung..." changbin whimpered, looking away from hyunggu's gaze.

 

"it's okay," hyunggu chuckled, kissing the boy's forehead gently.

 

changbin still didn't look up. he didn't get flustered like how he used to when chan would give him kisses on the forehead. chan noticed this and took a mental note of it.

 

"what were you doing here?" chan stood awkwardly, listening in to their conversation.

 

"i... i was just admiring the view, that's all..." changbin lied.

 

"you're so cute, baby," hyunggu smiled, intertwining his fingers with changbin before giving him a quick peck to the lips, "but, next time, i want to admire the view with you, okay? or maybe, i can just admire the view that's you."

 

 _so corny_ , chan thought to himself.

 

"o— okay, hyung..."

 

chan coughed and both boys turned their attention back to chan. changbin met with chan's eyes once again and chan could see only one thing in his wood-brown eyes. _fear_.

 

"maybe we could catch up sometime, binnie," chan suggested, not knowing where his boost of confidence came from, "you know, just for old times sake."

 

"oh, you guys know each other? what type of relationship do you have with my _boyfriend_? i've never heard him talk about any _friends_ of his," hyunggu frowned, looking down at chan.

 

chan bit onto his bottom lip before replying with, "we're just old friends."

 

changbin seemed to cringe at chan's words and chan mentally cursed at himself.

 

"well, anyway, we've got to go now," hyunggu announced, turning away from chan and pulling on changbin's hand, "goodbye, stranger."

 

"bye, chan hyung," changbin mumbled, eyes on the floor as he was dragged away.

 

chan watched as the boy he had loved for years leave his side once again.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"what is he to you?!" hyunggu shouted, throwing changbin against the wall.

 

"n— nothing! he— he's just a childhood friend— please— i—"

 

"lies! _fucking lies_ and i _know_ it!" hyunggu delivered a harsh punch across changbin's face, making the boy whimper.

 

"maybe you're just a thirsty whore, huh? being a slut around everyone you lay your eyes on when you should know that you belong to _me_ ," hyunggu growled, "do i need to show you again, then, huh?"

 

"no— p— please— no—"

 

"i don't care! i didn't ask you for an answer so shut up!"

 

changbin wanted to die. oh, god, he wanted to die so badly.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

chan didn't stop thinking about changbin, not even once after he watched the boy leave with his new boyfriend. chan would never admit it out loud, but he just wished he was in hyunggu's place. he wanted to rip the boy's hand out of changbin's and place his own into it.

 

chan made it home, opening the door and closing it behind him quickly. he sighed, frustration taking over his mind.

 

giggles were heard from the living room and chan's ears perked up. he frowned at another's voice and peeked his head into the room to find hyewon and another girl on the couch. they had their arms around each other, giggling and giving each other quick pecks in between their laughter.

 

"sakura unnie, i love you," hyewon hummed, playing with sakura's hair gently, "so much."

 

"i love you too, wonnie," sakura smiled, kissing the other girl's forehead.

 

"um— am i interrupting something?" chan asked quietly, standing at the doorframe awkwardly.

 

the two girls jolted up, eyes wide.

 

"channie oppa!" hyewon exclaimed, pushing sakura away from her slightly, a nervous smile on her face.

 

"wonnie, i think it's too late for us to hide it..." sakura trailed off.

 

"oppa— i—"

 

"no, no, don't worry," chan offered a smile, "it's alright. it's fine, actually. no hard feelings about this, hyewon, i promise."

 

hyewon looked a bit shocked, not too much but there was still some type of surprise on her face.

 

"... i... well, it's just that... i can see your lack of interest in me, and i... it made me really upset, i guess. sakura unnie was just always here for me, so i... i fell in love with her," hyewon fiddled with her fingers shyly, "but if there's really no hard feelings about this then okay. i'm sorry, chan oppa."

 

"it's fine! don't worry, you were right. i did lose interest. i'm sorry, too," chan sighed, "sorry for taking up your time. do you have anywhere to stay? you can always stay here until you find a home, of course."

 

"she can... move in with me," sakura suggested, chan not failing to catch the smile that appeared on her face.

 

"oh! yeah, i guess that's a good idea," chan smiled, "i'm happy for you, hyewon."

 

"oh... thank you," hyewon thanked, "i hope you find your soulmate one day, too."

 

chan took note of what hyewon said.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin played with the sleeves of his hoodie gently. he sighed, looking up at hyunggu who seemed too invested in someone else to care about him at the moment.

 

he looked at the shelves full of food, knowing he wasn't allowed to touch anything without hyunggu's permission. he frowned, watching hyunggu laugh and joke around with whoever he was with. he was too busy watching his boyfriend to notice the figure creeping up behind him.

 

"boo!"

 

changbin flinched and turned around, meeting eyes with chan. chan smiled down at him brightly, showing off his dimples that changbin just adored.

 

"you scared me..." changbin whined, playfully hitting chan's chest.

 

"sorry. you're cute," chan laughed, looking at changbin's empty basket, "why is your basket empty?"

 

"oh— um..." changbin nervously looked at the basket, "i'm just w— waiting for my boyfriend."

 

"oh. right," chan noticed changbin's change in behaviour and tilted his head to one side, "... so, uh... how have you been?"

 

"i've... i've been fine," changbin lied, feeling tears prick at the corners of his eyes before he forced them back in, "how about you? how's your... um— significant other?"

 

"oh, we... we broke up last week," chan shrugged, "it's okay, though. we both just lost feelings for each other."

 

"oh, s— sorry to hear that..."

 

"so, you and hyunggu, huh?" chan asked.

 

changbin visibly flinched at the mention of his boyfriend, and he nodded his head quickly, eyes darting away from chan to play with his fingers.

 

chan noticed this. he had noticed everything. changbin didn't seem comfortable talking about his boyfriend. chan paused for a second, biting onto his bottom lip— too afraid to ask the question he's been meaning to, but at the same time, he was dying to know.

 

"why did you almost jump off that day?"

 

changbin's eyes went wide at the sudden question and he opened his mouth, however no words were leaving him. he shook his head, and chan could very obviously see the pain and fear in his eyes.

 

"i— i can't answer that... i'm sorry," changbin apologised, and chan was going to say something in reply before he looked up and hyunggu was walking up to them. he smiled at the boy and the boy returned his smile, yet chan could see something sinister lurking behind his smile.

 

"oh, binnie baby, you're with _him_ again," hyunggu exclaimed, "sorry for taking too long, i was catching up with shinwon hyung."

 

"it's... it's okay," changbin mumbled quietly. too quietly for chan's liking.

 

"come on, let's go," hyunggu grabbed onto changbin's wrist, and chan could never miss the way changbin flinched, his face scrunching up in pain.

 

"but... but we haven't gotten any groceries yet..." changbin muttered, earning himself a look from hyunggu.

 

"are you rebelling against me, baby? you know i don't like it when you do that. now, come on. we have to get home," hyunggu growled.

 

changbin didn't say anything as he was dragged away yet again. chan bit onto his bottom lip before speaking up.

 

"actually, changbin and i had plans for today. we planned to go see a movie together," chan spoke, watching changbin's face light up, "to catch up, you know?"

 

"oh, did you now, changbin?" hyunggu looked over at changbin, anger obvious in his eyes.

 

"y— yes..." changbin choked out, letting out a sigh in relief once hyunggu let his wrist go.

 

"... fine. text me when and where to pick you up later," hyunggu grumbled, walking away from the two.

 

chan could see a little smile forming on changbin's face.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"is... is he _hurting_ you?"

 

"... who?" changbin asked, faking his innocence in his pure eyes.

 

"your boyfriend, hyunggu," chan answered, staring at changbin for an answer. he saw the boy gulp, along with nervously play with the sleeves of his hoodie.

 

"... no," changbin lied, trying to fake a smile, "w— why would he be hurting me?"

 

"binnie, please don't lie to me," chan held one of changbin's hands in his own, "okay? you know that you can tell me anything."

 

chan looked up, seeing tears escape from changbin's wood-brown eyes. he looked broken and chan really wanted to just bring him in for a hug, connect his lips with those kissable pouty lips of changbin's. but, he also knew that if he were to do that then he wouldn't be able to control himself from having changbin as his, and he couldn't do that to the boy when he was taken already.

 

chan had his chance, and he blew it.

 

"yes... yes he is," changbin choked on a sob, throwing his arms around chan in a tight hug.

 

although hesitant, chan wrapped his arms around changbin as well, rubbing the small of his back in a soothing manner. the younger cried in the older's arms, his body shaking with fear. chan shushed him, whispering sweet-nothings into his ears.

 

"can i... can i see where he hurt you?" chan asked once the boy had calmed down.

 

changbin visibly flushed at the question, looking around chan's house just in case for any other people before nodding his head slowly.

 

he grabbed the hem of his shirt before lifting it up and throwing the black material over his head and giving it to chan. chan stared, eyes wide and mouth agape at the bruises and marks that were scattered like pretty stars in the night sky all over his beautiful honey skin. except, in changbin's case, they weren't pretty stars. there were also a few faint white lines along with new red ones that accompanied his wrists.

 

"... jesus," chan muttered, hand on changbin's waist gently to inspect his injuries.

 

"i know... i know i'm ugly," changbin chuckled in the softest way he could.

 

"no," chan met changbin's eyes, "no, you're not. you're beautiful, changbin... i just... i can't believe he'd do this to you."

 

"he... he tells me that i deserve it," changbin whispered, capturing chan's attention once again.

 

"what else does he do to you?"

 

"he... he touches me... h— he touches me everywhere. he took away the only thing that made me feel pure, when i was saving it for someone special... i don't... want him to do it... but he never listens to me and continues to do it..."

 

"how long has this been going on for, changbin? why haven't you spoken to anyone about this?"

 

"... i'm scared, hyung. it's been going on for almost a year a— and..."

 

"and what, binnie?"

 

"and i think he's right. i think i deserve it, too."

 

chan looked up at changbin only to see a smile on the boy's face. the broken smile he wore so long ago. the same broken smile chan has never been able to erase from his memories.

 

"you don't..." chan had to hold himself back from crying, "you don't deserve it, changbin. you don't deserve any of the pain he's giving you."

 

chan lifted changbin's chin up and felt something sharp stab right though his heart at the younger boy's expression. he frowned, stroking the other's cheeks. he couldn't stop himself from leaning in and kissing the boy's honey-coloured cheeks.

 

"you need to get away from him," chan frowned, "i'll help you, changbin, just... please. i can't stand seeing your body in this state. you don't deserve to be this hurt. i don't..."

 

chan held up changbin's wrists, looking over the marks.

 

"i don't want to see anymore of this. nor do i want anything like the bridge incident to happen again. i'd do anything to protect you."

 

"... r— really, chan hyung?"

 

changbin looked up at chan, teary-eyed.

 

"yes. of course. i'll get you away from him, i promise," chan promised.

 

chan felt changbin's arms making their way around his neck, pulling him in for another hug. changbin's body was all skin and bones in chan's hands. he was skinny. way too skinny.

 

chan pulled away from the hug, cupping changbin's cheeks as delicately as he could. he stared into the boy's wood-brown orbs, trying to find permission in them.

 

"can i kiss you, binnie?"

 

changbin was shocked, his face heating up. he shyly nodded his head, not caring about the consequences.

 

"words, changbin."

 

"y— yes, hyung. yes, you can kiss me."

 

chan smiled before leaning in and connecting their lips together. changbin immediately kissed back. changbin felt something warm roll down his cheeks before he realised that he was crying. he missed chan. he missed him so much. he missed the way his lips felt against his own.

 

they pulled away after a minute or so, both boys out of breath. chan noticed the tears running down changbin's cheeks and he kissed his tears away.

 

"hey, hey, why're you crying?"

 

"i... i've missed you so much, hyung, i... you told me that... that it wasn't working out anymore..."

 

"i'm sorry," chan rested his forehead against changbin's, "i should've never said any of that. you don't know how much i've missed you too... and, well, you don't know how wrong i was. i can't live without you, changbin. i really can't..."

 

"chan hyung..." changbin started tearing up once again.

 

"don't cry. i'm here now, changbin. i'm here and i'll never leave again," chan promised, "i'm here to protect you through everything."

 

changbin smiled at chan and chan smiled back.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"where the hell are you? you never fucking texted me," hyunggu screamed through the phone, thinking  that changbin was currently alone.

 

changbin took a deep breath and looked over to chan who was immediately alarmed at the voice coming through the phone. he walked up to changbin, taking the phone into his own hands.

 

"hello...?"

 

"what— um, hi? this isn't changbin..."

 

"no. no it isn't."

 

"is this... chan?"

 

"yes. changbin is still with me."

 

a sigh was heard from the other side of the line.

 

"could you give me your address please? i'll come take changbin out of your hands."

 

chan looked over at changbin.

 

"no."

 

"what? was— was that a joke? haha..."

 

"no, it wasn't. you're not getting changbin back. i'm going to block your number now, so..."

 

"block my number? just who the fuck do you think you are? let me talk to changbin."

 

"you aren't fucking talking to him. just you watch, i'm going to get a restraining order on you and you'll be sent to jail for what you've done to him," chan growled, "have fun rotting there for the rest of your life."

 

"what?! you can't just—"

 

but chan didn't want to hear it. he ended the call and quickly blocked hyunggu's number. he set the phone down onto the table before looking over at a teary-eyed changbin.

 

"hey... are you crying? don't cry... come here, let me hold you," chan opened up his arms and changbin ran over to him, burying his head into the older's chest.

 

"hyung..." changbin sobbed, his whole body shaking from the impact. he cried and cried until his throat hurt, cried until he couldn't anymore.

 

"you're okay. you're fine and you'll be okay from now on. nothing and no-one will hurt you while i'm here," chan reassured, "i'm here for you. i love you."

 

changbin gasped, looking up at chan, his lashes wet with tears. his eyes were sparky and pretty in a way. changbin felt his heart speed up and he whined, wiping at his eyes.

 

"you... you love me?"

 

chan smiled, intertwining their fingers together. he rested them on his chest, leaning down to press a loving kiss to changbin's hand.

 

"i love you more than anything else in this twisted world. you're my sunshine, the reason the stars in my galaxy light up. you are the air in my lungs, and the rain that falls when my flowers can't bloom," chan chuckled, "i just... want you to be mine. please be my boyfriend again, changbin. i can't live without you. i promise that i'll treat you better."

 

"i— i love you too!" changbin was practically on chan's lap by now, and he wrapped his arms around the older's neck, "of course i— i'll be yours again..."

 

"thank god..." chan whispered, "you don't know how happy i am to hear that..."

 

"and you don't know how happy i am to be with you again..."

 

chan smiled, his arms coming in tightly around changbin, holding him protectively. from the corner of his eyes, chan could see changbin smile as well.

 

changbin truly was chan's sun, lighting up his world with a simple smile.


	71. i've sunken on your fingers, i'm captivated [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: blue flame by astro  
> genre/warnings: smut, degradation, daddy kink  
> description: bad boy changbin tries to lure and fuck a cross-dressing felix only to be dominated and fucked instead.  
> requested by: oglegna on wattpad
> 
> this is so bad sfksks

"he's so cute... and pure. i want to ruin him, fuck him in his pretty little skirt," changbin licked his lips, staring at the australian boy who walked by him. felix took one little look at changbin before walking off, clearly not caring about the boy.

 

he knew what changbin was known for already. it was so obvious what changbin was planning.

 

changbin thought for a second before approaching the australian, hand on his shoulder. the taller fake gasped and turned around to look at changbin.

 

"hey there, doll," changbin grinned, looking felix up and down, "what's a pretty little thing like you doing out in the halls alone, hm?"

 

"o— oh, um..." felix blushed, "j— just... going to my locker..."

 

"of course... you're a good boy, aren't you? but i bet all the teachers drool over how pretty you are in your little skirt," changbin chuckled, "hm... if you're not doing anything after school, maybe we could go on a little date?"

 

"a date...? you're asking m— me out?" felix asked, playing with the hem of his skirt shyly.

 

man, felix thought he should become an actor.

 

"yeah, baby. i'm asking you out, doll," changbin smirked, "aren't you a shy little thing? how cute."

 

"um... y— yeah, sure... i'm free," felix smiled, "i... i guess i'll s— see you then?"

 

"of course. meet me at the gates straight after school."

 

"okay."

 

oh, it was too easy. felix was just too naive, too innocent. changbin wanted to ruin that.

 

but felix thought the same, too. fooling changbin was just too easy, fucking him would be even easier.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"h— hi, hyung..." felix greeted quietly, making his way over to changbin and swinging his hips.

 

"hey there, baby. you ready to go?" changbin grinned, "i want to have fun with you."

 

"yeah... let's go," felix agreed, and let changbin drag him to his car. the older seemed eager, pushing felix into the passenger seat and getting into the driver's seat.

 

they drove for a bit without making any conversation, and soon enough they had arrived at changbin's place. felix was a little surprised but shook his head. maybe they were going to watch a movie? that would be fun.

 

of course, deep inside he knew the truth. he knew that changbin did this often to a lot of other people, fucking them one night and then leaving them for someone else. he was play-boy, and his reputation never changed. felix wasn't going to let that happen to him, though. there was no way.

 

he was going to put changbin back in his place, make him beg for felix's cock like the good boy he was. it would be a wonder to see changbin on his knees, the boy choking on felix's cock. felix wondered how tight he must've been.

 

changbin looked over at him, eyeing his curiously before getting out of the car. felix got out as well and followed changbin into his house.

 

acting was easy. felix could act and that made things play out so smoothly. as soon as they made their way into the house and changbin closed the door, the older had already pinned felix against the wall. felix let out a fake gasp as changbin reached down to grab at his ass.

 

"oh, you're so naive and innocent, doll. did you really think that we were going on a date? i just want to fuck you, really," changbin licked his lips, leaning down to felix's neck. before he could do anything however, felix switched their positions and held changbin by his neck, choking him gently.

 

"do you think i'm stupid, little slut?" felix mocked, venom dripping in his tone. changbin's eyes went wide and his jaw dropped, his mouth opening up. felix didn't think twice before lifting his free hand up and pushing his fingers into the older's mouth. changbin shook his head, biting down onto felix's fingers.

 

"w— what—"

 

"if you bite me then i'll have no choice but to play rough with you. you don't want that, now do you?" felix's eyes were dark as he squeezed changbin's neck harder.

 

"s— stop! t— this isn't what i planned!" changbin whined, the noise making felix's cock twitch.

 

"you're a bad, bad boy, hyung. you think this is a game, huh? fucking around with whoever you want. do you take pride in that, hm? do you like to brag about it? like to think you're all big and mighty, don't you? but in reality, you just want to be put into place, fucked out until you can't walk anymore," felix chuckled, "you're such a fucking slut."

 

"b— but—"

 

"no talking. i didn't give you permission to talk," felix growled, "down on your knees for me, baby. suck me off, why don't you?"

 

changbin was shaking as he got down onto his knees, his eyes watering. he whimpered when felix took a harsh hold on his hair, pushing his face forward towards his crotch.

 

"lift my skirt up, take off my boxers. or are you too dumb to do that, huh?" felix mocked. changbin shook his head, quickly undressing felix to reveal his pre-come leaking member. changbin let out a little gasp and whine, nuzzling at felix's thigh.

 

"get to it, then. if you're good then i'll give you a little reward," felix smirked, fingers already tangling into changbin's hair. changbin nodded his head before hesitantly licking at the tip of felix's cock and taking it into his mouth. felix let out a little groan, watching the way changbin's full and pouty lips took his member in.

 

"that's a good boy. what a pretty little slut, huh? you're made only to suck my cock, isn't that right? finally putting your mouth to good use," felix laughed, forcing changbin to take more of his cock. changbin made a choking sound, drool running down his chin. he looked up at felix, his lashes wet with tears. felix could only laugh again, his tone more sadistic this time.

 

"what? can't take it? you talk all that shit and your mouth isn't even big enough to take my cock, huh? how pathetic, baby," felix shook his head, "pathetic little slut should just sit back and let me do the work, isn't that right?"

 

changbin was crying by now, his whole body shaking from being overwhelmed. felix let out a fake noise of sympathy before starting to move his hips rapidly against changbin's face. changbin didn't stop crying, feeling felix's cock in his throat and stopping him from breathing. he was so rough, so ruthless.

 

"look at you... drooling all over daddy's cock, hm? what a good, slutty baby. you're all mine, you dirty little whore."

 

felix thrusted faster, the grip in changbin's hair only tightening. changbin let out his first little moan, shutting his eyes tightly from the embarrassment.

 

"aw, how cute," felix chuckled, "my little whore likes this."

 

changbin licked up and down the sides of felix's cock, trying his best to be good for the australian. he wanted to gag but also wanted felix to feel good, so he just held his breath and hoped for the best. his throat was starting to feel sore from the powerful thrusts, the pace that felix was keeping at.

 

"you feel so good, baby boy," changbin shivered at the pet name, his pants feeling incredibly tight. he let out a strangled moan around felix's cock, grinding his hips down onto the ground.

 

"stop that," felix warned, "no getting yourself off."

 

changbin stopped, fulling submitting at felix's words. he sucked on the head of felix's cock, tracing the veins on his member.

 

"fuck..." felix groaned before pulling out of changbin's mouth, pre-come on the older's lips and drool all over his face, "how pretty. what a slut for daddy's cock. you can talk, baby boy."

 

"daddy..." changbin mumbled, "d— daddy... you're b— big... my throat is sore..."

 

felix felt a victorious smirk start forming on his face. he grabbed changbin's chin, lifting it up so that they met eyes.

 

"come on, baby. since you were so good then i'll have to fuck you well. let's head to your bedroom," felix cooed. changbin got up shakily, nodding his head as he felt himself being picked up by felix. he gasped, the australian trying to navigate his way through the house.

 

once they made it, felix opened the door to reveal pastel pink walls and plushies scattered all over the bed. changbin panicked, trying to cover felix's eyes as his face turned a dark red colour.

 

"that— it— um... i— i usually do this with people in the guest room..." changbin shook his head, his eyes welling up with tears, "this is embarrassing..."

 

"... it's cute. you're not a bad boy at all, are you?" felix chuckled, placing changbin down onto the bed gently. changbin hid his face in his hands, whimpering a little.

 

"i... i don't know... i don't really... do those things with people, if i have to be honest... they just come o— over and we kiss for a little bit and then they usually suck me off b— before i kind of get scared and tell them to leave..." changbin hesitantly said, letting his gaze fall to the floor, "i— i have a bad boy reputation because people aren't satisfied... i— i act like that because i— i don't like acting vulnerable... i want to dress prettily like you, too... b— but i can't..."

 

felix ran his fingers through changbin's hair comfortingly.

 

"that sounds rough... i'm sorry that you have that kind of reputation, but you know you can change it! you don't have to be like that, baby," felix hummed, "so... you've never done anything before, huh? never topped? never bottomed? then why did you get me to come out here?"

 

"i— i mean... i tried topping... and then i got scared... and... i thought you were r— really pretty... so i wanted to bring you home, and honestly... i would preferred a real date, but i— i was scared that you'd tell someone in school and i'd be a laughing stock..." changbin hid his face in shame, "i sound so stupid... i'm sorry, you can leave if you want— i—"

 

"i'm not leaving," felix shook his head, "well... did you like being put into place? was that okay? you've always been big and mighty so i guess it's always been a dream of mine to put you into your place."

 

"y— you've... had thoughts about me? a— and... about that, too?" changbin gasped, his eyes growing wide.

 

"oh? you seem to like what i said... yeah, baby. i've had thoughts about you taking my cock so well," felix traced circles onto changbin's thigh, chuckling lowly, "would you like that, hm?"

 

"f— fuck... yes. yes, i'd like that..." changbin whimpered. felix pinned changbin to the bed, pressing a kiss to his neck before tugging off his shirt.

 

"a— ah, wait, nono..." changbin reached for his shirt but felix just tugged it away.

 

"what's up...? is something wrong?" felix asked, raising a brow.

 

"i— um..." changbin sighed, "sorry— do... do you expect abs? i don't... exactly... have, um..."

 

"shush, you're so pretty," felix kissed changbin's tummy, "you don't need abs."

 

"o— oh..." changbin blushed, "um... c— can... you... uh, get undressed too...?"

 

"cutie... of course i can," felix started taking off his sweater and his skirt, discarding them on the bed before changbin took a hold of the skirt, eyeing it.

 

"um..." changbin blushed, "c— can i wear it... please?"

 

"fuck... yeah, baby boy. here," he passed over the pink skirt, changbin's eyes widening at it. the older eagerly took the skirt, shyly kicking off his pants before putting the skirt on over his boxers.

 

"does... does it look okay?" changbin asked, biting onto his bottom lip.

 

"it looks amazing... fuck, you look so good. i might not be able to hold myself back," felix's eyes roamed all over changbin's body, "god, your thighs look so fuckable. i might have to fuck them next time..."

 

changbin whined, curling up to himself, "do... i look pretty, daddy?"

 

"the prettiest, baby boy. i wish the school could see how pretty you are."

 

felix reached under the skirt, palming changbin's cock. the older gasped, holding onto the australian's arm.

 

"daddy..."

 

"my little cock slut likes this, huh? i wonder what the school would think to see the bad boy submitting right under a cross-dresser's hands," felix cooed, taking the hem of changbin's boxers into his fingers before pulling them down.

 

felix lifted the skirt slightly, smiling at the sight of changbin's cock. he took it into his hand, making the older flinch.

 

"now i can see why you haven't done anything... so tiny, baby. how can a little whore like you expect to fuck anyone with a small and pretty little cock like this?" felix mocked, letting go of the boy's member.

 

"but i..." changbin hesitated to talk, "i— it... i..."

 

"you're so cute," felix laughed, "do you have lube, baby?"

 

"in the d— drawer... b— but i played with m— myself... d— during lunch," changbin whimpered, "stretched myself o— out..."

 

"oh? that's adorable..." felix went through the drawers, finding the lube and staring at it, "... strawberry-scented... cute."

 

"ah, w— wait," changbin reached out for his plushies, turning them around and placing them safely on the pillows, "there we go..."

 

"i really wonder how someone like you can be a bad boy... if the school saw this, they'd obviously think differently..." felix popped the lid open, staring at changbin, "do you need prep, baby?"

 

"i don't think so," changbin shook his head, "j— just wanna be fucked..."

 

"slut," felix slapped changbin's ass making the older yelp and bury his head into the younger's chest.

 

felix got changbin onto his back, pouring the lube all over his hands and spreading it on his length. felix used the rest on changbin's hole, trying to get him as loose as possible without stretching him out.

 

"daddy," changbin hummed, suddenly feeling a lot braver as he pushed back onto felix. the australian raised a brow, pushing changbin onto his stomach and using one of his hands to wrap it around his neck.

 

"oh, no, no, no... you're not taking charge. you're going to lay there like the pretty little slutty pillow princess you are," felix chuckled, "don't even try to fight."

 

felix lifted up the skirt, landing a hit onto changbin's ass again before pushing the head of his cock inside of the boy. the older gasped, gripping the bedsheets harshly.

 

"d— daddy— oh god... f— fuck, ah..." changbin moaned, tears running down his cheeks, "b— big..."

 

"yeah? am i filling you up all good? you like that?" felix asked, bottoming out. changbin didn't answer, his moans filling the room. felix squeezed his neck, making the older let out strangled moans.

 

"s— so good... hurts so b— bad but feels so good..." changbin cried out, "d— daddy, fuck— please..."

 

"i'll make you scream, baby," felix started thrusting roughly, changbin yelling out.

 

"felix!" changbin screamed, shutting his eyes tightly, "f— felix! daddy!"

 

felix could feel how warm changbin was, clenching around him so deliciously. he knew that the boy was tight, but he didn't know he would be this tight. felix could only groan, pulling at the skirt to push their bodies closer together.

 

changbin tried to push himself back onto felix's dick deeper but the younger just laughed, leaning down to bite down onto changbin's neck, marking him up all nicely.

 

"daddy, it's so good..." changbin whined, his voice clearly breaking, "f— fuck— more..."

 

felix hummed, moving his hips even faster. changbin hissed, his head falling into the sheets. felix pulled changbin's head back up by his hair, the older's eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

 

changbin felt so submissive and helpless under felix's hands, and it was starting to become one of his favourite feelings. there was no way he had ever felt so good while having sex before, felix made him feel so different. he couldn't believe that he loved being controlled, who would've known?

 

meanwhile, felix could changbin clenching around him just right. he felt so tight and warm, and so damn _good_. it was such a shame that no-one else would be able to see changbin like this.

 

tears still fell from changbin's eyes but he never once stopped asking felix for more. he kept begging and whining and felix complied, fucking into changbin like there was no tomorrow. he was ruthless, his movements never once faltering. changbin yelped at every deliver of a thrust, the pleasure being unbearable.

 

felix became more fervent with his thrusts, changbin's moans edging him on.

 

"you're _mine_ ," felix growled, a sudden possessiveness growing inside of him. changbin gasped at the comment, moaning out a little yes.

 

"yours! i'm yours, daddy!" changbin arched his back up off the bed. felix smirked, leaning down to whisper into changbin's ear.

 

"you like that, hm? fuck, i should film you, show the school just how slutty your little hole is," felix chuckled, "but then again, you're only mine and only i can see you like this."

 

felix's cock is buried so deep inside of changbin, reaching places his fingers could never. changbin started shaking once felix angled his hips differently, hitting his sweet spot.

 

"daddy! there! r— right there!" changbin screamed, his throat scratchy. felix hummed, aiming exactly for that spot. changbin's moans got higher, the room echoing with his lewd sounds.

 

the australian suddenly flipped their positions, making changbin lay on his back. he lifted the skirt and looked at the older's cock. it was all red and leaking a lot of pre-come. felix just smirked.

 

"you going to come, pretty?" felix asked, licking at changbin's neck, "going to make a little mess for daddy?"

 

"fu— fuck, yes... yes, daddy— oh fuck... please, please can i come?" changbin begged, looking up at felix with his teary eyes.

 

"yeah, baby boy. come for me," changbin didn't need to hear anymore as he came all over himself, painting his thighs white with come. his orgasm was intense, and it was probably the best orgasm he ever had. felix didn't take long as pulled out of changbin, hovering over the boy and pumping his cock. after a few pumps, he came all over the older's face, changbin even sticking his tongue out to catch some of it. felix groaned, the sight enough to make him hard once again.

 

"did you like that, hm?" felix smirked, placing a hand onto changbin's chin and trailing his come up into the older's mouth. changbin eagerly took the come into his mouth, sucking it up.

 

"l— loved it..." changbin took the fingers out with a little pop.

 

"i want to see you in more skirts... hm, maybe i should buy some for you..." felix thought for a second.

 

"what... what do you mean by that?" changbin asked, "we— we hardly know each other..."

 

"well, i did say next time, didn't i? i want to get to know you, hyung. the real you."

 

changbin blinked, clearly confused.

 

"r— really...?" changbin let out a little gasp, a smile filling his face, "y— you want to get to know me?"

 

"ah, you're so cute..." felix mumbled, "yes, of course."

 

"so we can be friends?" changbin squealed.

 

"maybe more than that if you'd like," felix winked. changbin blushed, nodding his head.

 

"that would be nice..."

 

"then we can," felix smiled, "let's be more than friends."

 

changbin had never felt happier.


	72. risky like a game of tug-of-war, you burn me up [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: now or never by sf9  
> genre/warnings: smut, oppa kink, changbin was dared to wear a skirt earlier in their game as well  
> description: 3racha are playing truth or dare and changbin is dared to call hyunjin oppa. you all know what happens next~  
> requested by: BaniraKisti on wattpad

"dare."

 

jisung's face lit up with something sinister lurking behind his eyes before he just smirked.

 

"i dare you..." jisung paused for dramatic effect, "to call hyunjin oppa."

 

"w— what?! b— but i'm already wearing the skirt... this is so unfair," changbin was shocked, "i give you guys nice dares like chug down your water bottle or sing the spongebob squarepants theme and you repay me like this?!"

 

"you're too easy to mess with... and too nice when it comes to these things," chan chuckled, "plus, the skirt is cute. come on, now... hyunjin will love it, you know he's always been a bit of a kinky person!"

 

"love it? as in, he'll probably slap me and tell me to go away? sure..." changbin rolled his eyes, "since a dare is a dare then i'll go do it..."

 

chan and jisung snickered from the side. they knew about hyunjin's obvious crush on changbin, and changbin's even more obvious crush on hyunjin. this would be the perfect way to kick-start a relationship between the two.

 

"what are you two laughing about? come on, i want to go get this over with..." changbin whined, trying to drag chan and jisung. the other two sighed and got up, following changbin out of the living room.

 

they went on a little search for hyunjin. he wasn't in the kitchen or gaming with the rest of the maknae line. they finally found him in his shared room with chan, minho and seungmin. he was on his bed, scrolling through his phone on twitter.

 

jisung let out a quiet cough, trying to capture the attention of hyunjin. hyunjin looked up, meeting eyes with chan and jisung and smiling. his eyes then trailed to changbin who had a pout on his lips and once he noticed what the older boy was wearing he froze in place.

 

there was no way that changbin was actually wearing a skirt, right? how did it look so good on him? it showed off all his curves almost perfectly, and his smooth legs too... oh, god— his thighs. his thighs looked so good. his little waist looked perfect in the skirt. hyunjin was going feral at the sight. he took a deep breath to calm himself down, not wanting to pop a boner out of nowhere.

 

"uh... hyunjin, are you even listening?" jisung asked, cocking his head to the side. hyunjin coughed, turning his head up and looking away from changbin's body to look at jisung. changbin's face was red with embarrassment— he had obviously caught hyunjin's stare.

 

"w— what? um, sorry... were you saying something?"

 

jisung shook his head, "nevermind. anyway, changbin hyung has something to say to you."

 

"really? that's how you bring this up?" changbin raised a brow. jisung shrugged, pushing changbin forward. the older yelped, falling into hyunjin's lap. the younger caught him, a hand on the small of his back. changbin's face was beet red by now, a hand on hyunjin's chest to steady himself.

 

"sorry," he mumbled shyly, yet he never got out of hyunjin's lap.

 

"it's fine," hyunjin grinned, slowly stopping to realise just how close changbin was. he could see him properly now, the skirt hugging his body so nicely. hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip to stop himself from doing anything stupid.

 

"... okay, _oppa_ ," changbin mumbled. hyunjin froze yet again, his eyes darkening. changbin's eyes widened at the way hyunjin was staring at him.

 

"um, h— hyunjin—"

 

"what was that?" hyunjin had changbin pinned to the bed, the older's legs wrapped around the younger's waist. changbin whined and hyunjin leaned down. changbin could feel hyunjin's hot breath fanning against his neck. he looked over to where chan and jisung were only to see that they weren't there anymore and that the door was closed.

 

"those fuckers..." changbin whispered before he felt his chin being turned to look up at hyunjin.

 

"no. look only at me," hyunjin growled, "what did you call me, huh?"

 

changbin whimpered, shaking his head. hyunjin raised a brow before leaning down and biting at changbin's neck. the older yelped, desperate gasps leaving his mouth. hyunjin snaked his arm to hold onto changbin's waist, feeling just how tiny it was.

 

"oppa!" changbin moaned. hyunjin smirked against changbin's neck, sucking harder into another spot.

 

"fu— h— hyunjin— oppa!"

 

changbin threw his head back, shutting his eyes tightly. hyunjin played with the hem of the older's sweater, lifting it above his head and throwing it off. he pinched changbin's nipples, the boy squealing at the action.

 

"you're so pretty," hyunjin mumbled, "you look so good in this skirt, baby boy. i wanna ruin you."

 

changbin shivered at the pet name, feeling hyunjin's hands upon his body, tracing his skin delicately. the younger scrunched up the skirt at the older's hip, eyes glazed over with lust at the sight of the little panties his hyung was wearing.

 

hyunjin palmed changbin through the panties, watching as his cock left a small wet stain at the front.

 

"aw... how cute," hyunjin chuckled, "you like this, don't you?"

 

changbin nodded his head, eager eyes looking at hyunjin. hyunjin smiled down at the older before slipping off his panties, staring as his little cock sprung to life. hyunjin hummed, taking changbin into his hands and stroking him. changbin's eyes were wide, his pupils blown. he moaned, quivering under hyunjin.

 

"o— oppa... o— oh fuck, oppa... please, please touch me..." changbin cried out, reaching out to wrap his arms around hyunjin's neck.

 

"i _am_ touching you," hyunjin grinned, "be more specific."

 

"fuck... please, please fuck me," changbin whimpered, "fuck me— make me see stars..."

 

"you know..." hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip, "i didn't expect this to happen. i didn't expect you to come here and look so damn pretty. you're such a good boy for oppa, aren't you?"

 

"y— yeah," changbin nodded his head, "just wanted to be your good boy... wanted to look pretty for oppa."

 

"i've always wanted to fuck you, pretty baby. i've always wanted you to be mine... do you know that? do you know how you make me feel? hm?" changbin shook his head, letting his fingers trail up hyunjin's biceps.

 

"t— tell me, oppa... please."

 

"you make me feel like the luckiest person in the world. you make me feel frustrated sometimes... i just hate seeing you with other people especially since i know you're not mine even though i want you to be..." hyunjin sighed, "is that okay? am i selfish?"

 

changbin's mouth fell open in shock and he shook his head. he smiled a little, reaching out to take hyunjin's hands in his own.

 

"i want to be yours," changbin spoke softly. hyunjin's eyes went wide and he didn't stop himself from pulling changbin forward into a hug. changbin squeaked, wrapping his arms around hyunjin as well to complete the hug.

 

"i want to fuck you..." hyunjin mumbled, "can i?"

 

"yeah..." changbin let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in, "y— you can fuck me... i'm all yours now."

 

hyunjin grinned, loving the way that _yours_ rolled off of changbin's tongue. hyunjin went to take his own shirt off, really showing off his biceps to changbin now. he then went onto his pants, unbuttoning them and tugging them off. his boxers came off not long after, and he discarded all of his clothes somewhere he didn't bother caring about.

 

"i'm going to stuff you with my cock, fill you up so everyone knows who you belong to," hyunjin hummed, "fuck, you're so pretty."

 

changbin made hyunjin sit, climbing into his lap. the younger furrowed his brows, pushing changbin back onto his back.

 

"nuh-uh," hyunjin shook his head, " _i'm_ going to fuck you. you're not taking control. dumb slut."

 

changbin whined, hyunjin's filthy words really making him shiver. hyunjin pinned changbin's hands above his head.

 

"keep them there."

 

changbin nodded his head. hyunjin smiled before leaning down to press a kiss against changbin's forehead. the older's face went red as he watched the younger go through his bedside table drawer. once he finally found what he was looking for, he came back to changbin, lube in hand.

 

"let me stretch you out, baby," hyunjin cooed, lifting up changbin's legs and pressing them against his chest, "mm... look at how pretty you are."

 

"h— hurry, oppa..." changbin begged, "please, please hurry."

 

"don't get impatient now. i need to prep you, silly baby," hyunjin chuckled, popping the lid of the lube open and pouring a generous amount all over his fingers, "you ready?"

 

"pleasepleasepleaseplease," changbin begged and begged, "please, oppa!"

 

hyunjin tsked before pushing in his index finger without warning. changbin gasped, already working his hips and pushing down onto it.

 

"stop that," hyunjin growled, "don't be impatient."

 

changbin stopped with a little whimper. hyunjin pushed in another finger, scissoring the two digits deeply inside of changbin. his fingers brushed over the older's prostate and changbin let out a loud moan, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

hyunjin smirked at his reaction, adding another two fingers before resting them at the older's prostate. he brushed against them once, twice and then saw that changbin was starting to cry, begging for more.

 

"oppa! please!"

 

the younger cooed, taking out his fingers and wiping the rest of the lube on his cock. he then opened the lube again, pouring some over his length before he stroked it to spread it.

 

"you're so desperate for cock," hyunjin mocked, "more specifically, _my_ cock."

 

hyunjin slapped his cock onto changbin's ass cheek, teasing him. changbin shook his head, looking up at hyunjin through teary eyes. hyunjin cooed, taking his cock and pushing it to changbin's hole.

 

"you okay? can i...?" and changbin just desperately nodded his head. hyunjin smiled, slowly pushing in. his girth was a lot larger than what changbin expected. the older gasped, already feeling the drag of hyunjin's cock against his walls. it stung badly, but changbin really wanted this— and he was sure hyunjin wanted it too.

 

"fuck..." changbin whimpered once hyunjin fully bottomed out. he was too big. it was almost too much. _almost_. hyunjin pressed kisses all over changbin's face, trying to calm him down.

 

changbin pulled hyunjin down so that their bodies were pushed together. the older leaned his head onto the younger's shoulder and wrapped his arms and legs around him. hyunjin chuckled, biting down onto changbin's ear lobe.

 

"it's okay..." hyunjin whispered, "don't worry, baby. oppa will take care of you."

 

"h— hurts, oppa," changbin cried, his body shaking. hyunjin stroked the older's head, trying to soothe him.

 

"i know it hurts. it'll get better soon, oppa promises."

 

the two sat in silence for a few moments, hyunjin trying to calm down changbin while the older was breathing heavily.

 

"y— you... you can move now," changbin finally mumbled. hyunjin nodded his head, lifting himself before starting to thrust his hips into changbin. the older let out a drawn-out moan, his eyes rolling into the back of his head.

 

hyunjin thrusted harder into the boy underneath him, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the room. it didn't take long for the room to start smelling like sex, it clung to the walls.

 

chan would definitely be mad, but hyunjin couldn't find it in him to care at the moment. he could only care about changbin and the lewd noises the older was making because of him. besides, it was kind of chan's and jisung's fault for getting them here anyway. if he didn't want the room smelling like sex then he shouldn't have left the two in the room alone.

 

there was one thing hyunjin couldn't believe, though. he couldn't believe that changbin wanted to be his. changbin wanted for them to do this together. it made his heart beat faster and his palms start feeling sweaty.

 

hyunjin thrusted faster, changbin's moans edging him on and on. there was nothing that looked better than how changbin looked right now. his skirt was lifted, showing off his pretty and leaking cock. a sheen layer of sweat covered his honey-coloured skin and his eyes were rolled back. his neck was exposed, showing off the marks that hyunjin left there. they were turning a dark red and purple colour. it was so cute to see his face flushed and tears running down his eyes. changbin was ethereal, a form of beauty that couldn't ever be expressed into words. a beauty that was wreathed into the abyss.

 

"you're so pretty, holy shit..." hyunjin grumbled, shutting his eyes as he angled his hips into a different position, changbin's tightness clenching around him deliciously.

 

"s'good..." changbin slurred out like a desperate cry for help. he sounded so lost in the bliss, wanting nothing more than to be fucked into next week, or fucked like there was no tomorrow. hyunjin was ready to give him that and so much more.

 

"so tight... _fuck_ ," hyunjin growled, thrusting even harder into changbin. changbin mewled, gripping at the bedsheets desperately. hyunjin wiped at some sweat away from his face before holding onto changbin's hips.

 

"mm..." changbin was too fucked out to form a proper sentence, too needy for hyunjin.

 

the older could feel his orgasm approaching too quickly for his liking. he whined, high and loud as hyunjin wrapped a hand around his cock, seeming to have read his mind. the younger was full-on hitting his prostate by now, pounding into him roughly.

 

changbin knew that he would feel it for days, that the pain would follow him into next week. he didn't care, though. it felt too good anyway.

 

"you going to come for oppa, hm?" hyunjin smirked, "going to make a little mess all over your pretty skirt? bet you like being fucked out like this, don't you?"

 

"fu— ah— oppa... mmm... please, i need to c— come," changbin leaned up, brushing his lips over hyunjin's own, "please, please..."

 

"fuck... go ahead," hyunjin leaned down, connecting their lips together in a heated kiss. changbin moaned, being pushed to the edge and finally coming all over hyunjin's hand and his thighs. changbin's smaller lips felt so right against hyunjin's own, the two melting into one. hyunjin pulled back once he felt his orgasm approaching as well, and he growled— sounding animalistic as he finally halted his hips and shot his load deep into changbin.

 

hyunjin felt his arms give up on him and he fell on top of changbin. changbin whined at the sudden weight, breathing heavily. the two lay in silence for a little bit before a sigh was heard from hyunjin and he sat up, pulling out of changbin. the older looked in confusion as hyunjin went to get some tissues, coming back to wipe up the mess on his hands and changbin's thighs. the younger then threw the tissues away, sitting himself down onto the bed quietly.

 

"... let's get you cleaned up?" hyunjin asked, and for some reason his tone sounded almost hopeful. changbin nodded his head, wincing once he tried sitting up. the younger was quick to take the older into his arms, scooping him up and making their way into the bathroom.

 

hyunjin walked in, setting changbin down into the bathtub and starting up the water. they were silent; no words being exchanged. it was hard to come up with anything to talk about, really. changbin grimaced at the feeling of come slipping out of him. he reached out for hyunjin, desperate eyes looking at him.

 

"yeah, i know... i'll clean you up," hyunjin promised. changbin shook his head.

 

"no, no... that's not it— i... next time i'd like to keep it in me... i— i have a little bunny butt plug and—"

 

"next time...?" hyunjin asked. changbin nodded his head.

 

"i thought that i was yours now...?"

 

"you were being serious?!" hyunjin exclaimed. changbin frowned, sticking out his bottom lip.

 

"yeah... of course i was... w— why wouldn't i have been...? did— were you not serious about it...?"

 

"no! i... i thought you weren't serious... i'm really happy," hyunjin grinned, "so... you're my boyfriend now?"

 

"yeah," changbin tilted his head to the side, "i am."

 

"fucking finally," hyunjin breathed out a sigh of relief, "... and, sure. next time i'll keep it in you, plug you up nicely."

 

"you better."


	73. i dream while looking at you [jeonginxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: mikrokosmos by bts  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin and jeongin got into an argument because jeongin accidentally ripped gyu. changbin got really upset and locked himself in his room. jeongin felt horrible so he learnt how to sew and fixed up gyu, trying to get changbin to open up the door. changbin finally does and he's back to being happy once he sees that gyu is fixed. jeongin apologises and the two cuddle.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 18  
> jeongin — 19  
> heights:  
> changbin — 160cm  
> jeongin — 177cm  
> requested by: 0bxxv0 on wattpad

"how could you do that to him?!" changbin shouted, pointing at his ripped plushy on the bed. jeongin stared at the stuffed toy, shaking his head and raising his hands up in defence.

 

"bin, it was an accident, you know i didn't mean to—"

 

"you know that i love him! i— i can't sleep without gyu! i— it's all your fault!" changbin continued screaming, shutting his eyes tightly and pointing a finger at jeongin accusingly.

 

"binnie, please, it was an accident! please stop shouting, it's not going to do any good—"

 

"no, shut up, hyung! you were purposely pulling him apart!" changbin felt warm tears run down his face and he wiped at them furiously with his sleeves. jeongin frowned, anger starting to build up inside of him.

 

"you have to understand that it was an accident! i wouldn't purposely rip gyu, changbin! stop yelling at me! we can solve this if you'd calm down! you're getting really frustrating to deal with, can't you understand? are you ever going to grow up, huh? you're old enough now to live without that stupid toy!" jeongin was screaming now, his anger getting the best of him. changbin flinched, looking down at the floor, clearly upset. he felt himself only crying harder now, and he gave up on trying to wipe his tears away.

 

"i... i'm sorry," changbin choked out, "it's— i just... he—"

 

"sorry isn't going to fucking cut it his time, changbin," jeongin, blinded by his rage, walked over to gyu and picked up what remained of the plushy before throwing it harshly outside. changbin looked in shock and he gasped, shaking his head.

 

"n— no— d— don't— please!"

 

"shut up! i'm fucking sick of this!" jeongin tangled his fingers into his hair, growling at changbin before making his way out of the room. he took one final look at the boy and glaring before slamming the door shut roughly.

 

changbin let out a sound close enough to a whine before he started crying his heart out. he curled up into himself, making his way into the corner of a room. he regretted everything. why was he so mean to jeongin for? why did he have to shout? why was he so stupid? why did jeongin even love him for?

 

there was nothing he could do to take back the consequences, if his hyung wanted to leave him for good then that was fine. he would accept it. he was being horrible, after all. he messed up. badly.

 

he shouldn't have gotten so upset, it clearly was an accident. changbin was just so caught up in the moment— in the anger that he yelled. he didn't mean anything he said, though, jeongin wasn't a monster. not at all.

 

jeongin was his sweet boyfriend who meant the entire world to him. jeongin would always be there for him no matter what, during the hardest times jeongin would always cheer him up. why had he done that to jeongin? jeongin was perfect in every way, the complete opposite to changbin who was a mess.

 

changbin didn't think he could hate himself any more, but apparently he could.

 

it just hurt so much, knowing that he angered his boyfriend because of his own selfishness. it was all his fault— not jeongin's fault.

 

there was no way he deserved his boyfriend. he didn't deserve gyu, he didn't deserve anything. the only thing he did deserve, though, was isolation. away from everyone else— that's all he deserved. he didn't deserve anyone to cheer him up now.

 

changbin scurried to his feet, almost tripping over in the process as he made his way over to the door. he locked it, making sure nobody could really enter before making his way over to his bed. changbin threw the blankets over himself, trying to calm down his breathing. he was crying too hard, the tears were endless.

 

on jeongin's side, he stared at gyu for a few seconds before picking up the ripped munchlax plushy. he sighed, setting it down on the table before going to fetch his phone.

 

he didn't mean to rip gyu, he was just trying to mess with changbin— holding it above the younger's head to tease him for his height. it was meant to be a simple joke— nothing more.

 

jeongin finally felt his anger melt away. picking up his phone from his bed, he searched around for a sewing kit. he found one in one of the drawers and took it out, scanning his eyes over what was inside before he made his way out of the room and back over to where gyu was.

 

jeongin pulled out a chair and sat down, placing his phone against a few bottles so that it wouldn't fall. he then searched up how to sew and clicked on a video.

 

he gently picked up gyu, making sure not to rip him any further and started his work. it wasn't too hard, it was pretty simple, actually. gyu was fixed in no time, but that didn't mean that jeongin could go show him to changbin right away. changbin probably needed time— he was most likely still really mad at jeongin and the older didn't want to make the situation any worse.

 

it went past a few hours before jeongin even knew it, and changbin still didn't come out of his room. chan came up to the door before and tried to lure the maknae out of his room to go and eat dinner but changbin refused the entire time. it was already turning late and no matter what, changbin didn't come out of his room— no drinking, no eating. it was like he wasn't even there anymore.

 

woojin and felix were busy playing games, so they didn't really mind that changbin was still in the room. they didn't really know what he was up to, though. no-one knew about the little argument the couple had despite how loud they were screaming.

 

it seemed like only chan was really concerned because he was the only one who was could sense a change in behaviour from both changbin and jeongin.

 

once it was finally midnight, jeongin had had enough. changbin had practically locked himself up in that room for more than half the day and it was starting to become really worrying.

 

jeongin picked up gyu from where he left the munchlax plushy on the table and walked up to changbin's room door. he hesitated before knocking softly, expectant for his boyfriend to answer. when there was no-one, jeongin knocked again. changbin still didn't answer so jeongin just sighed. he knew he had to speak up otherwise changbin would never open the door.

 

"binnie...?" jeongin called out, biting onto his bottom lip. changbin didn't answer, not even a peep was heard from inside the room.

 

"um... bin baby... it's hyung. could you please open the door for me? you can't lock yourself in here forever, you know...? we need to talk, baby. i won't hurt you, you know that..."

 

jeongin stood there awkwardly for a few minutes, and when he finally felt like giving up he heard a small click and the door opened up to reveal changbin. the younger's eyes were red and swollen, probably from crying. he looked really tired and sad, the light in his eyes having died out. his bottom lip was quivering and he was sniffling.

 

jeongin broke again the sight of his teary boyfriend, a he was quick to wrap his arms around the smaller, bringing him into a comforting hug.

 

"oh, baby... hyung's sorry," jeongin mumbled, "i should've checked up on you sooner. i'm really sorry, baby..."

 

"n— not your fault," jeongin could hear changbin mutter, "not hyung's fault... binnie yelled at hyung..."

 

changbin whined when jeongin just shushed him, rubbing soothing circles into the small of his back.

 

"it's okay, binnie... i know how much gyu means to you. i'm sorry that i ripped him... but, hey, look! i fixed him for you— he's good as new!" jeongin took out gyu and changbin gasped at the sight of the fixed munchlax plushy. he made grabby hands at it, asking for permission with his eyes. once he was granted permission, he snatched it out of jeongin's hands and held it close to his chest.

 

"t— thank you, hyung! i— i'm really happy!" changbin giggled before thinking and then grow king again, "b— but... i— i was really mean to you... and i screamed at you... w— why would you fix him for me?"

 

"because i love you, silly. i was in the wrong because i should've known better than to mess with you and rip gyu like that... and i also said hurtful things. you were also in the wrong for snapping at me, so we're both at fault here... baby, i'm never going to hurt you just because of one simple argument like that. i love you beyond words," jeongin cupped changbin's cheeks, "don't cry, okay? i love you very much. do you want to go cuddle? will that make you feel better? i'm really sorry, binnie."

 

"i'm— i'm sorry too! a— and i love you too..." changbin buried his head into jeongin's chest, whimpering a little, "please... wanna cuddle..."

 

"i've got you..." jeongin picked up changbin, happily skipping over to his bed and laying the younger down. changbin still had gyu held tightly, never once letting the plushy slip from his hands. jeongin smiled at the sight before getting in next to changbin and wrapping his arms around his smaller boyfriend.

 

"see? a little fight like that could never take us apart. you love me, don't you? and i love you too... let's not let things like this fracture us, we're strong together, baby," jeongin kissed changbin's forehead, wiping a few stray tears from his eyes.

 

"t— thank you, hyung..."

 

"of course, anything for you."


	74. as you look at only me, i won't ever let you go [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: growl by exo  
> genre/warnings: smut, daddy kink, spanking, bondage  
> description: changbin wanted to make minho jealous and he succeeds, only for minho to drag him to their shared room to teach him a lesson.  
> requested by: 0bxxv0 on wattpad  
> others: i am you era, minho & changbin share a room

"you guys look like a couple," jisung teased, pointing at a cuddling changbin and hyunjin. changbin whined, but nevertheless stayed on top of hyunjin's lap, and if anything— only got even closer to the younger boy.

 

"if you think that way then fine... hyunjin, give me a kiss," changbin turned to face the tallest boy. hyunjin shook his head, a smirk crawling onto his face.

 

"i'm not dealing with this," jisung ran out of the room once he looked up to see minho enter the room.

 

"i'm not kissing you, hyung," hyunjin rolled his eyes. changbin pouted, leaning down to whisper into the younger's ear.

 

"i want to make minho hyung jealous... please help me out here."

 

hyunjin frowned, still shaking his head.

 

"he's going to want to kill me..."

 

"he's going to want to kill you if you even look at me, honestly. come on, help a horny sex-deprived boy out~ he hasn't fucked me in so long, jinnie..." changbin whined.

 

hyunjin sighed, pinning changbin down onto the couch. changbin's eyes went wide and he pushed the younger off of him.

 

"w— wait! t— that's too far!"

 

"i'm helping you out here. don't complain," hyunjin took changbin's hands, leaning in to press a kiss against his cheek.

 

hyunjin could see properly now, and he caught sight of minho standing there, eyes dark as he stared at the two on the couch. his own eyes went wide and he quickly let go of changbin, gulping nervously.

 

"haha... you know what, hyung? i'm kind of busy, i'll talk to you later," hyunjin got up off of the couch, running out of the room.

 

changbin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest. he still didn't see minho who stood there with his death glare, a small growl emitting from his throat. minho stomped over to changbin, grabbing his arm harshly. the younger yelped and looked up to meet the older's eyes.

 

"h— hyung?"

 

"that's _daddy_ to you, naughty boy," minho pulled changbin up, a harsh hold still on his arm. the older dragged the younger with him, making their way into their shared room. changbin could see hyunjin just before the door closed and he just grinned at the younger, sticking up his hand in a v pose.

 

minho forced changbin onto the bed, making sure his ass stuck up and his face was buried in the sheets.

 

"stay there. if you move then it'll be worse for you," minho just growled, getting out a little box from underneath his bed. he took out rope, and a bottle of lube. changbin could see the rope from where he was and he just gasped, his cock already hard in his boxers.

 

minho got back onto the bed, playing with rope in his hands. he then set it aside, sitting changbin upright. he grabbed the hem of changbin's shirt and pulled the material over him. changbin whined, reaching out to touch minho. the older quickly grabbed the younger's hands, lifting them into the air.

 

"no touching daddy," minho shook his head. changbin pouted, but nodded his head anyway.

 

the older was quick to undress the rest of the younger, discarding his pants and his boxers somewhere that clearly didn't matter to him. minho then threw the bare boy over his lap, his peachy ass on display.

 

"you know what i'm going to do, right?" minho asked, rubbing changbin's ass gently.

 

"y— yes, daddy..." changbin whimpered. minho nodded his head, grabbing changbin's chin with his free hand and making the younger look him in the eyes.

 

"how many do you think you deserve, bun?"

 

"t— thirty...?" changbin hesitantly answered, not quite sure with himself.

 

"mm... for your honesty, i'll take off ten spanks. is twenty okay? do you think you deserve twenty for being a naughty boy? isn't daddy so generous, huh?"

 

"yes, daddy... i— i deserve twenty... daddy is the nicest," changbin stuttered, shivering once minho let go of his chin.

 

"good. count for me, angel," minho rubbed at changbin's ass one more time before lifting his hand and spanking him. _hard_.

 

changbin yelped, his head falling forward. it stung badly, but changbin couldn't do anything about it. he knew he deserved the punishment one way or another.

 

"o— one!"

 

minho lifted his hand before coming down again, this time only harder. changbin yelped once again, shutting his eyes tightly. they just started and he already felt like it was too much.

 

"t— two!"

 

the third time came quicker than the second, and somehow the impact even stronger. tears pricked at the corners of changbin's eyes and his body shook. when did minho get so strong?

 

"th— three!"

 

they continued like this until the fifteenth hit and changbin was shaking badly, spilling incoherent words from his mouth. his eyes were glossy and his lashes were wet. his lips were red from being chewed on, and of course his ass was a bright colour. it all hurt so badly and left changbin's head feeling hazy. he was in total submission, like putty in minho's hands. it was all too much.

 

minho hit him again, and changbin screamed, crying his heart out. tears streamed down his cheeks, dripping onto the bed. there was a wet mark on the sheets from where changbin was crying.

 

"s— six... s— sixteen..."

 

his voice was ruined, broken and hoarse from screaming and crying. minho cooed, rubbing changbin's ass in fake sympathy before taking his hand up and slapping it down again.

 

"almost done, princess. just four more after this, you can do it for daddy."

 

changbin nodded his head, still whimpering and crying. minho didn't hesitate to start again, lifting his hand and then slapping it down onto changbin's ass, watching it jiggle.

 

changbin's breath hitched, wiping at his tears as more poured out of his eyes. he sobbed, choking out a little, "s— se— seventeen..."

 

minho smiled, wanting to get this over with so he slapped again, changbin letting out a loud cry. he sounded so desperate and needy yet so tired and ruined already.

 

"e— eight— teen..."

 

minho lifted his hand, slapping it down a little gentler this time. they were almost done, and then the fun part would come. minho would show changbin exactly who he belonged to.

 

"ni— nineteen..."

 

minho took a deep breath.

 

"last one, angel..."

 

the older lifted his hand and then slapped down way harder than the other times, making sure that this one actually counted. he knew it did because changbin's whole body went through a wave of pain, trembling before it seemed to just lay limp on minho's lap. the younger cried out loudly, however, making the cutest high-pitched noises minho has ever heard.

 

"t— twe— twenty..."

 

minho rubbed changbin's ass, trying to soothe it and make it better. changbin was still whimpering and crying, his head buried in the sheets. minho tugged him up gently, letting the younger sit in his lap and wrapping his arms around the smaller. changbin winced while sitting on his ass while minho peppered kisses all over his face, wiping at his tears.

 

"you did so well for me, baby," minho smiled, "that's my good boy..."

 

"h— hurts, daddy," changbin cried. minho nodded his head, rubbing the small of changbin's back to soothe him.

 

"daddy's sorry, but you had to be punished. you got too close to hyunjin for daddy's liking. you know daddy loves you, princess."

 

"i'm s— sorry... d— didn't mean to..."

 

"it's okay. don't cry, my beautiful angel. everything's okay now, but you still have to take one more punishment... this one isn't too bad, though, i promise," minho picked up the rope, "i just want to tie you up a little bit and pleasure you, okay?"

 

"o— okay, daddy," changbin wiped at the rest of his tears.

 

minho kissed changbin's face one last time before placing the smaller onto the bed. changbin winced once again, laying on his back. minho held his hands and arms, pinning them above his head. the older then tied them up, making sure that they were safe and secure.

 

"i don't want to hurt you any more than what i've already done, so it's just your hands, alright?"

 

"mm... yes, daddy."

 

"good. i bet you're already all stretched out and prepped for me, huh? you wanted to be fucked, after all," minho lifted changbin's legs and then put them to his sides, spreading them apart to take a good look at him.

 

"pretty..."

 

minho started taking off his own clothes, getting rid of them as quickly as he could. he threw them off of his bed, a pile of clothes there already making the floor messy.

 

minho smirked before reaching out for the lube, slipping a finger into changbin at the same time to see that he really _was_ already prepped and ready. the older hummed in approval, popping the cap of the lube open and pouring it all over his cock.

 

"i'm going to fill you up all nicely," minho smiled, already pressing the tip of his cock to changbin's entrance. changbin whimpered and nodded his head.

 

"please..."

 

"i'm going to fucking ruin you."

 

minho pushed in, a low groan escaping from his mouth. changbin gasped and whined, digging his fingers into his palms.

 

"d— daddy," changbin moaned, "ah— da— daddy..."

 

minho started thrusting ruthlessly, the prettiest little sounds leaving from changbin's mouth. minho only thrusted even harder, changbin's moans repeating like a chant that kept encouraging him to go on and on. he watched as his dick went in and out of the younger's hole, taking him in so well.

 

changbin got louder and louder, and minho was sure that someone would hear by now. his assumption was right when he heard a small knock at the door before jeongin's head peeked in. the maknae stared at his two hyungs in disbelief for a few seconds.

 

minho looked at the youngest, their eyes meeting. minho didn't let his pace falter or stop, though. he continued to pound and ram into changbin, and if anything— only went even faster.

 

"daddy!" changbin moaned, lewd and incoherent words spilling desperately from his mouth.

 

"you like that, baby?" minho cooed, pumping changbin's little cock from where it lay, helpless and leaking.

 

jeongin finally let out a little screech before shutting the door with a loud slam, and minho could hear him scream out for chan and woojin straight after. he chuckled, letting go of changbin's dick despite how much it was leaking for attention.

 

"w— what was that?" changbin asked, trying to get up to look around the room. minho roughly pushed him back down onto the bed, shaking his head no.

 

"nothing, slut," minho hummed, "just stay here and take it like the good boy you are."

 

changbin whimpered, his arms and hands starting to feel sore. his whole body felt sore all over, actually. mostly his hands and his ass, however. minho never really was a gentle person during sex. he loved being in control when it came to changbin.

 

"s— sore," changbin choked out, "h— hurts!"

 

"yeah? well, that's what you get for being bad... if you were good and patient then we wouldn't be here, would we?" minho shook his head disapprovingly, "you've just got to stay there and take your punishment. you have to let me fuck you however i want so that daddy will forgive you."

 

changbin didn't continue to argue any further, he just nodded his head and lay there— pliant and ready for minho to use him however he wanted.

 

minho could barely slur out anything before he was continuing his rough and ruthless pace, slamming into changbin as hard as he could. changbin was screaming, his voice cracking and turning hoarse. he cried out loudly, his palms drawing out a little blood from where his nails were digging into them.

 

"t— too much," drool was running down changbin's chin, "fu— fuck! d— daddy!"

 

the room was filled with the nastiest sounds of skin slapping against skin with how hard minho was fucking changbin. changbin was moaning, high and squeaky as he felt his body being ripped apart. the younger screamed everytime the older hit the right spot. it was too good. too much.

 

"you're mine!" minho sounded feral, holding down onto changbin's hips as he found his prostate and aimed right for that spot every single time.

 

"'m yours! 'm yours, 'm yours, 'm yours!"

 

changbin let out a series of cries, minho's possessiveness doing things to his poor body. he felt weak and fragile, like he was going to break at any point now.

 

and he did.

 

he came all over his own stomach with a little gasp, shutting his eyes tightly as tears ran down his soft cheeks.

 

"'m sorry!" changbin choked out, "'m sorry for c— coming!"

 

"it's okay," minho sounded a lot softer now, and with a little groan he finally spilt inside of the younger boy, filling him up to the brim with come. changbin whined, loving the way he was filled up so nicely— like that was minho's way of claiming him.

 

the older pulled out slowly, breathing heavily and wiping at some sweat on his forehead. he went to untie changbin's hands, gasping at the blood that stained changbin's fingernails. he pulled the rope off, throwing it on the floor as he went to check on changbin's palms.

 

"a— are you okay?" minho asked, clearly concerned, "why didn't you tell me? i— you're bleeding..."

 

"sorry," changbin shook his head, "it's okay... it's not bleeding too much..."

 

"was i too rough with you? i didn't mean to be..."

 

changbin wiped at his eyes before burying his head into minho's chest.

 

"it's okay. you were fine, hyung... i would've used my safe-word, after all," changbin smiled, "it's fine, don't worry..."

 

"oh, thank god... okay," minho gently picked up changbin, "let's head to the bathroom. i'll clean you up and take care of your hands..."

 

changbin hummed, letting minho take him to the bathroom. not long after, changbin could hear their bedroom door being opened and he panicked. he looked up to see who it was and saw chan and woojin.

 

"minho hyung—"

 

"hey, what are you guys doing?! jeongin told us what happened— couldn't you two have locked the door?!" chan scolded, "or at least waited for a time we were all out of the dorms before getting frisky in here? it smells like sex!"

 

"i thought changbin's moans would've been loud enough as an indication to not enter," minho rolled his eyes, "look at my poor baby..."

 

"you fuck him too hard," woojin sighed, "jeongin thought that changbin was in pain."

 

"i was in pain," changbin grumbled from where he sat in the bathtub.

 

"well, it's not my fault that my dick is like seven inches long or whatever," minho scoffed.

 

"just... lock the door next time, please. nobody wants to hear your business, either," woojin mumbled.

 

"then don't come in when you know that we're fucking!"

 

"jeongin thought that changbin was in pain!"

 

"again, i was in pain—"


	75. from your head to your toes, you are hot [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: wow by btob  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, daddy kink, cross-dressing, praise kink, degradation (from viewers)  
> description: changbin is a popular camboy. he goes live one day to play with himself, and as usual he only receives nasty comments. one person, however, praises him and calls him sweet names. their user is "hwangjin" and after the livestream, changbin searches their user to thank them. hyunjin offers to comfort changbin in real life by going out for a coffee or food and changbin refuses because he's scared of being recognised. hyunjin offers to go to his house instead and changbin hesitantly agrees. hyunjin just wants to talk but changbin thinks he's there for sex, and that's when hyunjin reveals that he's been watching changbin for a long time now and has developed a little (big) crush on him. after the confession, one thing leads to another and they have sex.  
> ages:  
> hyunjin — 21  
> changbin — 20  
> requested by: @gonkishea on wattpad
> 
> kinda wanna turn this into a real story oof

"h— hi, everyone," changbin hesitantly greeted, looking into camera as he waved shyly. he played with the hem of his white skirt, looking over all of the comments. he bit onto his bottom lip at all of the nasty comments— usually it was old men or women telling him he was a slut and a whore.

 

"um... i— i got a new toy and i wanted to show everyone..."

 

changbin took out a little box, taking out the dildo inside of it. it was a pretty glass dildo with a heart shape at the end. it was big, and the heart was a pretty pink colour. changbin really liked it and he was happy to have picked it up from the store he got it from.

 

"i... want to play with myself for mummies and daddies... is that okay?" changbin looked over the comments again, seeing some of the vile messages they were writing to him. he didn't like being degraded, being called a slut and whore. he didn't like being treated like that— but it was his only way to make money in this cruel world.

 

changbin faked a smile anyway, setting the dildo down onto the bed.

 

"y— yeah... i'm just a dirty whore for mommies and daddies, r— right?" his voice was breaking so he coughed a little, trying his best not to cry.

 

the boy picked up a bottle of strawberry-scented lube on his table, popping the lid open and sitting back on his bed. he pushed his skirt aside, showing off the pink lacy panties he was wearing.

 

"these make me feel pretty..." changbin smiled a little before pushing his panties aside, pouring lube onto his fingers and pushing his index finger into himself.

 

"ah..." changbin fell face first into the bedsheets as he added another finger, pumping the two digits in and out. his bottom lip quivered as he inserted his last two fingers, setting up a slow pace to pump them in and out.

 

"f— feels good... w— wish it was mummies and daddies fingering me..."

 

once changbin knew that he was prepped enough, he took out his fingers with a soft whine. he then grabbed the dildo, taking a deep breath as he lifted himself up and then down on it.

 

he shut his eyes tightly, the sting being unbearable. it was stretching him out, clinging onto his walls. changbin sighed once it was all in him and he started rocking his hips forward, shakily at first before he had gotten used to it and set up a better pace.

 

he opened his eyes, leaning in close to the camera to look at the comments again.

 

 **domdaddy278** that's right, you little whore. take it like the stupid slut that you are

 **powermummy88** you're such a dirty bitch. always wanting to take cock up that little hole of yours

 **daddy_002** such a stupid whore. you're just an ugly little bitch, huh?

 **hwangjin** aw, baby, you're doing so well. i'm so proud of you <3

 **hwangjin** you look so pretty like that! you're a good boy

 **hwangjin** i hope you're feeling good, i don't want you to hurt yourself, princess

 **hwangjin** you're so good!!

 

changbin gasped at the comments from the _hwangjin_ user... they were so... nice. it was surprising. changbin usually got really foul and toxic comments, but this person... they were so kind and changbin loved the praise. it made his heart feel full and content. he loved it— loved the way the person talked to him.

 

it was so good, in fact, that changbin came immediately looking at them. he had never released so fast in his life before. his hips stuttered before coming to a stop and he lifted up his skirt, showing off the mess he made.

 

"i... i'm sorry for not a— asking permission to come... i... i have to go... sorry that this live was s— so short... i'll make it up to mummies and daddies next week, i promise," changbin smiled one last time at the camera before turning it off.

 

he stared at the come all over his bed and just sighed. now he would have go clean up the little mess he made. he got up shakily, taking out the dildo. he set it on the table before making his way over to the bathroom to clean himself up.

 

he _had_ to message that hwangjin person and thank him, but he'd do it later.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

 **babybunbin** um hi...

 **babybunbin** i just um

 **babybunbin** wanted to say thank you

 **babybunbin** for all of the nice words during my live

 **babybunbin** i don't usually get nice messages...

 **babybunbin** so um... yeah

 **hwangjin** oh?

 **hwangjin** this is a surprise

 **hwangjin** mm, yeah

 **hwangjin** the messages you get sent are really... vile

 **hwangjin** i'm sorry for that

 **babybunbin** it's okay... nothing to apologise for

 **babybunbin** i've just got to deal with it... i don't have another way of making money

 **babybunbin** ah, sorry

 **babybunbin** i shouldn't be saying these things to strangers

 **hwangjin** maybe

 **hwangjin** we can be more than just strangers

 **hwangjin** you're from seoul, right? that's what it says on your bio

 **babybunbin** yes...?

 **hwangjin** i'm from seoul as well

 **hwangjin** maybe i could treat you to some coffee or food sometime

 **babybunbin** oh! um... i'm sorry...

 **babybunbin** i feel uneasy going out in public because i don't want to be recognised... people say really cruel stuff sometimes...

 **hwangjin** it's okay! i understand

 **hwangjin** hm...

 **hwangjin** maybe i could go to your place?

 **babybunbin** um...

 **babybunbin** i don't know...

 **hwangjin** you don't have to agree, i'm sorry

 **hwangjin** i just want to get to know you

 **hwangjin** i want to cheer you up, i guess...

 **babybunbin** it's okay. you can... um, when are you free?

 **hwangjin** oh! really? uh...

 **hwangjin** i'm free all week. is tomorrow okay?

 **babybunbin** yeah, tomorrow's fine...

 **hwangjin** oh, by the way

 **hwangjin** i'm hwang hyunjin (:

 **hwangjin** twenty-one years old just in case you think i'm an old man

 **babybunbin** thank you for the info...?

 **babybunbin** uhm... my address is xxxxxxx

 **babybunbin** if i die then this won't be a bad way to go out, i guess...

 **babybunbin** i'll see you tomorrow, jinnie. i have to go...

 **hwangjin** "jinnie"

 **hwangjin** okay, bin (i'm not creepy i swear,, you call yourself that in your lives and it's in your user)

 **hwangjin** see you tomorrow <3

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin yelped at a knock on his door. he stared at the door for a few seconds before getting up to go open it. he checked who it was and saw a tall man around his age— maybe a little older. he had messy dark locks of hair, with a little bit of a mullet growing. he was way taller than changbin and he was extremely handsome.

 

changbin bit onto his bottom lip before actually opening the door. the man's face lit up and he smiled at changbin, leaning in to inspect his face.

 

"oh... you're so cute, and a lot cuter in person," the person chuckled, "this is bin, right? i'm hoping i'm at the right place, it would be really awkward if i'm not..."

 

"y— yeah," changbin stuttered, looking down at his feet, "'m bin... t— this is um... hyunjin? r— right?"

 

"yep! i'm really happy to meet you in person," hyunjin stepped into the house and changbin shut the door behind him.

 

"so... we should just get to it, i guess..." changbin mumbled, "my bedroom is that way..."

 

"get to what...?" hyunjin blinked in confusion, tilting his head to the side. the older had finally noticed what changbin was wearing and he gasped. the boy was in pastel pink lingerie and it hugged his body so nicely.

 

"aren't... you here to... have sex with me?" changbin asked quietly. hyunjin shook his head no, putting his hands up in defence.

 

"no! i came here to talk and get to know you better..." hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip, taking off his hoodie and putting it over changbin's body, "aren't you cold? should i turn on your heater?"

 

"'m not cold, but thank you... you're really not here for sex?" changbin asked again, clearly really shocked. hyunjin nodded his head, putting a hand up to caress changbin's cheek.

 

"not at all. i really do want to get to know you better, bin... uh— i've been watching your videos for a while and you're really cute. i think i might have a small crush on you, too. you're... amazing..." hyunjin trailed off, watching as changbin just stared at the floor. they stayed in silence for a little bit before changbin looked up at hyunjin with a little smile.

 

"m— my name is seo changbin..."

 

"that's a cute name for a cute boy," hyunjin chuckled, "do you want to go put on some warm clothes? or do you want my hoodie, hm?"

 

"um..." changbin blushed, "sorry... i really thought you were here for sex... that's why i dressed like this— uhm..."

 

changbin panicked for a second, looking all around the room awkwardly. hyunjin saw this and stroked the boy's head gently, trying to calm him down.

 

"hey, it's okay... don't panic. calm down, i'm here. i was just joking with you..."

 

something about the way hyunjin spoke made changbin really happy. his voice was soothing and calming, and it immediately made all of his worries melt away.

 

"t— thank you... um, your voice is really soothing..." changbin mumbled. hyunjin nodded his head, a smile gracing his features.

 

"you know... you're really thin. it's... shocking. you're really pretty and i hate to see you all bones... i'm sorry if that sounded mean, i just hope you're healthy and eating fine..."

 

changbin rubbed at some tears that were threatening to spill from his eyes and he nodded his head.

 

"t— to be honest... i— i don't eat much because of... s— some comments... i guess... i just don't f— feel good with my body..."

 

"hey, that's okay. you're really, really beautiful. i think you'd look pretty no matter what..."

 

and so the two continued to talk for hours and hours, getting quite comfortable with each other. hyunjin made changbin feel really bubbly on the inside— something he didn't quite feel often around other people. hyunjin was funny and really sweet... not to mention handsome as well.

 

hyunjin made him feel happy.

 

it came to a point where they were sitting right next to each other, their legs touching and intertwining. changbin found himself giggling and laughing, really enjoying being in hyunjin's presence.

 

hyunjin found himself falling in love more and more with changbin as the day passed by. they had some things in common and they were starting to get to know each other a lot more.

 

"hyung...?" changbin asked, shivering a little, "i guess i'm starting to feel cold now— um... c— could i sit in your lap, please?"

 

"m— my lap? uh..." hyunjin thought for a second before he nodded his head, "sure. what's the harm in doing that?"

 

changbin smiled before climbing into the taller's lap, feeling hyunjin wrap his arms around him. hyunjin smiled as well, burying his head into changbin's caramel locks.

 

"you smell like strawberries," hyunjin chuckled, "the smell suits you."

 

"hyung?"

 

changbin sounded serious for once, his tone completely dead. hyunjin took his head out of changbin's hair, staring at his face.

 

"yes...? is something wrong?"

 

"could... could you make love to me, please? i... i think i really like you too and... and i want to belong to you," changbin whispered. hyunjin's eyes went wide and he shook his head no.

 

"w— wait... what? no, no... this is too quick. how can you be sure that you want that? you just met me today..."

 

"you're... genuine... and sweet. funny and handsome, too. i've never felt his happy around anyone before... you make me feel safe and bubbly. i feel like i can be honest and myself around you..." changbin sighed, "i... please. i don't usually trust myself but i can when it comes to this. i really, really like you. i want to be yours— i... i want to tell people that... i belong to you..."

 

"really? ah... that makes me happy," hyunjin smiled brightly, "i'm so glad that i can make you happy. you looked so sad when we first met... like you were broken inside. a light has filled your eyes now and it's warm and inviting. you look so happy. i want you to always be that way."

 

"you can keep me this way by making love to me... please claim me as yours, _daddy_ ," changbin looked at hyunjin with the best innocent puppy eyes he could give him and hyunjin finally gave in with a little smile.

 

"okay... but— please tell me if you ever want to stop. i don't want to make you feel uncomfortable," hyunjin stood up with changbin in his arms, "now... where did you say your bedroom was?"

 

"i— it should be obvious... pink hearts on the door," changbin blushed.

 

hyunjin nodded his head, immediately walking up to the door with the pink hearts on it. he opened the door and smiled while looking around the room. changbin had a few plushies all over the bed and his room was decorated with led lights. polaroid pictures were strung near his bed and hyunjin could see the glass dildo from the live yesterday night on the table.

 

"woah... it's so... amazing actually seeing this room in real life. i'm so used to it on screen, but it's a lot prettier now. i mean, i never see plushies, or any of this other stuff in your room, but now..." hyunjin's smile grew wider, "i didn't think i could love you anymore."

 

changbin's cheeks turned a darker red at what hyunjin said as the older boy set him down gently onto his bed. the younger watched in anticipation as hyunjin sat himself down onto the bed as well before hovering over changbin.

 

"can... i kiss you, please?" hyunjin asked.

 

changbin eagerly nodded his head and his heart skipped a beat when hyunjin leaned down to press their lips together. he whined into the kiss, their teeth clashing together. hyunjin asked for permission to enter changbin's mouth which the younger easily gave him access to. their tongues met and had a little fight for dominance before changbin gave it all up to hyunjin. he wanted to give his everything to hyunjin.

 

hyunjin pulled back after a while, a string of saliva still connecting their lips as he breathed out a little, "wow."

 

"o— oh woah... t— that was really nice..." changbin whimpered.

 

"yeah? maybe i should kiss you a lot, then," hyunjin hummed, "ah... where's your lube? i'll prep you."

 

"prep me...? um... i— i'm already prepped... i don't know if you've noticed but..." changbin sat up, turning around and lifting up hyunjin's hoodie to show off his iconic bunny butt plug.

 

hyunjin gasped, his eyes trained and stuck on the butt plug that said snugly inside of changbin.

 

"oh... it's really cute in real life, too," hyunjin smiled, pressing against it. changbin yelped, falling face first into his sheets.

 

hyunjin paused before grinning, pressing against it more. changbin moaned, visibly shaking in front of hyunjin. the older pushed the younger's panties away and took a hold of the fluffy butt plug, slowly pulling it out. changbin gasped, shutting his eyes tightly. he whined when it was fully out, feeling completely empty after having it sit in him for almost the whole day.

 

"'m empty... don't like it... wanna be filled with you, daddy," changbin whimpered.

 

hyunjin set the butt plug aside and went to grab the lube that he found sitting on the table. he then set that aside too to take off his clothes first. he took off his shirt first, throwing it onto the ground. next was his pants and his boxers, which didn't take long to take off either. once he was fully out of his clothes he went to grab the lube again.

 

he took the bottle into his hands, popping the lid open and pouring some over his fingers and his cock.

 

changbin finally lifted his head out of the sheets to take a good look at hyunjin. he gasped, his eyes on the older's biceps and his abs. he looked so good— it was amazing. his body was so toned and pretty.

 

"like what you see, princess?" hyunjin teased.

 

changbin gulped, nodding his head as he turned so that he was on his back again.

 

"daddy looks really good..." changbin murmured meekly.

 

hyunjin caught what he said of course, smirking and stroking the lube on his cock. he got closer to changbin, taking off the boy's panties. changbin stopped him, taking off hyunjin's hoodie and then the lingerie before slipping the hoodie back on. he threw the lingerie somewhere on the floor before turning back to hyunjin.

 

"i... like your hoodie," changbin giggled cutely.

 

hyunjin chuckled, getting in close to changbin once again and pressing the tip of his cock inside of the younger's hole. changbin bit down onto his bottom lip in anticipation.

 

"oh... did i tell you that i'm also a dancer?"

 

before changbin could answer, hyunjin pushed into him and almost immediately bottomed out.

 

"o— oh... oh— god... mmm, y— you're a lot bigger than my toys..." changbin moaned out, "y— you're a dancer...? does— does that mean..."

 

"yep. my thrusts are powerful," hyunjin smiled, "oh, you're so pretty, princess... i feel really satisfied knowing that i'm making you feel good... daddy loves how you look right now... you're so beautiful."

 

"do... do you really mean that? y— you think i'm pretty?" changbin asked.

 

hyunjin pressed a kiss to changbin's neck lovingly.

 

"of course."

 

"c— could you— um... start moving, please?" changbin asked quietly.

 

hyunjin obliged, starting to move his hips quickly inside of changbin. the younger felt tears slipping from his eyes and he moaned loudly, reaching up to wrap his arms around the older's neck. hyunjin smiled, loving the feeling of changbin clenching around him deliciously.

 

"you feel so good for daddy, angel," hyunjin cooed, "you're such a good boy. my good, good boy."

 

"s— so big... s'good..." changbin whimpered, "g— gosh... ah..."

 

hyunjin thrusted harder inside of changbin, lifting up his own hoodie on the younger boy to stare at his pretty body. despite his body being a honey colour, parts of it were also really pale and milky, and hyunjin found that to be beautiful. his cock was cute, too... small, but still cute. it was flushed pink, leaking pre-come.

 

"baby, you're so pretty. i won't ever be able to tell you this enough. you're so, so pretty," hyunjin planted kisses on changbin's chest, trailing them down to his little belly.

 

"daddy, please... you m— make me feel so good," changbin just cried, "'m so happy..."

 

"don't cry... you look the best with a smile," hyunjin leaned up, kissing at changbin's neck, "can daddy mark you up, baby?"

 

"mm, of course... anything daddy wants," changbin moaned once hyunjin attached his lips onto the younger's neck, sucking beautiful purple and red marks into his skin.

 

"'m yours... please, i wanna be all yours..."

 

"you _are_ mine," hyunjin growled a little, "my pretty baby. my baby. only mine, no-one else can even _touch_ you."

 

"t— thank you... claim me as yours, please," changbin whined desperately, grinding his hips against hyunjin's own.

 

"i will, princess. don't worry. i'll fill you up so well, show everyone who you belong to," hyunjin mumbled into the younger's ear, "fuck... you make me feel so good."

 

hyunjin really couldn't believe that the boy he had always dreamt about was really under him, moaning for him while hyunjin was drilling into him like there was no tomorrow. it was like a dream come true, and that boy was so sweet and cute, too.

 

changbin was exactly hyunjin's ideal type and he was perfect in every single way. hyunjin really didn't want to share after this. he wanted changbin to be his. he wanted to help out the boy as much as he could.

 

he was in love with changbin.

 

"f— fill me up, p— please... fill me u— up with your come... n— need it so bad..."

 

"ah— i don't want to come too quickly," hyunjin whined.

 

"i— it's okay, w— we'll always have n— next time together," changbin smiled and it melted hyunjin's heart.

 

the older nodded his head, burying his head into the younger's neck before thrusting at an animalistic pace. changbin screamed out, coming all over his own thighs. hyunjin could feel the younger tighten around him and he shut his own eyes, gasping before shooting his load inside of changbin.

 

hyunjin pulled out, quickly grabbing at the butt plug from before and slipping it inside of changbin before his come could spill out.

 

"so full..." changbin sighed in bliss.

 

hyunjin chuckled, reaching out for a tissue on the table and wiping up changbin's come. he then threw the tissue out in a little trash can near the younger's bed.

 

"was i okay?" hyunjin asked, watching changbin's eyelids close and then open again when he spoke.

 

"the b— best i've ever had, hyung," changbin smiled. hyunjin smiled back.

 

"do you need aftercare?" hyunjin asked gently, approaching the boy and moving his hair out of his eyes.

 

"n— no... just wanna cuddle, hyungie."

 

"ah... but i've got to get home. it's getting late," hyunjin sighed.

 

"no! s— stay, please..." changbin whimpered, "want you to stay— wanna be yours... wanna be your boyfriend..."

 

"oh?" hyunjin chuckled, "you do? then... okay. you can be my boyfriend."

 

changbin lifted a hand and placed it onto hyunjin's own. hyunjin started at it before squeezing the younger's hand gently.

 

"okay... you sleepy, baby? let's get to bed..."

 

"okay, hyungie..."


	76. i’ll be good to you, better than anyone else [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: crush by weki meki  
> genre/warnings: heavy angst, fluffy end  
> description: changbin has been getting mean comments recently, and he knows that reading them isn't good, but he can't stop himself. he starts to believe all the lies until he reads something that tells him to hurt and end himself. he then tries his best to please his fans, destroying himself in the process. he follows an account on his private that tries to "help him" but just breaks him even more. as everyday goes on, the members start to notice but changbin doesn't open up. chan and jisung soon find this account and read the messages. from then on, they both try to help changbin recover.  
> heights:  
> chan & jisung — the same  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad

things hadn't been looking good lately. no matter what changbin did, he felt like he was being watched by many fans. he couldn't do anything without feeling okay, because he knew he was wrong to them. he felt insecure because of the mean comments sent to him lately. no matter what it was on... instagram, vlive, twitter... even tiktok.

 

whenever changbin posted, his comments were filled with hateful and mean words. he knew it wasn't good reading them all but he couldn't help it. he wanted to find out what was wrong with him— what he could improve on. it became addicting to read them— to fix himself.

 

he just wanted to be better for everyone.

 

it all started on instagram.

 

changbin looked over the comments of his new post on instagram, he smiled at a few that told him he looked good before stumbling upon a mean comment. he ignored it, scrolling past it only to find another one. he ignored it once again, scrolling but then finding more cruel comments. he paused, realising that the whole section was just filled with them. changbin bit onto his bottom lip, finally reading what they said.

 

the comments were about how ugly he was, how fat he was. there were some about how bad his rapping was, how he didn't belong in the group. a few were about how the members hated him and they didn't want him there.

 

it continued onto whenever the group had a live or even when he was by himself. he would see the comments about him, telling him to leave, saying he was no good to the group. there were comments calling him fat, ugly, saying he was obnoxious.

 

he felt his insecurities poke and prod at his skin. he felt like throwing up while looking at those comments, but again... it was addicting— just like a drug.

 

he was starting to believe them, too. he was starting to believe that he was fat, he was worthless, he was no good at rapping. it was all true. he was ugly, he was obnoxious, he didn't belong in stray kids or with stray kids.

 

it was all true the more changbin thought about it.

 

they hated him, didn't they? there was no way that his members even liked him...

 

there was no way they could love him if he couldn't love himself.

 

and then came _that_ day.

 

changbin was on his bed, scrolling through his phone at the darkest hour of the night. woojin and felix were already fast asleep, snores coming from them. changbin was busy on twitter, going through some posts their fans made for them when he stopped at one particular post.

 

it was a thread about him.

 

he clicked on it, and it opened to a few tweets.

 

the thread was about why he should end his life.

 

he read through the thread, taking in all of the information and the pictures of his head drawn over with black marker. the post had a few thousand likes and retweets, and even replies that were agreeing to the account's posts.

 

changbin took note of the user.

 

 _changbingotohell_. it was nothing creative, nothing special.

 

he clicked on the account, looking at all of the person's hateful tweets towards him. maybe that person was right. maybe he should hurt himself— making he should die.

 

could it be now, though? maybe not now. now wasn't a good time to die, not with their comeback coming up and all of the members stressed out. he would have to do it when they seemed happy. they didn't need him, anyway.

 

changbin had an idea.

 

he switched to his private account, typing up the user and clicking on their account again. changbin hesitated before quickly messaging them.

 

 **s.cb99** hi. not saying i am changbin, but if i was...

 **s.cb99** how would you suggest i hurt myself?

 

the person didn't take long to message him back, they seemed like they had a lot of free time on their hands.

 

 **changbingotohell** hm...

 **changbingotohell** a weird message to send when we don't even know each other, but alright.

 **changbingotohell** if you were changbin...

 **changbingotohell** i would suggest that you cut yourself. make yourself bleed. cut deeply and make sure you bleed a lot.

 

changbin took a deep breath, getting out of his bed as quietly as he could. he made his way out of the room and went to the bathroom. it was almost three in the morning, so no-one would really be up.

 

he got into the bathroom and switched on the lights. changbin then went to check the drawers and found a razor. he stared at it for a few seconds before sitting himself down onto the ground.

 

 **s.cb99** [image attached]

 **s.cb99** i'll make you proud.

 

changbin set his phone down, lifting up his sleeves and then taking the blade of the razor and pressing it to his skin. he hissed in pain, the blood already dripping onto the tiles of the bathroom floor. once he was done with the first mark, he moved onto another part of his arm and slashed against it deeply. he felt warm tears run down his face but he chose to ignore it.

 

he kept going at this until his arm was full of deep and dark red marks. he was shaking as he dropped the blade to the floor. there was a little pool of blood on the floor, and the blade was obviously stained with blood, too.

 

 **s.cb99** [image attached]

 **s.cb99** (:

 **changbingotohell** good job. i'm proud.

 **changbingotohell** now... don't sleep tonight. you're not allowed to.

 **changbingotohell** and tomorrow, don't eat. eat nothing. you deserve to starve.

 **changbingotohell** do you understand?

 **chnagbingotohell** everytime you feel like eating, that's five cuts.

 **s.cb99** i understand. thank you for helping me.

 

changbin started cleaning up the blood, ignoring the sting that was coming from his arm. he cleaned up the floor first, making sure no red stain was left behind. he then went onto the blade, making sure that no evidence was left behind in the whole room. he stared at his arm, washing it off so that no blood would drip and waiting for it to dry a little before pulling his sleeve down.

 

it was just one arm for now.

 

and it was a good thing that changbin always wore black to hide anything, anyway.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

chan and jisung had always been observant people, especially when it came to changbin. when something was wrong with the boy then they'd both know almost immediately. changbin was too easy to read and he was so sensitive. anyone could see through him, he was an open book.

 

so... when changbin started becoming absent from every meal, it was quite obvious that something was wrong. his eyebags were darker as well. they'd always been pretty dark in the past, but now they only looked even worse.

 

changbin was constantly tired and he was growing thinner. when someone asked him why, he would respond that he was on a diet.

 

that couldn't have been true.

 

changbin said that he liked it when he had his chubby cheeks. he liked the weight he was at, he didn't like being the thin boy he used to be. but now... it was different.

 

he was even thinner than how he used to be, and he looked sad all the time.

 

he was so much quieter than usual. he never barged into any conversations or bragged and praised himself. he would just keep to himself, his head down into his phone. it just seemed like he wanted to be in his own world.

 

changbin had changed into a completely different person in just merely a few weeks. it all happened so quick that no-one even seemed to notice at first.

 

what really had chan and jisung worried was when the stylists were dressing them one day and wanted to put changbin into a short-sleeved shirt and he freaked out, shaking his head no. after a while of arguing back and forth, the stylists finally agreed with changbin and let him wear a long-sleeved shirt. he would usually be fine with changing in front of everyone as well, but he requested to change somewhere private instead.

 

once he was done, he walked out. it was meant to be one of changbin's tight fitting shirts but since he had grown so thin it was so oversized on him. the stylists tsked in disapproval but didn't find it in them to care anymore.

 

changbin sat by himself, far from the others. chan and jisung looked around at the group before walking over to changbin and sitting down next to him.

 

"hi, bin," chan greeted first with a little smile. changbin tried returning the smile, waving at chan and jisung.

 

"hi, baby," jisung wrapped an arm around changbin's shoulders, "how are you?"

 

"i'm... okay," changbin answered, "is something wrong?"

 

"nono, we just wanted to check up on you," chan reassured, "just wanted to see how you've been lately. we haven't spoken much recently..."

 

"sorry," changbin mumbled.

 

"ah, don't apologise. hyung still loves you," jisung grinned. changbin nodded his head, quickly letting his gaze fall to the floor.

 

chan and jisung both looked at each other.

 

yep. something was definitely wrong, and they were going to get to the bottom of it all.

 

the three sat in silence for a bit, changbin getting out his phone and turning his brightness onto the darkest mode. he seemed to be texting someone, and he was furiously typing at his screen. after a while, he turned his phone off and set it aside, seeming to completely forget about it.

 

"i'm going to the bathroom... i'll be back soon."

 

chan and jisung stared off after changbin. they both sighed and looked at each other.

 

"what do we do?" jisung asked.

 

"i'm... i'm not sure," chan sighed, frowning.

 

and that was when changbin's phone went off and the two looked down at it to see a few messages from someone.

 

 **changbingotohell** mhm. congrats. three days without eating. i'm surprised you've survived.

 **changbingotohell** really surprised— like i didn't want you to. let's just see how much longer you can last until you pass out into the darkness forever. (:

 **changbingotohell** ten cuts, by the way. make them count.

 

chan and jisung stared in shock. the messages were from a few minutes ago, that must have meant that changbin read them but didn't reply. the two quickly got up, picking up changbin's phone with them as they rushed to find out where exactly he was.

 

the bathroom was close by, luckily. they made it there and barged into it, seeing that one of the stalls were locked and closed.

 

"changbin?" chan called out, "are you in here?"

 

it was silent. there was no answer.

 

"changbin, please answer if you're in here," jisung was next to speak up.

 

there was a sigh before the two could hear a shaky, "yes... i'm here."

 

they both let out sighs of relief before knocking at the stall, trying to lure changbin out.

 

"what are you doing in there?" jisung asked worriedly. changbin didn't answer, staying silent inside of the stall.

 

"changbin, please open up," chan begged.

 

"talk to hyungs... please. we saw the messages," jisung admitted, "please come out here. don't hurt yourself, please..."

 

"it's already too late for that..." changbin mumbled.

 

the stall could be heard unlocking. chan looked at jisung before pushing it open, seeing changbin's back against a wall and his arms full of angry red marks.

 

jisung gasped, running up to changbin to inspect his arms. changbin grunted but let jisung do it anyway. it wasn't like it mattered anymore.

 

"why would you do this...?" chan's throat felt dry as he stared at the little droplets of blood on the floor. changbin shrugged, sighing a little.

 

"they told me to. they were giving me advice on how to be better..." changbin pointed at his phone in chan's hands.

 

"what do you mean by that? you're perfect, changbin," jisung just cried, "don't you know that you're perfect the way you are?"

 

"i don't know about that..."

 

"well you are! you're so, so important to us... you can't just do things like this, binnie... what even caused this?!" jisung sniffled.

 

"our fans... kept telling me about stuff i needed to change and needed to improve on... i just listened to them, of course... whatever makes them happy, you know? even if it means that i have to destroy myself..."

 

"changbin, no!" chan yelled, "you should know that those fans aren't real fans... they wouldn't purposely hurt and destroy you like this if they were real fans. you're so beautiful and important to us. you're our talented main rapper, you're everything to us... you can't let a few comments bring you down like this. we're here for you every single step of the way. you should just... tell us when things like this happen. don't keep it inside... we're a family and we'll be here for each other. always."

 

"... that... makes me feel a little better..." changbin sighed. he looked so empty— so broken. there was a long way ahead of them if chan and jisung wanted to heal a broken soul like changbin.

 

"yeah? it does? then... can we help you, binnie?" jisung asked, "let us help you recover. we'll help you step into the light and see things for the way they actually are, and not a fabrication of your insecurities."

 

"... okay, hyungs. i'll let you try to help..." changbin trailed off, "it'll... take a lot of work, though."

 

"and we're willing to put in the effort to take care of you," chan smiled, "first order of business... i will teach this person a lesson... while jisung cleans up your arms, okay?"

 

"... whatever works best for hyungs..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"hi, binnie! we're happy to see you gaining a bit of weight now..." jisung chuckled, "could we see your arms, please?"

 

changbin nodded his head, lifting up his sleeves for the other two to see. they both ran their eyes over the healing marks and were pleased to see that no new ones littered his skin. chan pat the younger boy's head gently.

 

"that's our good boy... see? you're healing properly and you're looking so much healthier now... don't you feel better?" chan smiled. changbin nodded his head again, smiling back a chan.

 

"i feel a lot better thanks to hyungs," changbin giggled, "can we cuddle, please hyungs?"

 

"how could we say no to a cute face like that?" jisung grinned, "come on. hop into the bed."

 

for the past few weeks, chan and jisung had been trying their best to get changbin back onto his feet. it was a rough and shaky beginning, changbin finding himself still in his old habits of not eating and cutting when he felt like he slipped up. chan and jisung kept talking to him, however, trying their best to fix changbin up again.

 

after the first week or so, changbin was slowly returning back to normal. he started eating again, and while it was still a little amount— it was something at least. he would stay up a lot but chan and jisung would cuddle him to death to make sure he slept, and when he woke up with nightmares, they would always help him back to sleep.

 

the hardest part was getting him to talk again, though. he still remained silent, even now, but they were working on it. he just needed a little bit of more time before he would start talking a lot again.

 

changbin slipped into the bed, feeling chan and jisung climb him from his sides— sandwiching the smallest boy in the middle. changbin smiled as the two made sure to stay close to him, wrapping their arms and legs around changbin.

 

"we'll protect and shield you from the coldness of this bitter world," jisung dramatically said and changbin let out a little laugh.

 

"thank you, hyungs... for everything. i'll never be able to express how grateful i really am..."

 

"it's okay... we'll always help you... hey, binnie? we love you," chan mumbled.

 

changbin smiled, nodding his head.

 

"i know... i love you both too."


	77. we’re fools loving each other so much [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: psycho by red velvet  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: during one fansign, changbin already felt close to slipping and the other members could see that. they tried their best to keep him in his big headspace but it didn't work. it was all going well until a fan came up with a pacifier and begged changbin to try it out for her. this is the final push that makes him little and the other members then have to deal with a little changbin. everything goes well, though and the fans fall in love with changbin's bubbly personality and aura that day.  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad  
> others: the members have known binnie is a little since pre-debut

"changbinnie, are you okay?" woojin asked, brushing changbin's hair out of his eyes.

 

the younger nodded his head, taking woojin's hand in his own.

 

"feel small, hyungie..." he blabbered. woojin gasped, looking over to chan who noticed his gaze. chan quickly ran over to the two, concern written on his face.

 

"what's wrong?" chan immediately asked.

 

changbin looked up at the leader, smiling at the sight of him. he walked towards the older, burying his face into chan's chest.

 

"hi, hyung! binnie feels small..."

 

chan bit onto his bottom lip, panic rising in his chest.

 

"ah, binnie... you can't be small now. we have to go up to stage to get to the fansign now..." chan sighed, "can you stay big for us? please?"

 

"b— big...? i... okay, hyung..." changbin took a deep breath, stepping away from chan.

 

chan bit onto his bottom lip, picking up changbin's chin and looking into his eyes.

 

"i'm sorry. i didn't mean to make you upset but you know how things are..."

 

"it's okay, hyung. i understand," changbin smiled, "don't worry, okay?"

 

"hyungs?" jeongin called out, "the stage and tables are ready. come on out, the fans are waiting."

 

"okay, innie. we'll be right there," woojin answered.

 

chan grabbing changbin's hand, dragging the younger out of the backstage area. changbin giggled, walking really close to chan.

 

"you can hold my hand if it makes you more comfortable," chan chuckled, "i hope it does. try to stay big for us, okay? just until the fansign is over and then you can be as little as you want back at the dorm."

 

"oki doki, hyung," changbin hummed as they made their way out to the stage.

 

the crowd cheered at the sight of chan, woojin and changbin finally on stage. some fans pointed out chan's and changbin's linked fingers, squealing about how cute they were. changbin just smiled and waved shyly at them all with his free hand.

 

"ah, they're finally here!" minho exclaimed.

 

"hi, everyone!" chan greeted, "sorry we took so long! we ran into a little problem backstage, but everything is okay now!"

 

everyone then went on to introduce themselves, and soon enough, a lot of fans were coming onto the stage to get their albums signed. changbin was the last person in the line, and he was busying himself by trying not to slip.

 

"hi, changbinnie!" a fan greeted with a wide smile.

 

changbin looked up at the fan and smiled back, tilting his head to the side as the fan placed a headband with bunny ears on his head.

 

"for binnie...?" changbin asked.

 

the fan nodded their head, setting down their album in front of changbin with his part of it open.

 

"it's for pretty, pretty changbinnie!" the fan giggled.

 

"mm... what is your name?" changbin asked shyly.

 

the fan told him her name and changbin took the pen in his hand. he signed the album and then gave it back to the fan, the girl thanking him and calling him cute before walking off of the stage.

 

the next fan came soon after and this one had almost a mountain of plushies for changbin. he gasped, his eyes widening at all of the different coloured plushies.

 

"hi, binnie!" the fan chuckled.

 

"hi!" changbin greeted him, "t— this is all for binnie?"

 

felix from beside him eyed changbin, his hand landing on changbin's own to grab his attention. changbin looked over, pouting at felix. the australian took a deep breath before leaning in and whispering into changbin's ear.

 

"are you feeling little, hyung?"

 

"'m sorry," was all changbin responded with, his eyes turning glassy with tears.

 

felix panicked, patting changbin's head gently.

 

"don't cry, baby... just try to stay big, please. for us, yeah?"

 

"mm... 'kay," changbin mumbled, turning back to the fan with a small smile.

 

this continued on for a few more fans before changbin was met with another girl. she eyed changbin before setting down a pacifier on the table. changbin felt his heart race looking at it, and he whimpered a little.

 

the girl tilted her head to the side, pushing it closer to changbin.

 

"hi, baby changbin!" she smiled sweetly, "could you put on this pacifier for me, please? you're just so cute... like a baby! i want to see you use it for noona."

 

"n— noona...? for b— binnie...?" changbin took a deep breath, gently picking the pacifier off of the today and pressing it to his lips.

 

"yeah! go ahead," the fan giggled, "you're so cute, changbin!"

 

changbin giggled as well before slipping the pacifier into his mouth. that was when he finally felt at ease. his mind stopped racing with so many thoughts and he felt small. he had finally slipped into his little space.

 

he stared up at the fan with bright eyes, his smile being seen even through the pacifier. the fan was smiling, too, taking changbin's hand in her own.

 

"you really are so cute!"

 

"f— fank you, noona!" changbin slurred out.

 

changbin turned to the album on the table and looked at the fan in confusion. she picked up the pen that changbin was using and passed it to him. the fan told him her name and changbin hesitantly started writing. his signature came out messy but he couldn't do anything about it. the fan seemed happy anyway and skipped off the stage with a little, "thank you! i love you!"

 

"chan hyung," seungmin looked from changbin to chan, "bin might be in his little headspace."

 

chan looked over at changbin panicked. his eyes were wide and he shook his head, getting up and playing it off like it was nothing. he walked over to changbin, putting his hands around the boy.

 

"oh, binnie... you're so cute with the pacifier," chan smiled.

 

"that's not helping!" felix whispered.

 

"channie hyungie," changbin giggled, wrapping his arms around chan, "hyungie! binnie wan' a kith!"

 

the crowd cooed and laughed at the two. chan sighed softly, not sure what he should do about the situation.

 

"let's... talk about the rest of the tour leading up to here," jisung cut in, eyeing chan and changbin.

 

the fans seemed to agree, the managers stopping the line where fans could enter the stage. jisung started talking about what it was like to be in america and all of the foods while chan and changbin stepped to the front to take a good look at the fans.

 

a few fans tried to grab their attention and changbin looked over at them, smiling widely and waving.

 

"hyungie! lookie!" changbin gasped, snuggling into chan's arm, "mm... are dey calling for binnie, hyungie?"

 

"y— yeah," chan stuttered, "they're calling for you, bin."

 

changbin pouted, putting his hands on his waist.

 

"c— call binnie baby! binnie wants to be called baby! or princess! or angel!"

 

"bin—"

 

"binnie, come over here," hyunjin called out, opening his arms up.

 

chan let out a sigh of relief and mentally thanked hyunjin. the smallest ran up to the tallest, snuggling into his chest and melting in his arms.

 

the fans seemed happy at how bright and giggly changbin was being. they all asked him questions and gifted him the cutest things and changbin laughed and played along with everyone.

 

"changbinnie! why are you so cute?"

 

"binnie? cute?" changbin giggled, "weally? you tink so?"

 

"yeah!"

 

"binnie! you're so cute today!"

 

"changbinnie is cute everyday!"

 

"bin, could you look over here, please?"

 

"changbin, show us some aegyo!"

 

changbin was ecstatic, he had never received so much attention before. he smiled and giggled, talking to everyone and answering any questions he could. all of the other members seemed to let it go that changbin was little. he didn't seeem to be causing any problems so it seemed fine for the time being.

 

soon enough, the fansign was over and all of the fans were leaving. changbin was pouting and being sulky, sad that everyone was leaving. he waved bye, putting his hands up to his cheeks with a sad expression.

 

"binnie," jeongin skipped over to changbin, "binnie~ don't be sad! let's go home and you can do whatever you want! you can have sweets and we can watch movies and cuddle!"

 

"innie hyung~ binnie misses stay!" changbin whined, "c— can innie hyung carry binnie to the car, please?"

 

"okay, baby," jeongin picked up changbin bridal style, "you're such a cutie... the fans were really happy today because of you. hyung is proud of you, binnie."

 

"o— oh..." changbin blushed, "f— fank you, hyungie!"

 

"they're so fucking cute," felix murmured.

 

"i know, right?" woojin smiled.

 

"a baby babying another baby..." hyunjin laughed.

 

"i was sure bin was going to be caught for sure..." jisung sighed, "i'm glad that things turned out okay."

 

"the fans loved him!" minho exclaimed, "i'm so glad that they did!"

 

"i think we're all really glad... right, chan hyung?" seungmin asked.

 

"yeah..." chan smiled, "i'm glad that bin was able to be comfortable. let's head to the cars."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"bin?" seungmin called out, "you going to eat dinner, bun? aren't you tired?"

 

"sweepy, minnie hyung..." changbin whimpered, laying himself down onto the couch, the pacifier still in his mouth.

 

"but what if bun wakes up and he's all hungry?" seungmin asked, "come on, baby. let hyung feed you... just a little bit, okay? have a little food for hyung."

 

"mmm..." changbin sat up, wiping at his eyes and taking out the pacifier.

 

seungmin smiled, walking over to changbin with a plate in hand. he sat down next to the boy, picking up the fork with food and pressing it to changbin's lips. the little opened up his mouth, taking the food into his mouth and chewing it slowly.

 

"that's my good boy! do you want warm milk after, hm?" seungmin chuckled.

 

"mm... yes pwease, hyungie... b— but binnie wants strawbewwy flavour... pwease."

 

"of course... just finish off your food first for hyung," seungmin fed changbin another piece.

 

felix walked into the room and smiled brightly at the two.

 

"ah, bin... you're such a good boy!" felix cooed.

 

"lix, could you warm up some strawberry milk for our princess, please?"

 

"oh— yeah, sure," felix hummed a little song while walking to the kitchen, getting out some strawberry milk and pouring it into a little cup. he then put it into the microwave and waited.

 

changbin was already full, and seungmin could very clearly see that. it was a good thing that he didn't get a lot of food— he knew that changbin's stomach couldn't handle it when he was little.

 

"full, bun?" seungmin asked, grabbing a tissue and wiping some crumbs at changbin's mouth.

 

"mhm... fank you, minnie hyung," changbin giggled and his eyes went to felix when the australian entered the room with a glass of warm strawberry milk.

 

changbin gasped, bouncing up and down in his spot. felix chuckled, sitting down on the other side of changbin with the glass of milk.

 

"do you need hyung to help you?" felix asked.

 

"yes pwease, lixie hyung," changbin pleaded.

 

felix nodded his head and took the glass, lifting it up to changbin's mouth and letting the little drink from it. changbin drank it all quickly, and before he knew it, he had an empty glass and he was hiccuping.

 

"oh, poor baby has the hiccups," jisung walked in, coming up to changbin and stroking his head.

 

changbin smiled, hiccuping again. jisung hummed before gently picking up the boy, rubbing circles into the small of his back.

 

"let's get rid of them for you."

 

"fank you, sungie hyung," changbin mumbled, leaning his head over jisung's shoulder.

 

it only took jisung a couple of minutes before changbin stopped hiccuping, and then he let the little back onto the floor. seungmin and felix were both in the kitchen washing the dishes from everyone's dinner and changbin's too.

 

minho walked into the room not long after, opening his arms up for changbin. changbin picked up his pacifier and shoved it into his mouth before ran into the older's arms, snuggling his head into minho's chest as he was picked up gently.

 

"let's get you changed into something more comfortable," minho hummed, taking changbin into his shared room with woojin and felix.

 

chan, woojin, hyunjin and jeongin were there, seeming to be talking about something. as soon as changbin walked into the room, their faces lit up at the sight of their baby and they greeted him. changbin greeted them back with a giggle, minho letting him down so that he could hug each of them.

 

minho went through changbin's closet, finding each one of the members' shirts in it.

 

"baby, whose shirt do you want to wear?" minho asked.

 

"wear mine," hyunjin whispered.

 

"no, wear mine," chan argued.

 

"he should wear mine," woojin rolled his eyes.

 

"hyungs are stupid... binnie loves my shirts the most," jeongin stated.

 

changbin looked through the shirts, tilting his head to the side.

 

"binnie wants to... wear... mm... minho hyung's shirt! pwease," changbin smiled.

 

minho nodded his head, smiling back at the boy. he took out his shirt, and then took off changbin's current shirt. he threw his shirt over changbin, watching as it covered his whole frame.

 

"wise choice," minho chuckled, taking out some shorts and putting them onto changbin as well.

 

"i'll take out the dirty clothes," jeongin suggested, taking the dirty clothes from minho and giving changbin a quick kiss.

 

"i love you, baby. sleep well, okay?" jeongin mumbled before skipping out of the room.

 

"g'night, hyungie!"

 

"oh, yeah! lix promised to teach me how to play this new game," hyunjin shrugged, "goodnight, princess."

 

hyunjin went over to changbin and minho, pretending to kiss minho before changbin whined, pulling at hyunjin's sleeve.

 

"i was joking... you're my princess, not minho hyung."

 

hyunjin kissed changbin and then left the room. chan thought for a second before nodding his head.

 

"jinnie hyung is a bully..."

 

"i kind of want to check out the new game, too... goodnight, baby boy. i hope you have sweet dreams," chan kissed all over changbin's face and then left the room as well.

 

"fank you, channie hyung!"

 

"goodnight, binnie," minho smiled, "my bun should rest up, hm? he's worked hard today."

 

"g'night, minho hyung!"

 

minho left the room and changbin was just left with woojin. he waddled over to his bed to grab gyu and looked over at his hyung.

 

"well? what's my baby waiting for? climb into bed with me, i'll cuddle with you," woojin smiled.

 

changbin giggled, rushing over to woojin's bed and slipping under the covers with him. he immediately snuggled into the older's side, feeling safe wrapped in woojin's arms.

 

"hyungie? binnie ish... weally happy to have hyungies there for him..." changbin mumbled.

 

woojin nodded his head, kissing changbin's forehead.

 

"hyungs are happy that we have binnie. you're so, so special, darling. you're the cutest little bun," woojin chuckled.

 

"f— fank you..." changbin blushed.

 

"my cute princess is getting shy, hm?"

 

"a— a little..."

 

"your little pacifier is so cute..."

 

"h— hyungie..."

 

"you getting sleepy?" woojin asked.

 

"mhm... c— could hyungie sing me a little lullaby, pwease?"

 

woojin smiled widely, coughing a little to clear up his throat before he started singing. changbin closed his eyes, still sucking on the pacifier as he moved even closer into woojin, gyu trapped between the two.

 

"you are my sunshine, my only sunshine," woojin sang.

 

woojin ran his fingers through changbin's hair soothingly, watching as the boy slowly stilled in his arms.

 

"you make me happy, when skies are grey..."

 

changbin stopped sucking on the pacifier, the grip he had on woojin's shirt loosening.

 

"you'll never know, dear, how much i love you..."

 

changbin had finally fallen into a deep slumber, a little smile on his face behind the pacifier.

 

"... please don't take my sunshine away."

 

woojin smiled as well, kissing changbin's face gently.

 

"goodnight, my beautiful baby boy."


	78. i can’t let you go, i dreamed of this moment endlessly [changbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: i want you by shinee  
> genre/warnings: fluff, soft smut, hyung kink  
> description: the other members often joke and tease but when they make one too many comments towards changbin and calling him a pig and fat, he starts feeling insecure and he hates his body. he stops eating and jisung tries to find out what's going on with his boyfriend. changbin tries to hide it but jisung finds out anyway and he shows changbin how pretty he is over sex.   
> requested by: LightByun_ on wattpad

"pig!" minho laughed, "binnie is a pig!"

 

changbin shifted uncomfortably on the chair, feeling tears prick at his eyes.

 

"they're just joking..." he mumbled to himself.

 

"you eat so much, hyung! you're already fat!" seungmin chuckled, "cut it down!"

 

"i... eat too much...?" changbin looked down at his plate of food and he felt like throwing up.

 

"hey, leave some for us," chan smiled, hitting changbin's shoulder playfully.

 

changbin continued to stay silent and stare at his food. he played with the mash potatoes on his plate for a few minutes, the other members talking all over each other. after a little while, he finally found the courage to take a bite out of his broccoli.

 

"fat piggy!" jeongin smiled.

 

changbin took a deep breath before setting down the fork on his plate. he grabbed a tissue, spitting the broccoli out into it and scrunching it up.

 

"did changbin eat all of our food already? piggy~ piggy," woojin joked.

 

changbin didn't even look at his food anymore. his gaze was set on his lap, playing with his fingers gently.

 

"piggy~ piggy," felix cheered.

 

"fat piggy~ hyung's a piggy," hyunjin continued.

 

"i think we should stop that now..." jisung cut in, looking around the table and meeting everyone's eyes.

 

changbin felt his shoulders droop and he pushed the chair away from the table with his hands. he picked up his full plate and the tissue, making his way over to the trash can.

 

"hyung? you okay?" jisung asked, watching as changbin dumped all of the food into the bin.

 

"i'm fine... i just don't have much of an appetite right now..."

 

changbin went over to the sink, washed his plate then set it aside to let it dry. he bowed to the members before leaving the room as quickly as he could.

 

jisung looked around at everyone with a little glare on his face.

 

"i think you all upset him," jisung sighed, "please... just cut it down on the pig jokes. i... don't think he likes them."

 

"what do you mean? he always goes along with the jokes... binnie hyung is fine with them," hyunjin smiled.

 

"i don't know, but... just chill with them anyway... i would be hurt if i was in his position," jisung shrugged.

 

"we're not trying to hurt him... we're just having fun," jeongin pouted.

 

"i know that, but it's not fair to him..." jisung shook his head, "just go back to eating. it's not worth it trying to talk to you guys."

 

"wha— what's that supposed to mean?!" seungmin got up, glaring at jisung.

 

"nothing... ignore me. everything's fine... let's not fight, please," jisung sighed.

 

seungmin sat back down, stuffing the food into his mouth. jisung picked at his food for a little bit, the constant worry for changbin drowning him on the inside. he soon enough ate the rest of his food, washing his plate and escaping from the other members to go and look for changbin.

 

changbin was curled up on his bed, tears running down his face. he wiped at them with shaky hands, whimpers leaving from his mouth. jisung entered the room soon after, running up to changbin.

 

jisung panicked, wiping at changbin's tears and wrapping his arms around the older. changbin cried, burying his head into jisung's chest.

 

"hey, baby... what's wrong?" jisung asked, taking out changbin's head from his chest and cupping his cheeks gently.

 

"i... you s— shouldn't be seeing me like this..." changbin mumbled, wiping at his own tears.

 

"don't say that... did what the other members say get to you?" jisung asked worriedly, letting his hands fall to changbin's waist.

 

the older seemed to flinch, both at the words and jisung's actions. the younger leaned in to press a kiss against changbin's forehead.

 

"come on, tell me..."

 

"n— nothing... i— it's just stress catching up to me... i'm f— fine, really," changbin choked on a few tears.

 

"are you sure?" jisung tilted changbin's chin up so that their eyes were meeting.

 

changbin gulped, nodding his head diligently.

 

"if you say so... it's okay to get stressed and to cry over it. don't hide it from us, we're here for you," jisung smiled.

 

changbin forced a smile back, his eyes lurking with something sad behind them. jisung didn't really notice it, though, and just chose to cuddle up to changbin's side instead.

 

"maybe cuddles will make you feel better," jisung chuckled, "i know you love burying your head into my chest, your body trapped against mine."

 

"m— my body...?" changbin stuttered, looking down at the mess that was himself.

 

"yeah, your beautiful body," jisung grinned.

 

"it's not beautiful..." changbin muttered under his breath.

 

"are you hungry? you didn't eat much," jisung asked.

 

changbin shook his head, holding onto his stomach, "no... i'm not hungry. thank you for asking, though."

 

"mm... okay, hyung."

 

jisung was so sweet— too sweet. changbin hated how he had to lie to his favourite person, the only person who would be able to safe himself from his self-hate. he didn't want to worry, jisung, though. even though they were together and they had to worry about each other anyway, he still felt like a burden.

 

even as they cuddled with jisung's arms around him, changbin couldn't get rid of the feeling of self-hate. his insecurities were eating him up, and when jisung squeezed his hips— changbin felt like crying.

 

from then on, he cut out eating as much as possible. when the other members would invite him to eat with them, he quietly declined and shut himself in his room. jisung was growing concerned, especially when changbin didn't want to cuddle with him anymore.

 

the other members seemed kind of worried as well. changbin was always eating, and for him to just suddenly stop was a concern to everyone.

 

changbin could see his body thinning in the slightest, and he was happy that what he was doing was cutting out some fat. he still didn't feel good about his body and he hated seeing himself in the mirror, but at least he was making some progress.

 

it wasn't until he was sitting in the living room and seungmin walk in did he finally break. seungmin sat next to him on the couch and started poking at his stomach, calling him a pig.

 

changbin's breath hitched and he felt warm tears run down his cheeks. he got up without saying anything and stormed off to his room. seungmin sat there in shock, guilt on his face.

 

jisung was watching everything, and he growled softly. he walked up to seungmin, pulling the younger up by his shirt.

 

"can't you see how much that hurts him?! he doesn't like being called pig! it makes him insecure!" jisung shouted.

 

"how was i supposed to know?!" seungmin yelled back.

 

"well, maybe if you were observant enough or even cared about him enough then you'd see that he hasn't been eating lately! he's starving himself because of what you guys have said to him! i fucking can't... never mind. i'm seriously not dealing with this bullshit if you guys can't see how your words can really hurt others," jisung let go of seungmin and ran after changbin.

 

changbin was crying on his bed again, and jisung approached him cautiously, wrapping his arms around changbin just as he did a few nights ago.

 

"i'm sorry," jisung apologised sadly, "i'm so, so sorry."

 

"w— why are you apologising...? d— don't be sorry..." changbin whimpered, "i— i'm fine..."

 

"you're not fine... i— i should've spoken to you about this sooner... i'm sorry, baby. i know that something's wrong... i know you're not feeling good about yourself," jisung mumbled, "it's okay. you'll be okay. i know it's hard..."

 

"i— i hate myself so much," changbin choked out, "i hate me... i hate how i look, i hate all of this fat on me..."

 

"you're not fat, baby. you're so, so pretty... there's nothing about you that's fat..." jisung sighed, "don't you know how beautiful you are? you're my beautiful baby."

 

"i don't feel that way... i just feel so ugly and fat," changbin cried, "i'm just a pig, jisung..."

 

"you're not a pig... i know the other members joke around a lot but you're so beautiful, okay? no part of you has ever been fat... you look so healthy and happy and that's all that matters... like, in the past you were super thin and you looked so sick... but now, with your cheeks, you look so, so much more healthy. i love how you look, you're always so gorgeous," jisung explained.

 

changbin wiped at some stray tears, "do... do you really mean it?"

 

"i'll show you how much i mean it..." jisung lay changbin down, hovering over him and tugging off his shirt gently, "i'll spoil you, shower you with kisses and show you just how pretty you are."

 

"s— sung, stop..." changbin whined, tasting the salt from his tears in his mouth, "'m ugly, please..."

 

"you are not ugly," jisung hummed, sucking a pretty mark into changbin's collarbones and grabbing at his hips.

 

changbin bit down onto his bottom lip, more tears slipping from his eyes.

 

"i— i don't like m— my hips, please..." changbin sobbed.

 

jisung shook his head, finishing up the marks on changbin's collarbones before slightly pulling down his pants and boxers to reveal his hips. he then went onto kissing the older's hips all over, making changbin's heart flutter.

 

"your hips are so cute... so pretty," jisung mumbled, "you should appreciate yourself, baby..."

 

"c— can't..." changbin shook his head.

 

"please. you're so beautiful... you should take a good look at yourself and tell me you're not beautiful. your hips are pretty, your waist is pretty, everything about you should be treasured..."

 

"mm, h— hyung," changbin whined.

 

"hyung knows, baby. you're so pretty... does my baby boy want me, hm?"

 

"please..."

 

"i've got you," jisung smiled before completely taking off changbin's pants and boxers.

 

he then went onto taking his own clothes off, changbin staring at him with adoration.

 

"your body is pretty, hyung..."

 

"your body is pretty as well, baby," jisung kissed down changbin's chest.

 

once jisung was finally out of his clothes, he went onto a search for lube and found it under changbin's bed. changbin still seemed a bit out of it, not noticing how jisung popped the cap open and poured the lube all over his fingers.

 

"are you okay?" jisung asked quietly.

 

changbin sighed, shaking his head no.

 

"honestly... i don't even know..."

 

"i'm sorry..." jisung kissed all over changbin's body again, "i'll make you feel pretty... i know that it's hard, but you really are pretty..."

 

"i'm sorry, sungie... i wish i wasn't like this..."

 

"sh, it's okay. i'll make you feel good," jisung started pushing his index finger past changbin's rim, looking up at the older boy's face to see if he was okay.

 

when he saw that changbin was doing okay, he decided to push in another finger, scissoring the two digits around. changbin shivered from the lube, holding his breath as jisung pushed his fingers in deeper.

 

jisung peppered kisses all over changbin's body, trying to make him feel as good as possible. changbin just whined, chasing jisung's fingers. jisung smiled, changbin finally feeling a bit more comfortable now.

 

the younger inserted his last two fingers, thrusting them in and out at a consistent pace. changbin threw his head back, soft pants escaping from his mouth. jisung's heart started picking up its pace and he just chuckled, brushing his fingers over changbin's prostate. changbin moaned, jisung letting the sound ring in his ears.

 

"even your sounds are pretty, baby," jisung purred.

 

changbin let out a little noise, arching his back up and off of the bed.

 

jisung finally took out his fingers and changbin almost cried at the emptiness, trying to chase after the younger's fingers.

 

"hyungie, please," he begged, his bottom lip quivering.

 

jisung used the rest of the lube still on his fingers for his cock instead, stroking himself. he then grabbed the lube and used a little more, just to make sure that he wouldn't hurt changbin. changbin was getting needier, the little mewls leaving from his mouth getting higher and higher.

 

"'m ready, hyungie... please, please, please..."

 

"hm... i will, but, first... tell hyung that you're beautiful. tell hyung that you're my pretty baby boy," jisung smiled, pressing the tip of his cock against changbin's entrance just to encourage him.

 

"'m your pretty baby boy, hyungie... 'm pretty and my all yours!" changbin choked out.

 

"that's right... you're so, so pretty... don't you agree with me? that you're the prettiest boy in this world?"

 

"yes, yes, hyung! yes, i agree..."

 

"that's my good baby..." jisung started pushing in, his breath hitching and a satisfied groan leaving from his lips.

 

he mumbled curses and profanities under his breath once he bottomed out, changbin's squeaky whines filling up the room. jisung held changbin's hips, stroking them soothingly.

 

"'m ready, hyungie... need you so bad, please, please," changbin just whimpered, grinding his hips back against jisung's.

 

"okay, baby. hyung will start moving now... please tell me if you get uncomfortable, alright?" jisung asked, and didn't wait for an answer as he started thrusting his hips against changbin's ass.

 

changbin squealed, reaching up to wrap his arms around jisung's neck to pull the younger in closer. the older whined and whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly as jisung rammed into him.

 

jisung took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down from the overwhelming feeling of being buried deep inside of his lover. changbin moaned out for jisung to go faster, to go harder— but jisung didn't feel like wanting to be rough, he just really wanted to show changbin how much he loved him.

 

jisung unwrapped changbin's arms around his neck and instead kissed his hands, each finger individually. changbin let out a little noise in surprise but seemed to enjoy it anyway, smiling a little at the younger.

 

"look... your fingers are so cute," jisung chuckled, moving his hips while kissing changbin's knuckles.

 

"h— hyung... more, please..." changbin begged.

 

jisung hummed in reply, but just let changbin's hands go to kiss at his stomach instead. changbin whined in the tiniest voice he could manage, still begging for jisung to go faster.

 

changbin was clenching around jisung tightly, and only clenched tighter when the younger just wouldn't move faster. jisung bit back a groan, trying to stay cool and calm. he kissed changbin's hips again, and then went up to his collarbones just to make more marks to accompany the ones from before.

 

"sungie hyung, please, please... i— i love you so much, please..."

 

"i love you too, baby," jisung replied, finally moving his lips up to changbin's to kiss the older's fuller and bigger ones.

 

the sound of teeth smashing against each other was heard before their tongues met in a little fight. changbin submitted with a little squeeze at his hips from jisung and the younger then went onto exploring the older's mouth even though he already knew every nook and cranny of it.

 

once they pulled apart, a string of saliva connected their mouths and jisung just grinned. changbin had drool running down his chin and jisung pushed a few fingers past his parted lips.

 

"suck," jisung demanded.

 

changbin immediately complied, taking the younger's fingers into his mouth and sucking them. he moved his head forward and back, making jisung's cock feel certain things.

 

"mmph," changbin moaned, sliding his tongue on the sides of jisung's fingers and closing his eyes— imagining that he was sucking his dick instead.

 

"fuck..." jisung cursed, moving his hips faster.

 

changbin moaned again around jisung's fingers, opening up his eyes now and staring at the younger boy. jisung finally took his fingers out, tracing the drool on changbin's chin.

 

the older's lips were red and puffy, completely ruined by jisung. his eyes were half-lidded and his cheeks were flushed. he was so, so pretty, and jisung wished he could've taken a picture to remember how beautiful he looked like that.

 

but it wouldn't matter. this wouldn't be the last time that this would happen, anyway.

 

"pretty, pretty, pretty," jisung murmured, squeezing at changbin's waist carefully.

 

changbin's mouth was still wide open and he was moaning even louder now, his eyes rolled into the back of his head. jisung hummed in approval, moving his hips harsher into changbin.

 

"h— hyungie... s— so good..."

 

"tell me, baby... who's my pretty boy?"

 

"m— me, hyung— i— i am!"

 

"that's right. you're my pretty boy."

 

changbin's moans were so high and breathy, there was no way he could be anymore beautiful than how he was right now, but jisung was obviously proven wrong once he hit the boy's prostate. he whimpered and cried, reaching up to wrap his arms around jisung's neck once again.

 

jisung took changbin off-guard by picking him up off of the bed and setting him down on his lap, holding the older by his hips and rolling them forward on his cock.

 

"hyungie!"

 

"does that feel good? do you like it?"

 

"so good, hyung! so, so good!"

 

"you're so ethereal," jisung just mumbled, rolling changbin's hips down further onto his own cock, watching as the older just threw his head back.

 

jisung leaned forward to press kisses all over changbin's neck, pecking here and there to make him giggle.

 

"tickles!" changbin smiled.

 

"there's your beautiful smile," jisung smiled back, "you're mine, baby. all mine."

 

"y— yeah," changbin stuttered, "'m all yours, hyung!"

 

jisung moved changbin a little, switching the angle in the slightest to see how he would react. changbin threw his head forward onto jisung's shoulder, his stomach starting to tighten. jisung chuckled, finally finding his prostate again.

 

"did i find it, hm?" jisung teased.

 

"yes— yes! please, please..."

 

jisung aimed right for that spot, making changbin see stars. the younger squeezed the older's waist and hips, kissing up his chest as changbin came all over his own stomach and going limp in jisung's hands.

 

jisung groaned, sounding animal-like as changbin tightened around him and he shot his load up into the older boy, filling him up with his come. changbin shivered, whining when jisung pulled out of him and lay the boy back down onto the bed.

 

"ah..." jisung sighed in bliss, getting up quickly and picking changbin up before he could make a mess.

 

the younger made his way towards the bathroom, setting changbin down into the bathtub and turning on the water.

 

"jisung..." chnagbin just whined, "wanna sleep..."

 

"soon... we gotta get you cleaned up," jisung cooed, "hm... how do you feel? better?"

 

"i... i guess so. a little bit, yeah," changbin smiled, "a lot better than before, anyway... t— thank you for that, sungie..."

 

"of course... i hate seeing you feel bad about yourself because you shouldn't. you're beautiful... you know that the other members are just joking... they're like that, yeah?"

 

"y— yeah... it still feels bad, but... you're right... i just... really didn't feel good about myself..."

 

"that's okay. we all have our moments and pick at insecurities we don't like... that's fine but you can't destroy yourself over it... besides, i think you're really pretty, you know that? you're not fat in any way... you're my beautiful baby," jisung smiled, kissing changbin's forehead before pouring shampoo all in his hair.

 

"t— thank you, sungie... you've made me feel a lot better about myself..."

 

"that's what i'm here for you..." jisung chuckled, "always. i'll always be here for you."

 

"i— i'll always be here for you, too..."


	79. didn’t you know your heart wants me? [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: lil' touch by snsd  
> genre/warnings: smutty smut, daddy kink, oppa kink, degradation, choking  
> description: chan and jisung didn't like it when changbin was too touchy and clingy with the other members so when the boy unknowingly got too close one day, the two drag him to the studio, telling him that they were going to work only to fuck him roughly and punish him.  
> ages:  
> chan & jisung — 22  
> changbin — 20  
> requested by: aronchu on wattpad

"changbinnie! come here and sit with hyung," minho called out, patting the space next to him.

 

changbin hummed before skipping over to minho, cuddling into his side and taking a good look at his hyung. minho wrapped an arm around changbin's waist, pulling him in even closer.

 

"you're so cute," minho smiled, staring at changbin.

 

the younger blushed, playing with his sleeves shyly.

 

"m— me...? cute?" changbin asked, hiding his face into minho's shoulder.

 

"mhm, binnie. you're really cute," minho cupped changbin's cheeks, nuzzling their noses against each other.

 

"t— thank you, hyung..." changbin giggled.

 

jisung was frowning from where he stood, glaring a little when minho pulled changbin into his lap and the two cuddled. the two laughed together, wrapping their arms around each other and cracking jokes. jisung felt his stomach churn at the sight, jealousy filling every little inch of him.

 

chan secretly watched, too, anger surging inside of him. he hated the way minho was touching changbin.

 

jisung walked over to the two and sat next to them, grabbing their attention. changbin quickly noticed jisung's dark expression and tilted his head to the side curiously.

 

"are you okay, hyungie?" changbin asked, leaving minho's lap and crawling over to jisung.

 

jisung gave changbin a look and the younger cowered under the older's expression. he whimpered quietly, looking at his hands and fiddling with his fingers nervously.

 

jisung sighed, reaching out to stroke changbin's head. the younger let out a little sigh in relief, curling up to the older's side. jisung tsked, wrapping an arm around changbin's waist.

 

"needy and clingy bunny," jisung rolled his eyes, slowly feeling his jealousy and anger die down.

 

"you two better not make-out in front of me," minho groaned.

 

changbin purred, stretching out his arms and rubbing his head against jisung's shoulder.

 

"binnie! hyung wants kisses!" woojin was heard from the other side of the room, and changbin turned his head up.

 

he got up off of the floor, skipping away to go to woojin. jisung sat in shock before standing to follow changbin.

 

once jisung looked up, he was disgusted at the sight of changbin kissing woojin's forehead and cheeks.

 

chan stood there too, glaring woojin down. his arms were crossed against his chest and he looked like he was ready to pounce at any given moment. woojin didn't seem to notice the glares from both of the boys and instead just continued to let changbin kiss him.

 

jealousy made the air almost suffocating and when felix walked in, things only seemed to get worse from there.

 

"changbinnie hyung, you're so cute," that was the first thing that felix said.

 

changbin snapped his head towards felix's direction, making grabby hands at the australian as he ran towards him.

 

"lixie!" he giggled, feeling himself being picked up by felix.

 

changbin wrapped his arms around felix's neck, laughing when felix held him tightly, the freckled-boy pressing kisses to changbin's cheeks. it wasn't until felix reached down, his small hands landing on changbin's ass did something snap in the two.

 

that was the last straw.

 

chan and jisung took one good look at each other before knowing exactly what the other wanted. they both walked up to changbin and felix, almost ripping changbin out of felix's hold.

 

"huh, hyungs...? is something wrong?" changbin asked, pouting a little.

 

"baby, we have to get to the studio... there's a little part in your verse that we think we can change up... is that okay?" chan questioned, although something dark and sinister was hidden in his tone.

 

"work? ah, okay... why didn't hyungs just say so?" changbin smiled before waving bye at minho, woojin and felix.

 

"come on," jisung held onto changbin's arm, being quick to drag him out of the room and away from the other members.

 

"okay, okay," changbin rolled his eyes, "sheesh, hyungs... what's got you both so worked up? we have a lot of time to change it up..."

 

"just hurry up," chan mumbled, "we have other things to work on, too."

 

changbin sighed, walking quicker along with chan and jisung. soon enough, they were at the studio. the two older boys pushed changbin into the room and locked the door behind them.

 

chnagbin was about to speak up about the door before he was slammed into the wall by jisung. he gasped out at the impact, his knees shaking. he looked up at the older, feeling his hands being pinned above his head.

 

" _bad boy_ ," jisung breathed out, leaning into changbin's ear so that his words tickled the boy's skin.

 

changbin shivered, looking up at jisung with teary eyes. jisung showed no mercy, however, and used his free hand to squeeze changbin's waist. changbin whined, shaking his head from side to side.

 

"you're such a little fucking slut," jisung growled, his eyes darker than how they were before.

 

changbin's eyes went wide as jisung slipped his hand down to hover over the boy's cock. he then went onto palming it through his pants and changbin let out a loud cry, throwing his head forward.

 

"don't you remember that you belong to _us_ , huh?" chan snarled, "but i guess you're just too dumb to remember, isn't that right? little slut just wants everyone's cock filling him up that he forgot who really owns him. guess we have to teach you again, hm?"

 

"i..." changbin's mouth went dry. he didn't know what to say.

 

" _answer me_ ," chan snapped, tilting changbin's chin so that they were making eye-contact.

 

"'m sorry!" changbin choked out, "didn't mean to... i— i was just being nice with them— 'm sorry, h— hyungs..."

 

"sorry isn't good enough," jisung shook his head, "you were bad and now you have to own up to your mistakes. you have to take your punishment."

 

"please... 'm sorry, hyungies..."

 

"take your clothes off, slut," jisung commanded.

 

changbin whimpered, taking the hem of his shirt in his hands before throwing the clothing over his head. he let his shirt fall onto the floor and yelped when he felt chan pin him against the wall again, licking and biting at his neck.

 

"chan hyung~!" changbin whined, shaking his head.

 

" _quiet_ ," chan growled, biting down harshly on one spot and drawing out a little blood, "if you were good then we wouldn't be in this mess."

 

chan lifted changbin, the younger's back against the wall with his legs wrapped around his waist. the older had his hands on changbin's ass, squeezing it harshly.

 

"please, please, daddy," changbin had finally fully submitted, moaning incoherent words into chan's ear.

 

jisung was heard chuckling from the side, already with all of the items they needed set on the desk. he was already naked, too, his cock hard and leaking.

 

changbin looked at jisung, begging him to come over with his eyes. jisung seemed to get the drift and made his way over to changbin, chan moving over slightly so that they both had space to mark changbin up.

 

"'m all yours, please, please, oppa... please, daddy. 'm all yours, i'll be s— so good for you both," changbin moaned helplessly, feeling chan working on his neck while jisung worked on his collarbones.

 

"good little slut," jisung purred, "finally starting to understand who you belong to."

 

once the two were finally done, they let changbin fall to the ground with a little thud. he was whimpering, his neck and collarbones full of dark red and purple marks. jisung grinned at their artwork while chan started getting rid of his clothes.

 

jisung went on to taking off changbin's pants and boxers, crouching to meet the boy's eyes. changbin looked utterly fucked out already, his hair was a mess and there was drool running down his chin. jisung chuckled, pressing his thumb to changbin's drool and pressing it to his lips. changbin took jisung's thumb into his mouth, sucking lightly.

 

jisung pressed his thumb down onto changbin's tongue, the boy letting out a breathy moan in return. jisung smirked and took out his thumb, going on to finish undressing changbin. he slid off the younger boy's pants and boxers with ease, his little cock springing up and leaking pre-come.

 

chan picked changbin up once he was finally bare, laying the smallest boy down onto the couch.

 

"you know... we were going to prep you and make things easier for you, but since you were being really bad earlier, baby, we're going to try going in raw," jisung said with a click of his tongue.

 

changbin whined a little at the thought of being fucked raw. they've never tried that before. it would be a new experience for all of them, and changbin was all for it.

 

jisung lay himself down, patting on his lap for changbin to climb into. changbin gladly did so, making himself comfortable on the older's lap. jisung reached out to thrust his cock in the cleft of changbin's ass, breathy groans leaving from his mouth.

 

"i bet minho, woojin nor felix could ever make you feel this good, huh?" jisung mocked, grabbing at changbin's hair and pushing his head forward so that his chin was on the older's shoulder.

 

"n— no, o— only daddy and oppa," changbin stuttered, rocking his hips back against jisung's dick.

 

"that's right, little slut," chan pressed the head of his cock to changbin's hole, spreading his cheeks to take a good look as he slowly pushed in.

 

jisung pushed in not long after and the stretch was unbearable. it hurt so badly, feeling their cocks drag against changbin's walls. changbin felt like he was being ripped apart, and he let out the loudest sob he'd ever heard leave from his own mouth.

 

chan wrapped a hand around changbin's throat, squeezing harshly and knocking the air right out of chnagbin's lungs. the youngest tried whining and crying, but it was all too much for him. his mind was getting hazier with each passing second and he felt so light-headed.

 

chan and jisung started up a rough and fast pace, pounding into changbin as if there was no tomorrow. profanities and curses left their mouths, jisung's hands around changbin's waist squeezing hard and making the boy writhe.

 

chan tightened his hand in the slightest, changbin's eyes bulging right out of his skull. his little cock was leaking all over his own and jisung's stomach, making a pretty little pool of pre-come.

 

"take it like the dirty little slut you are," chan growled, furious as he slammed harder into changbin.

 

jisung thrusted in just as hard as chan, although he didn't say much. he just grabbed onto whatever body part he could of changbin and left little crescent marks into his skin with his nails.

 

chan finally let go of changbin's neck and the fresh flow of oxygen felt too good to be real. changbin shut his eyes tightly, heavily breathing onto jisung's back.

 

"who owns you?" jisung finally asked, turning his head to bite down into changbin's ear lobe.

 

"d— daddy and oppa do!" changbin moaned out.

 

"good boy," jisung smiled, "only we can do this to you. only we can make you a little mess with our cocks."

 

chan grinned, kissing down changbin's back. changbin shivered and arched his back, the new angle making chan and jisung reach deeper inside of him— reaching places changbin thought were unreachable.

 

"f— feels too good, daddy! t— too good, oppa!"

 

"fuck... you're so tight, baby— ah," jisung groaned, working his hips up and down roughly.

 

"no matter how many times we fuck you, your hole always takes us so well. it's to tight just for us, huh?" chan spoke in such a dirty manner that changbin just gasped in reply.

 

if they were to both look at changbin's face then they'd see how his eyes were rolled into the back of his skull and drool ran down his chin. they'd see how flushed his cheeks, nose and ears were, how puffy and red his lips were from biting and chewing on them. they'd see the tears running down his smooth cheeks and the way his eyelashes twinkled in the light because they were wet with tears.

 

changbin moaned and cried, his throat really starting to hurt. chan and jisung were still mumbling degrading and filthy words to him. they were calling him their little slut, telling him how good he was for taking it so well. changbin loved it, even though he knew he would feel really sore after— he couldn't help but love everything they gave to him.

 

chan's and jisung's jealously had led them straight to changbin's prostate, changbin letting out mewls and moaning for them to keep hitting that one spot. they complied, angling their hips in such a way that made changbin see stars. he was shaking from the pain and pleasure, the room getting so loud from just his sounds.

 

"n— need to come, please daddy, please oppa," changbin cried out, his high coming in too quickly for his liking.

 

"go on... come on our cocks for us, baby," chan cooed, taking changbin's little cock in his hand and stroking him as hastily as possible.

 

changbin let out a startled cry, his body spamming as he came all over his stomach, jisung's stomach and chan's hand.

 

chan and jisung thrusted faster into the tight heat of changbin, enjoying the growing tightness of the oversensitive boy. it only took a few more thrusts for them both to come, filling up their boyfriend with their seeds. changbin moaned in bliss, in delight as he was filled to the brim with come.

 

chan turned to the desk where the lube and a bunny tail butt plug was. he rolled his eyes at the lube and he got up, pulling out of changbin with a low groan as he threw the lube into the drawer. he took the butt plug, however, and went back over to jisung and changbin. jisung pulled out of changbin, a little whimper leaving from changbin's lips before the butt plug was pushed into him from chan.

 

he sighed in relief, falling onto jisung's chest and snuggling into the older boy. jisung smiled, stroking changbin's head.

 

"as cute as this is, we gotta clean up a little..." chan smiled as well, grabbing some tissues to clean up his hand.

 

jisung took a tissue from chan and lifted changbin up slightly, wiping away any come that was on either of them. changbin whined and complained a little, but he was too sore to move away anyway.

 

"was that okay, bun? you know who you belong to now?" jisung asked, a little chuckle accompanying his words.

 

changbin nodded his head gently, looking over to chan who lay himself down next to jisung on the couch. changbin hummed, moving a little so that he could squeeze in between the two of them.

 

"yes... only you guys..." changbin mumbled sleepily.

 

jisung sat up, grabbing at a blanket and throwing it over them. chan threw his arm over changbin's waist and jisung did the same. they all snuggled into each other, trying to keep as warm as possible.

 

"that's good. we don't want to have to punish you again," chan sighed.

 

"i wouldn't mind, honestly," changbin giggled, making chan and jisung roll their eyes.


	80. i will hold you tightly and never let go [minhoxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: love letter by seventeen  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin was really stressed and he accidentally slipped into his little headspace at a fansign. good thing minho was there to help him.  
> requested by: snschraracha on wattpad
> 
> short because i honestly didn't know what to write sfkssj

changbin knew that he should've told everyone how he had been feeling lately. he had been feeling really stressed but he kept it on the inside, he buried his feelings in deep. he didn't want to open up to anyone... just the thought of it made him feel sick.

 

even to his boyfriend, minho.

 

minho and the other members knew that he was a little but... changbin didn't like going into his headspace often. it just didn't feel right to him... he didn't want to burden anyone with taking care of little him.

 

but, burying your feelings and closing yourself off from others sure didn't help. not when changbin didn't know that he would slip during a fansign at any given moment.

 

he was feeling stressed, sure, but... he'd never slipped during a fansign before. he always tried his hardest not to, even when fans gave him cute headbands and plushies. he always cleared his head and forced himself into his big headspace.

 

the only thing changbin could recall was feeling numb during the fansign. he forced a smile to everyone and tried his best to laugh during everything until the fansign was almost over. they had around twenty fans or so left to get their things signed.

 

and then everything happened so quickly— too quickly, actually. changbin blinked and suddenly he felt much smaller and happier. there was a fan who was staring down at him with a smile, placing bunny ears on his head.

 

changbin just giggled, feeling a real smile creep up onto his face. the fan seemed delighted at changbin's reaction, letting the boy sign her album before moving onto hyunjin.

 

changbin kicked his feet forwards and backwards, cuddling into the mountain of plushies he received during the fansign. hyunjin looked over at him with confusion.

 

minho was on the other side of changbin and he seemed to have finally caught on with what was happening. he turned to the younger who stared back at minho.

 

"changbin?" minho whispered.

 

changbin tilted his head to the side.

 

"yes, hyungie?" his voice was a little higher and had a certain sound to it.

 

it finally clicked in minho's head that yes— changbin was little. the older panicked a little but shook his head. he couldn't panic now. not when the fansign was almost over.

 

it was fine, things were going to turn out okay as long as no-one exposed changbin. he'd be okay signing the albums with a little assistance, but nobody could make it too obvious.

 

"... are you little?" minho asked, just trying to make sure.

 

"mm... maybe," changbin giggled again, "hyungie, binnie's hungwey..."

 

"the fansign is almost over... could you wait a little bit for me, baby?" minho pat changbin's head gently.

 

the little nodded his head.

 

"okay!"

 

the rest of the fansign went by rather quickly, and before anyone even knew it, they were back at the dorms. changbin was upside down on the couch, humming to himself.

 

minho walked into the room, sighing at the sight of changbin.

 

"baby, come on... you'll fall and hit your head," minho scolded.

 

changbin whimpered, sifting up straight and staring at minho.

 

"does... does hyungie not like small binnie?" changbin asked, tears welling up in his eyes.

 

minho rapidly shook his head from side to side.

 

"that's not it, baby. i love you no matter how you are... it's just that... you're usually only small when something big happens," minho sat down next to changbin, "is everything alright?"

 

"don't know what hyungie means... binnie ish okay," changbin smiled, "can binnie have cookies please, hyungie?"

 

"... okay," minho got up, reaching out to hold changbin's hand, "come on. i'll get you some cookies."

 

changbin giggled, skipping along with minho as they entered the kitchen. his eyes landed on the jar of cookies on the table and he reached out for them.

 

"hyungie... help please," changbin begged, holding out the jar for minho to take.

 

minho took it with a little smile and opened the jar for changbin. he took out a cookie and handed it to the boy.

 

"what do you say?"

 

"fank you, hyungie!" chnagbin took the cookie and placed it into his mouth, biting down into it and savouring then taste.

 

minho shut the jar and put it back onto the table, watching as his boyfriend ate his cookie in silence.

 

he couldn't stop feeling like something was wrong with changbin. he wouldn't slip for no reason, and especially not now. he'd been so distant lately, so for him to slip in the middle of a fansign was just so unusual.

 

minho couldn't ask changbin now anyway. the boy was gone far too deep in his headspace. besides, he loved spending every single second he could with little binnie, because it wasn't often he could see him.

 

"baby, let's get you changed, yeah?" minho held his arms out for changbin to jump into.

 

changbin hummed in reply, climbing into minho's arms and letting the older carry him into his room. changbin clawed at minho's hoodie, looking up at the older with his innocent eyes.

 

"wanna wear hyungie's hoodie... please."

 

"alright," minho chuckled, setting changbin down before silently taking off his hoodie for changbin to wear.

 

the younger boy took the hoodie and threw it over himself, giggling before running over to the bed and jumping under the covers. minho cocked his head to the side curiously, climbing in with chnagbin.

 

"what's got my baby in such a good mood?" minho asked, cooing and pressing a kiss to changbin's chin.

 

"haven't cuddled hyungie in forever," changbin whined, "missed hyungie so much..."

 

"hyung has missed you too... just why haven't you been cuddling hyung, hm?"

 

"big binnie knows... little binnie doesn't..." changbin sighed, burying his head into minho's chest.

 

minho nodded his head slowly, biting onto his bottom lip.

 

"okay, then, baby..."

 

changbin cuddled even closer into minho, shutting his eyes tightly. minho sighed, wrapping an arm around changbin's waist.

 

"you know..." minho mumbled, "you're free to tell me whatever's on your mind, baby. i'm here to listen to all of your thoughts and worries."

 

changbin didn't respond, and minho just assumed he fell asleep before he heard changbin let out a little sob. minho quickly looked down with worry, cupping the boy's cheeks.

 

"hey, hey, what's wrong? why are you crying?"

 

"h— hyung i've been s— so stressed..." chnagbin cried, shaking his head, "i'm sorry! i— i'm so sorry!"

 

"you have nothing to be sorry about... don't cry, please..." minho kissed changbin's forehead, "come on, baby... i know that it's been rough for you, but... you have nothing to be sorry for, okay? you haven't done anything wrong..."

 

"i just— i thought you didn't like little binnie! i— i've just been so, so stressed because of work and i didn't mean to slip so r— randomly..."

 

"hey, hey... it's okay. you're allowed to slip, you can't control yourself. you shouldn't keep it in, you know that..." minho sighed, "i've been so worried for you, you know? you know that you could never ever bother me."

 

"b— but i... i still feel that way," chnagbin whimpered, wiping at his eyes.

 

"it's okay, changbin. i love little you just as much as i love this you. it's okay to get stressed and use your headspace to make you feel better. i'm always here for you," minho promised.

 

"d— do you promise...?" changbin sniffled.

 

"of course. i promise."

 

"i— thank you..." changbin smiled through his tears, "thank you, hyung..."

 

"i'll never leave your side," minho smiled back, "how about we go to sleep and you can be as little as you want tomorrow?"

 

"i... i would love that. t— thank you so much, hyungie... i love you, hyung..." changbin mumbled.

 

"i love you too, baby."


	81. i’m talkin’ about your body [aussielinexchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: body by mino  
> genre/warnings: smut, hyung kink, daddy kink, praise kink, light degradation, size kink, double penetration, overstimulation, cross-dressing  
> description: college kids chan and felix are troublemakers, and one day they're told to stay behind because of misbehaviour. the teachers can't look after them so they put their must trusted student, changbin, in charge. changbin captures the attention of chan and felix almost immediately with how he looks, and that's when they decide that they want to have their way with him. they wait two hours for everyone to leave before blocking off the door and making a move on changbin.  
> ages:  
> chan & felix — 20  
> changbin — 21  
> heights:  
> chan & felix — 178 cm  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> requested by: @sensitive_bby on wattpad

"i can't believe we're stuck in here," felix groaned.

 

"yeah, me neither," chan sighed, "two hours is way too long."

 

"now, changbin... we're trusting you to look after these two. you can let them go after five— so in two hours. everyone will leave straight after the meeting, so you can, too. make yourself at home here, study maybe? or even play on your phone. you're a good student, anyway... i know you'll do well," chan and felix could hear the teacher talking to this changbin student outside.

 

"i will definitely try my best!" they could hear changbin respond.

 

the teacher answered with a simple hum before the sounds of footsteps walking away could be heard. seconds later, a boy entered the room and both chan and felix could feel their jaws drop.

 

changbin was a boy with tresses of caramel upon his head, falling over his soft and innocent eyes. his lips were round and pouty, perfect for kissing. they also had a little glossy layer to them, making them shine brightly in the sunlight. his cheeks were tinted a slight pink and they looked so squishy. he looked really short, and he wore the cutest little pink sweater with a pretty white skirt along with knee-high socks.

 

"um... h— hi," changbin mumbled rather shyly, feeling embarrassed under their gazes, "i'm seo changbin... i— i think i'm a year older than you two...?"

 

"hi, i'm lee yongbok but i prefer felix. this is bang chan, or chris— my partner in crime and best friend since diapers," felix greeted, staring at changbin's legs and thighs.

 

"hey, cutie," chan winked.

 

"h— hey..." changbin blushed, "i— it's nice meeting you two... even though the situation in which we met isn't the best..."

 

"i guess we'll have a pretty boy taking care of us for a whole two hours, huh?" felix clicked his tongue.

 

changbin shook his head, his face still beet red.

 

"i don't know... i'm not pretty," changbin smiled sheepishly, "t— thank you for saying so, though..."

 

"you're so short..." chan snickered.

 

changbin whipped his head towards chan's direction, a soft whine leaving from his lips. he balled his fists and stomped a little on the ground.

 

both chan and felix loved the little sound that left changbin's mouth, and found him so cute while he was trying to look angry.

 

"i— it's not my fault that i was born this way!" changbin stammered, crossing his arms over his chest now.

 

chan bit onto his bottom lip, standing up and staring changbin down as if the older male was his prey. he look slow strides towards changbin as the boy cowered a little in fear, stepping back and letting his back hit against a desk. changbin yelped, tripping over his own feet but, thankfully, chan grabbed onto his wrist and pulled him into his chest before the boy could fall.

 

"woah there, little bun. careful... you'll hurt yourself," felix tsked from where he sat.

 

"i'm y— your hyung..." changbin mumbled, shaking his head.

 

"not for long. call me hyung, baby. i wanna hear you say it," felix stared straight into chnagbin's eyes.

 

changbin gulped, feeling as chan's grip on him tightened.

 

"come on, baby. say it."

 

"i... h— hyung..." changbin squeaked out.

 

"ah, how cute..." chan smiled, finally letting go of changbin and walking back to his seat.

 

changbin let out a little sigh in relief, sitting himself down as well. chan and felix kept their eyes on the small boy, watching his every move closely. changbin shifted uncomfortably under their hard stares, trying to keep his attention on his phone.

 

"to be frank with you— we want to have our way with you, little bunny," chan hummed.

 

changbin looked up, confusion evident on his face. he tilted his head to the side like a lost little puppy.

 

"what... does that mean?" changbin asked innocently.

 

"oh my god, he's so fucking innocent— i am going to ruin him," felix mumbled under his breath, earning himself a little laugh from chan.

 

"w— what's going on...?"

 

"you'll find out soon enough, baby,"

 

changbin stared at the two, clearly confused. he hummed before looking at his phone again, sending his best friend hyunjin a few messages.

 

he jumped once he felt his phone buzzing and realised that hyunjin was calling him. he hesitantly clicked the answer button and held the device up to his ear.

 

"hello...?"

 

"changbin hyung! where are you?" hyunjin's voice came booming over the phone and he almost blasted changbin's ear drums off.

 

"ah— jinnie..." changbin whined, "i said in the group chat that i'm staying after school for some stuff... i'll be done and out of here in two hours..."

 

"that's too long, hyung! i miss you..."

 

"i miss you too... i'll be done before you even know it, i promise. i can't ever miss a sleepover at your place— you know that!" changbin giggled.

 

chan and felix stared in awe at the smiling and giggling boy. his laugh was so mesmerising, and the way his hair kept falling over his eyes as well as his fingers that were tangled in a strand, fiddling with it gently made the younger two's hearts melt.

 

changbin noticed the two staring again so he looked over curiously, his bottom lip sucked in between his teeth.

 

"i'll be fine... i can walk there... it's only like a thirty minute walk," changbin sighed, staring back at chan and felix with the same intensity.

 

hyunjin said something more and changbin felt his face turning a bright shade of red.

 

"i'm not pretty! i... jinnie, don't say that~ i'll be okay... no! a creepy man won't try to do those things to me! i— yeah— so what if i wear skirts? no-one will do anything to me! you're too protective... i know that you love me— i love you too, shush... yeah, that's true but you're the creep here if anything! you're always touching my butt... what do you mean by it's nice and round? jinnie— i—"

 

hyunjin hung up on changbin and the older boy just sighed in frustration. he set his phone onto the table and crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"what a meanie..."

 

"uh... are you okay?" felix wore the ghost of a smile.

 

"yeah, i t— think... my best friend is just being silly..." changbin coughed gently.

 

"oh. he sounds... interesting?" chan laughed a little, although he could only feel jealously making him bitter on the inside.

 

"he's a pervert sometimes but he means well..." changbin shrugged, looking over at the clock.

 

"there's so much time to left to kill," felix spoke for changbin, groaning in boredom.

 

"mm, yeah... this is going to be boring for you two... i'm sorry for that," changbin apologised.

 

"don't apologise. we chose to misbehave," chan chuckled, "we put ourselves in this situation."

 

"i— well... i don't really know how to respond to that... i guess it's true..." changbin pushed two fingers past his lips in thought.

 

chan and felix stared at his fingers and his lips, watching carefully as the older was basically sucking on his fingers.

 

"fuck, that's hot..." chan muttered under his breath.

 

"here... don't tell the teachers but we can watch things on my phone together! that'll pass the time..." changbin got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to chan and felix.

 

changbin hummed in thought, pushing the desks chan and felix were at together. he then went onto grabbing another chair before he felt a tug at his wrist and he looked over to felix. felix pulled him down onto his lap, chin over changbin's shoulder.

 

changbin blushed but relaxed anyway, setting the phone up on the table and leaning it against a few books for them all.

 

"um... please tell me if you feel uncomfortable, yongbok..." changbin mumbled.

 

"don't call me that... call me felix," felix whispered into changbin's ear, his hot breath against changbin's skin making him shiver.

 

"o— okay..." changbin trailed off, "um... what do you guys want to watch?"

 

"i'm fine with anything," chan smiled.

 

"same here," felix shrugged.

 

"oh... um— uh... then could we watch the little mermaid, please?" changbin asked shyly.

 

chan nodded his head, pushing his chair right against felix's one and took changbin's leg, placing it over his thigh.

 

"cute... sure, bun," felix answered, wrapping his arms around changbin's waist to keep him safe and secure, "you're so tiny..."

 

"no, i'm not..." changbin whined, "i'm average height..."

 

"shut it. you're tiny and it's adorable," chan rolled his eyes.

 

"... ignoring you two starting now," changbin crossed his arms over his chest again.

 

the three watched the movie for a bit and somehow changbin ended up in both of their laps. he shifted around a lot, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible, his ass rubbing against the two making it hard for them to concentrate on the pixellated characters on the screen.

 

"eric! you're such a meanie! ariel is right there!" changbin yelled at some point, pouting and whimpering.

 

"calm down, baby," felix ran his fingers through changbin's hair.

 

changbin looked over at felix, red dusting his cheeks.

 

"b— baby...?" he asked slowly.

 

"yeah. baby," felix offered a little smile.

 

"mm... i like that," changbin looked back over to the screen but both chan and felix could see a little smile appear on the boy's face.

 

the movie was done after a while and changbin looked at the clock to realise that they had about less than half an hour left. he turned some music on his phone before turning on both of the boys' laps to face them.

 

"now i'm bored..." he pouted, "there's nothing to do..."

 

"get to know each other session?" chan suggested.

 

"oh! that's a good idea, channie..." changbin nodded his head.

 

the three asked each other questions back and forth and got to know one another a little bit more. changbin really intrigued chan and felix, and they realised that he was so much more than just the school's pretty boy. he had an innocent nature to him and he was really sweet, too. he seemed to treasure people a lot, and he had a soft spot for pastels and other cute things. he had a munchlax plushy named gyu that he couldn't sleep without.

 

"you're such a baby..." chan grinned rather playfully.

 

changbin scoffed, "n— no, i'm not..."

 

"right. oh..." felix looked over at the clock, "it's time..."

 

"already? huh..." changbin slowly started getting off their laps, pushing the desks back to where they originally were.

 

changbin turned to the two with a little smile, "i guess you're both free now..."

 

"well, actually," felix got up, walking towards the door and then pushing over a desk to block the door off.

 

changbin blinked a few times in confusion, tilting his head to the side, "is... is something wrong?"

 

"remember when we said you'd show you what we meant by having our way with you? well, we wanted to show you now..." chan got up as well, chuckling a little as he approached changbin.

 

changbin was still staring in confusion, and he was going to open up his mouth to say something before he felt himself being pinned to a desk by chan. the oldest panicked for a second, yet he was still confused.

 

chan leaned down, brushing his lips over changbin's ear. changbin shuddered, eyes bulging as he stared up at chan. he felt so trapped under the much taller's body. in a way... he quite enjoyed it.

 

"you don't know how pretty you are..." felix growled a little, "as soon as we laid our eyes on you, we knew that we had to have you."

 

"w— what...? h— have me...?"

 

"you're so pretty, we want to make you ours," chan licked a long stripe up changbin's neck.

 

"a— as in... y— you want to make love to me...?" changbin stuttered, his face a dark shade of red.

 

"yeah. that's what we mean," felix chuckled, "what? have you never done this before?"

 

"i'm... i'm a virgin..." changbin said, his voice barely above a whisper.

 

chan and felix caught what he said of course, and they were a little surprised. they stared at changbin for a bit before nodding their heads.

 

"so... if you're fine with it... we'd like to be your first time," chan bit onto his bottom lip, staring down at the boy caged underneath his arms.

 

"um— o— okay... i... i just really don't know what i'm doing..." changbin felt felix pick up his hand and caress it gently.

 

"we'll do the work. you'll be okay," felix reassured, "we'll be here to guide you through it all."

 

"o... okay..."

 

"lix, fuck... we don't have lube or anything," chan groaned in frustration, "i just remembered..."

 

"well... of course we wouldn't bring that shit if we thought that a crusty old bitch was going to watch over us," felix rolled his eyes, "mm... the pretty boy was taking care of us, and now _we'll_ be the ones taking care of the pretty boy."

 

"you guys are tall..." changbin whispered, "i— i feel trapped..."

 

"good. you're so tiny, it'll be a miracle to see you underneath us," felix just purred, "okay... hm... sit up on the desk, baby."

 

chan stepped back from changbin and the oldest did as told, sitting up on the table and staring expectantly at the two. felix set his hand down onto changbin's thigh, squeezing it gently and leaning in to press kisses onto his neck.

 

changbin shivered, tilting his head up for better access. chan seemed to lean in as well, kissing all over changbin's neck before biting down. changbin yelped, his eyes glazing over with tears.

 

the two slowly left marks all over changbin's neck, his usual honey-coloured skin not being seen under all of the red and purple.

 

"you're ours," chan mumbled against changbin's skin, "no-one can touch you like this, do you understand?"

 

"yes..." changbin whimpered.

 

chan and felix pulled back, grins on their faces. changbin lightly touched his neck, flinching upon the littlest touch on a mark.

 

"pretty," felix complimented, "they're pretty on you."

 

"t— thank you..." changbin mumbled shyly, "u— um... should i take off my clothes...?"

 

"actually..." chan looked the boy up and down, "leave everything on. you look cute like that."

 

changbin nodded his head, shyly fumbling with his sweater paws. felix hummed, playing with the hem of the older's skirt and lifting it slightly.

 

"my, my... well, isn't this just a sight to see?" felix palmed changbin gently, the boy throwing his head forward and whimpering in pleasure.

 

"lixie!"

 

"our pretty baby is wearing the cutest little pink panties," felix grinned.

 

"i... n— no— i..." changbin hid his face in his sweater paws.

 

"hm? dirty slut wanted to be fucked, didn't he?" chan asked, "well, then i guess we have no choice but to give him what he wants, isn't that right?"

 

"please..." changbin begged almost pathetically, "n— need hyungs..."

 

"hyung and daddy," chan corrected.

 

"what's the best way to go about this...?" felix turned to the desks and chairs, "hm... chris, you could sit down on one of the chairs and then binnie can climb into your lap. i'll come up from behind, maybe."

 

"that's true..."

 

chan looked over at changbin who was still hiding his face into his sleeves. he chuckled, fumbling with his pants.

 

"you hear that, baby? you know what to do?" chan asked.

 

changbin stopped hiding his face and he nodded his head slowly. he stared in curiosity as chan and felix slid down their pants and boxers.

 

chan sat down on a chair, beckoning changbin over with his index finger. changbin hopped off of the desk and made his way over to chan, sitting himself down onto the younger's lap.

 

"daddy... y— you're big," changbin mumbled, grinding himself down against chan.

 

chan hissed, holding onto changbin's waist roughly through his sweater.

 

"we don't have lube... i hope you're okay with that. i know it's your first time, so it'll be rough without lube..." chan bit onto his bottom lip.

 

"i'll be o— okay..." changbin answered hesitantly.

 

"... are you sure?" felix asked, patting changbin's head from behind.

 

"'m sure, hyungie..." changbin nodded eagerly.

 

"just to be really sure..." felix spat in his hand, rubbing it between his fingers before moving aside changbin's panties and pushing a finger in.

 

changbin gasped, grinding back against felix's finger and also creating a friction for chan. chan bit onto his bottom lip, growling a little.

 

"g— good, hyungie..." changbin squeaked out, "m— more... please..."

 

"slut," felix shoved in another finger, scissoring the two digits around.

 

"s— so much better than my fingers..." changbin whimpered, his chin falling forward onto chan's shoulder.

 

"obviously," chan chuckled.

 

felix pushed in two more fingers, thrusting all four of his fingers in and out. changbin's breath became really shaky as he shut his eyes tightly, still rutting his hips against chan's crotch.

 

"oh god..." chan groaned, "fuck, baby..."

 

"h— hyung..." changbin cried, "i— i feel fuzzy..."

 

"don't come yet," felix pulled out his fingers, a whine leaving from changbin's mouth.

 

"but, hyung..." changbin whimpered.

 

"shush..." chan mumbled, "something a lot bigger will fill you up instead."

 

chan lifted changbin up in the slightest, just enough to line up his cock to the boy's entrance.

 

"you ready?" chan hummed.

 

"yes, d— daddy..."

 

changbin squeaked and whined once chan slowly started to set the boy down, the younger's cock dragging against his walls. he cried out, the pain being unbearable. he shook against chan's chest, his breath hitching.

 

"does it hurt?" chan asked, "i'm sorry, should i stop?"

 

"n— no... j— just... l— let me adjust..." changbin choked out.

 

"okay. you're such a good boy for us," chan kissed changbin's head gently.

 

"g— good b— boy?" changbin asked, blush spreading across his face.

 

"yeah. you're such a good boy," chan smiled.

 

changbin seemed to become really giggly at the comment again, burying his face into the crook of chan's neck.

 

the pain was slowly subsiding, chan's praises making changbin feel really happy and giddy.

 

"baby," felix pressed a kiss against changbin's neck, making the older shiver at the contact, "you think you can take me now, hm?"

 

"mm... i— i think so, hyung..." changbin mumbled.

 

"okay... tell me if it becomes too much," felix guided his cock to changbin's hole, slowly pushing into him alongside chan's member.

 

the friction made the two tops groan out lowly. tears rolled down changbin's cheeks, little sounds of discomfort leaving from his mouth. felix shushed the older male, running his fingers through changbin's hair in a soothing manner.

 

"sh... you're taking us so well... you're such a good boy, angel. we're so proud of you," felix cooed, finally bottoming out.

 

wails of pain and pleasure left from changbin's mouth. he hid his face with his sweater paws, biting down onto his sleeves to quiet himself down.

 

"hng... h— hurts..."

 

"i know, princess... calm down, daddy promises you'll feel better soon..." chan whispered.

 

a few minutes settled by quicker than the three knew it, and changbin finally felt like he could take it. the two were stretching him out roughly, their sizes being unbearable despite how long they were in this position for. changbin was surprised at how felix was even keeping himself up for so long.

 

"please..." changbin whined, "s— start moving, please..."

 

felix was the first to start moving, rapidly moving in and out of changbin. chan started moving as well, thrusting up against changbin and making the boy whimper out. the stretch was way too much for changbin, he felt so full with the both of them inside of him.

 

he'd obviously played with himself before, but this was so much different. the two made him feel so many things at once, it was just too much for him.

 

changbin looked so small in between the two, his tiny body absolutely trapped. he was still biting down onto his sweater, the sweetest and cutest moans leaving from his mouth.

 

"you look so cute and small like this... you're just the most obedient and prettiest boy for us, aren't you?" chan asked, his tone soft and sweet.

 

"h— hng— ah... d— daddy— hyungie— ah..."

 

"you're so fucking cute," felix purred.

 

"p— please— i... i— i think i'm going to..." changbin shut his eyes tightly, coming all over himself, "i— i'm sorry— ah— s— sorry..."

 

"don't apologise... you're doing so, so well," chan smiled, "pretty baby made a mess all over himself... you came so quickly because that was your first time, it's okay. don't feel sorry."

 

"f— feels so good... t— too much," changbin was still trembling, his mind hazy from the pleasure.

 

"you like being overstimulated, hm?" felix chuckled, hitting all of the right places inside of changbin.

 

"yes! y— yes! please, please... more, please," despite it being too much for changbin, he just wanted more.

 

he wanted chan and felix to come as well, he wanted to make them feel as good as they made him feel.

 

he clenched around them both, the two muttering profanities at the tightness.

 

"fuck... not going to last long," chan groaned, "fuck, oh fuck, baby... fuck, you're so good for daddy..."

 

the two pounded harder into changbin, trying to make him come once again. the older screamed and cried, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

 

"t— there! r— right there!"

 

chan and felix aimed for that exact spot, changbin making the loudest sounds since they started. all three boys were sweating badly, the sounds of skin slapping against skin filling up the entire classroom.

 

their moans and groans sounded like a sweet rhythm together. the sounds bounced off of the walls, filling their ears. they were surprised that no-one had found out yet.

 

"fuck... hyung is really close as well now, baby," felix groaned.

 

"g— gonna come a— again..." changbin whimpered, "please, please, c— can i...?"

 

"yeah, baby... come all over yourself for us again," chan hummed.

 

changbin cried out before coming again. he really felt tired now, his body hurt like hell and his throat was sore from screaming. he could barely register chan and felix pulling out before he was already on his knees in front of them, his mouth wide open and tongue out for them both.

 

chan and felix both groaned at the sight, jerking themselves off faster and spilling their loads all over changbin's face.

 

a lot of the come landed on changbin's cheeks and his eyelashes, but most of it was on his lips and his tongue. changbin whined, swallowing what he could. he stared up at other two expectantly, and they just cooed at him in return.

 

"you were such a good boy for us," felix praised, "so, so good..."

 

"t— thank you..." changbin smiled, wiping at his face with his hands.

 

"ah..." chan took off his hoodie and shirt, using his shirt to wipe at changbin's face and his hands, "let me clean you up... let me wipe up your thighs, too... don't want you to be uncomfortable..."

 

"are you two really troublemakers?" changbin giggled a little, letting chan wipe him up.

 

"well, yeah..." felix sighed.

 

chan stepped back from changbin after he was done, grabbing his bag and stuffing his shirt into it.

 

"i guess," changbin slowly stood up, his legs shaking, "i'll get going... i know that this is probably a one time only thing because... you guys do this with other people..."

 

changbin took one step and yelped before feeling himself fall to the ground. felix wrapped an arm around changbin's waist, setting him down gently onto the floor.

 

"don't move around so much... you'll hurt yourself," felix warned, "let me carry you..."

 

"no, no... it's okay. you guys have places to go, i— i'll be fine," changbin tried standing up again, only for felix to hold him down gently.

 

"okay, honestly..." felix looked at chan for a second before his gaze settled onto changbin again, "chris and i really like you... and we were wondering if this could be more than just a one time thing... we want to be more than that."

 

"i..." changbin's face went red, "r— really...?"

 

"yeah..." chan smiled, "i know that we're known troublemakers, but... you're... something else, really. you make us feel... different. i think it's safe to say that lix and i want to take this into another direction... we want to be with you. you just stand out from what we usually have with other people... and i think... we're willing to change for the better with you."

 

"oh... oh! i... that's overwhelming..." changbin nodded his head, "o— okay... i— i want to try things out, too..."

 

"great!" felix grinned, "how does it sound for us to take you back to our place to get you cleaned up? maybe you could stay over and we could cuddle... things like that... and, uh... maybe we could go out on a date tomorrow...?"

 

"that sounds like a great idea," changbin giggled, feeling himself being picked up by felix and set onto a desk.

 

"we'll start cleaning here up, then. sit there and don't move or you'll hurt yourself, alright?" chan pressed a kiss to changbin's head before picking up his discarded hoodie and pulling it over himself.

 

"mm... okay..."

 

**hyunjin 💕💕🥰**

 

hyung it's been over two hours

changbin hyung

it's been almost three hours where are you

hyung

i swear to woojin

HYUNG

ANSWER MESDKAJSJ


	82. i’m trapped inside myself and i’m dead [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: save me by bts  
> genre/warnings: severe angst, suicide attempt, mentions of self-harm  
> description: changbin tries to commit suicide by jumping off the jyp building after the comments online get too much for him. chan and jisung find him in time and try their best to keep him alive, supporting him from then on.  
> requested by: aronchu on wattpad
> 
> ew this is bad

changbin felt broken a long time ago.

 

he was run-down. he lost all of his energy far too long ago. all of what he used to be became a distant memory. he felt alone in his mind, left only with the darkness of his insecurities and fears.

 

he lost his wings to the battle with his head. that freedom he used to possess in his music, in his voice— it was all gone.

 

he no longer felt pride in the things he was doing, he never felt happy like he should've been. music was his passion, what he had worked so many rough years to do, yet he felt absolutely fed-up with it.

 

maybe he was just fed-up with himself.

 

he didn't know if any of his members saw his lack in motivation or how much he had changed, but he was thankful that they didn't approach him about it. he didn't want to bother them, that was the last thing he'd want.

 

changbin spent his days drowning in his own anxiety, reading comments about himself and trying to change. he stopped eating, stopped working-out, stopped sleeping, stopped caring— anything that he thought would make his fans happy. it was a risk he was willing to take because he didn't care for himself.

 

he just wanted to feel complete again, wanted to feel whole like he used to be. he wanted to be happy, he wanted people to be proud of him. was that too selfish of him to ask for?

 

maybe.

 

but as days went on, changbin found that nothing he was doing was working. the endless hate just wouldn't stop, the comments getting more hateful and despicable. they were starting to bring his members in, too. they said that the group didn't deserve someone like him, that they needed someone who was actually talented. changbin was starting to believe all of those hurtful lies.

 

was he fighting himself? or was he was fighting the world?

 

he really didn't know.

 

it had all gotten too much at some point that all changbin could remember was seeing red in his vision, on his hands, on his arms, staining the floor— on the blade.

 

he cried that night in the bathroom for what felt like hours until it was morning. he then forced himself to clean everything up and then head to the studio, none of the members realising what had happened.

 

except, maybe two did notice.

 

chan and jisung were always aware of the slightest change in changbin. they'd been friends the longest, and something was definitely wrong with the way he'd been acting.

 

they heard him in the bathroom last night but didn't know how to approach him. they watched as he left to the studio. alone.

 

they really did want to talk to him, but it was so difficult. how could they just approach him about a topic that was so sensitive?

 

it all became too much for changbin one day.

 

he was reading through some comments on his new post, biting onto his bottom lip and swallowing hard at all of the gruesome words. there were so many death threats and people telling him to end his life.

 

his heart was shattered already, but he could only feel it break into even tinier pieces now.

 

something finally snapped in changbin at that very moment. he set his phone down and his only thought was to get away. he wanted to fly even though his wings had been snapped away from him long ago.

 

he got up and quickly made his way out of the room. there was only one choice he could make. only one way for him to escape from everything.

 

chan and jisung watched as changbin rushed out of the room, and they decided to follow after him. who knows what the boy was planning?

 

changbin made his way out onto the roof of the jyp building, feeling the wind against his hair and skin, tickling him.

 

the sun was setting. it was a beautiful sight. it gave changbin a sense of longing and peace. it made him feel a little happier staring at the sun while it met its end for a dark abyss to consume the sky.

 

he wondered for a second if that would've been the last time he would see the sunset like that. he made his way over to the edge of the building, holding onto the railing tightly.

 

"it's cold out tonight..." changbin mumbled, "but... why should it matter? all i feel is coldness on the inside... and now all i will feel is darkness."

 

changbin shuddered, but he couldn't bring it up in himself to care.

 

he really hadn't cared for so long now.

 

he was accustomed to feeling numb, and now that he was finally here... finally feeling and seeing that light at the end of the tunnel. maybe it wouldn't be so bad to see life on the other end. maybe he'd be happier.

 

changbin stared at the city lights, the light that once filled his eyes with joy, the little spark that made everyone look at him in awe was gone. he could feel a few warm tears slip from his eyes as he made his way over the railing. the tears were a contrast to the cold wind. he clung onto the railing like it was the last thing keeping him alive.

 

it was the last thing keeping him alive.

 

he looked up at the sky one last time.

 

"at least there was one good thing in this lifetime..." changbin smiled at the thought of the other members— his family— his _home_.

 

but they didn't need him anymore.

 

"goodbye, cruel world," changbin smiled before finally letting himself go, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

he was falling and falling, yet there was no impact. he kept his eyes closed to embrace the pain but nothing ever came.

 

he finally opened them up after what felt like forever only to realise that there were arms wrapped tightly around him, the sounds of crying filling his ears.

 

"w— why would you do that?!" jisung practically screamed, his warm body shaking against changbin's own cold one.

 

he stayed silent and unresponsive between the two of them, wrapping his arms around them as well.

 

"i'm... sorry," was all changbin could manage to mutter out as he felt tears running down his cheeks as well, much more rapidly now.

 

"please... please don't do that ever again..." chan could barely choke out.

 

changbin's heart ached. he couldn't believe what had happened in the past few minutes. it was all too much for him. he couldn't believe that he had almost taken his life away.

 

"we're sorry," jisung mumbled, "w— we should've taken care of you— should've approached you when we knew something was wrong..."

 

"no... i— i'm sorry for not telling anyone... i— i'm sorry for letting the darkness fester me... i— i should've known better..." changbin wiped at his eyes, "i— i almost..."

 

"we know, we know... don't apologise, baby, please... you couldn't control it and there was a lot going on in your mind..." chan shook his head, "come on... let's head back to the studio and warm up. you're freezing."

 

changbin let himself be picked up by chan while jisung held his hand, rubbing it soothingly as they made their way off of the roof. changbin shivered at the thought of what would've happened if chan and jisung didn't stop him.

 

it was an impulsive move, and a silly thing for him to have done.

 

he snuggled against chan's chest while squeezing jisung's hand. jisung smiled, leaning down to kiss at the base of their linked fingers.

 

"please... don't ever do that again," jisung muttered, "please... whatever you do... i don't know what i'd do with myself if... if that happened..."

 

"o— okay... i'll try," changbin answered.

 

" _promise_ us," chan begged, "please promise us."

 

changbin gulped nut nodded his head nonetheless.

 

"i promise."

 

that was all chan and jisung needed to hear. they made it to the studio and quickly got in, shutting the door behind them and turning on the heater. chan set changbin down onto the couch, fixing up the boy's hoodie and trying to keep him warm.

 

"we love you, changbin..." chan looked straight into changbin's eyes, "yeah?"

 

"y— yeah... love you both, too," changbin smiled gently, "i'm sorry, again..."

 

"don't be. just remember that you're always loved by us and the other members. i get that you've been feeling down— we've seen the comments... they're cruel but they're not true. you'll always be the perfect one for us and the group, you know that... you know that we'll always love you no matter what happens," jisung got out a fluffy blanket from out of a cupboard and made his way over to the other two.

 

jisung sat on the other side of changbin, wrapping the blanket all around the three of them and snuggling in close.

 

"t— thank you, sung..."

 

"always," jisung smiled.

 

"we're not letting you out of our sight ever again," chan mumbled, "please stay safe. we're here to protect you. don't ever leave..."

 

"i— i won't..." changbin held both chan's and jisung's hand, "i won't ever leave you two..."

 

"good. we'll make sure of it."


	83. trust me, i’ll treat you the very best [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: cocktail by ikon  
> genre/warnings: smut, hyung kink, light humiliation, spitting, size difference, tummy bulging  
> description: changbin runs a nsfw blog where he posts pictures of himself as well as answers to short prompts and imagines. one time, hyunjin catches changbin in the act and watches for a bit before making himself known.  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad

"i hope hyunjinnie doesn't mind..." changbin hummed, staring at hyunjin's white shirt before throwing it over himself.

 

he took a good look at himself in the mirror, hyunjin's shirt covering the pretty bunny tail butt plug he had in. changbin giggled a little, sitting himself down onto hyunjin's bed and making himself comfortable. he sat on his knees and pulled the shirt up just barely enough for the little butt plug to peek out.

 

changbin took out his phone and snapped a few photos from different angles, lifting up a leg or two when needed and then finally settling down onto the bed again. he pouted at a few photos not turning out the way he wanted them to, quickly deleting them and trying out the poses again.

 

he continued doing this for a good while, taking photos and posing. he enjoyed doing this in his time with no-one to bother him. the other members wouldn't know, and why did they need to, anyway? there was no harm in wearing hyunjin's shirt. maybe changbin could keep the shirt for himself afterwards, it wasn't like hyunjin would notice, right?

 

hyunjin entered the dorms, surprised to see that changbin, chan and jisung weren't watching television or something. the group was separated for the day, hyunjin had just finished doing some dancing with minho and felix who decided to go out for some food straight after they were done.

 

"chan hyung? sungie? binnie hyung?" hyunjin called out, getting no response in return.

 

he shrugged, making his way to his room, just assuming that none of them were home. they probably went out to get food or whatever. maybe they were at the studio.

 

hyunjin stopped in his tracks once he was in front of his room, his jaw going slack at the sight in front of him. changbin was on his knees, his legs stretched just enough for anyone to have been able to catch the butt plug that sat snugly in him. hyunjin took a good look at the shirt that covered the boy's form and realised that it was _his_ shirt.

 

 _holy shit_.

 

hyunjin felt himself twitch in his jeans and he panicked, hiding to the side to calm his little friend down. he peeked over at changbin again, watching as the boy posed in different ways, showing off his curves and his thighs, as well as his ass.

 

once changbin was done with the photos, he went through some questions on his blog and answered them diligently. he smiled at a few comments, laying flat on his stomach and kicking his feet up and down, his ass in full view.

 

hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip, the sight of changbin's ass making him feel things. he couldn't calm down his little friend no matter what he did, but he couldn't just jerk himself off. not now, at least. not when changbin was right there and looking so-damn-good.

 

there was only one thing to do, and it could've ruined things between him and changbin, but hyunjin really couldn't control himself. the boy he had loved for so long was just looking so pretty like that, so pretty with the butt plug buried deep in him wearing _his_ shirt, as if he _belonged_ to hyunjin already.

 

hyunjin took a deep breath before walking into the room, his footsteps making changbin snap his head towards his direction. hyunjin locked the door behind him, the air in the room already thickening.

 

"hi, changbin," hyunjin greeted slowly, taking a good look at changbin's body now that they were so close.

 

 _too close_. hyunjin could feel the heat radiating off of changbin's body from where he stood.

 

changbin yelped, his eyes growing as wide as saucers. he grabbed onto hyunjin's shirt to pull it down as much as he could, hiding himself from hyunjin. he then grabbed onto the blanket, trying to hide his face and body with it.

 

"w— what are you doing here?!" changbin exclaimed, "i— i thought you were with minho hyung and felix at the company!"

 

"we... finished. minho hyung and felix went out together for food... i wanted to rest back at the dorms, but," hyunjin licked his lips, "maybe there's something else i can do."

 

"g— gah! h— hyunjin, what are you—"

 

 _slap_.

 

changbin moaned out, his ass already turning red from the impact. he looked up with glassy eyes as hyunjin fully pulled the blanket off of him, pinning the boy down onto the bed.

 

"a smart baby would know what to address me as, isn't that right?" hyunjin tsked, pushing harshly against the plug inside of changbin.

 

changbin's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and his mouth fell open in shock, whimpering a little with how rough hyunjin was being.

 

" _answer me_ ," hyunjin gritted his teeth, pushing harder.

 

"h— hyung!" changbin gasped out, "y— you're hyung!"

 

"that's right... good boy," hyunjin praised, patting changbin's head softly.

 

changbin gasped at the praise, nudging at hyunjin's hand to keep patting and praising him.

 

"hm... would you care to tell hyung what you were doing?" hyunjin kissed along changbin's jawline.

 

"t— taking pretty p— pictures for m— my blog... i— i was going to post them later, hyung..."

 

"cute..." hyunjin just purred.

 

"h— hyung—"

 

"you're hyung's good bunny..." hyunjin smiled, "and hyung's little bunny will let hyung do whatever hyung wants to do to bunny, no?"

 

"'m... 'm all yours, hyung," changbin's voice wobbled, "wanna make hyung feel good... wanna let hyung use bun however hyung wants..."

 

"oh, you're such a good boy for hyung," hyunjin smiled, "maybe bun deserves a reward for being so, so good. would my bunny like that?"

 

"yes please, hyung," changbin spoke firmly and quickly.

 

hyunjin lifted up the shirt on changbin and started pulling out the little butt plug, watching the older's face contort and twist. a string of lube still connected the butt plug to changbin's hole and hyunjin just smirked.

 

he quickly stuck his index finger inside of changbin and the other whimpered, shutting his eyes tightly.

 

"aw, how cute... you're already all lubed up," hyunjin took out his finger, and set the butt plug aside, "... let's use that again for later."

 

"hyung..." changbin whined, "n— need you, hyung..."

 

"don't be impatient, baby," hyunjin leaned down, pressing his lips over changbin's neck and sliding his tongue on his skin, "hyung will take as much time as he wants."

 

changbin whined, throwing his head back for better access. the younger gripped tightly at his waist, lewd sounds leaving from changbin's pouty lips.

 

"fuck..." hyunjin pulled back, "hold on... i gotta get out of my clothes. my jeans feel too tight."

 

changbin watched as hyunjin pulled off his jeans, his obvious bulge being shown through his boxers. the older gulped, eyes fixed on his hand that was playing with the hem of his boxers.

 

"hm... baby seems interested," hyunjin cooed, taking changbin's cheek into his palm with his free hand.

 

changbin leaned into hyunjin's touch, desperate eyes looking up at the younger.

 

"please, hyung... please fuck me," changbin begged, "i'll be good for hyung, please..."

 

"didn't even need to ask for you to beg. you're such a good boy," hyunjin ruffled changbin's hair, "would you like your reward now, pretty baby?"

 

"yes, hyung... yes, please," changbin sat up, only to be pushed back down roughly.

 

"down, bunny. just lay there like the little pillow princess you are... hyung will take care of you," hyunjin squeezed changbin's ass, spreading apart his cheeks.

 

"y— yes, hyung..."

 

hyunjin smiled, pulling changbin closer to him so that his clothed cock rubbed against the cleft of the older's ass.

 

"i bet that you're all nice and tight, huh?" hyunjin licked his lips, lifting the shirt up of changbin only to stare at his waist, "so small... i bet you like showing yourself off to so many other people. how does it make you feel to know that they probably get off to your photos? huh? they probably think that you're just a little slut..."

 

changbin whimpered, nodding his head.

 

"well, news flash... you're _my_ little slut," hyunjin took the hem of his boxers into his fingers and slipped them off of his legs, "and i'm going to fuck you so well until you see stars and you're screaming my name."

 

hyunjin spat into his hand and rubbed his spit onto his cock, using that as substitute for lube. changbin's eyes widened at that and his little cock leaked a little pre-come. hyunjin noticed this and just smirked.

 

"you're so dirty, bun," hyunjin lined himself up, pushing the head in a little before pulling back.

 

"h— hyungie... don't tease, please..."

 

"you're in no place to be making demands. i'll do what i want," hyunjin kept teasing changbin, the boy clawing at the bedsheets in desperation.

 

"c— can't take it..." changbin shivered.

 

hyunjin chuckled before finally fully pushing in, cursing at the tightness and the heat of changbin.

 

"oh, _fuck_ ," hyunjin held tightly onto changbin's waist, digging his nails into the boy's honey-coloured skin and leaving pretty crescent marks.

 

"h— hyung— big..." changbin panted.

 

"i haven't even pushed all the way in yet," hyunjin hummed, "can you take more, hm?"

 

"yes— please..." changbin moaned out.

 

hyunjin leaned closer into changbin, smiling a little. he pressed a kiss to changbin's forehead before bottoming out. changbin heaved out a breath of relief, clenching around the younger's cock.

 

"tell me when i can start moving," hyunjin mumbled.

 

they stayed still for a few minutes, hyunjin leaving kisses all over changbin's stomach and making the older giggle. he then went on to kissing changbin's face, pressing a little kiss to his lips. changbin gasped at his actions and he kissed hyunjin back, breathlessly moaning into the kiss. hyunjin smirked, biting down onto changbin's smaller and pouty lips, making the other whimper quietly.

 

hyunjin finally pulled back after a while for the both of them to catch their breaths. changbin's lips were red and puffy from the kiss, his cheeks ablaze.

 

"p— please move, h— hyungie..." changbin reached out to hold hyunjin's hand.

 

"i've got you," hyunjin started thrusting in shallowly, changbin already starting to moan loudly.

 

"m— more— h— hyung, p— please," changbin begged almost pathetically.

 

hyunjin thrusted faster and deeper, leaning his body right over changbin's to get at a better angle. changbin's eyes rolled into the back of his skull and hyunjin watched the little bulge in changbin's stomach. he smirked, thrusting even deeper just to watch his tummy.

 

"so cute... you look so tiny underneath me," hyunjin laughed, "good little bun..."

 

"h— hyunjin hyung!" changbin cried out, "h— hyungie! t— too good!"

 

"good boy," hyunjin praised, "you're taking hyung so well."

 

hyunjin pushed changbin hips back in time with his thrusts, pounding into the much smaller with strong force. changbin almost flew back with every thrust, his walls stretching way more than they'd ever been stretched out before with hyunjin's cock.

 

hyunjin was muttering profanities under his breath, loving the way he filled changbin up so nicely, loving the way the boy was moaning for him. changbin was just so, so good— so willing to please. sweat made his hair stick onto his forehead and his cheeks were flushed the cutest pink.

 

"h— hyungie," changbin whined, sounding even more desperate now, "please, h— hyungie! n— need more so bad— s— so bad..."

 

"i know," hyunjin smiled, "be a good boy now. be patient, hyung is trying his best."

 

hyunjin lifted up changbin's legs and pressed them to his chest, sitting up a little and finding another angle to pound back into changbin. the smaller let out a little wail, his words getting stuck in his throat. hyunjin was visibly sweating and flushed, their activities making the smell of sex cling onto the walls. changbin's moans were ringing in hyunjin's ears, edging him on and on.

 

"there we go..." hyunjin groaned, "fuck, you're so good, baby... so tight for me..."

 

"h— hyunjin!" changbin yelped once hyunjin finally hit that spot inside of him, little black dots appearing in his vision.

 

"that's right— scream my name," hyunjin chuckled, "scream it and let everyone know that you're mine— let everyone know who's fucking you so good."

 

"hyunjin!" changbin screamed, "a— ah! h— hyunjin!"

 

hyunjin thrusted deeply, his hips never once coming to a stop. changbin cried and whined and moaned, his voice starting to crack and break. his cock was leaking so much pre-come, and it only aroused hyunjin even more.

 

the younger changed their positions again so that changbin's legs were on his sides now.

 

hyunjin spat down onto changbin's aching and angry cock, stroking it with his spit. changbin's eyes were wide again and he couldn't stop himself from coming all over himself, the white painting his stomach.

 

"h— hyunjin!" he mewled one last time, stars clouding his vision and leaving his mind a hazy mess.

 

"fuck!" hyunjin cursed, changbin tightening around him and basically suffocating this cock.

 

the younger thrusted in one last time, watching the bulge in changbin's stomach before filling him up to the brim with come.

 

changbin whined, high and loud as hyunjin pulled out of him. he didn't have to complain long, though, because hyunjin quickly replaced the emptiness with the same butt plug from before.

 

"your shirt is all dirty now..." changbin pouted, "i— i was going to keep it..."

 

"i... have many shirts. you can wear any of them," hyunjin smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of changbin's head, "on one condition..."

 

changbin tilted his head to the side in confusion, innocent eyes staring up at hyunjin.

 

"one... condition...?" changbin questioned, sitting up and wincing a little bit.

 

"will you be my boyfriend?" hyunjin asked quickly, looking away shyly.

 

"o— oh... oh! i— uh..." changbin's face went red and he squirmed meekly, all embarrassed from the sudden question, "i... y— yeah... i— i'll be your boyfriend..."

 

"g— good..." hyunjin coughed, "i wasn't going to give you a choice."

 

"well then, _boyfriend_ , could you come over here and clean me up? a— and i want cuddles after, too!" changbin demanded.

 

"that's not how good bunnies ask for things," hyunjin teased, making changbin tense up and whine.

 

"please, h— hyung..."

 

hyunjin smiled.

 

"good boy."


	84. i’m hiding you so i can protect your blossom [minsungxchangbinxchan]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: like a flower by n.flying  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff, abo  
> description: over the holidays, everyone goes back home to their families except for changbin. he doesn't have the courage to tell the others about all the drama at home so he waits until one by one they all leave him alone. he doesn't fare well in the three weeks, and when the first two people— minho and jisung— come back, they see how the dorms are absolutely spotless and find changbin cooped up in his messy room. he's made a nest out of everyone's shirts and blankets and he looks sickly pale. his eyes are bloodshot and his frame is so much smaller than usual. minho and jisung break at the sight and try to take care of changbin, informing chan of what happened later.  
> heights:  
> chan & minho — 180 cm  
> jisung — 175 cm  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad  
> others: the minsungxchangbin relationship is purely platonic, changbin has an obvious crush on chan, everyone has their own room.

"i can't wait to fly back to australia!" felix cheered, turning to chan who smiled in return.

 

"same here... it's been so long since i've seen any of my family members," chan confessed, "i can't believe i won't see you losers for three whole weeks."

 

"yeah, it'll be so weird not seeing hyunjin's ugly face in the morning," jisung laughed.

 

"hey! my face is a work of art, thank you very much," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

"are you excited to see your family, binnie?" chan asked, smiling brightly down at the omega.

 

changbin flushed, looking down at his fingers to avoid the alpha's gaze.

 

"u— um... y— yeah, hyung..." but yet deep down inside, changbin knew that they didn't want to see him.

 

changbin could feel chan ruffle his hair, bringing the omega's face up to meet his eyes. the alpha smiled gently. changbin's blush grew even wider, his face practically a tomato at this point.

 

"you sure, omega? i can feel and smell stress hormones from you," chan tilted his head to the side, gaze still set on changbin.

 

"y— yes... i'm fine, hyung..." changbin muttered.

 

chan nodded his head and let changbin go, looking over at all of the other members as they entered the room. changbin stared at them, whimpering a little as they all stood there with their packed bags. they all had somewhere to go, a kind and loving family to go back home to. changbin had nothing, and no-one. nobody wanted him home because they were all disappointed in him, they didn't love him.

 

"where are your bags, bin?" minho asked, smiling down at the omega.

 

"it... i..." changbin was at a loss for words, "m— my dad said he'd pick me up tomorrow..."

 

"oh? are you going to be okay at the dorms? we're all leaving today..." minho asked, clearly worried.

 

"i— i'll be okay... thanks for worrying, h— hyung..."

 

"of course," minho bit onto his bottom lip, "you'll really be okay?"

 

"yeah..."

 

"alright, then..."

 

"oh, guys! my ride is here," woojin smiled, "i guess i'll see you all in three weeks?"

 

changbin looked up, biting onto his bottom lip to hold back his tears. woojin gave everyone individual hugs and once he got to changbin, the younger ran straight into his arms and buried his face into the alpha's neck.

 

"there you are, baby omega... hyung will miss you the most. take care, okay? remember to eat lots and sleep lots, i'll see you in three weeks. i love you, changbin," woojin finally let go and changbin almost whined at the loss of contact.

 

"love you too, hyung... i'll miss you," changbin watched as woojin waved at everyone one last time before taking his things and leaving.

 

he silently sat down onto the couch, hearing felix and jisung scream over each other about something.

 

"hey, 'mega. you seem out of it," hyunjin wrapped his arm around changbin's shoulders, squeezing them gently.

 

"i'm fine... thank you for worrying, though..." changbin sighed, "i'm just going to miss everyone a lot."

 

"aw, we'll miss you, too," the alpha smiled, "don't worry, it won't be too long... we'll be back together before you know it."

 

"i guess so..." changbin shrugged.

 

"well..." hyunjin got up, "my ride is here as well now. i have to go... hug?"

 

changbin got up and almost tripped over himself in the process, hugging hyunjin tightly. the alpha pat the omega's head gently before pulling back. changbin stared with sad eyes as hyunjin hugged the other members and said his goodbyes.

 

one by one, all of the other members left changbin alone until it was just him and chan. felix was outside waiting for chan while the leader was hesitant to leave changbin all by himself.

 

"omega," chan mumbled, "you listening to me, binnie?"

 

"huh— what...? is— is something wrong?" changbin asked, shaking his head.

 

"you're really sure you can be by yourself?"

 

"please don't worry, hyungie," changbin tried his best to smile, "i'll be fine... i'll get going tomorrow."

 

"okay, but... call me or any of the others if something goes wrong. we don't want our omega to be hurt," chan smiled back, "i'll see you in three weeks, binnie. have fun with your family, i'll really miss you... i love you."

 

"i— i love you too, hyung—"

 

changbin felt himself being pulled into a tight hug from chan, his face burning up. he felt safe in the alpha's hold, and they didn't pull apart until felix walked in asking for chan. the leader hesitated before pulling away, pressing a kiss to changbin's forehead before waving bye to him.

 

changbin was finally left alone.

 

for three whole weeks, he was going to be by himself. he didn't have the heart to tell the others that, either. he didn't want them to worry, they didn't need to stay with him. they had family and friends to return to, and even if changbin didn't then that was okay. they deserved to be happy.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"you!" jisung laughed, "it's been three weeks!"

 

minho laughed along with the younger and they both hugged each other.

 

"hey, sung!" minho greeted, "it's been so long since i've seen you! how was visiting your family and friends?"

 

"oh! it was pretty good. it was nice to catch up with everyone, you know? how about you?" jisung asked, finally pulling back from their hug.

 

the two made their way towards the door, opening it to reveal their spotless dorm, completely the same way since they had left it three weeks ago.

 

"same thing... it was nice to see everyone again. i guess we're the first ones back...?" minho looked around the dorm.

 

"probably," jisung shrugged, "guess i'll go unpack. it's going to take me a long while..."

 

"i told you not to pack so many things!" minho scolded, rolling his eyes.

 

"yeah, whatever," jisung grinned before taking his bags and making his way to his room.

 

as he walked past the other rooms, he took a look into them all and paused in his tracks once he saw changbin's door ajar. he dropped his bags onto the floor and pushed the door slightly, looking into the room with a big smile.

 

"changbin hyung! are you ba—"

 

jisung's heart stopped beating at the sight of changbin curled up in a nest of different shirts, blankets and towels. the omega looked up at the voice of jisung and whimpered. his eyes were bloodshot, the bags under them dark and heavy. his skin looked sickly pale and his frame so much smaller than usual.

 

"m— minho hyung!" jisung called out, "come here, please!"

 

jisung quickly walked over to changbin not to scare him and wrapped his arms around the omega. changbin flinched before relaxing a little, leaning into jisung's touch.

 

minho arrived not long after and his eyes went wide at the scene. he ran over, contrary to jisung's actions and almost jumped onto the two.

 

changbin felt like a sack of bones in their arms, and minho touched his arms, stomach, legs, any part of his body just to make sure of that. they were both desperate to find out what was wrong— why changbin was so broken.

 

"what's wrong, omega?" minho asked.

 

changbin burst out crying, shaking in between the two alphas. they clung to him like there was no tomorrow, trying their best to soothe and calm him down.

 

"don't cry, don't cry..." jisung mumbled, "we're here, please don't cry..."

 

"w— want c— channie hyung..." changbin whimpered, "h— hurts..."

 

"what hurts? tell me where it hurts," minho panicked.

 

"e— everywhere..."

 

"maybe we should get you something to eat. are you hungry, hyung?" jisung asked, "you're looking incredibly thin, and we don't want that..."

 

"yeah, i agree with jisung... maybe we should get you something to eat and give you a bath. you should take a nap afterwards as well," minho explained, "does that sound like a good plan, bin?"

 

"... o— okay..."

 

minho picked changbin up bridal style, carrying him out of the room easily. changbin seemed hesitant to leave his nest, but let himself be carried out by minho anyway. jisung followed after the two.

 

"sung, you can cook a simple meal, right?" minho asked.

 

jisung nodded his head, "i guess so...?"

 

"okay. could you whip something up while i go give binnie a bath, please?" minho asked.

 

"yeah. i've got it, hyung," jisung smiled before walking off to the kitchen.

 

minho stepped into the bathroom, setting changbin down onto the ground gently. changbin's legs wobbled and he held onto minho for support. minho grabbed at the shirt on changbin and took it off, realising that it was chan's shirt in the process.

 

changbin really was thin, and minho could see it properly now. his bones stuck out almost awkwardly, his skin looking as pale as ever. paler than chan, even.

 

minho didn't say anything, however, and just went to taking off the rest of changbin's clothes. the omega stepped into the bathtub and sat down once he was fully bare and minho sighed before turning on the water. he checked to see that it was warm before grabbing at a little bottle and squeezing it out to make bubbles— changbin's favourite.

 

"b— bubbles..." changbin mumbled, the tiniest smile filling his face.

 

"yeah... your favourite," minho smiled, grabbing at the strawberry-scented shampoo bottle, "let's get you washed up, omega."

 

minho wetted changbin's hair before squeezing the shampoo out and onto the younger boy's head. minho then started rubbing the shampoo in, washing his hair thoroughly. changbin was purring a little, leaning into minho's touch.

 

"mm... binnie, would you like to tell hyung what's wrong?" minho asked, "what happened? did you not go home?"

 

it was silent for a few minutes before changbin just sighed.

 

"n— no..." he stammered, "i— i didn't... m— my family and i a— aren't on good terms... t— they don't really like me b— because i presented as an o— omega..."

 

"what...?" minho shook his head, "that's silly of them. i'm so sorry for that... what's wrong with being an omega? they're stupid... but, why didn't you tell us this?"

 

"b— because... i— i wanted everyone to go home happily... don't need alphas worrying about me..." changbin whimpered.

 

minho's heart broke at what he heard as he went onto washing the shampoo out of changbin's hair. the omega's hair fell over his eyes and minho laughed a little, brushing it to the sides.

 

"we'll always worry about you, changbin... but you shouldn't be afraid of telling us things that are significant like that. we care too much for you... we don't want to see you hurt. you're so, so important to us," minho explained, "yeah? one of us would've taken you, or we would've stayed here with you. our families are important, but you're our family, too. we wouldn't leave you behind."

 

"'m sorry..." changbin slurred out.

 

"don't apologise, silly..." minho ruffled changbin's wet hair, "okay— uh... you can wash yourself, right? i feel like chan hyung would kill me if my scent was on... your parts."

 

"w— what does that mean?!" changbin looked up at minho in shock, his cheeks flushed pink.

 

"nothing!" minho quickly said, "okay— i'll be outside and if you need anything then just call out for me."

 

changbin watched as minho left and he just sighed, grabbing the body wash and starting to clean himself up. minho came in again and set down some new clothes onto a little stool, winking at changbin.

 

"it's chan hyung's hoodie," was all he said before leaving once again.

 

changbin's face went red once again and he just grumbled, finishing up washing himself and cleaning the bathtub.

 

minho went onto finding jisung, seeing the boy almost done cooking. it was a simple meal, really. it just consisted of scrambled eggs and rice, and it seemed to be enough to feed all of them.

 

"wow... it actually looks pretty good," minho teased.

 

"what is that supposed to mean?!" jisung glared, turning off the stove.

 

"nothing, sung," minho sat down onto a stool, "i found out what happened with bin."

 

"really? what happened?"

 

minho went onto explaining what changbin told him, and jisung seemed to understand, frowning a bit at changbin's responses.

 

"oh, man... i feel bad for leaving him for three weeks now... i should've noticed that he was acting different," jisung held his hands up to his head as if he had a headache.

 

"it's okay. none of us knew, you shouldn't blame yourself," minho shook his head, "but... we should tell the others once they get here— especially chan hyung."

 

"yeah... oh! binnie hyung!" jisung smiled at the sight of the omega.

 

changbin waved a little, the sleeves of chan's hoodie going crazy. changbin pulled up the sleeves just to pull himself up onto the stool. they eventually fell over his hands again, anyway.

 

"sorry i couldn't make much," jisung apologised.

 

"it's okay... i appreciate it anyway," changbin smiled a little, "thank you, sungie..."

 

jisung took changbin's plate in his hands and made his way over to the omega, sitting down next to him and starting to feed him. changbin didn't argue, letting the alpha feed him.

 

"yummy..." changbin giggled, taking another spoonful in his mouth.

 

"i'm glad you like it..."

 

eventually, changbin felt too full to eat anymore so jisung set the plate aside and carried the boy to his room. when they walked in, they saw that minho had cleaned up most of the room, the nest changbin made completely gone.

 

changbin whined a little as he was tucked into bed, desperate eyes looking at jisung.

 

"don't leave... wanna cuddle," changbin pulled the other down.

 

jisung sighed, "okay. just for a little, though..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"yo, what's up?" felix walked into the dorms, seeing all of the other members except for changbin gathered up in the living room.

 

chan walked in as well not long after and stared in confusion.

 

"uh... why are we all gathered up here?" chan asked.

 

"finally! there you two are! we've been waiting for you two!" jisung groaned, "we need to talk about something... it's to do with binnie hyung."

 

chan frowned almost immediately, his protective alpha side going crazy at the thought of his binnie hurt.

 

"what's wrong with binnie? where is he?" chan looked around the room, not spotting the omega anywhere, "is he hurt? what's up?"

 

"calm down... we'll explain," minho sighed, beckoning chan and felix over before explaining the whole story to the both of them.

 

they seemed shocked at the story, chan feeling restless and uncomfortable at what he was wearing. he was digging his blunt nails into his palms, his worry for changbin never once settling.

 

"where is he now...?" chan asked once minho and jisung were done talking.

 

"in his room, sleeping but—"

 

chan didn't need to hear the rest of what jisung was going to say before he was rushing over to changbin's bedroom. he opened the door slightly, taking a good look at the room before walking in.

 

changbin was fast asleep, gripping into his bedsheets. chan made his way over to the omega and slipped under the sheets with him. changbin stirred in the slightest, moving in close to the warmth of the body next to him.

 

"mate..." changbin murmured in his sleep, "hyungie... mate..."

 

"my omega..." chan wrapped his arms around changbin, "i'm sorry, baby omega. alpha should've been here for you..."

 

changbin's eyes just barely opened, and he smiled at the sight of chan. he closed his eyes again, snuggling even closer into the taller's chest, his small body perfectly fitting against chan's own.

 

"s— sleep with me, alpha..."

 

chan smiled, pressing a kiss to changbin's forehead.

 

"okay, omega. alpha will sleep with you, and i promise never to leave you alone like that ever again..."


	85. come into my arms, hold me tight [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: sunset by kim donghan  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: stray kids are on tour in a big city, and one night they have a live after the concert. naturally, changbin becomes more cuddly and cute because he's tired, but there are fans who don't want to see that. they want to see his dark side and more and more comments come up like that. changbin sees the mean comments and since he was already close to slipping, he ran away unnoticed by the other members. he leaves the hotel in his pyjamas and socks. he quickly finds himself lost, and crying for the other members. they notice he's gone quickly and go off to find him, receiving help from an elderly couple who saw changbin and stayed with him.  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad  
> others: everyone has known changbin has been a little for a while. chan, woojin and jeongin are his main caregivers.

"jeongin," changbin whined, "innie, you're squeezing me too hard..."

 

"you're too cute, hyung. i can't help it," jeongin laughed.

 

"'m so sleepy..." changbin curled more into jeongin's side, shutting his eyes slightly.

 

"hey! don't fall asleep on me," jeongin smacked changbin's arm and the older jolted up, sending the maknae a playful glare.

 

"hurts..." changbin whimpered.

 

"ah, sorry, baby," jeongin smiled, rubbing changbin's arm.

 

"hyungie should be sowwy," changbin crossed his arms over his chest, playfully hitting jeongin back.

 

"oh... you feel like slipping, binnie? is everything okay?" jeongin asked, patting the boy's head gently.

 

"y— yeah..."

 

"just stay big for a bit longer, okay? for me? the live is almost over, and then you can be as little as you want," jeongin wrapped his arm over changbin's shoulders and squeezed it a little.

 

"'kay..." changbin nuzzled his nose against jeongin's shoulder.

 

"that's my good boy."

 

changbin looked down at his phone, smiling at some comments before there was one that captured his attention and he felt his world stop spinning.

 

 **xxxxx** kinda sick of this cute changbin act honestly

 

changbin chose to ignore it at first, scrolling up and down through the comments as more of them flooded in. he searched for some other ones only to realise that they were all pointing out the same exact things.

 

 **xxxxx** right? you'd think he'd be done by now

 **xxxxx** just waiting for the dark and sexy rapper changbin to come back

 **xxxxx** the aegyo is getting lame

 

changbin whined softly, feeling tears well up in his eyes at the comments. he forced them back in, though, trying his best not to cry.

 

 **xxxxx** changbin's cute side is disappointing lol

 **xxxxx** he ruined my concert experience, i wanted to see a dark rapper and i just got aegyo

 **xxxxx** a waste of money for the concert because of changbin :/

 

jeongin let go of changbin and he sat next to hyunjin. the two laughed about something as changbin sat alone and looked at all of the comments about him. none of the other members were reading the comments, and they all seemed to be in their own little worlds talking to each other.

 

 **xxxxx** i don't know why he tries to be cute either, like,,,, honey, no! you're a dark rapper,,, the cuties are literally everyone else

 **xxxxx** yeah, i'd rather see everyone else do aegyo

 **xxxxx** being cute doesn't suit changbin

 

changbin curled up to himself, feeling himself close to slipping and crying. he pulled gently at his fluffy socks, feeling alone and small in the world. as he read more comments, he then knew he had fully slipped.

 

 **xxxxx** yeah, like,,,, you might as well just leave the group and join another one if you're going to be cute

 **xxxxx** stray kids don't need changbin anyway lolol

 **xxxxx** changbin is annoying

 

something snapped inside of changbin and he turned the live off on his phone. he got up without making a noise and walked out of the room. no-one seemed to notice as he left the room, and the hotel.

 

changbin ran through the streets, tears streaming down his face as he did so. he didn't stop crying— he couldn't stop crying. he felt so, so small, and the comments were so, so mean. they were breaking his poor, fragile heart apart and he couldn't do anything about it.

 

changbin didn't want to seem weak and to cry on camera, that would've been the worst thing to happen.

 

why did everyone hate his cute side so much? was it annoying? did the other members hate it, too?

 

he liked to slip into his little headspace when he was stressed so that he could feel better, but this certainly wasn't what was happening. he just felt so much smaller and sadder. at least if he was big then he would've just went to his hotel room and cried, but being little made him act on pure impulse and that was why he ran away.

 

by the time changbin realised what he was doing, he was already lost in the streets of the bustling foreign city. he felt so awkward and stupid in his pyjamas and fluffy socks, tears running down his face and hiccups leaving his mouth as he sat down onto a bench.

 

he felt alone, cold and scared. he missed the other members desperately, and he really wanted to return to them even though he didn't know how to. he missed them so much, they would've made him feel better instantly but he was stupid and ran away from them like he always did.

 

changbin sat there crying for a little bit, his body shivering; shaking both from the cold and his cries. he didn't know how long he sat there before he felt a little tap on his shoulder and he thought he was going to die but... it was an elderly couple. they looked korean and the old woman tilted her head to the side.

 

"are you lost, sweetheart?" she spoke softly and sat down next to changbin, taking his hands into her own thin fingers and trying her best to warm them up.

 

"w— want hyungies..." changbin sobbed, "m— miss hyungies..."

 

"oh, did you lose your hyungs? you want us to stay with you and help you find them?" the old man asked sweetly, ruffling changbin's hair.

 

"y— yes, pwease," changbin hiccuped, "i— if that's okay..."

 

"of course it's okay, dear. we want to help you," the old woman smiled, "do you know which way they should be in...?"

 

"binnie r— ran away... binnie came from over there," changbin tried his best to explain and the couple nodded, standing up along with changbin.

 

"let's try to take you back to them," the old man suggested, "i'm sure they're worried sick about you, isn't that right?"

 

"b— binnie don't know..." changbin wiped at his eyes.

 

"that's okay, sweetie," the old woman reassured, "as long as we try our best then that's all that matters."

 

the three walked for a little while, the old couple holding changbin's hands as if he were their own child. they guided him through some parts of town, and he tried his best to remember the buildings he ran past.

 

after almost half an hour, they were stuck. they didn't know where to go and changbin was too deep into his headspace and he was really sleepy. the old couple were at a loss, they didn't know what to do but they sat down with changbin anyway. they calmed him down and tried to tell him that everything was okay, that they wouldn't leave his side until they found his hyungs.

 

the old man and woman rubbed at changbin's back as the boy shivered from the coldness. the couple looked at each other, finding that they really didn't know what to do.

 

"it's getting really late, sweetheart. do you want to just come back to our place and we can help you search again in the morning?" the old man suggested.

 

changbin sighed and nodded his head gently.

 

"hyungies forgot about binnie..." changbin trailed off.

 

"no, don't say that..." the old woman shook her head, "there's no way they could ever forget about a cutie like you."

 

just then, the three turned their heads up at the sound of yelling. changbin recognised his name in the voices and he quickly stood up, listening in closer just to make sure.

 

"h— hyungies...?" changbin started walking towards the calling and once he caught sight of his group members, he made a run for it.

 

the group was alarmed at the figure of a person running towards them, but soon enough realised that it was changbin. woojin opened up his arms and changbin ran into them, crying out for all of his members. the maknaes surrounded changbin and woojin, relieved to see that he was okay.

 

"baby, are you okay?" woojin asked, stroking the boy's back.

 

changbin cried into woojin's chest, nodding his head and trying to make himself as close to his hyung as possible.

 

"binnie was l— looking for hyungs..." changbin mumbled.

 

"we were looking for you, too..." woojin sighed, "what happened?"

 

"m— mean comments... made binnie sad..." changbin whimpered, "b— binnie ran and got lost, but... nice people helped binnie..."

 

changbin looked back to see the elderly couple approaching them with smiles, happy to see that changbin was finally in the arms of his loved ones.

 

"oh!" chan bowed to the couple slightly, "thank you so much for taking care of him... seriously, you don't know how much this means to us..."

 

"it was no problem," the old man laughed, "we were happy to help. he's a good boy."

 

"he really is," chan smiled, "thank you, again.""

 

"anytime!" the old woman chirped.

 

changbin turned to them and walked up to the elderly couple, giving them gentle hugs.

 

"f— fank you..." he slurred out, "binnie is weally happy..."

 

"of course... just be more careful next time," the old woman warned, "you're a precious little one."

 

"we should head back to the hotel now," jeongin suggested, "it's getting cold and it's past your bedtime, binnie."

 

changbin nodded his head and let go of the elderly couple, skipping over to jeongin to hold the boy's hand.

 

"thank you, again," chan smiled, "have a good night."

 

"you boys have a good night, too!"

 

they all waved bye to the elderly couple. jeongin and woojin held changbin close to them as they walked together, too scared of letting the boy go. everyone made small talk with little binnie except for chan, and the little was starting to think that chan was mad at him.

 

once they made it back to the hotel, they all separated to go to their own rooms. chan and changbin were paired together so it was a little awkward in the elevator and the room for a while. changbin felt a little neglected. once he had finished his nightly routine, he just sat on his bed by himself.

 

chan was on his phone, typing away like there was no tomorrow.

 

it was silent for a big longer before changbin finally spoke up.

 

"i— ish channie hyungie mad at me...?" changbin asked, fiddling with his fingers gently.

 

a soft sigh left chan's mouth.

 

"no, bun... i'm just frustrated, that's all. you shouldn't let mean comments like that get to your pretty little head, okay, baby?" chan looked over at changbin with a little smile and pat the space next to him oh the bed, "c'mere... it's past princess' bedtime. let me cuddle you to sleep."

 

changbin eagerly made his way over to chan, laying down next to the older and making himself comfortable. chan put his phone away and turned on a little lamp, turning off the main lights. the australian then draped an arm over changbin's waist, pulling him in close.

 

"hyung loves you very much, baby boy..." chan pressed a gentle kiss to changbin's forehead, "it's been a long day, hasn't it? the concert, what happened earlier... you should rest up. i'll meet you in your dreams and we can do whatever you want there."

 

"binnie loves hyungie too..." changbin giggled, "hyungie promises to see binnie in his dweams?"

 

chan smiled.

 

"i promise."


	86. all of you is exactly my style [hyunjinxchangbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: gorilla by pentagon  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, praise, overstimulation, slight humiliation, daddy kink  
> description: changbin, hyunjin and felix are all youtubers who focus on more lifestyle videos. one day, changbin invites the two over for a mail unboxing video because of all the mail he got. in the middle of the video, hyunjin finds a package that's not from a fan, and as soon as he reads the label, changbin lunges for the package. hyunjin gets felix to hold changbin back only to discover a butt plug and a collar inside of the package. hyunjin and felix aren't bothered by it and instead decide to have a little fun with binnie.  
> ages:  
> hyunjin & felix — 20  
> changbin — 19  
> heights:  
> changbin & hyunjin — the same  
> felix — 177 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad

"hey, do you guys want to help me with a mail unboxing video tonight...?" changbin asked shyly, "i've gotten a lot of mail recently and it'll be boring to do it all by myself... so, what do you say?"

 

"i'm free," felix smiled, "i would love to help. hyunjin?"

 

"i'm free, too. we can have a sleepover as well!" hyunjin exclaimed, "we haven't had one in so long, but i doubt i'd fit into your pyjamas, tiny one."

 

"h— hey! i still have your clothes here from last time... i'm not that tiny," changbin whined softly, "you can wear those..."

 

"or we can sleep naked," felix winked at changbin.

 

"w— what?! n— no! s— stop being weird... i— it doesn't make it any better that you two sleep in the same bed as me whenever we have sleepovers..." changbin crossed his arms over his chest, "anyway... the mail is all in my room. just tell me when you guys want to start recording and i'll take my tripod and head there."

 

"okay, binnie," hyunjin chirped, "i guess the sooner the better, huh? just let us finish up this episode of the office, hold on..."

 

"i'll go set up the camera, then," changbin got off of the couch and went to look for his tripod and camera in the cupboards.

 

once he found it, he skipped to his bedroom and set the tripod and camera up. he made sure it was stable and had full batteries before turning to look at all of the mail on his floor. there were some small and big packages, changbin leaned over and picked one up, smiling at all of the writing scribbled onto it.

 

"yeet! let's get this bread," felix shouted, walking into the room and staring at changbin's ass, "oooh..."

 

hyunjin walked in and stared at changbin's ass as well, puckering his lips and licking them.

 

changbin looked back and his face went red. hyunjin and felix quickly looked away, pretending that they were never even staring. changbin stood up and set the package down onto his bed, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"w— why were you both staring at my ass?!"

 

"uh—"

 

"it's nice and plump... no homo," felix coughed.

 

"s— shut up..." changbin grumbled.

 

"don't talk that way to your hyung," hyunjin teased, making his way over to changbin's bed and sitting down onto it, "wow... that is a lot of mail."

 

"right? i don't know how i got so much..." changbin sat down next to hyunjin, "it all came out of no where."

 

"you're famous," felix chuckled, making his way over to the camera, "should we start recording now? no script? no practise?"

 

"i'll just edit the video later..." changbin gave felix a thumbs up, "we should start now."

 

"okay," felix turned on the camera and quickly made his way over to the other two, sitting next to changbin and staring at the camera.

 

"three, two, one..." changbin took a deep breath, "hey, everyone! welcome to another unboxing video! today, i'm here with hyunjin hyung and felix hyung... my favourites. their channels will be linked in the description below! now, today... i have a lot more mail than usual."

 

changbin giggled and picked up as many packages as he could and made hyunjin and felix do the same.

 

"this isn't even a quarter of all of the mail..." hyunjin chuckled, "changbinnie is famous and he'll forget about us one day."

 

"what?! that's not true!" changbin pouted, "i'll never forget about you two!"

 

the three laughed together and they started the video off with opening mail all at the same time.

 

they went at this for a long while, the pile of mail slowly disappearing one by one.

 

it was all going well and smoothly until hyunjin picked up a package and he read the label.

 

"from... oh, it doesn't have a name? from... pretty... babies?" hyunjin blinked in confusion.

 

changbin shot up and dropped the package he was holding in his hands, lunging and reaching out for the box in hyunjin's hands.

 

hyunjin held the box far from changbin and looked over at felix who just nodded and held changbin back. changbin whined and almost sounded like he was crying as he tried to escape from felix's grasp.

 

"d— don't! y— you'll both hate me! please, p— please, don't!" changbin wailed.

 

"we won't hate you, binnie," hyunjin shook his head, "nothing could make us hate you."

 

"b— but!"

 

"hey, it's okay... you worry too much. we won't hate you, changbin, alright?" felix reassured, "is it okay if we open the box? there's nothing wrong with whatever you have, you're still our best friend no matter what."

 

"o... okay, j— just... don't judge me, please..."

 

"never," felix smiled.

 

hyunjin didn't wait any longer and opened the package up, his eyes widening at the contents. he almost dropped the box as a little gasp left his mouth. felix seemed curious as he tried to look over changbin and into the box. hyunjin noticed this so he picked up the pretty bunny butt from the box as well as a heart collar and a leash.

 

felix's eyes darkened immediately at the sight of such things, his dick twitching inside of his jeans. his closeness to changbin wasn't helping, either. he could feel the boy grow restless. he had his head down, his cheeks dusted pink.

 

"woah... those are pretty," felix smirked, "you have a girlfriend or something, changbinnie?"

 

changbin looked up and shook his head, "hyungs know that i d— don't..."

 

"i was just messing with you. they're pretty, binnie... didn't know you were into this stuff. you must look so pretty with them, huh?" hyunjin twirled the collar around with his finger, and changbin could only stare while gulping gently.

 

changbin looked back down at the ground, only for felix to tsk and hold his chin, lifting his head back up do that he was looking at both of the older boys.

 

"aren't you going to answer your jinnie hyung, huh? don't be a bad boy now," felix warned.

 

"'m s— sorry, hyungs," changbin mumbled, "'m not pretty, hyungs..."

 

"don't say that. i bet you look the cutest in the collar. let's see for ourselves... get out of your clothes for hyungs," felix smiled, "come on... be our good boy, baby."

 

"b— but i..." changbin shook his head, "o— okay, i'll be good for hyungs..."

 

changbin pushed all of the mail and packages away as he stood up shakily. he took the hem of his shirt into his hands and looked at the two before slowly taking it off, shaking his hips a little.

 

felix was heard growling, licking and wetting his lips as changbin went onto his pants. he hesitated before fully taking them off, turning around and showing his ass before working on his boxers as well. once all of his clothes were off, he got down onto his knees and stared up at the two with eager eyes.

 

"you look good on your knees... let's see," hyunjin connected the leash to the collar before fixing the collar around changbin's neck.

 

"aw... isn't bunny just so cute? so small?" felix cooed, picking up the leash and tugging gently.

 

changbin whined, his eyes rolling back into his skull as felix pulled. the sight of changbin like this was making hyunjin and felix grow harder and harder in their jeans. to see him so submissive and pliant, ready for them to use was such a turn on.

 

hyunjin was heard unbuckling his jeans, and changbin looked up in time to see his hard member spring to life almost cartoonishly. changbin looked up at hyunjin through his wet lashes, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy.

 

"come on, angel. i don't have to tell you what to do," hyunjin smiled.

 

"y— you want me to...?" changbin looked at hyunjin's cock, his cheeks a bright red.

 

"yeah. suck hyung off, why don't you?"

 

changbin nodded his head, shifting on his knees to get at a better angle before taking the head of hyunjin's cock into his mouth and sucking gently. changbin traced some veins on the underside of hyunjin's cock with his tongue before bobbing his head up and down slightly.

 

"oh— fuck... that's good..." hyunjin groaned, fingers tangling into changbin's hair and pulling.

 

changbin whined, bopping his head up and down faster. felix pulled on the leash, changbin making some choking sounds as he slowed down.

 

"you're doing so well, princess," felix chuckled, "you look so good with a cock shoved up your mouth like that."

 

"look at you... drooling all over hyung's cock like the good little bunny you are," hyunjin thrusted a little, making changbin moan around his length.

 

hyunjin cautiously pulled out of changbin's mouth, a string of saliva still connecting the younger's lips with his cock. changbin was panting and puffing for air, staring at and focusing on the floor.

 

felix grabbed onto the boy's chin and lifted his head up, their eyes meeting. felix cooed, cocking his head to the side as if he didn't know what changbin had just been through.

 

"cute..." felix brushed his lips over changbin's own ones and pulled back, the younger boy trying to chase the australian's lips but ultimately failing.

 

"how does it sound for us to fuck you dumb, hm?" hyunjin asked, "would you like that?"

 

changbin looked at hyunjin and nodded his head, his knees starting to hurt from staying in that position for so long. felix pat the bed and it was almost funny how eager changbin was to climb onto it, sitting there like the good boy he was.

 

"please fuck me dumb," changbin whimpered, "please, please... i'll be good for you both, please..."

 

"good baby," hyunjin pat changbin's head gently, "where's your lube, pretty princess?"

 

"top drawer..." changbin mumbled, making his way over to the drawer and whining a little because the leash didn't allow him to make it really far without choking him.

 

hyunjin and felix both laughed a little at this, and they made their way over to help changbin. the youngest sighed in relief when he felt the fresh flow of oxygen return to his lungs and he shakily took the bottle of lube out from the drawer. he closed it and handed it over to hyunjin.

 

"our good angel... i'm going to prep you," hyunjin flipped changbin so that he was on his stomach and lifted his hips up so that his perky ass was in view.

 

changbin buried his head into the sheets and only looked up when he felt felix pull at the leash. he lifted his head and was met with an angry cock that was leaking pre-come and seemed desperate for attention.

 

"suck," felix used his deep voice he reserved for rapping whenever they liked messing around with music, "come on, bunny."

 

changbin took felix into his mouth, using the same method he did with hyunjin to suck felix off. felix seemed pleased, shutting his eyes and groaning lowly, tugging on the leash when he needed.

 

changbin felt a cold finger wriggle past his entrance and he gasped out, mouth still full of felix's cock. he shivered, tears welling up in his eyes as he bobbed his head up and down.

 

"just like that... good boy," felix praised.

 

hyunjin thrusted his first digit in and out, and when he saw that changbin was no longer tensing around him, he inserted a second finger. changbin moaned out at this, moving his hips back against the two fingers.

 

hyunjin held changbin's hips roughly, not letting him move. changbin whined, a little frustrated that he couldn't chase the pleasure.

 

"if you want the pleasure so badly then fine," hyunjin pushed his last two fingers in and changbin almost screamed when they brushed over his prostate.

 

by now, he wasn't even sucking felix off anymore. felix just watched as the boy unravelled and fell apart in front of him, a little smile on his face.

 

"does it feel good, hm?" felix asked, "you like it that much, angel?"

 

"w— wanna come," changbin shook, tears running down his honey cheeks, "p— please, please let me c— come..."

 

"already? go ahead, go make a mess of yourself for us," felix lifted changbin's head up and made direct eye-contact with the boy as he came all over the sheets with a little whine.

 

changbin's eyes rolled into the back of his skull as hyunjin continued to overstimulate him, pumping his fingers in and out even faster.

 

"s— stop, please... p— please, please fuck me, please..." changbin begged, "wanna be filled, p— please hyungs..."

 

hyunjin took out his fingers, rubbing what was left of the lube onto changbin's hole.

 

"only because you asked so nicely," hyunjin cooed, lubing himself up and laying down onto the bed, "come on. sit here."

 

changbin made his way over to hyunjin and sat on his stomach, feeling his cock rubbing against the cleft of his ass. hyunjin passed the bottle of lube over to felix who took it into his hands, popping the cap open and pouring a generous amount of lube all over his cock. he then closed the bottle of lube and set it aside on the table and moved over to the two. he got in between hyunjin's legs, pushing down changbin's back so that the boy was pressing his chest against hyunjin's one.

 

"ready, baby boy?" felix asked, pushing the head of his cock inside of changbin and then taking it out repeatedly.

 

"please... please, need it... n— need it, hyungs," changbin begged pathetically, earning himself a little kiss on the forehead from hyunjin.

 

"good bunny," felix leaned down and pressed kisses along changbin's back as he pushed into the boy fully, bottoming out quickly.

 

hyunjin followed suit, pushing into changbin and groaning at the tight heat. he felt unreal, so warm and wet... hyunjin felt like he was on cloud-nine, but he had no way to express himself.

 

felix, on the other hand...

 

"oh, fuck... you're so tight," felix gripped into changbin's hips, leaving pretty crescent marks into his skin, "oh god, princess... fuck."

 

"d— daddy!" changbin sobbed, "daddy! hyung!"

 

"daddy's here to take care of you, bunny," felix hummed, thrusting shallowly.

 

"feels s— so good," changbin whined out, "n— need more!"

 

"okay, baby," felix thrusted harder, getting hyunjin to thrust as well.

 

hyunjin groaned, rubbing changbin's hips gently. changbin cried, his entire body overwhelmed with pleasure. he was shaking and jerking in between the two bodies, his stomach in knots and twists.

 

"fuck, we're going to fill you up... you're doing so well, baby," felix breathed out harshly.

 

"how does it feel to be fucked in front of the camera like this, huh? don't you know you'll have to edit this out? or will you keep it in to show the world just how much of a little cock slut you are?" hyunjin asked, thrusting faster into changbin's core.

 

"o— only for d— daddy and hyung to see," changbin whimpered, "n— no-one e— else!"

 

"our pretty princess," felix growled, thrusting even harder, "oh, fuck... how do you feel so hot and tight— fuck, baby..."

 

felix focused on his cock going in and out of changbin's hole, clenching around him so deliciously. he slammed and pounded into changbin harshly, smiling at the sweet sounds he made.

 

"you're so cute, even like this," hyunjin left kisses all over changbin's face, wiping his tears away.

 

hyunjin's breath hitched as he indulged in the tight heat of changbin. he was just being so good for them, so warm and so pliant. even though he had came already and he was so tired, he still let them use him like they wanted to. changbin just wanted to make them feel as good as they made him feel.

 

changbin let out a loud cry at the feeling of being so full. he was being stretched out so well from the two cocks, and he loved it. he loved how felix and hyunjin fucked him like there was no tomorrow. he loved feeling like they were claiming him, like they were making him theirs.

 

he could feel felix rubbing circles into his hips to calm and soothe him while hyunjin kept leaving wet kisses all over his pink cheeks. it was the little things like this that reminded changbin that he'd be okay, that they wouldn't hurt him and they just wanted to make him feel good. it was comforting in a way, even though they were being rough he could feel their passion and love.

 

their different paces made changbin choke out in pleasure, shaky moans leaving from his mouth. felix was a bit rougher and faster, while hyunjin settled for something a lot smoother and slower. either way, they both made him feel good.

 

both hyunjin and felix had loved changbin for a while, and to see him now... completely submissive under them and taking them so well was like a dream come true. they'd never thought they'd see something like this, never thought that they'd actually get a boy so pretty to completely melt under their touch. they were the ones making changbin this whiny and cute, they were the ones building the pleasure inside of him.

 

knowing things like that made a spark of possessiveness cross over them. it made them feel validated, and it made them feel like changbin only belonged to them, which was what they wanted to feel.

 

drool ran down changbin's chin, his cheeks and ears flushed the brightest pink. hyunjin was the only one who could see changbin's face, and he could say for sure that pink was starting to become one of his favourite colours. it looked so good on changbin, his cheeks looked so cute and squishy.

 

"you're so, so cute like this," hyunjin could only coo, catching changbin off-guard by connecting their lips together into a heated kiss.

 

changbin whined and chased the pleasure, loving how hyunjin's puffy and bigger lips felt against his own. it was like magic the way their lips worked together like that.

 

a broken cry left changbin's lips as he pulled back from the kiss with hyunjin, the two tops having pressed against his prostate yet again. changbin shook his head and hid it into hyunjin's chest, the knot in his stomach only tightening even further.

 

"there?" felix chuckled, moving his hips a little into another direction so he could fuck into changbin more smoothly.

 

"y— yes! t— there, please!" changbin wailed out, moving back against hyunjin's and felix's cocks, trying his best to come again.

 

"t— think 'm gonna come again," changbin slurred out, lifting his head from hyunjin's chest and staring at the older male with wide eyes.

 

"oh, yeah, bunny? think you're going to come again, angel?" hyunjin chuckled.

 

"please... please, c— can i come again?" changbin begged almost sadly, tears running down his cheeks.

 

hyunjin nodded his head and leaned down to suck a mark into changbin's neck, licking and biting at the spot as he left red and purple there.

 

it only took a few more thrusts and they all were driven off and over the edge. changbin closed his eyes, whines spilling from his mouth as he spurted out the last of his come, his mind high and hazy from his orgasm.

 

they thrusted into changbin for a little longer, trying to cherish the moment as changbin made little squeaking sounds and moans. he was still crying out from the overstimulation, being pounded into harshly even after he came.

 

it didn't take too long for the tops to come, though, and they came with guttural sounds, filling changbin up to the brim with their come. changbin hummed in satisfaction, feeling like all his needs were finally fulfilled.

 

once all three boys had ridden out their orgasms, hyunjin and felix pulled out of changbin gently, earning a whine from the bottom. felix went over to where hyunjin had left the bunny butt plug earlier in the night and he pushed it into changbin before any come would fall out of him.

 

the sheets were ruined and changbin was a mess of come. felix picked up the smallest boy gently and brought him into the bathroom, setting him into the bathtub gently as hyunjin went to change the sheets.

 

"was that okay? we weren't too rough?" felix asked, turning on the water and running his fingers through changbin's caramel locks.

 

"n— no... i enjoyed it, hyung," changbin sheepishly admitted, hiding his red face into his hands.

 

"okay," felix smiled, "i'm glad you did... let's get you cleaned up, now... and then we can cuddle afterwards."

 

"changbinnie, i'm going to charge your camera for you!" hyunjin was heard from the bedroom.

 

changbin hummed as felix started washing his hair and his body, making changbin giggle because he was ticklish when necessary. he still had the butt plug in him and he refused to take it out, whining when felix tried to clean him down below.

 

once felix was done, he was satisfied with his work and he washed his body a little bit as well, climbing into the bathtub with changbin and splashing the younger boy's face with water. changbin pouted and huffed his cheeks out in frustration, and when the two were actually done with washing, hyunjin came in to wash himself as well.

 

"i'm done with the sheets and packing everything away... you two go cuddle first, i'll join in a little bit," hyunjin smiled.

 

"thank you, jinnie."

 

"thank you, hyungie..."

 

felix picked changbin up bridal style and wrapped a towel around them both before going into changbin's bedroom again. he set the smallest onto his bed and chuckled. he then threw the towel away into a little basket full of dirty clothes.

 

"what do you want to wear to bed?" felix asked.

 

"mm... your shirt and jinnie hyung's hoodie!" changbin beamed.

 

felix nodded his head and went to the discarded clothes, and thankfully they were clean. felix picked up his shirt and hyunjin's hoodie before making his way back over to changbin and throwing the clothes over his head.

 

felix went into changbin's drawer full of his and hyunjin's clothes and picked out his baggy pants, putting a pair on the bed for hyunjin later. he then made his way back over to changbin and pinned the boy down onto the bed, kissing all over his face.

 

"h— hyungie!" changbin squealed, "wanna cuddle!"

 

"yes, yes, we'll go cuddle... come on," felix climbed under the bedsheets and made changbin do the same.

 

hyunjin came into the room soon after and he thanked felix for the pants before putting them on. hyunjin slipped into bed right on changbin's other side and the three cuddled for a little while.

 

"can we tell you something, binnie?" hyunjin asked quietly, a hand snaking its way around changbin's waist and pulling him in close.

 

"yeah, anything!" changbin giggled, looking in between the two boys, "is there something wrong?"

 

hyunjin gave felix a look and the australian immediately understood what was going on. he got in closer to changbin and just sighed.

 

"look, changbin... we really like— no, we love you... we have for a while and i guess it's always been kind of bothering us and weighing us down... it's like a constant burden is on our shoulders and we really want you to be ours, so... will you do the honours of being our boyfriend? would that be okay?" felix bit onto his bottom lip.

 

changbin gasped a little and he nodded his head a bit too eagerly. he smiled and gave them both a kiss on the cheek, reaching out and holding onto their hands.

 

"of course that would be okay! i'd love to be your boyfriend," changbin smiled, "i've been waiting so long for you both to ask me... you don't even know how long i've been waiting..."

 

"mm, we've been waiting for a long while, too," hyunjin chuckled, "and now the time has finally arrived, huh? you're ours now?"

 

"yes... i'm yours. i've always been yours," changbin answered.

 

"and you'll forever be ours," felix kissed atop of changbin's head and the three cuddled for a little bit longer before they all eventually fell asleep together.

 

changbin was going to be really sore in the morning.


	87. your moves captivate me [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: move by taemin  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, rough, degradation, hyung kink, choking, just a blowjob honestly  
> description: based on the video of hyunjin covering changbin's mouth.  
> requested by: @svnnygyu on wattpad

changbin whimpered against hyunjin's hand, the younger giving him a stern look as he took his hand off. the older went quiet, letting his gaze fall to the ground as he felt hyunjin's eyes on him.

 

"bad boy," hyunjin mumbled into his ear, "don't you know when to shut up? hm? i should make better use of your mouth later."

 

changbin shivered, feeling the ghost of hyunjin's hand still against his mouth, shutting him up like the obedient boy he was meant to be. instead changbin chose to run his mouth and act like a brat, and hyunjin snapped. things had escalated so quickly, and changbin wasn't even trying to be bad— he didn't even realise he was being bad.

 

the vlive continued on for a little while longer, and changbin could feel the tension between him and hyunjin even after the live ended and all of the members left the room.

 

changbin sat awkwardly on the couch, avoiding hyunjin's gaze. he sat there and thought about leaving the room until he felt a hand gripping onto his thigh and he gasped, whipping his head up to meet hyunjin's eyes.

 

"stupid baby," hyunjin growled, "such a disobedient brat, talking over everyone and not quietening down when i told you to. you're such a bad, bad boy."

 

"didn't mean to," changbin shut his eyes tightly and whimpered pathetically, feeling his cock filing out in his jeans.

 

"don't lie to me. if you really didn't mean to then you wouldn't have done it," hyunjin barked, hand coming around to wrap around changbin's neck as he squeezed slightly.

 

changbin gasped and his body shook, his gaze falling to the floor in shame. hyunjin used his free hand to lift up changbin's chin so that they were meeting eyes again and arousal filled every inch of changbin's entire being. hyunjin was being so bold and dominant and changbin loved every single little bit of it, to be controlled by his dongsaeng and to be put rightfully back into his place.

 

hyunjin sighed and acted like he was thinking long and hard, "oh, what should i do with you...?"

 

changbin opened up his mouth to say something but hyunjin just shut him up again.

 

"don't even suggest anything. whatever i do to you, you'd enjoy it anyway like the little slut you are," hyunjin tsked, "get on your knees. now."

 

changbin quickly got to his knees, looking up at hyunjin with lazy and expectant eyes. hyunjin slapped him gently, pushing his crotch against changbin's face. changbin whined, feeling just how hard hyunjin was becoming through his jeans.

 

"h— hyunjin..." changbin whimpered, lashes getting wet from tears.

 

hyunjin hummed in disapproval, taking a hold of changbin's hair roughly and lifting his head up so that they were meeting his eyes. changbin's bottom lip quivered while he looked at hyunjin, time seeming to have paused in that very moment.

 

"don't you know how to address me properly?" hyunjin snarled, his brows furrowed at the shaking boy on the floor.

 

"h— hyung!" changbin almost yelled out, and hyunjin finally seemed satisfied for the first time that night.

 

hyunjin let go of changbin's hair and let his gaze fall to the ground. hyunjin reached down to take changbin's hand and pressed it against his jeans. changbin looked up again and he hesitantly began unzipping the younger's jeans and pulling them to his knees.

 

changbin played with hyunjin's cock through his boxers, palming him gently. hyunjin stared with half-lidded eyes, forcing changbin's head forward against his crotch once again. changbin could only whimper and cry, taking the hem of hyunjin's boxers into his hand and pulling them down to his knees.

 

hyunjin's cock sprung to life almost cartoonishly, hitting changbin's cheek a little and smearing pre-come all over it.

 

no matter how many times changbin saw hyunjin's cock, he couldn't get over the size and length of it. it was so unfair how hyunjin was blessed in height, looks and apparently his dick, too. meanwhile changbin was below average in height, he felt as if he wasn't good-looking and his dick was rather... small.

 

but hyunjin said that he was pretty, and he loved how changbin was smaller, both in height and... their dick sizes. he thought it was cute.

 

and as much as changbin disagreed, he couldn't fight against hyunjin. there was no way he could.

 

"come on, get to it. i'll give you a reward if you're good enough," hyunjin hummed, slapping changbin's face with his cock, "dumb bunny. suck me off already."

 

"t— trying, hyungie," changbin whimpered, taking hyunjin's cock in his mouth and bobbing his head up and down rapidly.

 

the taste of pre-come was bitter on changbin's tongue and it made him shiver. he didn't dislike it, however, and looked up at hyunjin with half-lidded eyes. hyunjin threw his head back and tangled his fingers into changbin's locks, pulling at his hair harshly.

 

"h— hyung," changbin moaned around hyunjin's cock, tears welling up in his eyes and running down his honey cheeks.

 

"i guess the only way to shut up that dumb whore mouth of yours is to have a cock shoved deep down your throat, huh?" hyunjin hissed, "such a dumb fucking slut. only made to suck my cock, to have your pretty lips wrapped around it all day long."

 

changbin whined pathetically, the little noise making vibrations down hyunjin's cock, bestowing a breathtaking sensation in him. hyunjin's thighs were trapping changbin, making sure he was safe and secure and that he wouldn't be able to escape so easily. changbin pulled back to suck at the tip and trace some veins on the underside of hyunjin's cock. hyunjin thrusted his hips forward once by pure impulse, changbin making a sound in the back of his throat as his eyes rolled into the back of his skull.

 

"like that, slut?" hyunjin thrusted another time, changbin's body shaking from the action.

 

changbin nodded his head but just ended up choking as hyunjin started a rough pace of fucking into his mouth like there was no tomorrow. he was ruthless, changbin's mouth was just so warm and good for him, he was taking it all so well.

 

"good boy... it's cute how well you're taking me," hyunjin chuckled, but then almost howled as changbin sucked in times with his thrusts, "oh— fuck! that's it, baby... good boy..."

 

hyunjin forced changbin's head all the way down and kept his hand on the boy's head, staring down as he choked on hyunjin's length. changbin looked up with desperate and pleading eyes, asking for mercy through them.

 

hyunjin just chuckled, keeping changbin there a little while longer as he thrusted, and then finally pulling him up so that he could breathe. changbin was panting heavily, choked out noises escaping from his pouty lips as he held onto his chest.

 

"you okay?" hyunjin asked, although his tone wasn't caring at all.

 

"'m fi— fine..." changbin answered, leaning down to suck the tip of hyunjin's cock once again, "mm, hyungie..."

 

"how cute..." hyunjin hummed, forcing changbin's head all the way down again, "ah... fuck... just stay like that for a while. your mouth is so warm, baby..."

 

changbin's nose was touching hyunjin's groin and the younger was groaning lowly, thrusting lividly into the older's mouth over and over again.

 

hyunjin wrapped a hand around changbin's neck, squeezing it and watching warm tears run down his soft cheeks. changbin whimpered gently, everything being too much for him in that one moment. he couldn't breathe and he felt so light-headed, so fucked out as hyunjin continued to use him like the toy he was.

 

"god, fuck... you're so good for me," hyunjin purred, "keep being my good toy and i'll come right down your throat."

 

changbin really started bobbing his head up and down now, trying his best to take hyunjin right over the edge. hyunjin cursed, shutting his eyes tightly as changbin continued to suck him off, his knees starting to hurt from staying on them for too long. changbin threw away his need for air to make hyunjin feel good, to show him just how good he was.

 

hyunjin could feel hips snapping roughly against changbin's face, the boy choking again and again. his lips looked so swollen and torn from where hyunjin could see them wrapped around his cock, and his cheeks were the brightest pink colour.

 

"won't last much longer..." hyunjin breathed out, "hyung wants to come all over your pretty face, mark you as mine."

 

hyunjin let go of changbin's neck and changbin felt a little relieved, taking in the small amount of oxygen he was given but still bobbing his head up and down. his hands found their way back into changbin's hair and he pulled at his tresses roughly, lifting his head up and off of his cock.

 

changbin cupped hyunjin's balls with one hand and stroked the younger with his other, watching as hyunjin twitched in his hands before throwing his head back. at the same time, white spurts of come painted changbin's face and he opened up his mouth to catch some of it. most of it landed on his tongue but some of it was in his eyebrows and on his eyelids as well as his lips and cheeks.

 

hyunjin groaned at the sight of the wrecked boy, panting softly as changbin took in large gasps of air, licking at his lips and swallowing the come. hyunjin reached into his pocket for a pack of tissues and took some out, wiping his come off of changbin's face.

 

changbin thanked him once he was done and hyunjin nodded, pulling his pants back up and throwing the tissue into a nearby bin. changbin was still on his knees but once hyunjin sat down again, the boy climbed into hyunjin's lap and snuggled into it.

 

"your turn, hm?" hyunjin asked, patting changbin's ass gently.

 

"no, no... please take me back to the dorms and fuck me there... please, please, hyungie," changbin begged, still calling hyunjin hyung just to convince him.

 

hyunjin smiled and scooped changbin up in his arms, already making his way out of the room.

 

"you bet i will."


	88. till tomorrow comes, we all night [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: eoeo by uniq   
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, rough, degradation/humiliation, hyung kink, size kink, choking, possessiveness, breeding kink  
> description: changbin has been needy lately and so he decides to rile hyunjin up on stage. hyunjin just fucks him one night at the hotel after he's tired of it.  
> heights:  
> hyunjin — 183 cm  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> requested by: Calumstar on wattpad

"thank you for the wonderful night, stay!" changbin cheered, wrapping an arm around felix's shoulders, "lix and i will go back to our hotel room together! we'll be up all night together, but you all should rest well tonight!"

 

felix chuckled and wrapped an arm around changbin's waist, bringing the smaller in close. changbin giggled, his hand going to felix's chest instead of his shoulders. changbin could feel hyunjin's gaze linger on them for a moment too long, and a sly smile made its way onto his face as he whispered something into felix's ear, making sure that hyunjin saw what he had done.

 

felix laughed a little at what changbin had said and fully wrapped his arms around the smaller boy now. their noses were touching, and their fans couldn't help but squeal and coo at them.

 

"changlix!" someone from the crowd screamed, "oh my god!"

 

"changlix is right," felix winked at the crowd, sticking his tongue out.

 

if hyunjin was holding onto a pencil, then he would've crushed it in his hand in anger, just like what would happen in those animes jisung watched. changbin's stupid sly smile didn't help either, he was so close to snapping and dragging the boy off of the stage, taking him into the back and fucking his brains out.

 

changbin was riling him up on purpose, giving hyunjin little winks and suggestive smiles. hyunjin could hear himself growling a little as both changbin and felix decided to show off a dance together, changbin practically grinding his ass down against felix's crotch as they danced.

 

the crowd cheered but hyunjin was just scowling, eyes never once leaving changbin. changbin looked over at hyunjin and just smirked again, shaking his hips sassily before turning back to the fans.

 

"i hope you all enjoyed that little dance from changbin and felix," chan smiled, waving out at every single fan, "the energy here tonight was amazing! we hope to come back soon! see you all later!"

 

changbin waved at every single fan as he walked along the stage, slowly making his way backstage. the other members did the same, and eventually they were all sat down together, unravelling from the concert.

 

"that was amazing! ah... i always feel so proud after we have concerts..." jisung smiled, before talking in english, "their energy! you know, man?"

 

"yeah, yeah," felix laughed.

 

"that changbin and felix dance segment was random, though," seungmin shrugged, "have you both been practising that or something?"

 

"mm, well, yeah... we've been thinking about doing something like that together for a while," changbin picked up a water bottle from the ground and took a quick sip, "was it okay? i hope it was."

 

"i enjoyed it," jeongin nodded his head, "our fans enjoyed it, too."

 

"we should renegade together next," felix laughed.

 

everyone rolled their eyes at what felix said except for hyunjin. hyunjin was still upset and he was glaring daggers into the floor.

 

"you alright there?" woojin asked, patting hyunjin's back.

 

"no," hyunjin's voice was sharp like a knife, "felix."

 

felix looked over at hyunjin, draping an arm lazily over changbin's shoulder as he leaned forward to listen to hyunjin. hyunjin saw this, obviously, and almost snapped. he tried calming himself down so he took a deep breath.

 

"do you mind rooming with minho hyung for tonight? i want to be with changbin," hyunjin muttered, gaze still dark.

 

"uh... i don't mind," felix gave hyunjin a thumbs u.

 

"it's hyung to you," changbin butted in, and hyunjin's eyes were almost glowing red at changbin's comment.

 

"shut your mouth. no it's not," hyunjin barked, "i don't want to hear another word come out of your mouth."

 

changbin whimpered, letting his gaze fall to the floor at hyunjin's rough tone. hyunjin scoffed, getting up and walking away from the rest of the group.

 

"what was that all about...?" minho asked, raising a brow.

 

"n— nothing..." changbin answered and leaned over to whisper into felix's ear, "thanks for helping me out, lix..."

 

"of course," felix whispered back, "go get that dick."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin barely had time to even step into the room after he had taken a shower as he was shoved roughly into a wall. he gasped, his small body being trapped against hyunjin's much bigger one.

 

hyunjin's eyes were dark and he showed no remorse in them whatsoever. he immediately leaned down to bite and suck at changbin's neck really hard, making changbin squeak and cry, his knees pushing together as his legs wobbled.

 

now he understood why hyunjin had taken a shower first and told changbin to shower after. the room was darkly lit and a bottle of lube as well as a butt plug was sat on the little bedside table. hyunjin was bare of any clothes, and he looked like he was ready to just snap changbin in half.

 

in a way, he was technically going to do that.

 

"you're so fucking slutty," hyunjin pushed his thigh in between changbin's legs and rubbed up against his tiny cock that was finally filling out in excitement.

 

"mm, h— hyung," changbin whined, grinding down against hyunjin's thigh before he felt strong hands on his hips, making him stop his movements completely.

 

"bad boys don't deserve to feel good. especially bad boys who forget who they belong to. was grinding up on felix fun, huh? did you enjoy it, slut?"

 

a slap on the ass made changbin yelp and he shut his eyes tightly, feeling humiliated under hyunjin.

 

"bet you liked feeling slutty in front of all of those people watching you," hyunjin tsked, "but that's no excuse for rubbing up against another man's dick. should i remind you who you belong to, hm? is pounding into you the best way to get it across your stupid little head?"

 

"please..." changbin whimpered, quiet and pathetic.

 

hyunjin wrapped his hand around changbin's neck and squeezed harshly, watching warm tears run down his smooth cheeks. changbin cried, sliding down the wall but being kept up by one of hyunjin's strong hands.

 

"answer me properly, you dumb bunny," hyunjin snarled, "answer me properly or i'm going to leave you tied up and desperate for my touch."

 

"i—" changbin coughed and choked, the hand around his neck squeezing tighter and making his head foggy. he felt like passing out, he was so light-headed but it made him feel good anyway.

 

"cute..." hyunjin trailed off, "i bet felix couldn't make you feel this good, could he?"

 

hyunjin let go of changbin's neck, finally letting the boy breathe. changbin panted gently and he wiped away at his tears, innocent eyes looking up at hyunjin.

 

"who do you belong to? huh?"

 

"y— you," changbin choked out, "i— i belong only to you..."

 

"good boy... get on the bed, ass right up for me. i'm going to make you scream my name and see stars," hyunjin smirked, "be my good boy, won't you?"

 

changbin put a hand on hyunjin's chest and got right onto his tippy toes to kiss the younger's face before crouching down under his arms and making his way over to the bed. hyunjin smiled, grabbing the bottle of lube on the bedside table and sitting in front of changbin's ass, kneading his cheeks like dough.

 

"mmf... h— hyung," hyunjin watched changbin's hole clench around nothing and he just chuckled, slapping his ass and making it jiggle.

 

"cute," hyunjin popped the lid of the lube open and pressed the opening right at changbin's entrance, squeezing out some lube and watching some of it run down changbin's hole and his thighs.

 

changbin shivered, whining a little as he pressed back, "no, no... wanna feel full from your cock... n— not the lube..."

 

"it's fine... it's like you're an omega full of slick, ready to be bred," hyunjin finally took the bottle of lube away and closed the lid, smiling at all of the lube that trickled down changbin's legs.

 

"please, please... need you," changbin begged, "please, hyungie..."

 

"i need to prep you first," hyunjin chuckled, "don't want you to be hurt."

 

"n— no, just fuck me, please," changbin pleaded, sitting down onto hyunjin's lap and looking over his shoulder as he started grinding back.

 

hyunjin threw his head forward and bit down onto changbin's neck, making the older gasp and cry out, grinding his hips faster. hyunjin thrusted up hard against changbin's ass cheeks, feeling the wetness of his hole. changbin moaned, falling forward into the sheets and gripping into them.

 

"tch... i'm not even fucking you properly and you're already falling apart so easily," hyunjin thrusted harder, changbin's whining growing louder and louder with every passing second.

 

"please! please, just fuck me!" changbin cried, "need it! n— need it, please!"

 

"fine," hyunjin pulled changbin up by his stomach and aligned his cock up to the younger boy's entrance.

 

"yes, yes!" changbin almost screamed.

 

"don't except me to play nice," hyunjin shoved his cock into changbin and the small boy under him shouted, crying out as he buried his head into the sheets.

 

hyunjin pounded into changbin mercilessly, watching the boy writhe and moan loudly underneath him. changbin clenched around hyunjin, the younger growling and gripping into his hips with his nails.

 

"h— hyung!" changbin screamed, feeling hyunjin's body hover over his one, trapping his small frame.

 

"fuck," hyunjin sat up straight again, pulling changbin up by his hair so that their bodies were in contact as hyunjin fucked into changbin faster.

 

"s'good!" changbin's throat was really starting to hurt now, and the two heard a little knock on the wall from the other room.

 

"can you guys quiet down?!" chan could be heard yelling from the next room, "people are trying to sleep, you know?!"

 

"sorry, chan hyung!" hyunjin apologised and growled as he wrapped a hand around changbin's throat again and squeezed as hard as he could.

 

changbin screamed, although it wasn't too audible because of hyunjin's hand around his neck. he sobbed and sobbed, feeling his cock starting to ache from all of the pain and pleasure.

 

hyunjin loved the cute sounds that were coming out of changbin's mouth, his moans high and squeaky as he was pounded into harder.

 

the sounds in the room were so sinful, their moans and groans, the sound of skin slapping against skin roughly, the bed squeaking and hitting against the wall. all of the sounds were just downright atrocious. hyunjin didn't care though, and neither did changbin.

 

changbin eventually fell back down onto the sheets again, and hyunjin just let him lay there and take everything he was given. he looked so small and he was so easy to manhandle, if hyunjin were to even push him in the slightest in one direction, then his body would listen immediately.

 

"you're so dirty... just a dirty slut and nothing more than that," hyunjin chuckled, smoothening out his thrusts and making sure changbin felt every inch of him.

 

changbin's body was shaking, his fingers digging so deeply into the sheets and he moaned and cried. his breath was still being cut off by hyunjin's hand, and all of the stimulation was just too much for him.

 

hyunjin let go of his neck again and slipped out of the boy, the older whining from the loss. the younger smirked before flipping changbin over and not warning him and plunging right back into his tight heat.

 

hyunjin could see changbin's face clearly now, how his cheeks and ears were flushed such a bright red, how there were tears running down his honey cheeks and the little marks on his neck. they were either finger marks or hickeys that hyunjin left, but either way, hyunjin found them a beautiful contrast against his honey skin.

 

"hyung," changbin could barely matter out, their eyes meeting.

 

hyunjin smiled, leaning down to connect their lips together in a passionate and deep kiss. changbin moaned into hyunjin's mouth, their teeth clinking together, the kiss all messy and sloppy, but not because they were inexperienced. their tongues met not long after, and while they fought for dominance, hyunjin thrusted into changbin particularly hard, making him gasp. hyunjin took his chance and explored changbin's mouth, even though he already knew every nook and cranny to it. he pulled back after a while and grinned at the string of saliva that still connected their mouths.

 

"you're mine, do you know that?" hyunjin asked, hovering over changbin and pinning him to the bed, "hm? whore knows who his slutty hole belongs to, huh?"

 

"y— yes! only you, hyung! o— only you!" changbin whimpered, chasing hyunjin's lips for more affection.

 

hyunjin didn't give him any of that, however, and just continued to fuck the living daylights out of him. changbin's eyes were wide at this point, orbs rolling into the back of his skull.

 

"you're so good for me... so pliant," hyunjin held changbin's hips gently, a complete disparity to how he was pounding into the boy.

 

"h— hyung, w— wanna come," changbin cried, reaching out to hold hyunjin's shoulders.

 

hyunjin hummed, reaching down to pump changbin's cock in his hand, loving the way he looked so small in his palm. the tip of his cock didn't even peak out from his fist, making hyunjin chuckle a little. changbin screamed from the pleasure, earning themselves another knock on the wall from chan.

 

he finally came all over hyunjin's fist and his own stomach, his chest heaving up and down from breathing so heavily. hyunjin didn't let go of his small cock and continued to pump him gently, changbin's hips jolting up in oversensitivity.

 

he clenched around hyunjin and made the cutest desperate noises just for hyunjin to finish up already. he wanted to be full, filled up to the brim with come.

 

"p— please, please fill me up! w— wanna be bred— wanna be your dirty mutt!" changbin whined, moving back against hyunjin's cock.

 

"oh, fuck... yeah, i'm going to fill you up nicely with my come, see your stomach bloat with it. i'll make you pregnant, baby," hyunjin thrusted faster, the squelching sound of the lube inside of changbin edging hyunjin on further.

 

it wasn't even possible for changbin to get pregnant, but the thought of it made hyunjin go crazy, his movements even faster than before.

 

hyunjin couldn't last much longer and he shut his eyes tightly when he felt the first string of come leave from the head of his cock, and then eventually he was spilling the rest of his seed inside of the smaller. changbin was shaking again, mumbling a series of yeses as he was filled.

 

once they both came down from their highs, hyunjin pulled out of changbin, reaching out for the butt plug he left on the bedside table and stuffing it inside of changbin. it sat snugly inside of the older and he just giggled, sitting up on his knees and shaking his ass.

 

"you like being full, huh?" hyunjin asked, slapping changbin's ass gently before picking the boy up swiftly.

 

"yes..." changbin blinked in confusion, seeing them approach the bathroom.

 

"we have to get cleaned up," hyunjin chuckled, "i know we just took showers but we can't smell like sex tomorrow."

 

"but i..." changbin whined, "wanna keep feeling full..."

 

"that's okay. you can keep it in and i'll clean you up in the morning. it should be fine, alright?" hyunjin pressed a kiss to changbin's forehead and set him down into the bathtub, climbing in with him straight after.

 

"yay~ i get to keep hyungie's come," changbin hummed, looking up at hyunjin with the cutest expression.

 

hyunjin felt his heart melt and he just cooed, starting up the water and making sure it was warm.

 

"baby, why have you been so close to felix lately?" hyunjin asked, his tone a little more serious now.

 

"wanted to make you jealous, jinnie," changbin smiled sheepishly, "wanted you to be rough with me and— and tell me i'm yours and only yours."

 

"if you wanted those things then you could've asked normally," hyunjin chuckled, "next time just ask me if you want something, i'd do it for you. anything for you."

 

a little smirk danced on changbin's features, "so, if i asked you to bottom—"

 

"except for that... and being a sub too. there's no way," hyunjin shook his head, "silly, silly baby."

 

"aw," changbin whined, "b— but, but—"

 

"don't complain unless you want my cock shoved up your mouth, brat."

 

changbin went quiet and hyunjin just laughed, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy.

 

"... i'd like that, actually..."

 

"not tonight. my dick will quite literally fall off," hyunjin flicked changbin's forehead, making the older pout.

 

"i love you, hyunjin."

 

"i love you too, baby."


	89. we will walk together in the same dream [changbinxfelix]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: neverending story by stray kids  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin has been having the same bad nightmare for several nights now, and one night he screams and squirms in his sleep. felix tries to wake him up and calms him down with cuddles and a lullaby.  
> requested by: snschraracha on wattpad

felix watched as changbin shifted uncomfortably on the chair, playing with his food instead of eating like he normally did. he was pushing a pea back and forth, his face wrinkled like a piece of paper. he scrunched up his nose and sighed, setting the fork he was holding down.

 

"you okay, hyung?" felix asked, smiling down at changbin.

 

the older sat up straight, turning his attention to felix and nodding his head slowly. he swallowed, looking back at his plate of food before opening his mouth to talk, "i guess i'm just not that hungry right now..."

 

"that's not good. is something on your mind...?" felix placed his hand onto changbin's thigh, caressing it gently.

 

changbin gulped, his eyes darting elsewhere, "i guess so, but... it's embarrassing to talk about. i'm sorry."

 

felix squeezed changbin's thigh reassuringly, using his free hand to tilt the older boy's chin up so that they were meeting eyes, "it's okay. you don't have to tell me if you're uncomfortable to... but i'm always here to listen to you and i won't judge you."

 

"t— thank you, lix..." changbin smiled weakly, his hands coming together in his lap.

 

"can you eat up just a little bit for me, please? i can't have you going to bed with an empty stomach," felix picked up changbin's fork and took a bit of the food, lifting it up to his lips, "come on?"

 

"i don't want to..." changbin trailed off, his eyes sad, "i don't have an appetite right now..."

 

"please, baby?" felix stroked changbin's head, "do it for hyung? please?"

 

felix knew that changbin loved being babied, and he always felt so small when he referred to the younger members as hyung. whenever he was upset he would call the younger members hyung and they were fine with babying him.

 

"o— okay, hyungie... b— but please feed binnie," changbin begged, taking the food into his mouth and chewing it slowly.

 

"that's my good binnie," felix fed changbin again, and soon enough the boy returned to being happy, letting felix feed him until the plate was half-way done.

 

"'m full now..." changbin rubbed his stomach and stuck his tongue out, "thank you for feeding binnie, hyungie!"

 

"anything for my baby," felix smiled, "i don't want to see my baby all skinny and sick. i love seeing your chubby cheeks, it makes me happy to see you like this! so healthy, hm? you're so pretty..."

 

"thank you, hyungie..." changbin giggled, his cheeks flushed a light pink as his gaze fell to the floor.

 

"wash up and go to bed now, i'll clean up for you," felix pat changbin's back gently and sent off the boy to his bedroom, smiling at the sight of him waddling away.

 

felix picked up changbin's half-eaten plate and gave whatever was left over to the other members before finishing off his own plate. he took the two dirty dishes and went to clean them, finishing rather quickly as he put them away.

 

felix made his way over to his shared bedroom with woojin and changbin, walking in to see that the lights in the bathroom were on. the australian made his way over to his bed and sat himself down, picking up his phone and scrolling through it as he waited for changbin to finish up. the older was singing a little song, and he recognised it as the love song changbin wrote for that one drama. he grinned to himself, enjoying the way changbin sounded so sweet and cute.

 

felix sang along, and noticed that woojin had walked into the room, smiling at felix at their little duet.

 

"you two sing well. you should be proud of your voices," woojin hummed, sitting himself down onto his bed and plugging his headphones in.

 

"thanks, hyung... it means a lot coming from you," woojin gave felix a thumbs up before laying himself down and scrolling on his phone.

 

changbin came out of the shower not long after, wearing a hoodie that looked way too familiar to felix— oh, wait... it was _his_ hoodie. felix found himself smiling like a dork at the sight, opening up his arms for changbin to run into. changbin did, melting in the australian's hold as he buried his head into felix's chest.

 

"you look so cute like this," felix just smiled, kissing atop of changbin's head.

 

"hyung's hoodie is comfy..." changbin muttered.

 

"wear it as much as you'd like, then," felix pat the empty space on his bed, "you want to sleep with me tonight, baby?"

 

"oh, um..." changbin seemed hesitant, not as happy as he used to be when felix would ask him that, "... o— okay..."

 

changbin climbed over felix and fell onto his stomach, sticking out his tongue in annoyance before getting back up and making his way into the empty space.

 

"you're so clumsy," felix chuckled, draping an arm over changbin's body and moving closer so that they were in a spooning position with changbin we the small spoon.

 

"only a little bit..." changbin whined, "'m not too clumsy..."

 

"sure, sure," felix lifted up his hoodie off of changbin slightly just to rub at his tummy, making the boy writhe and squeak.

 

"w— what are you doing?"

 

"just rubbing your tummy. what else?" felix smiled and changbin could feel him smile against the skin on the back of his neck, "you're so cute."

 

"'m... sleep," changbin rubbed at his eyes cutely.

 

"you're sleep? that doesn't make sense, baby... you must be really tired. go to bed, then," felix pressed a kiss to changbin's neck, "night, baby boy. hyung loves you."

 

"love you too, hyung..." despite the hesitance, changbin still closed his eyes and tried his best to fall asleep.

 

felix admired changbin's face as best as he could from where he was, seeing how his caramel locks fell over his eyes and his lips went into a natural pout while he was sleeping. felix felt so lucky to be with a boy so beautiful, so fragile. changbin was the sole reason that flowers bloomed in felix's heart and butterflies flew in his stomach. he was a beauty that was to remain shrouded and unfathomable, shielded from the tenebrosity of the world.

 

it didn't take long for changbin to fall asleep, he was out cold in a few minutes, his breathing quite heavy in his sleep. felix looked over at woojin to find him asleep as well and he just shrugged as he continued to scroll on his phone.

 

he wasn't feeling tired just yet, and had a lot of catching up to do on his phone. he had to see what his fans were up to, see if there were any new comebacks from any groups, check his schedule and his messages.

 

he scrolled for a good half an hour before he noticed that changbin was squirming around quite an awful lot, his mouth opening and closing as if he were about to scream and sweat running down his temple. felix shook him gently to check if he could get him up but to no avail.

 

the australian sighed and waited a little bit to see if changbin would calm down, but nothing was changing and he was still shaking and squirmy. soon enough, his eyes shot open and he screamed, loud enough just to surprise felix but not scare woojin awake. woojin was a heavy sleeper anyway, but changbin screamed pretty loud still.

 

"changbin? baby, it's me," felix wrapped his arms around the quivering boy, "come on, baby... i'm here. come back to me, come on... calm down, everything is okay..."

 

"f— felix!" changbin sobbed, burying his head into felix's chest and crying his heart out.

 

felix's heart hurt as he pulled the boy in even closer, pressing kisses all over his head and rubbing the small of his back in soothing circles. he didn't want the flowers in his heart to wilt, or the butterflies in his stomach to die.

 

"baby... what's wrong? what happened?" felix asked, clearly worried as he kissed away all of changbin's tears.

 

"n— nightmare... p— please don't leave me..." changbin choked out, warm tears running down his cheeks rapidly.

 

"now, why would i ever leave you?" felix asked, "i'd never leave my baby... that's a silly thought..."

 

"y— you left me i— in my dream," changbin wiped at his eyes, "what if you l— leave me in real life, too?"

 

"nono, that wouldn't happen... i love you too much for that," felix kissed all over changbin's face, "you don't need to worry, baby boy... i know things like this can be a struggle, but you're so, so strong... i don't want you to feel weak because you're not. you're my strong baby and you'll be able to get through this, because i'll be with you every step of the way."

 

"i— i've been having the same nightmare for s— several nights now..." changbin whimpered, "i— i don't want it to mean anything..."

 

"i think you're just letting your fear get to the best of you. i'm never going to leave you, so you don't have to worry," felix reassured, "i can't live without you, binnie baby..."

 

"t— thank you..." felix could feel changbin shiver against his own body and the australian wrapped himself around changbin, fixing the blanket to make sure that they were warm.

 

changbin felt safe and secure with felix's arms around him, wrapped around him as if he was the most fragile thing in the world.

 

"c— could you sing me a lullaby, please...?" changbin pleaded, cuddling back on felix's chest.

 

"mm... anything for you," felix thought for a second, before picking a song in his head and smiling, " _remember the first day we met?_ "

 

changbin's smile widened at the sound of the familiar lyrics, and he settled against felix's hold, that dorky smile still on display.

 

" _a shy smile and the sunlight falling,_ " felix sang gently, pressing kisses into the back of changbin's neck just like before, " _i knew, just by looking into you eyes that we're one, that we're one, that you're me._ "

 

changbin closed his eyes but he wasn't asleep yet, he listened to felix without saying much.

 

" _whenever you smile, whenever it's hard for you,_ " felix sang quietly, " _i'll always protect you._ "

 

everything seemed to be right in that very moment, changbin's breath evened out and he seemed a lot calmer, felix intertwining their fingers together as the older boy slowly started slipping into his dreams.

 

" _for you, i can go against time, so i can appear in front of you,_ " felix watched as changbin's features relaxed, " _i believe, i believe._ "

 

changbin was asleep by now, the smile on his lips not leaving as he drifted off to his dreams. felix could only smile at the sight of him looking so peaceful, and he buried his head into changbin's caramel tresses.

 

" _even if the world changes, can you promise that we won't change?_ " felix finished the last bit off, which was meant to be jisung's part and he tried his best.

 

little snores came from changbin and felix just chuckled, closing his eyes and deciding to try to fall asleep, too.

 

"i'll sing you the whole song next time... i love you binnie, sweet dreams," a little kiss to the forehead and felix was off to trying to sleep again.

 

it didn't take long for him to meet changbin in their dreams, and the two embraced each other like there was no other care in the world.

 

not to them, there wasn't.

 

they had each other, and that was enough to satiate the gloominess.


	90. now i’m here, i’ll embrace you [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: my flower by jbj  
> genre/warnings: light angst, fluff  
> description: changbin is a hybrid, and he'd been living with a family until it got too much for them so they threw out a few hybrids, including changbin. he's lived on the streets for a while until one night, hyunjin is walking back from the studio and he hears crying so he goes to check it out only to find the hybrid injured by someone. he takes the hybrid back to the dorms, and everyone is worried so chan gets everything organised to take care of changbin.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 17  
> woojin, chan, minho — 20  
> hyunjin, jisung, felix, seungmin & jeongin — 19  
> heights:  
> changbin — 157 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad  
> others: everyone is a trainee, changbin is a bunny hybrid, hybrids get mistreated

soft sniffling was heard from an alleyway and hyunjin looked over to the sound, his eyes growing wide. he walked to where he heard the sound coming from hesitantly, checking around to see where the source exactly was. he spotted someone curled up to themselves, and hyunjin then realised that it was a little bunny hybrid. his ears were covering his face and he was crying, muffled sobs leaving from his mouth.

 

"hey... are you okay?" hyunjin asked, holding out a hand for the hybrid to take.

 

the hybrid flinched at the words and he looked up at hyunjin with wide eyes, shivering in fear as he scooted back. the human blinked before crouching down slowly, reaching out to stroke the bunny's ears.

 

"nono, don't worry... i won't hurt you," hyunjin reassured, "i'm just checking to see if you're okay, you sound... upset."

 

the hybrid whimpered, moving his ears out of his face and letting them fall to the sides. hyunjin took one good look at the bunny and he gasped, seeing the state he was in. his left eye was bruised, as well as his legs and his arms. there were scratches on his face, arms and knees. his neck was littered with dark marks and his eyes were bloodshot.

 

"oh, no..." hyunjin hovered his finger over a mark, a frown on his face, "who did this to you? _why_ would anyone do this to you?"

 

"i... um..." the hybrid's voice sounded broken, and he looked away, tears streaming down his honey cheeks.

 

"it's dark and cold out here... do you want to come back with me? i know that it's random and you won't trust me, but... i really won't hurt you. i don't have any intention to, you don't have to worry, i just... don't want to leave you out here," hyunjin took off his jacket and wrapped it around the bunny's shoulders.

 

"d— don't wanna bother," the hybrid pushed the jacket away, his eyes wide and innocent as he stared up at hyunjin, "y— you're probably busy..."

 

"busy? not at all, not when you seem so... _broken_. i'm not going to leave you out here," hyunjin wrapped his jacket back around the bunny, and the shorter whined.

 

"a— are you sure...?"

 

"of course i am. come on..." hyunjin reached down and carried the smaller bridal style, his stomach dropping when he realised how thin he really was, "... when was the last time you ate?"

 

"d— don't know... don't h— have a home..." the hybrid answered, "p— please don't hurt me."

 

"i'm not going to, i promise. what's your name? i'm hwang hyunjin."

 

"u— um... changbin... seo changbin," changbin answered hesitantly, his gentle arms wrapped around hyunjin's neck delicately.

 

"oh. cute... how old are you, binnie?" hyunjin asked, "you look pretty young..."

 

"i'm... seventeen? i— i think..." changbin whispered, his ears moving to hide his cheeks so that he was warm.

 

"oh! only a year younger than me... you're really cute," hyunjin smiled, and changbin flushed.

 

changbin wiped at any remaining tears on his face and he tried his best to smile back.

 

"t— thank you..."

 

"do you— uh... mind telling me why you were out there and what happened to you?" hyunjin asked, "i'm not... going to use it against you, if you were wondering. i'd just like some insight on your situation, i hope it isn't too sensitive..."

 

something about hyunjin made changbin trust him immediately. he was so sweet and caring, especially for a hybrid like him. hybrids were always mistreated, but hyunjin was so nice to him... it was so refreshing to be treated normally for once.

 

"i... i used to live in a house with a family, b— but... they threw me and a few others out because things got too much for t— them... i've been living on the streets ever since... that was six years ago..." changbin stumbled on his words for a few seconds before speaking up again, "a— a few hours ago, t— there was a man and h— he— h— he kicked me and s— scratched me— and h— he..."

 

changbin started sobbing, hiding his face with his ears. hyunjin's mouth opened in shock, and he held changbin closer, stroking his back soothingly.

 

"he touched you in bad places, didn't he? he made you feel dirty, right...? i'm sorry for that..." hyunjin mumbled into the bunny's hair, "it's okay, he won't do it anymore... i won't let him. i'll protect you, even if it's the last thing i do."

 

"h— hyung," changbin cried, "t— thank you— thank you— y— you're— so nice! i— i'm sorry for causing so much trouble!"

 

"don't cry, it's okay..." hyunjin sighed, "wipe those tears for me, pretty. a cutie like you should smile, not cry..."

 

"t— thank you..." changbin smiled, hiding his blush with his ears.

 

hyunjin smiled back, his heart picking up its pace in his chest as he stared at the smaller. he cleared his throat, suddenly realising he was staring for a bit too long.

 

they made it to the dorms not long after that conversation, only exchanging small talk in between with hyunjin trying his best to make changbin giggle because he found out that that was one of his most favourite sounds in the whole entire world.

 

"hello...? is anyone awake?" hyunjin walked into the dorms and closed the door behind him, setting changbin down onto the couch and squinting his eyes.

 

"yo, hyunjin, we've been waiting for you!" jisung walked through the hallway with a grin, and then paused to look at changbin, "uh..."

 

"long story... could you fetch everyone for me, please?" hyunjin asked, and sat down next to changbin, "don't worry, okay? none of them will hurt you... they're my friends and they're good people."

 

"c— could i... sit in your lap, p— please?" changbin asked, his eyes sad and scared.

 

hyunjin nodded his head and let the smaller crawl into his lap, wrapping his arms around the hybrid and rubbing his back. they were facing each other and only looked up once everyone entered the room. changbin stiffened in hyunjin's hold at all of the people, and he looked at the floor, scared out of his mind.

 

"don't be scared, bun..." hyunjin cleared his throat and looked at chan, "hyung... this is changbin. i found him on the streets and he's... injured. a lot of things have happened to him, sadly... could you help, please? i hope this is okay."

 

"of course it's okay," chan was quick to answer, making his way over to hyunjin and changbin, "hi there, changbin... i'm chan. don't be scared of me, okay? don't be scared of anyone here, we're not going to hurt you... you must have gone through a lot, huh? i'm sorry for that..."

 

changbin peeked up and met chan's eyes, tilting his head to the side, "i— it's okay... don't be sorry... i— i'm sorry for being a bother..."

 

"nono, don't say that. you don't bother us, not at all... we'd love to help you, isn't that right, guys?" chan turned to the rest of the group and they smiled at changbin, waving to the small boy.

 

changbin waved back shyly and hid his face with his ears, his face a bright shade of red. coos filled the room and changbin squirmed around, feeling extremely embarrassed by all of the attention and affection he was receiving.

 

"first things first... we should clean you up," chan hummed, "could you stand up for me, please?"

 

changbin looked at hyunjin and the older nodded his head, helping him stand up. changbin awkwardly stood up, his tail twitching in annoyance when he couldn't balance himself.

 

"oh... you're so small!" felix gasped, his eyes almost sparkling at the boy.

 

"what— 'm n— not small..." changbin whined.

 

felix made his way over to changbin with a smile, setting his hands on his own hips as he grinned down at the hybrid, "you want to say that again? you're so tiny..."

 

"n— no... you're just tall," changbin's ears perked up slightly as he pouted.

 

"ah... felix is right, though... you are really tiny. i don't know if you'd fit into any of our clothes..." seungmin butted in, "oh, right... that's felix and i'm seungmin."

 

"h— hi..." changbin waved gently, "there's... a lot of people..."

 

"ah, yeah... we're all trainees," jeongin grinned from where he stood, "hi! i'm jeongin."

 

"jisung," jisung waved, "and this is minho hyung and woojin hyung."

 

everyone surrounded changbin and he looked confused, letting his ears fall over to the sides again, "i— i'll try to remember all of your names..."

 

"oh. are we your hyungs?" jeongin asked, "will i finally get to be someone's hyung?!"

 

"i'm s— seventee—"

 

jeongin gasped and he wrapped his arms around changbin, laughing a little, "i'm your hyung! oh my god, you're so young!"

 

"young and... experienced. maybe a bit too much... no-one this young and fragile should be exposed to the coldness of the world," woojin sighed, "we should get you cleaned up now."

 

"c— could i... if it's okay... c— could i wear hyunjin hyung's clothes, please?" changbin asked shyly, fiddling with his fingers.

 

hyunjin shot up, a bright smile on his face, "of course! ah, i mean... you're already wearing my jacket and you look so cute in it! oh my god, i should give you my biggest hoodie!"

 

"ah, don't drown him!" chan sighed, "although changbin in your hoodie does sound quite cute..."

 

"exactly! let me go quickly grab my clothes!"

 

"um— where do i..." woojin cut the hybrid off by taking his hand gently.

 

"come on... i'll show you where the bathroom is and you can get yourself cleaned up," woojin smiled and walked along with changbin, hyunjin running past them and handing changbin his clothes.

 

"hyunjin hyung has a lot of energy..." changbin mumbled in thought.

 

woojin chuckled, "usually not too much, but... i guess he just likes you a lot."

 

"o— oh..." changbin blushed, "that's nice to hear..."

 

"you're so cute," woojin resisted the urge to pinch changbin's cheeks, "okay, here we are! it's nothing too special... are you going to be okay with showering by yourself?"

 

"i'm sure i'll be okay... if i need hyungs then i'll call out for you," changbin smiled, "thank you, woojin hyung..."

 

"of course. once you're done, come out to the living room, okay?" woojin pat changbin's head gently and let the boy into the bathroom before closing the door behind him.

 

while changbin was in the shower, hyunjin explained what had happened to the hybrid to the others, and they all seemed to understand and decided that they were fine with nurturing the bunny back to full health. they all seemed excited, actually, and once changbin was done with cleaning up they all showered him with affection.

 

seungmin and jeongin were the ones who decided to disinfect all of changbin's marks and try to fix him as best as they could. they gave him cute bandaids and checked his ears and tail for anything else. once they were done with that, they took him into the kitchen where woojin and minho made him food and fed him. changbin had a really small appetite and he didn't really each much, but it was better than nothing. they could hardly get the hybrid to eat half of his food before he was whining because he was full. chan, jisung and felix played with changbin after the food, and eventually the bunny was starting to feel tired once they were petting and stroking him way too much. he was exhausted but even as they tucked him into a spare bed and left him to sleep, he couldn't fall into a slumber. he kept tossing and turning around and he didn't feel good on the inside. there was a continuous sinking feeling in his stomach and everything around him just felt really awful in general.

 

changbin got up from the bed and slowly made his way out of the room, the hoodie on him practically swallowing him up as he walked. it was a good thing that everyone showed him around, because he would've been completely lost and clueless if they hadn't.

 

he didn't want to bother hyunjin, but the boy's door was wide open and he wasn't even asleep yet. hyunjin was scrolling through his phone, eyes squinted on the screen. he noticed the presence of another person rather quickly and he sat up, staring at changbin.

 

"s— sorry," changbin stammered, "i— i can go if you'd like—"

 

"no, no," hyunjin shook his head and beckoned changbin over with a finger, patting the empty space next to him, "i had a feeling you wouldn't have been able to sleep. come lay with me..."

 

"w— would it be okay for me to really sleep with you...?" changbin asked shyly, his heart thumping in his chest.

 

"of course. i love cuddles, and i bet your cuddles are the best," hyunjin winked and opened his arms up, "i hope you feel better after today... we're not going to kick you out, if you're thinking about that."

 

"hyungs are too nice..." changbin crawled in next to hyunjin and blushed as he buried his head into the older's chest, his ears going wild in the position, "i really hope i'm not a bother."

 

"never. we're happy to be helping out and to have a new member of the family," hyunjin smiled, "you're one of us now."

 

"oh..." changbin's breath hitched, "that makes me really, really happy..."

 

"i'm glad it does... are you tired? it's been such a long day for you," hyunjin wrapped his arms around the hybrid, pulling him in closely, "you sleepy, bun?"

 

"yeah, hyung..." changbin answered sleepily, yawning a little, "today has been good... thank you for changing my life— i... i'm so grateful to have met you..."

 

"that's okay. i'd always help someone in need," hyunjin smiled, "you comfy like this?"

 

"y— yeah..." changbin felt his tail twitch in delight, "t— thank you again, h— hyung... goodnight."

 

"goodnight, bun. sleep well, you deserve it..."


	91. if only the night stopped breathing, so i can be by your side [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: dream by lee hi  
> genre/warnings: angst, fluff  
> description: changbin has a sasaeng, and things start getting creepy. they start texting him and calling him, and he changes his phone but it still happens. he decides not to tell anyone because he doesn't want to be a bother but one day he almost gets kidnapped, and thankfully jeongin sees this and gets the others. once they get back to the dorm, all of the members try to calm changbin down and he ends up falling asleep with jeongin.  
> requested by: stray_boyz_ct on wattpad

changbin stared wide-eyed at the message and his breath hitched. his throat hurt and tears brimmed at the corners of his eyes as he almost dropped his new phone. his hands shook and there was a ringing in his ears, giving him a headache.

 

**unknown**

 

you look so pretty, right now, binnie~

i want you to be all mine~

 

changbin looked around the building for anyone, finding nobody but himself in the little room. he shivered, feeling hot breath against his neck, only to turn around and to find no-one there. his heart was beating rapidly in his chest as he left the room, clutching tightly onto his phone.

 

walking down the hallway had never felt so long before. his legs felt like they were taking all of the time in the world, and he kept checking behind him just in case someone was there. he felt like he was being watched, every single little thing he did was seen by someone and he couldn't shake the eerie feeling off of his shoulders.

 

he walked out of the hallway and slid down the door on his back. he took a deep breath, trying to even out his breathing. he took out his phone out and once he heard a little ding, checking just in case it was one of his members who texted him.

 

**unknown**

 

oh, binnie

why are you running from me?

come back here now~

don't run from me

 

changbin wanted to scream and cry, but nothing would come out of his mouth. he jumped once he saw a phone call appear on the screen of his phone a and he looked around in a panic. he made sure the door was locked behind him before getting up and running to where there was some people.

 

he hated how today out of all days, people from the company didn't show up to work. usually the place was packed and full of different people, but today there was no-one. no-one to see or hear him if something happened.

 

as he walked along, the room felt so much colder than before. he gulped and turned the corner, checking back again to see if there was anyone. there couldn't be, right? he locked the door, if anyone was following him then he would've seen them by now.

 

he hurried along either way, making his way to the dance practise room where his members would be. he could see jeongin at the end of the second hall and relief flooded his system. he waved at the maknae and was going to shout out for him before he felt a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide with fear.

 

"oh, binnie... i told you not to run from me, silly," a male's voice filled his ears and a hand wrapped itself around his waist.

 

"j— jeong— mph!" changbin cried, tears running down his face as the grip got harsher on him and the hand around his mouth pushed down harder.

 

"hyung...?" jeongin looked up from where he was standing and met eyes with a man who looked like he was in his forties, covering changbin's mouth and making him cry.

 

panic filled his body and he turned to the dance practise room, kicking the door down and looking at his members. everyone looked up at the maknae, shock all over their faces.

 

"b— binnie hyung! s— some man has him!" jeongin could barely get out before all of the members were standing up and rushing out to see the scene before them.

 

chan and woojin were the first ones to growl, their eyes dark at the man. changbin sobbed, feeling the man reach under his shirt and trail his hand up. his eyes were begging for help, anyone to save him from the creep. jeongin didn't think twice before rushing off to find someone else to help, seungmin and jisung following the maknae.

 

"let him go!" felix yelled, "don't fucking touch binnie hyung!"

 

"oh? what are _you_ going to do about it?" the man chuckled.

 

"we're going to show you a world of endless pain, make you scream out for mercy and we won't stop until you're bleeding from the inside out," woojin spoke.

 

"you don't scare me! i'm bigger and stronger than all of you combined," the man laughed, "just let me have him."

 

"oh? but are you stronger than us?" a tap on the man's shoulder and he looked around to meet the eyes of one of the bodyguards.

 

the man let go of changbin who fell to the floor with a loud thud, only because he was punched in the face and knocked down as well. the bodyguards surrounded the man and kept him down as they went onto their phones to call people.

 

changbin was shaking, his breaths uneven and fast. he cried loudly, still feeling the ghost of the man's hands on him and _touching_ him. the members all approached changbin and started comforting the boy, running their hands through his hair and helping him sit up. changbin sobbed, wiping at his tears with his hands furiously, the cycle of crying never once stopping.

 

he felt arms wrap around him and it didn't take him long to register that it was jeongin who was pulling him into a hug. jeongin rubbed at his back soothingly and pulled the boy into his lap, kissing along his cheeks and head.

 

"don't worry... you're safe now, baby," jeongin mumbled, and the word sounded oh, so foreign coming out of his mouth but changbin loved it anyway.

 

"innie," changbin whimpered, "p— protect binnie, p— please..."

 

"always, binnie. i'm here for you," jeongin stood up with changbin wrapped around him like a koala.

 

"did you mean what you said?" chan turned to woojin.

 

"well, metaphorically. i'd get in trouble if i actually harmed the dude," woojin sighed, "but i would've done it either way. no-one touches changbin like that and gets away with it."

 

"yeah... thanks, jeongin," chan turned to the maknae who just smiled in return.

 

"what are you guys going to do with him?" woojin looked at the bodyguards who were still holding the man down.

 

"inform the company. get him blacklisted and away from changbin," one of them replied, "don't worry about it. we've got it all covered."

 

"t— thank you..." changbin whispered.

 

"it's okay. it's our job," one of the the bodyguards smiled, "get back to the dorms. it's been a long day and you should all rest up."

 

"ah, are we in any place to be making those decisions—" another bodyguard spoke up and he was shushed by the others.

 

"it's understandable, you doofus! do you really want to work after _you've_ almost been kidnapped?"

 

"let's get back to the dorms," jeongin planted a kiss against changbin's head.

 

"o— okay..."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"you doing okay?" minho asked, patting changbin's back.

 

"a little better than before..." changbin trailed off, "but everytime i close my eyes all i can think about is the way h— he touched me..."

 

"think happy thoughts, okay?" hyunjin smiled, "think about things that make you happy like gyu... or rapping, or haribo gummy bears..."

 

"don't know if i can..." changbin whined.

 

"and that's completely okay," jeongin spoke up gently, scooping the boy up in his arms, "hyung, let's go cuddle instead."

 

"don't wanna bother..." changbin looked up at jeongin through his wet lashes, "i— is that okay?"

 

"more than okay, baby," jeongin smiled, "i don't mind, especially not when my cute baby wants to cuddle."

 

"i've never seen jeongin call anyone baby or be so soft with anyone before," jisung whispered to felix who just nodded his head in reply.

 

"i'll make all of the bad things go away," jeongin set changbin down onto the bed and crawled into it beside him, wrapping his arms around the older.

 

"y— you will...?" changbin asked.

 

"you're safe and secure in my arms, i'll protect you from every bad little thing, hyung," jeongin buried his head into changbin's hair, "no-one will get you ever again."

 

"t— thank you, innie," changbin mumbled, his head resting in jeongin's chest, "f— for everything today, thank you... i— i don't know what would've happened if you weren't there..."

 

"that's okay... don't think about it too much. you're safe now and that's all that matters," jeongin pressed another kiss to changbin's head, "sleep, yeah?"

 

"ye— yeah... sleep..."

 

"good... i love you, hyung," jeongin smiled.

 

"i love you too, jeongin," changbin smiled back and closed his eyes, no bad thoughts coming to his head as he fell asleep in jeongin's arms.

 

jeongin made sure changbin was asleep before turning over to where changbin left his phone on the bedside table and picking it up. he opened it and went onto his messages app, finding the unknown contact and clicking on it.

 

**unknown**

 

eat a dick

 

jeongin blocked the number and deleted the contact, putting changbin's phone back with a content smile on his face. he buried his head back into changbin's hair and closed his eyes, falling asleep as well.


	92. my body is reacting, quickly [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: whiplash by nct 127  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, possessiveness, choking, humiliation, size difference, slapping, edging, spitting, daddy kink  
> description: recently, changbin has been teasing the others and being too touchy with them, acting too "mighty" and "big and dominant" for chan's liking. one day, after a long day of schedules and a concert, chan decides he's finally had enough of changbin's attitude and punishes him.   
> heights:  
> chan — 181 cm  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad

changbin grinned as he pinned hyunjin down, eyes on the taller boy. hyunjin glared, trying to get out of changbin's grip but the smaller was stopping him.

 

"what the fuck, changbin?" hyunjin spat out.

 

"this is what you get for not calling me hyung," changbin glared back, just as harshly.

 

hyunjin looked around and met chan's eyes, pleading for help.

 

 _chan hyung please get this shortass off of me, i don't want to break his bones_ , hyunjin's eyes spoke.

 

chan sighed, "changbin. off of him. now."

 

"aw, but i was just showing how strong and dominant i am," changbin pouted, getting off of hyunjin and crossing his arms over his chest.

 

"well, stop," chan spoke up and changbin almost flinched.

 

the younger got up and just skipped away from the other two, finding someone else to mess with.

 

"what's up with him?" hyunjin asked.

 

"i don't know but if he keeps this up then i'm... going to do things," just as chan said that, a squeal was heard from the kitchen and the leader just groaned, rolling his eyes as he went into the kitchen to see what was up.

 

"changbin, get the fuck off of me!" a screech was heard from felix, the freckled boy pinned against the wall by changbin.

 

"no~ hyung is strong and dominant, right lix?" changbin had a sly grin on his face, his arms beside felix's arms because he wasn't tall enough to pin him against the wall beside his face.

 

"off, changbin," chan growled, eyes dark and sinister.

 

changbin flinched this time and he got off of felix, rolling his eyes at chan before walking off, not forgetting to nudge the leader with his shoulder before exiting the room. the eldest controlled himself, keeping up his calm demeanour as he gave felix a sorry look.

 

"it's fine," felix spoke up, "i could've overpowered him. i was just seeing what he was going to do. please punish him."

 

"i will," was all chan said.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

chan was ticked off. peeved. irritated. annoyed. any other word that had the same or a similar meaning, that was chan.

 

he watched as changbin played and teased the other members all day long, telling them that he was strong and big and messing with them. chan could see that everyone was starting to get annoyed, their cross expressions and furrowed brows could be seen clearly by any fool.

 

any fool except for changbin.

 

he was so loud and touchy, pinning the members down and showing off his muscles as if he was so strong and big. chan wanted to shove his boyfriend and fuck him roughly until he was seeing stars and all he remembered and knew was chan.

 

changbin was so cocky, and what for? his tough facade would fracture soon enough, and chan would make sure that he was the one who broke him. he was his boyfriend, but changbin was around the others and that really made chan mad. at least if he was trying to act big and dominant, then he should've been doing it around chan, but no... he decided to do it around the others and that's what made chan the angriest.

 

even at the concert, their flow was off no matter how much they tried to keep it up. the fans luckily hadn't noticed but all of the members were on edge as changbin teased and tested their limits. chan was good at acting, and good at staying calm. he'd break soon, however. everyone had a point where they had to break and chan knew he was going to as soon as he got his alone time with his boyfriend.

 

the concert was soon over, and chan had never felt so relieved that one was over before. everyone else seemed relieved, too, walking off of the stage with smiles as they went to get showered in the little bathrooms they had backstage. chan was the last person to shower, and he quickly did so. his sore muscles felt so relaxed under the warm water.

 

eventually he heard one of the managers calling out for him to finish up, and once he was out of the shower, the group was hurried into two seperate vans to get back to the dorms. changbin sat in jisung's lap, and chan would be lying if he said he wasn't bothered by it. the two seemed to be moving around quite a lot, jisung burying his head into the nape of changbin's neck. chan glared at them, which made seungmin and jeongin whisper amongst themselves about what was happening.

 

when they got back to the dorms, changbin seemed as cheery as ever, talking to everyone and annoying them as much as he could. everyone was still on edge, glaring at changbin but the boy didn't seem to get the hint.

 

chan eyed changbin as the boy skipped over to minho and woojin to annoy them. minho had a scowl on his face and woojin was grumbling, his arms over his chest. changbin grinned and called them weak, and chan could see woojin trying to hold minho back from pouncing on the smallest boy.

 

"changbin, come over here," chan sighed, "i miss my boyfriend and i want him to cuddle with me."

 

changbin hesitated for a second and turned his attention towards chan. they met eyes and changbin slowly walked over to the leader, holding his breath once he was finally in front of the older. chan took a hold of changbin's arm before leading him away and into his bedroom, minho and woojin staring after them with confused expressions on their faces.

 

"i don't actually want to cuddle, and i think you know that _very_ well," chan hissed, shutting the door behind him and locking it.

 

changbin didn't react much, he just rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest, finally speaking up to chan.

 

"haha, you think you're so strong, chan. oh, look at me! i'm bang chan and i think i'm all dominant and big because i'm the leader," changbin mocked, "oh, _please_! give me a break!"

 

"what has gotten into you today? where's my good, obedient boy, huh? i'm your hyung, changbin." chan stepped in towards changbin and the boy didn't flinch or cower like he usually did.

 

"i'm tired of being your obedient boy! why don't you be _my_ obedient boy? why don't you let _me_ punish you?" changbin scoffed, stepping into chan's face as well.

 

chan's eyes went dark and he took a strong grip on changbin's arm, "that's _it_. i'm not being nice any longer!"

 

chan threw changbin onto the bed, hovering over the younger and pinning his arms above his head, "little brat needs to be taught a lesson, hm? needs to be reminded of how much of a slut he is for hyung's cock, isn't that right?"

 

"no! i'm not scared of you! i'll get out of your grip and then you'll see who's the one that's a slut for the other's cock!" changbin growled and chan slapped him across the face gently.

 

"such bold words for a bad, bad boy," chan used his free hand and wrapped it around changbin's throat.

 

changbin struggled under the older, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and making them shine like sparkling diamonds. chan scoffed, forcing the younger to look him straight in the eyes as he was being choked.

 

"dumb, dumb baby," chan squeezed his throat, "forgot who you belong to, huh? do i need to remind you? you're so naughty, messing and teasing around with the others like that... you know daddy doesn't like it when you get all bratty and cocky, right? or when you hang around the others when you should know that you're _mine_."

 

chan let go of changbin's neck and the younger gasped for air, tears rolling down his cheeks even though he still had some sense of pride left in him.

 

"daddy's too dumb to remind me who i belong to," changbin growled, "maybe daddy wants to be fucked instead."

 

"you fucking brat," chan was infuriated, grabbing onto changbin and placing the younger over his lap, ass facing him.

 

before changbin could make any more comments, chan pulled down his pants and slapped his ass. _hard_. changbin cried out, face falling into the sheets. chan had never slapped him so hard before, but he couldn't say he didn't enjoy it. chan watched as changbin's skin slowly started turning a bright red, and it looked angry as the leader rubbed his ass to soothe the pain before taking his hand up and bringing it back down.

 

"count from one," chan demanded, using one hand to lift changbin's chin and to make sure that their eyes were meeting.

 

"i— i don't want to," changbin struggled to get out of chan's hold.

 

"count. from. one," chan delivered a harsh slap with every word.

 

changbin mewled, clawing at the bedsheets as he choked out a little, "o— one!"

 

"that's it... good boy. think you can handle another nineteen, hm?"

 

"b— but!" changbin objected.

 

"no buts. you should've been good to me and the others," chan, without warning, brought his hand down again and changbin made a sound close enough to a sob, letting his head fall slack against chan.

 

"t— two!"

 

"good boy," chan praised, "finally being the obedient baby for me rather than a naughty brat, hm?"

 

chan took his hand up and once again brought it back down, changbin's ass jiggling at the impact. a sharp intake of oxygen was heard from changbin and he just whined, turning to face chan's shirt and holding onto it.

 

"t— three!"

 

"you're doing so well, baby," chan cooed, "what's your colour?"

 

"g— green," changbin whimpered, "s— so green... k— keep going, please hyung..."

 

"okay, baby," chan rubbed changbin's ass and pressed a kiss to the side of his head, "here comes another."

 

the next impact made changbin yell out, his body shaking. his head dropped to the side and he whined, high-pitched and squeaky.

 

"f— f— four!"

 

once chan was done with the last sixteen, changbin was a crying and whimpering mess, half on the bed and half still on chan's lap. his body was shaking uncontrollably, and he wiped at his eyes furiously with his sleeves.

 

"you okay? i wasn't too rough, hm?" chan picked up changbin gently and lifted him to his own chest, hands on the small of the younger's back.

 

"'m— m f— fine..." changbin reassured, placing a kiss to chan's chin, "d— don't worry..."

 

"you want to continue, baby boy? but i'll be kind of rough on you... that was only the first part of your punishment. there's still more i want to do with you, but only if you're okay with me going on," chan explained, kissing all over changbin's cheeks.

 

"p— please keep going... n— need to be taught a lesson... i— i've been bad," changbin answered.

 

"mm, very bad... but you took your first punishment really well, so i'm proud of you for that. tell me if you feel uncomfortable or a colour that's not green at any time, okay?" chan smiled and lay changbin down onto the bed, trailing his hand under the younger's shirt and pulling it over his head.

 

"y— yes, hyung," changbin lifted his hands up to his face and hid it shyly, making chan coo and hold his hands, bringing the base of their linked fingers to his lips and kissing them.

 

"i'm going to fuck you until you remember my name and see stars, until all of my come is deep in you and your body remembers who it belongs to," chan growled, "i'll teach you not to be so bratty and play with the others like that ever again."

 

"hng— please... please teach me a lesson," changbin begged, "want daddy to show me who i belong to."

 

"that's my good boy..." chan kissed down changbin's chest and stomach, "come on, baby. pull down the rest of your pants and boxers for me, please."

 

changbin did as told and shimmied out of his pants and boxers, flinching because of the sting on his ass. he whimpered, turning to lay down on his stomach.

 

"hurts..." changbin mumbled, "s— stings..."

 

"you should've been a good boy, then," chan rolled his eyes, "daddy's only teaching you a lesson because you need to learn. be good for me and lay there, okay?"

 

"y— yes... i understand, daddy," changbin agreed.

 

"see? now you're learning, such a good boy..." chan spat on his hand and brought his fingers up to changbin's hole, making the boy under him shiver.

 

"d— daddy...?" changbin gasped, pushing back against chan's digits, "da— daddy!"

 

"look at you, my good little whore... you really want daddy to fuck you, hm? just want to be my good boy, don't you?" chan chuckled, pushing his index finger past changbin's entrance and making the boy cry out.

 

"y— yes," changbin hissed, "wanna be good for daddy, please, please fuck me, daddy..."

 

"are you in any place to be making demands, huh?" chan growled, pushing in another finger and watching changbin squirm around.

 

"'m s— sorry! s— sorry! w— will just be good for you!" changbin sobbed.

 

"good boy," chan smiled and ran his free hand through changbin's caramel locks, "just lay there and take what's given to you, you greedy little slut."

 

"d— daddy," changbin choked out, "f— feels good!"

 

"mm, yeah? feels good, baby?" chan pushed his last two fingers inside of the boy and changbin almost screamed, burying his head into the sheets.

 

chan thrusted his fingers in and out of the boy, watching him wriggle and cry. changbin clutched at the bedsheets, the sting on his ass and the sting of being stretched out being too much for him. chan could only coo and laugh at the younger for being so sensitive, so squirmy.

 

"you like that, my little cock slut? like being full? bet you do," chan smiled and leaned down, pressing his fingers in even closer.

 

"d— daddy," changbin mewled, "d— daddy, daddy!"

 

"hm? you want my cock now, baby?" chan laughed and took his fingers out, wiping the excess spit on changbin's ass and making him wince.

 

"please, please, yes..." changbin begged, "please, hyungie..."

 

"alright, baby boy..." chan sat up, taking off his shirt and making changbin look up to stare at his toned body.

 

chan just chuckled and flicked the boy's nose gently, playing with the hem of his pants and making the younger stare with eager eyes. changbin almost drooled at the sight of chan's body, and as soon as he took off his boxers, changbin let out a loud whine.

 

"you're so cute," chan hummed, throwing away his clothes somewhere he clearly didn't care about before flipping changbin over onto his back.

 

changbin stared up with lazy eyes, glazed over with fresh tears as he pleaded quietly.

 

"no lube, still," chan leaned down to graze his teeth over changbin's skin before sitting back up and spitting in his hand again, using his spit as lube as he stroked his cock.

 

chan pushed the head towards changbin's entrance and the younger held his breath, rutting his hips back against chan's to get more of the leader inside. once chan was half-way in, he hovered over changbin and pinned the boy's hands to the bed, kissing along his jawline as gently as possible.

 

"hnn, d— daddy is big..." changbin choked out, "s— so full..."

 

"i'm only half-way in, baby," chan laughed a little and pushed the rest of his length in, making changbin cry out.

 

"d— daddy! t— too big," changbin panted, feeling as chan moved his hands down to grip at his waist.

 

"you're so small, it's so cute," chan mumbled, "my whole body covers yours up. you're so easy to... manhandle."

 

changbin moaned and chan just smirked, thrusting his hips a little, "you like that, whore? like the thought of being thrown around so easily?"

 

"y— yes..." changbin whispered, "l— love it..."

 

"you ready? want me to fuck you, baby?" chan leaned down to brush his lips over changbin's own and the younger nodded his head.

 

"please..."

 

"please, who?"

 

"please... daddy," changbin begged, and chan smiled before starting to rock his hips back and forth, setting up a quick pace for changbin.

 

"is that it? does it feel good?" chan asked, feeling up changbin's tiny waist in his hands.

 

changbin moaned in reply, desperate hands coming to hold chan's ones as he looked up at the older with teary eyes. chan leaned down, kissing changbin's neck and eventually sucking to leave marks all over his skin, right next to some faint ones he left from the last time they had some fun.

 

"you're _mine_ ," chan growled and continued nibbling on the younger's neck, the purple and red making his skin glow underneath chan.

 

"yes, yes... i'm all yours, p— please..." changbin moved back against chan only for the leader to stop him, tsking in disappointment.

 

"you'll remember who you belong to, isn't that right? you won't play around with the others anymore because you belong all to _me_ ," chan thrusted harder into changbin and the boy cried every time he was fucked into, warm tears running down his cheeks and wetting the bedsheets.

 

"y— yes! yes, yes," changbin shivered, "all yours! only yours!"

 

"mm, but do you really understand? you're just a little slut, though. just a dumb whore who can only think with his little cock," chan sounded displeased, taking changbin's dick in his hand and stroking the boy.

 

changbin's eyes went wide and he choked on his moans, his hips thrusting up into chan's hand.

 

"g— gonna come! p— please, daddy! p— please!"

 

"no. don't even think about coming without my permission," chan continued to stroke changbin despite what he said, bringing the boy right on the edge before letting his cock go.

 

"n— no, please," changbin pleaded, "please, please, need to come so bad!"

 

"stupid whore... we've only just started. you can't come until i say so," chan snarled and only thrusted faster, a hand coming down to wrap itself around changbin's neck, choking him once again.

 

"daddy! h— hurts, please! need it so bad," changbin sobbed, his voice barely being heard as chan continued to choke him.

 

" _no_ ," chan used his free hand to pull on changbin's hair, lifting the boy's head up, "not until i say so, you dirty slut."

 

changbin whimpered, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull as he was continuously fucked into harshly. chan squeezed his throat and let go of his hair, watching the boy pant and cry.

 

"you're so tight and warm... so good and pliant just for me," chan groaned, "fuck, baby boy... you seem to be enjoying yourself, huh?"

 

"y— yes! it feels so good, b— but need to come so badly," changbin wailed out, "d— daddy! please! let me come!"

 

"nuh-uh," chan shook his head and brought his hand down to changbin's cock again, stroking him hastily.

 

changbin gripped at the bedsheets and shut his eyes tightly, his cock almost bursting at all of the sensations. he wanted to go over the edge so badly, wanted to come but he knew chan wouldn't let him. he didn't know how much more he could take, though, and another punishment was the last thing he wanted. his body was being split apart as every second passed.

 

changbin was making the prettiest little noises for chan, moaning and crying out just for his hyung to fuck into him more, even though his body was being ripped apart from pleasure. chan kissed all over changbin's body and marked it up, wanting to show the world how the boy only belonged to him.

 

chan finally let go of changbin's throat and the boy gasped for air, tears still running down his face. he sniffled, reaching up to hold chan's hands again.

 

"daddy..." changbin could taste the saltiness of his tears in his mouth, "... please..."

 

"a little bit more, come on," chan hummed, angling his hips at another direction and making changbin scream the loudest that night.

 

changbin threw his head back and moaned loudly, his legs shaking in pleasure. chan squeezed changbin's thighs and used them like a cushion as he fucked mercilessly into changbin.

 

chan yet again wrapped his hand around changbin's cock and stroked it, the boy fully shaking now and using his hands to wipe at his eyes.

 

"almost there... hold on for a bit longer, baby. i'm going to claim you as mine," chan purred, feeling the first spurts of come leave from his cock and fill up changbin.

 

changbin's eyes went wide at that and he opened up his mouth in shock, clenching around chan and making the leader groan. chan buried his head into the nape of changbin's neck and his cock bursted, filling the younger up with his seed.

 

changbin whimpered at the feeling of being full with come, hand coming to desperately clutch into chan's fingers.

 

"go on..." chan mumbled, "come for me, baby. come on my cock."

 

white, hot spurts of come left changbin's cock and made a mess of his stomach. chan chuckled and watched the younger's cock pathetically leak and make a mess.

 

"you know who you belong to now, hm?" chan smiled, pulling out of changbin and running to his discarded clothes to grab a butt plug he had left in one of his pockets.

 

"hng... 'm sore, hyung..." changbin whined, feeling the butt plug enter him.

 

"shouldn't have acted so bratty, then," chan picked changbin up, "let's get you cleaned up, yeah?"

 

"mm... just don't touch my butt anymore, please."

 

"i can't make any promises."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin...?" minho asked, shaking the boy gently, "you okay?"

 

"i— i'm fine, hyung," changbin shook in chan's arms, and looked at his boyfriend.

 

chan reached down and pinched changbin's ass and the boy yelped, cowering more in chan's lap.

 

"t— thank you for asking, hyung," he forced out, gritting his teeth in pain.

 

"good boy," chan smiled, pressing a kiss to the top of changbin's head, "no more bratty behaviour."


	93. you’re sweet, you make my throat go dry [seungminxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: words don't come easy by mamamoo  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: changbin is the "bad boy" of the school, always wearing dark colours, keeping to himself and being covered with tattoos. when his grades start dropping in english, his teacher recommends a tutor and suggests seungmin. seungmin is scared of changbin the first time they meet because he keeps up the bad boy persona, but the second time they meet he suggests to go to changbin's house. there he finds out changbin's true colours, his entire room is pastel with plushies and plants. changbin is embarrassed by it but they end up cuddling instead of studying.  
> ages:  
> seungmin & changbin — 19  
> heights:  
> seungmin — 178 cm  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad

"why'd you take so long for, nerd? i don't want to make this any longer than it has to be," changbin scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest as seungmin approached him.

 

"a— ah... sorry... i was looking through the textbook..." seungmin scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "um... let's head to the library? maybe?"

 

"whatever. lead the way then, nerd," changbin rolled his eyes at the pile of books seungmin was holding.

 

the taller pushed his glasses up to his nose and nodded his head, turning away from changbin to start walking towards the library. changbin followed suit, trailing after seungmin with his backpack only on one shoulder and his hands buried in the pockets of his jacket.

 

"how long is this going to take exactly?" changbin asked, forcefully dragging his feet along to follow seungmin.

 

"u— uh..." seungmin coughed, clearing his throat, "the library is a fifteen minute walk away from the school... i hope that's okay."

 

"whatever, then. i don't care," changbin took out his phone and scrolled through it, staring at the ground in front of him and following wherever seungmin's shoes went.

 

"um... you shouldn't be on your phone while we're crossing the roads and stuff... m— maybe you should put it away," seungmin suggested.

 

"and? what are _you_ going to do about it?" changbin looked seungmin dead in the eyes and the taller shivered, shaking his head from side to side.

 

"i... don't really want to witness a death..." seungmin explained, "it'd be nice of you if you would just work with me... i don't want to do this just as much as you do, you know?"

 

"yeah, yeah, whatever. just hold my fucking hand or something if you're going to treat me like a little kid," changbin mocked.

 

"if it comes down to that then i will," seungmin huffed, taking ahold of changbin's hand and making the boy yelp cutely, "... what was that?"

 

"w— what was what?" changbin almost whined, putting his phone away in his pocket and feeling seungmin pull him along.

 

"that cute yelp... hm, maybe you aren't as much as a bad boy as you make yourself seem..." seungmin hummed, squeezing changbin's hand.

 

"shut the fuck up. i'm not cute and i _am_ a bad boy," changbin cursed, "i'm going to break your fucking knees."

 

"that's cute," seungmin commented.

 

"no it fucking isn't! stop calling me that!" changbin growled, snatching his hand away from seungmin only for the boy to grab it again.

 

"okay, okay..." seungmin swallowed, "i'll stop."

 

"even for a nerd you're still fucking stupid," changbin grumbled, "it's so irritating being stuck like this."

 

"that's... kind of what you get for failing english," seungmin just shrugged.

 

"i don't care enough about english to pass the class. i didn't want no loser to tutor me. i don't need it," changbin hissed in reply, "i hate the school."

 

"mm... it'll be okay. let's just make this tutoring lesson worth it."

 

"whatever."

 

seungmin squinted, holding the books close to his chest, "i can see the library."

 

"can you also see that i clearly don't care?" changbin sassed.

 

"do you have to be such a jerk?" seungmin asked, pulling on changbin's hand only for the boy to squeak.

 

"s— stop that! don't pull on my hand so roughly, fucker!" changbin cussed, earning themselves a few looks from the people around.

 

seungmin let go of changbin's hand with a shudder, "well... we're here now anyway. let's go to the back since it's usually quieter there and we can converse easier."

 

"who the fuck uses _converse_ in a sentence—"

 

"stop being so judgmental. let's just go," seungmin walked into the library and he was greeted with smiles by the workers there.

 

they caught sight of the angry looking changbin and immediately stopped smiling, waving as seungmin walked by and just going back to work when changbin did. changbin followed seungmin to the back, the boy seeming to know his way around quite well. they finally arrived at a little table and seungmin sat down, pulling changbin down next to him.

 

"okay... where to start, um..." seungmin took out the textbook and read through some things, "do you know the alphabet?"

 

"obviously! there's, uh... a... and b— b... and c... stuff like that, right? that's easy," changbin said, tone full of pride.

 

"right, so... can you introduce yourself in english? either by writing it or saying it?" seungmin asked.

 

changbin hesitated before shaking his head no, "i know how to say hi, my name is changbin in english and i think that's about my limit."

 

"okay, good. we know where to start, then," seungmin cleared his throat before flipping to a certain page in the textbook and putting it in the middle for the both of them, "... chapter one."

 

changbin groaned and rubbed his temples in frustration, "i give up..."

 

"we haven't even started anything yet," seungmin sighed, "... this is going to be a long day."

 

"i don't care. i give up," changbin set his cheek onto the table and played with a pencil that seungmin gave to him.

 

"this is easy, come on," seungmin encouraged, "the quicker we get this done and you learn all of the material you're behind on, the quicker we don't have to do this anymore. i have better things to do, changbin... and i'm sure you do, too."

 

"i guess that makes sense," changbin sat up straight again, "whatever. let's just get this stupid shit over and done with."

 

seungmin taught changbin for a little while, teaching the boy new words to add onto his introduction and showing him how to structure his sentences properly in english. time went by super quick, and soon enough, changbin had his head buried into the table and he was clutching his stomach in pain.

 

"are you alright?" seungmin asked, "you seem to be in a lot of pain."

 

"i'm just hungry..." changbin answered blankly, "my metabolism is fast so it's hard for me to gain weight... i have to eat a lot so that my stomach doesn't hurt, but i guess i've been rather busy all day."

 

"oh," seungmin frowned, "i see... well, i don't have any food on me right now, but if you'd like to go get food...?"

 

"fuck, what?" changbin looked panicked for a second, "i wasn't meant to tell you that. ignore me. i'm fine."

 

"do you want to head home? we went past how much time i was meant to tutor you for, and you can go get food at home," seungmin proposed.

 

"i said to ignore me but yeah, sure, okay..." changbin rolled his eyes and started packing his things away.

 

"also, if things are going to be like this then i don't want you starving... we should continue tutoring sessions at your place instead," seungmin suggested.

 

"m— my place?!" changbin exclaimed, looking shocked, "no! i don't want that!"

 

"well, i don't want you to starve to death so... too bad. my place is too crowded... i live with a few people and it would be too loud to study there," seungmin packed away his things as well and shoved them into his bag.

 

"i— i don't mind," changbin tried to reason but seungmin was having none of it.

 

" _i_ mind," seungmin answered, "you should take my feelings into consideration, changbin."

 

"but—"

 

"there's nothing wrong with tutoring at your place. it's not going to be weird and we don't even have to be friends or anything if that's what you're thinking," seungmin started pushing changbin lightly out of the library, "if anything, i don't really want to be friends... so it's fine."

 

changbin felt a little disheartened at the words, letting himself be pushed out of the library by seungmin. they passed by the workers who waved seungmin goodbye and stood in front of the library to part ways. they exchanged numbers and such, changbin looking like he was in his own little world.

 

"thank you for tutoring me today," changbin thanked quietly, catching seungmin off-guard.

 

changbin? the bad boy? _thanking_ him?

 

seungmin smiled a little at the thought anyway and pat the boy's head, making him look up and glare at seungmin.

 

"hey! hands off, nerd!" changbin barked, ducking so that his hand was off of changbin's head.

 

"okay, okay, sheesh... our next session will be on sunday, by the way. text me your address, changbin," seungmin fixed his bag on his shoulders, "see you then."

 

"right, my house— i—"

 

but seungmin already took off before changbin could say anything else. he pouted and kicked at the concrete floor. with a deep breath, he let his legs take him home.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin didn't know why he agreed to letting seungmin come over. he really didn't know why, but he was trying his best to clean and hide everything before the boy could. there was no way he could paint his walls all dark colours before seungmin would arrive. the house was fairly small, too, and the only room that was suited for studying was his bedroom. that didn't help his situation whatsoever.

 

changbin sighed, holding his munchlax plushy close to his chest, "what do i do, gyu...? he's coming in an hour and he's going to find out all this stuff about me... what if seungmin spreads it to the rest of the school? what do i do then...? i— i'm not weak... i don't want to be viewed that way..."

 

changbin set gyu down gently and stood up, making his way out to the kitchen, "are my cookies done yet...?"

 

the sweet scent of chocolate filled his nostrils and he couldn't help but smile, walking towards his oven and taking out gloves from a little cupboard. he put the gloves on before opening the oven up and checking to see if his cookies were done. once he saw that they were done, he took them out and set the tray down somewhere safe. he turned off his oven and put away the gloves, jumping once he heard his doorbell go off.

 

changbin panicked, looking over at the clock and realising that if it was seungmin, then he had come really early. he didn't even change into his darker clothes yet! he was still in his pastel purple hoodie and some shorts. changbin's eyes darted around, what was he supposed to do? he couldn't leave seungmin out there.

 

changbin walked towards his door and looked through the curtains to check who it was. relief flooded his body once he saw that it was just the delivery man, and he let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding in. changbin opened the door and received his package, thanking the man and signing a little device that the man had brought along with him.

 

the man left and changbin stood at his front door, checking the package to see where it was from. there was a name that he couldn't make out so he brought the box closer to his face, humming in confusion.

 

"changbin?" changbin jumped at the voice and he fell onto his knees, staring up at a seungmin whose eyes were trailing all over his body.

 

"s— s— seungmin!" changbin exclaimed, clutching onto the package tightly, "u— u— um... y— you're e— early..."

 

"didn't you get my message? i had to go out and buy things and the store was on the way to your place anyway, so i decided to come earlier than our scheduled time," seungmin placed his bags onto the floor and reached down to help changbin up.

 

"t— thank you..." changbin could barely get out, feeling extremely small under seungmin's gaze, even though he _was_ extremely small compared to seungmin.

 

"it's fine. let's head in...?" seungmin suggested as changbin let his eyes fall to the floor, nodding his head slowly before turning around and letting seungmin follow him in.

 

seungmin picked up his bags and headed in, gasping lightly at all of the cute plants and pastel walls. fairy lights were strung all over the place and a few plushies sat on changbin's couch.

 

"that's so cute," seungmin smiled, closing the door behind him and watching as changbin awkwardly stood there.

 

"m— m— my room..." changbin stuttered, "b— but... u— um... cookies..."

 

"huh? what was that?" seungmin asked, clearly confused.

 

changbin stood up straight and disappeared down the hall, returning a few seconds later with a bowl of cookies, "i— i made cookies... l— let's head to my room..."

 

"alright," seungmin took his bags and followed changbin to his room, staring at all of the pretty paintings as they walked down a hall.

 

changbin nervously made his way into his room and set his package down onto the table, sitting himself down on the bed and grabbing gyu, setting the plushy down into his lap. he put the bowl of cookies onto the bedsheets as seungmin walked in and placed his bags down. seungmin grabbed a few things before sitting himself down onto changbin's bed as well.

 

it was silent for a bit. changbin felt as if the silence was awkward, suffocating even. seungmin was comfortable in the silence, however, and just flipped through a few pages in the textbook.

 

"i'm sorry..." seungmin looked up with wide eyes, staring at changbin as the words left the smaller boy's mouth.

 

"sorry for what?" seungmin asked gently, watching as changbin's eyes darted down.

 

"sorry... if you think i'm weird..." changbin fiddled with the sleeves of his oversized hoodie.

 

"weird? no, no, not at all..." seungmin smiled and closed the textbook, "now, why would you think that?"

 

"my image at school compared to... to this," changbin got out, "it's... it's different and it's weird... i'm sorry..."

 

"don't apologise. it's cute, changbin... i knew you weren't the bad boy you made yourself out to be," seungmin reached forward and caressed the boy's cheek, "and that's okay. if these are your true colours then i'm fine with that... you shouldn't hide who you really are. what's up with the bad boy image anyway? you're so cute like this."

 

"y— you think so?" changbin looked excited, "i— i just don't want to be viewed weak at school... i'm short and i'm an easy target... i— i didn't want that to be the only thing that stood out to people... i didn't want people to hurt me for it..."

 

"nobody would do that to you, i promise..." seungmin reached down with his free hand to hold changbin's own smaller one, "you're really, really cute, changbin."

 

"t— thank you, seungmin," changbin felt a few tears slip from his eyes and he wiped at them with his sleeves, "gah... no, no..."

 

"hey, hey, don't cry," changbin felt seungmin wrap his arms around him and he gasped, melting into the taller's hold almost immediately.

 

"w— wait, gyu is being squished," changbin set gyu aside and seungmin engulfed him in a hug yet again, making changbin whine.

 

"you're so cute," seungmin mumbled into changbin's hair, "you look so soft like this, so sweet and cute and small."

 

"c— can... can we cuddle, please? i— instead of studying?" changbin asked, "i— it'll make me feel better..."

 

"sure," seungmin chuckled, "but if we get in trouble tomorrow at school then it'll be your fault..."

 

"you can't blame me..." changbin pouted, feeling seungmin's arms wrap around his waist, "'m cute, right?"

 

changbin gave the best puppy eyes he could to seungmin, the taller smiling like a dork and feeling something tug at his heartstrings. he buried his face into changbin's hair just like he did before.

 

"how many times do i have to tell you that until you believe me? or do you just like being told that over and over again, hm?" seungmin hummed.

 

changbin giggled and seungmin's eyes went wide. the noise was so pure and sweet, and his heart was pounding in his chest at the sound. changbin blushed and buried his head into seungmin's chest.

 

"maybe i do like being told that... m— maybe..."

 

"then maybe i really will have to tell you over and over again," seungmin laughed, "you're so cute, binnie."

 

changbin could feel his cheeks heat up again, his heart picking up its pace at the nickname.

 

"hey, changbin?"

 

"yes...?"

 

"remember when i said i didn't want to be friends? i'm not taking back what i said," seungmin stated.

 

"o— oh," changbin felt a frown start to replace the features on his face.

 

"... maybe i want to be more than that," seungmin continued, rubbing the small of changbin's back.

 

changbin almost squealed at what seungmin said, his heart exploding at this point. he tried to calm himself down and took deep breaths.

 

"maybe i'd like that, too..."


	94. baby i don't care, just wanna love you, you [chanxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: love you like crazy by taeyeon  
> genre/warnings: smut, daddy kink, cross-dressing, butt plugs  
> description: hyunjin and jisung have been trying to set changbin up with a guy for a very long time and it never seems to work. one day, they decided to sign him up to a sugar daddy/mummy website and they go through the site until changbin gets a message. the message is from chan and changbin starts talking to him, and overtime they start to click. once they exchange more information, changbin finds out that chan is his childhood crush, his older brother's best friend. it gets awkward for a while until they agree to meet up and they spend the evening together. things get heated and woojin finds them in the morning, scolding the two of them.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 19  
> jisung & hyunjin — 20  
> woojin & chan — 28  
> heights:  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> chan — 179 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad  
> others: woojin is changbin's overprotective older brother.
> 
> 8k words of trash oop

"are you ever going to get yourself a boyfriend?" jisung flicked changbin's forehead and the boy flinched, whining softly.

 

"every guy you've both ever tried to set me up with has been a jerk, hyung," changbin crossed his arms over his chest.

 

"no! that's not necessarily true... uh, that seungmin guy was nice!" hyunjin insisted, "... right? he was the nice one, right, sung?"

 

"he was nice but he said i wasn't ready for some things yet or something," changbin shrugged, "he called me cute but said i was too... sweet? innocent? i don't remember..."

 

"you know what we should do?" hyunjin looked at jisung.

 

"... what?"

 

"let's sign changbin up to a sugar daddy and mummy site! and then he can be spoiled _and_ have a boyfriend," hyunjin gasped, "changbin, how does that sound?"

 

"uh... i don't know, hyung... i don't want to get with another jerk," changbin mumbled.

 

"it'll be fine... we'll beat up whoever messes with you," jisung winked, "come on, come on! give us your laptop and we'll find the website."

 

"oh, i'm going to regret this..." changbin passed his laptop over to hyunjin and jisung who grinned at each other before fighting over on who could type in the site faster.

 

changbin sat by himself and tapped his fingers on his desk, humming softly to himself. hyunjin and jisung were arguing a little, clicking on a bunch of buttons with the mousepad and looking up at changbin now and again.

 

"changbin, we're going to use those pictures you took in the lingerie as well as the skirts and stuff on your profile," hyunjin said quickly, selecting a few photos from changbin's gallery.

 

"... alright, but could you put some normal photos in there too, hyung?" changbin rolled his eyes, "and at least pick the cute ones!"

 

"all pictures of you are cute, shortie," jisung chuckled, "okay, time to write a little bit about you."

 

"wait, wait, i have some things," hyunjin took the laptop from jisung's hands and typed furiously.

 

"i seriously can't believe this," changbin leant against jisung's shoulder and snuggled into it, "tell me when you guys are done. you hyungs take too long..."

 

"we're done!" jisung exclaimed, "here, here, take a look!"

 

changbin took his laptop back and furrowed his brows at the bio hyunjin and jisung made up for him.

 

"changbin... nineteen years old. i'm gay, i love pastels and i'll be your pretty little bunny? spoil me and i'll be good for you...? i love writing sweet love songs and i have lots of plushies... i'm a soft baby at 160 centimetres... hyungs, what is this?"

 

"it's good enough for now," jisung took the laptop back, "now let's scroll through this site and look for someone hot for you."

 

"um... okay," changbin climbed up into jisung's lap so that the three of them could easily see the screen, "i doubt we'll find anyone straight away..."

 

"don't know, binnie. some of these guys are pretty cute," hyunjin scrolled through on some pages, but none of the guys caught changbin's eyes.

 

"oh my god, changbin! you already have like seven messages, what the heck?" jisung gasped, "quick, quick, let's check them out!"

 

"i swear, if a fifty-eight year old man messaged me..." changbin clicked onto the messages icon and the site took him to a page where he already had seven messages from different people.

 

he checked through the people and shuddered to see that most of them were old creeps... he deleted majority of the messages until he got to the last one. hyunjin and jisung crossed their fingers in hopes that the last person wouldn't be as much as a creep as the others. hopefully not a creep at all, actually.

 

changbin clicked onto the person's profile and he read their name.

 

"chan... huh... where have i heard that name from? he's twenty-eight... oh, that's woojin hyung's age. that's not bad! hm, let's see... oh! he lives in seoul like us... he makes music as well! oh... he sounds cute... ooh, he has clips of him singing. oh my god he's tall... oh my god he can dance... oh my god he can rap as well! let's listen to his singing... it says this is a song he wrote himself..." changbin rambled to himself as he looked over chan's profile, tapping on a video of him singing.

 

music filled the room and changbin's mouth fell open once chan started singing, his heart quickening and his cheeks dusting a light pink... but then chan started rapping in a deep and raspy voice and changbin almost fell out of his chair when he started growling. hyunjin and jisung laughed at his reaction and got changbin back up properly.

 

"binnie, binnie! message him back, quick!" hyunjin cheered.

 

"r— right... y— yeah, i should..." changbin cleared his throat, clicking back onto the messages and seeing what the chan person messages to him.

 

**daddychan**

hi cutie!! what's a pretty thing like you doing on this site? i bet you'd be able to get anyone you liked with that gorgeous face of yours (: (assuming you have a very cute face here, but i know you haven't shown it on your profile) be careful, there's a lot of creeps on here, but hopefully you'll find me... less creepy, haha

 

"ah... what do i message back?" changbin panicked, "hyungs! h— help!"

 

"uh... tell him thank you? and tell him he's handsome or hot or whatever...?" jisung shrugged, "i didn't think you'd get here so quickly!"

 

"a— ah..." changbin typed something down and hoped for the best.

 

**princessbinnie**

t— thank you... 👉👈 you're really handsome yourself! (i'm assuming, too!) i really, really like your voice... you're a good singer! you write songs by yourself, right...? so do i! if you want to hear something i wrote recently then um... t— that would be nice, hehe...

 

"is that good enough?" changbin looked to his two hyungs and they nodded their heads, eyes widening when chan started replying back almost immediately.

 

**daddychan**

oh! i get to hear a sweet love song from a cute boy? of course!! any day! i'd love to hear that pretty voice of yours~ i bet you sound so, so cute!

 

**princessbinnie**

ah... 'm blushing...

here's the song... i hope you like it 👉👈

[attached audio clip of mixtape: on track]

 

"so... you'd show him your song but not us?" jisung laughed gently, "binnie, play it! we want to hear it, too!"

 

"mm... okay... but it doesn't sound too good yet," changbin hesitated before clicking play and music filled the room.

 

" _even a fool knows this, you're the best thing i've got_ ," changbin's voice was heard through the speakers on his laptop, " _once again towards you, one more step, i will never stop, i shouldn't turn away_."

 

"okay, okay, bye!" changbin clicked paused and he shuddered, pulling his knees up to his chest, "is it always so cringy hearing your own voice? i can't..."

 

"what?! it sounds so good! i want to hear the rest!" hyunjin complained, trying to press play again but he was stopped by changbin.

 

"no, no! another time! not now!" changbin whined, "i'll send it to hyungs so i don't have to listen to it!"

 

"mm, fine," hyunjin rolled his eyes, "bet this chan guy will save the audio. who wouldn't? your voice is so pretty."

 

"h— hyung," changbin hit hyunjin's chest playfully, "don't say that..."

 

"it's the truth, silly," jisung smiled.

 

"yeah, yeah, whatever..."

 

**daddychan**

wait... i'm listening to it right now and 💞💘💕💖💞💕💘💖💞💕💘💖 oh my god, you sound so pretty!!! so cute!!!!!!! this song is so well produced and written!!!! that's so precious!

 

changbin giggled at the message and he typed a reply as quickly as he could.

 

"our baby is growing up, you're going to get yourself a sugar daddy and forget about us," jisung fake cried, "i can't believe this."

 

"you were the ones trying to set me up," changbin rolled his eyes, "but... thank you. i may have met a guy who doesn't seem like a jerk for once in my life."

 

"you're welcome, binnie," hyunjin laughed, "good luck on the guy! he's a lucky man to even be talking to you!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

it had been a few months since chan and changbin started speaking, and the two spoke on a daily basis. they got to know each other more, learning new things everyday and they felt as if they'd been friends for years. chan and changbin both agreed that once they had the courage they'd meet up and that's when they'd start the basis of a relationship, rather than jumping right into it because they could feel unsafe like that.

 

it was weird for changbin, though... chan felt so familiar, like he'd known him before. it was weird, but all of the personality traits and his likings... it reminded changbin of someone but he couldn't exactly pinpoint who.

 

**princessbinnie**

hyung, i have something to ask but i hope it's okay and it's fine if you don't agree... 👉👈

 

**daddychan**

that's okay. ask ahead, baby

 

changbin blushed. his heart always went crazy when chan called him by any pet name. he loved it and he wasn't afraid to admit that.

 

"hyungs, should i ask him...?" changbin looked at hyunjin and jisung who stared intently at the messages.

 

"i don't know. it's up to you, binnie," hyunjin shrugged.

 

"come on... you hyungs have been my best friends since diapers... i don't want to do anything wrong here," changbin whined.

 

"well... since we're honestly curious as well, you should go ahead and ask... the worst that could happen is just him saying no," jisung reassured.

 

"okay... i'm doing it, then... thanks!"

 

**princessbinnie**

i think... i feel comfortable enough with you now... so would it be okay to do face reveals? i really, really want to see you...

 

**daddychan**

that's more than okay! i've been waiting for you to ask that, actually~

 

"i bet he's super hot," jisung snickered.

 

"me too..." changbin mumbled.

 

 **daddychan**

[image attached]

 

changbin screeched, his phone almost dropping from his fingers. his face was burning red, heart beating quickly in his chest. hyunjin and jisung stared at changbin with wide eyes, reaching out to take his phone from his hands. they blinked at the screen and immediately started freaking out as well.

 

"he's so hot! what the fuck?!" hyunjin gasped, "oh my god! look at him!"

 

"oh my god..." changbin took a deep breath, "okay, i need to calm down no matter how good-looking he is..."

 

**daddychan**

you okay, baby? you left me on read hehe

 

**princessbinnie**

no, i... you're so good-looking i'm just afksjsms!! i'm not nearly as half as good-looking as you are...

 

**daddychan**

don't say that... i'm sure you're really cute, baby

 

**princessbinnie**

[image attached]

i'm sorry if you're blind now

 

**daddychan**

oh... oh my... just look at that smile!! and those pretty pouty lips!! so kissable!!! and your cheeks!!! how cute!!!!!! those innocent eyes!!!!!! adorable!!!!! i think my heart is dying... it can't take such an extreme level of cuteness... what have you done to me???

 

"you know... i can't help but feel as if i've seen chan before... but it's probably nothing," changbin shrugged.

 

"wait a minute..." jisung looked at hyunjin before turning back to changbin, "changbin, pass me your phone for a second? i want to see him again."

 

"what are you going to do? steal my man?" changbin asked jokingly.

 

"no, no..." jisung took changbin's phone and he scrolled up to chan's picture again.

 

both hyunjin and jisung gasped and whispered something to each other, giving the phone back to changbin.

 

"yeah, he's hot... we've been over this," changbin tilted his head to the side.

 

"it's something else, changbin... can you... can you ask him his full name for us, please? we really need to see something," hyunjin begged.

 

"um... alright," changbin tapped his fingers on the table for a second before starting to type.

 

**princessbinnie**

hyung, i hope this isn't awkward but what's your full name? i'll tell you mine... it's kim changbin...

 

**daddychan**

oh! it's... bang chan. my english name is christopher bang, though

 

changbin paused and he scrolled up to look at chan's picture again. his body seemed to shut down with every passing second and he finally looked at hyunjin and jisung who shared the same expression as him.

 

"oh my god... he's my childhood crush."

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

things had gotten awkward between chan and changbin. as soon as changbin found out, he told chan immediately and their conversation went downhill. they still spoke, but it was awkward and it was usually only a small hello before one of them felt too nervous to continue talking.

 

changbin didn't want things to end up this way. he had a crush on chan when he was only twelve and chan was twenty-one. woojin, his older brother was best friends with chan. changbin had a stupid little crush, and obviously it wasn't going to go anywhere. their age-gap back then was really awkward, and it was illegal anyway, not that chan ever noticed him. but now... now it wasn't illegal, and they had been flirting with each other.

 

it was weird, though. chan disappeared and went off to australia when changbin was thirteen, and he said he wasn't coming back to south korea but here he was. he said he was going to live in australia but he was here, so close yet so far away. did woojin even know that chan was back? probably not, right? then again... it had been seven years and they probably lost contact along the way.

 

should he have told woojin first? that might have been a good idea, but knowing his brother... woojin was extremely overprotective and that was partially why changbin couldn't keep up with a relationship. if his brother sensed that the person had bad intentions then he'd get really mad and protective.

 

changbin didn't want things to remain awkward, though... he really liked chan, and chan seemed interested in him as well. the only solution that seemed plausible was to meet up. changbin just had to make sure that chan was okay with that.

 

**princessbinnie**

hey hyung... i know things have been awkward lately, but i really, really like you... i think we should talk things out in person. would it be okay for you to meet me tomorrow at my place? uh, here's my phone number and we'll talk more through there, okay? you don't have to, though... i'm not forcing you to!

 

**xxx-xxx-xxx**

 

is this changbin?

this is chan, and i

want to meet you at

your place tomorrow

 

hi hyung! yes, it's me

alright, um...

here's my address, feel

free to come over whenever!

xxxxxx

 

alright, binnie

i'll see you tomorrow then <3

 

maybe things would turn out okay.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"changbin, you idiot... this doesn't even look good," changbin span around and held his white skirt down so that it wasn't flying everywhere.

 

he hummed to himself and fixed his pastel pink shirt, untucking it in the slightest to make his outfit look more appealing.

 

"well... as long as i'm comfortable watching movies in this then i guess it'll be okay," changbin adjusted his skirt one more time before skipping out of his room and making his way into the living room.

 

he turned on his television and clicked onto netflix, jumping once he heard his doorbell ring. who was that? he wasn't expecting any visitors, right...?

 

oh... wait.

 

changbin stood up quickly and started panicking. he forgot that chan was going to see him today. he looked like mess, and chan was surely going to judge him for that. changbin made his way to his door, standing on his tippy toes and peeking out to check who it was. he gasped at the sight of chan and hesitated before opening the door up.

 

changbin immediately looked at the ground and he kicked at it, feeling chan's gaze on him.

 

"changbin...?" changbin could hear the smile in chan's voice, "hey... you're still the same height since you were twelve and thirteen."

 

changbin looked up in shock, his mouth falling wide open. chan couldn't stop a laugh from leaving his lips, making changbin's heart feel warm and content. he pouted, hitting chan's chest playfully.

 

"you big bully..."

 

"get used to it, baby," chan chuckled, "shall we go inside, hm?"

 

"o— okay," changbin mumbled and led chan inside. he made chan sit down onto one of the couches as the older looked onto the screen to see that netflix was open.

 

"were you going to watch something?" chan asked, eyeing changbin from the corners of his eyes as the boy sat down next to him.

 

"uh... y— yeah, hyung... i actually forgot you were coming," changbin fiddled with his fingers nervously.

 

"i'm offended. how could you forget about me so easily?" chan laughed gently, turning to changbin only to smile at the boy's face that was bright red.

 

"s— s— sorry! i didn't mean to," changbin cleared his throat, "actually... it came as a surprise to me that you're... well, _here_... i thought you were living in australia?"

 

"australia wasn't right for me so i came back here last year. i wanted to contact your brother but i changed my number and i forgot to save all of my contacts to my new phone," chan chuckled, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, "but... oh my god. you've grown so much, it's amazing... i mean, not in terms of height but you've developed a lot. is that weird to say?"

 

"no, no, it's fine..." changbin bit onto his bottom lip, and whispered to himself, "and you're still hot."

 

"what was that?" chan was grinning, the same grin he always wore back years ago— the smile that changbin fell in love with and seemed to fall in love with again now.

 

"n— nothing!" changbin squeaked, earning himself a hum from chan.

 

"i find it funny and cute how you were looking for a sugar daddy. weird that i was the one to find you, but at the same time i'm glad i was," chan set a hand down onto changbin's thigh, "will woojin kill me for having an interest in you?"

 

"p— probably...? yeah..." changbin smiled sheepishly, "i hope things aren't awkward between us anymore, hyung..."

 

"let's hope not. i'd really like to be with you," chan looked changbin straight in the eyes and the younger blushed, playing with the hem of his skirt shyly.

 

"i'd... really like that, too," changbin mumbled, "i like you a lot..."

 

"so... do you want to be my sugar baby, changbin? my cute boyfriend?"

 

"of course, channie hyung..." changbin smiled.

 

"did you choose to dress up so prettily just for me?" chan grinned, "or do you always dress like this? that'll be nice to know if we're dating, but i wouldn't be able to control myself whenever i'm around you."

 

"um— what does that mean...?" changbin asked slowly, blinking up in confusion at chan.

 

"nothing..." chan squeezed changbin's thigh, "you know, i'm surprised that you still remember me."

 

"what? how could i forget you, hyung? you know, i had the biggest crush on you when i was younger," changbin admitted with an embarrassed smile.

 

"wait, what? that's so weird considering our age-gap," chan gasped, "just you wait until i tell your brother, you naughty boy."

 

"h— hyung," changbin whined, "that would just get you into trouble as well s— since um... since we're dating now."

 

"i can't believe i'm dating the cutest boy ever now," chan hummed, leaning down to changbin's neck and looking up at the younger for permission. changbin nodded his head and chan kissed along the boy's neck gently, arms coming around the smaller to pull him in close. changbin giggled, writhing around because he was ticklish.

 

"n— now that you're my sugar daddy you can spoil me," changbin laughed, making chan sit up straight again and raise a brow.

 

"oh, yeah? what do i get in return then, baby?" chan asked, arms still wrapped protectively around changbin.

 

"lots of kisses!" changbin chirped, kissing chan's cheeks, "as many as you want, hyung!"

 

"that sounds like a great deal to me," chan smiled, "i can't believe we got over the awkwardness so quickly."

 

"there wasn't much to talk about... and also, i really do like you," changbin picked at some dust on chan's shirt, "do you want to watch something, hyung? or are you hungry? i can go cook something."

 

"hm... can't we order food?" chan questioned, earning himself a little gasp from changbin.

 

"oh, so you're _that_ type of man," changbin pouted, "stop flexing your wealth on me, hyung... i'm just a poor little boy."

 

"i'm not hungry right now anyway," chan flicked changbin's forehead, a whine leaving the younger boy's lips, "let's watch something."

 

"okay," changbin sat up on his knees, reaching out for the remote on the table, "what do you want to watch?"

 

"i'm indecisive... anything as long as it's with you," chan grinned, kissing along changbin's neck again.

 

"spirited away it is," changbin clicked onto the movie, climbing into chan's lap and making himself comfortable.

 

chan's breath hitched and he wrapped his arms around changbin, burying his head into the nape of the smaller's neck. changbin giggled, playing with chan's hands gently.

 

"you're so cute," chan mumbled, pressing more kisses to changbin's neck.

 

"are you going to keep calling me that?"

 

"hm... i can tell that you like it."

 

"oh... maybe," changbin blushed, "u— um... back to the movie..."

 

chan laughed at how awkward and shy changbin was, cooing at the smaller boy. he looked even tinier in chan's arms and that's what made his heart explode even more. changbin fixed his skirt, stopping it from gliding up. chan rubbed the boy's rather milky thigh, squeezing it in his hand.

 

"you're weird," changbin rolled his eyes.

 

"for touching your thigh?" chan asked, "have to claim what's mine, baby boy."

 

the two ended up finishing the movie, changbin almost asleep in chan's arms. chan didn't realise how late it had gotten, and he should've been home by now but... being there with changbin felt so right and he didn't want to leave the boy alone. once the movie was done, changbin jolted completely awake and he apologised to chan because he had sat in his lap the whole movie without moving. chan just smiled and said it was okay, that he liked it.

 

changbin slowly got up off of chan's lap and he reached for the remote that he had left back on the table to turn the television off. the remote fell to the ground and changbin groaned, standing up and then reaching down, his ass right in chan's face.

 

chan stared at changbin's ass, licking his lips. he shook his head but his hand kept creeping up until it was placed gently onto changbin's ass. changbin yelped, turning back to face chan with the remote in one hand while his other hand was keeping his skirt down.

 

"h— h— hyung!" changbin squealed, blush evident on his face.

 

chan lazily looked up to meet the boy's eyes, patting his lap for changbin to sit back down in. changbin turned off the television and set the remote aside then sat back down into chan's lap.

 

"baby, i want... to do things to you," chan admitted, rubbing changbin's waist, "would you be okay with that? i know we just started dating but, fuck... you drive me insane, i don't like that you have so much control over my heart and instincts already..."

 

"what _things_?" changbin asked innocently, looking genuinely confused.

 

"like..." chan groped changbin's ass, "... this. i want to take away your innocence, baby..."

 

changbin gasped, whines spilling from his lips as he started to grind down slowly. chan's hands found their way to changbin's hips, moving his ass down to grind against his clothed cock, the friction making both of them groan.

 

"i'm taking that as a yes. what do you say, baby boy?"

 

"y— yes please, hyung," changbin shuddered.

 

chan grinned, standing up and picking changbin up bridal style. chan navigated his way around the house, looking for changbin's room and opening up random doors in the process. changbin giggled and laughed every time they entered the wrong room, until they finally made it to changbin's room.

 

chan didn't bother locking the door, nobody would come in anyway. it was late and he doubted that anybody would visit changbin at this time. he placed the boy gently down onto his bed, hovering over him and staring deeply into the younger's eyes. changbin blushed, looking away shyly. chan grabbed onto the smaller's chin and made sure he was looking into his eyes.

 

"can i kiss you please, baby?" chan asked.

 

"you don't have to ask me that, hyung," changbin tittered.

 

chan rolled his eyes before dipping his head down and connecting their lips together. changbin's lips were so plush and soft against his own, the perfect size for chan. sparks flew even though the kiss was really heated up and passionate, their tongues meeting at some point and fighting for dominance. chan let his hands run down changbin's body, groping his ass and the smaller gasped, opening his mouth up for more access. chan immediately dove into changbin's mouth, exploring everything the boy had to offer. changbin whined and rutted his hips up, feeling one of chan's hands snake around to keep his hips down. chan finally pulled back after a minute or so, staring at the cute mess that was changbin. a string of saliva still connected their mouths, changbin's lips were fully slick, his eyes half-lidded. he was gasping for air, already looking so beautiful and all up to chan's mercy.

 

"be good for me, alright? let's get you a safe word," chan looked around changbin's room and only noticed now how cute it was.

 

fairy lights decorated the room along with a few polaroids hung from the strings and origami cranes accompanied the fairy lights. plushies were lined up neatly on his bed and desk, and a few plants were placed around.

 

"this is so cute... _you're_ so cute," chan chuckled, "how about we make your safe word crane? don't be afraid to use it anytime you feel uncomfortable, okay? i don't want you to not be feeling good while we're doing this."

 

"okay, hyung," changbin answered, smiling up at chan. chan smiled back, leaning down to press kisses against changbin's neck.

 

chan started to suck and bite onto changbin's neck, marking him up all over. changbin whined and moaned, the slight pain making him feel jittery all over. chan brushed changbin's hair out of his eyes and started playing with the hem of his shirt.

 

"i'm going to take it off, okay?" chan asked, untucking changbin's shirt and lifting it slightly.

 

"o— okay, hyungie," changbin helped chan get rid of the shirt and then he immediately went to taking the older's shirt off as well.

 

chan took off his shirt with a smirk and changbin gasped at his toned body and his abs. he bit onto his bottom lip and lifted his hand up, looking up at chan for permission. chan nodded his head and changbin touched his abs, shivering a little.

 

"baby, your tiny body is so cute," chan kissed down changbin's tummy, "so smooth..."

 

"y— you're really hot, channie hyung..." changbin flushed.

 

"i'm glad you think so," chan grinned, pushing their hips together and grinding down gently.

 

changbin gasped, reaching out to hold onto chan's arm. chan grinned, grinding harder and making changbin whimper, his body squirming on the bed.

 

" _daddy_ , please," changbin begged, on the verge of tears.

 

chan paused and he looked visibly flushed, swallowing harshly. he could feel himself twitch in his jeans and he groaned. changbin was looking at him through his half-lidded eyes almost expectantly.

 

"shit, okay... let's get the rest of ourselves undressed," chan mumbled, playing with his belt and sliding it out of the loops, "daddy... daddy is going to make you feel good, baby."

 

changbin unzipped his skirt from the side and slid it down his thighs and legs. he shyly set it aside as he was left in a pair of panties. chan's eyes adverted from his belt that he had now tossed away to the lacy pastel pink panties, and he almost went feral at the sight of changbin in them. chan hovered over changbin and gave him another kiss, this one a lot more slow and loving between the two of them.

 

chan pulled back quicker this time, but he went down to changbin's thighs and squeezed them. he smiled when changbin let out a little squeak, and started to mark his thighs up. changbin threw his head back as chan sucked marks into his pretty milky thighs, making sure they were really visible for anyone to see.

 

"you're so pretty... my pretty princess," chan cooed, sitting up once he was done with his masterpiece and gripping changbin's waist to bring the boy closer.

 

"h— hyung, wait," changbin panicked, "i've a— actually never done this before so i... i... i don't know what i'm doing..."

 

"that's okay..." chan kissed along changbin's jaw, "i'd take the lead either way, but are you comfortable? am i doing okay? please tell me if you don't feel like doing this anymore."

 

"n— no! i'm comfortable, i'm just a little nervous... you're doing fine, hyung," changbin reached out to hold chan's hand.

 

"okay, okay... there's nothing to be nervous about, alright, baby? i would never, ever hurt you. do you want to continue?"

 

"i'm fine to continue," changbin smiled and kissed chan's cheek, "thank you for making me feel comfortable with this..."

 

"of course. i don't want you to feel uncomfortable," chan kissed down changbin's tummy again, "to clear up, this will be your first time, am i correct?"

 

"yeah..." changbin trailed off, "b— but i trust you enough. i'm happy to be doing this with you out of everyone."

 

"thank you, pretty baby," chan finally took jeans off, letting out a sigh of relief as his pants were no longer feeling too tight.

 

changbin gasped at his bulge, looking up at chan with wide eyes. chan stared back down, a little confused. changbin flushed, looking away awkwardly.

 

"is it going to fit...?" changbin murmured, "i— i don't know how that's... going to fit..."

 

chan laughed, squeezing changbin's waist and leaning into the younger, "oh my fucking god, you're _adorable_... i'm so lucky..."

 

"w— what? i'm not—"

 

"it'll fit. daddy promises," chan smiled, "but if it hurts too much then we don't have to continue, okay?"

 

"mm... okay, daddy," changbin whined when chan played with the hem of his panties, looking for permission to take them off.

 

"i need to take them off so i can prep you, okay? i won't judge you or anything, all of you is beautiful to me," chan reassured, and changbin took one deep breath before nodding his head.

 

chan slid off the panties and threw them aside, turning back to look at the bare changbin and gasping. he really was beautiful, even though he was trying to hide himself and squirm away shyly. he had the prettiest body and chan was all over him for that. _literally_.

 

"you're so, so, so beautiful, princess," chan rubbed changbin's thighs.

 

"e— even though i'm... i'm small?" changbin asked.

 

"i don't care about that. you're so beautiful to me and i love you for the way that you are," chan kissed all over changbin's face, bringing the boy to tears.

 

"y— you love me?" changbin wiped at some tears that were threatening to spill.

 

"more than anything, and this isn't the lust talking. i promise," chan chuckled and brought changbin in for a little tight hug.

 

"i— i love you too, hyung..."

 

chan pulled back from the hug with a big smile and he then turned to the smaller boy's bedside table.

 

"what are you looking for...?" changbin asked, innocence laced in his tone.

 

"lube and a condom," chan answered.

 

"oh," changbin's face dropped, "o— oh... i— i don't have those things..."

 

"you don't?" chan panicked.

 

"i— i'm s— sorry," changbin looked ashamed, "i'm s— sorry, hyung... i— i just... don't generally do this..."

 

"no, no, don't be sorry..." chan turned back to the boy and pressed kisses to his face again, "we can make-do. have you checked up on yourself at the doctors? you're safe and clean, right?"

 

"y— yes... i've done that," changbin nodded his head.

 

"okay, good. i'm safe as well, so if you're okay with me doing it without a condom, then..." chan trailed off, "only if you're okay with that, of course."

 

"i'm fine with that," changbin nodded his head, "i— i don't mind... but l— lube..."

 

"using spit is always an option if you're up for that," chan hummed.

 

"okay, yeah... that sounds good. i— i'm sorry, though... i'll be sure to get the items next time..." changbin whimpered.

 

"it's okay," another kiss was pressed to changbin's face, "you need to stop apologising, okay? it isn't your fault, baby boy. besides... this way, we can be even closer to each other, isn't that right?"

 

chan tickled changbin's sides and the boy giggled, nodding his head rapidly, "i— i guess that's true!"

 

"that's right... come on, baby. lift up your hips for me and spread your legs apart. i need to start prepping you properly," changbin did as told, but rather shyly as he hid his face into his hands.

 

chan smiled and spread his legs apart a little more, squeezing the soft flesh in his hands reassuringly. he took his hand and spat into it, pressing his index finger to changbin's rim and rubbing it gently.

 

changbin gasped and whined a little, rutting his hips forward. chan used his free hand to hold his hips down so that the boy wasn't moving too much as he entered his index finger just slightly. changbin was tense and tight around his first finger, squeezing around chan much more than anyone else he'd ever been with.

 

"too tense, princess... try to relax a little, okay? i know that this is a little daunting but remind yourself that i would never hurt you because i love you, yeah?"

 

chan tried thrusting his first finger, and changbin must've listened because he felt a little looser now, making it a lot easier for chan.

 

"that's my good boy," chan smiled, "you're doing so well for me, baby."

 

"t— thank you, hyungie," changbin babbled out.

 

chan inserted another finger, and changbin took it rather well this time, staying still and biting onto his bottom lip.

 

"does it hurt?" chan pumped his two fingers in and out, and changbin shook his head.

 

"just a l— little sting, but it feels a lot more good than it feels uncomfortable."

 

"i'm glad... can you take another finger?"

 

"yes, hyung... i'm sure i can..." changbin nodded his head and chan rubbed at his rim with the third finger before pushing it in as well.

 

changbin breathed out and moaned, the sound ringing in chan's ears. he wanted to hear it again, so he slipped in the fourth finger and changbin's body was jolting up, his moans getting higher in pitch.

 

"h— hyung!" changbin squeaked, grinding back against chan's fingers.

 

chan pumped them in and out, kissing all over changbin's belly to help soothe the little burn. changbin was growing impatient, his need to be filled with something bigger growing in the pit of his stomach. once chan decided that changbin was prepped enough, he took out his fingers.

 

changbin whined at the loss, but shut himself up quickly when chan took off his boxers and tossed them to the side. now changbin could see him fully, hard and fully erect. changbin almost drooled at the sight— chan was _huge_. chan could be seen grinning as he spat into his hand and stroked himself, trying his best to lubricate himself up so that it wouldn't hurt changbin as much.

 

he pressed the tip to changbin's entrance and stared down at the boy.

 

"you ready, baby...? remember your safe word?" chan brushed some loose strands of hair out of changbin's eyes and then settled his hand on the younger boy's cheek.

 

changbin nodded his head, leaning into chan's touch, "i— it's crane."

 

"good... now don't be afraid to use it whenever you need to, okay?" chan stroked changbin's cheek, "i'm going to start pushing in now, but just a little bit."

 

"okay, hyung," changbin bit onto his bottom lip as pain invaded his body.

 

chan was pushing in slowly, only about half-way there before he stopped to check on changbin. the smaller was breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed a bright red and hands shaky. chan reached down to hold his hands and rubbed them reassuringly, trying to soothe changbin as much as possible.

 

"baby, are you okay? need me to stop?" chan asked softly.

 

"n— no... keep going, please," changbin pleaded, and chan nodded his head to comply.

 

chan pushed the rest of his length in and bottomed out, not moving his hips yet. changbin was slowly getting over the sting, some type of pleasure building up in his stomach instead. they sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, together like two missing puzzle pieces. chan was still stroking changbin's hands, and changbin appreciated the small gesture.

 

"y— you can move now," once chan was granted permission, he started rocking his hips back and forth slowly and gently, feeling the way changbin clenched and writhed underneath him.

 

"you're so tight..." chan sucked in a deep breath, groaning lowly.

 

changbin whimpered, tears spilling from his eyes as chan thrusted into him. his walls were clenching around chan, and he could feel every vein on his cock. chan kissed changbin's lips, wiping away his tears.

 

"it'll feel a lot better soon, okay?" chan reassured, slowing his hips and hearing a whine slip from changbin's mouth.

 

"n— no... don't s— slow down, please... please, daddy," changbin begged, purposely calling him daddy for extra effect.

 

chan nodded his head and held onto changbin's small waist, loving how tiny it looked in his hands. something clicked in chan's head and he stared at changbin with lustful eyes.

 

"you're so small... so easy to throw around," chan commented, picking up changbin in his lap just to prove his point.

 

chan was deeper in him at this angle, and changbin's eyes rolled into the back of his skull at the feeling. chan lifted changbin up and down on his cock, loving the way his cock appeared and then disappeared over and over again. changbin felt like a doll, sitting there and letting chan use him however he wanted to. it felt good nonetheless, but he needed _more_.

 

"hyung, please," chan met eyes with changbin yet again, and chan pushed the younger back down onto the bed.

 

"mmph, channie hyung..." changbin felt chan hold his wrists above his head, fucking into him at a faster rate.

 

"mm, yeah, baby boy?" chan hummed, pressing soft kisses along changbin's tummy, "what does my pretty baby want?"

 

"m— more please," changbin begged, shutting his eyes as tears ran down his cheeks.

 

"oh, baby, i can't wait until your brother sees these marks on you and he asks who's claimed your pretty little butt," chan chuckled, "he won't even have a single clue that it's his old best friend, isn't that right?"

 

chan thrusted harder, deeper, brushing against all the right spots inside of changbin. changbin was sobbing, and when chan went to check up on him he reassured him and said it was because of the pleasure.

 

changbin's wrists were starting to hurt from being held up, but he slowly decided that maybe he liked the pain. it felt good in a way, so he said nothing to chan.

 

everytime their eyes met, chan would lean down and press a kiss to changbin's face, a comfort in a way that contrasted with how rough he was being with his thrusts.

 

changbin couldn't believe that his old crush, his older brother's ex best friend was really fucking him into his own bedsheets right now. he was doing a good job at it, as well. he couldn't believe that chan felt the same way for him now, he couldn't believe that he was taking away his virginity.

 

"daddy," changbin moaned, "c— chan hyung, feels good..."

 

"i'm glad you're feeling good, baby boy," chan smiled, "is hyung doing a good job? do you like this?"

 

"yes!" changbin mewled, "h— hyung is doing amazing!"

 

"thank you, princess," chan thanked, thrusting faster into changbin.

 

changbin moaned in reply, his back arching once he felt a certain spot being hit. chan took note of how he reacted and a sinister smirk appeared on his face. chan purposely missed that spot, making changbin more and more squirmy.

 

he made his thrusts way more powerful, but never once did he hit that spot. changbin seemed to quick to catch on with what was happening, but he didn't have a way to ask chan to hit that special spot. he just whined and cried, making any noise to try and bribe chan into making him see stars.

 

chan let go of changbin's wrists finally and held onto his waist again, squeezing the flesh in his hands. changbin's hands immediately went for the bedsheets and he gripped at them harshly. he was surprised that they weren't tearing apart due to both his sharp nails and the way he was holding onto them for dear life.

 

"is there something you want?" chan asked almost teasingly, forcing changbin to look up at him.

 

changbin's mouth opened up in shock and he tried finding the right words, but everything just felt too good right now. he forced out a little sob.

 

"s— spot," was all changbin could get out.

 

thankfully chan decided to show him some mercy and angled his hips to hit that special bundle of nerves inside of him. changbin cried out, whiny and high-pitched as he reached out to hold onto chan's arms instead.

 

"my pretty baby..." chan trailed off, "so squirmy and cute... so small..."

 

"i— i'm all yours," changbin got out.

 

chan seemed to pause at those words for the slightest second. he then thrusted the hardest and quickest he'd done that whole day, even making changbin jolt up and come all over his own stomach. changbin whined, tears streaming down his face.

 

"you're all _mine_ ," chan growled, "feels good, baby? you made a mess of yourself."

 

"hyung," changbin stretched out the word, "h— hyung, please fill me up..."

 

"f— fill you up?" chan seemed shocked, "f— fuck, yeah... i— i'll fill you up."

 

changbin made a little noise of excitement, chan only taking a few more thrusts, the last one being really deep to fill changbin up with his come. changbin giggled enthusiastically, feeling full to the brim with chan's come. chan pulled out, and then panicked because his come was going to spill out everywhere.

 

"u— um... i— i have a butt plug with a little tail in my bottom drawer..." changbin mumbled, fiddling with his fingers.

 

"you do?" chan looked shocked as he went down to search for said butt plug.

 

"i've n— never used it... w— when i ordered it, i— i thought it was a clip on tail or something... i— i didn't know that it was a butt plug..." changbin stuttered, looking at chan as he came back over to him with the little butt plug with the bunny tail on the end.

 

"that's so cute," chan chuckled at changbin's rather innocent nature as he slowly slipped the butt plug into the boy.

 

changbin gasped at the feeling and once it was fully in, he sat up, "i— i feel full... and icky..."

 

"come on. let's go take a bath together and i'll let you wear my hoodie," chan carried changbin up bridal style, walking over to changbin's bathroom and somehow switching on the lights.

 

chan set changbin down in the little bathtub, turning on the water and making sure it was warm before taking the shampoo bottle. he squeezed some of it into his hands and then ran his fingers through changbin's hair, cleaning the boy up.

 

"t— thank you for making my first time amazing," changbin giggled at the little bubbles that came from the shampoo.

 

"yeah... of course. anything for a special boy like you," chan smiled, teasingly running his hands over changbin's body and loving how sensitive he was.

 

"a— ah, hyung!" changbin squealed.

 

"sorry, you're just too cute!"

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

changbin stared at the message from his phone and chan peeked over, reading the message as well. changbin blinked in confusion as chan held out his hand.

 

"can i take that, please...? if you're okay with me messaging this person back," chan asked.

 

changbin nodded his head and passed his phone over to chan.

 

**daddy0892**

hey, baby boy. are you single? i'd be glad to pick a pretty baby like you up, please text me back asap

 

**princessbinnie**

hi! kindly fuck off! he has a boyfriend now and i'm his boyfriend <3

 

"oh, sheesh, hyung..." changbin giggled and chan just smiled, wrapping an arm around changbin's waist and bringing him in close.

 

"let's close our accounts on this site. you're only mine now. i love you, changbin," chan hummed and changbin nodded his head in agreement.

 

"i'm only yours now... i love you too, chan hyung."

 

chan set changbin's phone aside and they cuddled for a bit, enjoying being together in the morning like this. it felt so domestic to just be in the other's embrace, holding onto each other so tightly. chan breathed in the scent of changbin's hair and changbin giggled at the small action.

 

their little peaceful moment was quickly interrupted by the door slamming open and someone walking in. changbin yelped and jolted up first, panic evident on his face and he looked up to meet the eyes of his older brother. chan sat up with wide eyes as he saw woojin standing there.

 

"what the fuck? changbin? c— chan...?" woojin looked like he was in disbelief, "oh my god... don't tell me you two..."

 

woojin noticed chan's naked body barely being covered by the blanket and he turned almost red with anger. he set his hands onto his hips and glared the two boys down.

 

"changbin! i can't believe you! you let him touch you and do that to you?! you're only nineteen! what am i going to tell our parents?!" woojin yelled before turning to chan.

 

"and _you_ ," woojin pointed accusingly, "how dare you leave for years and come back to touch my little brother! he was innocent until you came along and took that away from him! how dare you even look his way! if i had known this would happen then i would've made sure you were far, far away from my precious little brother! you absolute pervert!"

 

woojin continued to scold and yell at chan some more, and all changbin did was lean into the australian's side. he giggled and chan wrapped his arm around changbin's waist, bringing them even closer together.

 

"let's just ignore him," chan rolled his eyes.

 

"i agree! i'll go over to your place next so he doesn't interrupt our morning cuddles," changbin stuck his tongue out and chan laughed a little, nodding his head.

 

"that sounds like a good idea, baby."

 

"i can hear you both!"


	95. i can’t stop my trembling heart [hyunjinxchangbin]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: love letter by infinite  
> genre/warnings: conflict, angst, fluff  
> description: changbin and hyunjin used to be best friends, but once hyunjin realises his feelings for changbin and his friends target him for that, he starts bullying changbin. changbin is confused and hurt by it. one day, hyunjin's friends ask him to hurt changbin and that's when hyunjin snaps and things finally get solved between the two.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 17  
> hyunjin — 18  
> heights:  
> changbin — 167 cm  
> hyunjin — 180 cm  
> requested by: anonymous  
> others: seungmin (18) x jeongin (17) as a side ship

changbin could barely even register anything before he felt himself being slammed against the lockers. he gasped and stared up at hyunjin with wide eyes, tears threatening to escape from the sting of pain. sympathy flashed in hyunjin's eyes for the slightest second before an evil smirk filled his face and he chuckled.

 

"hey there, slut," hyunjin hummed, hearing the footsteps of his friends behind him.

 

he felt his heart quicken but he didn't do anything about it, holding onto the collar of changbin's shirt and pushing him against the wall again, "stupid, stupid, whore."

 

"h— hyung...?" changbin's voice was very small, almost inaudible, "why do you keep doing this to m— me...? why do you h— hate me...?"

 

hyunjin wanted to scream and say that he didn't hate changbin— he could never hate his best friend, but his body refused to let him do that. not with the weight and burden on his shoulders. he didn't want to be a target anymore.

 

"because you're gay and you don't belong in this school. you don't belong anywhere," hyunjin's tone was sharp and mean, and it pierced right through changbin's heart.

 

he let out a loud and dry sob, shivering under the older's gaze. he shook his head as tears started running down his cheeks, and he kicked his feet to be let go, but nothing was working. he was too weak compared to hyunjin and it wasn't fair.

 

hyunjin didn't look like he'd be letting go anytime soon, and that's what upset changbin the most. his best friend for years, someone he'd always go to for comfort had been torturing him, making fun of him with his friends. where did it all go wrong? did changbin do something wrong to him? he just wanted things to be okay again, wanted things to return back to normal.

 

changbin couldn't believe that hyunjin was using something he took months to work up to tell him against him. did it really offend him that much? really made that much of an impact? that was why hyunjin was hurting now? but hyunjin said it didn't matter to him and that they'd always be best friends no matter what.

 

it already hurt to be called a best friend over and over again and now? being called bad names like slut and whore really, really hurt, even if changbin didn't have the heart to tell him that.

 

changbin just cried and stared sadly at hyunjin who showed him no mercy. his eyes would occasionally soften sometimes but he kept his cold demeanour up anyway. he never hurt changbin physically too much, just called him degrading names and told him he was stupid. the most he'd ever done was just push him to the ground and against lockers, but nothing more than that even though hyunjin's friends encouraged him to.

 

that made a little bit of hope spark in changbin's chest. perhaps hyunjin didn't hate him too much, or a little part of him liked showing some mercy, but changbin couldn't be too careful.

 

everyone in the school knew them as best friends and to be torn like this now was weird. people would come up to changbin and ask him about hyunjin but he'd just shrug and tell them nothing.

 

well, what was he supposed to say? he himself didn't know what had happened to shatter their friendship like that, so nothing would come to mind anyway.

 

changbin started hanging around with a couple, their names were seungmin and jeongin. jeongin was his age and seungmin was hyunjin's age. they let him hang around and treated him like how hyunjin used to. he never felt like he was third-wheeling and that made him glad. he would've been happy if they were to show their affection to each other anyway, but they told him that they would rather keep to themselves in public.

 

they were nice and they made his life that was a living hell in school just the tiniest bit better. he was thankful to have them pick him up when hyunjin dumped him away.

 

speaking of hyunjin, the older finally let him go once his friends warned him about a teacher coming by and the group sped off. hyunjin took one last glance at changbin before running off with his friends. the teacher came by and looked at changbin, concern on his face.

 

"is everything alright, changbin?" the teacher— mr bang, asked.

 

"everything's okay..." changbin wiped any dust on himself off and sighed, "thank you for asking, mr. bang."

 

"that's alright..." the teacher tilted his head to the side, "but if anything is ever bothering you, my star pupil, don't be afraid to come and talk to me. i know how rowdy and... ignorant some of the students are here."

 

"thank you... that means a lot to me," changbin bowed respectfully before turning back to his locker and opening it up, taking out whatever he needed for his last two classes and then closing the locker.

 

mr. bang looked at him with sympathy, "do you want to walk to class together? have you finished the assignment?"

 

"okay, sir... and yes, i've finished it. i know it's due in two weeks, but do you want me to hand it in now...?" changbin asked.

 

"i'll take it and give you some feedback if necessary. i'll give it back by next week and you can change whatever you need before handing the final copy back to me. your english is really improving, changbin, i'm proud that you're so hard-working," mr. bang smiled and changbin smiled back, and they walked together exchanging small talk for the next few minutes until they reached the classroom.

 

upon entering, changbin heard a call out for him from the hallways.

 

"oh, now the fag is hitting it up with the teachers! figures," hyunjin snickered and his friends laughed along.

 

changbin tensed but felt mr. bang's hand rubbing the small of his back to reassure him, "don't pay any attention to them. i'll deal with them."

 

"t— thank you..." changbin sighed sadly and made his way over to his seat, earning himself a concerned look from jeongin.

 

"is that hyunjin guy bullying you again...? do you want me to beat him up for you?" jeongin asked, and changbin smiled and shook his head.

 

"he is, but... don't beat him up for it. i'll be okay," jeongin frowned but nodded his head anyway.

 

"alright... but if he is really bothering you then don't be afraid to come to me or seungmin. we'll both _gladly_ beat him up for you," jeongin chuckled.

 

"thanks, innie," changbin giggled and watched as mr. bang stepped into the class and cleared his throat, shooting changbin a thumbs up before starting his lesson.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"there he is," changbin heard a few voices as he got out of the bathroom, staring up at hyunjin and his friends.

 

changbin gulped, looking around for help only to realise that the school halls were completely empty. he looked up at hyunjin and hyunjin was staring back at him, his eyes empty.

 

"come on, hwang," one of hyunjin's friends spoke up, "hurt him like you said you would."

 

"you said you'd hurt me...? haven't you done enough already?" changbin weakly asked, and hyunjin was so afraid that his facade would fracture in that very moment but he still stood up strong.

 

"hwang, you better not be backing off now," another friend of hyunjin's spoke up, pushing hyunjin towards changbin.

 

"h— hyung..." hyunjin raised his fist.

 

"don't be a coward, hwang. people like us are the same and we don't show people like _him_ mercy," hyunjin's third friend started talking as well and changbin felt warm tears run down his cheeks as he stared into hyunjin's eyes.

 

"hyung... w— what happened between us...?" changbin could barely ask, hyunjin getting ready to punch him across the face.

 

hyunjin hesitated though, and changbin couldn't find the strength to move out of the way.

 

"do it, hwang," hyunjin's friends chanted on and on.

 

"don't you want to belong?"

 

"don't be a coward now."

 

"you don't want to be weak, do you?"

 

"isn't this fun to you?"

 

"... please don't do this..." changbin whispered.

 

"do it, hwang."

 

changbin cried, feeling pain all over his face and body as punch after punch was landed onto him. he could hear a growl and feel the drag of hands on his body and a yell, and then the punches stopped. he could hear fighting for a little while but he kept his eyes shut, crawling into a corner and hiding himself in it.

 

a long time had passed before changbin could feel warm arms wrapping around his small body. soft apologies came from the person as they kissed all over changbin's forehead and buried their nose into his hair.

 

"i'm sorry... i should've pulled them back before they touched you," hyunjin mumbled, keeping changbin safe in his arms, "don't cry... please don't cry..."

 

"w— what... don't— don't touch me!" changbin screamed, backing away from hyunjin and shaking out of his hold, "don't fucking play with my feelings like this, you jerk!"

 

"wait, no, no..." hyunjin didn't touch changbin and only put his hands up in defence, "i didn't... i didn't punch or hurt you. it was— it was them! i promise..."

 

"i still don't want you to touch me!" changbin shook his head, "get away from me! leave me alone!"

 

"changbin, please... please, let's just talk, okay? i've realised how shitty i've been now... i should've treated you better and i was an idiot— fuck— i _am_ an idiot. god, i don't know why i've been doing this to you but it's so fucking horrible of me and i should've been treating you way better. i'm a fool, and you can hit me and yell at me as much as you want to but i just want things to go back to normal," hyunjin took a deep breath, "please..."

 

"i can't trust you anymore..." changbin stood up, wiping at some tears and flinching from the marks on his face and body that were slowly turning into bruises, "i'm going home. don't follow me."

 

"don't leave!" hyunjin stood up and gently grabbed at changbin's hand, "don't leave... come on, we can talk this through."

 

"i— i don't want to talk anything through with you," changbin mumbled, turning away from hyunjin.

 

"i love you, changbin."

 

changbin blinked. he then blinked again. he took a deep breath, his heart doing crazy things to itself as he turned back to look at hyunjin like he was crazy, "if you loved me then you wouldn't have done all of those things."

 

"no, i'm serious..." hyunjin's voice cracked, "stay... please stay."

 

changbin couldn't believe any of what he was hearing. he took another deep breath and turned his body around to face hyunjin.

 

hyunjin looked shocked but he immediately shook his head and bit onto his bottom lip, "i really do love you. when i found out how hard i had fallen for you, it was like a trap... they found out and they used it against me, made me feel like trash and they tried hurting me. they said the only way for me to redeem myself was if i... if i had hurt you and it was so stupid of me to try and get them to like me. they're trash, and i was becoming exactly like them when i should've stayed with you— my best friend and crush instead. i'm so, so sorry... i know it'll be hard to forgive me, and that's completely okay if you can't, i just wanted you to hear things from my perspective."

 

"i..."

 

 _tears_.

 

"... hate you so much," changbin hit hyunjin's chest weakly, "i hate t— that i'm so in love with you! i hate it, i hate it, i _hate_ it! why do you build me up like this to just break me down? i hate— i hate myself for loving someone like you! god, you say this and tomorrow you'll just end up hurting me again!"

 

"i won't hurt you anymore. please, i promise you... i ended it with them. i..." changbin had now only noticed hyunjin's eye that was turning purple.

 

a bruise.

 

"i fought them off, yelled at them... they won't bother us anymore, okay? i'm sorry. i'm going to say it a million times over and over. i'm sorry, i love you so much," hyunjin wrapped his arms carefully around changbin again, "things will get better, i promise... nothing will ever heal what i've done but i won't do it ever again... just— what do you want? i'll make it up to you— anything, okay? ask me to buy you a mansion and i will once i have the money. i'd do anything for you."

 

"... okay," changbin pushed hyunjin away slightly, "i... i forgive you... but— if you even _think_ about hurting me again then i will make sure my friends _kill_ you."

 

"your friends?" hyunjin stood up straight, "they don't like you, do they?"

 

"shut up. you have no right to talk or get jealous," changbin glared, "i'm going home. i need time to think."

 

"no, no, let me go back with you... please," hyunjin begged, "don't leave me like this. please."

 

"what do you want, hyung? i'm exhausted..."

 

"then let me go with you for the weekend and let me cuddle you like we used to when either of us were stressed. i want to show you how much you mean to me and how much i love you," hyunjin pleaded, "please, please..."

 

"fine... but only for the cuddles," hyunjin made a little noise of excitement and changbin couldn't stop his heart from beating faster at the sound.

 

"i love you. you're so cute," hyunjin hung off of changbin's shoulder as they grabbed their bags and finally left the school.

 

"i know. i love you too," changbin sighed, his cheeks dusting a light pink.

 

"here... you're probably in pain right now so let me carry you bridal style," hyunjin offered.

 

"wait, wha—" before changbin could finish talking, hyunjin picked him up and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

 

"i'll make it up to you, i promise. i'll buy you food for the rest of the year, how does that sound?"

 

"... there's like a month left," changbin deadpanned.

 

"yeah, i don't have that much money," hyunjin chuckled, "but... i'll treat you whenever you want, okay? you deserve only the best, and i really should've treated you better."

 

"mhm... you better keep to your promise or i'll be really sad," changbin pouted.

 

"don't worry about it. once i'm your boyfriend then i'll treat you so super well and you'll see..." hyunjin grinned and said it like it was nothing.

 

changbin flushed, "once i'm your boyfriend? what...?"

 

"yep. give me a bit of time," hyunjin winked.

 

"i really hate you, you know that?" changbin scoffed.

 

"you say that but you know it's not true."

 

"maybe you're right..." changbin sighed, "and i hate that the most."

 

"uh huh. whatever you say," hyunjin smiled.

 

"... have you forgotten already? my house is that way," changbin pointed towards the left.

 

"oh... right," hyunjin laughed, "oops, my bad. i almost took you back to my place and made you my boyfriend."

 

"sh— shut up..."


	96. it was love, it was love [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: it was love by zico ft. luna  
> genre/warnings: fluff  
> description: after training a lot for the comeback, changbin had lost a lot of weight that he isn't happy with how he looks anymore and refuses to be in front of mirrors. the other members notice and overtime they try to help changbin gain his confidence and weight back, and after a while he slowly gains them both back. they then spend a day showering changbin with love.  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad

"everybody, get into position," the dance instructor called out, "we need to run through the dance one last time before i can let you all get back to the dorms."

 

changbin whined, completely frustrated out of his mind. they had gone over the dance countless times already and he refused to look at himself in the mirror because he looked so... unrecognisable. that caused problems, though, and the dance instructor wasn't afraid to point out any faults changbin had during the dance. he couldn't help it, though, he felt so terrible and he was dancing with all of his might on an empty stomach.

 

with even the slightest glance towards the mirror had him cringing and he hated it. he hated how frail and skinny he looked, how he was all bones and nobody seemed to really care. the glances he got from the other members were disappointed ones, and he really didn't want to let them down but getting through something like this didn't make him comfortable at all. he just wanted to be happy and satisfied with how he looked, but he couldn't.

 

"changbin, can you please stop slacking off? pay attention," the dance instructor snapped, "this is the fifth time i've had to tell you that. look into the mirror and fix your posture."

 

"sorry," changbin mumbled, barely audible.

 

he could feel the members' gazes upon him, searching him up and down as if he was their prey. he didn't dwell too much on it, however, and just gathered the courage to look at himself in the mirror. once he did, he bit onto his bottom lip and fixed his posture quickly, only to look at the floor again a second later.

 

he could feel the way the dance instructor rolled his eyes, almost scoffing as he turned the music back on. the rest of the group let out little sighs but changbin just stayed quiet. he didn't want to say anything. it wouldn't be worth it.

 

changbin didn't want his members to hate him or find him annoying, though, so he just forced his eyes up only to see his legs. that should be enough. he could at least see where he was, and even if he didn't get the moves exactly right, he'd have to make-do. the dance instructor would eventually get tired of telling him off anyway.

 

the dance was finally over, and as changbin had guessed, the dance instructor did get tired of him and he didn't say anything more. he just dismissed everyone and sent a glare changbin's way. changbin shamefully trudged to his bag on the floor, picking it up with a little struggle. he felt a little light-headed, and his stomach growled for attention.

 

he frowned, slipping the straps over his shoulders. he could hear chan on his phone with the drivers, and as soon as he turned the call off, all heads turned towards changbin.

 

the boy blinked, staring in confusion at the rest of his members.

 

"changbin..." woojin mumbled sternly.

 

changbin looked at his feet, feeling a lump in his throat, so he croaked out a little apology, "... i'm sorry... i should've done better..."

 

"no, baby," changbin could feel hands on his cheeks, and his face was lifted up slightly, "we're worried for you. you look so sick..."

 

chan was there, concern displayed on his face. changbin's bottom lip quivered and he wrapped himself into the leader's arms, burying his face into the naps of the older's neck.

 

"'m sorry... 'm not happy with myself, hyung," changbin spoke quietly— way too quietly for the rest of the group's liking.

 

"what do you mean, baby?" jisung asked, "what's wrong? you know we're here for you."

 

"i don't know... i'm so uncomfortable in my own skin," changbin explained, "i can't look at myself without feeling sick to my stomach..."

 

"you've lost a lot of weight," seungmin pointed out, "we were really worried about how you'd react to that, so it makes sense."

 

"i'm not happy..." changbin trailed off, "but i can't eat without throwing up, either."

 

"you've just been working too hard for this comeback," minho stood by changbin's side, petting his hair gently, "we'll help you get through this. we'll help you gain back that weight overtime, okay?"

 

"oh, but once i get my hands on that dance instructor," felix did a punching motion with his hands, "he's going to get it."

 

"oh, let me join you," hyunjin agreed.

 

"hyungs, don't get violent," jeongin rolled his eyes.

 

"violence is a need if changbin is being hurt, innie," felix cracked his knuckles and head, "once i see his stupid face—"

 

"lix," changbin whined, "it's okay... please calm down..."

 

felix took a deep breath, "okay, baby."

 

"let's head out. once we get home i'll try whipping something up for you, okay, binnie?" chan proposed, and changbin just nodded his head in agreement.

 

"please don't take it in the wrong way if i don't eat it... i just get sick easily," changbin pouted and chan just smiled, squishing changbin's cheek.

 

"i understand. i'm not going to force you to eat if it's too much for you," chan wrapped his arm around changbin's waist, squeezing his skin gently, "you're so thin... i'm sorry you've had to deal with this."

 

"it's okay... carry me, hyungie? please?" changbin gave his best puppy dog eyes and chan couldn't help but melt instantly, picking changbin up bridal style.

 

"of course. i can't say no to that cute face of yours," chan cooed, brows furrowing just for the slightest second at how light changbin had become.

 

"you really are chan hyung's baby," jisung laughed, "well... you're everyone's baby."

 

"i hope you're okay, hyung..." hyunjin frowned, "we've all wanted to say something about your weight loss but we thought you were on a diet or something... you've been working too hard."

 

hyunjin squeezed changbin's hand gently and changbin smiled, "i'm... grateful you've been worried for me... i didn't even know it was happening, honestly... it just kind of did and... i felt stuck and so terribly ugly."

 

"you're not ugly, binnie," minho scoffed, "why would you say that? don't you know how pretty you are? no matter how you look... but we want to make you happy, and we want to see you smile with those chubby cheeks of yours again."

 

"it's hard for me to gain weight... you guys know that," changbin looked sad, "i don't know how long it'll take me to get back to what i was working for."

 

"and that's why we're here to help," woojin muttered, looking changbin in the eyes, "we're here to stick by your side and bring you back there."

 

"thank you..." it was the smallest smile from changbin but it meant the entire world to the rest of the boys.

 

˚✧˳⁺˳✧˚

 

"bin, baby, where are you?" hyunjin peeked under the covers of changbin's bedsheets and frowned at the sight of the boy gone, "bin? did you have dinner yet?"

 

hyunjin walked out of the room and almost screamed at a running felix, zooming past hyunjin at the speed of light.

 

"holy shit, felix—" hyunjin didn't have time to speak as the australian just continued to run.

 

"changbin hyung is running away from felix," seungmin laughed from the side, "lix keeps trying to smother him in kisses."

 

hyunjin groaned, "how dare he take away my binnie... that lix is going to pay for this."

 

"not you too—" seungmin spoke up, but didn't get to say anything in time as hyunjin ran after felix and changbin, "... i will never understand this group."

 

"seungmin? where's changbin?" woojin asked, holding a plate of food, "he should be having his dinner right now. chan and i made it for him."

 

"he's being chased by hyunjin and felix. i think they ran into jisung's and innie's room," seungmin shrugged.

 

"those two..." woojin mentally facepalmed, walking into jisung's and jeongin's room, "changbinnie? you in here, baby?"

 

"hyung!" changbin whined from under some bedsheets, felix and hyunjin on top of the boy and kissing all over his cheeks, "woojin hyung— help!"

 

"kids, get off of changbin— you're suffocating him," woojin called out, "binnie needs to eat, guys."

 

"mm, fine," felix got off followed by hyunjin, and they watched as changbin shot up and ran into woojin's arms, almost knocking the plate out of his hands.

 

"please protect me, hyung... they're scaring me," changbin pouted, "my cheeks feel sore now... they kissed me all over and they wouldn't stop."

 

"you're too cute! what were we supposed to do?" felix whined, "i just wanted to kiss all over your pretty chubby cheeks and make you feel cute."

 

"but my cheeks are sore now!" changbin stomped his foot, earning himself little coos from the three.

 

"okay, baby. let's head out so i can feed you," woojin pushed changbin lightly out of the door, the two heading to the dining room.

 

"thank you for making me food, hyung," changbin giggled, skipping into the room and sitting himself down almost immediately.

 

"of course, baby. i'm so glad you've gained a bit of weight back, you look so much healthier now!" woojin set the plate on the table and pulled out a chair, "go thank your channie hyung later, too. he made it with me, and i'm sure he'd love some kisses from his favourite boy."

 

changbin flushed, "... i'm not his favourite boy..."

 

"really? that's not what he tells me," woojin smiled, "he tells me all the time about how pretty and how cute you are, how you're his absolute favourite and he wishes he could spoil you with love all of the time. he also tells me how happy he is that you've gained weight now and you're a bit more confident, because he just wants you to be happy."

 

"t— that's not true," changbin protested, only for woojin to tut and press a spoon full of food to his lips.

 

"go ask him yourself, binnie. why would i lie to my pretty baby?"

 

changbin pouted and started silently eating, letting woojin pet his hair gently and play with his cheeks. woojin was smiling, it was very small and subtle but it was there for sure. whenever they would meet eyes, woojin would lean in and press a kiss against changbin's cheeks.

 

once woojin was done feeding changbin, he wiped up the boy's mouth and pressed a kiss to his lips now. changbin whined but kissed back, sticking to woojin's side like glue.

 

"go play with the maknae line, baby. i need to wash up, okay?"

 

changbin puffed out his cheeks but agreed anyway, going off to find the younger members. he found felix, seungmin and jeongin cramped up in one of the rooms, watching felix play one of his games. changbin stumbled into the room, capturing the attention of jeongin first.

 

the maknae smiled and held out his arms for changbin to run into, and the older gladly did so. he cuddled into jeongin's chest, practically squishing the boy to death.

 

"hi, hyung," jeongin tittered, "did you eat yet?"

 

"yeah... i just finished eating... what are you guys doing?" changbin asked, turning to look at felix and seungmin.

 

"felix is playing league and he's teaching us some things," seungmin answered, "he's surprisingly good at the game."

 

"i wouldn't know anything about it," changbin pouted.

 

"don't act so cute, hyung. i might have to kiss all over your face if you keep acting this way," jeongin sat changbin on his lap, hands on his waist.

 

"the way i would ditch my game for changbin," felix mumbled.

 

"can't you pause the game?" changbin tilted his head to the side.

 

"nope. i would still ditch my game for you, though," felix smiled, pushing his chair back, "you know what? come here... sit on my lap. i'll give you kisses instead of playing this game."

 

"you and jinnie already kissed all over my face so many times," changbin stared with wide eyes as felix approached him and snatched him from jeongin's arms.

 

jeongin protested and whined, trying to grab changbin back, "go play your game, hyung! i want to cuddle with binnie hyung!"

 

"seungmin..." changbin looked to the boy with big, puppy eyes, "please help me."

 

seungmin sighed, pushing the australian and maknae apart, "give changbin hyung to me. you both are scaring him."

 

changbin was dropped to the ground with a loud thud and he made a sound close enough to a cry, whimpering from the pain. seungmin glared at the other two before reaching down to pick changbin up.

 

"go play uno or something together. stay away from changbin hyung for now, you two are hurting him," seungmin scolded, stepping out of the room.

 

"minnie..." changbin buried his head into the crook of seungmin's neck.

 

"i know. are you okay? do you want me to yell at them?" seungmin asked, "you should go hang out with minho hyung, hyunjin and jisung. let's see what they're up to."

 

seungmin walked into jisung's and jeongin's room, finding the three sprawled all over the beds and the floor.

 

seungmin furrowed his brows, "what are you guys doing? i'm here to save changbin hyung from felix and jeongin, please take care of him while i scold those two."

 

"thank you," changbin mumbled, kissing seungmin's cheek as he was let down.

 

"well, this game was starting to get boring anyway," jisung shot up, "i only counted to like thirteen before i gave up."

 

"what?! then why did i waste my time counting up to one-hundred and twenty-three?!" hyunjin yelled, sitting up as well.

 

"you guys are losers. i counted up to two-hundred and four," minho laughed, "i win!"

 

"boredom does a lot of things to you guys," changbin rolled his eyes, "what a boring game. why don't you guys play a board game or something?"

 

"well, last time we tried that jisung almost swallowed one of the pieces," hyunjin shrugged.

 

"oh, i remember that!" minho chuckled, "that was funny!"

 

"what?! it was funny when i almost died?!" jisung waved his hands dramatically, "what is wrong with you, hyung? changbin hyung, come here! i can't stand minho hyung, you need to come here and comfort me with your cuddles."

 

changbin waddled over to jisung, being engulfed in a hug almost immediately.

 

"my baby is the only one who cares about me," jisung fake cried, "and that's why i love him the most."

 

"how did you almost swallow one of the pieces?" changbin asked.

 

"well, minho hyung landed on one of my squares and he had to pay me money but he refused to so i started raging and then... he threw some of the pieces at me and one was thrown inside of my mouth," jisung glared at minho behind changbin, who was snickering to himself,

 

"oh... minho hyung, that's mean," changbin looked at minho, "you almost killed sungie!"

 

"that's okay, though. that's one less person i need to fight for your love, binnie," minho explained, "you understand, right?"

 

"not really," changbin answered honestly, "i love you all equally..."

 

"but me the most, right?" hyunjin grinned, "you always cuddle with me the most!"

 

"i love you all equally!" changbin exclaimed, "and, actually... chan hyung often comes in my room after long nights at the studio to cuddle me."

 

"is that why he's never in our room in the morning?" hyunjin gasped.

 

"i guess so," changbin giggled, rubbing at his eyes, "why are you guys still up? it's so late..."

 

"we have too much energy to fall asleep," minho smiled sheepishly, "why are you still up, baby?"

 

"dunno..." changbin felt a kiss being pressed to his face from minho.

 

"babies need a lot of sleep, silly," minho smiled, "want me to take you to your room?"

 

"you're going to drop me on the bed roughly again," changbin swatted minho away gently.

 

"and that's why i'm here," chan peeked his head into the room.

 

changbin looked up and he sat up, making grabby hands at chan. the leader grinned widely, quickly making his way over to changbin and picking the boy up. changbin's eyes were half-lidded and he pressed his face into chan's chest.

 

"don't disturb us. we're going to sleep. tell the others to quiet down as well," chan looked back to say, and then made his way to woojin's, changbin's and felix's room.

 

"are you wearing my hoodie, cutie?" chan chuckled, "have the kids been bothering you?"

 

"only a little bit..." changbin mumbled in reply, "i know that they mean well, though..."

 

"mm, well, next time they bother my baby just tell hyungie. he'll take care of it," chan opened the door to the room, shutting it behind him as he walked in.

 

chan laid changbin down onto the bed, and then got into the sheets next to the smaller. changbin hummed in approval, burying his head into chan's chest just as he always did.

 

"... is it true, hyungie?" changbin muttered.

 

"what's true, baby?"

 

"t— that 'm your favourite boy...?"

 

"oh, of course you are," chan picked up changbin's hand pressed a trail of kisses down the smaller's palm, "you're my favourite and very, very special boy."

 

"okay," changbin smiled, "thank you for taking care of me, hyung."

 

"that's alright. anything for my baby," chan answered, letting go of changbin's hand and instead wrapping his arms around the younger's waist, pulling him in even closer.

 

"hyung...?"

 

"yeah, binnie?"

 

"i love you," changbin planted a sleepy kiss to chan's chin.

 

"i love you too, baby boy," chan smiled, chin now on changbin's head, "please promise me that if there's ever anything that bothers you, you'll tell me. i just want you to be healthy and happy, okay?"

 

"i promise..."

 

"good. go to sleep now. goodnight, binnie."

 

"g'night hyung..."


	97. i want you to give me love, that’s all i need [hyunjinxchangbinxchanxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: give it to me by sistar  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, size difference, degradation, exhibitionism, spitting, breeding, cock-slapping, butt plugs  
> description: changbin is chan's assistant at his company. he's a late bloomer, having not presented yet at the age of twenty-one, but everyone assumes he's a beta anyway. one day, chan sets up a meeting with hyunjin and jisung, the ceos of two other companies to sign a contract. the atmosphere gets heated up when they argue whether to sign it or not and that's when changbin walks in. something inside of him wakes up when he smells their scents and he crumbles down onto his knees, a sweet scent emitting from him. the three are immediately drawn in and try to help the omega in his first heat.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 21  
> hyunjin & jisung — 23  
> chan — 25  
> heights:  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> chan & jisung — 180 cm  
> hyunjin — 185 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad  
> others: ABO

"sir...?" changbin peeked into the room, holding a sheet of paper in hand.

 

he blushed when chan stared back at him, the alpha's eyes burning into his skull. chan offered a little smile despite his tough demeanour, telling changbin through his body language to continue talking.

 

"um... mr. hwang and mr. han are here... do you want me to let them in now?" changbin asked, standing with his knees pressed together as he fixed up his sweater.

 

"yes, yes. please let them in," chan sat down at a little table with two other chairs opposite to him. he fixed some of the papers to make sure they looked neat enough and put his elbows onto the table. he intertwined his fingers together and stared up at changbin who nodded his head and left the room swiftly.

 

moments later, changbin walked through with hyunjin and jisung trailing behind. chan stood up, dusting off whatever was on his suit before taking their hands and shaking them.

 

"good afternoon, gentlemen. i am grateful to be working with you both today, please take a seat right over here," chan bowed, indicating for the two where to sit.

 

hyunjin and jisung sat down, but the two had their eyes on changbin who shifted on both legs awkwardly where he stood.

 

"u— um... do you want me to make you all coffee, sir?" changbin asked quietly, ignoring the two who had their eyes glued onto him.

 

"yes, please, changbin. thank you, sweetheart," chan smiled and changbin blushed again before bowing and leaving the room.

 

"don't have to act so professional, hyung," jisung grinned, "we don't mind, right, jinnie?"

 

hyunjin rolled his eyes, "well, we have to act professional during stuff like this, han."

 

"sheesh, fine, fine..."

 

chan furrowed his brows, "are we going to have a problem here?"

 

"not at all, bang... but, hey, was that your assistant? he's cute... is he an omega?" jisung asked in thought. chan glared at him, his senses fully awake now.

 

"he hasn't presented yet," chan gritted his teeth, "but everyone is assuming he's a beta, male omegas are rare to come by. don't get ideas with my assistant, han. remain professional here, he's not our topic right now."

 

chan took out some documents and placed them onto the table, "this is what you're both here for today."

 

hyunjin and jisung stared wide-eyed at the pile of paper. chan chuckled and shook his head.

 

"it looks like a lot but it's nothing. to explain the brief basis of it simply; we all work for similar purposes, and i thought it would've been a good idea to sign a contract to expand and unite our companies," chan explained, "this gives us an advantage to other rivalling companies, and there are many benefits to it. how does that sound so far?"

 

"is it really a good idea, though...?" jisung trailed off, "i get where you're coming from, bang, but that would mean that our companies will have to undergo some time off, and that could really fluctuate the number of people who have signed with us. it's not an easy choice to make, and who knows how wrong it can go in the near future?"

 

"no, but think of it this way," hyunjin cut jisung off, "if we do sign then the numbers will be even higher than now. it'll take a while to get there, but its impact will be stronger than now. we'll probably have to hire more people, though."

 

"are you an idiot, hwang?" jisung scoffed, "if things go wrong then all three of our companies will fall."

 

"and if things go right then we'll make even more money," hyunjin countered, "i think it's a smart move to sign the contract, but we should have a back-up plan just in case."

 

"that's what i'm trying to work on," chan nodded his head, "but the contract won't be effective if only two us sign it. han?"

 

"i'm not signing the stupid contract," jisung rolled his eyes, "i just don't think it's a good plan. your companies can fall, but don't drag mine into your downfall as well."

 

"don't be a fool, han," hyunjin pushed the documents towards jisung, "you'll regret not signing it in the near future."

 

jisung held his head in frustration, "i just don't see how this will help! we can't just sign this contract without giving it any further thoughts! you are the idiot, hwang— and you too, bang!"

 

"you're calling _me_ an idiot?" chan growled, "your company wouldn't be so successful if _i_ wasn't there. you know that you've always fallen back and _i've_ been there to help you back up."

 

"han, stop being a fool! signing the contract seems beneficial!" hyunjin yelled, slamming his hands down onto the table.

 

changbin quietly entered the room and closed the door behind him, tray in hand. he blinked and sniffed at the air, his knees suddenly feeling really weak. he quickly made his way over to the table the three ceos were at and he placed the tray onto it before crumbling down onto his knees.

 

his core felt like it was going to explode, his whole body was warming up and he could smell something sweet linger into the air amongst the other rough scents.

 

chan was immediately alarmed at the sight of his assistant falling down like that, and he was right by the smaller's side, arms wrapped around him almost protectively.

 

"hey, hey, sweetheart? changbin? is everything okay?" chan asked, before sniffing and his eyes went wide.

 

changbin made a sound close enough to a whine, leaning into chan to smell more of his scent. hyunjin and jisung stared with wide eyes as well, debating on whether to do something or not.

 

"i thought you said he hasn't presented yet!" jisung panicked, and chan barely looked at him before turning his attention back to changbin.

 

"he _hadn't_... but i guess he is now?" chan sniffed more of changbin, "... his first heat."

 

"a— alphas," changbin moaned sinfully, "h— hurts, please..."

 

changbin looked up at them all with lust-blown eyes, clutching onto chan's blazer like his life depended on it. chan bit onto his bottom lip and tried backing away from changbin, only to receive a little sob and to be pulled back to him.

 

"changbin, come on... sweetheart, listen to me... you're not in right mindset right now, i can't do this without your consent. this is your lust talking, not you, okay?" chan's heart clenched when the omega looked at him with disheartened eyes, whining loudly and rubbing himself against the alpha.

 

"please, please... h— hurts so much, w— want alphas... o— omega trusts alphas..." changbin climbed into chan's lap, grinding down and burying his head into the crook of the older's neck.

 

"sweetheart, your scent is too intoxicating... i don't want to hurt you," chan could feel his rut wanting to start the more changbin rubbed himself onto the alpha.

 

"h— hurts without alphas," changbin cried, warm tears running down his cheeks, "please..."

 

"well... how could i ever say no to you?" chan wrapped his arms around changbin and picked him up, setting him down onto the table and pushing the coffee tray aside.

 

hyunjin and jisung both stood up, awkwardly scratching at their necks and completely stuck on what to do in a situation like that.

 

" _leave_ ," chan growled almost possessively, earning himself a little noise from changbin.

 

"n— no— want _all_ alphas," changbin whimpered, reaching out for hyunjin and jisung with a trembling hand, "please? please, channie alpha?"

 

"... okay," chan looked over at the two, "you heard him. go lock the door and help me out here, but if you hurt him in the slightest then you're both dead. no-one touches my assistant more than he wants to be touched."

 

hyunjin quickly went to lock the door, coming back over to the rest of the group and taking a long look at changbin.

 

"i can't believe you both agreed anyway," chan grunted, hands gripping at changbin's waist.

 

"he's pretty," jisung mumbled, "and his scent... it's so sweet, fuck, i want to—"

 

changbin could feel slick leak out of his hole and he cried, reaching up to hold onto chan's shoulders, "channie alpha, alpha, p— please do something!"

 

"so, he's allowed to call you channie but we're not allowed to—"

 

"fuck off, han," chan barked, picking changbin up and sitting the omega on his lap. chan's scent got heavier when he was angry, and changbin seemed to enjoy that a lot, grinding down onto chan's crotch.

 

"what should we do?" hyunjin asked, "his scent is really strong, i don't know if i'll be able to hold myself back any longer..."

 

"control yourself..." chan let out a sigh in bliss, his little friend loving the attention from changbin grinding down against it.

 

"have you ever been with an omega before?" jisung raised a brow, "especially an omega in their first heat?"

 

"i don't have time to date. or fuck," chan picked changbin up again and put him flat against the table, "come on, baby omega. let's get you out of those clothes."

 

chan signalled the two to come over, changbin whimpering at the attention he was getting as soon as they put their hands on his body, feeling him up. hyunjin took off his sweater and undershirt, feeling his smooth body up in his hands. changbin whined and cried, more slick leaving from his hole when he was exposed to the three alphas.

 

"such pretty skin..." hyunjin murmured, "and it's all unmarked... i wonder what it would look like with purple and red all over it."

 

hyunjin pressed his fingers into changbin's skin, making changbin squeal and arch his back off of the table. jisung watched carefully, observing changbin's reactions.

 

"hwang, _careful_ ," chan hissed, "don't you dare hurt him."

 

"i'm not going to," hyunjin pressed harder, eliciting a precious moan from changbin's lips.

 

jisung played with changbin's pants, dragging them down to his knees and pushing his legs apart, "so much slick... you're so wet."

 

chan hummed, flipping changbin over onto his stomach and looking at his slick-covered underwear. changbin could be heard whining for more, to fill him up.

 

"little pretty slutty omega wants to be filled up hm?" jisung went to the other side of the table, lifting up changbin's head to meet his eyes, lifting a finger under his chin to see the little pool of drool the omega had already made.

 

"alphas..." changbin slurred the word out, pushing back against a pair of hands on his clothed ass, "n— need more— need something, pl— please!"

 

"quiet down, whore. you don't want anybody finding out about this, do you?" hyunjin pulled down changbin's undergarments, giving his ass a sharp slap.

 

changbin jolted, more slick leaking from his hole. hyunjin grinned, spreading his cheeks apart and taking some of the slick up into his finger. hyunjin took his finger to changbin's lips, pushing it past the omega's lips.

 

"be a good boy and suck on it for me," hyunjin commanded, and changbin obediently sucked on his finger, tasting sweetness off of it.

 

"you're such a dirty omega. so messy," jisung smiled and watched as hyunjin took out his finger, a string of saliva connecting from his finger to changbin's lips.

 

"please... please make me feel good," chan smirked, kneading changbin's ass in his hands.

 

"let us get out of our clothes first," chan hummed.

 

"how is this going to work?" hyunjin asked, "do we take turns, or...?"

 

"up to him," chan took off his blazer, loosening his tie and earning himself attention from changbin.

 

"i'll say this now but i probably have the worst self-control out of all of us here," jisung explained, "my rut comes really quickly and i don't listen at all. i completely shut myself off from anyone else."

 

"makes sense. you're a complete idiot," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

jisung snarled, meeting hyunjin's eyes and glaring the taller down, "what the fuck does that mean?"

 

"exactly what i said. you're an idiot," hyunjin rolled his eyes.

 

jisung slammed his hands down onto the table, earning himself a yelp from changbin. the omega shot up, slick leaking even more from his hole and onto the table. he whimpered, nuzzling his face against jisung's hand and sniffing him.

 

jisung cupped changbin's cheek, the two meeting eyes. changbin whined, crawling more towards jisung and pulling the alpha into a kiss. jisung's eyes went wide but he kissed back anyway, arms coming around changbin's waist to pull the boy even closer. changbin moaned, rubbing his scent all over jisung.

 

"fuck," jisung slipped his index finger into changbin's hole, making the boy arch his body into jisung's own, fitting perfectly against each other.

 

"a— alpha," changbin pulled back and moaned, head against jisung's shoulder, "o— oh my god—"

 

jisung thrusted his finger in and out, changbin making the cutest and squeakiest noises. his slick was making a mess all over the table, pooling at his ass.

 

chan and hyunjin busied themselves taking off their clothes, planning out the best way to execute what they wanted to do.

 

there was a knock at the door and all eyes turned towards it. changbin was still moaning, so jisung took his spare hand and shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth, shutting him up.

 

"mr. bang, are you in there?" a voice asked, "i need you to sign these papers for me, please."

 

with a teasing smirk, jisung shoved in three more fingers, stretching changbin out. the omega's eyes went wide and he was drooling around the alpha's fingers, making a mess of saliva all over his chin and pooling at his thighs.

 

"uh, sir, are you alright? should i go talk to changbin about it?" the voice knocked a bit more, "your scent is really strong in there, mr. bang..."

 

"come back later!" chan yelled out, and the person went silent for a second before mumbling an okay and walking off.

 

jisung waited another minute before taking his fingers out of changbin's mouth. the omega cried, moaning out in the highest possible pitch he could.

 

"you're so messy, just look at that..." hyunjin chuckled, "making a mess all over your boss' table, isn't that right? how do you feel about that, slut?"

 

"please..." changbin rubbed against jisung again, "p— please fill me up— please breed me full of your pups..."

 

"you want all of us to, sweetheart? want us to fuck you until you're full of our pups, hm?" chan made his way over to changbin with hyunjin, and he gripped the omega's waist as jisung took his fingers out, earning a little whine from the smallest boy.

 

"need it, please..." changbin begged, "alphas, please, please... 'm leaking all over the table..."

 

"okay, baby. we'll fill you up now," hyunjin kissed along changbin's collarbones, trailing his hands down the omega's skin.

 

"let me get out of my clothes quickly," jisung stepped back and loosened his tie, changbin's eyes coming up to stare at him. the alpha smirked and took off his tie completely, then moving onto his blazer and slipping it off. his dress shirt was tight against his body, muscles apparent and that only left the omega begging for more. jisung took off his shirt, unbuttoning it and throwing it away. he then went onto his belt, sliding it through the loops. then his pants were gone and before anyone knew it, his boxers were left on the floor as well.

 

"what should we do?" hyunjin looked at chan.

 

"one of you sit on the floor and get him on your lap. the other can come up from behind and i'll fuck his pretty mouth," chan lifted changbin's chin with his finger and tilted his head up to brush his lips over the omega's own.

 

changbin whined, desperate for more than that but chan just smirked before pulling back, leaving the boy pouty.

 

"you don't want to fuck him?" jisung seemed shocked, "we would've thought you wanted to...?"

 

"i will. you guys can just take him first, but don't knot him," chan warned.

 

"possessive much..." jisung rolled his eyes.

 

" _don't_. _knot_. _him_ ," chan snapped, growling a little, "i'm not being possessive, we just don't know if he wants to be pregnant or not."

 

"we won't— or, well, we'll try not to..." hyunjin looked over and glared at jisung.

 

"but wan' alphas' knots..." changbin murmured, looking up at the alpha, "p— please... alphas have to breed your omega! n— need it..."

 

"no, baby," chan brushed back changbin's hair, "we can't yet, okay? only once your heat is over and we talk things through."

 

"b— but," changbin whimpered.

 

"listen to me," chan used his alpha voice and immediately changbin squealed and nodded his head.

 

"o— okay, alpha..."

 

"good," chan turned to the other two alphas, "okay, you two understand the plan?"

 

"uh-huh, although i don't understand why we have to listen to _you_ — i like fucking a pretty, slutty omega so i'm not complaining," jisung rolled his eyes, "hyunjin, you can sit down."

 

hyunjin nodded his head, picked the omega up and went to sit down onto the floor, placing changbin onto his lap. changbin was already working his hips, grinding down roughly against hyunjin. he was obviously excited to see an alpha's dick because he wouldn't stop staring at hyunjin's one.

 

slick was quick to gather onto hyunjin's thighs as well as his cock, and he bit onto his bottom lip to suppress an oncoming groan.

 

"so messy," hyunjin tutted, "look at that... look at all of your slick, slut."

 

"alpha..." changbin held onto hyunjin's shoulders gently, "please fill me up... c— can i..."

 

changbin lifted up his hips, hovering over the tip of hyunjin's dick. hyunjin could feel the slick and wetness of changbin's hole and he just hummed, grabbing onto the omega's hips and slamming him down.

 

"... let me do it for you," hyunjin purred, changbin whimpering and moaning loudly.

 

the omega threw his head back, mouth opening up in shock. he continued to cry and moan, his thighs shaking around hyunjin. the alpha gripped his waist with one hand and played with his cock with his other hand.

 

"don't leave me out of it," jisung rubbed changbin's ass before striking a slap harshly against it.

 

changbin gasped, and that only made jisung chuckle. the alpha behind him spat into his hand and lubed himself up, pushing himself to the cleft of changbin's ass.

 

"mm... wonder what would happen if someone walked in," jisung pushed in, hissing a little, "they would see you moaning like a whore for us, so ready to be bred by us, isn't that right? wouldn't you like to be watched, omega?"

 

changbin moaned in response, head back against jisung's shoulder. the alpha frowned and yanked the omega's head straight up by his hair, pulling roughly.

 

"answer me properly, slut," jisung thrusted once, halting his hips as changbin whined.

 

"y— yes! w— would like it, alpha!" changbin panted, feeling jisung let go of his hair and instead let his hands fall to the smaller's hips.

 

hyunjin rocked changbin's hips against his, growling lowly. changbin moaned and cried, his sounds getting higher and higher the more they fucked into him. hyunjin watched as the omega's little cock bounced up and down, and he couldn't help himself from giving it a little slap.

 

changbin's eyes widened and his mouth opened up, a dry sob leaving from it. pre-come leaked from the top of it, trailing down onto the sides of his dick. hyunjin just grinned, slapping it again and making changbin cry. his body was shaking but he let out little moans nonetheless and worked his hips against both of the alphas.

 

"baby, look up here," chan cooed, tilting changbin's face up.

 

"alpha—" changbin could feel chan press his cock to the omega's lips and he blushed, letting his mouth fall open.

 

chan smiled and pat changbin's head gently, "good boy. i didn't even have to tell you what to do."

 

changbin took chan into his mouth, licking the undersides of his cock eagerly. chan grunted in approval, pushing in further and watching changbin hollow his cheeks out, his pretty lips taking everything that chan offered him.

 

"slut," hyunjin hummed, slapping changbin's leaking cock once again. changbin's breath hitched and he whimpered around chan's cock, eyes glistening with tears as he looked up at the alpha.

 

changbin came with a little gasp on his and hyunjin's stomachs, making a mess and getting himself sticky. he scrunched up his nose.

 

"what a pretty baby," chan stroked changbin's cheek softly, genuine care in his eyes before he grabbed the omega's hair roughly and forced his head down lower.

 

changbin choked, holding his breath so he could feel some type of relaxation. tears poured down his cheeks, but he liked the feeling of being so full either way. chan stared down at him with a certain familiar look in his eyes, the way he always stole glances at changbin when the assistant wasn't looking. the pure admiration in his eyes made changbin's head spin with a million questions, all buzzing and waiting to be answered.

 

hyunjin's and jisung's hips pounding roughly into him snapped the omega out of his trance, though, and he went back to sucking chan off to the best of his ability. changbin was getting sloppier, each powerful thrust into him making him feel more pleasure than the last thrust, sparks flying everywhere. eventually he had to rest his head against chan's hip, lips resting on the side of his cock as he let high-pitched moans slip from his lips.

 

chan ran his fingers through the omega's hair soothingly, trying his best to calm him down. changbin purred, leaning into chan's touch, sniffing at the alpha's wrists. chan hummed, using his free hand to rub his wrists all over changbin's body and scenting him.

 

"mate..." changbin mumbled, sniffing chan again, "m— mate's scent..."

 

chan's mouth fell open, "... mate?"

 

"mate," changbin whimpered, looking at chan with big, round eyes.

 

jisung slowed his hips for a second, rolling them gently into changbin. slick ran down the omega's thighs and legs, making a pool of his mess on the floor between the three on the ground. jisung grunted and stared at the mess for a second before slamming harshly back into changbin.

 

changbin almost screamed, leaning his head against chan's hips again. chan was still in shock, watching as changbin shook and cried against him, getting fucked into harder by the other two alphas. their scents were all as equally strong in the room— chan could smell it. changbin's scent alone was enough to drive him insane, so he couldn't imagine how changbin was feeling with three alpha scents.

 

hyunjin dug his fingers into changbin's hips roughly, staring as the omega collapsed by chan's side. hyunjin glared a little at chan, grabbing the alpha's hand and setting it on changbin's cheek.

 

"pay attention. your _mate_ is breaking without you," hyunjin growled.

 

chan seemed to snap back into reality, stroking changbin's cheek. the omega hummed, purring quietly as chan played with his cheeks and hair.

 

"m— mates," changbin turned to hyunjin and jisung, grabbing both of their hands with his own two and sniffing their wrists. he then rubbed their wrists and scents onto himself.

 

the three watched with amazement as changbin continued to do this, and eventually hyunjin and jisung started taking the lead and scenting him by themselves.

 

chan looked up to meet hyunjin's eyes and then jisung's, and something clicked inside of him but he didn't want to say anything yet. they both seemed to have a similar idea, and changbin only squeaked when he was fucked into faster.

 

"alphas..." changbin moaned pathetically, tears streaming down his cheeks, "p— please, wanna be full..."

 

"don't be greedy, slut. we're filling you up right now, isn't that enough for you? still need more, huh?" jisung ran his hands down changbin's thighs, smiling at the way the omega's small and frail body reacted to his own.

 

"n— need it... please," changbin begged, "please, please... o— omega has been good for alphas..."

 

"that's true. you've been doing so well for us," hyunjin smiled, slapping changbin's cock again, making him whimper loudly and move his hips back against the two alphas.

 

"you look so small, you're so easy to control and throw around," just to prove his point, jisung pulled changbin back against him easily, hovering over the smaller and covering him completely, "isn't that so cute, huh?"

 

"p— please," changbin sobbed, the new angle making him see stars, "alphas... p— please breed your omega..."

 

"okay, baby. you've deserved it," hyunjin grabbed onto changbin's thighs and held them down, fucking into the tightness and the slickness with the roughest pace he could manage.

 

chan pat changbin's head, the omega whining and crying, leaking almost everywhere. chan cursed in his head for a good second, remembering that they'd have to somehow get rid of the mess as well as their scents in the room.

 

jisung held onto changbin's waist, feeling it up and making the omega squirm. he dug his fingers in and made sure that it was strong enough to leave a few bruises, grinning at his art work.

 

"h— help... g— gonna— c— come," changbin was desperate, holding out to anything— anyone— and thankfully chan was insightful enough to hold the omega's hand gently.

 

"come on, then. make an even bigger mess," jisung encouraged, "and then we'll fill you up, slut."

 

changbin cried and came all over his and hyunjin's stomachs again, but it still wasn't enough. he wasn't worn out completely yet, but he tightened around hyunjin and jisung anyway. the alphas made little low growling sounds in their throats, bucking their hips into him and then finally popping their seeds and coming straight into the omega.

 

they started pulling out and changbin wanted to protest, but he didn't have to because chan came up from behind him after the other two moved away. the eldest pulled changbin up and into his lap, hands on the omega's waist to steady him.

 

"you want more, omega? want me to fill you up nicely?" chan purposely made his voice a lot deeper, changbin shivering against him at the tone.

 

come and slick ran down his thighs and he nodded his head, gripping at chan's broad shoulders and begging with his eyes.

 

"i'm going to have to need you to speak up," chan smirked, guiding changbin's hips and rolling him down against his cock.

 

"please, alpha..." changbin pleaded, "please, i— i'll be good... please fill me up— need you so badly..."

 

"hm, that's not nice, baby. hyunjin and jisung were so generous to fill you up before and you _still_ need more?" chan tutted, "how do you think that makes them feel?"

 

"s— sad..." changbin looked at hyunjin and jisung.

 

"mhm. so, what do you have to do?"

 

"i— i'm sorry, alphas," changbin whimpered.

 

"good boy. my good baby omega deserves an award for that," chan then lifted changbin up before slamming him down onto his cock.

 

changbin's eyes went wide and he threw his head back, moaning out as his cock twitched and leaked pre-come. chan grinned sadistically, digging his nails into the omega's hips and fucking into him faster.

 

"a— alpha," changbin mewled, resting his head against chan's shoulder and shaking against him, "p— please— alpha..."

 

"fuck..." chan moved changbin in time with his thrusts, "such a tight omega hole, so good for me even after being fucked by two other alphas, hm?"

 

changbin nodded his head, clenching around chan and sighing in content. the alpha moved the boy on top of him faster, the sound of slick and come filling their ears. it made a squelching sound and it was like music to chan's ears because of changbin's moans accompanying the sound.

 

"so much come... you're so wet," chan laughed, "how pathetic..."

 

"y— your pathetic little comeslut, your l— little toy," changbin whimpered, "all yours to b— breed— 'm your dirty omega!"

 

"that's right. you're _my_ little omega," chan growled, feeling something possessive in the pit of his stomach, "all mine to fuck and breed and bend over wherever i want, huh?"

 

"y— yes!" changbin yelped, feeling chan push and throw him onto the ground, pinning his arms above his head.

 

"a— alpha?" changbin questioned when chan buried his nose into the omega's neck, biting down onto his skin and marking him up.

 

changbin's eyes went wide as chan's hips became erratic against his, yet still rough and fast in every way. his skin was burning with desire, sweat in a sheen layer on his skin. chan's scent was becoming stronger, and quite musky. it was clouding all of changbin's senses and making him feel light-headed.

 

"c— chan—" chan wasn't listening though and he just fucked into changbin as if there was no tomorrow.

 

tears ran down changbin's cheeks, too shaken up in pleasure to really care.

 

"he's going into a rut," hyunjin panicked, "bang— do you hear us?"

 

hyunjin put a hand upon chan's shoulder but he was pushed away roughly, chan glaring at him.

 

" _my omega_ ," chan barked, holding changbin's arms in a rougher manner.

 

"snap out of it!" jisung yelled, trying his best to pull chan back.

 

changbin shook his head, getting closer to chan somehow, "i— i'm okay— don't worry— i— i like it..."

 

chan shrugged jisung off, pushing his body right against changbin's own much smaller one and thrusting roughly into him again.

 

changbin was extremely blessed out and in pleasure, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull. drool ran down his chin as he turned his head to the side, staring at hyunjin and jisung who both looked a little worried.

 

"are you okay?" hyunjin asked gently, reaching out to stroke changbin's cheek, only for chan to slap his hand away.

 

changbin looked up at chan, pout on his lips as his wrists were finally let go of. he grabbed onto chan's arm and stared into his eyes.

 

"channie, sir, please... you're hurting them," changbin sat up and pulled away from chan a little bit, only for the alpha to pin him back down and hold onto his waist, his eyes too focused to pay attention properly to the omega.

 

changbin moaned, his back arching off of the floor. he was so blissed out, chan was fucking him so well and in all of the right places, it was like he knew changbin's body all too well already.

 

changbin, even through all of the pleasure still managed to sit up. he held onto chan's shoulders and stared into his eyes, leaning in to press a kiss to the alpha's lips. chan froze in place, his hips halting deep inside of changbin.

 

changbin pulled back and delicately placed his hand against chan's cheek, lips curled into a pout.

 

"fuck," chan checked his surroundings, finding himself balls-deep inside of changbin.

 

the alpha grunted and started moving his hips rapidly again, changbin only smiling in return.

 

"did i hurt you?" chan mumbled, kissing along changbin's stomach and chest.

 

"n— no, b— but you hurt them," changbin turned to hyunjin and jisung.

 

chan's eyes travelled over to the other two alphas and he apologised quietly, turning back to notice the marks he left on changbin's neck.

 

"you look like mine..." chan brushed a finger over the marks carefully to inspect them, before meeting changbin's eyes.

 

"i've been yours since the s— start," changbin panted, catching chan off-guard.

 

chan seemed deep in thought for a second before he whipped his head over to hyunjin and jisung, "check my bottom drawer."

 

chan focused back on changbin, rutting his hips in slowly before speeding up again and then slowing down. changbin opened up his mouth and let out pretty little moans, clenching around chan even more.

 

"g— gonna come..." changbin whimpered, feeling chan press kisses to his face.

 

"okay, baby. come for me, come on my cock."

 

changbin came straight after that, making a mess all over his stomach even though it was already messy beforehand. chan smiled, taking a deep breath before he felt himself come deep inside of changbin, filling the boy up to the brim with his seed.

 

chan hummed, satisfied with his work as he pulled out. he turned to hyunjin and jisung who were already by his side with what he needed in jisung's hands.

 

he took the bunny tail butt plug from the other alpha's hands, plugging changbin up nicely. the omega refused it for a second before relaxing, his eyes already closing.

 

chan smiled, going over to his box of tissues and coming back to changbin to clean up all of the come. hyunjin and jisung were already dressing themselves, both looking kind of awkward.

 

"baby, you need to stay awake so i can dress you," chan mumbled, picking changbin up bridal style.

 

hyunjin made quick work of gathering chan's and changbin's clothes. he set them down onto the table for chan to easily have access to.

 

"here you go, bang..."

 

"thank you," chan made changbin stand up, the omega rubbing sleepily at his eyes.

 

jisung went over to help, dressing changbin back in his clothes with chan. once they were done with that, chan got himself back into his own clothes and they were left in silence.

 

"you just have a butt plug laying around?" jisung joked, and chan rolled his eyes.

 

"i was going to make a move one day," chan looked over at changbin who had his eyes closed.

 

"oh," hyunjin's eyes widened, "that's quite sneaky of you... especially in a work environment."

 

"i guess so... changbinnie— come here, sweetheart," chan opened up his arms, "let's get back to my place. you can sleep there and wake me up when your heat hits again. how does that sound?"

 

"what about w— work...?" changbin pouted.

 

"don't worry. it's almost quitting time anyway," chan picked up the boy easily, his small body so fragile against the alpha's one.

 

"mm... okay..."

 

"hyunjin, jisung... would you guys like to come back with me as well?" chan turned to the other two and they seemed shocked that chan would even ask them that or even call them by their names.

 

"would that be okay?" hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip and chan just nodded.

 

"he needs all of his alphas there with him," chan explained, "i'm not his only mate, so don't worry about it."

 

"oh... thanks, hyung," jisung grinned, "that's cool of you."

 

"sir..." changbin mumbled, looking up at chan in question.

 

"you don't have to call me that," chan smiled, pressing a kiss to changbin's forehead. changbin smiled back.

 

"channie hyung..." changbin closed his eyes and buried his head into chan's chest, "t— thank you alphas for taking care of me..."

 

"of course. my pretty, precious, baby," chan took a deep breath, "let's hope our scents aren't too strong that they carry out into another room..."

 

"i think it's probably too late for that with the way this cutie was moaning," jisung pinched changbin's cheek and earned himself a whine from the boy.

 

hyunjin smiled adoringly at changbin, holding the omega's hand as the four stepped out of the room. changbin blinked sleepily as all eyes in the office turned to them. people sniffed at the air, some of the alphas' eyes landing on changbin. chan furrowed his brows and growled lowly.

 

"there's nothing to see here. carry on with your work," chan growled, "don't look at him. eyes. off. _now_."

 

everyone seemed to panic and look away, lingering gazes on changbin before chan growled louder and they all looked completely away.

 

"good. you all can be dismissed ten minutes earlier when it's about time to go," chan walked past everyone with hyunjin and jisung trailing behind him, changbin almost dead asleep.

 

"possessive," jisung laughed.

 

"shut it. i have every right to be."


	98. i’m thinking of you, deeply embedded in me [3racha]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: press your number by taemin  
> genre/warnings: hinted smut  
> description: just brat changbin.  
> ages:  
> changbin — 19  
> chan & jisung — 21  
> requested by: aronchu on wattpad  
> others: non-canon au, friends living together

to say that chan and jisung were mad was an understatement. no, they were _infuriated_. the two were usually good at controlling their anger and keeping it a minimum, but today was different and everyone seemed to notice just that. no-one dared get on their bad side, especially not when they could sense the fuming anger from the two boys.

 

except for changbin.

 

changbin was what made them angry, however. the boy chose to wear the prettiest short skirt, something he had reserved for his private nights with chan and jisung. he also thought it would've been funny to mess around with the other members, sitting in their laps and purposely making eyes at his boyfriends.

 

changbin, who was usually so obedient and well-behaved; their special angel had turned into a little devil overnight. he knew what he was doing too, bending over to pick things up when chan and jisung looked his way, playing with his straw when he had drinks and sucking popsicles sinfully when they wanted to talk to him.

 

changbin didn't know it, but he was slowly riling everyone in the house up, too. woojin, minho and seungmin would sneak looks at him from time to time, hyunjin would purposely place him onto his lap, jeongin would get into changbin's space although the older said he didn't mind and felix would wrap his arms around changbin's waist from behind.

 

chan and jisung only got more frustrated as the day advanced. they would see changbin swing his hips almost sassily as he walked, speaking in all whines and pouts, and they could only wonder what it would be like to have him finally submit under their hands. they would teach him a lesson soon, and he knew that he had it coming.

 

besides, chan and jisung had never been soft doms.

 

it didn't make it better that changbin refused to listen to them today, only scoffing and sticking his tongue out when they told him to do something. it was driving them both insane with his bratty behaviour, and they couldn't help but count down the time until everyone had fallen asleep so they could fuck the attitude out of him.

 

"jinnie hyung," changbin whined for the hundredth time that day, making his way over to hyunjin and wrapping himself around the boy. he looked over at chan and jisung, who stared back at him and changbin could see the fire in their eyes.

 

"hm? what is it?" hyunjin snaked an arm around changbin's waist, pulling him in close.

 

"wanna cuddle," changbin rested his hands upon hyunjin's chest, "carry me to your bed and cuddle?"

 

"what?!" jisung slammed his hands down onto the table, hissing a little, "we're right here and you ask him to cuddle you? changbin, come over here right now."

 

"and what if i don't want to?" changbin rolled his eyes, hands on his hips sassily.

 

"then you'll regret it," jisung warned, pointing to the ground, "come here. don't make me repeat myself."

 

jisung glared with anger, his piercing gaze never once leaving changbin's already cloudy mind. chan was starting to get agitated as well— changbin could tell with the way he was baring his teeth and gripping into his hoodie.

 

"don't care..." changbin crossed his arms over his chest, turning back to hyunjin, "jinnie hyung, let's go cuddle?"

 

hyunjin seemed shocked, not used to changbin being so disobedient towards his boyfriends. they got cuddly and touchy often, and whenever chan or jisung called changbin back then the boy would always comply, but now? hyunjin couldn't help but think that he was doing this to them on purpose.

 

"uh... you might want to listen to sung, binnie. he seems really frustrated," hyunjin turned changbin around and pushed him towards chan and jisung, "i don't want to get on their bad side..."

 

"hyung, you can't leave me like this," changbin protested, trying to hold onto hyunjin.

 

hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip and shrugged anyway.

 

"yes, i can. they're your boyfriends, tell me how things go afterwards," hyunjin smirked just a little bit, before completely pushing changbin away and to chan and jisung.

 

"hyung—" hyunjin left the room before changbin could call after him again, and he was finally left alone with chan and jisung for the first time that day.

 

the room felt completely suffocating, chan and jisung making their way over to changbin. the youngest took a deep breath, looking up to meet his boyfriends' eyes.

 

"bad, bad boy," chan tutted, using that deep and raspy voice he reserved for their nights, one he knew that always made changbin's knees weak.

 

"you're so disobedient today. can't even listen to your hyungs, huh?" jisung glared changbin down, making him feel extremely small under his condescending gaze.

 

changbin whimpered, the sound resonating in his throat. he looked down and played with the hem of his skirt nervously. chan tilted his head up to meet their eyes, the eyes that pierced right through changbin's soul.

 

"you're such a brat. you do know that brats like you need to be tamed, right, baby? they need to be put back in their place and reminded of who they belong to," chan could see the slight fear in changbin's eyes, and the way his legs were shaking.

 

"b— bet hyungs couldn't even do that," changbin still decided to test them out, bend and stretch them as much as he could to get himself deeper into the situation at hand.

 

changbin could see them furrow their brows, and suddenly jisung was gripping his waist roughly. the older pushed the younger down onto the counter, thigh between his legs and rubbing against his crotch.

 

changbin yelped, hiding his face with his sleeves. his breath hitched and he could feel someone— chan— pull his sleeves away from his face. chan growled a little, tilting changbin's head up to meet their eyes yet again.

 

"don't hide your face. you've been bad and you need to face the consequences now," chan glared, pulling changbin's hands roughly.

 

"you're in for a long night, brat," jisung gripped changbin's waist harder, watching him squirm and cry under him.

 

"i— i'm not scared," changbin scoffed, only earning himself a chuckle from both of the boys.

 

chan rolled his eyes, pushing jisung a little to the side. he slid his hands down and under changbin's skirt, groping his ass and hearing the boy squeak. changbin's eyes went wide as chan picked him up with ease.

 

"you shouldn't be saying that," jisung laughed, a little too sadistic for changbin's liking, "we're heading to our room and we'll see how quickly you break and submit under our hands."

 

"i— i won't," changbin protested, "won't break and won't submit..."

 

"that's what you're saying now, but it'll be different when we're wrecking you and pounding you into the mattress," chan growled.

 

they quickly made it to their room and jisung locked the door behind them as chan threw the youngest onto the bed.

 

changbin had never been so loud in his entire life until that one night.


	99. a kiss sweeter than chocolate, a scene that i’ll never forget [changbinxjisung]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: heaven's day by tvxq  
> genre/warnings: smut, fluff, corruption kink, daddy kink, oppa kink, cross-dressing  
> description: basically bad boy jisung and soft boy changbin who work together.  
> requested by: lustjins

han jisung had never seen anyone prettier than seo changbin. the boy was so soft and innocent in every way, always coming to work dressed in his cute pastel hoodies and skirts. they were music producers, and although they never really worked together, jisung got to see changbin every single day because of how close their studios were.

 

he was in love with the short boy, and all of his little habits. the way he would puff his cheeks out, the way he would whine and pout so easily, the way he would hide his face with his sleeves when he was shy... it was all to die for in jisung's mind.

 

he recalled back to when the music producers of the work space gathered together once, and their conversation was completely vile, everyone talking about who they fucked in their life and all that. jisung joined along, of course, rolling his eyes when needed and eventually he became quite liked among the group for his actions.

 

changbin sat there on the other hand, confused at what everyone was saying. he wanted to ask, really, but he didn't have the courage to, so he just continued to sit there and play with his sleeves. jisung took note of how he reacted to certain things and every little detail about the boy. maybe he was a little obsessed, maybe he wasn't. who knows, honestly...

 

although, whenever the other music producers stared at the boy hungrily, lust-filled eyes scanning him up and down, jisung couldn't help the knots in his stomach. he just wanted to keep changbin all to himself, he wanted to take the boy and shield him from the world in a way, which was weird because he would never feel that way about someone he just wanted to fuck.

 

at the same time, though... corrupting him sounded a lot of fun, too. he wanted to take the boy's innocence and completely break him, make him all dirty just for himself. changbin was too precious, like a little diamond and jisung _needed_ to keep him.

 

he just had to find the right time for it...

 

"h— hi, jisung," changbin greeted as he walked by, making his way to his own studio, my melody and hello kitty barrettes clipped into his hair.

 

would today be the right day?

 

jisung swiftly opened his bag up and checked for what he needed.

 

"wait, hyung," jisung stopped the older boy, hand on his shoulder, "can i come with you? i want to listen to some of your songs and take inspiration."

 

jisung was so close to changbin, and the boy smelt like strawberries. he looked up at jisung with the cutest little eyes— jisung's heart melted at the sight of him. changbin nodded his head, a little smile filling his face.

 

"r— really? you w— want to come to my studio? o— of course you can!" changbin all but giggled, and if jisung wasn't in love before— he definitely was in love now.

 

"well, then... lead the way, pretty boy," jisung smiled and changbin blushed, complying and finding his way to his studio.

 

jisung had never seen the boy so close before, but he was so much cuter up personal like this, and it meant a lot to jisung. he just wanted to cup changbin's cheeks and kiss them as much as he wanted to bend him over a table and wreck him.

 

changbin was too good. too innocent. it had to be taken away someday, and jisung wasn't about to let some jerk take the brightest part of his days away.

 

jisung didn't even realise it, but somehow changbin was right next to him now, and their arms brushed as they walked together. it didn't take them long to arrive at changbin's studio. the older quickly took out his keys and unlocked the door, opening it up and stepping inside.

 

"u— um... it's a little messy right now... i'm sorry," changbin mumbled, fiddling with his fingers as jisung stepped inside.

 

changbin closed and locked the door behind them, moving some of his stuff away from the door. jisung stared in awe at his room. it was so... cute. his shelves were decorated with plushies and he had adorable stickers decorated everywhere. his couch was all pastel with cute bunny plushies and a strawberry-themed blanket.

 

"i— it's... it's not much, but..." changbin nervously covered his face with his hands, "please make yourself comfortable."

 

"it's really cute... just like you. don't be so nervous, pretty boy," jisung chuckled as he sat down onto one of the chairs, looking at all of the different buttons and a little microphone, "so... let's get started. show me some of your masterpieces."

 

"o— oh!" changbin blushed and he looked around, "um... j— jisung... t— there's no other chairs..."

 

"come sit here, then," jisung pat his lap and changbin almost died of embarrassment right then and there.

 

"b— but i..." changbin was going to protest but the look on jisung's face made him submit almost instantly, so he made his way over to the younger and sat down onto his lap, squirming a little to make himself comfortable.

 

"good boy," jisung mumbled, head over changbin's shoulder and arms wrapped securely around the shorter's waist.

 

changbin stiffened in his hold and his heart started speeding up at the words. he quickly snapped out of the little trance he was in and reached out for his laptop, opening it up. he turned it on and waited for it to load, humming softly to himself.

 

"c— cover your eyes, i'm entering my password," changbin pouted a little, and how could jisung say no to his face?

 

jisung closed his eyes and changbin typed in his password, his laptop loading up and showing his desktop background which was a cute picture of some sanrio characters.

 

"okay! you can open your eyes now," changbin shifted more on jisung's lap, "um... i w— write a lot of love songs..."

 

"that's cute. i like that," jisung nuzzled changbin's cheek, "you're real cute. would you like to show me a song or two?"

 

"o— okay," changbin clicked on some icons and folders until he made it to what looked like a list of pre-recordings.

 

he blinked at them, seeming to look around for a specific song. he scrolled through lists and different folders before gasping.

 

"here it is... it's one of my new songs... i h— hope you like it. i— it's called even a fool knows," changbin smiled before clicking onto the song and fixing the volume up.

 

changbin's singing filled the room and jisung had never been so shocked in his life before. the boy sounded so... so angelic, so precious. unconsciously, jisung squeezed changbin's waist and brought him in closer.

 

changbin blushed and suddenly stopped the recording, "s— sorry, i— i just realised how embarrassing this is..."

 

"don't be embarrassed... you sound wonderful, _princess_ ," jisung chuckled, and changbin's face had never been redder in his life before.

 

changbin whined, the sound making blood rush down into jisung's crotch area. his eyes widened and he tried controlling himself, trying to calm himself down before he made any rash or impulsive decisions.

 

"sorry, cutie. the pet name just slipped out," jisung bit onto his bottom lip and tried to play it cool.

 

changbin nodded his head, "i— i didn't really mind... i— i kind of liked it..."

 

"oh?" jisung raised a brow, getting in really close to changbin's face, "you liked it, hm?"

 

guess it was too late to think and dwell on making rash or impulsive decisions, huh?

 

"y— yes," changbin squeaked, hiding his face with his sleeves like he always did.

 

"huh... that's adorable, princess. don't hide your pretty face from me," jisung held onto changbin's hands and pulled at them, pinning his wrists above his head, "... there we go. now you can't hide from me."

 

changbin's breath hitched at the closeness of their faces, and the strong grip on his wrists. he could feel something poke from underneath him, rubbing against his ass. he could only whimper, meeting jisung's eyes and instantly melting like chocolate under his piercing gaze.

 

"j— jisung, what's t— that poking me?" changbin asked, grinding his hips down gently without even realising it.

 

jisung hissed at the little friction it gave, looking away from changbin for the slightest second to recollect his thoughts before turning back to the boy. changbin still looked confused but also in a little bit of a daze, his face a bright shade of red and never changing back into his honey-coloured skin.

 

"you did this to me," jisung growled lowly, seeing changbin's eyes widen in shock.

 

"w— what did i do? i— i'm so sorry, j— jisung," changbin panicked, apologising immediately with sad eyes.

 

jisung chuckled in response, letting go of changbin's wrists only to grab onto his waist instead. changbin whimpered, leaning his head against jisung's shoulder.

 

"nothing too bad, but i have a problem now. can you take care of it for me, baby?" jisung mumbled into changbin's hair, and the boy quickly nodded his head without hesitation.

 

"a— anything to make it all better! w— what's wrong, sungie?" changbin pouted and puffed his cheeks out, "i— i'll own up and take responsibility!"

 

"good. onto your knees for me, princess," jisung pushed the chair back and pointed at the ground with his index finger.

 

changbin wondered why he needed to get onto his knees for a second but he just brushed it off anyway. anything to please jisung— anything to make it up to the younger male. he got off of jisung's lap and onto his knees, staring up at the taller male with big and eager eyes.

 

he only noticed the bulge in jisung's jeans now and he was even more confused, his mind racing with a million thoughts.

 

"d— do you have something in your pocket?" changbin asked, tilting his head to the side like a lost puppy.

 

"something like that. do you want to please me, baby? want to make it up to me?" jisung played with his belt, sliding it out of the loops it was in.

 

changbin watched intently and he nodded his head, opening his mouth in shock when jisung threw his belt away and unzipped his jeans.

 

"u— um..." changbin started to blush, "w— what's happening...?"

 

"you said you wanted to make it up to me, didn't you?" jisung pulled his jeans and boxers down his legs but not completely off, just leaving them hanging.

 

changbin stared wide-eyed at jisung's pre-come leaking cock. he could feel the younger hold onto the back of his head and push his face closer. changbin whined but complied, his face right next to the taller's cock.

 

"w— what should i... what should i do?" changbin asked, "a— am i supposed to be doing something with m— my hands o— or...?"

 

jisung groaned, his cock twitching at the question. how could someone sound and look so god damn innocent while they were about to suck him off? only changbin could manage to pull that off.

 

"lips. wrap your pretty little lips around my big cock, princess," jisung stroked himself to full hardness, watching changbin hesitate.

 

the older got himself up a little bit and moved around to make himself comfortable. he leaned his head towards jisung's cock, hot breath fanning over it before he took the tip into his mouth. jisung watched the head of his cock leave into changbin's mouth as the boy stared up at him, waiting to see what to do next.

 

"now just suck me off. move your head up and down, make oppa feel good, alright?" jisung hummed, fingers tangling into changbin's hair and moving his head up and down.

 

"y— yes, oppa," changbin slurred around jisung's cock, drool already making a mess all over his chin.

 

jisung watched as the inexperienced, pretty boy changbin bobbed his head up and down on his cock, and he had never felt so relieved in his life before that it was _him_ who got to ruin changbin. it was _him_ who got to take his innocence away like this.

 

"you've never done this before, huh?" jisung asked, lifting changbin's head up to see just how pretty he looked with his cock shoved up his mouth, "aw, just look at you... so messy, drooling all over daddy's cock like a little slut, isn't that right?"

 

tears welled in changbin's eyes and they ran down his smooth cheeks. jisung could only coo and wipe at them, pushing down changbin's head further. changbin made a choking sound, his eyes rolling into the back of his skull.

 

the older whined and cried on jisung's cock, being sloppy and making a huge mess because he had never done this before and he was confused. he looked up at jisung and jisung just stared back down, a certain glint in his eyes that changbin just couldn't make out.

 

"you look so pretty like this, choking on my cock like the good slut that you are," if changbin wasn't on his knees already then he was sure he would've crumbled down onto them. jisung's words were so degrading and filthy, but he couldn't help but enjoy them at the same time. what was happening to him?

 

jisung seemed proud of his work, pulling changbin off of his cock. a string of saliva connected the older's lips to jisung's dick still. changbin's chin and lips were a mess of pre-come and saliva.

 

"hm... it's such a shame that you can't please me," jisung tutted, "i guess i'm going to have to stay like this until you find a way to make me forgive you."

 

"i— i'm sorry," changbin mewled pathetically, eyes falling to the floor, "n— never done this before, d— don't know what to do..."

 

"oh, princess— look up at daddy," jisung mumbled, making changbin look up with glassy eyes.

 

jisung's heart melted at the sight, and he cupped the older male's cheek gently. changbin froze in place before melting into the touch, leaning against jisung's hand. the younger smiled.

 

"i know another way you can help, okay? but i have to make sure that you're okay with what i'm doing and you need to tell me to stop whenever you feel uncomfortable," jisung made the boy stand up, holding onto his hands and staring at his face.

 

"o— okay," changbin nodded, "i— i'll do that..."

 

"good."

 

jisung grabbed changbin by the hips gently and dragged the smaller towards himself, pressing their bodies together. changbin blushed at the closeness, his wood-brown orbs finding their way to the floor and settling there.

 

jisung took a deep, shuddering breath, a little afraid of the outcomes that would unveil if he were to continue this... whatever this was with changbin any longer. he didn't dwell on it for too long, though, because suddenly he was standing up and grabbing at changbin's waist and—

 

changbin's lips were on his own, the two moving together in synchronisation. the older male didn't seem to pull away from the kiss, and that lifted the weights off of jisung's shoulders a lot. the room felt heavy— but not particularly in a negative way— just rather jisung drowning in his own emotions and doubt. changbin's lips felt soft exactly like his personality, and jisung thought that that was the cutest thing ever.

 

if it weren't for the human body's need of oxygen and the lack of privacy in the work space, then jisung could've sworn that the kiss would've lasted a lifetime. once he pulled back, he could see changbin try to chase after this lips, a sound close enough to a whine emitting from his throat.

 

god, jisung had just pulled back and he wanted to dive right back in again. it was too tempting, but he controlled his impulsiveness for now. changbin was a little out of breath anyway, his sweet strawberry scent so strong while they were close.

 

changbin's eyes had a little shine to them, and if jisung looked close enough, maybe he would've seen sparks, too. jisung's eyes were a complete contrast to changbin's own. changbin's eyes had a certain longing to them, as well as that innocent look that jisung had engraved into his head. his eyes were a complete difference to jisung's own, which were dark and held a sense of knowledge— not an inch of innocence in them. jisung was enticed by changbin because of the little things like this, the things that people overlooked often.

 

changbin was more than his exterior, and jisung wanted to know as much as he could about him... maybe he was thinking too much about it, though. as long as they weren't driven away from each other after all of this, then maybe he had a chance with the one who stole his heart.

 

"what..." changbin looked a little nervous, playing with the strings on his hoodie, "what do you want me to d— do?"

 

"clothes off, princess. let me see that pretty body of yours," jisung lifted up changbin's hoodie in the slightest, catching a glimpse of pink. he raised a brow, and met the older's eyes for permission.

 

"y— yes... you can take it off," as if changbin could read jisung's mind, the younger was granted permission and he immediately acted upon it.

 

jisung slipped changbin's hoodie off of him with ease, gasping now that he could see the older's body so freely like this. he was wearing pink lingerie. it fit snugly on his body, showing off every curve and dent. changbin could only whine, shielding himself with his hands, being barely able to cover anything up, really. jisung grunted in protest, grabbing onto changbin's hands and letting them fall to the sides.

 

"don't hide... you're so beautiful," jisung spoke gently, the gentlest he'd ever heard his voice go.

 

changbin was glowing, his skin was shining the prettiest honey colour. his skin was milky the closer it was to his torso, the contrast making it even better for jisung. he stared with adoration, love perhaps if anyone could see through him. changbin was beginning to feel restless and shy, hands twitching in need of covering himself up again. jisung leaned down to press a kiss to changbin's collarbones, making the boy flinch before relaxing.

 

jisung held the older's waist delicately, carefully not to accidentally press his fingers in too harshly. changbin stopped jisung for a second, hand on his chest. jisung paused in confusion, only to see the older reach down to take off his skirt, an embarrassed look crossing over his features as he threw it off somewhere. jisung laughed gently, pressing himself right up against changbin again.

 

he grabbed onto one of changbin's hands and put it under his shirt. changbin shuddered, feeling the way jisung led his hand all up to his chest and arms. he whined pathetically, desperate eyes looking for some mercy.

 

"t— take it off... p— please?"

 

"anything for you, baby," jisung answered, letting go of changbin's hand and taking off his shirt in one swift move.

 

changbin gasped, eyes going over all of the tattoos on jisung's arms. he looked jisung all over, hands subconsciously reaching out to feel his muscles. jisung chuckled, grabbing onto changbin's hands yet again but this time leaving kisses over his knuckles before wrapping them around his neck to hold onto.

 

jisung wrapped his own arms around changbin's waist as he kicked his pants off of his legs. he heaved the older up, hands coming down to grope his ass. changbin yelped, legs coming around jisung's waist as he hid his face into the younger's neck shyly.

 

"o— oppa... a— are you going to..."

 

"fuck you?" changbin's face went red and he nodded it slowly as jisung could feel a grin spread over his face, "still a virgin, huh? i know. you're so innocent, it's hard to miss it. do you ever notice the way everyone else looks at you? everyone wants to corrupt you, turn you into a slutty baby. did you know that?"

 

"n— no... i— i only look at you," changbin admitted, feeling his back hit against his couch and a few plushies fall onto him.

 

jisung paused, his face turning a light shade of pink. his heart started speeding up and he could hear it thumping loudly in his ears. his hands found their place onto changbin's waist after he had moved the plushies a bit away.

 

"as you should, princess," jisung answered despite his hesitance, staring the glowing boy under him down. changbin stared back, a little sparkle in his eyes that jisung couldn't make out the definition of properly.

 

"i— i'm scared... w— will it hurt?"

 

"i'll try to make sure it doesn't hurt. i just want to corrupt you and make you my little slut, have you scream and cry my name," jisung smirked, a complete contrast from his nervous self before as he leaned down to bite at changbin's neck, "be good for me, slut."

 

"a— ah, daddy..." changbin whimpered, feeling jisung's warm hands rake all over his skin up until they reached his ass. he groped changbin over and over again as he continued to leave love bites all over his skin, marking the older up as his own.

 

"god, you're so fucking pretty like this," jisung growled, "all dolled up... just waiting for someone to rip your innocence away."

 

changbin's bottom lip quivered, red hue covering his face as he just nodded his head, grabbing onto jisung's arms and lightly pressing against his tattoos. jisung watched with adoration as changbin brushed over the artwork, curious look in his eyes.

 

"you like them, princess?" jisung asked, pinning changbin's wrists above his head, making sure the older could clearly see the tattoos.

 

changbin nodded his head, shying himself away a little under jisung's gaze. jisung chuckled in response at the other's cute reaction, nuzzling their noses together.

 

"i'll be back. let me grab what we need out of my bag," jisung just winked, getting off of changbin and going over to his bag.

 

changbin froze, his cheeks heating up once again in realisation, "y— you prepared...?"

 

"of course i did. i've been thinking of doing this for a while now," jisung licked his lips, unzipping his bag and grabbing out what they needed, which just consisted of a condom and a bottle of lube.

 

changbin's face went red yet again, thinking back to all of those times jisung stared him down hungrily. he ignored them for the most part, and he never thought much about it, but it only clicked in his head now. the sly looks and subtle touches— jisung has wanted to fuck him for a very long time now.

 

jisung set the condom and bottle of lube aside as pressed his body right up against changbin's own, feeling the soft lingerie against his chest. changbin's breath hitched, big doe eyes uncertain on what to do. jisung guided the older's hand to his arms, squeezing it gently.

 

"you can touch oppa however you like. don't be shy, princess," jisung cooed, and changbin just complied, feeling up jisung's arms and still staring at all of his tattoos. he found a pretty flower one, which was different from the flames and skulls he had.

 

"p— pretty..." changbin stuttered.

 

"yeah? it's pretty, huh? you know why i got that one?" jisung smiled, watching changbin's face light up in curiosity.

 

"h— huh... why?" changbin stared a while longer at the tattoo, inspecting it as if it would give him an answer.

 

"you remember when you first came here?" jisung trailed a finger from changbin's chest all the way down to his hips, "you gave everyone a flower. you gave me a sunflower. that was really special to me. god— you were so soft back then— you still are! you've always been so precious and special— fuck... how could i resist wanting you all to myself so badly?"

 

all changbin could do was whine at the words, his hips jerking up at what jisung was saying. jisung held onto his hips with one hand as he reached out for the bottle of lube with his other. jisung popped the cap of the bottle open, drizzling lube all over his fingers. he pushed changbin's panties to the side and pressed his index finger to the boy's hole, locking eyes with the older male for permission.

 

"please, daddy..."

 

that was all jisung needed to hear as he slipped his finger into changbin, feeling the boy clench and cry out. jisung chuckled, pressing a kiss to changbin's chest as he slowly thrusted the one digit in and out. changbin threw his head back, hissing slightly.

 

"does it feel good, slut? you're clenching around my fingers so nicely," jisung mumbled in a low voice. changbin nodded his head frantically, gripping into the blankets.

 

jisung added another finger soon after, and as time went on, all of his fingers were in. he was thrusting them in and out, setting up a delicious pace for changbin. there was nothing more that jisung wanted to do in this exact moment then fuck the older male senseless. he looked so pretty with his mouth open and drool running down his chin like that, his hole clenching so tightly around jisung's fingers. changbin's fingers were turning white from the hard grip into the blankets on the couch. his eyes were rolled into the back of his skull. if taking jisung's fingers was hard, he couldn't even think about taking jisung's cock. his pretty little cock was leaking through his panties, and jisung quickly had an idea. he pulled down the panties enough to expose the boy's little cock, and started stroking him at a fast rate— his fingers still thrusting in and out of him.

 

changbin choked on a sob, barely being able to say a word before he was spilling all over jisung's hand and his thighs. he was panting, seeing black dots in his vision as he came down from his high, oversensitive cock twitching in jisung's hand and hole clenching even tighter.

 

"my little slut came from just that, huh? well, you should know that i'm not done with you quite yet," jisung let go of changbin's cock and took out his fingers, wiping the excess lube on his thighs.

 

changbin was too blissed out to pay attention properly, barely being able to register the sound of crinkling and the press against his hole again. jisung made sure to lube himself up properly before pressing his tip to changbin's gaping hole, already feeling the heat from his tight hole.

 

"what a cute, messy virgin... you're all mine to wreck, princess," jisung pushed in and changbin's eyes went wide, his cock springing back to life.

 

jisung groaned, changbin's heat encasing his cock. he was so tight, and jisung wondered if they both got checked up if they could do this again without a condom. changbin was mewling, pain and pleasure building up in his body. jisung thrusted once, and changbin was already falling apart. changbin was drooling again, eyes going crossed from the drag of jisung's cock inside of him.

 

"fuck, you're so good, princess..." jisung pulled changbin closer to him, his cock moving inside of changbin as he did so.

 

"o— oppa," changbin moaned, hiding his face with his hands, "n— need more, p— please!"

 

jisung furrowed his brows, pinning changbin's wrists above his head, "if you want more then i'll give you more, my little slut."

 

jisung started thrusting his hips roughly against changbin, the sound of skin slapping against skin filling the walls of the studio. changbin moaned and cried, his thoughts were being consumed by jisung. he could only think about jisung ripping him apart, pushing him over the edge but catching him all at the same time. it just felt so good— he loved being torn open like this by jisung. any other person wouldn't have made him feel this way, jisung was the only one on changbin's mind.

 

his feelings for the younger male were unreal, and even though this wasn't really how he planned things to go out, it wasn't bad either. it felt good to be fucked into like this, for jisung to take away his innocence. he never imagined it would feel like this, and that's why he avoided having sex for so long, but now? jisung was corrupting him as every second passed, wanting to make changbin moan and to hear his desperate little cries.

 

"good boy... my pretty little princess," jisung leaned down and bit all over changbin's neck, marking him up with purple and red all over. the smaller wriggled and squirmed, lifting his head for better access.

 

"o— oppa," changbin mewled, legs shaking on either side of jisung.

 

"i'm turning you into my own little slut," jisung pulled back, hands gripping onto changbin's hips.

 

"p— please..." changbin's voice was dying from how loud he was getting, and he knew that it would be difficult to record for the next few days from the way jisung was pounding into him.

 

the marks and the way his hands felt on changbin's skin would always be remembered. changbin wouldn't forget this moment for as long as he lived. he wouldn't forget jisung's intense gaze and the drag of his cock.

 

changbin could feel his bangs sticking to his head from sweat, his skin glowing in a sheen layer of sweat. he whimpered, his cock bouncing from each thrust that was delivered harshly into him.

 

jisung was still staring at him hungrily, that same look he always wore that changbin ignored. changbin stared back, somehow still innocent eyes peering up at jisung. jisung growled, moving his hips rougher into changbin. the smaller's eyes went wide at the animalistic pace jisung was setting, slamming into him like there was no tomorrow.

 

"d— daddy!" changbin screamed, putting his hand over his mouth to muffle his sounds and stop them from getting caught. tears ran down his cheeks and all he could hear from jisung was a deep chuckle.

 

"oh, my good boy. turning into my little cock slut... fuck, i want to tear apart your innocence," jisung slowed his hips down, only deciding to roll them slowly now.

 

"a— ah... ah, o— oppa..." changbin panted, "p— please don't slow down... p— please..."

 

jisung smirked and thrusted quickly again, fucking into changbin a lot harder than before. his high was coming in a lot quicker than he would've liked, seeing changbin beg and whine for his cock was hard not to come to, especially since he had been dreaming of this for so long. changbin reached up to touch jisung's tattoos again, fingers shaky as he held onto his arms.

 

"do you like this, princess?" jisung leaned down and whispered into changbin's ear, biting gently against his earlobe.

 

"y— yes, daddy— l— love it," changbin gasped, his hips jerking up again,  "f— feels so good..."

 

"you're going cross-eyed, slut," jisung chuckled, "so fucking cute. my cock is just tearing you apart."

 

changbin could feel the knot in his stomach wanting to explode, but he didn't want this moment to end. being here with jisung was so overwhelming, and he could feel tears slip from his eyes when he thought about jisung leaving him. jisung noticed him crying and kissed the boy's cheeks as if he could read his mind. changbin cried without making a sound, feeling jisung's thrusts get sloppier and quicker.

 

"i'm so close, princess," jisung took a hold of changbin's cock again and stroked him at a fast rate.

 

changbin whined and writhed around, his moans getting louder and louder. he couldn't stop himself from coming now, not when jisung was giving him so much pleasure. it only took one, two, three more tugs on his cock before he was spilling all over jisung's hand and his own thighs again, adding to the mess that was already there.

 

changbin got tighter around jisung and the younger groaned, letting go of changbin's oversensitive dick to fuck into him again until he finally felt the need to come and he shot his seed into the condom. changbin whimpered as jisung slipped out of him, taking the condom off of his dick, tying it up and throwing it in a little trash can that changbin kept next to his desk.

 

jisung went to grab some tissues as well and he ran back over to changbin, cleaning the boy up nicely. jisung fixed up the boy's lingerie, making sure it looked okay enough before he went to throw out the tissues and to gather their clothes.

 

changbin sat up and winced, tears running down his face again. he sobbed a little, staring as jisung made his way back over to him. jisung set the clothes aside and as soon as he noticed changbin crying he cupped the boy's cheeks, leaning their faces close together.

 

"no, no, why are you crying? did i hurt you, princess?" jisung asked, concern written all over his face.

 

"please..." changbin hiccuped, "i— i feel empty... p— please don't leave me..."

 

"why would i leave you, baby?" jisung wrapped his arms around changbin, kissing his head, "i'm here and i'm not going to leave you, okay? don't cry, princess. you look so pretty with a smile. let me help you get dressed."

 

jisung took out changbin's clothes from the pile and he started dressing the boy, fixing up his hair and kissing his cheeks. changbin didn't say anything, staying still as jisung dressed him back in his clothes. once he was done with that, he wore his own clothes and sat beside changbin, arm around the older male's waist.

 

"you okay now?" jisung asked.

 

changbin sighed, "you don't have to stay with me... i'm just being silly, really."

 

"your feelings aren't silly. what you feel should always be validated," jisung shook his head, "and, plus... i want to stay here with you."

 

changbin blushed, fists in his lap. he looked up and locked eyes with jisung who just grinned, leaning in to capture changbin's lips in a kiss. changbin's eyes went wide but he melted into it instantly. the kiss felt so right, just like the one they had shared not too long ago. jisung smiled and then pulled back.

 

"i love you," jisung pressed a kiss to changbin's chin before pulling back to stare at the older male's flushed face.

 

"r— really?" changbin gasped, "i— i love you too..."

 

"that's good. i would've been confused if you didn't," jisung chuckled, "now do you feel better, hyung?"

 

"a— a lot better, sungie! a— and... d— don't call me that. please call me baby... a— and princess..." changbin set his hand down onto jisung's thigh, and the younger immediately went to hold onto the older male's hand.

 

"okay, princess. anything for you. i bet everyone else will be so jealous to know that i have my hands on such a precious diamond," jisung pushed changbin so that the boy was laying down, "you know, i've had my eye on you for a while now."

 

"i— i could tell..." changbin blushed, seeing how jisung got on top of him, hovering over the boy with a little smirk.

 

"so... you'll do the honours of being my boyfriend?" jisung asked, kissing along changbin's neck.

 

"y— yeah... i— i'll be all yours, sung..." changbin giggled, "c— can we cuddle, please?"

 

"you're so fucking cute. of course we can, baby," jisung slipped in right next to changbin, wrapping his arms around the boy.

 

"y— you're not as bad as you make yourself out to be," changbin giggled, "b— but, your tattoos... a— are, um— h— hot... i've n— never seen them before... i can't believe you got one based on the fact that i gave you a sunflower."

 

"do you know how fucking precious it is to hear about a rapper with such strong skills, and to hear his raspy voice and cool tone only to find out he's a precious little baby? that rapper is the most adorable thing in this world," jisung sighed, "how did you get so cute? do you know how crazy you drive me and the others, hm?"

 

changbin whined, "i— i'm nothing special..."

 

"you're the most special thing to me," jisung confessed, "i love you so fucking much."

 

"mm... i love you too, but my body really hurts," changbin pouted, earning himself a pinch on the cheek from jisung.

 

"well... get used to it. i don't plan on showing you mercy anytime soon."

 

"w— what does that mean?"

 

jisung smirked, "whatever you want it to mean, princess."


	100. wanna just take a sip of your lips, i'm thirsty [changbinxot8]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> title: thirsty by taemin  
> genre/warnings: filthy smut, breeding, spitting, double penetration, bukkake, overstimulation, multiple rounds, praise, degradation, pet names, butt plugs, hyung kink, daddy kink, oppa kink, choking  
> description: changbin has been pushing himself to do so much for the comeback, and after a successful performance, chan secretly messages everyone a plan on how they could reward changbin for being so good. once they return to the dorms, chan tells changbin to go take a shower first and not telling him why. everyone else sets up while he's in there. once he comes out, they all show him a good time.  
> heights:  
> changbin — 160 cm  
> hyunjin — 185 cm  
> seungmin, jeongin & woojin — 183 cm  
> minho, chan & felix — 180 cm  
> jisung — 178 cm  
> requested by: sensitive_bby on wattpad
> 
> 9k words of trash it's currently 3 am and i have school tomorrow help

"binnie, go take a shower," chan instructed, hand discreetly on changbin's thigh as he squeezed the younger's skin.

 

"h— huh? me first?" changbin asked, looking around at everyone only to notice that their gazes were on him.

 

"yeah. we felt nice today, so go take a shower," chan got changbin up and he slapped the boy's ass, making changbin yelp and run off to the showers, completely forgetting about getting new clothes.

 

"let's go set up," chan smirked, "he'll be back really soon."

 

changbin got into the bathroom and shut the door behind him, locking it for extra security. he sighed and shook out of his sweaty clothes, cringing at the feeling of them sliding off of his body. he turned the shower on and slipped into the cubicle, enjoying the warmth against his skin. it was always relaxing to take a warm shower after a long performance. changbin had done so much to make sure it was going to be a successful performance, and it was. he was satisfied with the results, and he was sure his members were too. everything was going right in the world for them.

 

changbin didn't think about using a lot of the bath time because he didn't want to use all of the warm water up, so he quickly washed his hair and his body and before he knew it, he was out of the shower. it was then he realised that he didn't have any of his clothes, nor a towel so he quietly groaned and unlocked the door. it was going to be fine. the members had all seen him naked before, and he could just quickly grab some random clothes and put them on.

 

changbin walked into his room only for a tall shadow to loom over him, and he looked up to meet hyunjin's eyes as the younger blocked him off.

 

"i— i need to get my clothes," changbin whined, trying to push past hyunjin.

 

"not quite just yet," hyunjin teased.

 

"what do you mean—" changbin turned his head to see chan and jeongin right by his bed.

 

"hyung, can i...?" jeongin glanced at chan and the leader nodded his head.

 

jeongin smiled and made his way over to changbin. changbin took a step back carefully, feeling a body behind him and he looked back to see hyunjin again. hyunjin offered the smaller a little grin, wrapping his arms around changbin's waist and keeping him safe.

 

jeongin picked up changbin's chin with one of his fingers and tilted his head up. changbin gulped down harshly, feeling beads of sweat start to form on the sides of his face. just when did the room start feeling so stuffy?

 

changbin had only noticed the rest of the members standing behind chan now, and his confusion grew even more. jeongin reached down and squeezed changbin's hip, making the boy yelp and meet his eyes again.

 

"look at me, baby," jeongin mumbled, and changbin furrowed his brows.

 

"b— baby...? did you just call me— w— what's going on, jeongin? w— why are you all crowding around me?" changbin panicked, and hyunjin let go of changbin's waist to walk in front of him as well.

 

everyone had seen each other naked before, but now? with only changbin bare? he'd never felt so embarrassed in front of the other members before. were they planning on messing with him? was that it? was this some type of sick prank?

 

jeongin tutted, cocking his head to the side, "it's hyung to you."

 

changbin's throat went completely dry. he stared around in confusion, and a little in fear even though he knew his members would never purposely hurt him. once he found his voice again, his words still sounded pretty shaken up and forced but it was better than saying nothing.

 

"w— what? what's going on? a— are you all planning to ambush me?" changbin asked, looking to the other members and then back at jeongin.

 

"don't be silly, baby," jeongin grinned, "can you be a good boy for us and get down onto your knees?"

 

changbin's eyes went wide with shock, "w— what? why would i? c— can someone please explain what's going on here?"

 

"okay, okay," chan took a deep breath, "you've been so good lately and we just wanted to reward you for everything you've done. you've prepared and worked on so much for this comeback and we're really proud of you, binnie. if you'll let us, we just want to make this night all about you. does that sound okay? jeongin has been really excited about having his first time with you after his birthday."

 

"that's a lot to take in..." changbin mumbled, fiddling with his fingers and staring up at a sad-looking jeongin, "u— um... well, i don't want to disappoint... a— and i am fine with it... okay. i'll— i'll accept it."

 

"thank you, changbinnie," jeongin grinned, "now... be good and get onto your knees, okay?"

 

"you shouldn't jump into it next time, jeongin," chan laughed, "you scared the poor baby."

 

jeongin rolled his eyes as changbin got down onto his knees, hitting them against the floor and feeling the coldness of the surface against his skin. the other members surrounded him and changbin flushed, staring down at the ground, his cheeks flaring a bright red.

 

"you look so pretty like this," jisung was heard from above, "look up for us, baby."

 

changbin shyly looked up, his fists balled on the floor. he didn't know what to say or what to think. he didn't know what the other members had in store for him and he was way too embarrassed to even think about it. jeongin took the initiative, though, and placed his hand on changbin's cheek, cupping it gently.

 

"don't look so shy," jeongin smiled, "we just want to make you feel good."

 

"c— can't not get shy..." changbin whined, "t— too much attention on me..."

 

"don't you like attention?" seungmin laughed.

 

"y— yes, b— but... but i'm naked..."

 

"and you're cute like that," woojin spoke up, "baby is so pretty on the floor like this for us."

 

"let's get started?" felix asked, looking around at the rest of the group.

 

"yeah, let's get started," minho hummed, "who wants to be with binnie first?"

 

"i think jeongin deserves to," chan just chuckled, "look at how excited he is— he looks like he's about to devour changbin whole. how does that sound, jeongin?"

 

"sounds good to me, hyung," jeongin grinned, reaching down to pick up changbin, "come on, baby. let's get on the bed and i'll make you feel really good."

 

"j— jeongin— how do you know so m— much? you seem so confident," changbin asked.

 

jeongin just smirked and set changbin down onto his bed, "don't question it. i've been waiting for so long to do this with you, you don't even know."

 

changbin could feel the bed dip several times and he looked up to see the other members watching. he blushed, hiding his face with his hands. he whined softly, and chuckles filled his ears.

 

"you're so cute," but jeongin was the one who said what everyone else was thinking, "so flustered, so shy... how adorable."

 

"can't help it..." changbin uncovered his face upon feeling jeongin's hands against his waist, squeezing his skin delicately.

 

changbin whimpered, arching his back up. jeongin laughed, brushing his hands over changbin's tummy and gripping onto his hips.

 

"sensitive, aren't we?" jeongin asked, "is this what the hyungs get to experience all the time? you're so pretty underneath me, i'm kind of upset i didn't get my hands on you sooner."

 

"j— jeongin," changbin cried, "jeongin, 'm sensitive, please..."

 

"it's hyung to you, baby. i told you before," jeongin tutted, "come on, you'll listen to me, won't you?"

 

"hyung," changbin all but whined, "hyung, please— please do anything... please, please..."

 

"are you always like this? so needy and whiny..." jeongin looked to everyone else and they nodded their heads.

 

"he's cute, isn't he?" chan cupped changbin's cheek and left a trail of kisses down his neck.

 

jeongin smirked, "he really is. can't believe i have him like this, crying for me. it's a dream come true, hyung."

 

"it only gets better from here on out," chan chuckled, "isn't that right, binnie? you'll be good for all your hyungs and take everything you're given, yeah?"

 

"y— yes, hyung," changbin squeaked out, "i'll be g— good!"

 

"hm... that's our good boy. heads up, jeongin. he loves being called pet names. praise him lots," chan sat next to changbin's face, playing with the boy's hair.

 

"baby boy," jeongin gripped at changbin's thighs, hefting him up to sit on jeongin's own thighs, "you're our good little bunny, aren't you? want hyung to make you feel good? want to be stuffed, baby?"

 

"please, please," changbin begged, "w— wanna be stuffed— wanna be full!"

 

"alright, baby. first, though... let's get you prepped. hyungs, do you have lube?" jeongin felt a tap on his shoulder from someone and looked up to meet woojin's eyes.

 

he took the lube with a little thank you and set it down on the bed. jeongin laid changbin down, touching him all over to make him squirmy and whiny. changbin was starting to become impatient, reaching out to grab onto jeongin's hands, his eyes big and sad.

 

"sorry. you're just too fun not to tease," jeongin scooted back enough to pull his pants off, the other members watching with eager eyes.

 

some of the members touched changbin all over, making him squirm and cry. the others mumbled words of praise to him, complimenting his body and making him feel all bubbly on the inside.

 

once jeongin was rid of his clothes, completely bare as changbin, the older couldn't help but stare at him, feeling a blush creep up onto his face. the maknae grinned, squeezing changbin's thighs.

 

"you like what you see, baby?" jeongin cooed, pushing their dicks together and trapping them in his hand. he stroked them up and down to get a bit of friction, earning himself the cutest whine from changbin.

 

changbin could hear shuffling on the side, and he looked to see that the other members were slowly taking off their clothes. his face became even redder and he felt stuck— he didn't know what to do. should he be saying something? doing something?

 

jeongin snapped his fingers and changbin looked back to the youngest, whose eyes were firm and strict— way different from his usual bright and innocent ones.

 

chan must have noticed changbin's confusion and the way that the two were communicating. it wasn't too bad, but it looked like they were two virgins who had no experience in fucking before. jeongin sure didn't, but changbin looked as confused as the day he had his first time.

 

"binnie? tell us if you feel red at anytime, okay? give us a colour now," chan mumbled, brushing his hands gently on the younger's face.

 

"y— yellow," changbin stuttered out.

 

jeongin paused and looked at chan for help. the older thankfully stepped in, sitting changbin up and giving him a bottle of water. changbin took it with shaky hands and drank a little bit before setting it aside.

 

"baby boy, tell us— why are you feeling yellow? what can we do to make it better?" chan hummed, and changbin thought for a second before shaking his head.

 

"o— only yellow because i don't know what to do..." changbin whimpered, "w— wanna please all hyungs but i— i feel lost..."

 

"that's okay. you don't have to do much, just listen to us, yeah? we'll be taking the lead, the point of this is just for you to relax and have some fun," chan smiled, "are you okay to go on now? you feeling green?"

 

"y— yes, hyung... i feel green," changbin took a deep breath and turned back to jeongin.

 

jeongin looked concerned, his hands resting on changbin's thighs, "i hope i'm doing okay for you, baby."

 

"you're doing fine, hyung," changbin reassured, "please... keep going..."

 

"alright, bunny," jeongin opened the bottle of lube and drizzled it all over his fingers, "hyung's going to prep you now."

 

jeongin rubbed his index finger at changbin's hole before pushing it in, watching the boy's hole take his finger. changbin bit onto his bottom lip and moaned a little, clenching around jeongin's finger as the maknae thrusted it in and out. jeongin cooed, changbin's legs shaking on either side of him.

 

"that's my good boy... but you can barely take just one finger— how can you take my cock, hm?" jeongin mocked, almost sounding mean, wriggling his finger inside of changbin.

 

the older male moaned, hiding his face shyly with his hands. jeongin grunted in disapproval, moving changbin's hands away from his face and pinning his arms above his head.

 

"don't hide from me, baby," jeongin tutted, connecting his lips with changbin's and pulling back quickly before the boy could get too invested in it.

 

changbin moved his hips back against jeongin's finger, and that's when the maknae decided to insert another finger, thrusting the two digits in and out roughly.

 

changbin squeaked, "m— more, hyung, please..."

 

"you look so cute," jeongin cooed, pushing in his last two fingers. he thrusted them in and out at a fast rate, changbin already seeing stars from being worked up for so long now. he shimmied out of jeongin's grip on his wrists and reached out to hold onto the maknae's biceps.

 

"please, hyungie... i'm stretched out enough, i— i promise," changbin blinked away a few tears, "d— don't you want to fuck me now, hyung? like you've been waiting to?"

 

"mmm..." jeongin took out his fingers gently, wiping the excess lube on his cock and going to lube himself up properly, "you're right, bunny. i do want to ruin you."

 

jeongin lifted his hips once he was done with the lube and pressed the head of his cock to the smaller boy's entrance. changbin chewed onto his bottom lip, sucking it in between his teeth as he anticipated being fucked by jeongin.

 

"goodbye virginity... hello changbin," jeongin mumbled, earning himself a chuckle from jisung and cringing from seungmin.

 

"why would you say that?" seungmin asked from the side. jeongin grinned, turning to seungmin.

 

"why not?" jeongin pushed into changbin without warning, the boy on bottom letting out a drawn-out whine, squeezing his eyes shut.

 

"i— innie hyung..." changbin gasped, squirming around to get more comfortable.

 

"fuck..." the others seemed surprised that jeongin swore out of the blue like that, but it didn't faze them much because they were too focused on changbin anyway.

 

changbin could feel every vein and inch of jeongin's cock as the maknae bottomed out, buried deeply inside of changbin. he continued to gnaw on his bottom lip as jeongin started moving, curses leaving his mouth with every drag and push.

 

"god, fuck," jeongin panted, "you're so warm and tight— does it always feel this good?"

 

"he feels amazing, doesn't he?" hyunjin smiled from the side, brushing changbin's hair out of his eyes and pressing his lips to the boy's forehead.

 

"good boy... you're doing so well for innie," hyunjin praised, the words going straight to the pit of changbin's stomach and making him melt instantly, whines spilling from his mouth.

 

"god, you're beautiful," jeongin rocked his hips back and forth, setting his hands on changbin's waist and squeezing it, "so irresistible... i might have to do this often, baby."

 

changbin was only half paying attention to what jeongin was saying, too lost in the pleasure and bliss to think process anything. the maknae was ripping him open and ruining him with every thrust into his core.

 

jeongin groaned, letting changbin's legs fall to the side. he then grabbed them and pressed them up to the older's chest to find a better angle. changbin whimpered at the maknae's roughness, feeling him push deep inside.

 

"i want to breed you, bunny," jeongin mumbled, although everyone heard what he said including changbin. the smallest blushed, his cheeks lighting up in a red hue that contrasted against his honey skin.

 

changbin moaned, tears brimming at the corners of his eyes and he could feel hyunjin wipe them away, "good bunny. hyungs will fill you up and breed you so well— you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

 

"y— yes," changbin choked out, "i— i'd love it!"

 

"what a good slut, taking everything we give you, huh?" hyunjin continued to degrade the boy, making him squirm and cry out for more.

 

"you're so good for me, good for us," jeongin ran his fingers up and down the boy's body, ramming into him harder.

 

"jinnie, move over," jisung murmured, pushing hyunjin a bit away, just enough to meet changbin's face.

 

"s— sungie?" changbin was met with jisung's cock, and the younger chose to brush the tip of it over the older's lips.

 

jisung chuckled, hand in changbin's hair, "sorry, baby. i can't help it, you just look too cute not to ruin even more."

 

changbin, being the pliant boy he is opened up his mouth for jisung's cock to slip into. the younger grinned and pushed into changbin's mouth, watching the boy's eyes roll into the back of his skull.

 

jisung held changbin's head at the base of his cock, the older male already choking on it. tears ran down his face, wetting his cheeks and the bedsheets.

 

"why're you crying, baby? is it too much for you?" woojin asked, and changbin just shook his head no.

 

jeongin let out a huff, slapping changbin's ass and making the boy's eyes grow wide. he moaned around jisung's cock, sending vibrations down the younger's cock. jisung groaned, thrusting into changbin's mouth at a rapid speed.

 

"god, you're so good for us..." jeongin buried himself to the hilt, keeping himself there for a few moments. changbin's insides were squeezing around him, so tight and so warm.

 

jeongin then started thrusting again, changbin letting out muffled moans and cried as he bobbed his head up and down on jisung's cock. he could feel a pair of hands on him— and looked back to see seungmin feeling his arms up.

 

"look at that... you're supposed to be so strong, and yet here you are— getting ruined by us. you could probably pin most of down so easily and take control but you just like being our little cock slut, don't you?" seungmin laughed sadistically, pinching changbin's arm and emitting a whine from his throat.

 

jeongin shut his eyes and thrusted deeper, hitting new spots inside of changbin. changbin closed his eyes as well, the knot in his stomach tightening. someone must've noticed because changbin felt a hand on his cock, stroking it quickly. changbin's eyes shot open and he stared up at felix, trembling from the pleasure.

 

"about to come, huh?" felix purposely made his voice much deeper than usual, watching changbin scrunch his face up, jisung fucking into his mouth faster as jeongin pressed his hips against changbin, searching for his release as well.

 

"mmph!" changbin moaned, releasing all over felix's hand and his stomach. he tightened around jeongin who was fucking into him at an erratic pace now, and soon enough he shot his seed deep inside of changbin, the boy gripping tightly at the bedsheets.

 

jisung pulled out of changbin's mouth to let the boy breathe. he was panting harshly as jeongin pulled out, a sheen layer of sweat glowing on his skin. jeongin smirked, letting go of changbin's legs and leaning down to press a kiss to his face.

 

"thanks, baby. that was great for my first time," jeongin moved away from changbin as the older continued to lay there, completely fucked out.

 

felix smiled and pressed his come-covered fingers to changbin's lips, pushing his digits in and making the boy suck.

 

"the maknae line ruined you already. guess they couldn't control themselves, huh?" minho smiled, "who wants to go second?"

 

"i want to—" hyunjin was pushed away by jisung.

 

"i want to, hyung," jisung was then pushed away by hyunjin, and the two glared at each other.

 

"fuck off, jisung— i said i wanted to first!" hyunjin yelled.

 

"so? you're slow, move out of the way," jisung stuck out his tongue at hyunjin and before the two could argue any further, changbin sat up and pushed them away from each other.

 

"s— stop," he whined, "d— don't fight..."

 

"why don't you guys fuck him at the same time?" jeongin suggested, and their faces lit up.

 

"that's... actually a good idea," jisung chirped, his mood already good once again, "i mean, it's not like he hasn't taken two people at once before."

 

hyunjin pushed changbin onto the bed, his bare back hitting the sheets once again. the boy winced, feeling some come slip from his hole. hyunjin loomed all over the boy's body, taking in every detail with his eyes as a smirk appeared over his face.

 

"let's switch up the positions. sit on my lap, baby," hyunjin sat himself down and changbin was quick to scoot into the younger's lap, wrapping his arms around hyunjin's neck.

 

"good boy..." hyunjin praised, "i bet you're still opened up from innie. you don't need much prepping..."

 

"hyungie," changbin mumbled, nosing at the crook of hyunjin's neck, "c— can i ride you, hyungie?"

 

hyunjin bit onto his bottom lip, nodding his head, "of course you can, baby. anything for you."

 

changbin giggled and immediately lifted himself, aligning hyunjin's cock with his hole and sinking down. it hurt less this time since he'd already been fucked into tomorrow by jeongin, so he could quickly start bouncing up and down on hyunjin's cock.

 

"oh, fuck..." hyunjin groaned, "i can never get over how fucking pretty you look like this."

 

changbin lay his head against hyunjin's chest, cheeks flushed pink as he continued to move his hips against hyunjin's own. hyunjin bucked up a few times, making the boy on top of him jolt and shake. changbin cried out at the feeling, his hips stuttering a little but he kept at his pace.

 

hyunjin's hands went to changbin's hips as he guided the boy up and down, changbin biting onto his bottom lip to hold back any moans. changbin felt some lips graze over his shoulder and the person bit down, his eyes growing wide as he shook against hyunjin. he moaned loudly, turning to face woojin who was smirking.

 

"don't hide your moans. you know we don't like it when you do that," woojin tutted, and changbin just nodded his head pathetically.

 

"s— sorry, woojinnie hyungie," changbin apologised, feeling jisung's hands on his ass from behind, kneading it roughly.

 

jisung hummed, spitting into his hands and rubbing it all over his cock. he guided his dick to changbin's ass before pushing in and watching as the boy's movements became sloppy and he fell against hyunjin's chest with a yelp.

 

"good boy... that's it, you're taking oppa so well, aren't you?" jisung nibbled onto changbin's earlobe, and the boy could only whimper in response, feeling so full and oversensitive from the sensations.

 

"f— feels good, oppa," hyunjin grinned from where he sat, changbin's head buried in his chest as the boy mewled and cried. he was no longer riding him, too overwhelmed from the feeling of being too full to do anything properly but moan.

 

changbin was leaking and making a mess all over his stomach as well as hyunjin's own. hyunjin pushed their heads together and locked changbin's lips in a deep kiss, consisting mostly of tongue. he thrusted upwards into the boy, the cutest whine leaving his lips in the middle of the kiss.

 

"h— hyungie..." changbin reached out and held woojin's hand, pressing it up to his throat. woojin seemed to get the message and he wrapped his hand around changbin's neck, being careful and squeezing slightly. changbin shut his eyes, his mind beginning to become hazy again.

 

jisung gripped at his body to balance, fingers digging into his hipbones and continuing his rough pace in and out. wet, squelching noises filled the room and they sounded so dirty, changbin couldn't help but shiver and blush at the sounds. he opened his eyes and felt woojin press harder, and now he was starting to become more dizzy, everything around him blurring up.

 

"fuck, princess," changbin could barely register what jisung said, as the boy went faster, erratically fucking into changbin.

 

woojin eventually took his hand off of changbin's neck to let the boy breathe, air filling his senses and his head going back to normal, no longer hazy. changbin let out a gasp, feeling hyunjin and jisung both speed up while thrusting into him, making his body bounce up and down.

 

"t— too good," changbin mewled, hands on hyunjin's shoulders again, digging his nails into the younger's skin. hyunjin groaned, taking changbin's hands into his own and intertwining their fingers together.

 

"dirty baby... you just want to be filled, don't you?" jisung murmured from above, slapping changbin's ass once, twice, three times and making sure it was red and stinging.

 

"a— ah! sungie oppa!" changbin moaned way higher than his usual pitch purposely, and he intentionally tried to sound cute, knowing it would only spur jisung on even more.

 

he was right, because jisung growled before grabbing changbin's hips and pushing him back against his dick, fucking into him as fast as he could. changbin's mouth fell open and he squeezed his eyes shut, laying against hyunjin's chest yet again.

 

"bunny deserves to be bred all nice and full, hm?" jisung stopped thrusting, gripping changbin's hair roughly and forcing his head back so that they met eyes, "come on, princess. tell oppa how much you want it."

 

"s— so much, please... please, please— i— i need you, oppa," changbin's voice sounded broken and cracked, and he looked at jisung with tears in his eyes.

 

jisung chuckled, letting go of changbin's hair and using the boy as he pleased, being so much rougher on him. jeongin stared in surprise, looking to chan for some sort of explanation.

 

"sung is always the roughest with changbin," chan shrugged, "he's always been like that. it's weird, because hyunjin is the softest with him."

 

"i guess jisung hyung likes being in control," jeongin laughed.

 

"oh, definitely. he takes a lot of pride in being in control. with changbin, especially."

 

"huh..."

 

jisung turned his ears away from the conversation going on and continued to ram into changbin, watching the boy fall apart in hyunjin's hands. it was funny to watch him, the boy with all muscles and that raspy tone turn into the smallest high-pitched mess. changbin panted and cried, thighs quivering and arms barely being able to hold himself up so that he wouldn't crush hyunjin. jisung laughed at him, that same sadistic tone that he always used as he wrapped an arm around changbin's chest to support him.

 

"i can't believe you're falling apart from my dick like this, can barely hold yourself up even with all that muscle," jisung teased, hand brushing over changbin's nipple, making the boy gasp and throw his head back, so sensitive from the feeling.

 

"you're doing so well, baby," hyunjin smiled, kissing along changbin's collarbones, "always our cute baby, taking us so well."

 

"too much... w— wanna come, hyung, oppa," changbin looked at hyunjin's face, and the younger nodded, smile on his face.

 

"of course, baby boy. you've done so well."

 

"good slut... come, then."

 

changbin mewled from the pleasure, coming all over his stomach and hyunjin's own, making a mess. he covered his face with his hands, whining pathetically with a flushed face. he could feel jisung push him forward so that his chest was pressed against hyunjin's one. jisung grabbed his hips and started fucking into him at an animalistic pace.

 

tears ran down changbin's face from the overstimulation, and he could barely feel hyunjin's fingers through his hair, running through his tresses soothingly.

 

it didn't take much longer for the two boys to come and shoot their seeds deep inside of changbin, adding to the mess already inside of him. he felt so full at this point, even as the two pulled out of him and cleaned him up a bit. hyunjin was cooing, brushing changbin's hair out of his eyes as he cleaned the mess on both of their stomachs.

 

soon enough, seungmin and minho pushed hyunjin and jisung aside, not hesitating to take their places. seungmin took hyunjin's place and minho took jisung's one. seungmin, with a little smirk, grabbed at changbin's hips and lifted him up before seating him down on his cock. minho spat in his hand and lubed himself up with whatever he could, before pushing right in, changbin being much looser than before.

 

changbin gasped once they pushed in, his cock already a pretty pink shade from the overstimulation. he felt too good, and it was all too much for him.

 

"h— hyungies..." changbin couldn't even ride seungmin, immediately falling onto him and just laying there and taking it. his cock was becoming hard again, and even though it hurt so much, just as much as it felt good, he continued to lay in silence.

 

"just lay there, baby. don't think too much about it," minho rubbed changbin's hipbones soothingly, trying to calm him down, "let us take care of you."

 

"y— yes, hyung," changbin, breathless, could barely mutter that out. his eyes darted around the room and they landed on felix, who smiled softly at him before approaching him.

 

felix sat next to the three, hand on changbin's back. he rubbed at his skin, mumbling words of praise occasionally. seungmin and minho didn't seem like showing changbin mercy anytime soon, just fucking into him and drawing out the cutest little moans.

 

"d— daddy lix..." changbin mumbled, and immediately caught felix's attention.

 

felix pressed a sloppy kiss to changbin's forehead, "yeah, baby?"

 

changbin smiled cutely amidst everything that was happening, and he reached out to hold felix's hand. his fingers shook but felix just squeezed his hand lovingly, lifting it up to press kisses to his knuckles.

 

"nothing... j— just wanted to be close to you," changbin giggled as if he wasn't even being fucked into tomorrow by now, just busy staring at felix and watching the australian's reactions.

 

felix clicked his tongue, deep voice chuckling and making changbin shiver, "you're the absolute cutest, baby boy. i don't know what we did to deserve someone as beautiful as you."

 

"i— i don't deserve hyungs," changbin hummed in reply, "h— hyungs are always so good to me... a— always treat me the best!"

 

"of course we do. we loving taking care of you because you're our prized possession, where would we even be without you here with us?"

 

"no..." changbin whined and pouted, cheeks pink, "d— don't say stuff like that, daddy..."

 

"oh, but it's true, is it not? you're our prized possession, are you not?"

 

"d— daddy," changbin flushed, pushing his cheek against the sheets, "s— stop... i'm embarrassed..."

 

"good. that's my job, baby," felix smiled, "oh, my angel is doing so well... you're always so good for your hyungs, taking everything we give to you. seungminnie and minho hyung are making you feel good, hm?"

 

"s— so good... i— i feel so good... t— too much..." changbin moaned, "h— hyungs..."

 

seungmin and minho left gentle kisses all over changbin's body as they thrusted softly, the boy still against seungmin's chest. felix brushed changbin's sweaty hair out of his eyes, pinching his cheeks. changbin whined, reaching up to hide his face into felix's chest instead.

 

"you're so cute, baby boy. daddy's heart is melting at the sight of you, my little one," felix kissed changbin's forehead.

 

"i— i'm your little one?" changbin looked up with the biggest, cutest doe eyes and felix cooed, cupping changbin's cheeks and brushing their noises together.

 

"of course, angel. you're just my little baby— our little baby," changbin whined, nose scrunching up in an adorable manner.

 

minho and seungmin both slowed their thrusts, shuffling a bit to reach a deeper angle and making changbin almost scream out, his eyes widening and rolling into the back of his skull. felix held the older up, supporting him to the best of his abilities as the boy was fucked into incredibly harder, body being used like a doll for the two tops.

 

"a— ah, hyungies..." changbin clawed at the bedsheets, "hyungs— r— right there, please..."

 

"oh, baby. you already going to come again? you're so sensitive," seungmin taunted, "just a little slut for us, aren't you? what a good boy."

 

"i— it's just too much," changbin cried, "w— wanna be bred by hyungies, w— wanna be filled so, so much..."

 

"of course," minho moved changbin's hips back against his own, watching come trickle down his thighs and legs as he was fucked into, "you're leaking, baby! how pretty."

 

changbin was breaking and falling apart with every thrust and tug and it was all just too much for him. he didn't even realise how many times he had come by now, so oversensitive and overwhelmed by the feeling, and it was driving him insane. he felt like helpless bunny with a high sex drive, constantly wanting to be filled by the other members and fucked into mercilessly.

 

the squelching sounds were all too much for him, too. they sounded so lewd and dirty, and changbin should've hated them but he couldn't. not when they were making him feel so good. he was lost, barely able to register every thrust against him now, his mind distant and cloudy with the pleasure.

 

felix was still there, trying in any way to soothe changbin and praising him, lovely words of how good he was leaving the younger's lips. changbin whined helplessly, moving back against the two tops and trying to help them reach their highs.

 

"pretty princess," minho cooed, even if changbin could barely hear him, "you don't have to do that, just let us do the work. you deserve to rest."

 

"a— ah, b— but hyungie," changbin shook his head, "w— wanna help, hyungie..."

 

"you're already doing enough, princess. don't worry about it," minho smiled, "but we appreciate it, thank you, lovely baby."

 

"h— hng..." changbin met felix's eyes again, who stroked his head and gave him a quick kiss. chan and woojin came over as well, mumbling praise to changbin and making him blush. he hid his face with his hands but felt someone pry them away, meeting eyes with the leader who smiled gently at him.

 

"think you'd be up for more after this? or is it too much?" chan asked, and changbin nodded his head yes.

 

"t— too much, but i— i like it... wanna be with all hyungs today, 'm up for more..." changbin responded, and chan just nodded his head.

 

"you're really such an angel, i'm so proud of you. hyung is so, so proud of you, baby," chan lifted up changbin's chin and pulled him in for a quick kiss, the two melting against each other.

 

"hyungie," changbin whimpered, "t— thank you..."

 

"of course," chan pulled back, "anything for my baby boy."

 

praise and compliments left the other eight boys' mouths, and changbin felt so overwhelmed. he went red in the face as minho and seungmin continued fucking into him, and he hid his cheeks into the bedsheets, whining in pure embarrassment.

 

the two tops worked their hips faster, harder, trying to drive changbin right over the edge, even though the boy had already gone over it. his poor cock was barely even leaking now, so gone and numb from the pleasure that it didn't know what to do or how to react.

 

"you know, you're such a good boy," seungmin took changbin's head out of the bedsheets and lifted it so that their eyes met, "i don't know which god is looking after us, or what we did in our past lives to have someone as perfect as you in our lives."

 

"hng... n— not perfect, minnie hyung..." changbin defied, shaking his head.

 

"no, no. you are so, so perfect— don't try to disagree with me."

 

"b— but..." changbin protested, biting onto his bottom lip.

 

"no buts," seungmin smiled, "just accept that you're our perfect boy."

 

"o— okay..." changbin flushed, jolting up when minho and seungmin hit just the right spot.

 

changbin squeaked, crying out a little, "right there!"

 

"right there, baby?" minho asked, raking his hands down changbin's back and watching it arch so prettily in his hands.

 

"y— yes!" changbin whined pathetically, moving his hips back against the tops and hoping to finally reach his peak yet again.

 

changbin eventually did with a few more thrusts to his core, his little cock spurting out whatever it could— which wasn't very much at this point. he deliberately tightened around the other two and with soft groans, they came inside of changbin and filled him up. changbin sighed, falling against seungmin and closing his eyes.

 

seungmin chuckled, rolling out from under changbin. the older whined but was soon greeted with a pair of strong hands, lifting him up with ease and sitting him on his lap. changbin opened his eyes to see woojin who smiled at him with loving eyes, toned bare body against his own smaller one.

 

"lixie and i are going to have our time with you now, alright?" woojin cooed and asked. changbin nodded his head weakly, and with a startled cry he could feel himself being lifted by woojin's strong hands, placing him down onto his cock gently.

 

changbin was pretty much loose enough by now, not needing much preparation or lube and spit to fill up his pretty hole. felix came in from behind, just like jisung and minho did and pushed into changbin as well.

 

"o— oh my god..." changbin paused, his member throbbing in pain and pleasure. he took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down. he didn't know how much more he could take of this. it felt too much but at the same time, he really didn't want to stop.

 

maybe he really was a bunny. he had such an unusually high sex drive. he felt like he was on cloud-nine, honestly. the pleasure being put into his body was just so overwhelming but so good. his members really did know how to make him feel amazing. he just hoped they felt as good as he did.

 

changbin was being stretched out again. so, so well. he had to squeeze his eyes shut in hopes of not coming again way too soon, and it didn't help once woojin and felix started moving either.

 

woojin had his large hands on his waist, moving him back in time with his thrusts for the three of them to feel good. felix had his small hands on changbin's shoulders, pushing him down with what strength he had and making changbin feel goosebumps all over his skin. the difference in their hands made it all that much better, changbin loved feeling like their little toy no matter who it was and what they looked like.

 

he loved the feeling of anyone being able to control him, loved being used like this. it just felt so good to lose control and to be commanded around.

 

"d— daddy, hyungie..." changbin whimpered against woojin's chest, "a— ah... so good... i— i feel so good..."

 

"is that so?" woojin smirked, "you like being our little slut, don't you? you'll take and take whatever we give you, it's amazing how you're not pregnant with our babies by now."

 

changbin blushed at the thought, shaking his head. he continued to lay against woojin's chest, his hole being used however they wanted to use it. he didn't mind one single bit, even if his mind felt hazy and away. he just wanted to be close to his members like this, and a part of him was happy that he was getting a reward like this even if it was so dirty. changbin had never been that innocent, anyway, and he'd be lying to himself if he said that he hadn't dreamt of them doing this to him before.

 

thoughts of late nights of him fingering himself, pretending that it was his members fucking him over and over again filled his head. he remembers shutting himself up with a few fingers shoved up his mouth to not wake woojin or felix up. he remembers softly moaning their names and imagining how deeply they could fuck him and in all of the right places too— because they just knew him that well.

 

every moan and squeal was not unheard of by the members, maybe with the exception of jeongin. even then, though, it wasn't like the maknae didn't hear his hyungs fucking changbin all of the time. their secretive glances towards the smallest and their excuses when jeongin was in the room and they needed to leave with changbin were so easily seen through.

 

changbin recalls one time where he had came in a pretty skirt, and jisung was gawking at him, staring him down like he was his prey. jisung kicked jeongin out of the room that night, not even bothering to hide his plans as jeongin grumpily stomped to sleep in changbin's bed for the night. changbin didn't stop moaning all night long, screaming and crying for jisung, and poor jeongin had to hear it.

 

but it was alright now, because jeongin could do the same, too. he wouldn't be afraid to slam his hyung down and fuck him like the other members did.

 

changbin moaned at the thought, looking over to jeongin who smirked at him. changbin smiled shyly in return, and he returned to his senses when felix suddenly slapped his ass harshly, drawing out a long whine from his throat. felix grunted triumphantly, grabbing onto changbin's ass and spreading his cheeks apart, watching the way come would leak down his thighs and legs.

 

"mm, baby. you're so full," felix chuckled, "now we're going to fill you up and make you even fuller. we're not done with you just quite yet."

 

changbin nodded his head, not bothering to say much because he was sure his voice was probably broken at this point. he hadn't stopped moaning or squeaking or whining the whole night, his cute and pretty noises filling up the room as well as the sound of squelching and skin slapping against skin. it was truly a wonder how he'd lasted so long already, but he had sex often with the other members so it wasn't that surprising.

 

they'd never been all together for a night like this, but sometimes the other members would tag along when he was having sex with one of them. this time, though? with them all together and staring at him like he was the most precious thing they'd ever lay their eyes on? it really boosted his confidence and made him feel so genuinely good about himself, and that never came often. that feeling was usually replaced with self-deprecating thoughts and little anxieties, and those things melted away when he was with his members.

 

sex wasn't something that was meant to be so emotional, but changbin couldn't help it. he felt at home with his members no matter what they were doing— and that included sex. he'd never been so praised and complimented before, and it was enough to bring him into tears whenever they had sex.

 

"you're so beautiful."

 

"you're doing so well, baby."

 

"how could anyone be as pretty as you?"

 

"do you know how special you are to us?"

 

it all made changbin feel so fuzzy and warm on the inside, and he was so, so glad to have such a wonderful group looking after him like this. any other people and they wouldn't have even realised that he worked so hard for this comeback, worked so hard to make them succeed and make every single one of them feel like they'd done something for the world— like they'd left their mark on the world.

 

"i'm so," changbin looked around at the other members, tears welling up in his eyes, "happy with you hyungs..."

 

"oh? are you crying?" woojin was quick to wipe away changbin's tears, "don't cry, princess. we're so, so happy with you, too."

 

"you always know how to make me feel good," changbin smiled, wrapping his arms around woojin's neck and pulling the older into a hug, "i just want to thank you for that. thank you for always looking out for me."

 

woojin slowed his thrusts, gently wrapping his arms around changbin's waist and smiling into his hair. felix continued to thrust into the smallest boy, but he had a loving gaze in his eyes.

 

"of course, angel. that's what we're here for," woojin pulled back and cupped changbin's cheeks, chuckling at the way the boy giggled and shyly hid his face. woojin leaned in and kissed his nose, starting to move his hips again.

 

changbin sighed in bliss, his pretty cock leaking against his and woojin's stomach. he felt close to going over the edge once more, and he could tell the two tops felt the same with the way their thrusts were becoming so sloppy against him. he sat there, being fucked into for a few minutes while trying to hold off his high. at some point, he couldn't take it anymore and he whined, his voice high-pitched and desperate.

 

"c— can i c— come, daddy, hyungie?" changbin didn't even know who he was referring to at this point, but getting permission from anyone was enough for him anyway.

 

"of course, baby boy. you can come," it was felix who spoke so gently with his deep voice, leaving a trail of kisses down changbin's back. changbin shivered and released all over woojin's stomach and his own.

 

changbin shook from his high, pleasure basically tearing his whole body open. he could feel the tops' hands on his body as they chased their own highs, finally reaching it and filling him like the others had. changbin closed his eyes again and rolled off of woojin, laying against his dirty and messed up sheets.

 

not long after, he felt a few fingers trailing through his tresses of hair, and he barely opened his eyes up to meet chan's face.

 

"would you like to get cleaned now?" chan asked, and changbin shook his head now.

 

"y— you haven't had your turn, hyungie," changbin sat up, wincing as a bit of come came out of him and dirtied the sheets.

 

"that's okay. you're my first priority," chan answered, but couldn't do anything in time as changbin pushed him back against the sheets and climbed on top of him.

 

"no, no..." changbin smiled, "i want to do this with all of you, and channie hyungie deserves his turn, too, otherwise it wouldn't be fair."

 

chan smiled back at changbin, "you're the sweetest boy."

 

chan then flipped their positions and pushed changbin into the bed, his face buried deep into the pillows. he grabbed at the boy's wrists and pinned them above his head, using his free hand to push himself inside of changbin.

 

"but i still control, baby, no matter how sweet you're being," chan chuckled and changbin giggled, taking his head out of the pillows and looking off to the side.

 

"i know, daddy, just wanted to see how i could push you into making me like this," changbin bit down onto the pillow to suppress a few moans as chan started thrusting.

 

"don't even have to push me, i'll act like this as long as you ask. i'll make you feel good, baby, and then i'll clean you up and we can go cuddle to sleep," chan buried himself to the hilt, rolling his hips back and forth. a whine emitted from changbin's throat, head pushed pathetically to the side so he could breathe.

 

chan thrusted harshly, loving the smooth slide in and out of changbin's hole accompanied with all of the come. changbin looked like he was theirs, all full of everything they had to offer and still asking for more— still asking for chan like the sweet angel he was. chan had never felt so whipped or in love with someone before, changbin was just so kind and gentle— what was there not to love about him?

 

chan could write a million love songs for the boy alone, and he wouldn't hesitate to. love songs weren't his forte, and that made things just that much better. chan realised that he'd probably do just about anything for changbin, and their love exceeded any words in the world, any gestures in the world, their love was beyond so many things that were undiscovered. it was so thrilling to be with changbin like this, in any aspect really. even sitting right next to him or being in the same room as him was enough to make chan's heart start beating so rapidly. they all felt that way about changbin, and that's why they held him so dear to their hearts.

 

"mm, daddy... i love you so much," changbin mumbled, and chan was able to catch it. he smiled and leaned down to graze his teeth over changbin's neck, biting down softly and leaving a beautiful mark there that the stylists would most likely complain about.

 

"i love you too, baby boy. much more than you'll ever know," and it was true— changbin would never know or understand just how much he meant to the other eight— how special he was in their lives.

 

but changbin did know that he felt the same exact away about the eight of them, they were so important and special to him, just exactly in the way that he was to them.

 

every single flaw and imperfection was loved by each other, and it was moments like this— the closeness of them all— that only did they even think about that.

 

chan thrusted faster, harder, just to draw out those cute and pretty sounds he had fallen in love with. changbin always sounded so adorable like this, so unlike his rapping voice and the tough image he liked to set for himself. instead, if someone really knew him then they'd know that he was just a whiny baby who needed to be spoiled with love and affection all of the time.

 

but, in a way, the members didn't want anyone else to see this side of changbin. him submitting was for their eyes only, because they wanted to treasure him like he deserved to be treasured. he was too good and pure for this world.

 

all of the members fucked him in their own ways, some liked going slow and some liked going fast. some were rougher with him and some where gentler. changbin didn't mind, though. he loved all of them for how they were and how they liked to act with him in bed.

 

"baby, we're so proud of you," that was from jeongin.

 

"thank you for working so hard, angel," it was hyunjin who spoke now.

 

"you're just so good for us, princess," jisung.

 

"we really appreciate all of your hard work, sweetheart," seungmin smiled.

 

"you really are something else, doll," minho spoke up as well.

 

"what would we do without you, bunny?" woojin chuckled.

 

"you deserve only the best, honey," felix stated.

 

"we love you so much, baby boy," chan whispered, and changbin came with a loud cry all over his bedsheets, tightening much more than the other times around chan, who yelped in surprise and came deep inside of changbin much quicker than he'd like.

 

"s— sorry... it just... felt really, really good," changbin whimpered, earning himself a little shush from chan.

 

"that's alright, baby. we were doing that for you, anyway," chan pulled out gently and looked over to the other members, "pass me the butt plug, please."

 

felix quickly went to a little table and he took the butt plug from it. changbin didn't even notice that it was there this whole time as felix passed it to chan.

 

chan chuckled, pushing the butt plug with a little bunny tail inside of changbin, "so you can keep your reward."

 

"it's so much..." changbin gasped lightly, "my bedsheets are dirty, though..."

 

"that's okay. come on, let's get you cleaned up. the others will deal with the mess in here," chan stood up and scooped changbin up, "i doubt you can move now, oops..."

 

"y— yeah... and i probably won't be able to for a while," changbin wrapped his arms around chan's neck and snuggled into the leader's neck, "i don't mind, though. thank you for all of this, hyungie."

 

"of course... thank you for being such an angel and working so hard. we just wanted to give you a reward for all of that," chan spoke softly, and pressed so many kisses against changbin's face. changbin giggled, the sound making chan's heart burst with a million emotions.

 

"i— i'm going to be super sore tomorrow..." changbin mumbled to himself as chan walked into the bathroom and set the boy down into the bathtub.

 

"but was it worth it? do you think so?" chan asked, and changbin's face brightened up.

 

"of course it was worth it... why wouldn't it have been? i'm happy, hyungie... you guys make me happy."

 

"you make us happy, too, binnie baby," chan started the water and changbin smiled, the feeling of bliss taking over both of their bodies as they let the sound of rushing water conclude their night activities.


End file.
